An Uzumaki Tale
by NarHina
Summary: There have been a many tale about an Uzumaki, This tale shall show you the life of one certain Uzumaki and all the hardships he had to face, in his life to find the happiness he deserved and the love he always wanted. Rated M
1. A Day Like Every Other

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did we would of seen a lot more of the day to life of the characters at the start like this, though most of characters weren't conceived back then so I can't really complain.**

* * *

 **An Uzumaki Tale**

 **Arc 1: Prologue**

 **Chapter 1: A Day Like Every Other**

* * *

 **Authors Note: this my first proper fic or at last one with plot so please be nice I have another fic called Kiss better which I made mostly for practise and I plan to go through it when I improved a bit.**

 **The first few chapters will be slow since there mostly for world building and Hinata and Naruto won't come in until around arc 4 and 5.**

 **Note there will be bashing of characters so don't complain since some deserve it and it was mainly how they acted at the start of the series anyway Sasuke, Kiba, Ino and Sakura.**

* * *

It was the morning October 10 the sun was out the leaves shades of red and orange as they dance in the wind, Konohagakure was peaceful under the leadership of the Yondaime Hokage the hero of the Third Great Ninja War, The Yellow Flash of the leaf Minato Namikaze.

The citizens Konohagakure were enjoying their life's in the peace brought by the sacrifice of many fine Shinobi in Third Great Ninja War, though it is over, many people are still recovering from the losses they suffered and even though it is peaceful the wheel of fate still spins a new.

In a modest size house for three a woman with fiery red hair is humming as she goes about her day getting ready to leave.

The house is a small two story building with a polished wooden floor, pale walls a table with a lamp in the hallway that leads to the living room. The living room had a single table with a purple settee and two matching purple chairs. A part of the same room was a kitchen with a table that could fit four people and behind it a door leading to the back yard.

There was a door that lead to a bathroom in the hall and stairs that lead to the second floor. The Second floor had three bedrooms a master bedroom to the right of the stairs and one spare to the left, the last bedroom also to the left had a hand carved wooden sign painted with a red haired woman and yellow haired man with their arms open and above them read the letters Naruto's Room.

The room was full of baby toys a crib in the centre with a toy frog in it and a baby mobile above, to the side you could see building blocks with letters on them spelling Naruto and a wardrobe full of baby clothes.

The second floor had a bathroom to the right of the baby room and a study next to the master bedroom. There was also another bathroom in the master bedroom.

This is the house of Minato Namikaze and his loving wife Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze and soon to be son.

Kushina is finally ready to leave as she opens the door and leaves the autumn leafs dance around her their colour matching her hair as it lights up in the sunlight a bright and fiery red like the dawn of a new day as it shimmers and blows in the wind looking like it has a live of its own.

She has pale violet eyes as she puts a hand over them to avoid the glare of the sun as her other hand strokes her enlarged stomach as she seems to glow still looking beautiful. As her hand stokes her stomach, she feels a kick before giving a laugh and giggling.

"Someone excited, isn't that right Naru-Chan, well don't worry, we'll meet you soon, your Tou-san and I are really happy to be parents" She beams to her enlarged stomach and as if responding another kick is felt.

"Well, don't worry today the day you'll finally meet your Kaa-san and Tou-san" she smiles as the kicking stops "But first Breakfast" she says as she makes her way down the street. Happy because today is the day her son is born, as images of a happy future together go through her mind.

* * *

 **On the other side of the village**

 **Konoha Cemetery**

A boy about the age of 14 with silver hair and a black mask covering his face was walking down the row, passing the name of fallen shinobi that died over the years. Stopping at one he kneels down and puts flowers on the grave.

"Hi Rin it's been awhile" he told her in a sombrely tone "Todays the day my mission guarding Kushina ended, you know what that means Sensei child's going to be born soon."

"If been guarding her so long it feels a bit weird, stopping all of a sudden. I think that once the baby's born I'm going to stick around a bit."

Taking a pause, he breathes in and continues "Sensei and Kushina decided to call the baby Naruto, it's just like them to name him something related to ramen. I'm sure if you were here you would be all over Kushina Rin, and Obito would have loved to have someone he could relate and play with" He gives his trademark eye smile.

"Now that the war is over and Minato-Sensei is Hokage kids like him won't have to be sent to the battlefield any more, children won't have to grow up so soon and die like you and Obito did."

"Sensei has really been excited about being a father, you wouldn't believe the amount of times I caught him skipping work to see Kushina."

"Sensei wanted me to teach him when he grows up, I can't see myself doing, but I know one thing I'm going to teach him to be like Obito. If I didn't fight with him so much you and him would still be here, so I am going to make sure it won't repeat itself and that Naruto will know the importance of team work." With that he got up before saying "Bye Rin" as he walked away.

After he left a shadow suddenly covered the grave of "Rin Nohara" and the fresh flowers on it disappeared.

* * *

On the outskirts of the village a UGB (unidentifiable green blur) was running on his hands **"Just you wait Kakashi once I've done a thousand laps on my hand I'm coming for!"** was heard as bystanders talked about a giant caterpillar and the mentioned boy with silver hair shivered.

* * *

In another part of the Konoha a boy in his early teens about 14-15 with black spiky hair and a stumble of facial hair just barely visible was walking down the street next to a beautiful girl with silky black hair and ruby red eyes, as were the boy was wearing a green vest with a red spiral on the back the girl was wore a black ninja outfit with a white collar and fishnet vest underneath with matching arm bands. Despite her age any man or boy would agree she was beautiful with jet black hair and crimson eyes giving her a foreign but dangerous look. A sentiment shared by her company who has been taking subtle looks at her with a brush on his face, which on occasion the girl returned.

"So Kurenai-Chan how have things been" the boy breaks the comfortably silents as he speaks to the girl next to him.

With a small blush she replies "It's been alright, Otou-san been teaching me more Genjutsu but that's it, I don't think he trusts me very much, whenever he sees me he treats me like a kid" she huffs at the last part.

"I know what you mean my Otou-san the same no matter how well I do he always treats me like a kid that needs protecting, I'm an adult now I can take care of myself now." He told her.

"It must be tough having the Sandaime as a father, Asuma-Kun." Kurenai responded.

"Yeah, it's gotten better since he retired though he's been much more relaxed."

"Well, it's no surprise, he has lived threw not one, but all three of The Great Ninja Wars it's good that we finally have Yondaime-Sama now though." She stated in admiration "I mean he's basically the reason we won the Sandaime Great Ninja War."

Feeling jealous, but unable to deny it, he reluctantly agrees "I know Otōsan says that Yondaime-Sama is even stronger then him and may be on par with the Shodai Hokage"

"Wow, really looks like we're going to have another God of Shinobi then, I knew he was strong, but I didn't think he was on par with the Shodai" Impressed not having seen the Yondaime in action.

"Yeah, I was surprised to when he said it, I always saw Otōsan as the strongest, I never thought anyone could ever surpass him, but it's good for Konoha everyone agrees that with Yondaime at the helm Konoha is heading into a new golden age."

"Yeah… I know it's hard to believe it wasn't really not that long ago we were at war" She says looking around at all the smiling people "But now look it's so peaceful."

Asuma Smiles as well before a he hears her voice again "So… want to get some Dango" a bit surprised about the sudden change in topic Asuma can only reply "…Sure"

"Great you're paying as she runs off" with a smile "…Wait… hey" Asuma gives back as he starts to chase after her.

* * *

Arriving at the Dango hut they order behind them there is a purple haired girl two years younger than them eating Dango like there no tomorrow. As she shoves the last one in her face starts to go purple the same as her hair as she grabs her tea and guzzles it, coughing after her near death experience, she grabs the nearest Dango and continues to wage war on Dango kind everywhere.

"What's wrong Anko-Chan you've been eating guzzling Dango since this afternoon at this rate I'm going to run out." The waitress askes in concern.

Her smile drops as she replies in a sad tone "Sensei been upset and acting strange for a while, I think he's upset that he wasn't chosen as the Yondaime, he's been keeping his distance lately"

"Awe poor Anko-Chan but don't worry, all you have to do is be there for him and I am sure he'll cheer up eventually" She smiles at her favourite customer.

"You really think" She smiles her eyes pleading to say yes.

"Of course, how can he not when he has such a caring and cute student like you, " she strokes her hair "Her next ones on the house" She says as she gives her another serving of Dango "But make sure to eat it slow I don't think I'll survive losing my best customer."

"Really thanks you're the best Bāchan" before a wooden try hits her on the head "Watch your manners young lady or no more dango for you"

Anko gives a look of horror and stares at her as if she said the world will end tomorrow "No, not the dango Hanami-San, I can't live without it, please don't" she starts to cry and scream that the sky is falling that the world ending.

Hanami can only shake her head as she says in a tired tone "Sometimes I worry about you child if the world really was about to end because of dango I don' know which side you would pick."

Smiling, she took the now empty dango stick and points it at her with a glint in her eyes as she exclaims "Dango of course **NO DANGO NO LIFE!** "

Hanami can only cry tears as she goes and tends to the other guests.

* * *

 **The Hokage Tower**

The Yondaime Hokage was just finishing off the last of the most powerful foe known to man **paperwork** while his predecessor talked to him, but the Yondaime could tell that he was really here to gloated at finally having managed to do that which both the Shodai and Nidaime Hokage couldn't do and that was escape the evil clutches of paperwork and enter blissful retirement.

"Today's the day Minato-Kun" The Sandaime Hokage as wearing a grey and modest kimono as he strokes his still barely brown beard.

"Yeah, I'm nervous, I mean it's just unbelievable, every time I saw Kushina I just can't help but think it's all a dream." Minato confessed with a smile, but if you looked closely you could see the concern in his eyes and a single bead of sweat on his brow.

"So do you think I'm ready… I mean I" The all-powerful Yondaime stuttered out.

"Of course, my boy all fathers are like that when they have their first child." The grandfatherly old man told him, his eyes full of kindness as he puts a hand on Minato shoulder.

"Was it like that for you?" Minato asked hoping, to get some insight from his predecessor, at the question the Sandaime eyes harden as he remembers the times long passed.

"No, it was worse, both of my children were born into times of war" he looks at Minato and gives him a gentle smile "But your child's going to live in a time of peace thank to you and I know you will be fine."

"I know and I'm thankful for that, but I just don't know if I'll be a good father, when I was an orphan myself" Minato confessed "I mean what am I supposed to do how do I handle this when I never had parents myself."

"Nonsense, my boy, if you truly want to be a good father just give him everything you never had and I'm sure he'll be fine." The Sandaime told him.

"Your right" he says getting up from his chair "It's time, is everything ready" he asks, looking serious as he walks out the door as the Sandaime.

"Yes, you don't have to worry, the safe house is well guarded and my top Anbu were brought in to act as the guards not only that, but my wife will be there to personally help you through it."

"Thanks, I hope everything goes well without any problems."

"Don't worry my boy by this time tomorrow I expect you to be introducing me to your newborn son." As they walk out the door, smiling at his encouragement Minato continues to the safe house were he'll meet his wife.

"Genma, Raido, Tatami!" Minato calls to his bodyguards and the three men appear before him a 17-year-old with a bandana on his head and senbon in his mouth, a 19-year-old with the standard Konoha Hitai-ate and a black sword on his back, his face also had a scare that came from one side of his to the bridge of his nose. The final one was a much older man in his thirties wearing the Konoha Chunin uniform, a Hitai-ate and had a black beard on his face. This three were Minato personal guard selected from the three of the brightest and strongest shinobi Minato had and fought with.

"You are all dismissed for tonight" Minato told them "But Yondaime-Sama aren't you going somewhere important tonig-" Genma started, but was cut off by Tatami as he put his arm in front of him "If that is your wish Yondaime-Sama" he told his Hokage.

"Yes, it is, don't worry, nothing bad will happen, I just have something private to do." He told his bodyguards happy at the concern they showed for his safety.

They did as he asked despite wanting to protest, Minato looked at the oldest and tallest of the three "Thank you Tatami, how's Iwashi-Kun doing" Minato asked the leader of the Hokage Guard Platoon. Tatami was a veteran in the war, and someone who Minato fought side by side many times during the war, he was assigned as the third bodyguard during the end of the war and stayed on as Minato's.

"My son's doing great, should be graduating soon he keeps saying how he's going to take my spot as your guard, the little rascal in such a rush." He jokes.

"I'm sure he be just as strong and diligent as his father." Minato tells.

"Good bye Sandaime-Sama I'll see you tomorrow"

"I'll be looking forward to it and good luck you're going to need it." He says to Minato with an evil glint in his eyes, which cause Minato to shiver as he stopped and looks back "Um...Ok" Minato gave back scared because that was the same look he gave him on his first day on the job, when he introduced him to the devil's task for the first time. ' _Damn you old man, what do you have planned this time'_ he thought, knowing nothing good comes from that look.

The three guards bow as their leader walks off.

"Why did you stop me, Captain Tatami as Yondaime-Sama personal bodyguards its our duty to guard him at all times" Genma complained to his captain.

"I agree even if the Yondaime-Sama doesn't want us to go, we still have a duty to protect him" Raido agreed.

"True, but if he doesn't want us to go it means that he has something important to do-"

"That's even more of a reason for us to go" Genma snapped.

Tatami could only shake his head " **No!** " he exclaimed in authority "We are merely his guards, that does not mean we have the right to know everything Yondaime-Sama does. If he has something private to do that he doesn't want us to find out about then we have to let it go" He told them, knowing full well that there are things that only the Hokage is supposed to know about.

"Doesn't he trust us" Genma asked, and though he didn't voice it Raido also thought it.

"He he Now my boys there no need to think like that" came from an aged voice.

"Sandaime-Sama!" The boys exclaimed.

"Minato trust you with his life and if it was anything else he would have brought you along in a heartbeat, but as Hokage and a person in general, there are somethings that have to be kept secret from anyone, but the Hokage because even though he trusts you he can't let information that could harm the village get out." Told the third as her took a puff of his pipe.

"Don't let it get to you Minato is just doing what he thinks is best, trust him like he does you." The old wise man finished exhaling smoke.

Genma and Raido looked down, knowing that was true and were disappointed with themselves for not trusting the Yondaime.

"Yes, you're right" Genma admitted.

"Don't let it get you down, youth-

" **Youth!"** Was echoed out of now where.

The four men ignored the creepy voice knowing full well who it was and that it better off ignoring what happened, then risk making matters worse by pointing it out "As I was saying is a time for learning and before you know it you will be as old and grey as I am." He laughed earning a shiver from the boys as they imaged their older selves.

At that they all went their separate ways the old Hokage thought _**"Please let tonight go well for all our sakes."**_

* * *

In a gorgeous garden decorated with flowers of or kinds, blue, red, purple and yellow all the colours of the rainbow could be found them, sat a young woman with midnight blue hair, pale moonlight that glowed with life, the woman was truly beautiful and her face was that of an angle as her blue bangs caressed it in an almost loving embraces. But her most noticeable feature was her eyes of pale lavender with no pupils that sparkled like twin pearls.

The woman's hand came up and stroked her stomach in a loving way as hummed a lullaby she did this you could see the signs that she was pregnant and by the size she was due in a few months.

As she stroked her unborn child she wore a smile of happiness and love that only a mother could have, as her eyes sparkled with dreams of the future with her child.

"There, there Hinata-Chan" she sang "It's almost time just two more months until I hold you in my arms." She continued enlightened at the prospect of being a mother as she gazed her unborn child the flowers around her in peace and serenity as she sang.

To the side there was a man wearing an expensive kimono, white and plain looking that had the emblem of flame with yellow background around it. He had the same pupils as the woman, but his seemed cold, emotionless and were pure white, he stood straight and stern but even he couldn't help a smile that the sight brought, that could melt even his cold exterior, had dark long brown hair and his face was almost like stone, unmoving and rough that would intimidate any man. He admired his wife from afar one more time before he left, his thoughts a mystery to the anyone around him.

* * *

On another part of the compound was what appeared to be the same men, but his kimono was much poorer quality than the other man's and he wore bandages wrapped around his head. Unlike the last man's face though his was softer and a smile was planted on his face as he played with baby boy that looked no older than one.

"Hizashi-Kun how's Neji-Kun" came from a woman wearing bandages over her head and a modest kimono for wearing at home, she had pale white eyes and a beautiful silky brown hair that was cut short just above her neck.

The man hearing her lifted the baby into his arms and then over to the woman and hugged her, given her kiss on the cheek as their child got comfortable in between their embrace.

"He's alright darling see" he held up the baby that was quiet and seemed confused at being showed off.

"I can see that" She said tapping Neji's nose "Did you do a good job keeping Tou-san out of trouble, while I was away" she giggled the baby made a gargle as if answering her.

"It was the other way around, I kept him out of trouble" At this statement both, the women and child gave him a blank stare.

But this wasn't any stare, but the dreaded Hyuga stare said to be able to freeze entire arms in their place.

The baby prodigy already had this gaze down to perfection and that along with his wife giving him the same stare broke the men in front of them bending him to their will.

Crying anime tears the shell of a man, was left to the mercy of his wife and year old son.

* * *

Siting in a pub were three stooges getting drunk as they enjoyed some of the finest Sake life had to offer. The first man was big and muscular man with a mane of red hair and purple markings on his cheeks, he wore samurai like body armour with the kanji for Food on it. The second was a man with long blond hair in a pony tail that was spiky at the top he had blueish green eyes and wore a standard Chunin vest with a red Haori over the top. The final man had a pineapple shaped head, with twin scars on his face the first one the first leading from the top of his ear to the centre of his forehead the second one from the bottom of his ear to his nose, he had a goatee and sharp eyes that show intelligent despite his laziness, and uncaring demeanour.

These three men were the current Ino-Shika-Cho feared veterans of the war and all new fathers.

Taking a sip from his cup for the troublesome conversation that he was going to have he asked "Troublesome, Man you look exhausted." He said to his blond friend and he wasn't wrong his friend had black bags under his eyes and looked like nothing but skin and bones.

"Yeah, I've never seen you this exhausted before, maybe you should go home and miss Guys night out" Choza the big man said.

" **NO!** I'm not going back!" he almost shouted in protest look like a crazy person with how his skeleton like face looked about as if the grim reaper was going to take him any minute.

"Wow, calm down man, chill" his lazy friend responded "no one's going to hurt you, now tell us why you look like a dead man" Shikaku almost jumped out of his skin as Inoichi stared at him with ghoul like eyes.

"Ino" was all the man whispered in a tired voice before practically slammed his head on the table as he mumbled like a mad man that she won't stop crying.

Getting where he was coming from Shikaku tries to help his old time friend "Hey, it's not that bad-"he was cut off as Inoichi jumped at him, his Ghoul face wide eyed striking tear into his friend **"That's easy for you to say your baby's do nothing but eat and sleep, all day damns you Akimichi and Nara, damn you!"** black of his eyes could be made out quite easily and you could see the veins in his eyes pulse from being open way too wide.

He was right both Choza son who was born four months ago and Shikaku son who was only a day older then Inoichi daughter did nothing but sleep and eat, never once crying. The fact they all had their children born the same year to continue the Ino-Shika-Cho tradition was a mere coincidence. Though rumour had that they secretly planned it this way, but they are only rumours as far as anyone knows.

Recovering from his fit Inoichi drops to the floor "She won't let me sleep I haven't had a full night sleep since she was born" he cried in desperation.

"Yeah, you were unlucky, daughters are just to troublesome just wait when she gets older" his friend said "My Shikamaru only sleeps in all day and night not being troublesome at all."

Inoichi looked at him in fury and was about to destroy his friend's mind when a slap on the back stopped him.

"Hey, don't worry about it you can stay at my house tonight so you can get a good night sleep" Choza offered.

Inoichi looked as if Choza as if he was a god among men his saviour that will allow him to get a good night's sleep at last.

"That's a sound plan, I'll join you get to just to get away from the trouble wife for a few hours." Shikaku agreed.

" **Yes, you're right!"** Inoichi shouted with his vigour restored "let's get away from our troublesome wife's." as he raised his cup for a toast. **"Cheers!"**

The other stooges followed, bringing their cups and shouted cheers, drink to be able to get away from the wife's.

Unfortunately for them three large killer intents brought them to their knees, as they stared in fear for their lives standing there just so happened to be the loving wife's.

"So we're troublesome are we" Yoshino Shikaku wife growled.

"Now, now, dear it's not like that." All three men whimpered in I fear.

"Oh really, well why don't you explain exactly what you were talking about" Yoshino asked as three whips materialized in their hands as they readied to strike.

All the three of the men crawled away in fear hugging each other hoping it would somehow protect them from the dangers to come.

Ten minutes later, three women came out of the bar dragging three almost dead men by the whips warped around their necks. Just another day between the three hopeless men and three loving wives'.

* * *

In one of the many forests around the hidden leaf village was a man wearing an outfit with a high collar that just about covers his face, but you could still make out the stumble of facial hair above his mouth. He has spiky brown hair and wore black sunglasses that hide his eyes from view.

In his arms you could see a bundle and on further inspection a baby boy of a few months old surprisingly already wearing his clans trademark sunglasses, unfortunately it was impossible to tell whether he was awake or not.

The man's name was Shibi Aburame who was currently taking a stroll in the forest observing the different wildlife that lived there. From the bundle in his arms a little bug comes out and crawls on his hand lifting it up to his face the bug gives a _**"Buzz Buz Buzzz"**_

"I see" the man stated to any normal person this was seemed like the man was crazy and talking to himself, but Aburame could make out the sound the insect had made and understand its language.

The words the bug said to its father hive was _**"Buzz-Hive-Buz-needs-Buzzz- Nourishment"**_ to Aburame this translates to that the partner of the insect need to be fed and is in need of food for the Hive to sustain its self.

"I see then let us go then" at that the bug returned to its host, having completed its mission to inform Shibi that the Hive was hungry.

Shibi walked back to the Aburame compound in silence as he conversed to his own hive about how well the bonding process of the new colony went with Shino.

* * *

In a clan compound near the outskirts of the leaf dogs and people were strewn over the floor twitching every now and then. The place looked like a war zone the clan members were lying in defeat all hope lost of beating their enemy.

Only two members still standing was the clan matriarch, spiky wild hair red eyeliner and you could make out a red tattoo on each of her cheeks but she was wearing a white mask the obscured the rest. The other was a six-year-old and like her mother, she had brown hair, but hers was flat and tied into a pony tail. She wore a white mask that covered her mouth and nose too.

Both mother and daughter got ready to pounce claws ready, eyes holding the intense desire to avenge their fallen comrades. They charged zigzagging in between each other to confuse the enemy and reach their target.

But sadly the clan matriarch was forced to wait in fear as the attack was launched a white blur object coming towered her inches from her face, time seemed to slow as her current course took her right in the line of fire of the offending object too late to stop or change course hours seemed to pass as the offending object hit her face.

She was thrown to the floor, her body compulsive twitched, and just before she lost consciousness "Hana avenge me! And the clan, don't let our sacrifice be for nought." At the last word her vision blackened and as lost consciousness.

" _Okasan I won't forget your sacrifice"_ Hana thought as she leaped to her target pulling at her weapon to deal the finishing blow, she sprays white powder as she changes Kiba Inuzuka diaper, and saved the clan from certain destruction.

The youngest and newest pup of the clan could only giggle, as his big sister put him down and went to help her mom by removing the used diaper from her face and chuck it out of the window.

Tsume cursed at being defeated by her own son as she and the rest of the clan recovered from battle with their ancient enemy and one of the few things on the planet that could match up to the kage's dreaded paperwork, and the fire daimyo demon cat.

* * *

On one of the side streets of the main street of leaf village there was restaurant that was one the best in the leaf and was a frequent visiting spot for shinobi.

The restaurant itself was a just a little building consisting of two floors the first dedicated to the shop and had a kitchen in the back the second was where the family that owned the restaurant lived a man and his daughter.

The outside had a banner with the name of the restaurant "Ichiraku Ramen" this place was known to sell the best ramen in the world a fact that it's number one customer will agree with.

The flaps of the restaurant as a shout of women called **"Hey old man ramen on the double!"** the women was none other the Kushina Uzumaki the Red Hot Habanero, and woman that would go to war if anyone kept her from her love ramen.

Teuchi the owner came out "Kushina should really eat ramen with the baby about to be born, you were here only a few horse ago" he told her.

" **GRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"** was his answer as he vibrated the whole store.

"That's exactly why I'm here the baby's hungry and needs ramen fast." She told him with all the passion she could muster.

" **Kushina-Oba-san!"** came a cry as a brown blur clung itself to her leg **"Is he here is here yet!"** the blur asked.

"Not yet Ayame-Chan, you're going to have to wait until you can play with Naru-Chan" Kushina chide the five-year-old girl while rubbing her head with her hand.

Ayame was an adorable little girl with black eyes and long brown hair, said girl pouted "Aww, but I want to play with my Otouto" she whined.

"Now, now I'm sure Naru-Chan will love to play with his Nee-chan, but you're going to have to wait a little while longer" as she sat down and Ayame took the seat next her.

"But you always say that" She pouted again.

"That's because it's true, baby take time to grow." Kushina giggled.

"I know and I know, but when is the baby going to come here" Ayame asked excitedly.

"Soon, very soon" Kushina answered while rubbing her stomach.

"Order up" was called as Kushina ramen appeared and Teuchi started on the next few bowels know his favourite customer won't stop at just one.

"I swear Kushina you only got pregnant so you could eat more ramen." Teuchi laughed.

"Not true, though I will miss not being able to eat as much-dattebane." Laughed herself sticking her to as her hand rubbed the back of her head.

"Me and Minato-Kun can't wait we're so nervous and I can't stop worrying about what my baby boy will be like."

"He'll probably be a hyperactive knuckle head that loves ramen, and inherited your verbal tick." Teuchi chimed in.

"I hope he doesn't inherit the verbal tick, though I wouldn't mind the rest and I'm sure you'll love the increased business." Kushina responded to the old ramen chef.

"That I will, that I will." Teuchi didn't hide the fact he liked the idea of having another bottomless pit to feed _'With those two I'll be as rich as the Hokage by the time I retire'_ he thought as images of the future blond hair boy and Kushina eating together.

" **Kushina here you are!"** Came from the entrance "I knew you would be here" Biwako the wife of the third stated as she shakes her head "Please try and act like a woman in your position, now come on the perpetration are done."

"Right!" Kushina responded before she guzzled the last of her ramen and walked out with Biwako "Bye old man I'll see you soon"

Kushina and Biwako left the establishment as they walk towards the gates Kushina spotter her long-time friend Mikoto Uchiha, who held a bundle in her arms.

As they past Mikoto offered a bow to Biwako, and Kushina stared in wonder at the beautiful baby in her arms "wow you had a girl" Kushina said as she looked at her friend's child.

"Te Te, no, he's a boy" Mikoto giggled out.

"Aw, what a cutie, hey there little guy, what's your name handsome" Kushina asked the baby.

Responding Mikoto told her it's "Sasuke Uchiha"

Biwako came up and the stern woman now had a smile on her face as she said "Oh, he was named after the father of Sandaime-Sama then was he"

Mikoto answered "Yes, so he will turn out to be a strong and splendid shinobi." At this the baby boy began to cry.

"You're due soon too Kushina you ought to start picking out baby names soon Kushina" She smiled.

"Actually, I already decided, I'm going to call him Naruto he'll be classmates with little Sasuke here." Kushina said as she patted the boys head so he'll stop crying and poked his cheeks lightly "I hope you two get along"

After that Kushina ask Mikoto shaken slightly as her hand covered her face "By the way does it really hurt like they say it does."

A sweat dropped at Kushina question "Wow, so there really is something that scares you, shocking." At that Biwako pulled Kushina back "Come Kushina"

"Yes ma'am"

"The details behind your birthing are supposed to be secret remember until we get to our location you must avoid all contact with anyone even friends" She chided.

"Yes ma'am, sorry" Kushina responded while rubbing her head.

"Also, even though we are outside the village this is supposed to be covert so when your labour pains start don't cry out"

That last sentenced worried Kushina "Yes ma'am"

" _I can do that, no problem"_ Kushina thought worriedly as they left the village.

* * *

 **Omake- The Hokage Guard** **Platoon**

"hello Kushina Uzumaki here to introduce you The Hokage Guard Platoon"

"The Hokage Guard Platoon is a force of Konoha shinobi dedicated to protecting the Hokage, each guard is chosen by the current Hokage and even though their numbers are small the guard has some of the best of the best in it."

"I expect nothing less to be guarding my husband."

"When Minato took over he taught the guard a version of the **Hiraishin no Jutsu** **(Flying Thunder God Jutsu)** so they will always be able to get to him, but their version requires all three of them to perform the Jutsu.

"The current members of the guard starting with the youngest are

 **Genma Shiranui!"**

"A handsome 17 old boy, but despite his age he is incredibly skilled. He wears a Konoha bandana with his trademarks having it backwards and has his own personal touch having a senbon in his mouths at all times."

"Genma is a very calm and collected allowing him to lead a squad without difficulty's and achieved Chunin at age 13 and three years later Jonin. In his youth he was on a Genin team with Might Guy and Ebisu, under the leadership of Chōza Akimichi."

"He is proud and casual with his actions, but isn't boisterous and is a reliable man when stuck in difficult situations. He possesses the confidence to lead a large number of ninja though still lacks some of the experience needed, but is predicted to become one of Konoha leading field commanders in the coming years."

"Genma has a tendency to joke around and make wisecracks, his jovial nature is what helps him be such a great leader being able to defuse the tension of his comrades and calm them down when the situation calls for it. But don't let that fool you folks he is a battle hardened veteran who took part in the Third Great Ninja War, and when serious is someone you don't want to mess with."

"And guess what girls his single"

"Now Genma-San, we are all curios about why do you all ways carry a senbon in your mouth"

Smirking Genma gives an answer "Why isn't that obvious it's because it's cool" his teeth sparkle as the light hit it as he smiles.

Everyone in the audience and the Kushina face plant.

"Right moving on" she said with a bead of sweat going down her face.

"Genma abilities are average around with specialty for Ninjutsu and range weapons, of course his, trademark senbon is his specialty.

"He has a range Shurikenjutsu that he uses with his senbon and is said to have made a few of his own original Jutsu. He possesses knowledge of the human body akin to that of a tracking Ninja, which he uses to disable and weaken opponents he faces using his superior speed and trademark weapon. He holds the title of senbon expert of Konoha which earned him the rank Tokubetsu Jonin specialising in range combat."

"In Ninjutsu, he is said to possess fire nature and hold a wide range of range of Jutsu, though unconfirmed it is rumoured he has developed his one unique Shurikenjutsu Ninjutsu hybrid style."

"His favourite food is pumpkin broth with his least favourite food is spinach."

"His Hobby is travelling."

"And He is a man of action with his favourite phrase being "No words, but action"

"The next member is the second youngest at age 18 is-

 **Raido Namiashi!"**

"Raido is a serious man, well known for the burn scars he has across his face, he wears the standard Chunin vest along with the traditional Konoha headband.

"Raido is always calm in the heat of battle and is known to be strict and methodical in his actions, he is the ideal Ninja always serious."

"However, despite his cold demeanour this cold shinobi, actually has a fiancé, could this cold and ruthless man actually have a sweet spot."

" **Wait!"** Genma comes in "You actually have a fiancé; why didn't you never tell me, is she hot."

Raido just gives him a blank stare "It was irrelevant, and you didn't have a need to know."

"Irrelevant, need to know, what do you mean by that we're teammates now I need to know so I can come to the wedding."

"Who said you were invited to the wedding." Genma froze in shock at this before turning away "Oh well I bet she nothing special." He muttered.

"Well, what do we have here, seems Raido fiancé came for a visit." Kushina announced as she points to the side of the stage.

Coming on stage was a beautiful civilian girl wearing a pink sundress, with long brown hair and blue eyes. She had a perfect figure not quite an hourglass figure but still plenty fit, she was easily a B cup. Her hair seemed to flow and she had an air of innocence as her eyes seemed to sparkle when you look into them.

" _Oh kami she's hot"_ was Genma thought as he stood them like a statue with his mouth wide open.

"Raido-Kun you forgot your lunch." She said in a sweet tone as she skipped to him.

The usual cold and strict man blushes as he apologised "Sorry Aimi-Chan, I guess I forgot this just all came up last minute." She came up and gave him a kiss on the cheek "No worries Raido-Kun I like having a reason to come see you, well I'll be waiting for you at home sweetie."

" _And she's sweet"_ At that last thought Genma fall to the floor and cried.

"Well, it seems that under that cold exterior is loving man after all, Aimi-Chan sure is lucky."

Raido looks at Genma "What's wrong with you."

"How did you ever find someone so perfect." At this question Raido gave a blissful stare as he remembered times long past.

"Well" moving on the announcer told everyone.

"Raido is one of Konoha top assassins, which has earned him the moniker **"Black Swordsmen"** for his rare black blade **Kokutō**. The blade itself is poisoned and anyone unlucky enough to survive the first strike is in for a slow and painful death. Raido is a master of Kenjutsu like his namesake and uses a style especially for assassination Assassin Shadow Dance, thanks to this he as earned the rank of Tokubetsu Jonin specialising in assassination and Kenjutsu.

Unfortunately, not much is known on exactly how he fights due to the fact he kills the target with the with the first strike. However, it should be noted that his many jobs have earned him a bounty of 20,000,000 Ryo in the bingo books.

"Now for the final member of the team-

 **Captain Tatami** "

"Captain Tatami is the leader of the Hokage platoon and a Jonin who served as a veteran in the war and given a spot in the platoon in the Sandaime-Sama reign and was requested to stay on by Yondaime.

He is an all-rounder and excellent leader forged from the many battles during the war, his versatility in combat is what earned him the rank of Jonin, and though lacking in the skills of those that specialise in certain fields he makes up for it with the wealth of experience and skills he possesses.

He has fire change in chakra nature which is common in the fire country.

"He is a hard worker and determined fellow who always protects his comrades, he can be both serious and laid back at times but is one of the most reliable shinobi out there. He has earned the respect of almost every shinobi he has fought side by side with."

"He has a vast amount of knowledge on the inner workings of the village and battle, and is quick to share what he's learned with the younger generation."

"He understands the reasonability's required of shinobi and you would be wise to take his advice, because it's almost guaranteed to come in handy someday"

"He is happily married and has a son of 11 years old"

The screen changes to show him and his family.

" **Wait!"** Genma interrupted again **"That means I'm the only in the platoon that doesn't have a girlfriend!"** as he started to cry.

"Don't worry Genma, you'll find someone" Genma looks at his Senpai in hope "eventually." Tatami finished not looking too sure that almost crushed Genma.

"It's your own fault you don't have a girlfriend, if you acted more responsible you wouldn't have this problem." Raido added.

"So what I'm supposed to become as stiff as you." Genma glared at him.

"No, but most woman like a man that is committed to a relationship" Kushina stated "That's how I ended up falling for Minato-Kun, he was just so devoted to me even though I didn't know he was."

Tatami added his two cents in "That's true woman like to know that your serious about them in relationship, before things get to serious and you never really shown that much with how you always make a joke about everything, as this rate you'll never get a girlfriend."

Genma turned into a pale ghost of himself as he muttered about how unfair it was not to have a girlfriend.

"Well that's it folks for the special on the Hokage guard will see you next time." Kushina finished

* * *

 **Authors Note**

 **Edited 02/09/16 Changed some of the honorifics around a bit and how I wrote thoughts.**

Ok please review I worked really hard on this and tried to show everyone I could think of, but as I said the first view chapters are world building, please be nice, and tell me what you think.

I actually think I improved more in writing since I started writing and reading fanfiction then I did in school, damn it why couldn't I have gotten into this early passing English would have been so much easier.

A rough lay out of my plans for the fic as well as other ideas I had can be found on my profile, they are mostly just so I have an easy to access record of my story ideas.

Also let me know what you think about the Hokage Guard Omake, and if anyone can find a good translation for Raido sword style please do I tried Google translate but the name seemed way to long and looked like one word. Also I couldn't think of a nickname for Genma so anyone got ideas for that and if someone comes up with a name for Raido sword style send it me and I'll see about changing it if it's good.

Also I plan to go into details about characters that didn't get much screen time like Raido and Genma.

For those of you who don't know Iwashi Tatami is the one credited as being a member of the Hokage guard in the anime, but he would have only been 11 during time of the fourth Hokage so I made his father the guard in his place.

 **Hanami** the name of the dango shop owner is named after Hanami dango which is traditionally made during Sakura-viewing season. Hence the name Hanami (Hanami means "flower viewing"; hana meaning "flower", and mi meaning "to see").

 **Aimi** the name of Raido fiancé means ai for "love, affection" and mi meaning "beautiful".

Also can anyone send me a list of how to type all the honorific's and there uses please and how to type them.

* * *

 **I did have a part about Hiashi Personality Poll here, but that was for ages ago so I removed it.**

* * *

 **Recommendations**

Recommendations are my favourite and ongoing stories I like with the main purpose to give the authors stories the attention they deserve and offer them support needed to complete their work. This will be updated frequently with ongoing fic's but I will make sure that the stories I think are the best will stay up.

Also check my favourites for any other stories.

All the stories will be Naruto and Hinata parings since I'm a fan of them Naruto and Hinata Forever:)

Recommendations are on my Profile.

 **NaruHina Adoption Corner**

Adoption corner is a forum I came up with to make potential authors more aware of the story's that are up for adoption and make sure that the original authors work get the ending they deserves. If anyone has a NaruHina story they want to put up for adoption check it out.

Please check my profile for specify URL for adoptions that I put up for other people or find interesting which can be found in the NaruHina Adoption Corner section on it.

 **Naruto and Hinata Challenges**

Please check my profile for specify URL for challenges that I put up or find interesting which can be found in the Challenges section on it.

Finally I have a community all Naruto and Hinata fans are welcome all I ask is you try and add a NaruHina story find good to it when you come across on. Anyone interested in joining PM me the community is-

 **Naruto and Hinata Forever:)**


	2. Death and Birth of a Hero

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did, we would have seen more of Tobi abilities before the war and how he uses them, Don't get me wrong the fight with Minato was amazing, but I hated how it wasn't shown how he killed the ANBU I think it could have been really good if it was.**

* * *

 **Authors Note**

Alright to all those hates out there **GET A DAMN LIFE** if you have time to write pointless reviews telling me to kill myself, then you can do something more constructive with your time.

Also if you're going to write a review like that at least have the guts to log in.

Sorry about that but the first few reviews I got were hate mail that told me to go and kill myself for no good reason, and three of them were the same message copy and pasted.

Anyway I hate people like that and would like to thank all the people who are following me and my story and have favourite it, especially those who reviewed.

Now I ask when reviewing you follow something I call the Three R'S

 **Respect the Authors**

 **Respect the Story**

 **Respect the Reviewers**

I have no problem with giving your opinions as long as you say why and do it in a respectful manner.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait but this is a big chapter, I wanted to get this done last month but it was my birthday on the same date I uploaded the last chapter and I had last minute uni work to do. Considering how long this took I will probably be able to get a chapter done every month on my current time table, but no promises.

 **Please tell me if this is to much to read and If I should split it up into two chapters.**

Also I swear I'm cursed to keep coming up with Naruto fanfiction plans, because I have 23 plans and counting, ideas for fic's that I want to do on my profile. Damn if only I could use Shadow clones then I could write all my stories at the same time:(

* * *

 **Replies to some guest reviews**

Halftime: The reason I am voting for Hiashi personality is because I have no idea how I should do him and don't really have plans for him yet, I got the outline of the story but I didn't go into details like that yet.

Also Naruto Birth will be the same but I tried to make it new, I did it because their some scenes and plot points I wanted to add, so please bear with me.

Guest: To unknown guest reviewer thanks for pointing out hiashi in lies in the past, danger in the future, I don't really know about what you said since I think I need to re read the story from the beginning, but I sort of thought that Hiashi loved Hinata a bit but wanted to make his clan stronger like you said. I'll see when I get to rereading it.

NH SHIPPER: I thank you for your kind words and support, there's a fluffy NaruHina Omaka at the end for you and I hope you will enjoy it.

* * *

Now I would like to remind readers there is a poll up for Hiashi personality I will try and add reviews in but please try and use the pool.

 **Note: There will be Blood/Gore and death in this chapter**

* * *

 **An Uzumaki Tale**

 **Arc 1: Prologue**

 **Chapter 2: Death and Birth of a Hero**

* * *

On the outskirts of the Konoha, there was a hideout built into the mountain, there was a bridge built along the mountain, allowing access to the hideout and a river below to make it almost impossible to approach from the front and the height of the mountain itself made it impossible to attack from behind or above. However, the most peculiar feature was that above the entrance was what looked like a Tori gate built into the mountain there were six support beams that held the object to the side of the mountain. Despite its odd placement this gate served a purpose because on the front of it was a paper marked with the kanji for barrier, this along with several other seals built into the hideout made it impregnable with the only way to get in or out was through the entrance.

Outside the hideout were four ANBU one standing guard on the top of the Tori gate, two more on each side on the bridge and a final one below standing watch on the on the only rock in the river below.

" **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT HURTS** **DATTEBANE"** Was cried out as the four ANBU standing guard each felt a sweat drop behind their mask at the cry and each being thankful they don't have to go through something that can make even the dreaded Red Hot Habanero cry out.

Watching the guard from afar stand a man wearing a black cloak and a yellow mask with a flame pattern on it, next to him was what looked like a Venus fly trap coming out of the ground with a gap between its mouth were a strange human with one half black and the other half white could be seen.

" **Looks like it's almost time"** came a sinister voice from one.

"Yes, after today the first piece will be in place, and the Kyuubi will be mine and the leaf village destroyed."

With that both men disappeared as one sank into the ground and the other one was sucked into a vortex from his eye, a crimson glow of hatred could be seen from his eye just before he vanished.

* * *

Inside stood four people in the stone room at the entrance another tag could be seen for the barrier. The first a man with bright yellow hair stood nervously, his hands stretched above the stomach of his wife we laid on a table screaming in pain as she gave birth. The other two was a nurse who stood to the side heling as an old woman, assisted Kushina as her midwife.

"Will she be ok, I've never seen Kushina-Chan in so much pain before, that she cried out like this, will she really be alright." Minato asked as he looked worriedly at his wife as she screamed and grimaced in pain, wanting to help his love more as the strongest woman he knows makes another scream.

"Yes, she's going to be fine, now shut up and stay focused on the Kyuubi seal" came from the Biwako, as she scolded Minato for being so unfocused.

"Yes, but she's so-" Minato concerns were cut off as Biwako told him "You're the Yondaime Minato, now get a grip and act like it, most men would have dropped dead from the pain long ago, but women are much stronger."

Minato focused on the seal, but his concerns was still there as he thought _"Even so Kushina-Chan still in so much pain"_

In the Seal Kushina could loudly hear a roar as the Kyuubi tried to break free from his prison. He was bound to a rock that floated in midair, spikes impaled his every limb blood could be since coming from the wounds, causing him pain as he struggled thrashing about the golden chains that held him from freedom.

" _He's so strong the Kyuubi is raving"_ Minato thought looking determined his face covered in sweat as he struggled to hold back the fox.

"Hang in their Kushina-Chan" He told her sending her a worried glance before he turned back "Naruto come on" he almost shouted willing his son to be born faster.

* * *

Outside a vortex open up from behind the ANBU standing on the Tori gate as two hands grabbed his head, a sickening **SNAP** was heard as the hands holding the man's head twisted, breaking his neck as it turned, his face now stuck looking slightly behind him as if he was an owl, killing him instantly.

" _One down"_ The masked man thought as the dropped the ANBU, the other ANBU acute senses picked up the snap as the two on the side turned and charged. The masked man made no move to dodge as they draw their blades and swung, the blades ran though the man, but the blades did not stop as each of their swords impaled their comrade it rained crimson blood as the sword cut through the flesh.

The blades glowed crimson as each ANBU watched in slow motion as the guts of their comrade were spilled by their own blade, waves of blood covered their vison splattering their masks, the man they attacked just stood there the blood didn't splat him but passed right threw him, as if he was never there, the mans red eye, held no reaction one could see as the river of blood flowed through him from each side clashing at the centre making another splash both ANBU realised that what they attacked was an illusion. As the ANBU fall they two went through the man.

" _Three down"_ The Ghost of a man repeated.

The last ANBU watched as all three of his comrades were killed in a blink of an eye, the illusion above him turned his gaze to him, and walked through the corpses of his victims like the ghost he was.

The last ANBU was thinking he had to report this to Yondaime-Sama, his eyes darted to the side, watching for the enemy while still keeping his eyes on the ghost before him.

The Masked man jumped off the gate, the ANBU ignored it thinking it was just an illusion as he continued to watch the sides, but when the Ghost landed just inches in front of him, he saw the ripples of water below, this saved the man's life as it proved to him the man was real and he charged.

But when the man swung his sword to he watched in shock as his blade two went through the man and he followed from the force he put behind the attack.

The ANBU glanced at the Ghost again confused why it wasn't real, but unknown as he passed through the Ghost made the preparation to turn when he glanced the Ghosts hand was already inches from his face as it grabbed him by the throat suffocating him.

The ANBU dropped his sword and sealed his fate as he tried to struggle free his hand futilely trying to get him free as his body dropped to the river below. Behind his mask his eyes were wide in fear as he choked tears coming from his eyes and spit from his mouth.

His body touched the river below and he caught a glimpse of a single Sharingan as his vision went to black and he passed from this world.

The masked man released his hold on the now dead ANBU _"Four Down"_ he finished his gaze now turned to the entrance, behind him his partner appeared as he eyed the corpse's with glee.

* * *

 **Back inside**

* * *

" **WAAAAAAAAA! WAAA! WAA!"**

Was heard as Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze caught her breath, relaxing as she listens to the sound of her baby crying. As the sounds of the baby reach her a lone tear drops as happiness fills her as she is finally a mother.

Minato stood to the side frozen, his eyes wide still not believing that it was really happen that he is a father "It-Its really here" he said in amazement, as he watched Biwako washing his son as he cried, warping him into a blanket.

As tears started to wheel in Minato eyes brought his arm up and say with joy "Today I'm a- a Father."

Biwako smiled at him as she walked over to him "Yes Minato, you have a healthy baby boy."

As Biwako walks up to him Minato held his hand out as called his child's name for the first time "Naruto" only be taken by surprise as Biwako shield the baby from him and told him hands off you.

As he frowned she proclaimed "Okaasan first Otōsan second." Minato could only frown as she took his baby boy away from him and give a weak "Kay" as she made her way over to the mother.

More tears came to Kushina eyes as she turned her head to catch a glimpse of her baby for the first time. "So Naruto, we finally meet" she whispered with a smile memorising his features he had a turf of sun kissed blond hair like his fathers and a round face like his mother, chubby with baby fat, finally there were three cute whisker marks on each cheek like that of a fox, though Kushina knew where they were from she didn't care. All she could was stare in wonder at **Her** son.

"Now you will have more time later" Biwako announced as she walked away trying to comfort the baby she was holding.

Minato made his way to his beloved wife putting one hand on hers as he asked her "Kushina-Chan are you alright."

"Yeah, I'm ok" she told him still a bit weak, Minato looked like he was about to cry himself when he told her "Thank you" for making him a father.

Kushina eyes sparkled filled with joy and happiness like her husbands were as she whispered "Minato-Kun"

"Alright" Minato announced as he made a fist and punched into his hands "I realise what you've just been through, but we need to really seal the Kyuubi" as he said that a scream was heard as Naruto started to cry again.

"Biwako-Sama, Tachi" he called out turning, there he saw a masked man with a cloak, holding his son a hand ready to take his life.

"Yondaime Minato step away from the Jinchuuriki" Both Minato and Kushina looked at him with fear, for their son.

"Or else this child, will die in its first minute."

" _How the hell did he get past the barrier, who, who is"_ Minato cursed, as he pivoted foot readying to rescue Naruto.

" **Ahhhhh!"** Came from Kushina as the seal on her stomach started to bulge and the sealing formula spread over the rest of her body, a sign that it was about to fail.

" **Kushina-Chan!"** Minato shouted as he faced her _"No the Kyuubi seal is-"_ he thought worryingly before he was cut off by the intruder.

"Get away from the Jinchuuriki, don't you care what happens to the little brat." The masked man threatened pulling a kunai from his sleeve.

As Minato looked back at the masked man he could see Biwako and Tachi lying on the floor as blood pooled out, a clear sign that they were dead, making the Yondaime Hokage panic even more as "Wait" lifting his left hand up, hoping to stop calm the man down before he does anything rash "Just please calm down."

"Speak for yourself, I am as calm as can be Minato" was his reply as he threw Naruto into the air.

" **NARUTO!"** Kushina shouted as she watched her baby cry as he was thrown, Minato was angered at the act as he glared at the man.

The masked man jumped up after Naruto intending to skewer him with the Kunai, but at the last second Naruto disappeared, and Minato appeared on the side of the wall with Naruto in his arms.

"Leave it to the Yellow Flash of the Leaf, but what about the next one" The masked man taunted as he fell and right when his feet touched the ground he made a hand seal.

" **Hissssssss!"** At the sizzling sound Minato stared down at Naruto in shock, noticing the explosive tags attached to the blanket Naruto was wrapped in, as they sizzled about to explode.

" **Minato-Kun!"** Kushina shouted in desperation.

Minato jumped off the wall, grabbing the blanket, as he fell the scene around him changed as he threw the blanket away. As he landed in a now different location he jumped again, hugging his son to him, protecting him as he crashed through a door of a house seconds before it exploded.

Minato was sent flying as touched the ground, he dug his feet in to stop him and Naruto, as he came to a stop Naruto started to cry again.

Minato could only smile at his boy "Thank goodness Naruto wasn't injured "Ow" he winced in pain as he realised that a piece of wood from the house was jammed in his right leg.

As he removed the offending splinter, he thought back to the man analysing everything that happened in the last few seconds. _"He forced me to use the_ _ **Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Jutsu)"**_ as he looked at the now bloody spike he finished his thought _"His target was Kushina-Chan, and he succeeded in separating us, tch got to hurry"_ he flicked the piece of wood in the air and as it fell he disappeared.

And reappeared in a safe house on the outskirts of the Konoha.

* * *

 **Back at the Hideout after Minato left**

* * *

Kushina glared at the masked man as he approached her **"Who are!"** you she asked, her breath laboured and body in pain from the weakening seal.

"Me, I'm no one just a ghost from the past." He taunted her as he looked at her with his Sharingan eye.

"Wait but that's-" She was cut off as a Genjutsu subdued her "Don't worry Kushina it will all be over soon, and then the dream can begin." The masked man told his docile captured as she obeyed his commands.

A vortex appeared from his eye as he and Kushina were Sucked in.

They reappeared farther away from Konoha, he set Kushina upon a stone and then used Fuinjutsu to hold her in place restraining her with the four stones around her, as he finished he undid the Genjutsu he placed on her.

As Kushina came to she looked around noticing the different location breathing heavily, she asked "Alright, what do you want?"

"I'm going to extract the Kyuubi from you and crush Konoha" Kushina was shocked at his answer as she spurted out "No you can't"

The masked man set his eye on her as he continued "Minato teleportation Jutsu allows him to move instantly, to locations that are marked with Jutsu formula's, those same marking are incorporated into this sealing formula. That way Minato can protect you at all times, but he's far away now and the Kyuubi seal is weakened due to child birth, do you have any idea how long I wait for this moment."

* * *

 **Back with Minato**

* * *

Minato was putting Naruto in a bed "You'll be safe here" he told his son and as he pulled the blankets over the sleeping boys face "Naruto, please be patient, I have to go and rescue your mother now right now."

* * *

 **Back with Kushina**

* * *

Kushina stared wide eyed at the Masked man, both not moving a muscle, however inside the seal the Kyuubi was staring down the intrude as he growled **"It's you!"** recognising the intruder.

The masked man's Sharingan spun, and in Kushina Mindscape, the Kyuubi pupils shrank and then expanded into the same pattern of the Sharingan.

The ball of Lava the Kyuubi was attached to started to melt and so did the chains holding him down, the Kyuubi freed himself pulling away from the chains lava and blood flew as he did, his eyes now empty of all thought only showing mindless fury. The spike impaled into his chest was pushed out as he roared.

In the real world, Kushina mouth was open in a silent scream, crimson chakra enveloped her, bubbling in the shape of a fox her eye two were white, devoid of all thought.

The seal on her stomach opened up into a black hole, as a portal opened up connecting this world with the one inside Kushina Mindscape.

"Now then, come on out Kyuubi" the masked man ordered as he focused or his energy, to release the seal.

Blood red chakra erupted from the seal at his command, it took the shape of the Kyuubi head as it roared, like the spirit, it was it flew into the air, the chakra taking physical form as it got higher and higher eventually nine tails sprouted, and with a thump the full body of the Kyuubi manifested in the real world after more than a century.

With a mighty roar towards the full moon the Kyuubi celebrated its freedom from the seal, as it stood on two legs the last of its chakra being separated from its ex-prison. As the last remnants of his chakra left, Kushina she fell to the floor, her body exhausted and on the verge of death.

The Kyuubi gave another roar as the masked man acknowledge his victory over his new servant "Good now we'll head to Konoha village." He spoke as he turned and walked away.

"Wait" Kushina managed to get out.

"You Uzumaki are just amazing, you don't die right away when the tail beast is extracted." He complimented and at the same time, the Kyuubi glared at Kushina.

"You were the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki" At that the savage Kyuubi faced her his eye full of blood lust as she prepared to strike "So I'll let you die by his hands" at the commend the Kyuubi swung its claw at Kushina, she could only watch as her death came, a shock wave and explosion occurred as the Kyuubi claw landed on his former host.

However, it was not to be, as seconds after Minato appeared on top of the tree in front of the Kyuubi, his wife safely in his arms.

The masked man looked up to Yellow Flash "Well, well you really are as quick as a flash, but you're too late."

Kushina looked at her husband and whizzed out "Minato, Naruto is his he alright then." Her eye had black bags under them, her face a deathly pale as she struggles to stay conscious, but despite her critical condition, the only thoughts on her mind were what happened to her baby.

Minato smiled as he responded "Yes he's fine, he's in a safe place for now."

"Good, Minato that masked man… his with the Kyuubi…he's heading to the village stop them." Kushina whispered.

At that Minato glared at the man, his eyes an icy cold blue, that promised death before he disappeared.

"He flew away, oh well that's fine, let's get to Konohagakure" The masked man stated not at all affect by Minato's glare that promised his death.

* * *

In a bright room Naruto was sleeping peaceful where his daddy left him, in the centre of the room Minato appeared carrying Kushina bridal style, he turned to Naruto walking towards him.

"But why?" Kushina asked her husband _"You should've stayed and fought Minato."_

Minato smiled at her as he looked at her happy that she is alright, but worried never having seen his wife looking so weak before.

"Never mind, just stay with Naruto" He told her as he put her down next to the sleeping baby.

As Kushina looked at her baby, tears started to well up in her eyes as she gently put a hand, on the sheets covering his stomach, before she moved it up stroking the whisker marks on his right cheeks and bring him closer to her "Naruto" she sobbed now long holding back her tears and as happiness and relief fills her as she finally holds her baby in her arms.

Minato watched the scene the burning rage he had for the masked man that stole his son and kidnapped his wife faded for an instant at the mother and son moment. However, it came back full force and stronger than ever " _If I didn't make it in time, Kushina-Chan would have never held Naruto, she would never have gotten to see him grow and Naruto would have lost his mother."_ At that realisation his fist tightened as he ran to the wardrobe pulling it open.

"Thank you, Minato and Good luck." Kushina whispered as her husband got ready.

Minato pulled out his Hokage robes, swinging it on in one move and as he did, he told his wife "I'll, be right back."

* * *

The hidden leaf village was peaceful, fathers and sons watched the stars, husbands and wife's argued, cats made their rendezvous, shopping patriot's left for the night promising to come back, friends helped their drinking buddy's home. The villagers laughed and gossiped without a care in the world completely unaware of the danger that was approaching.

"Hmm" Kakashi signed as Guy once again tried to rope him into another challenge "Look, why don't we just do rock paper scissors again." Kakashi offered not wanting to do anything to strenuous on this peaceful night.

"Oh come on there must be something more exciting we can do, and you call yourself my rival" Guy complained, in his usual over the top voice.

Kakashi stared at him as, he explained "We have to get an early start tomorrow; so why don't we take a pass for tonight." He eyed smiled hoping to placate his rival.

"A mission is no excuse! I have all this pent up energy inside me, so there's no better time than right now for some really rigorous training!" Guy shouted as he kept walking on ward his hand pointed towards the sky and a bright future as he continued his monolog about training, not realising that Kakashi stopped feeling like something bad was going to happen.

When Guy finally noticed him, he swung back getting right in Kakashi's face **"Are you even listening to me!"**

"Forget that for now" Kakashi told him, trusting his instincts, that have been honed by years of fighting and life and death situations. "Do you feel something strange, like there was suddenly a dark chill in the air." He told his comrade as he searched for the source of the disturbing feeling.

" **THE ONLY THING CHILLY HERE IS YOUR ATTITUDE YOU MUST BE MORE HOT BLOODED!"** Guy shouted at the top of his lungs at his apathetic companion unaware that Kakashi was sensing what was to come.

* * *

At the Uchiha compound a young boy with ravine coloured hair was holding a small baby that had the same pitch black hair as him, as he gazed upon the moon.

"I feel something ominous" he stated to himself, as a chill went up his spine.

As with agreeing the baby in his arms started to cry out "There, there its ok" the boy told his baby brother.

" _What a strange feeling, of all the times for Tosan and Kaasan to be out"_ he thought as he continued to rock his brother, before smiling "Don't cry Sasuke, your big brother will protect you, I promise you that."

* * *

In his study Hiruzen Sarutobi read over some of the reports in Minato place as smoked his pipe, but then he suddenly felt a chill as he breathed out, smoke filled the air as he looked at the window at the full moon. "It can't be" He said praying that the ire familiar feeling was not what he thought it was. Getting up, he left the room, not taking a chance as he went to change into his battle armour.

* * *

The masked man landed in an alleyway of the village, silently as he prepared his plan, his lone Sharingan eye blazed crimson as he shouted **"Summoning Jutsu!"**

Seals spread out as he slammed his hand to the ground, time seemed to stop in the village, people froze mid step, leafs came to a halt mid-air, as absolute silence filled the village for a single moment, then it all came to an end as an event that would leave the village scared for years started.

" **BOOOOOOM!"** was heard all over the village as an explosion went off, smoke filled the area, catching the attention of every person in the village, powerful shockwaves sent debri flying and the villagers closest to the event stopped the arms up to protect them from the wind as others were knocked down.

As the shockwaves ceased, the villager looked at the shadowy figure in the smoke. A villager watched in terror as he asked "Is that?" glowing blood red eye could be seen through, as reddish/orange fur appeared, and a growling could be heard.

The villagers cried out in terror **"No way!"** one of them shouted at the monster that appeared before them, nine tails curled out and a blood curdling **"ROOOOAAARRRRR!"** filled Konoha.

" **I-it's the Kyuubi!"** one of the villagers shouted, and all the villagers fled for their lives.

"Go Kyuubi!" The masked man ordered his servant, and by command of the Sharingan the fox obeyed, releasing another earth shattering roar, windows broke all over and his left claw smashed up the building next to him the wreckage flew impaling the feeling citizens.

He swung his claws about crushing one building after another building, blood covered his claws from the citizens that couldn't get away in time, they're squashed bodies and pools of blood littered the streets.

His tails lashed out crushing more buildings, as they moved out the way you could see the remains of the once house owners their body under the rubble and the wreckage took on a crimson paint.

In another building Lifeless eyes looked at the back of the beast, surprise forever etched on his face, as blood came down from his eyes.

His tails now dripped with blood, as the crimson coated the beast fur, Kyuubi looked every bit as demonic as the legends said.

His claws came up, killing more of his prey, as the crimson sheen spread more and more, now reaching up to his upper knees.

With a chakra powered roar, he blasted the villagers he couldn't reach away, they flew in the air, their bodies crashing into buildings, beaten and broken as their limbs bent in unnatural ways. Those far enough away to survive the crashing were pinned to the walls and could only watch their death approach as debri blown way, crashed into them, some were crushed, others impaled wooden or metal spikes, by the end of the roar the wall was covered in red paint as flesh and bits of bone and white dust stuck to its surface.

Those few that survived were in no condition to run as the Kyuubi begin to move, his claws stepped over the blood and corpses of his prey, not at all affected, crushing their body further into an unrecognised pulp, and bloody footprints were left on the surfaces that were still somewhat clean.

They watched in fear, as the blood covered demon approached them its mouth opening as and his still stainless white teeth could be seen, sharp and ready to tear into them.

* * *

In the Hokage Tower an Anbu Shunshin behind the Sandaime "Sandaime-Sama, it's the Kyuubi." As he gave his report, the Sandaime Hokage was already dressed making the final adjustments to his armour before he went into battle.

"Yes, I know, I'll restrain him, you and the others go and protect all the people of the village." He told his subordinate with the calm and stern voice of a leader.

"Yes, sir" The Anbu replied before vanishing to relay the Hokage's orders to the rest of his squad.

" _Was Kushina seal broken, we failed even with all the safeguards we put in place" He thought._

" _Biwako"_ The Sandaime mulled over the where about of his wife before he went into battle hoping she is still alive.

* * *

In the Uchiha district of the village Itachi Uchiha made his way through his house as earthquakes happen, the wall shook as the tremors worsened, as a roar and tremors reached him, Itachi made his way through the house, with his little brother, intent on getting them to safety.

As he walked another tremor shook the house cause little Sasuke to cry, see his little brother scared Itachi tried to calm him down. "their thei-" Another earthquake cut him off causing Itachi to stumble as he continued to outside.

As he arrived Itachi heard his fellow clan members shout **"The demon fox is on the loose!"** over the rushing wind and roars in the distance.

When the wind finally calmed down, Itachi eyes opened to the sight of his clan fleeing, running for the lives in a panic. As he made his way to centre of the street, to find out what was going on, a boulder crashed down right where he was just seconds ago.

More boulders came flying from out of nowhere crushing the civilians unable to escape, shockwaves sent the ones that survived flying scattering them and killing them from the force.

Shinobi managed to jump out the way in time while the citizens were killed without mercy, unable to avoid the raining rubble.

As the dust from the last boulder, Itachi could be seen protecting his little brother, as he got up he smiled seeing his precious little brother safe.

As his brother cried Itachi calmly told him "It's okay, you got a little scared, huh?" he tightened his arms around his brother protectively as he got, up he was shocked to see all the dead around him, their limbs were twisted and their bodies were bruised and covered in blood. As he took a look around, he realized he was the only survivor.

The crying of his little brother brought him back and he ran as fast as he could to get them to safety.

" _Don't worry little brother, I'll protect you, I promise."_ Was Itachi's final thoughts as he left.

* * *

" **This is an announcement from the Konoha Police! All Citizens are to evacuate to the southeast shelter!"**

As Itachi ran he heard the announcement again and again. However, as he made his way to the shelter all of a sudden he stopped as he heard crying over the roar of destruction.

Turning his head, he saw a little girl about his age with brown hair in a ponytail, she wore a purple long sleeve shirt with the Uchiha insignia on the back, and he recognised her as one of his clan members. Her hand was on the wall as she stumbled through the alley, as she cried for her parents.

" **Come here!"** Itachi shouted to her, the girl turned her head, her face was round and she had two onyx coloured eyes that glistened with tears, her long hair framed her face to her chin and under her right eye was a mole.

"Itachi-Kun" she whispered in recognition.

" **Hurry!"** Itachi urged, his hand held out for her, as the over held Sasuke.

Wiping her eyes, she responded "Okay" and started to run to him, an explosion came from behind her from where she just was sending her flying a bit before she reached him.

As the explosion happened Itachi grabbed her hand pulling her to him, as her face hit his chest Itachi, swung them to the side and into the ground, moving his arm and hand to her back, holding her and Sasuke in his protective embrace.

As they recovered Itachi told her "We're going to the shelter." She made a small noise of conformation as Itachi let go of her and proceeded to the shelter.

She grabbed hold of the bottom of his shirt scared as she ran to keep up with him.

As they ran the eventually ended up with a group of other civilians that were evacuating, and as they got further from away from the danger they started seeing their fellow clansmen in the military police helping evacuating the villagers.

As whey continued moving Itachi's eyes widened in recognition, he turned to the girl and told her "Keep going."

"Itachi-Kun?" She questioned.

"Everyone will be there." he told her as he ran off, over to the police force as they shouted to stay calm.

"Tosan!" Itachi called as he ran to his father.

His father looked down as he told his sons "I knew you would be alright, get to the shelter quickly."

Itachi frowned a bit before agreeing "Okay"

* * *

" **DAMN YOU KYUUBI IT'S TIME TO RELEASE ALL MY PENT UP ENERGY!"** Guy shouted, stupidly provoking the, rampaging fox demon.

"We don't know what we're up against." Kakashi as the voice of reason tried to stop his idiot friend.

" **Come on, I'll be your opponent!"** Guy said anyway, as he made a crane pose, his arms raised making a V-shape, with one leg held up.

"Wait!" Senior Jonin with ringed red eyes and a sword told them. "Gather immediately in the guard room."

"Why" Kakashi questioned.

"The Sandaime Hokage ordered it!" He shouted at them.

"What Hiruzen-Sama, did." Guy confirmed before "You heard him, let's go Guy."

* * *

The Ino-Shika-Cho were protecting some of the citizens as they evacuated, Choza used his staff to hit away any debri that came their way.

"Now's our chance." Choza shouted.

"Quickly evacuate the village" Shikaku ordered.

In the background the Kyuubi could be seen, flames below him as if the flames of hell came up, as his rampage continued.

* * *

Up in the trees several Konoha shinobi stood about to begin their counter attack "Are we ready" One them questioned and "Yeah" was his response.

As the Kyuubi claw crushed another building, causing it to explode, one of the shinobi used the smoke as a cover to get close.

"Over here Kyuubi!" he shouted as he threw kunai with explosion tags on them, they did nothing as they exploded right in his face, only angering the beast even more.

The Kyuubi tried to kill the insect that attacked him swung his claw, but the fox missed as the Konoha shinobi fell as the claw came and two more shinobi jumped up on the other side, as they too threw kunai explosive tags, but the fox hit them with his arm, breaking their necks as he sent them flying.

"Your battles, over here, with me" more Konoha ninja shouted from behind, annoyed by the constant attack come from these insects the crimson covered fox swung his tails in all directions, with a roar killing the two that attacked him.

As the Shockwave hit the remaining troops, their leader called out "Do not falter, we must allow the remaining villagers to escape." He shouted and as he did that the Kyuubi found where they were hiding. As he turned he came face to face with the Sharingan pattern of the Kyuubi, before it destroyed the tree they were standing in sending it flying.

More Ninja arrived shouting "Don't take action on your own, assemble around Hiruzen-Sama!"

"Carry out your orders!" the Sandaime shouted to his Ninja, knowing that if they need to get the beast away from the village before they do anything more.

* * *

The Sandaime wasn't the only kage to arrive, on top of the Hokage monument on the head of the Yondaime Hokage, Minato appeared in a flash of yellow light.

His cape fluttered in the wind as he stared at the Kyuubi and the damage it's done to his village.

" _As Hokage I must protect the village, my family, this is what I'm meant to do right now, I won't let you destroy my home."_ Minato thought as he gazed at the fox determination in his eye as he prepares to go into battle.

As if by fate the Kyuubi's eyes caught the Yondaime, he turned his head and faced him glaring at the Yondaime.

"So you noticed me, huh" said to himself not at all surprised about the face the fox singled him out from so far away, knowing that the fate of the village will be decided by them in the end.

The Kyuubi open his mouth blue and red chakra started to gather compressing into a purple ball of compressed chakra.

Realising what the fox intends, Minato starts to make hand signs "I won't let you do this."

Just as the ball is about to hit the monument, it stops seals appear in midair around it, the air and space surrounding the ball twist and bend as it seems to swallow the chakra.

To the side Minato is controlling the barrier and the space and time itself obeyed him as he orders it to close around the sphere.

As the sphere is fully consumed Minato brought his Kunai up finishing the Jutsu and miles away from behind him an explosion happen that can be clearly seen from the village destroying an entire mountain range.

" _With this much power I need to carefully chose where I redirect his attacks."_ The Yondaime thought, knowing that a blast like that could kill millions if he sent it to the wrong place.

* * *

In the village almost all shinobi stopped as a lull from the fight started as they all recognised the Jutsu used and what it means.

Choza stated "That Jutsu that redirected the Kyuubi attack that's a transportation barrier."

"It's, Minato" Shikaku finished.

The Sandaime rallied the remaining Konoha Ninja as he ordered them to move into.

Unfortunately for Minato his allies weren't the only ones to take note of his arrival.

* * *

 **Back On the Monument**

* * *

Back on the monument Minato thought _"I got to alert Sandaime-Sama of what's going on."_ As he thought that the masked man from before appeared behind him his left hand stretched, as he prepared to get rid of his adversary.

Just as his hand was about to reach Minato turn around stabbing his Kunai in the side of the man's head in a reverse grip.

Only be taken by surprise when the Kunai goes through the man's head and as Minato hand comes out the other side the man's outstretched hand came up, at first Minato arm went through it too but then the man suddenly grabbed Minato's arm.

"I'm your opponent and your done for." The masked man said with confidence as a vortex appeared in his left eye and proceeded to suck Minato in.

Just seconds away from being sucked in completely Minato disappeared.

"He got, away, so fast next time I'll take him a lot quicker." The masked man said impressed at the speed at which the yellow flash moved at.

"As soon as we touch." He finished as he made a hand sign and followed Minato as the vortex in his eye sucked him in.

* * *

On the outskirts of the village in the center of three tri-Kunai's Minato appeared and fall to the ground.

" _My attack passed right through him, but a moment later he made himself solid and tried to pull me inside him."_ Minato thought going over what his enemy did.

" _What was that Jutsu."_ He thought concerned when he suddenly felt a presence, looking in front of him, he sees a distortion in space as a vortex appears and the man from before comes out of it.

The masked man looked at Minato with his lone Sharingan eye "You shall not escape."

"He uses the transportation technique two, that's how he was able to grab Kushina and move so quickly." Minato thought over as he pulled his Kunai out of the ground and face his opponent.

" _He defeated the, Anbu Black opts assigned to Sandaime-Sama, got past the highest level classified barrier, and know that the Kyuubi seal will weaken during childbirth, even more then that he undid the Kyuubi seal and tamed him, he slipped in and out of the village without any alarms."_ Minato listed all the man's achievements in his head and came to one conclusion.

" _There's only one man I know that can do all that."_

"Are you Madara Uchiha?" Minato asked the masked man, at the question the man took off his hood showing his spiky hair.

"No, that would be impossible, he's dead."

"I wonder about that." The masked man taunted.

"In the end it doesn't matter who you are, but why attack the Konohagakure" Minato responded with another question.

"What would you like to hear, I could say I did it on a whim, or that I planned it, or that it's for war, or that it's for peace." The man pulled chains from his sleeves, as he finished his monologue of reasons.

" _Either way he's not ordinary, he can control the nine tails, his transportation technique surpasses both Nidaime-Sama, and mine. And he as some dangerous ideology, if I don't settle this now we'll have even big problems then the Kyuubi."_ Were Minato thoughts as he prepared to fight and the masked man attached the chain to his wrists.

" _If I transport myself to the village, he'll come to the battlefield with me, it will be chaos, if he's anything like Madara he can't keep the Kyuubi under the summoning Jutsu for long. I have to trust Sandaime-Sama and take this guy out right here now."_

"Now that I've freed the Kyuubi there is no hope for any of you." The masked man stated as both he and Minato charged.

Minato tried to stab him with his Kunai only to faze right through him, when Minato came out the other side the man's change attempted to ensnare him, but as they begin to tighten Minato disappeared in a flash and reappeared at a kunai ahead of him.

" _My physical attacks have no effect on him, but he makes himself solid when he attacks me, I have to aim for a mutual strike precisely timed. But he knows he's vulnerable when he attacks and considering the time remaining on the Kyuubi summoning Jutsu he doesn't want a lengthy battle either. Whoever attacks an instant quicker than the other will win this match."_ Minato summarised his strategy to win, in his head before attacking the man and towards the moment that will decide the battle.

Both combatants charged like they did the first time, but Minato threw his kunai at the last second, but it went through the man.

As the man's hand was about to land the finishing blow that would end the fight, Minato produced a Giant Rasengan in his right hand. But it was too late as the spinning orb of chakra approached, the man's blow hit and the fight over as he declared "I win"

But in a flash Minato disappeared in midair behind him from the Kunai he threw, his left hand grabbed the Kunai in midair, and in slow motion Minato finished his attack and slammed the Rasengan right into the man's back.

As the orb drilled through him and the ground below him shattered the masked man realized what happened "Damn it, he teleported himself to his kunai."

As the orb of chakra drilled into the masked man Minato finished the match with the whisper of **"Flying Raijin LEVEL 2(Hiraishin no Jutsu)"**

An explosion happen as the compressed chakra was released, shattering the ground below, but just seconds before Minato separated from him he slammed his hand on the spot his Rasengan drilled into and left his mark on the man.

The masked man jumped away, his breathing was deep the attack having taken a toll on him as his left hand seemed to melt, as a white liquid fell from it.

"You got me, you really are a slippery one, I should have never left my guard down around you." The man commended.

But as he finished Minato teleported to him and stab him with his kunai his other hand was on the man's chest. _"Flying Raijin Jutsu of course he must have marked me somewhere."_ The man thought in surprise as hegrasped how Minato appeared.

As the man when through his thoughts a sealing array appeared from the hand Minato had on his chest. "A contract seal, trying to separate the Kyuubi from me."

"With this the Kyuubi no longer, yours"

* * *

Back in the village the Kyuubi eyes returned to the normal slit shape, he stood on two legs, his fur glistened in the moonlight bathing him in a crimson glow from the blood of his prey, as he let out a roar of his long sorted freedom.

Though no longer under someone's control, the fox rampage never ceased, instead it got worse as his savage power now had a millennium of knowledge and experience guiding it on its mission to destroy Konoha.

He crushed building and aim specifically the feeling citizens, intent on making all the humans that persecuted and kept him imprisoned. The filthy humans that know only how to hate, fear and destroy those that they don't understand.

" _ **You filthy humans! No matter how many century pass, you never learn you always seek to use us for your own gains, destroying everything around you. You wanted a monster, then you'll have one, your disgusting kind are real monsters, no matter how much we did for you, you squander and abused the mercy we showed and the kindness he gave you. Your inferior race never deserved chakra, you misused it and hunted us for years well, no more now it's your turn to be hunted, by the very monsters your darkness has created."**_ They Kyuubi thought lost in his own hatred toward humanity.

After he destroyed the nearest building the only ones left were the 3 shinobi that survived his assault and a child, who was saved when his mother shielded him from the debri.

"Iruka are you alright?" the fox could hear the women ask weakly and could smell the blood from the injuries she suffered, he could sense her life force fading and he focused his attention on her knowing she won't be able to flee from his wrath.

"Kaasan are you ok? What's the matter?" the fox hears picked, the young boy stared shocked at seeing the wound in his mother back, he had a cut on the bridge of his nose from the last attack that will surely leave a scar, he had short brown hair with the back tied in a topknot. At seeing his mother's condition, he called his father "Tosan look its Kaasan she's been hit."

"Why didn't you stay in the shelter Iruka, leave your Okasan to me hurry up and get out of here now." The man ordered, his son.

"No Tosan I'm not just going to run away and leave you and Kaasan behind here, I'm going stay and protect Kaasan."

" **Don't you dare push me son it's a parent's duty to protect their children!"** The boy's father shouted.

The fox attacked the group, as the boy's father ordered the last shinobi to take the boy.

Just as the fox was about to attack-

" _Humans can be foolish creates, but don't hate them my children, they may make mistakes, but they are capable of great kindness and love. Though some will have dark desires and commit many monstrosities not all humans are like that. Please always try and see the good in people I know it may be hard to find but remember there is always light deep down in their hearts."_

Rang through the fox's head, causing him to miss the shinobi he attacked, the fox notice that one shinobi was running away with the boy. The Kyuubi was intent on going after his prey, knowing that it couldn't get away from him, but as he was about to strike the boy's father stood between him.

" _but remember there is always light deep down in their hearts."_ He heard his creators voice again.

The fox changed its attack to the Ninja in front of him and let the boy go. _**"Such a weakling not' worth my time."**_ The fox thought arrogantly, trying to mask the pity he felt towards the inferior being.

* * *

As the Sandaime watched the Kyuubi he could see the blood of his people coated the beast's body, he resolved to drive the beast out of his village as he begun to give orders to his men, knowing that most of them will die, but having no other choice if he was to save his home. He looked at them all one last time and was proud to see the will of fire burned brightly in all their eyes and that each one of them was prepared to die for their home.

"We need to protect the village; we need to drive the Kyuubi outside the village walls. Buy me some time, so I can ready my Jutsu, do not let up the attack." The Sandaime order to his ninja behind him.

"Yes Sir! Let's go" Responded the lead ANBU, him and the rest of Anbu mobilised, they moved across the rooftops, quickly surrounding the fox before simultaneously throwing exploding kunai at the fox. At last the explosions did nothing, but anger the fox more and allow the ninja below him to get away, with a single swipe of his claws he took out almost the entire squad in a second, his claws slice some of the lucky member's in two and they quickly died of blood loss as their crimson fluid flooded out within seconds. Others were unlucky and were blown away by the force, their bodies broken as their bones cracked and they were forced to have an agonising slow death as what was left of their organs failed, and they felt almost all their muscles twisting in odd angles.

The Sandaime watched the sight with a heavy heart, as he bit his thumb and went through some hand seals and shouted **"Ninja Art: Summoning Monkey King Enma!"** with a poof of smoke, a monkey with white spiky hair standing on two legs appeared, wearing the Konoha Hitai-ate around his head, and ninja outfit that looked to be made of tiger fur.

"The Kyuubi so the seal was broken." The Enma stated calmly as he surveyed the battlefield.

"We'll drive it out the village with the **Adamantine Nyoi** "

" **Henge** gotcha" With those words the monkey transformed into a black staff with golden ends, it swung into the air landing into the hands of his partner.

"Now Enma lets go." The Sandaime commanded.

A single eye opened in the staff as Enma voice responded form it with a "Right."

" **Extend!"** The Sandaime shouted and the staff shot outward towards the Kyuubi. It met the Kyuubi as it roared and pushed it outside the village, and into the forest of Konohagakure.

"Good it's been driven out, now keep at him one after another." At his order the Konoha ninja lived up to the name of their village as they stuck to the trees to strike the Kyuubi.

"Minato, where are you." The Sandaime thought desperately, knowing that they may have the home field advantage in the forest, but if his successor doesn't come soon they will surely perish.

* * *

Back with Minato the masked man jumped into the tree, blood dripped down showing he was done "You are worthy of your title Yondaime Hokage. Injuring me and separating the Kyuubi" the masked man praised his opponent.

A vortex appeared from his eye and as he was dragged in he gave a warning "But he will be mine one day, I shall rule this world there are plenty of ways to do it."

Minato looked serious as he thought "Giving his tone, he's not joking around."

* * *

Back with the Kyuubi the Konoha-nin kept fighting the Kyuubi there was a clear path of destruction behind them, from when the Kyuubi was forced out of the village.

"Hold the attack and wait for the Yondaime Hokage." One of them shouted to the rest before attacking.

One of the attack ninja was sent back his clothes were dry with blood "Iruka" he whispered as he passed from this world.

Farther away from the battlefield as if sensing his father's passing, a boy shouted to be let down "No, let me go my Kaasan and Tosan are still fighting back there." The Ninja carrying him ignored him and kept running.

* * *

Back in the village Jonin Shinku Yuhi was addressing the younger Ninja that were being kept safe by a barrier. "Listen up you, younger shinobi stay away from the Kyuubi." Shinku commanded.

"Say what?" Kurenai questioned her father.

This is a domestic issue, not a war against other villagers there's no reason for you to put your lives on the line for this."

"You got to be kidding!" Kurnai shouted at her father.

"Stop it Kurnai." Asuma next to her said.

"You are also a shinobi you aren't going to live forever you know, but my daughter you're a woman two, bequeath the will of fire on my future grandchildren, please make that your oath to me your father because I do believe in you." He told his daughter with a smile.

* * *

Minato appeared once again on the monument this time on the Sandaime head, as he looked back at the Kyuubi he looked in shock at seeing the beast charging another **Bijūdama (Tailed Beast Bomb)**

"This is bad." He said out loud, remembering how powerful the last one.

The Sandaime fell to his knees succumbing to exhaustion as the beast charged, its attack "He's going to do that again."

Right when the bomb was about to be finished, **"Summoning Jutsu Bring Down the House!"** was shouted Gamabunta the chief toad appeared above the fox landing right on top of him holding the fox down.

The Third look atop the toad "Is that…"

One of this Ninja cut him off with "it's the Yondaime Hokage!"

" _I shall rule this world"_ went through Minato head as he gathered his resolve to do what must be done.

" _Kushina-Chan forgive me."_

"Hold the Kyuubi just a little while longer."

"I'll give it my best, but that's going to be tough even for me." The chief toad told his summoner, as he watched the Kyuubi struggle still charging the Bijūdama.

"I'm going to need a lot of chakra to transport such a large object away."

The Sandaime stood in front of the Kyuubi getting ready to try and deflect the Bijūdama with his staff.

As the fox closed his mouth to fire, he disappeared "Minato, he transported the Kyuubi with him." The Sandaime turned to the side to see a giant explosion in the distance.

"Over there."

* * *

The Kyuubi reappeared inside a house that was quickly destroyed thanks to his size, and fired the chakra bomb making a path of destruction dead ahead of him.

To the side of him, Minato appeared with his wife and child in hand, having quickly grabbed them before the Kyuubi completely and destroyed the house.

He was suffering from chakra exhaustion from transporting the Kyuubi. "I must erect a barrier now" _"but I don't have much chakra"_

"I can still do it Minato." Kushina wheezed as she held back some blood that she coughed up, Golden Chins of Chakra sprouted from her back, they dug into the ground ensnaring the Kyuubi, before forming a barrier.

Kushina coughed up more blood, causing her husband worry "Kushina!" and baby Naruto to start crying.

"Woke you up, Hu sorry Naruto." Kushina told her son.

"Kushina" Minato started before she cut him off "I'll take the Kyuubi to my death because that way we can reduce the interval between now and when he emerges again. It's all I can manage now with what little chakra I have left, but I'll be able to save you both, so thank you for everything you've done." She thanked her husband from the bottom of her heart, as the Kyuubi struggled to get free.

Minato was shocked at this and baby Naruto stopped crying a single tear came down his face, as he looked at his mother's face for what was the first and last time.

"Kushina, you're the one, it was you who made me the Yondaime Hokage, you made me a man and you made me this baby's father and yet." He started to cry.

"Oh Minato please don't give me that said look, I'm happy because you love me and once more today is the birthday of our beautiful child." At this Naruto smiled for the first time as he fell asleep again listen to his mother's words.

"But most of all, if I were to image me alive and our future the three of us together as a family, I can't really picture us as being anything but truly happy." Tears fell from Minato as he heard the confessing of the women he loves and the fact that she won't get the life she wants.

"I guess, if I was just allowed one regret, I wish I could have seen Naruto all grown up, I wish I could have seen that."

"Kushina there no need for you to die, in order to kill the Kyuubi, conserve what little chakra you have for your reunion with Naruto."

Kushina looked at him with surprise and as he wiped his tears he told her "I'm going to seal the rest of your chakra inside him. It will be a part of an **Hakke no Fūin Shiki (Eight Trigram Divination Seal Spell Formula)** and then I'll take the Kyuubi with me since I'm not a Jinchuuriki I'll have to use the **Shiki Fūjin (Reaper Death Seal)** "

"You can't if you case that you'll…" Kushina tried to stop him.

"And there's one other thing, I'm only going to seal half of the Kyuubi, it's physically impossible to seal this much power, but it's also strategically unwise, if you take the Kyuubi with you there will be no Jinchuuriki until he remerges this will upset the balance of power between the Biju, with the Shiki Fūjin we can at least seal half of the Kyuubi forever and the other half I'll seal it inside Naruto with the Hakke no Fūin Shiki. I know what you're going to say, but remember what master Jiraiya said about great upheaval and also all the calamity's that would accompany it, I've become convinced of two things today, first that masked man who attacked you will bring catastrophe to the world and second the one who will stop him is this child, this infant whose godfather is master Jiraiya he will open up the future as a Jinchuuriki I now it somehow I'm sure of it." He smiled at his wife as he, put Naruto down.

As Minato did the hand seals the Sandaime arrived, on the final seal he shouted **"Shiki Fūjin (Reaper Death Seal)"** A strange ghostly figure with beads in his hand, a white cloak around him, purple skin, white hair and red horns on his head, appeared behind him.

"Let's believe in him after all this child is our son." Those signs to tell me" Enma started, but the Sandaime finished "yes it's the **Shiki Fūjin** " The Sandaime concluded.

"After I completed this seal, I'm going to seal your chakra inside Naruto two, you won't have much time put I want you to try and help him control the Kyuubi power as Jinchuuriki."

"But he's our son, which is exactly why I don't want him to bear such a heavy burden and tell me why use the Shiki Fūjin, if it only so I can meet Naruto when he grows up, especially if it is only for a short time then there's no need for you to die. I'd rather you stayed with him and watch over him, I just don't understand why it has to be this way. Why does Naruto have to be sacrificed for the balance of power among the Biju, for his nation, for his village, why do you need to sacrifice yourself, as well just for me please." Kushina cried coughing up blood pleading her husband to not do this and stay with their son.

"To forsake one's nation and one's village, is exactly the same as forsaking one's own child, your very own home land was destroyed so you should know that, a harsh life awaits those without a land to call their home, beside our family is shinobi." Minato told his wife before he smiled at her and staring again "Finally even if I were to live I couldn't be a substitute for you, you won't have much time with him but there something that only you can tell Naruto, something that I just can't that's a Okaasan role, I'm not doing this just for you I'm doing it for Naruto."

After that he picked up Naruto and told his wife "I will die for my son, it is my duty as his Otōsan." Minato and Kushina stared at each other while the Sandaime tried to get through the barrier, two ninja arrived and asked what was wrong. "It's no good, we can't get in any closer this barrier is preventing the Kyuubi from escaping, it seems the two of them plan to take care of the Kyuubi all by themselves."

The Shinigami raised his left hand and it went through Minato stomach ripping the clothes off the other side, yet there was no wound as the ghostly arm went through him it stretched and grabbed on to the Kyuubi. **"Damn you Yondaime Hokage."** The fox cursed.

"Seal!" Minato shouted and with a roar of pain half of the soul and chakra was ripped apart, it flew into the air and was sucked into the seal on Minato stomach.

" _My body is going numb; I can't believe how heavy his chakra is."_ Minato thought as he experienced the burdened that his wife carried for almost her whole life and was reminded just how strong of women he married.

The Kyuubi shrunk into size to almost half of what it was before the chains around him got looser and his claws were now in a footprint left from when he was still whole, clearly showed just how much he weaker he was now.

" **Damn you."** The Kyuubi cursed at the one responsible for his weakened state.

"It is the **Shiki Fūjin** after all I can't believe he used it." The Sandaime stated "The Kyuubi is still alive, though, couldn't he seal all of it away, it seemed smaller but." One of the ninja that arrived said.

Minato slapped his hand on the ground and summoned an alter as he said "Now for the **Hakke no Fūin Shiki** , I'll seal the rest of the Kyuubi inside Naruto." Minato walked over to the altar and placed Naruto on it.

" **The ritual altar, he plans to seal me up again, not inside that baby."** The Kyuubi growled out.

Kushina tried to move, but started to cough up blood "Kushina-Chan are you ok!" shouted Minato as he ran to his wife's side.

The Kyuubi noticed his opportunity and struck at Naruto as he was about to land, though he heard that voice again _"Kurama"_ and for a split second he stopped, but when he moved again, what he impaled wasn't Naruto, but his parents for that split second was enough time for them to make it to his side and protect him.

The claw when through Minato and then Impaled his wife right after, as the claw tore through them both they used all their will to stop it before it reached their baby. Kushina held the bloody claw coming at of her stomach as Minato dug his feet into the ground the claw stopped just inches from Naruto and his parents blood dripped from it and land on him.

"I said I was his Otōsan, dying for him is my duty." Minato wheezed out to his wife.

"Yes, but I'm his Okasan, it's mine too." Kushina argued back to her husband.

"Theirs's a child in their two." The Sandaime noticed and his subordinates confirmed it. "Yes and they saved it."

" **Why you!"** The Kyuubi growled seeing that his plan to stop the sealing failed.

"I think this is the first time, I lost an argument, I guess that shows just who serious you are about doing this." Kushina joked despite the situation.

"I thank you Kushina-Chan." Minato told his wife for understanding him, he took a bit of his blood and made hand seals before pointing his arm out to the side and an orange and black skinned toad, with a scroll for a stomach appeared with a "Ahhhhh The Kyuubi!"

"And Yondaime-Sama, what is going on here."

"Gerotora, I'll give you the seal formula key, when I'm done take it to master Jiraiya to store it."

"So that's it Minato plans to make his own child the Jinchuuriki, to save the village." The Sandaime realised what was going on.

"I conformed I received the key, alright, I'm off now." Gerotora said before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

"And now we're safe." Minato stated as Shinigami behind him pulled his knife out of his mouth. "Kushina I'm not going to last much longer; I'll start the **Hakke no Fūin Shiki** , I still want to put some of my chakra inside Naruto, we won't see him for a while so let's tee him what we want to say."

Kushina gazed at her child that would be the last time among the land of the living, tears came to her eyes as she told her beloved son her parting words.

"Naruto, don't be a picky eater just eat a lot so you'll grow up big and strong, and make sure you bath every day and you stay warm to, also don't stay up to late make sure you get plenty of sleep, don't forget to make friends as well, don't need a tone of them ok, just a few is fine as long as there one's you can really trust and emm… your mom wasn't very good at this, make sure you study hard and learn your Ninjutsu, always remember some are good at some things but not so good at other's, so even if something doesn't go well don't get depressed ok. When you're at the academy respect your teachers and the upper classmen."

"Oh this is important, regarding the three prohibitions of a shinobi, be extra careful of borrowing and lending money, take your pay and put it in a savers account, no alcohol until you're of age, and to much sake is bad for you so practice moderation, and another prohibition is women, remember I am one so I don't know too much about it, but keep in mind this world is made of men and women, and at some point your notice girls and that's normal, just be careful don't fall for the bad ones, just go out there and find someone that is like me. That reminds me speaking of the three prohibitions you should be weary of Jiraiya sensei ok.

"Naruto I am sorry to say, but there will be many hardships ahead just be true to yourself, make sure to have dreams and the confidence to make those dreams come true, oh Naruto their so much so much more, there are so many thinks I wished I had time to pass on to you, so much more I want to tell you."

Kushina began to cry at the end as she thought of all the things she'll miss out on, seeing her boy's first step, his first word, his first day of school, his girlfriend and when he finally marries and have children of his own. She'll miss all of this and more tears came.

"I wish I could stay longer, but I love you, Minato I'm sorry I used up your time." Kushina apologised to her husband for taking so long to say goodbye knowing that it would mean less time for him.

"No, it's alright." Minato told her as he moved a bit to look at his son and give him his final words "Naruto, my words to you, well, I guess you talkative Kaasan said it all **Hakke no Fūin Shiki,"** he whispered.

A flash of light illuminated everything as it did both Kushina and Minato gave their son their final goodbyes "We love you Naruto."

As the last of their life and the white light swallowed their vision, their last sight was of their son smiling peacefully in his sleep.

* * *

 **Omake What would of happen if Minato and Kushina lived**

 **Three Months After the Kyuubi attack.**

Kushina was practically jumping up and down, and in her arms Naruto laughed enjoying the free ride. "Kushina-Chan calm down." Her husband told her.

"How can I stay calm, when todays the day." At that there was a knock at the door, Kushina shouted "I'll get it." Before she moved so fast to the door that Minato thought she learned the Hiraishin, he could only smile at his wife's antics.

As Kushina opened the door she saw, long midnight blue hair and pale lavender eyes. **"Hitomi!"** she screamed as she hugged her best friend with one arm.

Happy at her friend's antics, but knew she couldn't let this last she told her friend "be careful I'm with child."

In between Kushina and Hitomi, baby Naruto and Hinata were squished together, at seeing each other they laughed as they started to grab and pull their new play thing.

"Oh, sorry I couldn't help it, I'm just so happy to a playmate for Naru-Chan." Kushina proceeded to move away, pulling Naruto and Hinata apart and earning cries from both of the, as they cried to get back to one another.

"Whoops, their, their Naru-Chan."Kushina tried to soothe her son and Hitomi did the same for her daughter.

But neither of them stopped crying, which surprised both the new mother's because both of their babies have always calmed down when their mothers hugged them.

Both women looked at each other and then back at the toddlers and saw they kept reaching for the other.

Hitomi moved closer to Kushina and Hinata latched back on to Naruto, tighter than ever and hugged his head to her baby chest and Naruto just laughed his head as he rubbed his head at Hinata. Hinata gave the red haired women a glare as if she knew she was responsible for taking her Naruto away, and then proceeded to hug Naruto as much as she could like he was a plushy, and he was more than happy about the attention.

" **Ah ah ah!"** Both mothers broke out laughing as their children played with each other in their children's arms "Well, at least we don't have to worry about them not liking each other" Hitomi said.

"Yeah at this rate, we may need to marry them both." Both women smiled at the idea, and thought about making it happen.

" **No, never!"** Came a voice from the side, which was Hiashi Hyuga who was greeting Minato "No one is taking my daughter way from me." Hiashi stated as he tried to pick Hinata up, but she gave him a glare that screamed **"DON'T YOU DARE!"** that stopped him in his tracks before she went back to petting Naruto like a pet and he purred at her mistrals.

Hiashi was left heartbroken that his little girl, his princesses was lost to him by another man already, as he wept tears Minato came and patted his friend on the back.

Kushina and Hitomi just laughed harder at the Konoha Cold Hearted Ninja "Well Hiashi it seems Hinata-Chan would rather be with my little Naru-Chan than you."

"Yep, we definitely have to get them hitched." Hitomi agreed, "But…" Hiashi tried to argue, but the glares of his wife and Kushina and his daughter turned him into a quivering mess, unable to deny what are probably the three scariest women in history when they want something.

"Now, now they're still too young while don't you wait till their older, by the looks of it you won't have to do anything, anyway." Minato came to his rescue, and the wife's agreed with him, Hiashi looked at his saviour with thanks.

Kushina and Hitomi took both children into the room and were extra careful not to pull apart their playing children and put them down on the floor.

As soon as Naruto touched the floor, he tackled the young Hyuga, Hinata grabbed Naruto hair as she began to giggle.

When Naruto pulled himself up, he brought Hinata up to and then tried to grab her own midnight blue hair, but when he tired Hinata mouth chomped down on Naruto hand.

Naruto was silent before he giggled at his Hinata and Hinata did the same tickling Naruto some more.

The children started to grab and bite each other their toothless mouths, not hurting them in any way.

When Naruto separated form Hinata for just a second she made a pout before tackling Naruto to the floor.

Hitomi and Kushina watched wide eyed as their babies were face to face their lips touching each other and they blinked at unknowingly sharing their first kiss.

" **OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, WHERE'S THE CAMERA, WHERE'S THE CAMERA!"** Kushina screamed

" **It's in that draw!"** Hitomi pointed and Kushina produced a golden chain that bust through the draw, and grabbed the camera and bring it to her in seconds.

As it landed in her hands Kushina and Hitomi began to gush at their children's first kiss, taking as many pictures at they could from all angles.

"That's it, we are so getting them betrothed **."** Both women said before screaming and hugging eachother for the children already finding love.

Hiashi was thinking something else. **"That boy is so dead how, dare he lay a hand on my daughter!"** Hiashi shouted.

Both Kushina and Hitomi gave Hiashi a glare that threatened **"You will do what we say, and will not question it or else."** Hiashi cowered at his wife and friend before taking a look at his princess only to see her giving him the same look as both children were hugging each other protectively.

With a yellow flash Hiashi noticed Minato was gone **"Cowered!"** he screamed as he cowered back more, knowing he broke three of the most important rules when dealing with women.

 **Never try and argue with them ever.**

 **Never ever piss your wife off.**

 **And ever, ever piss both your wife and her BFF friend off.**

This was doubly so when those two women are the strongest kunoichi in the village and were just made the leaders of the Konoha mom's association.

Hiashi was in very, very deep shit, however, just as they were about to murder the Hyuga head Minato arrived and handed them a paper and pen.

The mother's looked at it and saw it was a betrothal contract and went to sign it immediately, Hiashi went wide eyed and tried to stop them, but he luckily was put back in his place with a glare.

Kushina and Hitomi signed the betrothal contract and so did Minato and a very, very reluctant Hiashi.

The mother screamed **"Yeahhh!"** and their children followed not knowing their mommies were celebrating their betrothal.

Hiashi wept tears of misery for years at losing his daughter to another man so quickly already and it didn't stop until his second daughter was born, but sadly she too ended up being taken away by the Sarutobi child.

* * *

 **Authors Note**

And that's it please review and tell me what you think, next chapter will be a start of a new arc and the aftermath of the attack featuring Naruto fate being decide and the results of the attack.

Also can you please tell me whether you or not you want me to keep doing the Japaneses name of Jutsu then show the English translation, I don't mind either way I just want to know if I should just use English and not bother writing the Japaneses name, if my readers prefer that then I'll change it I don't mind it much.

The Omake was inspired by a flash back of baby Hinata and Naruto playing together in **Shattered Ties** by **UltimateUnknown** check it out amazing story.

* * *

 **A few messages**

Ferduran has posted a challenge on my forum details below if you want to discuss it the forum can be found on my profile and the link for the challenge at the very bottom, or you can just ask for me to send you the URL in a review or PM.

The conditions for the challenge is **Two lifes in one time**

Because an accident in the Uzumaki mask temple Naruto now can remember the memories of his past two life's Azura the younger son of the sage and Hashirama Senju, but those memories come little by little. The elements of this Challenge are:

A. Naruto family will be alive but ignored him in favor of his sister that has Kurama sealed inside her.

B. Naruto will start to remember both his past lives and get stronger in secret.

C. Hinata will be the pairing of Naruto. Also because they are soul mates that would made that Hinata is Mito Uzumaki reincarnation and an OC that would be Asuras wife. How she starts to also remember her past lives is up to you.

D. From this point the history can take two different ways. Naruto could remain on Konoha where his family will try to make up to him. Or Naruto and Hinata could abandoned Konoha and become legends on another country and even become their rulers.

E. No matter which plot lines you chose, at one point Naruto and Hinata will have their family with Bolt and Himawari, if you made that either Kushina and Naruto's sister could not have more babies, that would made Naruto believe that the Namikaze family only cares about continuing their clans lines. Whatever that is true or not is up to you.

* * *

Second Challenge also by Ferduran this one doesn't have a forum topic yet so please PM if you take it.

The dragon container: An crossover between Fairly Tail and Naruto (Only a little part) If you had also saw Fairly Tail, at the end of the Tartarous saga we saw how all the dragons disappeared in the air. But what if in that moment happen the Kyubi attack and the sealing with Kurama been sealed inside Naruto's sister and the essence of all the dragons inside Naruto that has as result that a new more powerful dragon is born from the union of all the others dragons inside Naruto. It will be a Neglected story, you can made that instead of the sage mode Naruto use the dragon force. Even if the dragons come from the fairly tail universe the events will happen in Naruto Universe with only Naruto's characters.

* * *

Also I would like to mention a story that I got permission to put for adoption for a sequel, **Negai ga kanau** this story isn't a NaruHina one but it has no pairing in it and was a great read its author Cyn V who adopted and completed the story from Soul-Kit524, let me put it up for adoption.

The reason I did this is because I think it could make a really good story if it was followed up with sequel of what happened to Naruto after the first story, where him and Hinata get together.

Anyone interested PM me and I'll send you the URL for the forum topic it is on , which has the requirements I have for it.

* * *

Last massage **Love and Sacrifice** by **Chris Uzumaki-sensei** has been added to my recommendations on my profile. Check it out links are on my profile or just ask me for it in review or PM.

Please check out my community **Naruto and Hinata Forever:)**


	3. Aftermath of the Attack

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did, well I would have made it clear if there was council and how it was run for Konoha, since there is no way in hell that village is run by just four people max.**

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

I just wanted to say they will be council, the reason being will be because of how the vassal relationships work. Clans would be given land and other privileges for there services, you see the way I see it the hidden villagers act sort of like a vassal to the Daimyo's, the Daimyo gives them land and support in return for military services.

The same would apply to the clans of Konoha they would be given land and a position in the government in exchange for them pledging loyalty to the Hokage and providing military aid. Since the ninja forces will be made up most of clan members.

However I will add a civilian council since I doubt the clans would be able to manage the whole village by themselves when they have there own clans to look after and I wanted to add some drama to the fic.

Also so I would like to thank gio08 for agreeing to beta my story.

 **Note There will be bashing so no flames please**

* * *

 **An Uzumaki Tale**

 **Arc 2: Aftermath**

 **Chapter 3: Aftermath of the Attack**

* * *

Silents enveloped Konohagakure and forest surrounding it, the chakra that was the source of all the misfortune on this night disappeared. The suffocating killer intent that filled the night air vanished as light flashed and the sun started to rise.

The Konoha nin cheered with abundances, as the realisation that this nightmare was over that the monster that attacked their home, killed their friends, family and loved ones was gone.

The Kyuubi was no more.

As tears of joy fell and the sunlight illuminated the new day, bright with hope for the future, comrades celebrated that they were still among the living. Patting the back of the nearest person, hugging their loved ones that still lived, as they welcomed the dawn of a new day and the end of that terrible night.

But at last not all were happy, as on the outskirts of the village away from the battlefield, where the dreaded Kyuubi was defeated. An old man walked over to the body of his now deceased successor.

In the centre the clearing of the forest and the ruins of a destroyed house scatted about, laid the Yondaime Hokage, a man that gave everything for his country, his village and his family. As what little blood that was left in his body bleed out, from the gaping hole in his chest, he had a peaceful smile on his face, that showed that he had left this word in peace.

Minato body was draped over that of a woman, with crimson red hair that became an even deeper shade of red, as the blood of her lover and her own dyed it. It glistened in the sunlight and a cry of a baby could be heard.

In front of Kushina and Minato corpses, was a baby blonde who cried for his mother and father, unable to tell that they are no longer among the living.

" _Minato, I'm so sorry if only, I got here sooner then maybe, I could have taken your place."_ Were the former Hokage's thoughts as his eye rested on two people he thought as grandchildren, young life's that he had the pleasure of seeing live and grow up, and sadly now their untimely end as well.

As he gazed at their legacy he couldn't help the tears that fell as he added two more names to the list of people he failed to protect.

Suddenly there was a rustle and then a splash, turning his head, he saw the women he came to see as a granddaughter struggling to move, desperately trying to reach her baby.

She was on the verge of death and yet even so she still tried to do all she could for her son before her soul left her.

Hiruzen picked up the weeping baby and gave him to his mother, as she embraced him, and managed to get out a few words. Moments later, as if he never been crying Naruto stopped and went back into a peaceful sleep.

"Kushina I'm so sorry, if only…"

"Don't!" Cut the Sandaime off "You...don't…cough…cough need to apologise you did all you could. Just please promise you'll take care of him." Kushina desperately with the last of her strength, as she looked the Sandaime in the eyes, her gaze still held the determination and the unbreakable will of fire in her final moments, unable to pass on in peace in less sure was assured her baby will be alright.

With a sob, unbefitting of one called the God of Shinobi the Sandaime told her "I promise, I'll keep him safe."

With those words Kushina called her son's name one last time as she held him in her arms "Naruto" she whispered as she closed her eyes and smile enveloped her face, her breathing stopped and she passed away, with the reinsurance that her baby will be alright without her.

If one were to ignore the blood it would almost look as if, the family of three were embracing in a family hug. As Minato held his wife from behind and Kushina held their only son.

A joy that most people take for granted, this family was only able to experience in death, but at least the now orphan boy got the chance to be held by both his parents at least once, in his life.

* * *

Back with Uchiha police force, the final citizens were just finished evacuating as the Head of the force and clan, was watching the fight with the Kyuubi with his Sharingan.

"Just about everyone is evacuated." His subordinates reported "Captain, we'll go after the Kyuubi as well."

"The Konoha Police Force is to remain and protect, the civilians." Fugaku ordered.

"But Captain!" his subordinates tried to complain, but his captain cut him off "Those are the village's orders."

Suddenly there was a loud explosion. "What was that?" The subordinate questioned.

"it seems they sealed the Kyuubi somehow." Fugaku stated.

In the shelter Itachi held his crying brother, as Izumi held on to him wiping her tears.

* * *

In the Hokage tower of Konoha the Sandaime Hokage was walking to the council room where he will inform of them of the fate Kyuubi.

Taking a deep breath, he opened the door the council room was of moderate size so that it would always have enough room for its members, the room itself was dark and had limited lighting not enough to illuminate the whole room but enough to clearly see everyone faces. The light themselves could be dimmed and brightened, but most of the time when meetings are held the lights are dimmed to allow Anbu to hide in the shadows for security.

The centre was a wide open space for when somebody has matters to discuss with the council. The floor in the centre of the room was actually lowered a bit.

Around the centre there was a table that curved around the circle in the centre, due to the floor below it being higher it allowed anyone siting there a clear view of anyone standing in the lower centre area.

Behind that table there was a second table that was of slightly smaller size to the first, but raised higher, so it to also had a clear view of centre area. There was a fourth and fifth table behind that one, that were also raised higher then pervious table.

In the room there were 33 seats with 22 people sitting and the others empty waiting for the news about the attack.

The first ten seats on the lowest table belonged to the civilian council that were originally set up in war times, to manage the village when the shinobi were out fighting in the war. Ten Members sat there that are responsible for managing the villager's economy. Though the civilians are mostly voted in, there sits were filled with wealthy men that used their money to climb to the position they are at now. All of them owned a business in Konoha and one of them was a member of the merchant's guild that managed trading between villagers. The voice of the common people was not as common as they should be.

The next row was reserved for the Shinobi clans that are the bulk of the Konoha military and four seats for shinobi voted in that represent the clan less population of the shinobi forces.

This row held twelve seats 5 of them were present and 7 of them empty the ones that were present were.

Tsume Inuzuka with her partner by her side who was the alpha of the Inuzuka Clan.

Murakumo Kurama and current head of the Kurama Clan.

Shikaku Nara Konoha Jonin commander and head of the Nara Clan.

Inoichi Yamanaka assistant head of Konoha Intelligence Division and Head of Yamanaka Clan.

Choza Akimichi head of the Akimichi clan.

The next row was smaller, though still pretty big 7 seats currently occupied it, this row was reserved for the Noble Houses of Konoha. Clans that were a big part in building Konoha or were granted the title by either one of their clan members becoming Hokage or two granted the title by the Fire Daimyo or Hokage.

These seats where reserved for the Senju, Uchiha, Hyuga, Aburame, Akimichi, Namikaze, Sarutobi Clans.

Of the six seats only Uchiha, Aburame and Hyuga were present since the Akimichi prefer to sit with their allies the Nara and Yamanaka clans, however, their spot is still left open in respect for the clan's positions and all they have done for Konoha. The Sarutobi clan head is empty since the Sandaime Hokage is current clan head and has only just arrived.

There was no living Senju left in the village to take the position of clan head and their seat on the council was also left empty.

The Uchiha clan seat was filled by the chief of police Fugaku Uchiha.

The Hyuga clan sit, sat Hiashi Hyuga head of the Hyuga clan.

Shibi Aburame sat in the Aburame sit.

The final row was the smallest only able to fit about five people this row was reserved for the Hokage who would sit in the centre in a stone chair with the Kanji for fire on it, and his adviser/ village elders.

The current village elders Homura Mitokado, Danzō Shimura and Koharu Utatane were waiting for the Hokage to arrive.

Overall, if all the space was used there could be a maximum of 50 members on the council but at the moment.

Hiruzen Sarutobi surveyed the room once before he entered it

* * *

As the council meeting began the shinobi that took part in the battle were cleaning up the rumble and remains of their comrades.

The evacuated civilians were also helping, after being given the all clear, as several tried to salvage what they can from destroyed houses.

The streets and houses destroyed could easily be fixed, however the people that died that day will be gone forever.

As the shinobi gathered any bodies that could still be identified and, put them to one side, where their identities will be confirmed later and their family members informed.

Beside those who belong to clans or a few who's family's want to bury them personally, many of the corpse will be cremated in order to avoid diseases, because it's impossible to bury all of them in such a short time.

Itachi watched from afar brother still in hand as shinobi cried for the fallen, and family members discovered the deaths of their relatives.

The smell of blood, tears and death permeated the air.

Itachi watched the sight having seen it before many times growing up in times of war, despite his age and the disgust he feels at the sight he feels, he doesn't look away memorising just what war can do and the pain and suffering this tragedy has brought.

"Itachi!" was shouted and turning he saw his mother before she clung on to him and his brother.

"I'm so glad you're alright, when I couldn't find you I feared the worse." His mother Mikoto cried.

"It's alright mother, we're both alright." Itachi hugged her back, as he cried himself releasing the emotions he felt that night, in one of the rare moment he could act like the child he was. All the emotions he held back the fear and sadness, to protect his little brother came out as the memories of the horrors he saw that night flashed through his mind.

Mikoto dragged both him and his brother to the hospital to be checked up on, but as they left Itachi gaze didn't drift away from the despair behind him.

Shinobi burned the flesh and squished remains of Kyuubi victims that painted the walls and streets of Konoha with **Katon style** and then used **Suiton style** to clean the surface, the Ninja repeated this again and again until the surface was clean.

Most children tried to forget the tragedy and what they saw, but Itachi didn't he made sure he would carry the scares for the rest of life so that another tragedy like this may never be repeated.

As the citizens of Konohagakure recovered from the attack they all suddenly stopped, their eyes wide as they saw someone they didn't expect to see they all asked in their head _"What is he doing here."_

* * *

 **Back with council**

* * *

"Hiruzen where Yondaime-Sama." Questioned Koharu "He is the Yondaime Hokage what could he be doing that's more important than what transpired last night."

"I agree he needs to inform us of what happened." Homura agreed.

All the other council members also asked the same question.

"The Yondaime Hokage is dead, he used a forbidden Jutsu to defeat the Kyuubi that cost him his life." The Sandaime Hokage stated and the rest of the room went quiet.

"I'm sorry, for my rudeness, I didn't, know Yondaime-Sama passed, he was the great man." Koharu apologised for her comment at the start as both she and Homura mourned his passing, having respected the man who was truly worthy of the title of Hokage.

"So the Kyuubi is no more." The civilian councilmen questioned.

"Yes the Kyuubi is of no concern anymore." The Sandaime said cryptically fully intending to keep Naruto new states a secret, the elders as well as Nara and Uchiha clan heads saw through the wording.

Koharu and Homura were more than content to let the Kyuubi remain secret and discuss it in private later. However, Danzo had other plans "So what exactly happened to the Kyuubi? Surely there is more than the Kyuubi is no concern, like how Minato defeated him."

Sandaime glared at Danzo knowing what he was trying to do "As I said Minato used a forbidden Jutsu to defeat the Kyuubi."

"That is not what I meant Hiruzen, I am asking what become of the Kyuubi and where is it now." Danzo asked again, being more clear so the other council members will catch on.

" **WAIT THE DEMON IS STILL ALIVE!"** Screamed a pink haired woman that almost deafened everyone in the room and if it wasn't for the reinforced light bulbs would have destroyed them too. **"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HURRY UP AND GO AND KILL THE BEAST!"** Mebuki Haruno bellowed, looking like she was going to make a dash for the exit.

After that the civilian went mad and started screaming their heads off, more concerned for their own safety the village.

" **The Kyuubi lives, we need to run, get to the shelters!"** One of them shouted

" **Quickly do your fucking job Ninja and protect us!"** A man demanded and all of the clan heads had an idea to use the chaos to their advantage, to off the man.

" **Yes do your job and kill the beast this time, you incompetent fools!"** Another one agreed, shouting at the useless ninja.

" **It will kill us all!"**

" **Enough!"** The Sandaime commanded, using chakra to magnify his voice making the room shake as he released killer intent, freezing the idiots on the council in their tracks.

"The Kyuubi is no threat anymore." Hiruzen told the council.

"Pardon me Sandaime-Sama, but if the Kyuubi is still alive, how is it not a threat." Shibi the Aburame clan head asked.

All the council members looked at the Sandaime for an answer, he sighed in his old age knowing his plan to keep Naruto a secret failed. "The Yondaime sealed the beast into a new born baby." The Sandaime told them, all looked surprised though the Ninja council was more accepting having knowledge on sealing and Jinchuuriki.

Danzo though only smirked already knowing that was the case and that he could use it to his advantage.

" **THEN YOU SHOULD KILL THE BLOODY DEMON BEFORE IT REGAINS IT'S POWERS!"** The Haruno banish screamed again, making everyone wonder if her voice was a Kekkei Genkai with how inhuman it sounded and that even the Kyuubi roars were heaven compared to that voice.

All the civilians started to agree, saying the beast should be killed, that was what the fourth wanted.

" **Enough!"** Hiruzen took control of the room with all the authority of the Hokage. "Minato final wish was for him to be treated as hero not, a monster, we will do no such thing." Sandaime Hokage told them all daring them to object.

And one of them was stupid enough to do it "That is not your place to decide, it is the council decision." Mebuki told him arrogantly knowing that they can overrule him.

" **How dare! You speak to me like that!"** Hiruzen shouted at the blatant disrespect and insult of this woman. **"I am you Hokage you will show me respect!"** He demanded releasing every bit of killer intent he could, showing these fools, why exactly he is Hokage, all the clan head joined in as well as the Anbu that were hiding, barely able to keep themselves from slitting the woman's throat for the disrespect shown to their leader.

All the civilians froze at the power of the Sandaime Hokage displayed in his old age.

Mebuki stopped and immediately started begging for her life. "I'm sorry… Sandaime-Sama…but that... doesn't change… the fact that…the decision is up to the council." She whimpered.

The Sandaime stop releasing killer intent and told them "Fine, **ANBU!** retrieve the shinobi representatives."

"That won't be necessary, Umino-San as well as the other representatives were killed in the attack." Danzo told him smuggle.

The Sandaime eyes widen at this, knowing that at least two you them where Jonin that wouldn't have been killed and all would have voted with him. He glared at Danzo knowing some foul play was involved.

"Then we will have to…" The Sandaime was cut off by Danzo.

"That won't do this is a problem that needs to be solved immediately." He stated.

And everyone, unfortunately agreed _"Oh no this isn't good with Kakashi still too young to take a seat and with the representatives dead, if even one of the elder's vote or clan heads vote for Naruto's death."_ The Sandaime gulped at the thought, that he may not be able to keep his promise to Kushina.

"Before we begin, I would like to ask a few questions, so I can accurately vote for the best decision." Shibi asked.

"Yes, we need to know exactly, what we are dealing with before we decided." Hiashi Hyuga spoke up for the first time this meeting.

The Sandaime eyed them those two will be the hardest to convince, they both decide their decisions on logic the Sandaime prepared for this knowing that his answers, will determine Naruto fate.

"Very well, I will answer any questions before beginning."

Shibi pushed his glasses up before asking "Who is the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi."

"Naruto Uzumaki." The Sandaime told them, making both the Aburame and Hyuga heads eyebrow raise and the Nara head and elders figured out exactly what that means.

"Uzumaki does that mean that he's Kushina…" Tsume Inuzuka was about to ask.

"Minato gave the boy the Uzumaki name, in memory of his late wife who was killed during the attack." The Sandaime lied, knowing that the civilians can't be trusted with Minato's son's secret, especially the Haruno who once failed to even compete for Minato affections.

"So Kushina dead, no surprise there Minato-Sama should have picked someone more worthy to be his wife instead of that outsider." The mentioned Haruno woman stated smuggle, pissing off the Ninja even more.

"Are you sure that it isn't Kushina **Bastard** and Yondaime-Sama didn't seal the Kyuubi in the whore's son, as punishment for…"

" **Watch your mouth bitch, unlike you Kushina was a real ninja that Yondaime-Sama loved, unlike you!"** Tsume growled preparing to rip her tongue out and shut the bitch up for good, deliberate mentioning the fact she couldn't graduate from the academy and failed to catch Minato's eye.

" **Why how dare…"** She was cut off by the Sandaime **"Enough!"** He shouted for the third time that meeting. "You should do well to remember that you are speaking about the Hokage's wife, insult her again and you will be killed for treason." The Sandaime glared coldly, as he said it, letting them know that anymore insult to Kushina will be a death sentence.

"If he's not Kushina son, then who were the parents." Tsume asked.

"Unfortunately, both of Naruto parents died and the Yondaime was left with no choice, but seal it in him, asking that he be treated as a hero and taken care of before he passed." The Sandaime told her, and was worried over the fact that the earlier conversation will make it harder for Naruto to claim all of his inheritance.

"I see, Minato couldn't ask any other child to do it, so he had to use an orphan and gave him his wife's name, wanting the boy to be seen as a hero." The Nara head stated, though his eyes told Hiruzen he knows the truth and he slightly thanked the Nara for his help.

"I see If Minato was left with no choice, then he would have wanted the child to live a good life for the burden that was forced upon him." Tsume agreed, but couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right.

"I see, but is there any chance that the seal could be breached." Shibi questioned, not willing to make a decision if there is a danger of the Kyuubi be released.

"No, there isn't the seal was designed to filter the Kyuubi chakra into the boy as time goes on and merge it with his own, allowing the boy to build up a resistant's to it and prevent the Kyuubi's will from influencing him. Minato also made a key and entrusted it with the toads so we can tighten the seal when we need to." Sandaime informed them all, get a satisfying nod for the Aburame and the other ninja.

" **But there's still a chance it could regain its power!"** The Haruno woman screamed refusing to see the beast and the boy as two separate entities.

" **The Boy and Beast are two separate entities'! Do not treat them as if they are the same thing!"** Sarutobi warned, starting to lose his patients for the women.

The women grudgingly backed down, knowing angering the Sandaime further was not a wise decision.

"Anyway, I think that's enough questions so why don't we get on with the vote already." The Haruno women demanded.

"Not yet, I would like to know what will happen with the boy, if he was left alive." Hiashi asked in monotone voice, his neutral face not giving away whether or not he, was for or against Naruto.

"The boy will be allowed to live on his own when he is deemed old enough, and live a normal life attending the academy if he so wish to become a ninja. Until then he will be in the orphanage's care and be provided for." Hiruzen stated.

" **WAIT, YOU'RE ACTUALLY GOING TO LET THAT MONSTER NEAR OUR CHILDREN AND WALK AROUND FREE!"**

" **YOU CAN'T DO THAT YOU SHOULD LOCK THE BEAST AWAY, AS FAR AWAY FROM US AS POSSIBLE!"**

The women once again assaulted the poor ears of the council with her voice.

" **That will not happen Minato wanted the boy to be treated as a hero I will not allow him to be treated as criminal!"** Hiruzen told her.

" **But he is a…"** The woman was cut off by a glare from the Sandaime.

"Alright, if that is it lets start the vote, everyone who wants boy to be killed raise your hand." Danzo stated, and he pointed a brief look at some of the civilian council, one of them nodded back.

The Sandaime looked on in surprise as only, seven council members all put their hands up, all from the civilian side. Luckily not a single Shinobi put their hand up, but what surprised him were the three civilians that didn't vote for Naruto death. _"I'll have to keep a closer eye on them."_ Hiruzen thoughts.

" **HOW COULD YOU ALLOW THAT MONSTER TO LIVE, AFTER ALL HIS DONE!"** The Haruno women shouted at the council as if they were the ones who've lost their minds.

"The boy is innocent and is not the demon, if there is no danger of the Kyuubi escaping there is no harm in letting the boy live." Shibi informed them.

"Minato wanted the boy to be seen as a hero, though I have my doubt about letting the Kyuubi live, I see no reason to let the boy be punished for it and go against our Hokage's wishes." Tsume added her two cents in.

"Yondaime-Sama would never approve of persecuting a boy whose only crime was saving his village, a scroll doesn't become a Kunai if you seal it inside, both objects are separate, just like Naruto and the Kyuubi are two different people." Shikaku agreed with Tsume.

"The boy will become a great asset, to our forces if he is left alive, with Yondaime-Sama dead, we need all the power we can get." This came from one of the civilian council members who voted against Naruto's death.

" **YOU FOOLS, IF WE DON'T KILL HIM NOW, HE WILL KILL US ALL ONE DAY, YONDAIME-SAMA WOULD HAVE WANTED US TO FINSHE THE JOB!"** The banshee screeched at this outrage.

" **That is enough the council has made its decision, I was there during Minato final moments and I know for a fact he would never want the child to die!"** Hiruzen shouted at her, for daring to say that Minato would kill his own son, but couldn't help but smile as she was forced to back down.

" **BUT WE CAN'T!"** She was cut off again.

" **Silents was it not you who stated, that it was the council's decision!"** The Sandaime demanded and rubbed the fact that her idea backed fired.

Breathing a sigh of relief Hiruzen turned leave "Well now that, that is sorted I will take my leave and start reorganising the village's reconstruction operations."

"Hold it, there is still one more thing we need to discuss, I believe that I should be given custody of the boy so he can be trained to become a proper weapon loyal to the village." Danzo stated to the room.

The Sandaime was stopped in his tracks _"So this was what you were after Danzo."_ He growled in his head, as he realised that Danzo purposely informed the council of the Kyuubi state, all for this.

"That's right, if the demon is going to be left alive then he should be, far away from the rest of us and trained so he won't attack us again." The women that has been a thorn in his side this whole meet spoke up, looking smug that even if the beast would live that he could be turned into nothing more than puppet to be used.

"Those in favour of me taking custody of the boy raise your hands." Danzo went ahead and voted not even giving Hiruzen time to stop him.

All the civilian council raised their hands this times well as all of the elders _"No this isn't good, even with the two votes I have as Hokage we will still lose at 13-10, I'm sorry Naruto, Kushina I failed you."_ Were the Sandaime Hokage last thoughts as Naruto fate was decided.

 **BANG!**

Was heard from behind turning everyone was shocked at the arrival, Fire Daimyo stood behind him with two of guardian Shinobi twelve behind him. He wore an expensive looking Kimono, and a headpiece that looked a fan with the kanji for Fire Daimyo on it.

"Daimyo-Sama what are you doing here?" The council asked, surprised that the most powerful person in the land is in front of them.

"Word reached us quickly that Kyuubi attacked, so I left with my army to provide assistants and aid, as well as his defeat." Noburu-en Hiomonaru the fire Daimyo informed.

"Would you be so kind as to tell me what happen." The Daimyo asked.

"Unfortunately the details of the attack are unknown, the fox just appeared out of nowhere." Hiruzen informed his ruler.

"I see what happened to Minato." The Daimyo asked a fan in his face as he wonders where the current Hokage is.

"Yondaime-Sama died sealing the Kyuubi away." Hiruzen informed him sadly.

The Daimyo brow raised, knowing what that meant, having been informed of the Kyuubi being in Konoha possession, since his predecessor's time.

"I see, Yondaime-Sama was a good man and did a lot for this land, if it was sealed I assume Konoha has a Jinchuuriki." The Daimyo used the Yondaime title for one of the few men he respects.

"Yes Daimyo-Sama we were just deciding his fate now." Mebuki Haruno told him hoping to gain his favour. "I believe the beast should be put down, before it could harm us again." Believing that Daimyo would see reason.

"Put down? Why would you do such a thing; Minato was a prodigy at sealing, the beast will be unable to harm us."

"Well, it would, be better to get rid of it now before it can regain its powers." The Haruno tried to reason.

"Nonsense, Iwagakure, Kirigakure and Kumogakure all have two Jinchuuriki and even Sunagakure has one. It will endanger us more if we were to let this opportunity pass by, Konoha has not recovered from the war and has only lost more ninja in the last attack." Noburu-en informed them.

"The Jinchuuriki will be allowed to live." He commands.

"But Daimyo-Sama…" One of the Guardian Shinobi was in front of her in an instant "You will obey the Daimyo's orders." A Kunai was held to her throat, in warning of what would happen if she disobeyed the ruler of The Land of Fire.

"Yes, I understand." Mebuki good only gulp, as she saw that the Fire Daimyo had no problems with his Ninja actions and unlike the Hokage won't tolerate them going against it.

"Actually Daimyo-Sama" Koharu said and as the Daimyo and his guards looked at her, she quickly finished before they misunderstood her. "The Jinchuuriki life will not be in any danger, we already voted on him to live and are now deciding what to do with him." She finished sweating a bit as the guards put their weapons away.

"And what do you mean by that? Won't the Jinchuuriki be raised as normal?" The Daimyo asked.

"No, we decided that it was best for him to be put in Danzo care and trained properly to be loyal to the village." Homura informed him.

"That is right, the Jinchuuriki would best serve Konoha if he was trained as the weapon he is." Danzo bowed to the Daimyo.

The Daimyo closed his fan and thought this over for a minute. "I believe that it would be better if the Jinchuuriki was raised as any other citizen of the Land of Fire, it's what Minato would have wanted."

As the Daimyo stared at the council who were shocked by his decisionhe thought about how Minato would react to the council's ideas if he was here. _"Minato would never want his only son to be raised as a weapon, fools their lucky he wasn't here himself."_

The council erupted in argument "That's enough my decision is final."

Danzo seethed he was so close to getting the perfect weapon, but then this baboon had to show and ruin it.

"Now who will be Hokage, with Yondaime-Sama gone?" The Daimyo asked, Danzo was about to put his name up when "I will take up the mantle again." Hiruzen stated for all to hear.

"Are you sure about that, you already retired once, would you still be able to do the job." The Daimyo asked in concern.

"Yes, unfortunately Minato did not name a successor and there are no candidates able to take the title of Godaime and the village needs someone with experience, to get back on its feet."

"Then what about one of your students, they have the experience and knowledge to do the job, as well as the skills and fame required of a Hokage." The Daimyo offered.

"Jiraiya's spy network is too important at the moment, and is needed to protect us in case one of the of the other villagers tries something. Tsunade is still grieving in safe imposed exile and Orochimaru could do the job, but lacks the mind-set of a Kage." The Sandaime responded.

"I see, very well then Hiruzen Sarutobi, you shall hereby take back the title of Hokage until a worthy successor can be found." The Daimyo ordered before leaving.

The council accepted the decision without question, but Danzo fumed at having the title of Kage taken from him again _"Damn you Hiruzen, I should be Hokage, this village needs a strong leader that would lead it to greatness, me I would crush our enemy's and Konoha would rule the shinobi world."_

Danzo looked at the leaving council the Haruno women was trying suck up to the Daimyo, and everyone was talking to Hiruzen about being reinstated. This reminded him of when the Sandaime first become Hokage.

" _Just you watch Hiruzen your pacifist ways will only lead this village to ruin, but don't worry I refuse to let Konoha fall. Once you're gone, I will make this nation into what it was meant to be."_ Danzo left the room to protect Konoha form the shadows like he always has.

* * *

As the village cleaned up the ruins and the Samurai army of the Daimyo helped, the villager's spirits were lifted from the arrival of the unexpected aid and would quickly get back on the feet.

Sarutobi Asuma surveyed his village as he watched the Samurai help, and saw the destruction the Kyuubi left and anger took over him.

Slamming his fist into a wall and with a scowl he growled out "If only we could have fought too, maybe it wouldn't have been this bad." He mulled over the fact that he and the rest of younger shinobi were forced to hide while their village was destroyed.

"We all experienced war, and are some of the best shinobi this village has despite our age, we could have helped and done more than just hide. Even if we were kept away from the main battle we could provide support." As he said this he thought about all the skills the younger shinobi had to offer " _Kakashi is a Jonin with an array of Ninjutsu and experience second only to the old man, Kurnai is on her way to becoming the top Genjutsu mistress of Konoha, Guy speed is second to none and could have been used to evacuate injured and I could have used Futon style to help with long and mid-range attacks."_

" **Dammit old man, what were you thinking most of our best shinobi were kept from the fight!"** He shouted frustrated knowing that they could have done something "We were kept out of the battle because they didn't trust us"

"Is that really what you think?" Came a questioning male voice from behind. Asuma turned around not having sensed anyone behind him.

As he turned around, he saw a man with spiky silver hair that went down to his neck, golden eyes with a rough face that showed he was an adult in his twenties and slightly tanned skin that gave him foreign look. He wore blue shinobi pants that were wrapped in bandages to keep them tight at the end, that looked like they warped all the way around his feet. His torso was covered by a black jacket with a white zipper that was left open at the top so a white shirt could be seen underneath. His jacket had patterns of whirlwind going around it in white and a single silver feather was attached to the collar and though he couldn't see it the whirlwind pattern wove to the back of the jacket and spiralled forming a circle with the kanji for whirlwind in the centre. The only identifying feature was the white waist sash that had kanji for fire in a dark blue circle in the middle designating him as one of the Guardian Shinobi Twelve. He wore bandaged gloves on both his hands that had a bladed pendulum wrapped in them, each pendulum also had a matching feather at the end like the one he wore on his collar.

"Who are you?" Asuma questioned.

"I asked you first, is that really what you think that you were just kept from the battle because they didn't trust you?" the man asked sarcastically his voice sounded smug but wise.

At the question Asuma remembered how Kurnai was stopped from joining the battle and how he and the others were forced to hide behind a barrier, as they justified it, saying that since this wasn't a war they didn't need to risk their lives fighting. _"But it's all the same a fight to protect our village."_

Growing he answered the stranger "Well, it is if we joined maybe the village wouldn't have taken so much damage."

"So that's it, on a maybe you were there that things could have been different, you wanted to risk the future on a maybe." The man taunted.

At those words Asuma lost his cool, normally he was calm and composed, but the frustration of having been kept in hiding while his village was attacked and all the damage that he was helpless to prevent combined with the man's taught caused him to charge.

Bringing out his Chakra Blades and channelling his wind chakra in them, he went he on the attack and swung as he shouted **"Who are you!"**

The mysterious man calmly unwrapped the pendulum on his left arm with a flick and then held the end with his other hand, intending to use the wire to block the attack. _"Does he intend to block me with that."_ Asuma growled in his head for not being taken seriously and swung his Knife at the man without hesitation, expecting to cut through the flimsy wire.

But instead of being cut through the wire didn't move an inch and as white chakra glowed through it, Asuma blade was sliced through by his own momentum with his blade destroyed the man wiped the pendulum he used to defend himself and it wrapped around Asuma neck. He then sidestepped as the attack harmless passed him by grabbing Asuma's outstretched arm and threw him to the ground his wire extending as he did so. As Asuma tried to recover the steel wire constricted at the mans will and a dribble of blood fall from Asuma neck.

Asuma was surprised as his life was in the other man's hands, and thought back to when his knife was cut through _"That was wind chakra"_

"Whoa their boy, no need to get physical, I was just giving you some advice." The man stated.

"Well, I didn't ask for your advice." Asuma growled out.

"Yeah, well, when a little boy is having a fit when he doesn't understand the whole picture, it's an adult's job to keep them in line." The man reprimand.

"What do you mean the whole picture the adults didn't trust us and kept us out of the fight." Asuma shot back.

"And tell me, would you have made a difference if you did fight, think about why the adults didn't want you to fight." The man tried to get him to see the point.

"Well, we could have, the adults just didn't believe that we could." unfortunately the man's words fall on deaf ears.

"And what good would it have done, if you had to sacrifice the future to do it." The man pointed out before letting Asuma go.

"I don't need to hear that from a traitor that left the village." Asuma growled out.

"Ha ha, you got it wrong their kid, I was never a part of the village so how can I betray it." The man laughed at the boy's mistake.

The words rang through Asuma head before he replied "Well, maybe you should have joined the village in the first place instead and left the daimyo protection to us."

"And tell me what good is a tree without the land that supports it?" That question threw Asuma through a loop.

"A Tree can only support itself, if the land provides for it and in return the tree supports the land and keeps it healthy."

"Even if the daimyos protection was left to the village, it would have just thinned their man power even more, and made it harder for Konoha to defend itself. Look around you"

Asuma looked around as Samurai helped clean up the villager "The village protects the land of fire and in return the land of fire supports the village. Neither are on their own and help each other in their time of need, both the Hokage and the Daimyo protect the same thing." The man lectured.

"And that's The Land of Fire." Asuma finished.

"Nope, the land of Fire and Konoha are just pieces used to protect what's really important." The man criticised before leave with one final thing "Even if you fought, the village would have just lost something far more important in the end."

Asuma thought the confusing man's words, not getting his angry long forgotten, as the man left "Wait, what's that just who the hell are you?"

As the wind blew the man's jacket Asuma good clearly see the symbol for whirlwind on his back, "I am the Guardian Whirlwind **Sora tsumujikaze** , protector of the King."

As the man said that Asuma watch as the man disappeared in his namesake, left with more questions than answer. "Asuma-Kun" came from Kurnai as she ran over to him "Oh my god you neck bleeding what happened? We need to get it treated."

As Kurnai fussed over his wound, something he would be delighted about on any other day, Asuma could only think about what it was, the man said what was it that both the Hokage and Daimyo protected. _"Just who is the King?"_

With that question Asuma started his own path where he would discover just what he was truly trying to protect, at the time his answers were, his land, his village, his Daimyo, his Hokage. But they were not the king the man spoke of.

* * *

 **A Few Days Later**

* * *

The villager gathered in the Konoha cemetery, to shear the pain and loss in the funeral service, for those who did in the attack. Too many lives were lost in the tragedy to hold individual services and like the village they were, all came to morn and support each other in one of Konohagakure darkest moments.

The newly reinstated Sandaime Hokage stood in front of the crowd of his people as they grieved, behind him stood a monument to the will of fire and the Hokage that protect this village. This monument was meant to remind the people that lived that each and every shinobi died to protect the village and their loved ones and also that even the past Hokage's will still continue their duty and watch over the comrades in death just as they did in life. At the very bottom was a basket and warped in an orange blanket was baby Naruto, as he slept peaceful unaware of the world around him, as others grieved.

The Sandaime looked at the scene again, one that he was all too familiar with, having seen the pain and sadness inflicted on those left behind, during his long life as a ninja and was well aware that there will be more to come in the future.

"Many Lives were lost, including our beloved Yondaime Hokage Minato and his wife Kushina. The facts behind the incident are unknown are still unknown. But for now, let us mourn our comrades and never forget what their sacrifice was for and that they are at peace knowing that their loved ones are safe.

As the Sandaime speech continued Iruka Umino was crying over the loss of his parents one of the many children that were orphaned by the attack. _"Tosan, Kaasan, I'm so sorry if…if only I was stronger."_ As the boy cried he couldn't help be feel that if he was stronger, he could have done more than maybe his parents wouldn't have left him all alone. " _It's all that monster's fault."_ He thought, feeling hatred for the monster that took his parents away from him.

In the crowd holding his sleeping brother was Itachi Uchiha as he looked over the people as they grieved he thought _"Life is born… and life dies and because life is short, it is precious because once it's lost it will never be returned and will be lost forever."_ As Itachi looked down at his baby brother and the innocent life in his hands, he felt he wanted to protect that life and make sure he doesn't suffer, to keep his beloved little brother safe and always keep the innocents he holds now. A naive thought in this shinobi world that corrupts everything it touches, but one worth having non the less, in order to keep the sleeping boy and others like him from experiencing the pain of lost.

While Itachi was in his thought a brown haired girl watched as she remembered what he did for her and that if it wasn't for him she would have been dead too. As she watched the boy that always kept a distance she could see his eyes were different, that carried a burden and almost seemed wise beyond his years. Thought he looked unemotional she could somehow tell that he was pained by the loss of every life, just as much as their loved ones were, despite most of them being strangers to him.

* * *

One shinobi didn't attend the service, preferring to mourn in solitude, as he stood before the memorial stone that held the names of all those who died. _"First Otosan, then Obito and Rin, and now Sensei, am I cursed to always watch those precious to me die again and again. No matter what I do those close to me always die, while I live on, it should be one of them to have lived not me."_

The copy Ninja Kakashi mourned the loss of his comrades, friends and family, his emotions and heart killed with each death, as he became a shell of a person he once was. Kakashi continued to sink into darkness that his loved ones tried to stop and guilt filled him as he wished that he too died and other thoughts as he blamed himself for their deaths. _"It should have been me."_

* * *

After the ceremony Itachi went back to villager that was still being cleaned up even though the cleanup was mostly done, he could still see the destruction that took place that night and smell the dead even though they were long gone.

"Itachi-Kun!" Broke the young boy out of his depressing thoughts. As the boy looked at the girl he saved in the attack was the one that called him. As his piercing dark eyes looked at her, but despite the blank look he gave she could see the kindness and love he holds for all things. Her cheeks warmed up, and she felt embarrassed despite only trying to do something so basic, but those eyes of his just filled her with a warmth that was foreign to her. And she was couldn't help, but want to learn more about him and help him with the burdens that plagued his soul.

"Um…Thank you for before…because of you I was safe." She felt even more embarrassed as she actually talked to him and the fact she stuttered as she got closer.

Itachi could only give a blank look and respond with a blunt "I'm glad you didn't die." Despite how it sounded, she could tell he meant it and was happy at the fact he thought so as she looked down with a smile and then laughed as she saw the baby in his arms. _"Awe, she looks so cute."_

Sasuke gave the intruder a wary look as he clutched his big brother's shirt, almost having an instinctual dislike for her. "Your, younger sister?" She questioned as she looked at the cute baby in his arms _"She's so cute just like Itachi-Kun."_ Sasuke's dislike of her just got stronger, despite him having no idea what dislike even means, or what she said and thought for that matter.

"Younger brother." Itachi answered bluntly, that surprised the girl _"But he looks so cute."_ She thought almost not believing what Itachi said, but knowing he wouldn't lie.

"Can I hold him?" She asked excited at prospect holding the cute baby in her arms, and wondered what it would be like. Only to have her hopes shot down as Itachi bluntly said "No." without even thinking about it for a second.

This annoyed the girl, that he saw quickly rejected her and asked "Why Not?"

"Because I don't want him to cry." Undaunted by his words she just smiled and went to hold the baby and asked him "You're not gonna a cry, are you?" only for her confidence to be shot down and blown to bits as Itachi's predication came true. She could only stare her eyes white as she questioned her self-worth as the toddler wailed and pushed her away.

Itachi quickly took the crying baby and calmed him down with a few words "There, there! There, there!" and Sasuke laughed and clap, delighted to be back in his big brother's arms.

As Itachi played with his brother despite being annoyed, she couldn't help, but think "Itachi-Kun so good with children, he'll make a great father one day." She blushed at the thought and was unaware that Itachi and Sasuke walked passed her ignoring that she was there.

"Aww, come one!" She shouted annoyed that not only Sasuke didn't like her but Itachi-Kun brushed her off.

* * *

In the Hokage tower the Hokage, elders and several clan heads and other Ninja were meeting to discuss the reconstruction of the village.

The meeting room was small the Hokage and elders sat at a table and in front of them was a long table with several members occupying it.

There was the Ino-Shiki-Cho trio who were there because the Akimichi clan's Jutsu is a valuable asset when building. The Nara clan head mind would be used to plan the changes to the village's layout and what will be most beneficial for the village. And the Yamanaka clan was there because their sensory abilities were a vital part of the villages defences, helping to manage the barrier used to detect threats to the village.

There was also the Aburame clan head Shibi who was a part of The Konoha Environmental Committee, due to the Aburame affiliation with bugs, they have always played a huge part in managing the village's ecosystem. He was there to make sure any changes won't have a negative effect on the wildlife.

The final most noticeable member was the head of Konoha Military Police Fugaku Uchiha, who need to be aware of changes so they could update the patrol routes to keep the village safe.

Danzo Shimura was the head of the meeting as he walked in front of the table so everyone could see him.

"The Kyuubi attack caused devastation throughout the village. For reconstruction, we've decided to revise a number of the village's boundaries." In front of him was a detailed map of Konoha with all the different districts labelled on it.

As he pointed to one with he told them the village's decision on the matter "We'd like the Aburame clan to move into this district, The Clan previously submitted a request to occupy the forest, so we took that into consideration." Danzo told the clan head.

Shibi just gave a brief nod any feelings on the matter hidden by, though on the inside, he was pretty happy with the change. " _With the extra space we will be able breed more hives and further our research and breeding programs."_ The clan heads began to think of all the project they could run in the new environment. Since the Aburame clan was one of the founding clans they were given a pretty big section of land for them to use. During the early days of the village there was plenty of wildlife and space for them to use, but as the village grew outward, along with their clansmen numbers increasing the wildlife where they lived dwindled considerably over the years. Due to this the clan requested to relocate to one of the outer forest sections, but the village couldn't comply with the request because of the amount of people needing to be moved and the number of people who already lived there were not found of the Aburame's bugs.

" _I wonder if we will be able to restart the_ _ **kidaichu (Parasitic Giant Insects)**_ _project." Shibi thought as he imagined all his clan could do with they could breed and control giant beetles._ An Image of him riding a giant beetle into battle popped _"Yes soon we shall no longer be ignored and forget, our century long struggle will be over."_

As the Aburame head planed how to make his clan more notable and leave there mark Danzo was also thinking about the effects this will have. _"With the Aburame moving the outer perimeter of the village will be better protected and more citizens can be moved to the inner section of the village, allowing an increase in business and commercial aspects of the village, from the increase of people living near the market section of the village."_ He might be a war hawk and slightly insane man, but he definitely knew what he was doing.

As the meeting continued Danzo went on to the Nara clan next "The Nara clan's territory was not part of the stricken area, so they will remain where they are. The Konoha Police Force headquarters, which sustained considerable damage, will be rebuilt here." He said pointing to one of the outermost area's next to the training area with the lake, Fugaku saw this and had a problem with it as Danzo continued "And the Uchiha clan will move along with the headquarters."

"Danzo-Sama, The Uchiha clan make up the Konoha police force that protects Konohagakure. As such, that location is too far from the village centre." A few of the of members of the meeting agreed with him as he continued. "We wouldn't be able to act swiftly in an emergency."

Danzo only looked at him as he explained "We have ANBU Black Ops for such emergencies." At this Fugaku looked to the Hokage for support.

"The Konoha police has to commute to the training grounds does it not? This location is near an area that's ideal for training. You can use that area exclusively for the Uchiha training grounds." The Hokage told him.

"Continuing on, in conjunction with the reconstruction of Konoha Police headquarters, the Uchiha clan will also relocate, homes and buildings that were spared will be used by the other villagers and the Uchiha will receive a payment for them."

As the meeting continued the Uchiha leader decide to trust the Hokage and hoped that the distance won't cause any problems for his clan. The clan head knew that them being moved would cause problems for the clan as a whole.

* * *

A few hours later the Uchiha were meeting at Naka Shrine built by their ancestors, so they could discuss the village's decision.

"During the Kyuubi incident, we Uchiha were not called upon because they feared that, we would use our Sharingan to manipulate the Kyuubi." One of the Uchiha spoke up, displease with the miss trust the village showed.

"Even worse, there are some who say that the Uchiha caused the Kyuubi incident!" Another Uchiha shouted.

"They are sending us to the outskirts of the village in order to keep an eye on us!"

"This is just like during the second Hokage's era, when the Uchiha were rounded up and isolated in one part of the village!"

"This time its's even further away."

"The village suspects us."

"Captain, we can't accept this decision!"

"We should reject it out right!"

"Captain!"

As the Uchiha called upon their captain, a man that earned their respect, their leader, thought about the situation. Fugaku knew their concerns and agreed with them, and was worried about the blatant mistrust the village showed. But Fugaku also knew that the Hokage was only trying to keep the village safe and it was their duty to protect the citizens of Konoha as well, not because the Hokage asked but because it was the oath every Uchiha took when they joined the force.

As clan head, he needed to not only make the best choice for his clan, but also his village, and at this moment in time he will have to pick one or the other.

"You are absolutely right, but the other clans have accepted their respective relocations as well. The Uchiha can't be the lone voice of dissent." He reasoned knowing that if the Uchiha were to act up on their own, it would only provoke the village more and cause there mistrust to raise.

"But captain!" One of them tried to argue.

"I'll do what I can to negotiate the conditions. But we must accept the move. Pass the word around. That is all." He ended the discussion.

"Dismissed!" He ordered.

As he left the shrine he saw his eldest reading a scroll. "How do you feel?" He asked his son not having had a chance to talk to him since the attack.

"Let's go and see it Otosan." Itachi asked his father, causing the man to become confused, as he looked at the boy, Itachi clarified "The new training grounds."

As they arrived at the training grounds a massive lake stretched out before them, crystal blue shined as the sun hit the water and there were beautiful lush trees and grass all around. The place was perfect nature all around and it was peaceful, it calmed the Uchiha head as he arrived, and the stress of his previous meeting vanished.

"I like it, here." Itachi told his father.

"Is that so?" His father questioned _"I like it to son."_ The Uchiha head silently thought before his son broke him from his thoughts.

"Father, teach me a Jutsu…the generational Uchiha Jutsu that has been taught throughout the generations."

Fugaku could only smile at his son's enthusiasm as he agreed. "Alright." As he followed his son down the grassy slope.

At the edge of the lake Fugaku took a deep breath and then made the hand signs for Tiger, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse and then Tigre again.

He infused the chakra in his lungs, and imaged it burning as he put his right and to his mouth and made a half hand seal and then breathed out releasing a ball of fire from his mouth that made the water below light up in an orange, light.

Fugaku prepared to show Itachi the hand signs slower as he told him "This is a fundamental Uchiha Ninjutsu **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu)** , alright the signs are…" As he went to tell him the signs Itachi repeated the same signs his father did, just as quickly two before taking a deep breath and releasing a fireball of his own. It started off small and then for a quick burst, it grew bigger than his fathers before going out.

"I did it!" Itachi said proudly.

His father laughed before telling his son "What a surprise, that's my boy."

"Will be moving in no time, huh." Itachi said as they left the new Uchiha district.

"Yeah" Fugaku agreed as he looked around which did not go unnoticed by his son "What's the matter?"

Fugaku ignore Itachi as he looked around more and thought "We're surrounded; I wish it was my imagination, but." As he looked around, he saw that buildings surrounded them and that if the Uchiha were ever attacked from the village there would be nowhere to run to with the mountain and village wall blocking their only means of retreat.

"What is it?" Itachi asked again.

"It's nothing" his father told him before smiling and saying "In no time, huh? The same could be said about you Itachi, since you're going to be six years old soon.

The Uchiha head told his son, knowing he would be starting the academy soon, despite the troubles the clan faced, he would persevere and protect his family and village, he only hoped that he won't have to pick one or the other and can fix the rift between the clan and village before his sons grew up.

* * *

 **Omake What would of happen if Minato and Kushina lived Part 2**

* * *

Minato eyes were locked on the Konoha council his wife by his sized exhausted and weak from having the Kyuubi extracted from her, but her iron will and stubbornness still demand she there when he explained to the council what happen.

In her arms was little Naruto their son sleeping peacefully a seal freshly placed on his abdomen, a reminder of the burden her husband was forced to place on him.

Behind them stood the Sandaime Hokage still in his battle armour and his students the **Toad Sage** Jiraiya and **Konoha's Slug Princess** Tsunade. Thanks to their timely arrival Kushina was saved by Tsunade and Jiraiya help Minato could finish a seal that didn't cost him his life.

" **Honoured Council, I bring news that the Kyuubi was defeated, and will no longer harm our village!"** The Yondaime-Sama exclaimed.

All the council was happy except for one greedy war hawk. "And please tell me, Yondaime-Sama what became of the Kyuubi." Danzo asked.

Minato was undaunted by the question and had no problems answering it because anyone who tried to harm his family will face his wrath. "I seal the Kyuubi chakra in half, sealing it in both my wife and child." Minato stated as if his wife and son holding the most powerful creature on the planet, held the same significant of today's weather.

Unfortunately, the council of idiots had to sign their death warrants **"THEN THEY MUST BE KILLED TO ENSURE THE DEMON NEVER REVIVES!"** Shouted a pink headed banshee, shocking all the shinobi there.

And like the lost lambs they were the civilian council quickly agreed not even thinking about the fact they were asking for the death of the Yondaime-Sama only son.

"Yes the demons should be killed before they cause another disaster!" A councilman shouted, right when Minato was about to teach these monsters a lesson a certain pink bitch made it worse.

"And Yondaime-Sama should be remarried to someone more suitable, to be the wife of a Kage, someone like me." The Haruno stated not even caring about the fact she was married and just had a child a few weeks ago. "That outcast should never have been allowed to marry, our beloved Yondaime-Sama in the first place, I bet that **demon** was responsible for bringing the Kyuubi here all along." The Haruno women made no effort to hide that she hated Kushina for stealing in her delusion mind what should have been hers, and she had a smug grin on her face think she would finally get what she deserved.

" **HOW DARE YOU, YOU INSULT MY WIFE, DEMAND MY FAMILY'S LIFE, I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO HARM ONE HAIR ON THERE HEADS, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!"** Minato shouted for all to hear, his rage and killer intent making the Kyuubi attack look like it was done by a puppy.

" **Unfortunately Yondaime-Sama, that is not-"** The Haruno voice was stopped as a Rasengan drilled into her stomach breaking her bones into dust, as her insides twisted and turned from the force. The delusion woman was in more pain than she ever experienced, her stomach held the spiralling burn marks on it from the attack, but her death will be a slow and painful one, because Minato used a low powered Rasengan. There was enough force to blend her internal organs, but not enough to our right kill, her heart and kidney switch places, her stomach was blended into pulp and lungs twisted around it. Her blood vessels twisted and stretched as they got tangled up, her stomach acid melting away at them slowly as she was burned from the inside.

" **I am Hokage, my word is law trying to kill the Hokage's family is treason!"** Minato shouted and in a yellow flash and a few Rasengan's later, civilian council was purged. "I should have taken care of them when I took over the office, but I showed them mercy and this was how they repay it."

The other members of the council were not surprised, considering how they tried to kill and insulted the Yondaime-Sama family. The elders were going to say something when they caught the body of Danzo to their side with a gaping hole in it. This cause them to scream and draw the attention of the other council members.

As they all looked at the scene Minato said "I didn't do that." Then he gave a confused glance around and he turned to his wife who was whistling an innocent tone, with her baby in her arms trying not and failing at making eye contact. "What? It's not like anyone will miss him." she stated.

After a brief silents the other elders said "I think we're just going to retire, we're getting way too old for the shit." As they signed the paper's declaring that all the council member's deaths were from the Kyuubi and all was right for the world.

* * *

 **Omake 2: Izumi and Babies**

* * *

Kushina, Hitomi and Mikoto were having their first play date with their babies. The new mothers quickly put their children in the playpen, as soon as Hitomi put Hinata, down she clung straight on to Naruto "Awe that's so sweet, make sure you take good care of your fiancé now Hina-Chan" Hitomi giggled **"Nau!"** Hinata squealed as if understandingas she buried her little face in her Naruto.

"Awe your so look, you got girl Hitomi, and she already got herself a boy hope Itachi and Sasuke can find somebody." Mikoto stated.

As Kushina looked at Sasuke who was in a stare down with Naruto "Are you sure Sasuke isn't a girl?" She asked.

"Positive"

"Well, I don't think you'll have to worry about them finding their own girls, since they got your looks." Hitomi told her.

"That's sweet of you to say, but it looks like Itachi already found himself a keep."

" **Really!"** Both Kushina and Hitomi asked, as they questioned their friend on the details.

" **Itachi, Izumi!"** Mikoto called both children down as they stood in front of the inspecting moms.

Kushina was the first to say something "Awe they look so cute together."

Itachi and Izumi both blushed a bit "They will, just make a perfect pair." Hitomi added embarrassing them further.

"Honeys while don't you go and play with the children." Mikoto told Itachi and his girlfriend. Both children left embarrassed and slightly happy.

"I wonder how Fugaku will take finding out about those two." Hitomi wonder remembering how her husband reacted.

"He loves the idea, and is so happy Itachi has made a friend." Mikoto told her.

"Oh, you are so lucky Hiashi-Kun can't stand the idea of his little princess getting married.

On the other side of Konoha said Hyuga was, currently under a blanket crying "Why!...sob…sob." as he hugged a teddy bear he got for Hinata, only to have her have no interest in hugging anything that isn't Naruto. **"WHY!"**

Back with the babies, Naruto and Sasuke were having a stare off piecing black eyes meet other worldly blue eyes, Sasuke blinked and Naruto went "Bah!" only to have Sasuke go "NEHH!" The two continued to make baby sounds as if they were arguing.

As Izumi and Itachi walked in, Izumi got an idea, as he walked to the playpen. "What are doing?" Itachi asked her.

"I'm going to pick one of them up." Izumi told him, hoping that the other babies will like her.

"You sure that a good, idea remember what happened last time." Itachi told her remembering how Sasuke hates it when she tries to pick him up.

"While this is different, I'm sure these babies won't mind." She smiled and picked up the nearest baby which just happened to be Naruto.

She pulled Naruto from Hinata grasp, as Izumi smiled at him think it worked, both babies begin to cry and reach out to their soul mate.

"WA! WA! WA!" Sasuke starts crying too, as the mothers came in to see what happened "what's wrong what happened."

"Izumi" Itachi pointed, grassing on his friend.

"I only picked him up…and…" Izumi panicked. The three mothers quickly picked their individual child up and calmed them down. Naruto and Hinata didn't calm down until they got a hold of each other again.

Izumi tried to approach the babies again, but they just griped on to each other harder "I don't think you should try again." Itachi advised.

"Why do babies hate me!" Izumi cried tears coming down her face as the mothers tried to calm her down, saying that "I'm sure there warm up to you soon."

As Izumi cried at her plight, black eyes widened as Sasuke gave an evil smile at the girl's troubles.

* * *

 **Three Years Later**

* * *

Mikoto was putting three unruly toddlers to bed, as they enjoyed their sleepover. When she saw the three children wouldn't calm down, she had to use her backup plan.

"Now children calm down, or I'll bring Izumi-Chan to help." This got an instant reaction from the three children.

"No, not her!" Cried Naruto unfortunately Izumi-Chan was passing the room they were in, and an imagery arrow pierced her heart, because after all these years the children still didn't like her.

"Please, anyone but her, she's scary." Hinata whimper as she cuddled up to Naruto more. A big arrow says scary hit Izumi from behind.

" **Don't bring her in here!"** Sasuke screamed, Sasuke reaction was the most adamant of the bunch, Izumi little heart broke as she heard that.

" **We hate her!"** screamed the three children.

A big rock with the word hate on it landed on inner Izumi as she fell to the floor after hearing the children's reactions. Mikoto rushed out to see what happened, knowing that for whatever strange reason the children always behave after she mentions Izumi.

As Mikoto left Naruto looked to Sasuke "I don't know why you make, us act that way with Izumi-Neechan, she's nice." Naruto questioned Sasuke.

"Shut it dobe." Sasuke whispered, not wanting to be heard.

"Your just jealous because she hangs around with Itachi-Niisan all day." Hinata told him, receiving a glare from Sasuke which was all the confirmation she needed.

"Just remember the deal, Teme." Naruto said sharply because of the glare he was giving **his** Hinata-Chan, as he hugged Hinata close to him.

"Yeah, yeah, I know I'll get your ramen and cinnamon rolls." He told them making his two minions happy, they were easy to bribe for his purposes.

Sasuke hands came together as he gave an evil crackled "Soon" He laughed like the evil genius, he was, as he figured out ways to separate Izumi from his Niisan.

As the two minions watched Sasuke evil genius monologue Hinata asked "Are you sure this is ok?"

"We get ramen and cinnamon rolls." Naruto just stated, Hinata thought this over for a minute "I guess your right as she snuggled into **her** Naruto-Kun.

Unknown to the minions and evil genius Mikoto heard everything as well as Izumi.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

* * *

"Naruto-Kun, Hinata-Chan want to get some ramen and cinnamon rolls with me." Izumi asked the two children.

"YES! Please Izumi-Neechan." Both Naruto and Hinata squealed.

" **Traitors!"** Sasuke screamed who was kneeling on his knees with a smell rock that thanks to a seal weighed about 10 pounds. "I don't think so Sasuke." Said boy looked at his mother who was very, very angry. "Due to your little stunt you will eat nothing, but Netto and Sweets for the next three months." She shouted as she proceeded to force Sasuke to eat the disgusting food.

" **Noooooo!"** was heard throughout Konoha and Izumi, quickly made up with Naruto and Hinata and took steps to ensure that they never go over to the dark side again, she promised to take them out for ramen and cinnamon rolls once a week, as long as they didn't listen to anymore of Sasuke plans.

Naruto and Hinata easily chose food over the friend.

* * *

 **Character Profiles**

* * *

 **Name:** Noburu-en Hiomonaru

 **(Noburu)** means Noble, **(En)** means flame

 **(HI)** means fire and **(omonaru)** means lord.

 **Occupation:** Fire Daimyo

 **Age:** 27

 **Personality:** Is an easy going person that likes to let his advices do all the work, but is more than capable politician. He has great trust in the Hokage and is respectful to people who earn his trust and respect. Though he prefers to sit back and relax, letting other people do the work, he will get involved personally when he sees the matter as important. Though he won't lead an army into battle himself, he is quick to act in his judgements and is not easily swayed from them. He is a wise and fair ruler when he actually does his job. He has great trust in his shinobi and lets Konoha self-govern themselves mostly. He has a habit of acting on his whims, but can usually provide a good reason for doing so.

* * *

 **Name:** Sora Tsumujikaze

 **(Sora)** means Sky

 **(Tsumujikaze)** means whirlwind

 **Occupation:** Leader of the Guadiana Shinobi Twelve

 **Nicknames:** **The Guardian Whirlwind** and **Wind Sage**

 **Age:** 22

 **Profile:** Current Leader of the Guadiana Shinobi Twelve, has a laid back and free spirited personality, but also capable of acting both wise and rational. Has a habit of lecturing children because they remind of himself when he was younger. He likes to self-proclaim himself as protector of the king, which he sees as young children who carry the future on their backs.

 **Appearance:** Spiky silver hair that goes down to the neck, golden eyes with a rough face and slightly tanned skin.

Wears blue shinobi pants that are wrapped in bandages at the end, that warped all the way around his feet. Wears a black jacket with a white zipper that is left open at the top, a white shirt underneath. His jacket has patterns of whirlwind going around it in white and a single silver feather is attached to the collar. The whirlwind pattern wove into the back of the jacket and spiral forming a circle with the kanji for whirlwind in the centre.

A white waist sash that had kanji for fire in a dark blue circle. Bandaged gloves on both hands that had bladed pendulum wrapped in them, each pendulum also had a matching feather at the end like the one he wears on his collar.

 **Background:**

Orphaned as a child by bandits, he was found by Noburu-en who took him in as a servant. At first believing the young lord to be spoiled he quickly finds out that despite his laid back and aloof personality the young lord was actually a good ruler and cared about his people.

After an assassination attempt on the young lord, he apprenticeship under the former leader of the Guardians Shinobi Twelve. He quickly found out he had a talent for it Ninjutsu and acted as Noburu-en personal bodyguard, believing that he would prevent more children from going through the same thing as him. He protected the young lord from many assassination attempts and developed a friendship with the young lord. It is believed by many that he was responsible for Noburu-en managing to become the Daimyo despite his hopelessness at defending himself.

After five years of his apprenticeship he took over as leader of the Guadiana Shinobi Twelve at age 15.

 **Personality:** Easy going, free spirited and boisterous though, is capable of being serious when wants to be. In battle, he is calm and relies mostly on his instincts and ability's. He is easy to anger and annoy and lack patience's. Despite how he acts he is actually quite the philosophist and understands the relationships of lands and hidden villages. He is fond of using metaphor and lecturing young people, who remind him of himself. He is very loyal to his lord and friends and fights to ensure that the children of the future won't have to suffer like he has. He is easy to get along with and quick to befriend when he doesn't get on people's bad sides.

 **Ability's**

 **Weapon:** A pendulum on both arms.

 **Elemental Affinity:** Wind

 **Bukijutsu:** He uses quick movements with his pendulums that he controls with wind chakra. He is able to sharpen both the wire and blade of the pendulums at will.

 **Taijutsu:** His Taijutsu is able to go toe to toe with a Chunin, but lack the skill to fight anything higher due to preferring to use **Bukijutsu (Weapon Techniques)** with his pendulums

 **Ninjutsu:** He uses the pendulums as mediums to generate whirlwinds, which earned him the name **The Guardian Whirlwind** , due to his amazing ability's to make whirlwinds for both offence and defence, without hand signs and just with a flick of his wrist.

 **Intelligence:** He is quick on his feet and able to come up with plans on the fly, he has a vast amount of combat experience and is wise for his age. He is actually quite the philosophist and is well versed in politics, which has earned him the nickname **Wind Sage** among friends.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **Review please :)**

I added a few OC I don't know if there names are good or not, I literally just typed what I wanted the names to mean in google translate and added them together.

Also tell me what you think of the part with Asuma I wanted to add something more for why he left the village to join the daimyo and am planning on having a flashback arc about his time, in the Twelve around the chunin exam arc.

Also how would you feel about me adding a few minor clans to Konoha? I won't use them much, but I will explain about them and may use them later on if the opportunity presents itself.

Please check out jangirl183 on deviantart she draw a drawing I asked for in one of my other stories, if you PM me I'll give you the URL, its of little Naruto and Hinata.

Also since I'm on drawings I ask if anyone wants to do a drawing of the scene I described with Minato,Kushina and Naruto at the start of the fic since I think it is sweet and of my OC Sora Tsumujikaze.

Now next few chapter will be a mission the Sandaime goes on and the one after that a mission Kakashi goes on. If anyone wants me to show anything else in the aftermath of the attack or has ideas say and I'll see about doing them. I am hoping that those chapter will be smaller but they just end up getting bigger.

 **Naruto and Hinata Forever:)**


	4. The God of Shinobi

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did, well I would of shown just how badass the Sandaime could be and shown more of the aftermath of the attack**

* * *

 **An Uzumaki Tale**

 **Arc 2: Aftermath**

 **Chapter 4: The God of Shinobi**

* * *

 **Authors Note:** I was finally able to get a chapter down in under 10,000 again, enjoy.

* * *

Through the trees on the edge of The Land of Fire, a shadow jumped from tree to tree, quick and silent, not a single leaf made an out of place sound.

Like a monkey the shadow jumped, from tree to tree, sometimes the shadowy figure would grab a nearby branch and swing itself to the next branch. All while silent, but unlike a monkey this shadow moved with purpose, not stopping, moving relentlessly to his destination.

The figure stopped on a branch just over a clearing several figures could be seen, and expending his sense the shadow could sense a total of twenty enemies in the surrounding area. Seven in the clearing, Five in the center of the forest behind them and 4 hiding in the forest on the left and right sides.

As the figure planned his next action the moon came from out of the clouds illuminating the figure. There clad in battle armour was Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage, his aged eyes full of experience and purposes.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

* * *

 _ **2 Months After the Kyuubi Incident**_

* * *

Hiruzen was sitting behind his desk battling the deadliest enemy known to a Kage _Paperwork._

After two months the Sandaime Hokage has been working non-stop getting the village in order and rebuilding the village, assigning shinobi to mission's and defence of the borders.

Unfortunately, this meant nonstop paperwork for the formally retired Kage. _"I wonder if anyone would know if I just burnt some them."_ The Sandaime thought as he glared at his arch-nemesis _"I thought I finally escaped your clutches, unlike my predecessors, but it seems that death is truly the only way to be free of you."_

His hands twitched _"It would be so easy one quick seal, and I'll be free for a little while."_ His eye's twitched as he almost gave in to the forbidden temptation, but fortunately or unfortunately depending on how look at it the door was blown open.

Turning to the much needed distraction from this damn job Hiruzen looked at his long term rival, "Danzo?" the Sandaime asked, not expecting his other arch-nemesis to show up now and worse he seemed distressed that can't be good.

"Hiruzen we have a situation." Danzo said as he closed the door, and at that signal the Sandaime Hokage quickly went through some hand signs, sealing off the room from the outside and ensuring that no one can hear them.

"What is it, Danzo I have _**important**_ matters to deal with." He spat out the important as he glared at the paperwork and would have sworn it multiplied again.

Danzo calmed down before he gave his report. "Our spy's have gotten word that, Kumo-ninja have been sighted off the boarder of The Land of Fire." He told his rival.

"You sure, how many?" Hiruzen questioned.

"At least twenty from my sources, but that's not all apparently a Iwa-nin is supposed to meet up with them to form an alliance." The war hawk informed.

"But Iwa still hasn't recovered from the war." The Sandaime stated _"that old fence sitter wouldn't risk going to war again so soon."_

"That is correct, but this information was straight from Jiraiya, Kumo is planning to form an alliance with Iwa and take advantage of the Kyuubi incident."

"Iwa is still unable to go to war, but Kumo didn't suffer nearly as much losses, thanks to the Kyuubi they would easily have an advantage if they were to team up." Danzo told him.

"Not only that, but apparently the twenty Kumo ninja are supposed to set up a forward base and start launching raids on our returning ninja, to take out as many Ninja as they can, weakening us further." Danzo finished explaining the situation.

"I see we need to send someone, to stop that dealing and take out Kumo raiding party, even with the losses we suffered we would still be too strong for Kumo and Iwa to declare outright war. Without that raiding party our village would be recovered in a few more months and Kumo or any other nation for that matter won't be able to go to war without suffering heavy losses." The Sandaime stated, already having a plan to avert the village's destruction.

"There's one problem, we have no one we can send that can defeat twenty Kumo-nin of Chunin and Jonin level." Danzo worryingly told his old friend.

"What no one, I'm sure we have a few ninjas not on missions."

"Yes we do, most of them are Chunin and haven't worked together before, we need to send Jonins to dismantle the group effectively, but Kakashi, Asuma, Guy, Orochimaru, Raido and Genma are already on missions and won't be back in time." Danzo replied the grave news.

"And what about Root?" Sandaime asked, knowing that Danzo's private army should still have members available _"but if that was the case Danzo would have just sent them."_ The Sandaime Hokage really hoped his thought process was wrong.

Unfortunately, he was right "The same all my Root operatives are assigned to other threats and none of them can't take out a force that size without perpetration, even if I were to send them right there from the mission, let alone make it in time." Danzo finished explaining the situation.

The Sandaime turned silent at the news _"I see there is only one thing to do then."_ He thought as he told his rival his plan. "I will go personally to deal with the threat to our village." The Sandaime declared.

"You, sure you may be able to take them out alone, but it could be risky, we don't know the exact strength of the force." Danzo warned he may not like Hiruzen, but even he knew losing another Hokage would be bad.

" _If only it was another time and I had Root on standby I could have claimed my rightful place."_ Danzo growled in his head, if only the village was already recovered he could have used this opportunity to dispose of Hiruzen once and for all.

"Yes, I'm sure, I am the Hokage it is my duty to protect my village." The Sandaime finalised as he stood up to get ready _"and besides, I will get away from this blasted Paperwork for a while_ , _I'm probably better off this way damn paperwork will be the death of me."_

* * *

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

Hiruzen looked at the seven ninja in the clearing and prepared hand signs and focused chakra to his lungs _"I'm sorry, but I must protect my village."_ With that thought the world around him lit up a bright orange as a ball of fire was formed and rushed towered the Kumo-nin.

Three were able to get out of the way in time before the blast hit by instinct the of four weren't so luck and they burned alive, as their blood boiled and skin burned. With the fallen bodies as fuel the fire quickly turned in to a blaze and illuminating the surrounding forest, using the shadows Hiruzen moved through the forest at brake neck speed, the Kumo nin in a panic as they tried to figure out what was going on. With confusion in ranks and the blaze separating the Ninja the Sandaime went to deal with right side as he thought _"Four Down"._

Hiruzen hid in behind a tree as he watched two of the survivors from his first attack rendezvous with the rest of their allies or panicked and in disorder.

" **What happened!"** One of the ninja shouted over the blaze as he went to his comrades.

" **I don't know; it just came out of nowhere."** One of the two survivors shouted back, as orange light from the blaze behind him illumined the area, and casting a long shadow from them.

" _Now's my chance with them in disarray and the other ninja focused on the blaze I can take them quickly before they regroup."_ Hiruzen made hand signs and with a puff of smoke a **Kage Bunshin (shadow clone)** appeared and ran off in another direction and the original made the hand sign for Bird focusing his chakra, readying to use the perfect Jutsu from his vast collection.

The three Ninja other ninja away from the survivors and the one helping them, spotted the clone as it ran. **"Over there get them!"** They shouted unknowingly running to their doom.

Sensing their chakra and a quick few calculations in his head, the Sandaime Hokage finished his Jutsu slamming his hands on the ground and active the Jutsu with a mental command _**"Doton: Doryuso (Earth Style: Earth Flow Spears)"**_

Three spikes rose up right in the path of the ninja impaling them, their blood spilling out as the life left their eyes, the spikes go cleanly through them as blood dripped from them. As the Jutsu activated the clone jumped into the trees. _"Seven Down"_

The other Ninja watched more their comrades be taken out in seconds, but the original Hiruzen charged before they could react, running at the Ninja as they're prepared Kunai as their Shadowy enemy approached.

However above them the **Kage Bushin** from before was Hiding in the trees and threw a single shuriken weaving the signs for Ox, Dog, Dragon, Rat, Dog, Boar, Snake, Tiger.

" _ **Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu)"**_

In less than a second the single shuriken became twenty killing the previous survivors from his fire Jutsu, the third one who was more alert managed to dodge. His eyes saw his comrade's bodies fall flat as shuriken embedded in them there was little blood this time, the cloned shuriken dispersed forming a cloud of smoke as he looked up.

However, it was in vain as through the cloud of smoke from before the original Hiruzen threw a chakra enchanted punch, breaking the man's neck instantly and slamming him into a tree his neck hanging awkwardly as he died trying to make out who his killer was.

" _I may not be as strong as my student, but Tsunade had to learn it from somewhere."_ The Sandaime thought dispelling his clone and feeling it's chakra returning to him. _"Ten Down"_ He thought before disappearing in a **Shunshin (Body Flicker)** to his next targets.

* * *

The Sandaime reappeared in a tree above the group of five ninja hiding in the center the forest, as he laid eyes on the group he could see they were calmer than the last made up of mostly Jonin and had were more cautious than the first group.

The Hokage knew this one wouldn't be as easy as he jumped down behind the one that seemed the strongest and with a quick snap of his neck he fell to the floor.

The snap alerted the other four and they attacked together, ignoring their comrade's death, a sure sign of their combat experience.

One of them threw a left punch which the Sandaime grabbed with his right and then using his other hand and the momentum of the attack to flip the man over his shoulder.

Just in time for him to dodge a second punch to his face from the other side and block a kick to his right side, from a second and third ninja, while he did that the last one threw a kunai right at his head.

As the kunai sailed in the air in one breath of movement Hiruzen punched the man he dodged with chakra enchanted strength, breaking a few ribs, while simultaneous using chakra empowered strength to bat the man who kicked him off balance.

His now free right hand came up and grabbed the kunai coming at him in midair and twilling it into a reverse grip and he spun backwards, stabbing it into the third ninja's ribs.

Focusing chakra to his feet the Sandaime leaps at the second, his kunai slashing a hole through the ninja ribs and just grazing the lungs. Before rocking toward the second ninja and slashing at him with Kunai, only for him to dodge while still off balance, only making a slash in his shirt.

Now crouching the first ninja that he threw recovered and charged with a Kunai of his own. The second ninja lunched a kick hoping he was defenseless in this crouching position.

Oh, how wrong he was with a burst of chakra Hiruzen kicked the second ninja in in the jaw breaking it and knocking him away. The force of the Sandaime chakra carried him into a backflip.

A flash of blue light flash before the Sandaime eye's, looking to the final Ninja Hiruzen saw the remnants of a lighten Jutsu, shot up into the sky, a single for the enemy Ninja to regroup before the ninja that cast the Jutsu disappeared with a Shunshin.

Realising that he was running out of time the Sandaime Hokage hurled his borrowed Kunai at the ninja that was charging him, it embedded itself into his neck spraying blood everywhere killing him, before he could come within a meter of Hiruzen.

Still in the mid flip Hiruzen travelled all the way back to the ninja, who he stabbed in the ribs before, while he was occupied with the pain and blood spew from his wound, as well as slightly out of breath with his one of his lungs graze.

Hiruzen wrapped his legs around the man's head, killing him instantly with a twist snapping the man's neck. With three out of the five dead the Sandaime Hokage looked at the ninja whose jaw he broke, only to see him disappear in a Shunshin as well following after his other comrade to regroup with the last remaining group of ninja.

With a Shunshin of his own the Sandaime followed as knocked off three more ninjas from his list of kills _"Thirteen Down"_

* * *

With the head start and signal one of them sent, the two runaway ninja were able to regroup with the final group of four ninjas that were hiding in the forest to the left of the clearing from before.

This Group was full of Chunin as the who sent the signal earlier Jonin quickly took command **"Everyone forum up!"** he shouted the Chunin obeyed the superior without hesitation "We're the only two survivors from the rear group, any word on the group stationed on the right flank?" The Jonin asked.

"They're dead I sensed their chakra disappear, but so did the one who I suspect attacked them." One of the Chunin stated obviously a sensor type.

" _Shit, that means whoever we're dealing with is able to mask their chakra in seconds, damn those fucking tree huggers were supposed to be defenceless right now."_ The Jonin thought, panicked, before asking "How many enemies' we, were only attacked by one?" The question was to the sensor.

"I've only sense one attack so far." The Chunin stated.

" _ **Shit!**_ _Does Konoha really have someone able to take so many of us out in minutes. Damn our information was fucking wrong, damn informant must have set us up."_

While the Kumo-nin were regrouping and trying to think up a strategy the Sandaime arrived a bit of distance away from the group.

"Captain" the sensor ninja whispered before tilting his head to the direction of the Sandaime who was too far away to see it.

The captain grinned as he used hand singles to organise his men, and hopeful take out their attacker.

The six ninja simultaneous went through the hand signs Tiger, Snake, Tiger, Bird, Tiger, Ram, Tiger, causing the Sandaime eyes to widen as all of the released the same Jutsu **Raiton: Sandaboruto (Lightning Style: Thunderbolt)** Blue Lighting was discharged from both hands of every ninja, as it flew through the air towards the Sandaime they fused into one Jutsu, the lights crashing into each other forming a giant focused blast of blue energy, its power and size six times it would normally be.

The Sandaime knew with its size he wouldn't be able to dodge it, he clapped his hand together focusing chakra into his mouth _**"Suiton: Suishoha (Water Style: Water Shockwave)"**_

At the command a shockwave of water was shot out of his mouth, it collided with the lightening attack briefly struggling before the water absorbed the lighting making it glow an electric blue. The now blue shockwave continued on undeterred toward the ninja.

"Impossible" The Jonin that gave the orders said before he and the other Jonin and one Chunin jumped out of the way of the attack.

Unfortunately, three Chunin couldn't get the way in time and their bodies burnt to a crisp as they were electrocuted with over 10,000 volts of electricity, the death being very quick, but painful end as the electricity flowed all through their nervous system, allowing them to feel each individual nerve being burned as they died.

However, the three that jumped up into the air were no completely safe either, despite being a safe distance from the deadly current below them, Hiruzen went through Tiger, Ox, Dog, Rabbit and finally ending on the Snake, a gust of wind with the same power as the shockwave before, was launched toward the water.

" **Futon: Daitoppa (Wind Style: Great Breakthrough)!"** Hiruzen called as the wind impacted with the water causing it to go skyward, hitting the previously safe Jonin and Chunin electrifying all three. To make sure they were dead, knowing that wind chakra as well as dispersion of the water would lower the voltage slightly, the Sandaime fired three Kunai, each one hitting dead on target in one of the three ninja's hears. _"Nineteen"_ The Sandaime thought.

Realising the kills didn't add up the Sandaime thought back to the start where one of the three ninja that survived his opening attack, dodged to the left not the right. _"If he didn't regroup with these ninjas then did he retreat or_." As the Sandaime thought over the whereabouts of the missing ninja, a black substance gathering below him.

* * *

As the Sandaime thought about where the Ninja could have gone, he felt the subtle vibrations, on instinct he jumped back as a black substance chased after him.

The black substance flowed like water as it reached for the Sandaime as he climbs up the trees. Unable to identify what was attacking him the Hokage decided to withdraw to the clearing where the blaze was still going slightly and the light of the moon will let him see what he was facing.

As the Sandaime jumped from tree to tree one of the branches he landed on had the same substance that was following him on it, it attacked without warning as the Hiruzen landed on it.

Years of shinobi training kicked in as the Sandaime focused chakra to his feet jump back before the unknown substance could impale him, however the substance managed to cut his right shoulder a bit.

With two attacks coming from both in front and behind him from below Hiruzen lived up to his clan name, as he flipped through the air, his hands grabbed on to a branch and swing off it with the agility of monkey, escaping the attacks with ease thanks to his animal like agility no normal ninja has.

From his new vantage point the old Sarutobi could make out more black substance on all the big branches below him. Sticking to his course with the grace of a monkey Hiruzen continued to swing from branch to branch and if it wasn't thanks to the fact he didn't have a tail people would think he was a monkey rather than a ninja. The black substance that littered the branches below him started to move after him, no that they could no longer trap him.

As he continued doing what was one of his favourite pass times as a child, the old monkey noticed something odd about the unknown substance, only the substance that was behind him seemed to move. _"Why doesn't the substance in front of me move to block me off?"_ the Hokage questioned _"in less"_ deciding to test one of his theory's the Hokage pumped more chakra into his arms, giving him a head start from his pursuer and swung to a branch that was just meters away from one of the ones that was covered in black substance. The substance didn't react at all as he passed, but when the other substance chasing him got close to it, the substance on the branch immediately moved to join the chase.

Hiruzen grinned, having discovered a weakness in the enemy Jutsu already as the light from the clearing came into view.

* * *

The Sandaime Hokage rushed out of trees, jumping into the clearing, the substance following him now catching up to him, thanks to having nothing jump or swing off in midair. As the Sarutobi clan head looked at the substance his widen in fear as finally identified the substance chasing him.

" _That's it can't be_ _ **Jiton (Magnet Style)**_ _is Suna in on this too."_ The Sandaime thought, panicked that their allies betrayed them as the substance chasing him was black sand, like that used by his counterpart the Sandaime Kazekage.

Throwing an Explosive Kunai at the sand, an explosion knocked the Sandaime away and back on the ground as the sand scatted.

"Well, well would you look at that the old fart managed to outrun me." Came a venomous voice from the waves of black sand that were hovering out of the forest.

Looking back the Sandaime saw a man in his thirty's and to his relief, the man was sporting the standard Kumo uniform and Hitai-ate. He had dark skin and a mullet of white hair, metal rods pierced in both of his ears and hands.

"Nice going old man, you killed all the ninja that were assigned to attack Konoha, the Raikage is going to be pissed." The man smiled before saying "Oh well, I'm sure he'll forgive me, if I bring him **your head!"** the man shouted at the end and lighting briefly flashed from his hand as the sand started moving erratically and the Sandaime felt a pull on his clothes. _"What's this?"_ he questioned, looking down, he saw some sand coming off him as well as the pieces of the kunai from before flowing toward the sand.

" **Remember this old man Jiki of Black Dust was the one who killed you!"** The man declared as he fired the sand at him in waves.

The Sandaime retreated until he could no longer feel the pull from his clothes.

As the and came at him the Sandaime dodged as the sand crashed into the ground and a pool of it formed. Before the man could form another attack the Sandaime focused chakra to his feet and with **Shunshin** he disappeared and reappeared, halving the distance between him and Jiki as he threw a Kunai and ran forming hand signs as he went.

" **Someone's eager to fucking die, huh OLD MAN!"** The man shouted with a crazed laugh as he ordered what sand that was near him to head out and meet the incoming kunai, blocking his field of view.

The Hokage finishing with the Mi (Snake) hand seal took a deep breath as he released another Jutsu _**Raiton Dan: Ibuki (Lightning Release Bullet: Powerful Breath)**_ he blew out blue lighting that rushed passed his kunai and hit the sand wall.

The lighting disappeared as it hit the wall for a few seconds before sparks flashed over the sand and it dispersed **"What the fuck!"** Jiki shouted as his sand came apart and he lost control of it. Unfortunately for him the kunai the Sandaime threw was still heading towards him and thanks to the cover of black sand it was able to land on its target without any trouble piercing the man's shoulder. **"Fuck!"** The man screamed in pain.

The man looked to his opponent seeing the Sandaime inches from away from him, channelling his lighting chakra to the iron rods in his hands to draw the sand to him, however the kunai in his left arm became magnetised and slashed sideward until it was out of him and landing in his other hand. _ **"Shit, what the hell!"**_ the man thought as the kunai cuts through his skin.

Now, having a weapon, but not the one he wanted he looked down to see only a bit of his sand obeyed him and actually formed in his hand in the shape of a blade like he wanted.

As he channelled more lighting chakra to gather more sand it had the added effect of speeding up the Sandaime approach as he unknowingly pulled the Sandaime magnetised armour to him.

The Sandaime aimed his kunai at the Kumo ninja throat surprised by the closeness of the enemy Jiki tried to block with the blade in his hand, but not used to the small size of the dagger in his hand, instead of the sword he tried to form the kunai ripped through his throat with easy unopposed.

"What the- fu-ck" Where Jiki final words as he coughed up blood and the crimson liquid filled his lungs.

"A cheap knock off **Jiton (Magnet Style)** is no match for me, especially when wield by a novice like yourself" the Sandaime lectured, causing hatred to burn in the Kumo-nin's eyes before it faded in deaths embrace.

* * *

The Sandaime took a deep breath as the last of his enemies died, despite having filled his duty the Sandaime had no peace from having to cut short the life of so many young's tonight, his armour covered in blood as the iron smell of blood reached him, so thick he could taste it.

" _Hope I never have to fight on another battle filed again."_ The Sandaime thought, hoping that the village will be at peace now.

The sound of something large moved in the air and Hiruzen immediately jump back to see the giant boulder that clipped his foot causing him to wince in pain as the force twisted his ankle. Landing slight pain, the Sandaime turned to his new enemy when he was one hundred percent sure he took them all out.

"Well, well you tree huggers sure are fast." Came a voice filled with malice and hate. Turning Hiruzen saw someone recognised from the bingo book and the war.

 **Goremu Kyojin the Juggernaut of Iwa**

"Well, well, it's my lucky day, it may be too late to kill that fucking flash of yours, but at least I can avenge my village for all you've done by killing their last remaining **Kage!** "The man shouted the last part, hate and detest in every word.

Hiruzen started healing his foot with a basic medical Jutsu as he tried to talk the man to end things here peacefully. "We shed enough blood between us as it is, there is no need for more, stop this foolishness, revenge will only breed more hatred." He pleaded.

The Sandaime wise words fall on deaf ears as Goremu just laughed "Stop my revenge, you think I'll stop after all you've done, bring back all the ninja you massacred in the war, **your fucking Yondaime Hokage killed our comrades in cold blood and you expect us to forgive you. Well, tough shit, thanks to the Kyuubi we will have our revenge and once I kill you we will ally with Kumo and finish off your pathetic village!** The man screamed blinded by, his revenge.

"You started the war, we needed to defend ourselves, we tried to reach peace numerous times, but you rejected every attempt." The Sandaime tried to reason.

"Enough! We won't reach peace until all you fucking Konoha dogs are dead and your village destroyed." The man rushed Hiruzen who just finished healing his foot.

As the man charged Hiruzen dodged and a crater formed from where the fist landed _"This reminds me of when I used to spar with Tsunade."_ The old man thought before his reminiscing was cut off by another punch.

The Sandaime parried the punch with a backhand, as he moved his back leg to support himself and divert his opponent's force. An opening made the Sandaime brought his back leg back, hit the Iwa ninja away with a chakra enchanted kick.

Enrage the Iwa-nin charged throwing a flurry punches all with the same strength as the first, Hiruzen just deflected them all effortless, the strength of the punches useless from not being able to hit their target and instead were used against the Iwa-nin.

" **Damn you!"** Iwa ninja shouted before running through signs, Hiruzen saw this and bit his thumb making hand signs of his own.

 **Doton: Goremu Yoroi no Jutsu (Earth Style: Golem Armour Jutsu)**

 **Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Jutsu)**

The ground around Goremu formed around him shaping itself into a giant golem, as it towered over 200 meters above the old Hokage, the very Jutsu he was feared for during the war and earned him the title Juggernaut.

With a poof of smoke Monkey King, Emma appeared by Hiruzen side, seeing the situation the monkey king immediately transformed **Henge: Kongōnyoi (Transformation: Adamantine Staff)**

With the staff in hand Hiruzen waited for the golem's attack and as expected the golem launched its right fist towered the Sandaime.

Positioning his staff between the ground Hiruzen commend the staff to extend and the staff end lodged itself into the ground at one end, while the other end rammed into the golem's arm thanks to the unbreakable staff being lodged in the ground, the fist's path was diverted and parried just like the rest of his punches.

Before Goremu could attempt another attack the Sandaime retracted his staff and then spun backwards swinging his staff and charging chakra into his swung before he ordered it to extend again.

The staff hit the golems legs the force of the blow tripping the golem up and causing him to fall, as the golem fell because of its own weight Hiruzen chakra dashed up the golem and then chakra jumped, into the air before the golem came down.

The Sandaime Hokage did a front flip into his jump like a monkey and extended his staff at the right time, increasing his velocity and making him fly higher.

At the apex of his jump he swung his staff with chakra, causing him to fall at high speed towered the golem's head, as he came down the Sandaime increased the size and weight of his staff as he flipped in midair, timing perfect increasing the speed and force of his fall even more, he did this, every time he completed a flip putting even more force into the next.

On the final flip the Sandaime swung with another chakra powered swing aimed at the golem's head, the force and weight, from the staff combined with the force he built up during his jump and fall, plus the chakra powered swing, allowed the staff to easily crush the golem's head, the Iwa ninja inside was crushed as his body turned to pulp thanks to the very Jutsu he used, the sheer power of the hit caused the golem to crumble destroying it just barely in time to save the ninja inside from death.

The Sandaime looked at his handy work and what became of the ninja, he defeated, Goremu's arms and legs were crushed and though his body and head survived it was obvious he didn't have long, as his blood and flesh painted the rock that were once his impregnable armour.

Goremu coughed up blood as he tried to talk "I can't…believe it my armour… that made me feared as… the unstoppable jugger-naut of Iwa defeated by a single shinobi." Despite his hate for Konoha the Iwa ninja couldn't help but respect the man that defeated him, so easily.

"Rest now, your fight is over." The Sandaime said being respectful to the warrior who dying before him.

Goremu as laughed as he said one final thing to the victory "You…cough-really-are cough- the God of Shinobi." With those last words Goremu passed on in peace having been defeated by the strongest opponent, he had the honour to ever face, as he gazed upon the Sandaime image the sun rise giving the daunting figure an almost godly presence as he faded away defeated by a worthy opponent.

* * *

As the Sandaime left his mission complete in the background a man watched the battle with his lone Sharingan.

"Well, that was impressive, we never expected the Sandaime Hokage to come out." A voice said from behind the watcher.

"It's to be expected of the man known as the professor, but also one of the few to be called the God of Shinobi, even in his old age, he is still a powerful threat Zetsu." The masked man replied to his partner.

"I suppose your right, but thanks to the old man the information we gave to Kumo was for not." Zetsu whinnied.

"Yes, even though Konoha still stands, it's not a total loss, tensions between Iwa, Kumo and Konoha will raise and we learned a lot about the Sandaime ability's." The masked man informed.

"Aren't you going to take him out, while he's alone then." Zetsu suggested.

"No, you saw what he did even with my strength I would be hard pressed to beat him and we can't risk Konoha finding out about us yet." The masked man warned.

"Is the old man really all that?" Zetsu questioned **"You Baka didn't you watch the fight, he used all five chakra natures, a feat few shinobi can boast."** Came another voice from Zetsu.

"I suppose your right, but he still fought against two S ranks." Zetsu other voice said.

"No you're wrong, even though he fought two S ranks and many A ranks tonight, they were completely outclassed." The Sharingan wield told.

"I know that the cannon fodder were outclassed, but Jiki and Goremu managed to put up a pretty good fight." Zetsu argued back.

"No, you're wrong though the Sandaime did fight harder against those two, he didn't use anywhere near his full strength." The masked man responded.

"How so?" Zetsu questioned confused.

Closing his Sharingan the masked man remembered everything about the last two fights "Jiki spread his Iron sand out before hand, setting up traps, instead of helping his comrades, this allowed the old monkey to determine one of his greatest weakness."

"Weakness? Him trapping his opponent was good strategy wasn't it." Zetsu queried.

"Normally, yes, but Jiki can only control his sand a limit distance away from him, the Sandaime confirmed this as he ran and realised that the sand in front of him was inactive, until the sand behind him was near it, this was a key part of his defeat along with the man's lack of knowledge on his own ability."

The masked man only sensed more confusion and explained everything from the beginning. "Jiki magnet style uses lighting chakra to generate an electric current and make an electromagnet. When the Sandaime threw the explosive kunai at the sand, it got some of the sand on him magnetising his armour temporarily. When Jiki tried to attack the Hokage could feel the pull from his clothes, he moved away until he no longer felt that measuring the range of his Jutsu. Thanks to the force behind the attack, Jiki lost most of his sand as it went out of his range."

"I see, so he was unaware of his range." Zetsu added.

"No he was fully aware of his range, but the deciding factor was when the Sandaime discovered how he used his magnet style."

"When Sarutobi threw, the Kunai he launched a lighting Jutsu this, destabilised his sand, making it produce a negative charge that repealed it from Jiki instead of attracting it. Normal magnet release is made by combining wind and earth and infusing the chakra into objects to produce a magnetic charge the user then has full control over it. With lighting chakra, the user has to change the charge of the object to positive or negative manually by running his chakra through it and then control it using a magnetic field generated by the user. Jiki wasn't aware of this and lost control of his sand, making it work against him, moreover, when he channelled lighting chakra through his arm, he magnetised the Kunai embedded in it causing it to cut through it as it made its way to his left hand with the rest of the sand still under his control. And finally, when he called all the positive charges to him the magnetised armour of the Sandaime Hokage was pulled to him." The masked man finished.

" **In other words the Baka didn't, know how his ability worked, while the old man figured it out in seconds and used it against him."** Came the third voice.

"I see I had no idea his magnet release was so different." Zetsu other voice finally got it.

"You wouldn't, it was only thanks to my Sharingan I understood, to be able to figure it out on his own just shows how much knowledge and experience the Sandaime really has."

"And Goremu he knew how his ability's work?" Zetsu asked.

"Goremu had the experience and knowledge that the neophyte Jiki lacked, but he lacked extensive knowledge on his opponent, the Sandaime trained who most believe is the strongest ninja in terms of brute strength Tsunade, despite what is said Goremu was not at that level yet. The Sandaime used that strength against, by deflecting the attacks in a way that transferred all the power away from him and then used it against his opponent and even applied this to Goremu armour. He then used physics and chakra to increase his power to the point he would be able to break through Goremu's defence." The Sharingan welder explained.

"Zetsu dispose of the bodies" The masked man ordered.

"Sarutobi is truly worthy of the title God of Shinobi he may lack the raw power Hashirama, but his sheer knowledge in the shinobi arts far greater than that of the Shodai Hokage." The masked man commended before he disappeared into a spiral vortex.

* * *

 **Omake**

* * *

Hiruzen arrived back home, after a quick stop by the office, he was going to take a long needed vacation after his mission.

Opening the door to his office Hiruzen walked into something, opening his tired eye's he's his worst nightmare and entire wall of paper in his office, his arch enemy that would take weeks of sleepless nights to finish.

The Sandaime eye twitch and so did his hands, but this time he made no attempt to stop them as he made the Tora (Tiger sign)

* * *

 **BOOOOOM!**

An explosion was heard throughout the village as the Hokage office went up in flames, with a crazy laugh following it.

In a bar Genma was working, as Jonin drank, not a single one panic by the explosion. "Damn, just two more months and I would of won." Asuma exclaimed.

"I know, hey Genma, who won the bet this time." Ibiki asked.

"Only two people won this time around." Genma the booker told the crowd of Jonin, not many knew this, but Konoha Ninja had pools of bets going around, one of the most placed and common bets is when the Hokage will burn their office down. Genma was the current booker and in charge of the money.

At the end of Genma words the door opened and walked in a young Kakashi Hatake "Genma, I'm for my prize!" he called.

Genma walked to the counter and brought a book with seals upon seals on it preventing sabotage, opening seeing that Kakashi was the winner, he confirmed that the boy in front of him was the real deal before heading back to collect the money.

A few minute's latter Genma came back and gave Kakashi a huge bag of Ryo. Feeling the weight Kakashi said "I seem to be a bit short."

"Sorry Kakashi, but the prize was split two ways."

"Damn who else guessed it would be this month the old man would crack" Kakashi cursed.

At that exact moment the door opened again and walked in Danzo a few minutes Genma, came back with another bag of Ryo. _"Perfect with this I will be able to fund Root more."_ The war hawk thought as everyone had their mouths open in surprise that the strictest shinobi was gambling.

Danzo seeing the stares only replied with a stern "What who do you think set up this gambling pool in the first place." The Darkness of the Shinobi stated and it was true Danzo was the one who mastered mind the whole gambling between ninja during the time of the Shodai Hokage.

Danzo looked to Kakashi, glaring at him before growling "One day, Kakashi, one day."

"What was that about" Asuma questioned.

"The longest running bet, is what's Kakashi face look, it's been going on for so long that the one who succeeded in finding out and giving proof will get twenty percent of the gambling money. Danzo has been trying to win that reward for almost a decade now." Genma stated.

"Really, how much is the bet at now?" Another Jonin asked.

"The pool currently has 1000,0000 Ryo for the winner if they are the only ones who won, meaning that the one who discovers Kakashi face will get 200,0000 Ryo." Genma informed.

At the mention of such a large reward for Kakashi face, every ninja eye's turned into Ryo signs as they all looked hungrily at their friend, as if he was food to be devoured.

* * *

Kakashi ran as far as he could, but unfortunately an army of Ninja is hard to get away from "Come on Kakashi, just take off the mask peaceful and were be on our way." Came the miss jointed voice of all of Kakashi crazed friends.

" _No choice have to use plan A"_ Kakashi thought before reaching a hand to his mask "Ok, ok you win, what's behind my mask…" All eyes were on Kakashi as his hand slowly peeled off the mask.

"Is another mask." This caused all the hungry money crazed beast to face plant and faint. Kakashi walked through the comatose field of his friends without a care in the world.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** And done, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I tried to show the Sandaime Hokage as strong and skilled, but also make the fight scenes good please **review** and tell me what you think.

The poll for Hiashi personality is up and running sorry to anyone who check and it wasn't there, it was my first to putting up a poll, but it's there now so vote. I am also accepting ideas for the aftermath arc if you have any ideas you want to shear and I'll see about doing them, if no the next chapter will be the last in this arc.

Also **(Saru)** means monkey and **(Tobi)** means jump I made a reference to what the Sandaime clan name means so thought I should put it down.

Hope you enjoyed my use of Tobi at the end, having him explain it all.

Beside the Golem Armour Jutsu all of them are real Naruto Jutsu though the translations, may be off because I use the English anime version sometimes, which are changed to sound better than the original Japanese translation. For instance, the Japanese version of elemental Jutsu names (ton) translate as release as where in the English anime the release is changed to style so Doton which, if I'm correct translates to earth release, but for the sake of making it sound better for us who speak English it was changed to earth style.

I think that's how it goes, I'm not good at Japanese, so please don't bite my head off if someone who is good at Japanese reads the above note and it turns out to be wrong, Naruto wiki and google translate are my main source for Jutsu names and translations.

Also, I am no physicist so if my laws of Physics are wrong, don't hate on me please.

Now I hope you like my magnet style with Lighting style, I found it annoying how wind and earth chakra were used to make it, so I made a good reason for that and made it possible to do magnet style with lighting release, but Is weaker. Now I know that electromagnets only generate a magnetic field when an electric current is running through them, but for the sake of the fic I am making it so lighting chakra can be infused into the object to temporary magnetise it, however to change the charge to positive and negative needs to be done manually.

Basically put the lighting release version of magnet style, lets the user generate their own magnetic field which they can change by running their chakra though themselves to positive and negative charge. (Positive and negative attract, as where negative and negative would repeal.) However, in order to change the charge of an object the user needs to run their lighting chakra though it again.

If it's confusing PM and I'll try to explain it as best, I can.

Below are my OC character profiles if you want to look at them please don't complain about the authors note being long, I just put them after this time around.

 **Naruto and Hinata Forever:)**

* * *

 **Character Profiles**

* * *

 **Name:** **Jiki Jishaku**

 **(Jiki)** means Magnetism

 **(Jishaku)** means Magnet

 **Rank:** Jonin

 **Affiliation:** Kumo

 **Nicknames: Jiki of Black Dust**

 **Age:** 30

 **Profile:** A part of an experiment by Kumo to produce shinobi able to produce and control magnetic fields using electric charge. To do this Kumo implanted several pieces of Iron in his body that he can channel lighting chakra through to produce an electric charge. Considered to be S Rank by Kumo for the number mission he has completed. His main weapon is iron dust, which he controls with magnetism.

 **Appearance:** Wares a grey shirt and Ninja trousers, with a white Kumo jacket that only covers half of the torso. He also wears white shine and arm guards, there are iron rods about the size of his palm embedded in both his hands and four going smaller ones going down both his arms and legs. He also has one about the size of his heart implanted into his right chest.

He has a mullet of white hair and goes down to the base of his neck, He as iron rods pierced in each ear as well as one on his tongue.

 **Background:** Originally from an unknown clan that had the ability to produce magnetic fields using lighting chakra alone. His clan faded away during the time of the warring states era. His mother was one of the last remaining members of the clan who was kidnapped by Kumo in the belief she had a Kekkei genkai and forced into a breeding programme. A few months after she gave birth to her son, she committed suicide after a failed escape attempt from Kumo, but not before telling them that their ability to control and produce magnet fields can only be acquired through special training by her clan which is now dead and all knowledge lost.

Jiki was experimented on hoping that the same effect of their clans now identified Hiden (secret technique) could be produced artificially. The experiments left Jiki psychotically unstable, however, they were successful and managed reproduce the ability by implanting Iron rods into his body and then channelling lighting chakra to produce an electromagnet.

After the successful experiment Jiki was put into a training program, making him fully loyal to Kumo, his unique ability would allow him to quickly rise in the ranks, due to catching his opponents by surprise.

 **Personality:** slightlycrazy, over confident and cruel, he likes to bad mouth his enemy's. He has no love for the weak and has been known to kill his comrades that slow him down and prefers to work alone. Though his methods are abnormal he is one hundred percent loyal to Kumo and approves of everything Kumo does.

 **Ability's**

 **Elemental Affinity:** Lightening

 **Ninjutsu:** prefers to use his iron sand to overwhelm his enemy's, he is able to control and move the sand however he wants, but lack almost all other skills, being totally reliant on his ability.

 **Kenjutsu:** He has some skills in Kenjutsu being able to form his sand in to a sword like object that vibrates and is almost capable of cutting anything, however due to his reliant on his ability he neglects his Kenjutsu and his below the normal standard Kumo sets.

* * *

 **Name:** **Goremu Kyojin**

 **(Goremu) means Golem**

 **(Kyojin) means Giant**

 **Rank: Jonin**

 **Affiliation: Iwa**

 **Nicknames: Juggernaut**

 **Age:** 42

 **Profile:** A veteran Iwa elite, called the Juggernaut due to his ability to form a giant armour golem. He his consider low S rank due to the strategic advantage he brings to large scale battles.

 **Appearance:** Height about 182 cm wares red shirt with one sleeve with black ninja trousers, over the top is the stander Iwa flat jacket and with a pouch tide to the front.

 **Background:** From a civilian family in Iwa, he joined the Ninja force and had a talent for Earth Jutsu, at Chunin he developed his Golem Amour Jutsu and was a big asset to Iwa during the wall.

 **Personality:** Level head and stubborn his experience makes him a scary opponent; he hates Konoha for all they've done to Iwa during the war and loses his cool when faced with shinobi from is a very honourable man that respect strength.

 **Ability's**

 **Elemental Affinity:** Earth

 **Ninjutsu:** Master of Earth style, his specialty is a Jutsu he invented himself that makes a Giant rock golem that can be worn as armour.

 **Taijutsu:** Master of Taijutsu that focus on heave blows rumoured to be as strong as Tsunade of the sannin

 **Intelligence:** Wise from experience in war and able to use his earth style strategically and is capable of leading troops into battle.


	5. Dead Man

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did, well I would have shown why Jiraiya never looked after Naruto.**

 **An Uzumaki Tale**

 **Arc 2: Aftermath**

 **Chapter 5: Dead Man**

* * *

 **Authors Note: Hiashi Personality Poll is done.**

I originally planed to have time for last minute voters, but I'm impatient and really wanted to start the chapter some time today.

 **Here's the results drum roll please.**

3 votes forGood Hiashi that loves Hinata and wants her to be happy

3 Votes Hiashi that loves Hinata but thinks he knows what best for her

3 Votes Cares about Hinata but clan comes first

We had a three way tie for first place with an even 33% for each out all the votes.

Because of that I deiced to do Hiashi cares about Hinata but clan comes first, because it is the best way to satisfy everyone. Hiashi will be strict but loves Hinata and think he knows what is best for, but what will be best for the clan will also play a large role in all of his decision.

Final Note I know that this is named An Uzumaki Tale, but I am trying to build up some story and world, so I am sorry for the slow pace, but it will be Naruto and Hinata centric. All the chapters I have done for the aftermath arc have been a combination of fillers and minor plot points for future chapters. So sorry for the delay in Naruto and Hinata, but they will show up next arc so don't worry.

* * *

The grass was green and bright as a young boy sat down, leaning on a log, to his left and right were his teammates both leaning siting down and leaning on their own log. Behind him was his Sensei and next him was his Sensei wife and unborn child.

"Kakashi, can you believe it Minato-Sensei is going to be a father." Turning to the sound of the soft voice the boy now known as Kakashi stared at a girl with brown hair and eyes, she had a thick purple line on each cheek.

The boy was at peace everything calm and quiet, yet he couldn't shake the feeling something was off, but ignored it as he responds to the young girl's question. "Yes, unlike this Baka here Sensei has a way with the ladies." Pointing to a boy on his right, wearing a blue top and orange goggles, earning a giggle from the girl next to him.

"Hey, that's not true, ladies all around are into me right Rin-Chan." The boy with blue shirt struck a muscle pose as he said it.

"I don't know Obito-Kun, I don't see a legion of fan girls chasing you like they do Sensei or Kakashi." Rin giggled and then Kakashi added his two cents in "Yep Sensei and I sure have a way with the ladies."

"Rinnn-Channnn! You're not supposed to agree with him." Whined Obito "Just you wait, I'll succeed Sensei and then I'll have all the girls after me like he does." He stated.

"Well Minato-Kun better not, give those women any attention." Glared the pregnant red headed women.

Shivering Minato quickly calmed his wife "Of course not Kushina-Chan you're the only one for me, you know that." Minato squirmed under his wife gaze.

"I don't know Sensei all those girls after you, must be heaven." Obito said in response, causing Kushina to grab both his and her husband's ears.

" **OW, OWWWW, OW!"** Both Minato and Obito screamed as Kushina held on to their ears and twisted "Then I guess I need to teach, both you boys how to really treat a lady." Kushina threatened promising pain as she made a mental note to hunt down those fan girls.

"Not now, Kushina-Chan, we have OW… training to do, Rin, Kakashi start with some sparring." Minato ordered and the two mentioned gave a "Yes Sensei"

"Well, that leaves me with just enough time to treat both of you a lesson." Kushina whispered, in a scary tone her hormones acting up.

Both Minato and Obito turned blue and gulped. Before Rin ran after Kakashi, she turned and gave Obito a kiss on the cheek before whispering seductively in his ear "Make sure to pay close attention to Kushina-Sama's lesson Obito-Kun." Cause the boy to blush red as he watched her go to the field.

Kakashi could only eye smile at his teammates attics before he said "She's right Obito, Rin needs to be treated properly and we can't have you teaching Sensei baby any bad habits."

Obito only glared at his best friend and bragged "Shows what you know, I'm going to teach the kid a lot of cool things and he'll worship his Obito-Niisan and succeed me as Hokage."

"I see then I better make sure you know what, not to teach my baby." Kushina smiled, causing the boy to shiver as she lectured the two boys still in her grip.

Rin and Kakashi only laughed before they started their fight. Kakashi charged, but as he got close the world around him shifted and his hand punched Rin chest, blood spilling over his face his single, Sharingan memorising as she coughed up blood and the life faded from her "Kakashi…why?"

Kakashi could only stare in shock as he grabbed hold of Rin before she hit the ground now replaced by an ocean of blood, his hand still embedded into her.

"Kakashi you promised, you'll protect her." Turning behind him, he saw his best friend half of his body gone replaced by a black spectrum, his left eye empty as where floating in the bodiless spectrum of his right side eye was his other Sharingan.

"I gave you that eye to protect her and yet instead you used it to kill her."

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to….I" Kakashi panicked his breathing ragged.

"Of course you didn't know, no one ever means to kill those close to them, but it happens anyway to anyone that gets close to you." Looking to his left Kakashi saw "Sensei, Kushina-Sama….I"

"Where were you, when we were dying, oh that's right, you were hiding while all the other ninja fought and died because of you I won't ever get to see my baby!" Kushina cried next to her husband.

"If you're not going to use that eye properly I might as well take it back." Obito stated no right behind Kakashi.

Kakashi tried to move, but as he did Rin grabbed the arm still in her chest and he started to sink into the blood below him, he watched as Obito stretched his arm and opened his eyelid, before plucking out his left eye.

" **AHHHHHHHHHH!"** Kakashi screamed as the voice tormented him and his body now almost completely submerged into the water below him.

" **Why were you, the only one to live."**

" **Why did you kill Rin."**

" **Kakashi why, I thought."**

Over and over again the voice sounded as his face sank below

" **AHHHHHHHHH!"** Kakashi screamed waking up in his apartment, sweat covering his body as his eyes looked around the room.

He got up and ran, into the bathroom splashing water on his face, he looks in the mirror his Sharingan eye staring back at him before, changed into an image of Rin's final moments.

 **Crash!**

The Mirror now broken, Kakashi got his gear on before heading out.

* * *

 **A Few Days After the Kyuubi Attack**

* * *

The Sandaime Hokage was behind his desk as he read report after report and signed paper after paper _"Curse who ever invented paperwork, curse you."_

The door slammed open and standing there was one of his students, his mane of white hair going down his pack, red marks on his eye that look like tears of blood.

He gave a tired look at his Sensei "Is it true?" he asked in a grim voice.

"Yes, it is Minato and Kushina are…"

 **Crack!**

Looking at his student a fist was firmly implanted into the wall, causing cracks to appear **"Damn it! I should have been here, if I was I could of."**

"Jiraiya, don't talk like there's no guarantee that the result wouldn't even be the same."

"But I could have taken his place, I could have."

"And so could have I but… I couldn't because I didn't make it in time." The Sandaime told his student "Worrying about what if's will get us nowhere."

"What happened Kushina seal should have been perfect and with Minato there, there was no way that the fox could have escaped." Jiraiya asked wanting to know how his student died.

"We don't know." Hiruzen told him glumly.

" **What do you mean you don't know!"** Jiraiya shouted.

"Everyone that could have known what happened was killed and the fox just appeared in the village most likely vie summoning, but we don't know who." The Sandaime stated.

"I'll have my spy network, be on the lookout there's no way anyone that strong could just disappear."

"Jiraiya about the spy network, I think it's best you take my…"

"No, I'm unfit to be Hokage and the village needs me and my network, lots of villages would want to take advantage of this."

"And what about Naruto?" The Sandaime asked.

"He'll be alright, protecting the village is more important and it will be suspicious if I look after him." Jiraiya stated, not showing more concern.

"You could take him with you, he'll be safer with you." Hiruzen mentioned.

"No, too obvious and I don't have the time to look after him 24/7 and manage the network, he'll make it harder to gather Intel." Jiraiya told his Sensei.

"I understand., when will you be back?" The Sandaime stated.

"I don't know, I need to find leads on the person behind the attack and keep tabs on the other nations." Jiraiya said before he left in a poof of smoke.

"Jiraiya I wish you took this, hat from me, you would have made a fine Kage like Minato did" The Sandaime said out loud.

Unknown to him a man heard the confession and white hand clenched.

* * *

Kakashi was standing in front of the memorial stone were all the names of the people closes to him are etched hoping that he could get some closure. His eyes had black bags under them and were lifeless, his face grim as he looked at the names of all those close to him.

" _Rin, Obito, Minato-Sensei and Kushina-Sama, I'm so sorry."_ Kakashi thought as tears dropped from his eyes, at his departed friends and family.

* * *

Jiraiya was walking down the path to the Third Training Ground, memories filling him of his time under team Hiruzen as well as the place where he eventually tested his own genin team.

"With this all the members of my genin team died, no all the students I've ever trained died." He thought solemnly flashes of his time spent with his Genin team and three Ame, all children that in the end he let down.

As he walks the path and memorises he sees a figure in the distance, standing by the memorial stone _"That's Minato student."_ He thought in recognition.

Kakashi heard the footsteps coming from behind he turns to see his Sensei Sensei "Jiraiya-Sama" He greeted in a dead tone.

Jiraiya looked at the boy and saw the same look in his eye that he has, the evidence of sleepless nights evident on his face.

"Kakashi" He greeted before standing next to the boy.

There was silence as both ninjas looked at the stone as they mourned their mutual loss before "I failed them." Kakashi stated in his dead tone.

"No you didn't, I was the one who failed I could have been there, but wasn't." The Toad Sage told the boy.

"But I was here, I could help, maybe saved Sensei and Kushina-Sama." The masked boy informed.

"I've asked myself the same, there was no guarantee you or I could have saved him for that matter." Jiraiya informed, remembering the words of his own Sensei.

"But just hours before I was guarding Kushina-Sama, I should have asked to keep guarding her until the baby was born, instead I left her and this is the result. But it's not just them, I failed everyone I care about Rin and Obito, in the end, I didn't do **enough!** " Kakashi informed growling at the end.

Jiraiya could only look at the boy with pity, knowing all too well what that feels like _"If only I stayed with Nagato, Konan and Yahiko, if only I was there with Tsunade and Dan back then, if I was there with Minato and Kushina it could have all been different."_ All the thoughts of his past regrets surfaced, he put a hand on the boy's shoulder and told him "They wouldn't want you wallowing in your regrets, you can't change the past no matter how hard you try."

Jiraiya walked off after saying that and Kakashi watched him before he stopped and called "Oh, and hey kid here." He reached into his pocket and threw a book at Kakashi. "It's my latest book Minato and Kushina were fans of the last, and this one hasn't even been released yet, relax a bit a tense shinobi is a dead shinobi." The Toad Sage joked hoping that he could distract the boy from his thoughts for a bit.

"Thank you, Jiraiya-Sama." Kakashi bowed and Jiraiya disappeared, Kakashi looked at the book a saw that it read "Icha Icha Paradise"

* * *

 **Two Years After the Kyuubi Incident**

* * *

" **Get out of here you lazy bum womanize bastard, I should of never fucking married you!"** Was screamed at the Inuzuka house hold again.

" **Yeah, well you did you god damn bitch too late to fucking back out now!"** Shouted an aloud voice resonating throughout the clan compound.

" **Bitch well isn't that original, at least I have a fucking brain unlike you Baka!"** Screamed a woman's voice.

All the Inuzuka were covering their ears as their leader and her husband had another one of their famous shouting matches. The whole clan activated silencing seals turning the booming voice to a muffled noise. For the clan Tsume and Kenshi fights were no small occurrence, but they always made up within a day or so, so no harm done.

The only ones that didn't escape the wrath to the ears was their family and dog companions. Both Kuromaru and Buramaru watched their masters fight, wincing every so often when the sound hurt their ears.

Kuromaru looked at his friend _"Been a long time since they last fought like this."_ He stated in doggie language.

Buramaru nodded _"Not since their second pup was conceived and by the sounds of it by tomorrow we'll have a third on the way."_ He stated to his old friend, his brown eyes watching the fight.

" _Who do think will sleep outside tonight?"_ Buramaru asked.

" _Bet you a bone its Kenshi"_ Kuromaru wagered.

" _Deal"_ Buramaru barked as they did one of the few things their fight was good for, betting their meals on who will be kicked out the house tonight.

And as if by fate Kenshi flew past them and a scream of **"Get out already, we don't need you here!"** followed by **"Sure I'll do that, plenty of other women in the sea!"**

Buramaru glared at the winner as he made his way up, following his master out the house as he walked to the door with his partner he caught the sight of his partner's youngest pup.

"Tosan… are you sleeping… outside tonight too." A sleepy two-year-old with red triangles marks and brown hair asked, not fazed by the argument that just took place.

Buramaru watched as his master put a hand on the pups and told him "Yeah I'll be gone for tonight, go back to bed and I'll be home by morning." The two-year-old smiled as he went back to bed and his father left for tonight.

* * *

 **A few Hours later**

* * *

Kenshi was walking down the street his partner helping him keep balance as he swayed side to side, a red tint on his face that showed he'd been drinking. The smell of the man could be picked it for miles as he made his way back home.

" _You shouldn't of drink have much."_ Buramaru told his partner.

"Oh- hic shut-hic-up." The drunken man hiccupped as he swayed side to side.

"Hey there want to spend the night with me." Came a voice from out of nowhere.

Turning, he saw a woman with a purple kimono, long black hair and yellow slight shaped eyes.

As the famous womanize he is Kenshi immediately began drifting to the offering women, Buramaru watched the familiar scene as he warned his partner _"Ken you shouldn't do this Tsume will have a fit when she finds out."_

"What do I care-hic- she's-hic- always having a fit." He answered back.

As he made his way dog companion behind him as he entered the alley, he asked "Why hello, lovely night it is."

The women gave a sinister smile as she replied "Yes, it is."

As Kenshi got to the women's side two snakes popped out of nowhere biting both the man and dog in the neck.

"What the?" Kenshi stated before his vision went blurry and he fall to the floor his partner right behind him.

As the women watched the two men fall she could only smile before she turned to the Hokage monument and gave a scowl at the Yondaime Hokage face and then it changed to a frown as she caught the face of the Sandaime.

"If only you chose me this could have all been avoided." She whispered before the women and her two captives disappeared.

* * *

Hours later a group of Anbu were investigating the disappearance of ninja over the years, a trail left behind giving them a lead on where the missing people went.

A hidden base right in the village was found Five Anbu stood in the tree tops as they stared at grassy hill with a door hidden in it. The leader with a **Inu(Dog)** mask looked at the hideout with missed matched eyes as he singled with a wave of his hand for his men to move out.

Three Ninjas one of them Inu jumped down and place a low powered explosive tag on the door as they flanked both sides.

With a boom the ninja rushed in down a hallway with nothing in it was all they saw as they ran, until they found their way to a metal door. Seeing that this one wasn't locked Inu kicked the door open and rushed in his hand on his blade as missed matched eye surveyed the area.

The area was dark and the smell of blood was thick in the air, containers of green fluid and what looked like organs and animals littered the place an ominous green glow was coming from the containers. And in some areas was the carcases of dead animals, some already rotting as they made their way through.

One of the Anbu with a bird like mask with blue markings noticed a table with what looked like a pile of fur on it and a giant green container like the ones that were scatted about.

The Anbu made his way to the table as he and the rest of the members of the squad slowly moved throughout the dark room.

As he passed one of the many shelves, brown beady eyes opened and a slight growl was heard and before he could look a swipe of air was heard as his head separated from his body and blood sprayed from his neck.

" **Bird!"** shouted the other Anbu as he drew his sword and a shadow ran across the room, knocking shelves over as it ran to the other Anbu. The shadow looked wolf shaped, but bigger and more deformed.

The other Anbu with an eagle mask dodged a swipe from the beast his eye's unable to get read about it as the green light flashed on and off, causing the room to go dark and bright as he fought off his assailant. His sword being used to block blow after blow as the beast disappeared and reappeared behind him or to the side of him again and again.

Inu missed matched eyes watched the scene as his Sharingan whirled and he could see the beast more clearly despite the flashing of light, hindering his eyes ability to adjust.

The shadow figure was definitely an animal of some kind it's charka wild and erratic, shape like a canine, but it had a more human shape with the arms and legs. Inu watched as it moved at speeds that even his Sharingan had trouble tracking and in ways no human could do as it tried to kill his comrade.

The shadowy figure hit one of the shelves near by sending it flying at the Anbu who was unprepared for the object so close to come at him, as it hit him the Anbu was sent flying and knocked out cold. The weight of the shelve crushing him and the shadowy figure went in for the kill.

With Shunshin Inu appeared ready to protect his comrade with his life, as the shadow figure clawed hand came at him, Inu parried it with his sword. But was surprised that his blade broke on contact scattering about sliver metal in the air that was illuminated green from the flashing light.

His lone Sharingan spinning Inu watched as the pieces of his blade fall in slow motion the flash of light lasting longer, thanks to his missed matched eye allowing him to catch a detailed glimpse of the assailant.

The monster in front of him definitely not human, it's wild brown fur all over its body, a wolf like head looked back at him snarling at him as saliva dripped from razor sharp teeth and slitted brown eyes watched him. The beast's body had the torso of man bulging muscles could be seen under the fur a testament to the beast strength, but its back curved and its arm and legs were freakishly long and his hand and feet had claws on them.

The beast radiated bloodlust, its eyes full of nothing, but instinct and fury no intelligence at all promising death for all those it considered prey. _"What is this thing?"_ Inu thought before he made his move.

Seeing the inhuman monstrosity Inu quickly repositioned his blade to stab the beast's neck for a killing blow, knowing that in this restricted environment the beast would have the advantage with pure brute force and speed.

What was left of the blade jammed into the beast's neck, but sadly with the force behind it what was left of the blade was destroyed the beast's skin too hard to penetrate. Inu whirling Sharingan caught the jaw muscles moving and the Sharingan wielder bent his body to get out of the way in time. Unfortunately, he was not quick enough the beast's jaws opened and lunged for his neck, the beast teeth pierced his armour and skin, but as luck would have it Inu dodge was somewhat successful the beast only piercing his shoulder and scraping off some of his skin and amour saving him from death.

Inu in a back flip kicked the beast's jaw with a chakra enchanted kick as he moved away, the beast's head was forced upwards, but it only stunned the inhuman beast for a moment as Inu landed a few meters away.

" _Damn this thing tough, Taijutsu in effected and weapons are useless, there's only one way to get through that things hide."_ The young Anbu thought already planning his next movements.

Inu thoughts were interrupted when the beast crossed the room in a second, just barely catching the movement with his Sharingan Inu ducked avoiding a swipe of the beast claws as they tore through the stone wall behind him leaving a big claw mark on it.

Inu jumped out of the way, but the beast of claw hit, tearing through his armour and skin when-

 **Poof!**

A cloud of smoke appeared and in place one of shelves from earlier took Inu place with the **Kawarimi no Jutsu (Substitution Jutsu)**

Inu appeared by the entrance and ran out before the beast noticed him, seeing his prey get away the beast in a blur of movement when after the young Anbu.

Inu ran down the previous hallway to the outside as quickly as possible, hoping to even the playing field with the change of environment and his other comrades.

Inu made it outside the beast chancing him like the fires of hell, Inu turned and through a kunai at the beast, hoping to slow it down only for the beast's teeth to grab it and destroy the piece of metal like a chew toy.

Claw hands ripped through Inu body armour and an outer layer of skin, causing blood to go everywhere, before the beast could strike again Inu back flipped out of the way, blood dripping from his wound.

Inu Anbu allies threw kunai and shuriken from the tree tops they bounced off the beast hide like all other weapons.

Despite the uselessness the weapons slowed the beast down as it registered more enemy's, before it could charge Inu was already half done with hand seals and before the beast reached him slamming both hands to the ground a forcing chakra into it he called **"Doton: Doryuheki! (Earth Style: Mud Wall)"** The ground before him raised making a wall of seven feet of earth in front of him.

The beast slammed into the chakra coated wall, as it appeared out of nowhere causing cracks to appear throughout the reinforced wall.

Given time to get his bearings Inu gave a few hand signals to his comrades as they took positions.

The beast destroyed the wall with one hit as it recovered send rock flying everywhere, the beast swiped at Inu with the right and was dodged and then again with the left, but it was useless now used to the inhuman speed and his Sharingan predicting its every move Inu easily avoided each attack.

As the beast went into a rage from its prey escaping him, the other two Anbu threw shuriken, this time though the shuriken weaved around the beast ninja wire flashing as it warped around him constructing his movements for a few seconds.

In those few seconds Inu slide through the beast legs and unclipped his armour and then went through hand signs.

The beast turned, pulling the Anbu that were holding the wire along with him, Inu's eye glared at the beast as he threw a smoke bomb and it exploded.

Smoke enveloped the beast and it halted for a second, it's noise twitched finding its prey, it turned a clawed hand attacking and delivering the killing blow to his enemy, his claw tore through his prey.

But as the claws passed, he felt no blood or skin and as the smoke move the remains of a bloodied battle armour could be made out.

A crimson eye glared at the beast from behind as it glowed in the smoke, lighting surged out of now where and the sound of hundreds of birds chirping filled the air. The smoke cleared away and revolved around Inu, circling him as he held lighting in the palm of his hand and his crimson eye glowed.

" **Chidori! (One Thousand Birds)"** Inu shouted thrusting the lighting blade right into the beast's heart, electricity scattered about as it went through the beast's chest, blood sprayed briefly before the lighting evaporated it and cauterized the wound.

As Inu pulled out an empty hole was all that was left of the monster's heart.

"Sir, are you alright." An Anbu asked as he began treating his wounds.

"Yes, we lost Bird and Eagle is incapacitated under a shelve inside, go and get him besides that thing the base was already deserted and there were no traps." He orders, the other Anbu.

* * *

 **20 minutes later**

* * *

Inu and Eagle were sitting outside their hideout there wounds mostly healed "Sir, you might want to see this!" One of the uninjured called as they searched the base.

Entering the base, Inu saw the Anbu gesturing to the table on the far side of the room that had fur on it.

As Inu made his way to the table, he recognised what the brown fur was it was Ninken he was familiar with, one that belonged to the best tracker in Konoha ANBU Tracking Unit the Ninken Buramaru

"Sir, I think you should read this." The other medic Anbu called as he handed there captain a pile of paper.

Inu took the paper and it read "Gene Splicing Experiment" and underneath the heading was a picture of one of the missing people Kenshi Inuzuka. The rest of the documents contained detailed notes, on what was done to him and Inu eyes widen as he read the results of the experiments.

* * *

 **The next day**

* * *

Inu walked up the steps of the Inuzuka compound and rang the doorbell and a grouchy Tsume answered and asked "What do you want Kakashi." Ignoring protocol and calling Kakashi by his name instead of his code name.

Kakashi ignored it as he looked at the dishevelled appearance of the women, black bags under her eyes and a red blush tilting her face. Kakashi was aware of why and regretted the news he was going to tell her.

Kakashi told her what happened, her eyes widen at the words he told her.

"What the **Fuck** , did you just say." The women asked hyper ventilating as tears came to her eyes.

Kakashi repeats the news his mask hiding what he was feeling as he informed her "Kenshi Inuzuka is dead."

Tsume broke down crying as she fell to the floor screaming and hitting it with her hands bleeding from the shock of it.

A six-year-old Hana and two-year-old Kiba went to see what was happening, Tsume grabbed the children as she cried, her Husband was dead their last moments together were a stupid fight.

Kakashi left the grieving family and went back to report to the Hokage as he moved across the roof tops his enchanted earing could pick "Did you hear, Friend Killer Kakashi killed another comrade." Whispered from down below, rumours of last night already spreading.

Kakashi stopped and looked at his hand still seeing blood on it, the blood of another comrade that he killed with his Chidori.

Kakashi disappeared as another memory was added to his nightmares and the list of people he let down grew, guilty over coming him at what he did.

* * *

 **Omake: For Icha Icha**

* * *

Before the beast could strike again Inu back flipped out of the way, blood dripping from his wound. As he did his favourite book fall out of his pouch and his Sharingan watched as the beast claws shredded through the first copy of Icha Icha Paradise, bits of paper flew everywhere as his Sharingan memorised the destruction of his precious, the scene for every engraved in his mind.

Inu's Anbu allies threw kunai and shuriken from the tree tops they bounced off the beast hide like all other weapons, but a few stray ones stabbed what remind of his precious book and a tear fall behind his mask as he landed.

An angry glare was shot as he thought _"This time it's personal."_ And ran through the hand signs for an earth wall Jutsu.

Skip to the end of the fight scene.

With Chidori in hand, Kakashi shouted out **"For ICHA ICHA!"** as he avenged his beloved and killed the beast.

* * *

 **The Ten Minutes After the Fight**

* * *

Inu was crying as he buried his beloved book "Why must all the good men die." He cried having lost his first love, the one that saved him from the darkness the precious gift from Jiraiya-Sama.

" **Why!"**

The Anbu just stared before offering a salute by for the book that meant so much to their captain, knowing all too well what it feels like to lose their companion on a mission and the lonely night that follow after it.

* * *

 **Omake 2: Kakashi Save the mask Plan B**

* * *

Kakashi ran as far as he could, but unfortunately an army of Ninja is hard to get away from "Come on Kakashi, just take off the mask peaceful and were be on our way." Came the miss jointed voice of all of Kakashi crazed friends.

" _No choice have to use plan A"_ Kakashi thought before reaching a hand to his mask "Ok, ok, you win, what's behind my mask…" All eyes were on Kakashi as his hand slowly peeled off the mask.

"Is another mask." This caused all the hungry money crazed beast to stop before they continued forward to their prey and money.

" _No, it didn't work, I have no choice have to use plan B."_ Kakashi shivered at the thought of plan B, but to save his precious mask he had no choice as he shouted **"GUYYYYYY!"**

And by command a green blur flashed as a shout **"My Eternal Rival do you want challenge!"**

Kakashi sweat dropped, but he agreed non the less **"Yes Guy I have seen the fires youth lets, us have a contest and fan our flames of youth even more!"** Kakashi felt like throwing up and told himself it was for the great good he hoped, his arms open.

A tear dropped from Might Guy as he shouted **"Kakashi you have finally seen the light of youth, let us celebrate your new found youth!"** Guy jumped at Kakashi arms open.

Seconds away from getting the mask, Guy land in Kakashi arms, a bright light appeared blinding everyone as the Genjutsu was cast.

A Sun set and wave appeared in the background as the two men hug, in a way that was so wrong on so many levels, they sparkled as the ultimate Jutsu was cast.

With a flash of light all the Ninja were put into comas, foam came from the mouths, their eyes blank as the horrors of the Sun Set Genjutsu played over again and again.

"Now my eternal rival let us have that challenge!" Guy asked, but when he looked Kakashi was limp in his arms the feedback of the Genjutsu to much for him to handle and he realised he was better off just letting them have the mask.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** And that's done and out the way, this was the last chapter for the Aftermath arc, next chapter will feature Hinata which a lot of you are getting impatient for and I myself actually want to move on, but I had a few plot points planned for that needed this chapter.

The next arc will either be Hinata's first three years in one chapter, or small separate chapters depending on how long they get. Then Naruto few years and the arc will end when Naruto and Hinata first meet.

I would like to remind everyone that NaruHina will not fully start until after graduation, though I want to try and add a few innocent moments between them at least every chapter during the Academy Days Arc which is the arc after the next. So if you have any Naruto and Hinata scene you want to see during their time at the academy say so and I'll see about doing them.

Also a fact, or Inuzuka dogs are named after colour, that is why I used a Japanese word that means brown Buraun and then shortened it to Bura and added Maru at the end.

 **Please review**

 **Naruto and Hinata Forever:)**

* * *

 **Character Profile**

* * *

 **Name:** Kenshi Inuzuka

 **(Kenshi)** can mean canine or Dog tooth

 **Rank: Jonin**

 **Affiliation: Konoha**

 **Clan: Inuzuka**

 **Ninken: Buramaru**

 **(Bura)** is taken from Buraun which means brown

 **(Maru)** means perfection or full circle and is a common suffix in Japanese male names.

 **Age:** 26

 **Profile:** A Konoha Jonin and member of the Inuzuka clan married to Tsume Inuzuka and father of Kiba and Hana Inuzuka. His Ninken partner is Buramaru and is a Hunter nin.

 **Appearance:** Height about 169.1 cm, wears the Konoha Chunin vest with a grey jacket over it with brown fur along the edges and fingerless gloves. Has long wild and spiky hair with a Konoha headband around his neck.

 **Background:** Married Tsume and fathered Hana at age 20.

 **Personality:** Short-tempered, wild and impulsive, quick to fight and challenge authority. Enjoys to hunt and fight, especially those who give him a challenge. Has an alpha male personality and likes to be in charge, quick to argue with anyone that try and take the lead. Is also a womanizer and a heavy drinker.

Can be cruel when hunting pray be it animal or human. Likes to act tough, but has a soft spot for his family. He argues with Tsume a lot, but they make up quickly.

 **Ability's**

 **Elemental Affinity:** Earth

 **Ninjutsu:** Uses Inuzuka Ninjutsu and combination Jutsu.

 **Taijutsu:** Uses his claws to fight with hit and run tactics with his partner.

 **Intelligence:** Has knowledge of hunting and quite a bit on animals able to lead a small team, but his strategies are limited to pack tactics.

 **Tracking skills:** Has enchanted senses able to track targets with smell and is considered one of the best trackers in the village.


	6. The Life of A Heiress

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did, well I would have shown more about the Hyuga clan, how they work and about Hinata's early life and mother.**

 **An Uzumaki Tale**

 **Arc 3: Early Years**

 **Chapter 6: The Life of A Heiress**

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Here's the next chapter, writing Hinata was really refreshing after so long. Sorry if Hiashi personality is a bit everywhere or doesn't match with the one in earlier chapter's not including Omake's.

* * *

Hiashi Hyuga stood, standing his pale white eyes surveying the area. He stood rigid and unmoving, the cold glare in his eye, as cold and freezing as a blizzard. The man's looked more like a force of nature and like an Icy mountain you would find in the frozen tundra.

"Hiashi-Sama" Came from his side as one of the servants reported something, she was stopped mid speech as his icy eyes looked at her holding her in place, freezing her.

Recomposing herself, she finished her report bowing "It's done, everything went successful."

Hiashi gave no sign of acknowledgement as he walked passed the servant and entered the door.

Lying inside the room, he walked into was a pale skinned woman with long midnight blue hair that was slightly messy. She lied on a bed exhausted, in her arms was a bundle, Hiashi tried to get closer to and have look leaning over to see.

Put as he did, the woman pulled the buddle over and hid it from his sights, a smile on her face as she glared at her husband.

"Hitomi may I see our child." Hiashi asked in a monotone voice, no emotion behind it, as if he was unfazed by **their** child's birth.

"No!" Hitomi answered, giving a glare as he raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?" Hiashi inquired at his wife's refusal.

Hitomi gave him are your serious look trying to intimidate him, but with her exhausted, it looked more cute than scary, as her pale lavender eyes seemed to pout at him.

Hiashi allowed a smile to grace his lips, as he allowed his icicle like mask to drop for a second.

"That's, better we don't want you scaring the her now, though I don't think it would help much." She joked, bringing the bundle out and showing it to Hiashi.

Hiashi shook his head at the wife's joke and looked at his daughter.

In the buddle was a baby girl with a turf of blue midnight hair and pale lavender eyes like her mother. Hiashi smile got wider when "She luckily inherited my looks, it would have made it harder for us to get grandchildren otherwise." His wife laughed as she held the baby and spoke "Say hi to Otosan Hinata-Chan."

The baby looked at Hiashi before he moved a hand towards her the baby grabbed the offered object, inspecting and getting to know the foreign object as she played with it. "Too bad Kushina and Minato aren't here, their son would have loved to have a playmate." Hitomi commented.

A knock came from the door "Hiashi-Sama the council wishes to speak with you." Both husband and wife looked at the door, a look of annoyance in their eyes before Hiashi got up, but his wife gave him another glare going back he gave his wife a kiss.

* * *

Walking to the council room Hiashi spotted his brother and nephew giving a brief nod as he passed them.

As he walked in he greeted the council his father stood at the head ten people in all. "Hiashi I heard that your heir has been born." His father stated as fact not a question.

Knowing just what this about Hiashi responded "Yes, my daughter has been born." He mentioned daughter so they will know the gender.

"I see, so you had a daughter, we should begin looking into a suitable husband and get a betrothal that would benefit the clan." His farther Higure stated, not even acknowledging or caring that it was his granddaughter too.

"I think it's too early to decide, who she will marry." Hiashi informed the council.

"Now, now Hiashi, I hope you aren't saying that because she is your daughter." Another councilmen Watashi-ni of the Shiringu family suggested.

"It would be wise to, decided who she will marry, otherwise we may miss an opportunity to make the clan grow stronger." One of the other members, Taiga of the Hu stated.

Seeing that they won't relent "I already have someone in mind." Hiashi told the council.

"Oh really who, is it someone in the clan, or an outside noble and what age are they." A female elder named Hira inquired.

"Unfortunately do to the person in question safety I am unable to mention who he is, but he is from a ninja clan that would surely strengthen the Byakugan and would be considered noble, plus he has access to a large sum of wealth." Hiashi informed them, hoping they will let it slide and delay further discussion on the matter.

"Hiashi you are not thinking of Uchiha bastards, youngest son!" Screamed the most militarist member Koga and with those words the entire room exploded.

"We can't mix our bloodlines it would cause a mockery and admitting their inferior bloodline is stronger than our own."

" **Silence!"** Hiashi shouted bring the room to a halt before even more wild speculations happen.

"The child I have in mind is not an Uchiha and does not possess a dojutsu and the Hyuga will gain a lot of power if we manage to bring them under us." He informed looking around the room, quite as they tried to figure out who.

"Then who is it then." Someone questioned.

"As I said I am unable to say at this time, but I will handle all the matters personally, If I am unable to get the clan to agree by Hinata eightieth then I will agree to any marriage you want, however you shall not interfere, this is a sensitive matter and whether I can get the clan and individual agreement is unknown." He paused as he offered his compromise, that as long as they let him handle it, seeing someone about to raise a question he mentioned on last thing.

"But I can guarantee that if the marriage, I am proposing goes through the Hyuga clans reign will be unquestioned and we will obtain power far beyond that of the Uchiha or any other clan, once we have formed an alliance with this clan." This silenced most of the questions, except one.

"And what if your daughter doesn't want to go through with the marriage and ends up falling in love with someone else, thinking she can get away with it because she isn't promised to anyone. It would cause problems if the heiress is uncooperative." One of them Hisakata mentioned, Hiashi main adversary.

"Whatever feelings, she may have on the matter will not matter, if she loves someone else we will just separate them this is for the good of the clan as a whole. I won't let my daughter stop it." Hiashi told the room occupants earning approving nods all around.

"Very well, we shall let you handle the matter for now." Higure approved Hiashi plans calling the council meeting to a halt "However, if you fail to get the marriage by her sixtieth, we will hold the rights to decide her fate."

Hiashi masked didn't waver, but on the inside, he didn't like the fact he didn't get the amount of time he wanted, but agreed non the less, not risking everything he gained from the meeting by arguing further.

* * *

Hiashi entered the room where is wife and daughter were as soon as he entered "What did they want this time." His wife asked.

Hiashi gulped, not looking forward to this conversation "They wanted to discus Hinata future husband."

"What!" She whispered so she wouldn't wake Hinata "She's only minutes' old and they already want to marry her off." She argued.

"I know, but it can't be helped, I've convinced them to let me handle this until her sixtieth and I already have someone in mind." The clan head told his wife.

"But, I want Hinata to marry for love and nothing else." Hitomi whined.

"Don't worry, I'm sure the one I have in mind would take care of her and she would be well looked after." He tried to reassure his wife.

"But will he love her or her him, even if she's looked after it means nothing without love, can't we do something." Hitomi pleaded to her husband, giving the dread puppy eye Jutsu that would bend any mans will.

As much as he would just like to say yes Hiashi couldn't see any way out of preventing Hinata arranged marriage. "I'm afraid not or we can do is hope they will learn to love each other, if we don't make the choice the council will just marry her off to the highest bidder, not caring at all what they're like or how they treat her." He said solemnly a slight frown marring his features.

"Ahhhhhh" She groaned in desperation "I wish Minato and Kushina were here they would be able to put a stop to it and maybe even help Hinata find love, I just know their son would have made a great partner for Hinata if he lived."

Hiashi looked at his wife passively "I know, but they didn't and we don't have anyone to help stop this." He stated before looking at his daughter's innocent face as she slept, hoping that he she can find happiness from his decision.

* * *

 **Two Years Later**

* * *

In the guard of the Hyuga compound a girl with short midnight blue hair in a hime cut was playing with her mother.

"Kaasan look at this!" The two-year-old squeaked as she held up a pink flower.

Her mother smiled "Amaririsu (Amaryllis in English) do you know what they mean Hina-Chan." Her mother asked and watched as the little two-year-old close her eyes and put her finger to her chin and made a thinking pose.

Hinata suddenly opened her eyes and a light bulb went off in her head "Pink!" she squeaks as she looked expectantly at her mother, after all the flower was pink so it means pink in her two-year-old mind.

"No silly, that's the colour." Hinata looked downcast, but her mother grabbed her cheeks and pulled them, causing her to smile before she started tickling her.

After a few minutes of playing tickle war the mother and daughter duo stopped, Hinata's breath was heavy, as she leaned on her mother.

"In Hanakotoba Amaririsu mean shy, just like you are." Hitomi smiled down at her little one as she hugged her, grabbing the flower and putting it into her daughter's hair.

"Hana-ko-toba?" Hinata questioned, tilting her head in confusion and stared up at her mother as she looked down on daughter as she hugged her.

"It means language of the flowers; each flower has a special meaning do you want to learn them?" She asked and she watched her child's eye lit up and sparkle "Yes please."

"Alright and after that I'll teach you how to press them." Hitomi stated as she started pointing to the flowers and naming them and their meaning.

Hiashi Hyuga was watching from the side lines managing to have gotten a break from clan business for a bit, he had a small smile on his face.

Hinata saw her father and ran to him giving him a hug "Tosan" Hiashi bent down and petted her head, before Hinata presented a flower yellow flower to him. He smiled recognising the flower as Suisen (Daffodil) which means respect.

"Hinata-Sama it's time for your lessons." Ko called.

Hinata frowned a bit before replying "Ok Ko-San." She ran off to her caretaker running back to her mother and giving her a brief kiss on a check before she left.

* * *

 **That Night the same day**

* * *

The head of the Hyuga clan was taken care of some minor clan business in his office, when he noticed a note wrapped around something, taking it, he found the same flower Hinata gave him earlier pressed into a small bookmark.

The note around it read _"To Tosan, lots of love Hinata."_

The Hyuga head smiled briefly before a knock on the door was made, within seconds the infamous Hyuga masked covered his features and in a cold monotone voice he said "Come in."

The door open and the person that stepped in was the previous head of the Hyuga clan his father Higure Hyuga.

Hiashi didn't let his surprise show, his careful calculating eyes were on his father as he bowed in front of him. Hiashi mind raced through possibility's about why his father could want, knowing that if the man was being respectful he obviously wanted something.

"Otou-Sama what do you want at this hour?" Hiashi questioned, not able to think of anything that required his immediate attention.

"There is an important matter I wish to discuss," he paused as Hiashi eyebrow rose "We of the council believe Hinata is unqualified for the title for heiress and that you and Hitomi should have another child to take her place." A freezing Killing intent flooded the room, but Hiashi face remained unmoving, this was greatest advantage of the Hyuga clans cold stare, they didn't let their anger show instead releasing it silently. Their anger was like the blizzard in the frozen tundra cold and unforgiving, that could go from being clam snow to an icy storm of death in an instance.

Higure remained unchanged as the icy presence filled the air as Hiashi chilling voice responded in controlled anger. "You have some nerve insulting my heir, it doesn't matter if you think she is qualified or not Hinata is my heir."

"But she is too kind and unfit unable to lead the clan like she should, it would be better to have another heir and replace her." Higure tried reasoning with his son.

"Hinata has yet to start her official training you can't judge her yet; she is only two years old." Hiashi told his father, leaving no room for argument.

"Be that as it may, a Hyuga most cold and ruthless which she is not, we need another heir that will be ready to replace her when she proves she is unqualified." His father shot back, stating it as fact that Hinata will prove unqualified.

"If you need an heir Neji has shown remarkable progress in Juken (Gentle Fist)" Hiashi reasoned knowing all too well that his nephew would make a good clan head if it came down to it.

"He is of the branch family and is inferior to us, we need someone of pure blood to take the reins of the clan, we are not desperate enough to do that yet." Higure stated arrogantly causing Hiashi to scoff at the thought of them being superior to the branch house just because they hold power over them.

"Be that as it may, my decision still stands, I will **not** replacemy **heir** on your **whims"** He emphasized.

Higure scowled before turning away in detest and spat out "Very well, we shall wait for her training to start, but if she shows no signs of improvement you will produce another heir." He left the room and as he did Hiashi first slammed into his table.

* * *

 **A Few Months later**

* * *

Hinata woke up a smile on her face as she got up and ran to her mother's room. "Okasan, Otosan she squeaked. Causing her mother to raise as she went up and hugged her. "Morning Hina-Chan, are you ready for your big day."

Hinata Smiled at her mother as her eyes sparkled "Yep where's Otosan?" She questioned, looking down before her mother patted her on the head.

"Don't worry Otosan is getting things ready." Hinata smiled before her mother told her "Happy Birthday Hinata-Chan." Her mother congratulated.

"Now let's go and get some breakfast, what do you want?" She questioned already knowing what the answer will be.

" **Cinnamon rolls!"** She shouted, making Hitomi think _"That's my girl."_

As Hitomi walked hand in hand with her daughter, she asked "What are you hoping for today Hina-Chan." She watched as her daughter's eye sparkled and she responded with the last thing she thought she would "Training I want to start my training."

Her mother gave a confused look before asking "Why?" Hinata let go of her and spun around as she proclaimed in her shy voice, a blush on her cheeks and looked down before facing her mother "Because I-I want to b-be kind like you- and strong-g like Otosan." She stuttered making her mother smile as she said "Ok then we better make sure you're well fed and full of energy for when your training begins."

Hitomi and Hinata arrived in the kitchen and Hinata seat at the table as her mother started making her favourite food.

Hinata watched her mother in admiration as she hummed a little tune while cooking. "I-I want to b-become a great cook like you Okasan." Hinata stated as she watched, humming along with her mother.

Her mother was one of the only main house members that preferred to her own cooking, rather than let the branch members take care of it. Hinata admired and looked forward to the day she would be able to cook for her own family.

"Well already looking forward to cooking for my future grandchildren." Her mother teased and enjoyed the blushing mess Hinata became "N-no I-I mean i-it w-would be nice to o-one day." Hinata squeaked in an uncontrollable stutter.

"Well don't worry, I'll make sure to teach everything you need." Hitomi promised.

Hinata smiled, before she noticed her father coming she ran to him and gave a hug "Otosan, a-are we going to start my training today?" Hinata questioned looking up at her father in hope.

"Yes Hinata, we will start after we greet the branch family." Her father promised as he sat down.

Hitomi finished dishing up their breakfast and put down three plates of omelette's and a big plate filled with a mountain of cinnamon rolls in the centre causing Hiashi's sweat to drop.

Before anyone could react Hinata grabbed the nearest one stuffing it into her mother, her eyes went to the back of her head as the sugary treat assaulted her taste buds and she gave a moan of pleasure like she had some kind of drug.

Hitomi gently scolded her "Now Hina-Chan you need to eat your breakfast first then desert."

"Y-yes O-Okaasan" Hinata blushed in embarrassment before she went back to eating her normal food, silently cursing that she was kept away from her addiction.

"She gets that from you, you know." Hiashi stated and Hitomi glared "Well, it doesn't help mister I sneak chocolate pom poms every chance I get, you know we both have a sweet tooth."

"True, but the addictive love for cinnamon rolls comes from you." Hiashi said plainly causing Hitomi to blush and look away.

Hiashi smiled silently in victory and turned to his own meal, before he heard a gasp from his wife, looking up, he saw the 3-foot mountain of cinnamon rolls vanished without a trace in the 20 seconds they were distracted.

Both husband and wife looked at Hinata, her plate empty, crumbs and frosting covering her face as she giggled almost insanely, as she suffered a sugar rush.

"Hey, I wanted some to." Hitomi pouted at the three-year-old and Hiashi didn't know whether to smile or let sweat drop at the display.

* * *

 **Later that Day**

* * *

As customary the future head of the clan was introduced to the branch families, especially her uncle the head of the branch house, on her third birthday and all children not of the main branch received the cage bird seal and started their service to the main branch.

Hinata was dressed in a plan slightly orange kimono with the red Hyuga emblem on the bottom with even further flame patterns below it, she stood behind her father as he introduced herself, to the branch and his brother.

"Hizashi" Hiashi stated in a monotone voice.

"Hiashi-Sama" Hizashi greeted politely as he held his son's hand "Hinata-Sama is already three years old."

At her name Hinata stood behind her father more giving a brief hello.

Neji watched this and thought it was cute "She's cute Otosan don't you think." As Neji said it his father looked down with frown causing Neji to ask "What's wrong Otosan."

"It's nothing." His father dodged the question.

"Hizashi it's time I take Neji under my wing." Hiashi told his brother solemnly.

"Yes, I understand." Hizashi responded his grip on Neji tightening slightly.

* * *

 **A Few Hours later**

* * *

Neji received the cage bird seal, but didn't stop smiling, having no idea of the fate that awaited those who bare the mark.

Hiashi offered both him and his father to join them for training, changed into a tight body suit that made it easier to move they watched as Hinata started her training her stance wobble and unbalanced as she struggled to hold.

As she attacked and recovered from her last attack her father stated "Your kick is still too weak." Hinata immediately tried again, throwing palm strikes like her father showed her, despite her unbalanced state and her father weaved past them dodging them effortlessly. Hinata strike lacking power and the intent to do harm.

As Hizashi watched and spoke to his son "Neji is your destiny clear to you, you live only you protect Hinata-Sama and preserve the power of our clan's main household." Hizashi stated emotionless though on the inside he detested the idea of telling his son that.

Thinking to be an honour Neji replied enthusiastically "I understand Otosan." He nodded, prepared to serve the main house and protect Hinata-Sama, unaware of just what that means. In the short time he's known his cousin Neji already felt a need to protect her, she looked so fragile and weak to him and was prepared to do anything to protect her.

His father looked at his son smile at the fate of the branch family, he went back to watching the fight as Hinata struggled to hold the stance and make even the simplest moves, where his son was already mastering the advance stances of their clan's Taijutsu. He grew irritated as he did _"You should have been the heir Neji if only I was born a few seconds earlier."_ He thought agitatedly, his ire unconsciously activating his Byakugan as it grew and he started to release some killer intent.

Sensing the intent Hiashi immediately jumped in front of his daughter and made a hand seal, activating his brothers curse mark much to his own ire of it.

Hizashi grabbed his head in pain as a he started hearing a ringing sound and indiscernible pain was coming from his head. Neji and Hinata watched in fear and confusion as he screamed in pain and fall to the floor, the wrapping on his head came off showing the Cage Bird Seal glowing an ominous green as it destroyed his brain.

" **Otosan!"** Neji shouted rushing to his father's side.

"Neji take your Otosan home, I'll forgive him this time, but only this time, see that you never forget your destiny." Neji watched as his father struggled.

As Hiashi left the room, he ran into Hisakata of the Tsuki family "Nice job teaching that servant his place Hiashi-Sama, the nerve of him releasing killer intent on his superior and the clan heiress no less. While I was just about to active the seal myself if you didn't do it, though you let him off too easy you should have just killed him, he was a threat to your daughter after all." He stated smugly.

Hiashi glared at the man, before leaving have no desire to talk to that man.

Hisakata watched as Hinata tried to help Neji and his father only to have Neji refuse her help. "You really should teach your heir how to act properly Hiashi, showing sympathy to those below her is pathetic."

* * *

 **Later that Day**

* * *

"Otosan why did you do that to Hizashi-Ojisan." Hinata asked her father later that day.

"Because he was a danger to you, remember this Hinata it is the branch family's duty to protect the main house, if they do anything to defy that then they must be taken care of immediately." Hiashi told his daughter.

"B-but t-that's wrong, we're all f-family." Hinata stuttered back.

Hiashi looked back at his daughter before telling her "That is the way of the Hyuga clan, those of branch household live only to serve the main household, it is their fate and showing mercy to them is seen as a weakness. We shall resume your training as heiress tomorrow." Her father told her, earn a brief nod from his daughter, before she went to retire for the night.

* * *

 **Omake Alternative Timeline Part 3**

* * *

In the middle of the Night the Hyuga compound was asleep, a shadow crept about until he came to the room of his target.

Opening the door there sleeping in the bed was his target, a slight lump that raised and fall were seeing under the sheets.

Creeping to his target he grabbed the lump and pulled, only for the person he grabbed not to budge and the unexpected resistant's almost made him fall as he staggered back.

Get a firm grip on his target he pulled again with all his strength, still the person didn't budge a second time, but still nothing on the third and final pull the ninja succeeded and he went flying crashing into the wall with his target in his grasp.

Looking down though the man saw a bright blond hair and not the midnight blue hair of his target. Looking back at the lump on the bed, he sees his target raise as she looks at him, bulges appear around the veins of her eyes as they looked at him, through and around him.

The deathly white eyes glared at the man and an Icy chill filled the air, before the man could blink the girl charged a Juken strike right where the sun doesn't shine causing the man's eyes to bulge out of his head as **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Screamed in unimaginable pain.

Running was heard as the door slammed open and Hiashi ran in shouting "Hinata what's wrong!"

Within seconds the Hyuga head was on the floor, his hands over his privates as he cried in pain, like the man from before.

Naruto woke up from the commutation only to look around confused be for Hinata came around and dragged him back to bed, hugging him closer to her as the two children fall back to sleep.

* * *

 **Hinata POV**

* * *

She felt a tug on her Naruto-Kun so she tightened her hug on him, then another, even stronger tug and then another, she started tugging back, but Naruto-Kun flew out of her hold.

Angry that her Naruto-Kun was not where he should be, Hinata got up her Byakugan activated for the first time.

As her vision expanded into 359 degrees, she saw the culprit behind her Naruto-Kun disappearance from her embrace.

She looked at the evil man that would dare try and steal her Naruto-Kun, giving an icy glare that promised pain.

Within a second she was in front of him and threw a Juken strike at the easiest to reach place, that just happened to be in the most painful possible place she could hit for any man, right between the legs.

The screams of agony were muffled from her sleepy brain and in her extend vision she caught a blur running, another person was trying to steal her precious Naruto-Kun from her and she would not allow it for **HE WAS HER'S!**

As soon as the new person came into the room, she repeated the same strike from before having to jump to hit the fully grown man standing before her, not caring for his identity.

She looked back to her Naruto-Kun and saw him looking around confused before she grabbed him Naruto followed Hinata submissively as she pulled him along to the bed and settled down.

She hugged her Naruto-kun closer and snuggled into him Naruto-Kun returned the embrace and the two children quickly fall back into the realms of dreams in each other's arms, unaware of the two swearing men hunched in agony.

That day Kumo was humiliated and the Head Ninja lost all that, let him be called a man confessing to the crimes that Kumo planned.

Hiashi manhood was thankful saved thanks to the medical services of Tsunade and the entry male population of both Konoha and Kumo fear the Hyuga heiress and pity anyone dumb enough to try and take her Naruto-Kun from her.

* * *

 **Hyuga Clan Bio**

* * *

The Hyuga clan is separated into Eleven families' each with their own roles and responsibility.

 **Taiyo (Sun)**

 **Taiyo family members**

 **Hiashi** \- which can mean Daytime, Daily or position of the sun.

 **Hizashi** \- Mean sunlight

 **Higure (Hiashi and Hizashi father)** \- Can mean Sunset, Dusk, Twilight, Evening and a lot more

 **Hinata** \- Sunny place/place in the sun

 **Tsuki (Moon)**

The Taiyo and Tsuki families are the head of the clan and are more or less the clan's royalty, with Taiyo being the current head family with Tsuki as its second. Though the roles have been known to switch on rare occasions, but either the Taiyo or Tsuki has always served as the head family.

Taiyo favours names that relate to the sun, or day and Tsuki to the moon or night.

After the leading family's you have the Servant family's, the Howaito and Burakku family's these families are the weakest of the noble family's and each serves one of the leading family's producing retains body guards, caretakers and other servants for them. Like the family's they serve, they favour naming names that are related to sun or moon

 **Howaito (White)**

 **Ko (Hinata caretaker)- c** an mean filial piety, Body cavity or light

 **Natsu (Hanabi caretaker)-** Means summer

 **Burakku (Black)**

Next are the warrior family's each specialise in different fields producing warriors for the clan. Most of the Hyuga ninja will belong to this clan, but it is not uncommon for non-warrior families to become ninja.

The Shi family is considered the strongest and focus on power, specialising in fighting and brute strength and has invented most of the clans Jutsu.

The Hu family are Hunters, specialising in both fighting and tracking, focusing mostly on speed.

The Baozi family specialises in assassination hiding and striking from the shadows killing their targets in one shot. There one to one fighting skills are limited.

The Li family are specialist in recon, they are limited in fighting skills, but are some of the best scouts known.

 **Shī- Chinese for Lion**

 **Hǔ- Chinese for Tigre**

 **Bàozi- Chinese for leopard/panther**

 **Lì- Chinese for Lynx**

Next are the non-combat family's that are in charge of non-combat personnel and services.

 **Sekiju (scholar)** are in charge of managing the clans archives and library as well as the clan's historians.

 **Shiringu (Sealing)** are in charge of the clan's seals and applying and looking after the records of the Cage Bird Seal, became a noble family for the creation of the cage bird seal.

 **Ishi (Doctor)** are the clan's healers and keep medical records of all clan members.

These families are all separated into the main branch and the side branch with the first born and females staying into the main branch as where all males beside the first born are sent to the branch family. This is because only males are allowed to start branch family's, females stay in the main branch for marriage and breeding purposes.

All children in the noble family are branded with the cage bird seal when the heir of that specified family turns three years old this is to prevent a situation of the family being heirless due to the heir dying at a young age and allowing an Unbranded branch member to take their place if necessary.

The Hyuga clan is set up that way for breeding purposes, the different family's and branches allow the clan to marry within the clan, with limited consequences of inbreeding depression while still maintaining the purity of the bloodline and ensuring that children inherit the Byakugan by marring distance relatives.

Branch families have more freedom of who they marry, including outsiders, however, this is rare since clan members associate with their distance relatives and end up marrying them. Main Branch females are usually married to outsiders of the clan for political power or inside the clan to strengthen ties with the other families and strengthen the bloodline.

The head of the clan is decided and shift in power is rare, but has happened. The head family usually only switches from the Tsuki and Taiyo, but it is possible for one of the other families to marry in for power. For instance, the heirs to two family's marrying each other in this case the first born will belong to one family and the second born the other.

The Hyuga council is composed of Twelve seats, one for each family and an extra for the previous head, the council position is given to the current head of each respected family.

There is a group of four elders, but they manage the tradition of the clan and only interfere in internal affairs when absolutely necessary and it is possible for an elder to hold a council seat. Elders can pick their own successor, but the council has limited authority on the choices if they don't agree with the selected candidate. The elders power is limited in the position itself and can be overruled by the council, however the amount of power an elder has is dependent on how much power the person holding the position has. For example, the previous clan head would have more power than say an elder from another family.

 **Current council members**

 **Taiyo and Head- Hiashi**

 **Tsuki- Hisakata (Means Moon or Sky)**

 **Howaito-Raito (Means light or right)**

 **Burakku- Hikage (Shadow or shade)**

 **Shī- Koga (Means old river)**

 **Hǔ- Taiga (Means Tigre)**

 **Bàozi- Hyo (Female) (Means Leopard)**

 **Lì- Rinkusu (Female) (Means Lynx)**

 **Sekiju- Watashi-ni (Means Book, Tome or volume.)**

 **Shiringu- Inshō (Seal or stamp)**

 **Ishi- Hira (Means healer)**

 **Previous Head Seat- Higure- Can mean Sunset, Dusk, Twilight, Evening and a lot more**

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Hope you like my Hyuga clan, I really wanted to make them unique, the idea of separating them into family's came from Princess of Konoha story by BloodRed13. An amazing story read and you will love it the sequel to it just started a few weeks ago. If you want I can send the URL to it in a PM if you ask.

I hope you liked the chapter and Omake, next chapter will be Naruto. I originally planned to show Hinata life after her third birthday, but decided it would be better to do a flash back in a later chapter in this arc.

If anyone has any questions PM me.

Also if anyone wants to do any character profiles for the Hyuga council or has any ideas for OC please PM, me and I'll discuss it with you.

The main reason I'm saying this is because I'm lazy and rather keep writing my story, then do eleven character profiles for the council and its fun getting a different opinion at times, oh well I have a lot of time before the Hyuga are reintroduced and I'll need to develop their characters.

 **Naruto and Hinata Forever:)**


	7. The Life of a Jinchuuriki

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did, we would have a clearer picture of what Naruto's life was like.**

 **An Uzumaki Tale**

 **Arc 3: Early Years**

 **Chapter 7: The Life of a Jinchuuriki**

* * *

 **Authors Note:** The start of this chapter is kind of confusing, but please bear with it I have reasons for it.

* * *

 _White that was what he saw, a light so bright it hurt his eyes, his eyes hurt and hurt, but nothing happened he cried and cried, but no one came._

 _After who knows how long he discovered that by turning and closing his eyes, he could get relief away from the light._

 _But then pain shot through him as cold griped him, he was pulled away and then red covered the white of his vision._

 _His stomach hurt, but he had no idea why, then they forced something that hurt his mouth yet stopped the other pain._

 _Faint dashes of new colours appeared a warmth spread through him the first and only good thing he ever felt before._

 _After who knows how long the visions changed, no longer was he in a white place, but he was surrounded by different colours, he felt something soft and leaned into it._

 _But sadly that too went away and then he felt pain as he was thrown, another room this time black his eyes didn't hurt, but it was cold, he closed his eyes and the world faded away._

 _Those new colours came back giving him relief again before they faded, but he knew they would be back they always were._

 _Light came back to the dark room and his eyes were hurt again, the light it always hurt him, He taken out and giving something, when his stomach hurt again and it went away._

 _White and Red covered vision muffled noise was heard and a smile was seen._

 _He couldn't understand it, any of it, but the pain always followed no matter where he ended up._

 _The scenery changed again, this time bright colours filled his vision, he waited and waited, but the pain never came._

 _He moved around touching the new colours, feeling foreign sensations, his stomach made a noise and something new appeared, but he somehow recognised it, he took it slowly and his stomach felt better._

 _He saw something new, but this one hurt his ears and it disappeared when the hurting stopped and he felt that feeling relief._

 _He started exploring on his own, he learns where to go and what was what, the soft, thick thing he would lie on and close his eyes and let the world fade away. He found it easier to move on two legs._

 _The white room he would go in when he smelled or dirty and the new objects that would appear and disappear once he was done with it._

 _He touched the brown object and he stumbled out, new light filled his eyes and he went to explore, he stepped forward and tripped, pain filled him and he ran back to his safe haven._

 _He left his haven again, this time scared and slowly, he got far, with no pain this time and wonder around._

 _He saw lots of shadows moving about, as he walked. But then the pain, always the pain would find him._

 _It spread like always and red would once again colour his vision._

 _He woke in his haven safe from harm and tried again to leave, this time he stayed out longer much longer than before, but it got dark and the light faded, but he didn't make it back to his haven._

 _Coldness happened and more shadows appeared scaring him, the light came back and new colours appeared, he didn't feel pain this time and explored some more._

 _The darkness came then the light again and again, at first there was no pain, but then it came again from his stomach, the world faded and he could no longer move. But even in the darkness he saw those colours._

 _Once again, he found himself in his haven, he explored outside and learned what the colours are recognising them as he heard the words._

 _Out of all the colours his favourites were red, yellow and orange._

 _He saw shadows smaller this time, but they came and brought pain to him, he laid there in pain unable to move red covered his vision._

 _He heard a soft sound that didn't hurt his ears, he caught what he remembered was called lavender and another shadow, but unlike the others, this one's touch was soft and gentle, and this one made the pain go away, before the shadow left it gave him something that it used to make the pain go away._

 _But he followed the shadow that had lavender light, the one thing that didn't bring him pain when he wasn't in his haven._

* * *

A Four-Year-old Naruto Uzumaki woke up, he was huddled in a little box, that kept the rain away and the cold somewhat at bay.

His dream confused him, so many images that were fuzzy and the memory quickly faded.

" _Why me, why always me."_ The young Jinchuuriki thought as he huddled himself close for warmth, memories of how he got there played out.

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

Naruto was sitting in his apartment it was what the Jiisan called his Birthday, he came over and played and Naruto was happy. He didn't quite understand why today was special, but Jiisan said it because today was the day he was born.

But like all things Jii had to leave.

Naruto was happy as he went to bed, but banging was heard.

When he got up the door was broken open and some villages charged at him calling him a demon, they hit him and hurt him.

Naruto couldn't get away as they did what they did to him, they stabbed him, slashed him and punched him.

Clicks were heard as bones broke and Naruto could do nothing to stop them, his arms and legs bent at unnatural angles.

Naruto blacked out the world faded, away and the pain to.

He woke up the next day, his apartment and safe haven in ruins. He moved much to his body protest and left the house, his arms and legs mostly healed, but some bruises and scabs remained.

Naruto wasn't worried, they would heal soon enough, but what was important was getting out of here, he was unsafe, his only safe place gone.

The four-year-old left his home in tears and ran out onto the street, though he wasn't any safer it was better than staying in his old home where everyone could find him.

* * *

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

" _That was Three weeks ago."_ And the young Jinchuuriki was living in an ally, he tried returning to his apartment for a place to sleep away from the elements, but more people wanting to hurt were there.

Naruto left his little box shelter, he looked at the sky and searched the bins near him for food.

His clothes were torn and dirty, but he had nothing else to wear at the moment, he got smellier and smellier from searching the garbage for food to eat.

He caught sight of something with fur, he at first thought it was an animal, but it didn't move as he grabbed it he thought it might be dead.

He was disgusted, but hope it was still good, he was no stranger to cooking dead animals and eating them to survive, even though he couldn't hunt or kill them himself yet.

He was right, when he pulled it was an animal, but not alive one, in his hand was an orange fox plushy with a collar on it, a string was attached to it with a tag at the end. Naruto grabbed the string to look at the tag and was suspired when the fox said something "I Love you". Printed on the tag was the words "I Love you" and whenever Naruto pulled the string the fox would say those words, the word Naruto always wanted to hear "I love You"

Naruto looked at the fox closely and held it to himself closely, as he felt the soft object, Naruto never had the luxury to have toys and they would always be stolen, when he did get them.

"No one loves you either, huh." He whispered, tears started to well up from his eyes and the rain picked up again.

"But don't worry, I'll love and be your friend Kyu-Chan." He sobbed to the fox giving it a name, remained how people hated him and call him fox treating him like dirt and throw him out of everywhere he went.

"I… won't leave… you alone." Naruto promised before he retreated back into his box away from the rain, his only friend in his arms as he hugged the fox plushy closer, imagining that the words on the tag and what the fox said were for him and him alone.

Naruto was reminded of a similar event with a real fox and hoped things wouldn't end badly this time.

Naruto hugged the fox closer, yet was gentle, as if it was real whispering that it would be alright and fell asleep dreaming of people that cared for him were giving him Kyu-Chan as a present and telling them they loved him.

Naruto smiled in the real world, where he was surrounded by rubbish and the rain poured, despite the sadness Naruto still managed to smile.

* * *

 **Few Days later**

* * *

Naruto was walking down the streets of the market, the people around him glared and gave him disgusted looks as he passed them.

Non cared that he smelled and was dirty, or that he was far to fin for a child his age should be, they just ignored him giving glares and some even smiling at his misfortune.

Naruto held his Kyu-Chan close knowing that someone would most likely take it from him or destroy his little friend and hurried along.

He started smelling a sweet scent and looked to the source it was a restaurant, his stomach rumbled and drool started to come from his mouth as he did.

He stared at the first real food he's seen all mouth and his feet started carrying him to the source, but then the owner noticed the little boy was coming towards his store.

He scowled at the little monster, but the boy was too hungry to really care and just kept moving, the owner grabbed one of the dirty plates that was near him and threw it at the brat.

The plate smashed dead centre on the boy's head, knocking him out of his hunger induced trance. The owner smile as he watched the boy fall to the floor in surprise, his head bleeding and slight cuts happening all over as the shattered remains of the plate dig into him.

"Get out of here you damn monster, you don't belong here! You're ruining my business!" The owner shouted smiling in sick satisfaction as the boy scrambled to his feet in a panic more cuts happing as he did.

He retrieved another empty plate and the boy ran as quickly as he could, another plate almost hitting him as he got away.

Naruto arrived at a place with a lot of trees, he heard laughing coming from the side and turned to find other children like him playing on slides and other things.

" _If I remember Jii called this a park, a place I can play and make friend."_ Naruto thought his eyes sparkled with excitement at the prospect of him making friends.

Naruto ran into the park with a smile on his face, but as soon as the parents caught him, they quickly grabbed their children and ran off, they gave the young Jinchuuriki glares which their children returned thinking it was his fault there play time was ruined.

Naruto just watched them walk past him, ignoring the glares and insults like usual. He now stood there all alone in the now empty park.

"Well, look what we got here the damn demon brat." Was heard in a venoms voice, Naruto jumped around in surprise seeing the towering shadows of four villagers.

Naruto watched the men frightened as they surrounded him "The little monster actually believes he could play with humans; why don't we teach him a lesson." The leader suggested getting murmurs of agreements from the rest.

"Please, I didn't want any troub-" Naruto squeaked in his four-year-old voice, before a punch to the gut cut him off, making a bruise and causing Naruto to throw up what little he had in his stomach.

"Didn't mean any trouble, don't give use the fuck that, you are nothing, but trouble and should disappear so us normal humans can get on with our lives." The one who punched him spate out as Naruto withered in pain on the floor.

Naruto just stayed there silent, protecting himself and hoping the men would just leave him along, sadly that was not the case, another one kicked him, causing him to give a hiss of pain as he held back a scream, his easily visible ribs breaking from the blow.

The leader stepped on Naruto's head, pushing it down and making him eat dirt and his previous thrown up stomach contents.

The other continued to beat him as Naruto huddled himself protectively, as they threw out words like demon, monster, abomination and wished for his death and said that "You deserve all this for all you've done you've little monster."

Getting annoyed the leader lifted Naruto head and his under developed body easily, allowing him to see the pained face of Naruto, looking below he noticed the little brat was holding something.

His hand reached out and grabbed it, but Naruto refused to let go as he opened his mouth and bit down on the man's arm causing him to reel it back before he punches Naruto in the face as hard as he could, giving him a black eye.

Despite the hit sending him flying Naruto still didn't let the object he was holding go, the man scowled at him before spitting on him and ordering "Grab the boy's arms."

To men quickly grabbed an arm each prying them apart with much difficulty, as Naruto struggled to not let them get a hold of his friend.

But at last the boy's malnutrition muscles were no match for the adult's strength and they were pried apart and a stuffed fox falls to the floor.

"What do we have here?" The leader asked as he picked up said fox, a grin on his face as he watch the young boy struggle to get free.

"Who the hell would give something like this to a pathetic boy like you." The man sneered as he caught sight of the tag on it as well as the string attached to it he went to pull it off, only to have the fox say something "Love, ha ha ha do you honestly believe anyone would love a monster like you, your own parents didn't want!" he laughed and shouted before he took one hand a put it to the fox's head and slowly twisted it.

" **NOOOOOOO!"** Naruto screamed in tears, as he watched the man twist his friends head as he desperately struggled to get free.

Memories of a much more brutal event flashed through his mind, where a live fox took the place of the plushy.

" **Kyuuuuuu-Chaaaaaan!"** Naruto screamed.

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

A slightly younger and healthier Naruto was walking in the park, it was empty, he heard a **"Yelp!"** come from the trees and ran, he ran until he came to a clearing where he saw an injured fox kit bleeding and some older kids bulling her.

One of them was about to throw a kunai at the fox, but before he could Naruto jumped into the clearing over the fox and held it protectively, the kunai stabbed into his back instead saving the kits life.

The bullies were angry that the village outcast stopped them and started beating Naruto up, especially around the kunai wound where the said knife dug further and further into him.

The bullies kept hitting him again and again, but compared to what the adults do to him Naruto could take it, they eventfully got bored and left, leaving a bruised and injured Naruto, not realising that if they wanted they could have gotten away with a lot more damaged before the boy died.

Naruto got up hurting, but not as bad as he was used to the fox stared at him, before it came up to him and licked the boys bruise and then kept licking causing the Jinchuuriki to fall.

"AH AH AH, stop it…tickles." Naruto laughed as the fox thanked its saviour.

Naruto got up and went to leave, but the fox followed, Naruto stopped and gave it a curious look before telling it "Go on, go back home, I'm sure your Kaasan and Tosan are worried about you." Naruto said shaking his hand and shooing the fox away.

The fox looked at Naruto curiously, her head tilted cutely before Naruto turned and left.

Naruto arrived home and open the door to his apartment and went to get some food, closed the door not realising the fox kit followed him and came through the door.

Naruto pulled out some food that he could cook some rice balls and cereal was really all he could make. As Naruto ate his food the fox jumped up on the table and scared the boy, causing him to spill some of his food.

The little fox licked at the spilled food.

"You followed me, you better go back to your parents." Naruto said to the fox, which only looked at him, Naruto offered the fox some of his rice ball and the fox happily ate it out of his hand Naruto whispered "You don't have any parents either huh." And the fox looked up and bobbed his head down as if to confirm it and then carried on eating.

Naruto got ready for bed, his PJ's on and flipped the covers of his bed, the fox jumped it up and snuggled in next to Naruto.

Naruto smiled at the little fox and then stoked as he said "I'm going to name you Kyu-Chan." The fox purred into his hand, obviously happy for the new name.

Kyu-Chan followed Naruto everywhere and Naruto enjoyed having company for once, but that was before the villages came for his little Kyu-Chan.

Naruto was held down and Kyu-Chan ran to her master trying to help him, but the villagers batted her away with little effort and a snap was heard as her neck was broken, but she was still alive.

"The damn foxes are multiplying; we better get rid of them while we can." The man sneered before moving to the fox why Naruto was held down, Kyu-Chan was still move despite the fractured neck, trying to help her master.

The villager just kept pounding at her as Naruto watched in tears, when it was over Kyu-Chan was thrown in front of Naruto unmoving but still alive.

Naruto screamed, trying to get to her and help her, but he could reach her, Kyu-Chan moved her head up and stared at her master and even with her broken body she tried to help him.

"All these little vermin should just die." The villager said.

Naruto watched as a knife was plunged into Kyu-Chan neck, warm blood splatted on his face as tears fell, Naruto shock expression of despair caused the villages to smile in glee.

The villages beat Naruto up stabbing him with the knife with Kyu's blood on it, but he didn't feel a thing, his eyes focus on the dead fox in front of him.

Blood flowed from her neck like a river, what was left of her bones was crushed and broken showing through her skin and fur. But what hunted Naruto the most were her eyes, lifeless reddish- yellow eyes stared at him, reminded him that she was died, died because of him.

The villager left a broken Naruto, but not his body, but his mind. Naruto moved his damaged body to Kyu-Chan and held her in his arms as apologised again and again as he cried tears of sorrow for the loss of the first friend he ever truly had.

"I'm…Sorry, I'm…Sorry, I'm…Sorry, I'm…Sorry"

* * *

 **End Flashback**

* * *

Naruto shouted in vein as with one final twist, the event repeated itself and Kyu-Chan's head came clean off.

Naruto cried at once again falling to help his friend, as he watched the headless body of Kyu-Chan fall to the floor, followed by the bodiless head.

The stuffing of the plushy was coming out reminding Naruto of the unfortunate event even more, it may have just been a toy, but to him it was almost like the real Kyu-Chan came back filling in the gap that was left behind.

But now once again, he failed to protect her and for him it was like he was being forced to watch her be killed again, his punishment for trying to find a friend.

The man stepped on the remains of the plushy fox grinding what was left into the ground and destroying Kyu-Chan further along with recorder in it, he gave the young Jinchuuriki a sinister smile happy that he got a real reaction from the boy.

The villager picked up a long stick that was as thick as his palm "You pathetic monster trying to act all human when you're not." The man taunted, before he brought the stick in his hand back and slammed Naruto across the face, the strength of the blow leaving a big bloody mark.

"Scum like you doesn't deserve to live." As he brought the stick back hitting his other cheek finally brought it down on his head.

The leader and his lackey kept beating the boy as his other two lackeys held him until the stick broke by then Naruto was bruised really badly. His face was red and swollen on both sides, especially his right side, where his eye was swollen shut and had a black mark around it.

He had a bit of blood coming out his mouth with a few teeth missing that were knocked out in the attack and down from head blood seeped into his unhurt eye.

The men dropped Naruto not caring what happened to him, Naruto laid there unmoving for a few minutes as he recovered from the event.

He slowly crawled to the remains of Kyu-Chan and collected every last piece down to the cotton, and fur and even the tag and held them in his shirt, he later found one of the many empty boxes that laid around the village he could use and put all the pieces collected in there.

* * *

Naruto wondered around not really having anywhere to go as he did, he saw many villager's, young and old, adults, but what really caught his attention was the children. Every child his age and even older was accompanied by a parent.

" _Everyone else has a Tosan and Kaasan so why don't I."_ The orphaned boy fought as he watched a child walk down the street a parent holding each hand and then another bugging her mom for sweets.

" _Why, why am I alone?"_ He asked in tears and as if to answer him the voice of the man from earlier played in his head.

" _Love, ha ha ha do you honestly believe anyone would love a monster like you, your own parents didn't want!"_

Naruto shook at the memory his eyes wide in fear as the man's voice haunted him and he held the boxed remains of Kyu-Chan tighter.

" _You're wrong!"_ he shouted in his head, as more tears came _"You're wrong!"_ he thought again in desperation as the voice kept playing over and over again _"Your own parent's didn't want!"_

" **You're wrong! They did want me!"** He shouted as he ran and ran, his shout getting lots of complaints from the villagers, but he didn't notice wanting to get away from the voice, desperate for it to be proven wrong.

* * *

Naruto ran until he couldn't run anymore; his run became a slow walk where he was barely able to move, his stomach rumbled from lack of food, having had nothing all day and then being forced to empty what was left earlier. It was raining and cold, but the boy was too tired to really care.

The swelling of his face has gone down, but the rest of his injures were still healing.

As Naruto stumbled a pleasant smell covered the air, it was heavenly to the starving boy, he took a huge breath of the sweet, sweet aroma, drool quickly came from his mouth and his feet unconsciously moving him the direction of the small his eyes closed almost making him look like he was sleep walking.

Naruto eventually arrived at the source of the smell, in front of him was a small shop with white banners on the entrance with kanji he couldn't read yet. A light was coming from the entrance that illuminated the rainy streets.

Naruto approached the stand quietly and picked at what was inside, hiding behind the wall of the entrance, so he wouldn't get chased off right away.

There he saw a row of stools and a big counter that could seat a few people and behind it was an old man in an all-white robed chef outfit, with a little square shaped hat on his head.

Naruto saw the man was stirring, what was making the delicious smell and Naruto gulped, a second later his stomach rumbled loudly throughout the whole restaurant alerting the owner.

Old man Teuchi turned around as he heard a really hungry customer and saw a little blond boy hiding, he smiled, but as soon as his eyes laid on him the boy ran. Teuchi left the counter after him confused why a hungry customer was running away.

* * *

Naruto ran in the rain as fast as he could, to avoid another event like the one this morning which, considering how tired he was wasn't fast, he slipped on the wet floor and the contents of the box he was carrying scatted, he rushed to collect the pieces of his friend and heard wet footsteps approach from behind.

Naruto hid himself as best he could by huddling himself together and putting his arm protectively over him as he shivered in fear and more tears came up as he waited for another beating that he somehow thought he misguidedly deserved.

Teuchi followed the boy and when he caught up, he saw a dirty boy shivering as he huddled himself protectively, worried for the boy he rushed to him "Are you alright?" it took a while for the boy to respond, surprised that someone actually asked that, but then he thought that the man probably just doesn't recognise him yet. The boy slowly turned, expecting a beating to come as soon as the men saw his face.

Teuchi gasped as he saw the boy, causing said boy to filch in fear because he was expecting a beating, that never came.

Teuchi was surprised, stood before him was a four-year-old boy clearly suffering from malnutrition, with clearly visible skin and bones. But what caught him was the face he saw the whisker marks that he was told meant he was the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, but that was only minor detail to the chef, no what surprised him the most was the boy's face it was covered with bruises and he had a black eye. But even more shocking was the shape, it was the spitting image of his favourite customer and looking up, he caught the teary blue eyes surrounded by some blood and the top of his head, he had bloody and dirty blond spiky hair that despite how hard it was to see its natural colour he knew could only belong to one man.

After seeing the state, the boy was in and immediately recognising who he is, Teuchi felt like going berserk at seeing the dirty, ruined and blood clothes he was wearing.

He gently moved a hand to the boy who only flinched more, sending the old man's heart out to him _"Minato, Kushina if you saw this now."_ He sighed in his thoughts, it was obvious who the boy was and what Minato did, to anyone who even knew the two and yet the village treated him so badly.

For a second a thought went through his head, where he considered it would have been better off if Minato let the Kyuubi finish what he started if this was how everyone reacted to his sacrifice. _"If you two were here you probably destroy the village brick by brick yourselves."_

Teuchi gently put his hand on the boy's shoulder, causing the boy's head to shoot up as he squeaked "I'm sorry."

"Shush it's all right, I'm not going to hurt you." Teuchi said softly picking the boy up and taking note of the box in his arms that held the remains of toy he held on with his life.

Teuchi seat the boy down and went back behind the counter preparing a few dozen extra-large bowls of his ramen, knowing that if the boy is anything like Kushina.

Naruto stared at the surroundings in curiosity, never having been inside anywhere, but his apartment before.

Teuchi put a giant bowl in front of Naruto causing his mouth to become a waterfall, only for him to close it in disappointment. "I'm sorry I don't have any money." Naruto told the man sadly his hair covering his disappointed eyes.

"No worries this is on the house." Teuchi said, causing Naruto look up in surprise and disbelieve "Bu-"

"Don't worry, just eat you need it." The ramen chef said.

Naruto sniffed the ramen not trusting free food from past experience, making Teuchi frown as the boy inspected the ramen as if expecting poison _"Please tell me they didn't go that far."_

Not finding any dangers Naruto lowered his head like a dog would or in this case a fox as he licked the broth and the instant his tongue meet the salty treat he almost shouted and jump from how good it is.

He was seconds away from slamming his head into the bowl "STOP!" came in a stern voice, causing Naruto to cry think it was all a cruel joke.

"You need to use the chopsticks." He told the boy making said boy tilt his head in confusion, as he repeated the new word "Chopsticks?"

Old man Teuchi looked horrified he didn't even know what basic cutlery was, did he eat all his meals like a dog, he took a pair of chopsticks from the cup on the counter and positioned them in Naruto's hand "These are chopsticks, you hold them like this." He said position the two sticks in between his fingers and showing him how to move them "You use them to hold the noodles like so." Showed the boy how to eat them bring the first noodle to Naruto's mouth.

Naruto slurped the noodle and this time he did jump out his seat and shouted **"Amazing!"** so loud that the whole village heard "Well eat up then." Teuchi encouraged and the boy finished the bowl in seconds proving that all Uzumaki are genius at eating ramen, having master using chopsticks in seconds.

" _If I had any doubts that he was Kushina boy, they're gone now, no one could eat ramen like that, but her, heck, even Akimichi couldn't out eat Kushina with Ramen."_ The chef marvelled and for a second he thought he saw a smiling Minato and Kushina seating on each side of the boy.

Teuchi quickly replaced the bowl when he finished and Naruto quickly put away over twenty bowls already, despite the fact his stomach shouldn't be able to hold that much ramen.

* * *

Ayame, Teuchi's Nine-year-old daughter went down to see what was happening and was suspired to see a boy that remind her so much of Kushina-Obasan and even Minato-Sama, she slapped her hand over her mouth as she realised herself, who he was. She may have only been five years old at the time, but it's hard to forgot that memorable couple.

But what he said next confirmed it when her father asked "So kid, what's your name?" Naruto finished his last bowl and responded with all the manners he could remember "My names… Naruto …Uzumaki." He said slowly still, not used to saying his name having hardly ever been asked for it.

"I'm Teuchi" The ramen chef told the boy.

Ayame smiled as she ran up to the boy and questioned "Otouto?"

Naruto stared at the newcomer curiously before he questioned "Otouto?" having no idea what the word meant.

Before Ayame could answer Teuchi answered "That's my daughter Ayame, Ayame can I have a word with you." Teuchi stated.

Ayame pouted before the two went behind the counter, a few minutes later the two came back out.

"I'm Ayame, but you can call me Neechan." Ayame smiled at the boy.

"Ayame-Neechan?" Naruto questioned knowing that Ayame was her name, but had no idea what Neechan meant.

"Yeahh!" Ayame jumped for joy at someone calling her big sister, making Naruto smile, seeing someone happy to see him for the first time.

"So Naruto why are you all dirty?" Teuchi asked, Naruto looked down at himself before putting a hand behind his head and smiled embarrassedly, now that his state of dress was pointed out, his Jii always told him he should be clean when meeting people.

"Sorry…some men broke into my apartment and I haven't been able to go back since, so I've been living on the streets for the past few weeks." Naruto told them not really realising that, that was a bad thing.

"WHAT! Then why didn't you go and see the Hokage!" Teuchi shouted, getting a flinch from Naruto and Ayame had a cross between a frown and scowl on her face, not being able to decide whether to be mad or sad for what people put her adopted little brother through, despite having just met him.

"Ho-Kage?" Naruto asked not completely sure what he meant as he sat a finger on his mouth in thought. He was sure he heard the word before, but was unsure what it meant.

"You know the guy with the funny hat." Ayame told the boy, causing the Teuchi to shake his head at how Ayame described the villager's leader.

"Oh! You mean Jii" Naruto exclaimed only knowing one person who wore a funny hat "I tried to see him, but the lady said he was too busy whenever I go." Naruto told the nicest people he met and flinched again as Teuchi fumed before he said "We're going to see the Hokage."

Ayame walked closer to her little brother, before her face grimace and she held her nose "But before that you need a bath." She stated.

Teuchi agreed "Ayame go and give him a bath and I'll get some clothes ready." Ayame pinched Naruto's dirty shirt and dragged the boy to their bathroom.

Ayame noticed the box Naruto was carrying and asked "What's that?"

Naruto looked sadly at the box "It was my friend, but now."

Ayame looked sad as she saw in the box was the remains of a toy fox. "Don't worry, I'm sure we could get you another one."

"But I don't want another one I want this one." Naruto said not like the idea of replacing Kyu-Chan even if she was just a toy.

"Then maybe you could find someone to fix it one day." This caused Naruto to look hopeful before the two kept going to the bathroom.

* * *

Once they got to the bathroom Ayame started running the bath and Naruto striped knowing how to take a bath and stood naked as he waited for the bath to be done.

"There we go." Ayame said as she two begin to take off her clothes "What are you doing?" Naruto asked innocently causing Ayame to giggle "What do mean silly I'm giving you a bath."

"But why are you taking your clothes?" Naruto questioned again, not understanding as he saw Ayame nine-year-old body, her breast already developing a bit, showing she was an early bloomer.

"Well I'm joining you of course, since I'm your Neechan and need to make sure you're all nice and clean when you meet the Hokage." Ayame stated not embarrassed at all that a young boy was seeing her body.

"Oh, ok." Naruto looked at Ayame's developing breast and then his own chest and looked back and forth few times, before he tried to grab Ayame's breast.

"Don't touch them." Ayame scolded as she slapped the hand away, causing Naruto to retreat and apologise "I'm sorry" He squeaked before asking "Why do you have them and I don't." Naruto asked his new Neechan seriously.

Ayame started laughing at the sight of a boy seriously asking why he doesn't have breast "Because silly I'm a girl."

"A girl?" Naruto was still too young and not educated enough to understand the difference of gender.

Ayame took a thinking pose as she tried to think of the best way to explain it "Well girls like me are prettier and we have them when we get older, as were boy's like you don't and usually look rougher as you grow older." Ayame explained as best as she could.

Naruto nods in slight understanding which in his simple four-year-old mind, is girls have breast and boys don't.

"Bu why can't I touch them?" Naruto asked his four-year-old mind not understanding.

"Because it's perverted!" Ayame told him earning another curious look before Ayame told him more.

"It's bad, now get in the bath you stink." Ayame shooed the boy in and he entered the warm bath, as she dodged more questions after all, all Naruto needed to know was perverts were bad.

Naruto entered the first bath he had in weeks, his muscles relaxing as the warm water clean the grime, Ayame got in behind him and started washing him with a towel and spoke to her Little brother as she washed him.

When Ayame started washing Naruto hair the soothing stokes caused Naruto to feel sleepy, as the exhaustion from the day caught up to him and he fall asleep, his head resting on his Neechan.

"Good night Otouto." Ayame said as she looked at the boy sleeping peacefully and finished cleaning him.

* * *

Teuchi was marching to the Hokage tower and luckily for him the light was still on meaning the Hokage was still working, a fully clothed and newly clean sleeping Naruto on his back.

Teuchi marched up the stairs giving the secretary a glare before he walked past her and ignored her attempts to stop him.

"Wait, stop!" Teuchi just kept moving forward, until the Anbu stopped him.

"Let me through I need to see Hokage-Sama." Teuchi told the Anbu.

"We cannot allow a random visitor to go barging in, make an appointment and come back tomorrow." The Anbu told him, betraying no emotion.

"I think Hokage-Sama would like to see me." Teuchi said fearless staring down the Anbu before he moved his back allowing them to see Naruto.

The Anbu leader inspected Teuchi for a second before confirming there were no threats, before he gave a single to his men.

"Watch him I will go and get Hokage-Sama." The Anbu said, but the secretary tried to stop him "Hokage-Sama is busy surly he can wait until tomorrow to deal with the thi-"

Teuchi and the Anbu gave the secretary knowing she was referring to Naruto "Hokage-Sama would like to be informed immediately about who is hear." The leader said before he disappeared, in a poof of smoke.

* * *

Ten minutes later The Sandaime Hokage and the Anbu returned "What is it?" The Hokage asked, seeing Naruto partially bruised as he slept on the old chef back.

"Hokage-Sama when was the last time you saw Naruto." Teuchi almost growled out, but that didn't stop them from hearing the anger in his voice.

"I saw him at the beginning of last month why?" The Hokage responded.

"Because I found the boy practically starved and injured outside my restaurant, where he told me he's been living on the streets for almost a month and was turned away when he tried to visit you."

The Sandaime Hokage was fuming as the words hit him and he released some killer intent at his secretary "Is this true?" He asked restrained anger in his voice.

"No-of course not Hokage-Sama, I haven't seen the demon all month." The secretary told her boss, she wasn't technically lying they were only a few days into the current month after all.

"I see, Anbu take her to Ibiki and I want to see the report by morning." He ordered and two Anbu flanked the woman.

"Wait Hokage-Sama!" The woman screamed as she disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Sorry about that, what do you know about the situation." The old man asked the chef.

"I know only what Naruto told me and how I found him, he was beaten and bruised and his clothes were dirty and almost destroyed from wearing them for over a month. He was scared when I approach and told me himself that someone broke into his apartment and been living on the streets since then for a few weeks." Teuchi told the Hokage irritably.

"Ok, I'll get to the bottom of this, will he be safe in your care till then." The Hokage asked.

"Don't worry, I'll have the boy gain all the weight he lost, I'm sure he'll have no problems with being able to eat as much ramen as he wants."

The Hokage smiled, remembering the boy's mother love for Ramen. "Send me the bill please and I'll cover all his expanses."

"You sure about that the boy can eat as much as Kushina." Teuchi told the Hokage causing him to look Teuchi in the eye. "I know Hokage-Sama it's obvious and I can't understand how everyone else doesn't see it."

"Mostly because of ignorance and hatred, please keep it a secret." The Sandaime asked "No worries there we know that Naruto will be in danger if other people find out about his parents." Teuchi told him.

* * *

 **A few days later**

* * *

The Sandaime Hokage visited the little ramen shop, having fixed and dealt with everything "Jii!" Naruto shouted as he saw his grandfather figure.

"Hello Naruto-Kun, I fixed everything so your apartment safe to go back to now." This caused Naruto to smile, happy to have a home now before he looked at Teuchi and Ayame who have become a family over the past few days to him.

Teuchi pulled the Sandaime to the side "Are you sure about this, Naruto would be better off with us."

"I agree, but the council won't allow it and the villagers will just target you to, don't worry, I'll have some Anbu check up on him regularly and due to some investigating the ones responsible were caught and will be punished by law." The Sandaime said with an evil glint in his eyes.

Naruto was hugging Ayame good bye "Hey Naruto come and visit use anytime you'll always be welcome ok." Ayame told the boy.

That seemed to cheer Naruto up a bit, even more so with what came next. "And I'll have ramen waiting for you too." Teuchi told him, causing Naruto was jumping up and down in joy with the last statement.

* * *

The Sandaime took Naruto back to his apartment, it was the same one as before, but Naruto's room was fixed and due to the owner having broken the law haven aided the attack the Sandaime was able to add a few improvements to the rundown apartment building.

Naruto was happy to have his home back and hope nothing will take it away again. "Naruto-Kun if something happens come straight to me alright and if anyone tries to stop you ignore them alright."

"Alright Jii." Naruto respond as he got comfortable.

The Hokage and Naruto talked for hours and then he left, Naruto left a bit later for grocery shopping and when he got back his cupboard was filled with instant ramen. "Ah Ramen the food of the Gods" Naruto proclaimed as he finished, putting in the last cup of a month supply of ramen away.

Naruto took and eat one cup of ramen, resisting the urge to just finish his whole supply in a day, which in his mind was blaspheme against the holy food.

After Naruto went to his new bed closing his eyes, he was happy to have his safe haven back the one place where he could escape from the world around him, but even though he was safe he felt lonely after having been around other people for so long, for the first time.

Naruto hugged himself to sleep _"Do I deserve all this, this loneliness and pain?"_ Naruto ask himself, a misguided part of him thinking really deserved all the things the villagers do to him, that he truly was the monster they saw.

* * *

 **Omake Alternative Timeline Part 4**

* * *

A few months old Naruto and Hinata, were being carried in the arms of their mothers, they were struggling to grab the other, causing a smile to appear on both mothers faces at how attached those two are

The group arrived at their destination, Ichiraku.

"Old man we need Raman!" Kushina shouted, causing both children to squeal in agreement.

"All ready for you Kushina." Teuchi responded, leaving two bowels of ramen down for his favourite customer and her friend.

"Kushina-Obasan, Otouto!" Ayame called her aunt and little brother figure and took both children to play with while their mothers ate, much to the pleasure of the two babies as they grabbed there Ayame-Neechan, wrapping around her legs.

As the children played Naruto went up to his mother hands stretched as he gurgled "Bah Bah" Kushina picked up her little Naru-Chan and when she did Naruto tried to reach for the ramen.

"Oh, so my little Naru-Chan thinks he's ready for Ramen." Naruto gurgled a response with a nod.

"Ok then Kushina picked up a single noddle and held it up for Naruto to eat. "Kushina do you think that's a good idea, he still only a baby."

"Nonsense, he's an Uzumaki and eating ramen is what we Uzumaki do best." Kushina proclaimed as Naruto eats the noddle, stares appeared in his eyes and released a happy squeal.

"See Hitomi Naru-Chan loves ramen like a true Uzumaki." Kushina tuned and told her friend, but in those few seconds was all Naruto need, when Kushina looked back her bowl was empty beside from a small remains of miso soup.

"Where the hell did my ramen go!" Kushina screeched horrified.

Turning her horrified look to Naruto she saw his face covered in soup and his hair dripping it like he ducked his whole head into the bowl.

" **NARUTO, that was my Ramen!"** Kushina shouted her hair rising up and forming what looked like tails, her eyes turned white in rage and her whole body was covered in shadows as a flaming aura enveloped her.

Naruto just looked at his mom wide eyes that sparkled, in delight.

Kushina broke down and hugged her baby "Oh, I can't stay mad at you my little Naru-Chan, next time I'll make sure to get you your own bowl of ramen."

All the people watching sweat dropped as they saw the legendary Red Hot Habanero, neutralised and turned into a daunting mother.

" _Note to self always have Naruto around when Kushina gets angry."_ They all thought as they watched Kushina spoil her little Naru-Chan, much to Hinata displeasure wanting her Naruto back.

"I wonder what Naruto would pick ramen or Hina-Chan." Hitomi stated off topic, causing everyone to have an idea.

* * *

 **2 Minutes later**

* * *

Naruto was put on the centre of the counter one side a huge bowl of ramen that Hitomi was futilely trying to stop Kushina from eating.

The other side Hinata was looking at Naruto her lavender eyes sparkling as she held her arms out for him.

Naruto went to approach Hinata on impulse like he always does, but stopped and turned to the ramen, only to turn back to Hinata.

He repeated going back and forth, unsure of who is his one true love.

* * *

 **5 minutes later**

* * *

Naruto stopped looking at Hinata **"HINA!"** Naruto squealed for the first time and moved to Hinata nonstop eyes closed.

" **NARU!"** Hinata squealed herself for the first time back as Naruto tackled her and rested into her arms.

Both Naruto and Hinata first words were each other's names causing "Aw's" To come from all the restaurants occupants, but one. "Sluuurp!" Turning to the sound of the noise everyone looked to see Kushina stuffing her face with the Ramen they got out for Naruto.

Naruto may have chosen love over the food, but many doubted that Kushina could do it for Minato as she slurped the food down.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Sorry for the really long Authors Note.**

There we go, I really wanted to show how Naruto's relationship with Ichiraku started and it was inspired by ending 34 of the anime, which is one of my favourite endings where Naruto is shown hiding and runs away before he eats ramen and Ayame who was shown hugging Kushina when she was pregnant.

So I assumed that it was likely they knew who Naruto was and I really wanted to really develop their family bonds, as well as show why he is obsessed with ramen.

I am planning to have more development on Naruto's past later on.

I was trying to go for the scenes they do in anime and manga where they vaguely show a person's past, but in a way so no one can pull it together easily.

Kyu-Chan was inspired from another story where Naruto finds a fox plushy and names him Mr Kitsy, it's from **Uzumaki Ricky** story **Our Eyes Are the Same**. I named her Kyu because of **Kyu** ubi and it sound feminine to me. The live fox Kyu-Chan was added because I think Naruto would have tried to have a pet at some point to try and get rid of the loneliness he feels, but the villagers wouldn't let him and needed to show some development for later chapters.

* * *

Now I am going to explain why the Sandaime Hokage, put Naruto back in the same apartment as before, I was going to hint at in later chapters, but I couldn't really put the hints I wanted in this chapter so I'll explain it.

The owner of Naruto apartment build was ordered to notify the Sandaime if something happened to Naruto and Naruto is the only one who lives in the building. However, the owner lets the people who attacked Naruto in and didn't inform the Hokage of it.

This made him an accomplice as well as let him be tried for treason for disobeying the Hokage. Because of this the Sandaime was able to get rid of him, but there was no one to own the building.

If the Sandaime moved Naruto the council would have to be made aware of it and make sure Naruto lives in horrible conditions.

So he instead transferred rights to the apartment building to Naruto making him the new owner and refurnished it so it was actually livable. As Naruto's guardian the Sandaime will manage the building, but he also rented out the other apartment rooms to loyal ninja, mostly Anbu at a cheap rate, filling the building with guards that can watch it and Naruto without getting complaints of misusing resources since the ninja are watching him off the clock.

Not only does Naruto get better living conditions and security, but since Naruto is technically renting out the rooms to others, he gets an increase income allowing the Hokage to give him more money than his stipend is allowed without the council interfering or even knowing it.

There is also the emotional attachment to the place, this was the first time Naruto was attacked in his apartment and it sort of became his safe place, Naruto feels safest there even though it was just attacked, if Naruto was moved he loses his attachment and the only place he sees as safe.

* * *

 **Funny corrections**

Funny corrections my spell checker wanted to make, I use Ginger spell checker for grammar and spelling, but it always wants to replace certain words so I decided to put down what it wanted me to change the words to.

"Nonsense, he's an Uzumaki and eating **women** is what we Uzumaki do best." Kushina proclaimed as Naruto eats the noddle, stares appeared in his eyes and released a happy squeal.

"See Hitomi Naru-Chan loves **women** like a true Uzumaki." Kushina tuned and told her friend, but in those few seconds was all Naruto need, when Kushina looked back her bowl was empty beside from a small remains of miso soup.

Naruto went to approach Hinata on impulse like he always does, but stopped and turned to the **women** , only to turn back to Hinata.

"Sluuurp!" Turning to the sound of the noise everyone looked to see Kushina stuffing her face with the **Roman** they got out for Naruto.

So yeah according to Ginger ramen is **women** and Ramen is **Roman**. Kind of silly, but good for a laugh, if you like it I'll start adding some of the funny corrections that ginger gives when I check over my chapters.

 **Please Review:)**

 **Naruto and Hinata Forever:)**


	8. Meeting in the Snowflakes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did, we would have a clearer picture of what Naruto's life was like.**

 **An Uzumaki Tale**

 **Arc 3: Early Years**

 **Chapter 8: Meeting in the Snowflakes**

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Finally, some NaruHina into the main story.

* * *

 **The Rinne Festival is a winter holiday from December 25 to January 5 it originally started out as a time of prays for those who died and celebrating the cycle of reincarnation and rebirth.**

 **It is said that during this time the souls of the dead who died during the year pass on from the afterlife and enter the cycle of reincarnation to be reborn into a new life for the coming year.**

 **The souls are given time to say goodbye to their loved ones and come to peace before they pass on and are reborn.**

 **It is said that this tradition was started by the legendary Sage of Six Paths his mystical eyes able to see the cycle of reincarnation and was made to not only remember the dead but also celebrate that they will start their new lives.**

 **This is done to give the spirits of the deceased comfort allowing them to pass on in peace and leave their old life behind, knowing that their loved ones are alright.**

 **As the centuries went by it also became a time of exchanging gifts between friends and loved ones, to remind those left behind that they are not alone and that there are those who still care for them.**

During this time there were two people who spent this time not with friends and loved ones but on their own.

One a young girl who just lost her mother and lost the love of her father, as she makes her way down the academy path to pray for her beloved mother

The second a boy of the same age who has been alone since birth, never having been loved, never getting a gift and most importantly, not knowing the names of his loved for who he can offer prays for in this time of goodbyes.

On December 27 these two children's fates will cross paths, saving each other in their time of need and binding their destiny together forever.

* * *

As the snow falls a young girl walks into the Konoha cemetery a place where all those who died are buried and remembered.

The girl had short midnight blue hair that frames her face in a Hime cut, she wore a dark pale red coat and dark navy blue trousers, with dark brown boots. Around her neck to keep the cold at bay was a pale green- brownish scarf with a pale almost white green section down the middle.

Carrying a bouquet of lavender flowers she walks along the columns slowly so as not slip on the snow, she comes to grave covered in snow.

Wiping her hands on the snow, she reveals the words under it.

" **Here lies Hitomi Hyuga"**

" **Loving wife and mother"**

With a sad smile and watery eyes Hinata claps her hands together, giving her prays and wish's to her late mother.

" _Dear Okasan… I hope you've been, well, we all really miss you, especially me and Otosan."_ Tears well in the young Hyuga's eyes as she thought this and remembered to how hard her mother's passing was for her father.

" _Hanabi-Chan's been living up to her namesake, she's a bundle of energy, always crawling and never stopping, she's even started to learn how to walk, I-I'm sure you would have loved to see it Okasan."_ Hinata almost cried as she thought that, that her beloved mother would never see her or her sister grow up.

" _O-Otosan has been working me harder, but I know he just wants me to be strong in your passing, I'll keep my promise and look after Hanabi-Imoto, I'll be strong like Otosan and Kind like you Okasan, so please don't worry about use."_ Hinatafinished her prays, leaving the flowers she brought on the grave.

"I love you Okasan." Was the final goodbyes she gave her mother.

As Hinata passed the other graves the memories of when she last saw her mother played in her head and she was cruelly taken from them.

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

A five-year-old woke up in her bed it was early morning and much earlier than when she usually gets up at.

Hinata closed her eyes, trying to get back to sleep, before her beloved mother came to wake her, but sadly sleep did not come to the Hyuga Heiress as loud footsteps were heard coming from the hallway.

She tried to ignore them and go back to sleep thinking that it would be best to stay out of the way of her fellow clan members whatever they were doing. But just as the girl closed her eyes, she heard shouting, it was too muffled to hear what was shouted exactly in her room, but she could clearly make out that someone was shouting.

The noise woke her up and the young girl rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as her sleepy mind woke up the shouting got louder and louder.

Giving up on getting to sleep Hinata decided to investigate what was going, at her house at this hour in the morning.

The little Hyuga put on her slippers and crept toward the door slowly, her little feet barely making a sound.

As she arrived at the door, she could hear the shouting much more clearly and the sound of people rushing in the hallway, she gently pushed open her door slowly to the side to see what was wrong, just enough to see through the gap.

The Hyuga heiress saw her clansmen running and rushing about, several of the servants seemed panicked, only a few actually tried to maintain the famous Hyuga mask.

Hinata was scared, she was so used to the quiet household, she grew up in never having seen the Hyuga compound so lively and in disarray.

The little Hyuga pushed the rest of the door to the side and left her room, intending to go to her loving mother until the house calmed down and returned to its cold, but quiet state.

Hinata scurried her way down the hallway, weaving pass the servants as they rushed, not one of them noticing her as she did, which wasn't anything new, most Hyuga just over looked her presence anyway.

After a few minutes of weaving through the estate Hinata saw her mother and father's bedroom, she saw members of the **Ishi** family the clan's healers outside the door, as well as her mother's hand maidens.

Dread filled the young Hyuga, as her thoughts processed why doctors were here her young, but well educated mind deduced that whatever the reason it can't be good.

Hinata rushed passed them before they noticed about to enter the room to her mother's bedroom, but seconds way her hand stopped, her subconscious telling her not to, that it would be better if she went back to bed and forget everything that was happening.

She knew that it would be best to not go in, to not see what was happening to her mother or father, but she couldn't turn back.

Her hand touched the door and the dread she felt got worse as she slides it open, grabbing the attention of the servants around her and one of them shouted "NO Hinata-Sama you mustn't!"

Sadly, it was too late Hinata opened the door and her eye's landed on her father who looked like he was almost in tears and the best healer of the clan and head of the Ishi family Hira Hyuga. But her eyes ignored them, focused on the pale unmoving form of her mother. Her skin was deathly pale, lacking the life and beauty it always seemed to radiate.

Hinata stood there frozen until the hand of one of the handmaidens awoke her, back to her senses she ran to her mother, despite the struggle the servants behind tried to put up, but none of them really had the heart to stop the young Hyuga.

"Okasan!" Hinata screamed as she ran and grabbed her mother's hand, shaking it, hoping that her mother would open her eyes and give her that lovely kind smile she always does.

But much to her dismay, her mother stayed still unmoving and she tried to ignore the fact that the hand she held was cold, that was until a hand clamped on her shoulder looking up she saw the eyes of her father.

"That's enough Hinata." Hiashi said, his white eyes were red and lifeless as they burrowed into her before he left and then the truth splashed her as the realisation that her mother was truly dead sank in.

" **OKASAN!"** Hinata cried as she jumped on the bed and hugged her mother, trying to get whatever warmth she could that was left praying that it wasn't true that it she wasn't gone, but much to her dismay, her mother didn't move no matter how hard she hugged.

Hira put her hand on the little girl and then slowly hugged the devastated Hyuga girl she was found of, Hinata eventually let go of her mother and clung to the women and cried into her as Hira tried to calm her down.

The scene shifted to grey and Hinata was standing in the rain, it was almost as if the very sky was crying for her misfortune. She held a cry Hanabi in her arms and she tried to calm her down, but she too was crying.

Her eyes landed on the picture of her mother and behind that the coffin, she would be buried in, she was attending the funeral with her father, the rest of the family heads and Hyuga council members surrender her.

Some were sympatric to her for the loss of her mother, others weren't and some were neutral. She didn't care, she could feel anything, not the cold rain that soaked nor the warm tear drops that fall from her face freely. She was numb, she couldn't hear the funeral around her, she then felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked into the cold eyes of her father.

Her eyes showed hope for comfort, to receive love and comfort from the only parent she had left. But dejectedly Hinata was forced to face facts as her father coldly told her "Hyuga don't cry Hinata, it is a sign of weakness." A look of hurt took over her and she felt like crying more.

But she held on to Hanabi tighter and forced herself to stay quite not wanting to cause any troubles for those around her. She wanted comfort, she wanted her father to care, but to the devastated girl, her father's heart died with her mother and she didn't lose one but two parents that day.

* * *

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

Hinata blinked away tears as she walked out of the cemetery and later past the Hokage tower and academy, planning to make her way through the forest path before she returns home.

As a snowflake landed on her nose the Young Hyuga giggled, before she was never allowed out on her own and this was the first time seeing snow on her own _"But now Okasan gone and Otosan, doesn't care."_ Hinata thought as how cold her father was since her mother died. _"He used to be more caring, sure he was always stern and protective, but he always made sure to make time for me and Okasan."_ A short smile made its way to her lips as memories of the good time she had with her family came to mind.

How her father was protective of her and would refuse to let her out of his sight in less someone accompanied her. How her mother would frown at him when he said it was too dangerous to go out, only for her to ignore him and sneak her out to play, especially at winter where she and her mother would build snowmen. Then she imagined the stern glare he would give them when they returned home and how with a simple kiss and puppy eye's her father would forgive them.

" _But those times are gone Okasan gone and Otosan…i-is"_ The Hyuga heiress couldn't finish her thoughts, all the times she tried to hug him, only to be told off for it and how he'd been training her ruthlessly when he does pay attention to her, at the last one she unconsciously rubbed the spots where she developed bruises during training.

" _Father won't let me even hug him anymore, saying that a Hyuga mustn't show such emotions in public. But how am I supposed to show him I still love him when I can't be alone with him!"_ Hinata screamed, contemplated a way to be with her father as she remembered how he coldly dismissed her whenever she visited him in his office the only time she could see him alone.

She missed him, not only did she lose her mother, but her father too, the days when he would make time for them are long gone, now he doesn't care about her in less it's for training _"And even then he would just belittle me and call me weak."_ Hinata told herself with a bit of resentment.

" _Some of the servants said Otosan lost more than just his wife, what else did he lose and how can I get it and the old Otosan back."_ Hinata was almost crying now _"I thought he just need some time to accept Okasan was gone, but he only gotten worse and distanced himself from me."_

Hinata looked at the sky and a snowflake landed on her mix with her tears at the loss of both her parents. _"If this keeps up what will happen to me and…"_ Hinata gasped out as she realised she wasn't the only one that has and will be affected by her father's behaviour _"Oh no Hanabi if I don't do something she'll grow up without an Okasan or Otosan."_ Hinata heart clenched painfully at the remembering her precious little sister and how she's the only reason she really been able to handle her mother's death.

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

Hinata walked into a room her mother was laying on the bed slightly exhausted, in her arms was a little pink bundle "Hina-Chan come and say hi to you Imouto." Her mother called.

Hinata slowly made her way to her mother and as she got to the bed her, mother showed her new baby sister. Hinata eyes sparkled and she looked at the cute little baby with pink cheeks a turf of brown hair, the baby's eyes with a tint of lavender, but much lighter than her own eyes or their mothers and the silver/white of the Hyuga eyes was more prominent. She looked at Hinata with curiosity before she tried to reach out to her with her little hands, waving them about in the air, Hinata hand moved closer and the baby clung to it rubbing and even nibbling it, getting acquainted with the hand of her big sister and tickling Hinata as she gave a small giggle that Hanabi happily returned.

"Her name is Hanabi." Hitomi told her as she played with her new sister.

"Fireworks, it suits her." Hinata giggled as Hanabi put her hand into her mouth, with all the energy she could muster. The little firework, was opposite to her big sister so lively and full of energy, moving none stop and making noises.

* * *

 **2 months later**

* * *

Hanabi was playing with Hanabi in the garden chasing Hanabi as she crawled away as fast as she could, when Hinata caught her, she would tickle her before letting go and then chase after her again.

Hitomi was watching from the koi pond, before she coughed into her hands loudly and then again drawing Hinata's concern "Okasan are you alright."

"I'm alright dear keep playing." Her mother told her, holding back another coughing.

Hanabi started to cry at the lack of attention and Hitomi quickly picked her up to calm her down "There, there." Hinata concerned didn't fade, but she left it for now as she followed her mother inside.

"Hinata promise me, you will look after Hanabi-Chan" Her mother asked her off handily.

"I promise Okasan…I'll be the best…sister ever." Hinata blushed as she told her mother and Hitomi laughed.

"I'm sure you will."

* * *

 **5 months later**

* * *

Hinata was walking down the corridor, tears in her eyes as she did, her eyes were lifeless after the death of her mother. But as she moved through the hallways, she heard crying following it, she found herself in her sister's room, where Hanabi was crying, having been more or less abandoned because of the chaos caused by her mother's passing, or it could be that even her baby sister could tell their mother was no longer here.

Hinata climbed up to her sister's crib and hugged her, the two sisters cried for the loss of their mother together.

* * *

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

As memories of her precious little sister invaded her mind Hinata gave a determined glare _"That's right Hanabi-Imoto needs me to be strong, I promised Okasan. I need to get out Otosan back."_ Hinata told herself determinedly.

" _But how Otosan doesn't care anymore, he doesn't even train me himself anymore as much and never bothers me for anything, but training and he even… even forgot it was my birthday today."_ Hinata determination faded as she remembered that her own father, nor anyone else remembered her Birthday, was today. She didn't get one gift, nor a single Happy Birthday. _"I don't care about presents, I would give up all my birthdays if only me and Hanabi could have our Otosan's love back!"_ Hinata started crying her warm tears were a contrast to the cold snow that fall and mixed with them.

"Did we do something wrong, does Otosan not love us anymore, is it because I'm useless and weak!" Hinata cried as self-doubt took over her, blaming herself for everything, her father told her she needed to be stronger.

" _Maybe if I get stronger, he'll come back and start smiling again and I have the Byakugan now, wait the Byakugan."_ Hinata remembered the only time she really had her father's attention for months was when she first awakened her Byakugan. _"Maybe if I train harder and can learn the clan style Otosan might prise me and I'll finally make him proud."_ The Hyuga thought as she wiped her tears remembering that her father started training her again in the clan style since she activated it and hoping that if she worked harder from now on he'll go back to how he was.

Hinata frowned, though, as a thought came to mind _"But even though he's started training me he said that I should have activated it sooner, like Neji-Niisan, I bet Neji would have made a better heir then me."_ Hinata wallowed in self-pity, before she shook those thoughts away _"NO! I can't just give up, if I do then Hanabi will grow up without knowing a parent's love, she needs me to get our Otosan back."_ She thought determinedly her hands running through the hand signs necessary to active her Byakugan, focusing the chakra into her eyes she screamed in her mind _"Byakugan!"_

The world around her went grey and she could see everything within her 360 degrees of vision. She could see everything, the footprints she made in the snow behind her, the exact number of branches that were in the trees above her, she could see everything down to the last detail.

To the young Hyuga the Byakugan was more than the most powerful dojutsu as her clan dubbed, but a gift that allowed her to see the world in a way most other people can't.

She loved the way that the world changed around, how her eyes could pick up everything that others would miss or take for granted. She loved how the world around her became so much clearer, how it all changed despite the fact that what she was looking at was the same things she was looking at before.

But with the Byakugan the entire scenery changed even though she was still looking at the same thing, to Hinata the world always seemed more beautiful with these eyes and there wasn't a truer moment than the one she was in now as her eyes sparkled at the sight.

Despite the fact the Byakugan sees light in a different spectrum, the snow around her sparkled in a way that her normal eyes couldn't pick up. But that wasn't all her new eyes saw, she could spot every snowflake in the exact detail each one unique as they fell to from the sky to the earth below. To her it looked like crystals were raining from the sky each unique in their own way, as they sparkled and danced to the would the world music that was the world around her.

She was mesmerised by the beauty of the world and before she knew it, she began to dance, spinning in the shower of crystals she could see to her it was like she was dancing with the snow as it enveloped her in its sparkling radiance.

For the first time in months Hinata gave a true smile and laughed as all her troubles vanished and were long forgotten. Her world was just the small 5-meter bubble her Byakugan created, it may be a small world, but to her it was far from it as she danced with in it with the falling snow.

As the Hyuga heiress laughed and forgot her troubles she saw three kids about her age enter her extended vision, she could see up to 5 meters like everyone in her clan could with a newly activated Byakugan.

In her joy Hinata deactivated her Byakugan and turned to face the boys with a smile, her shyness, having more or less dissipated from the fun she was having, she went to greet the them with a smile like her mother taught her, but she instantly regretted it as one of the boys said something before she had a chance to talk.

"Hey look, it's one of those Hyuga!" spate one of them with venom as he caught sight of Hinata's eyes causing her to flinch.

"Oh yeah your right, shows us your Byakugan." The boy next him sneered at Hinata in a sarcastic tone, Hinata was too scared to do anything as the three boys surrounded her.

At seeing that she wasn't going to do anything the final boy glared at her as he spat "What aren't we good enough to look at with your precious Byakugan, if you're not gonna show us then don't look at us with those creepy eyes of yours" tears started to well up in Hinata's eyes because of the insult and hatred in his words.

"Yeah, those eyes of yours are creepy and ugly, I bet she thinks she's special like the rest of her arrogant, that we're not good enough for her to look at with her Byakugan." One of the other boys.

" _I don't think that way though"_ Hinata thought as she started to cry and the boys smirked at her as she did happy that they were hurting this worthless girl as they begin to torture her more.

"Well you're, not you and the rest of your stupid clan are nothing, but a bunch of ugly eyed monsters!" The boy shouted, insulting the defenceless girl and her clan.

"Yeah, she's a Byakugan monster." A boy laughed and the other followed continuing to throw insults at the poor girl, Hinata started full on crying and she covered her eyes as she did, hoping the boys would just go away as she crouched to the ground, but despite her attempt to hide her eyes the boys still bullied her, she called still hear her cruel words.

" _Make it stop, please make it stop! Why, why am I so weak, my father rejects me and now this, why does everyone hate me, WHAT DID I DO WRONG, PLEASE SOMEONE, ANYONE HELP ME!"_ The Hyuga heiress screamed in her mind begging wishing for someone to help, to save her from her suffering from this hell and as if someone hearing her prays someone did.

" **HEY CUT IT OUT, LEAVE HER ALONE!"** Someone growled out at the bullies causing all eyes to turn on him.

The Hyuga princess looked at her saviour and her eyes widened in recognising for he was the last person she expected to help her. Standing in front of her was a boy her age, he had sun kissed blond hair, that was spiky and wild and seemed to shine despite the fact it was cloudy. Brilliant sky blue orbs glared intensely at the bullies, they sparked with determination and were darkened in anger and other much sadder emotions that the young Hyuga couldn't make out. He had a cute round chubby face and three adorable whisker marks on each of his cheeks, making him look cute then threating. He wore green goggles that tamed his spiky hair somewhat and a thick jacket that, had orange sleeves and collar, but was white everything below and unseen to the Hyuga it had a red spiral on the back, he wore dark blue Ninja pants and boots.

He should look so out of place wearing those clothes in the snow, yet it looked like he belonged there as the snow almost seemed to embrace him.

Hinata recognised him, the one person that her caretaker and guardian told her to never approach, the one she was told was dangerous was here protecting her, a total stranger for no good reason. Memorise of all the times she caught glimpse of him ran through her mind and another when she saw him in the park once, how the villagers and everyone else seemed to treat him.

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

A slightly younger Hinata was walking down the streets, the little girl held the hand of care taker Ko as she did when a shout startled her "You'll see, I'll show all of just you wait, the next Hokage will be…" The girl heard the boy say, but she couldn't remember what he said next.

The girl felt the hand she was holding tighten hurting her slightly, she turned a worried gaze at her caretaker who was glaring at the boy. Her little ears picked up whispering and she heard many things ranging from" it's that boy, monster and other insults." But out of all the words said the one that caught her attention the most was "Kyuubi".

Turning her gaze back to her current guardian the little girl asked with innocents "Ko-San what's Kyuubi mean?"

Ko looked at Hinata nervously to the girl it was nothing, but an innocent question, but to Ko it was so much more "Nothing Hinata-Sama, don't concern yourself with it" Ko told her as he held her hand tighter, causing a wince of pain from the girl "But you must stay away from him he's dangerous."

Hinata frowned as she watched the young blonde boy run down the street, concerned for the boy as her questions were left unanswered.

The scene changed to one where Hinata was outside the academy, she was holding hands with her caretaker Ko.

"Hinata-Sama this is the academy you'll be attending one day." Ko told her, Hinata looked at the academy before she heard a creek, turning around Hinata saw a young blond boy the same one she saw running down the streets.

He was swaying on the swing an empty look in his eyes as he did _"He looks so lonely."_ Hinata thought as she watched the boy who emanated nothing but sorrow.

"It's that boy." She said out loud, getting Ko attention and he looked at the swing.

"Hinata-Sama you mustn't go near that boy." Ko told her as he started dragging her off "Now come on its time for your training."

"But…" Hinata complained, but she stopped as Ko dragged her back home, she looked toward the boy one last time _"He looks so hurt and alone."_ She thought as she watched him sway in the wind.

The final scene was a fox being picked on, Hinata almost crying as some bullies threw a kunai that clipped its leg and it cried in pain.

She watched as the bullies through another Kunai only for a boy to huddle over the fox protecting it with his own body.

The three bullies changed their target to the boy and hurt him nonstop as Hinata watched, after a few minutes the bullies left the boy hurt and bleeding, but to her surprise the boy got up and checked over the fox like nothing was wrong.

She watched happy that they were both ok and giggled as the fox licked the boy's face, she watched as the fox followed the boy, while he tried to send it away only for it to follow him still.

* * *

As the flashes of memories stopped Hinata told herself " _Maybe he wants some reward for rescuing me."_ not believing anyone would just protect her for no good reason, only her mother was ever that kind, but she didn't believe her own thoughts because they just seemed wrong for the boy that was saving her now.

Hinata looked up to her saviour as the bullies mocked the boy "Ha a shrimp, just who the hell do you think you are?" the fatter boy sneered.

The boy just looked annoyed as he proclaimed, eyes burning with determination **"I'm Naruto Uzumaki the future Hokage-Dattebayo!"**

The boys looked at Hinata's blond savour stupefied before they "Ahhh aha ha!" they all laughed "A shrimp like you Hokage as if, what are you stupid."

While the boys laughed Hinata was amazed that the boy she now knew as Naruto didn't back down even though, they laughed at him, even though he was treated even worse than her, he just stood there as the boys insulted him before he finally reacted.

"Fine don't believe me, I'll show you!" Naruto growled out as he put his hands together in a cross shape, like one of the ninja he saw do it once.

" **SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"** he shouted and the bullies were scared as two clouds popped into existence, Hinata watched in amazement as they did, but what popped into existence wasn't what anyone was expecting and those present had different reactions.

" _ **THERE SO CUTE!"**_ Hinata squealed in her head as she gazed and two adorable little versions of the boy that saved her with hearts in her eyes. The clones only came up to just over her ankles and she just wanted to hug them and take them home with her.

But sadly this wasn't the time or place for that as Hinata came back to her scenes and gave a worried look to the boy, realising the Jutsu didn't work and that the boy would most likely get hurt because of her now.

The three bullies stared dumbfounded before they all broke into laughter at the blond boy's failed Jutsu "What… the hell is that…Aha aha!" they laughed.

Naruto looked at his two mini him's as they squeaked threats to the trio, a dumbfounded expression on his face as he looked to the laughing bullies then back to the clone's _"Oh, crap that wasn't supposed to happen."_ He thought embarrassed that he failed the Jutsu, he looked up at the three bullies one more time only to meet a punch in the face, that knocked him down giving him a bloody nose.

The boy that punched him jumped on him and started punching him with the help of his two lackeys. The young Hyuga watched in tears as the boy that tried to save her was hurt because she was so useless to help him.

The bullies took his scarf and with an evil smirk they all grabbed an end and stretched it between the three of them, causing tears to appear in it, once that was done, they climbed a tree and hooked the scarf on one of the branches of the and two of the boy's jumped down and swung on the scarf, until it eventually snapped sending all the boy's to the ground.

Angry that they were hurt when they fall, they started stomping on the scarf while one of them sneered "You think your so cool, wearing this ugly red scarf."

By the time they were done all that was left of the scarf was scattered pieces of fabric, laying ruined in the white snow.

Hinata went and picked up what was left of the scarf _"His lovely red scarf ruined now because of me."_ Hinata thought, blinking back tears as she looked at what was left of the once beautiful scarf and then to her saviour _"And he got hurt while all I could do was watch."_

Hinata took what was left of the scarf and then walked back over to Naruto to see if he was alright, as she did Naruto shot up shouting "This time I'll do a super duper…Jutsu." He slowed down at the end realising that the bullies were gone, he brought back a hand to his bruised cheeks as he crouched down "Owww" he whispered

Hinata crouched down and asked "Are you alright?" in a concerned voice as she watched the boy rub his injuries _"Smooth move Hinata, of course he's not alright, he just got beat up trying to save us, he probably hates us now to."_

Hinata was brought out of her troubled thoughts as her battered saviour replied "Yeah, it's nothing" and then mumbled "I'm used to it."

" _You shouldn't be used to it."_ Hinata thought as she watched Naruto rub his cheek and felt sorry for him, as she showed him the scarf "Your scarf…those three bullies they…" Hinata was suspired as the boy just smiled and waved her off and Hinata apologised "I'm really sorry."

Naruto just got up and smiled, surprising the Hyuga girl as he told her "Neh forget about it, I'm just glad your safe." He gave her a sincere smile as he did, that made Hinata blush and feel even worse at how nice and understanding the boy was being to her a total stranger.

Naruto got up and started walking away as he did Hinata scrambled to her feet far "Emm... I... I just wanted to say thank you further much" she told him bowing, grateful for rescuing her.

Naruto was taken by surprise, no one's ever thanked him or bowed to him, he felt embarrassed as he brought one of his hands to rub the back of his head and laughs, giving Hinata a genuine smile that makes her cheeks feel warm for some reason. "Sure anytime, and don't listen to those guys I think your eyes are beautiful." He blurted out before leaving.

Hinata watched the boy back as he left, her cheeks red as she repeats what he said in her head, _"No one's ever call my eyes, beautiful before."_ She could see the red spiral symbol on his back, Hinata was amazed at the kind boy who saved her, a total stranger for nothing in return she remembered just how badly he was treated and couldn't help. but cry for him after seeing how nice he was.

But she also felt strength from seeing him struggle when his life was far worse than hers. _"If I was strong like you maybe I could bring Otosan back."_ The Hyuga thought and she decided that she would do it. _"I'll train hard and show my Otosan that I'm not a failure, you don't have to worry Hanabi-Imoto I'll get our Otosan back I promise. He may not have time for us anymore, but I just need to train hard and believe in myself."_ She thought determination sparkling in her eyes thanks to the boy she met today.

She looked back to where the boy ran off and then back to the scarf, looking at it fondly as she remembered who it belonged to. "Thank… you Naruto-Kun, thanks to you I can try harder…" She blushed at the next thought _"And when I'm stronger enough I'll knit you a new scarf…. showing you just how much this and you mean to me."_

Hinata left, that day she met someone who gave her strength, beyond what she had alone and the scarf that was left behind was the best Birthday and Rinne festival gift she ever had, giving her the courage to keep on fighting and she hoped that she would meet the boy that saved her again one day and thank for saving her from the darkness when she was all alone.

* * *

 **Omake Alternative Timeline Part 5**

* * *

Naruto was running to meet up with Hinata outside the academy on a snowy day "Damn it, I'm going to be late!" he shouted as he passed the swing to the academy.

As he ran to the agreed meeting place he saw Hinata on the floor crying, her scarf that her mother made her was in ruins and next her were three boys that were laughing at her "You're a freak, a monster!" heard them shout at his Hinata.

Naruto felt rage as he shouted **"What the hell do you think you're doing!"**

The three boys and Hinata watched as he arrived "Naruto-Kun!" Hinata shouted happily with a smile.

Naruto was seeing red as he spouted the red mark on his beloved's face.

"Just who the hell-" one of the bullies started, but was cut off by Naruto's fist sending him flying and breaking his nose.

" **How dare you hurt my Hinata-Hime!"** He growled and Hinata blushed at being referred to as his.

The other two bullies were about to retaliate, but before they could Naruto made a cross sign with his hands and shouted **"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"**

In a giant poof of smoke, the bullies shit themselves as they were surrounded by hundreds of Naruto's, each glaring at them with blood red eyes that were out for blood.

" **I'll kill you!"** He growled before he and his clones charged.

* * *

 **1 Minute Later**

* * *

The three bullies were beaten and bloodied by the Naruto army and lead the lesson "That will teach you to pick on my girl!" Naruto stated before he left to check on his Hime.

"Hinata-Hime are you alright." Naruto asked in concern and Hinata clung to him crying into his shoulder.

"Naruto-Kun they, they…" She cried and Naruto knew what she meant as he looked at the purple scarf on the ground.

Naruto had an idea "It's ok Hina-Hime you'll just have to share my scarf." Naruto told her as he unwrapped his and Hinata gave a confused glance at him.

"huh…" she said and then Naruto, wrapped his long red scarf around the both of them, pulling the Hyuga girl into him and they both blushed.

"There we go Hime are you alright now." Naruto asked as he blushed.

Hinata hugged Naruto and nuzzled his neck "Yep, I'm all warm thanks to my Naruto-Kun." She told him and Naruto blushed.

Minato and Kushina arrived after sensing Naruto's Chakra spike only to see the two lovebirds cuddle, wrapped in Naruto's red scarf together.

"Aw, would you look at that Minato-Kun, our Naru-Chan found his own red string of fate." Kushina told her husband with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, he sure has." Minato smiled and watched as Kushina brought out a camera and took another photo to add to her Naruto and Hinata album.

As the Husband and Wife watched the scene they couldn't help, but remember how their own red string of fate brought them together, as the shared a kiss under the snowflakes.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Yo chapter is done, most of the ideas I did were expanded from my first story Kiss It Better which I deleted and am planning to re-write since I made a lot of mistakes the first time around. Below is how I came up with the Rinne festival lore.

I hope you like what I came up with for the Rinne Festival the time it takes from December 25 to January 5 are from the 12 days of Christmas since it is also a time to give gifts and I wanted it to last longer than one day since it was a festival.

The part about celebrating the dead being reincarnated came from the fact Rinnegan means samsara eyes and samsara means the cycle of rebirth and the six worlds people are reincarnated into which are also what the six's paths are named after. God, Demi god/demon, human, animal, hungry ghost and Hell.

I also mentioned that the Sage of six paths was the one who made it having the ability to see the cycle of reincarnation, which, considering he could tell Naruto and Sasuke were reincarnations of his sons by seeing their chakra is kind of true.

I am quite proud of myself for it, but whether I remain that way or not will depend on how you think of it, canon never really gave us anything to go by so I based the Holiday on what I could find and inserted into the Naruto world.

Next chapter is the Academy Arc and I plan to do a flashback chapter from Naruto's POV in it at some point.

 **Please review, I haven't been getting as many reviews for this story.**

 **Naruto and Hinata Forever:)**


	9. Entrance Ceremony

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did, I would have shown Naruto and Hinata first day at the academy in detail.**

 **An Uzumaki Tale**

 **Arc 4: Academy Days**

 **Chapter 9: Entrance Ceremony**

* * *

 **Author Note:** Hello just wanted say that I finally realised that my beta was changing grammar mistakes whenever he sent me the doc back so the grammar will be a lot better this time around, I'll see about going back and changing the last chapters few chapters myself, I feel very bad and embarrassed because of that.

* * *

It was January 24th. The snow came and went. It was here for a brief time and now the leaves were growing back to their lush green selves for what the village was named after.

A five-year-old Hinata was getting ready. Her nerves were shot and she was scared. For you see, today is the Entrance Ceremony for the Academy and the first day she will attend classes where she learns the art of the Ninja.

Hinata was terrified as she packed everything she will need. Her hands were shaking and she wouldn't stop fidgeting. Many in the Hyuga household think this to be unbecoming of the Heiress. The clan's future leader should be cold and fearless, not some nervous weak little girl.

As Hinata packed her things, she was worried about whether or not she will do well. Whether or not she will meet the standards and make her clan proud. _'What will I do? What happens if I embarrass myself? What will happen if I fail and aren't fit to be a ninja?'_ Hinata thought in worry as she packed everything she will need, pens, pencils, textbooks, practice Shuriken and Kunai.

"Will I be able to make Otou-sama proud?" Hinata asked herself as she got ready. She was afraid of failing him again. She tried harder in training since her Byakugan first activated and her father resumed training her himself again.

"Even when he trains me, I can't do it right." Hinata cried and tears started to fall. Even though she tried so hard, the **Juken (Gentle Fist)** her family was known for just didn't come to her. Her form wasn't rigid enough. Her strikes were too soft and she just couldn't do it right, no matter how many times she tried.

"What good is a Hyuga when they can't even fight like one?!" Hinata shouted in her head. All the older members of her clan complained that she was unfit, that she was unworthy of the clan when she couldn't even fight like one of them.

 _'Neji nii-san should have been heir, not me. He's a genius at Juken.'_ Hinata frowned at the thought of her cousin who hates her and in her mind. _'Neji nii-san deserves to hate me. I took Oji-san away from him and his right to be heir. He's already mastering Juken faster than anyone else, a true prodigy. As where I'm just a failure of the clan.'_ Hinata hated that she was so weak. She hated that she was born into the main house instead of her cousin.

Hinata wiped tears as she finished packing. As her hand closed her bag, she spotted a piece of red fabric laying on her desk, one that she got from a certain blond boy.

Smiling, Hinata picked up the fabric and held it to herself "I can do this. I just need to try harder. Today's a fresh start for me at the academy." Hinata told herself and courage filled her as she remembered the blond boy that always stood up and smiled in adversity.

"Naruto-Kun" Hinata blushed as she put the fabric in her hands into her bag before she put it on her back and left the room.

* * *

Hinata walked to her little sister's room, planning to say goodbye before she had breakfast and left.

Hinata giggled as she saw her little sister giggling and struggling as her caretaker Natsu tried to feed her.

"Natsu-San, I can do that for you if you want." Hinata told the maid. She had short dark green hair, a rare colour for a Hyuga that just reached to her chin. She had the white pale eyes that symbolized the Byakugan. She wore a black kimono with a white apron over the top. She had a round face that Hinata thought was pretty and wore a Konoha Hitai-ate with a black cloth over her forehead, covering up her **Kago no Tori no Juin (Cage Bird Seal)** that marked her as a branch member.

Hinata liked her and has known her since she was born. She was only 16 years old and served as one of her mother's handmaids before she passed away. She was a member of Howaito family branch house and she volunteered to be Hanabi's caretaker after her mother's passing.

"No Hinata-Sama, I couldn't. It's my job to look after Hanabi-Sama." Natsu told the young heiress as Hanabi seemed to double the efforts she made to avoid being fed.

Hinata giggled as she walked in and took the baby food from the maid and she stuttered out "A-and…I'm her Nee-chan…I-I have a responsibility to look after her too." Hinata said as she held the baby food to her **Imouto (Little Sister)** and Hanabi happily complied and ate.

"There you go Hanabi-Chan, eat up and grow up big and strong." Hinata told her precious little sister without stuttering.

Natsu just watched as the little firecracker calmed down instantly when her big sister went to feed her. "If I didn't know any better, I would say Hanabi-Sama was purposely avoiding me so you would feed her." Natsu told her mistress.

Hinata just giggled as she continued feeding the squealing little sister.

After Hinata finished feeding Hanabi, she left to get her own breakfast the branch family would have prepared for her, much to her little sister's dismay. She had to fight not go back as Hanabi whined for her big sister.

Hinata left the room with a sad smile and went to the kitchen where she received a big surprise.

There, sitting down at the table, was her father, waiting with a plate of food in front of him. "Hinata, you are late." He admonished, as his pale silvery eyes looked at her.

Hinata squirmed under his gaze and looked to the floor as she played with her fingers, much to her father's annoyance.

"S-Sorry….O-Otou-sama I-I….was feeding Hanabi-Chan." Hinata stuttered, not looking into her father's cold eyes once.

Her father remained silent for a moment before he spoke "Very well then, make sure it doesn't happen again." He instructed.

Hinata went and sat down in her seat where a plate of food was left out for her. She glanced at her father as he ate. 'This is the first time Otou-sama has eaten with me since Oka-san died.' Hinata thought sadly as her father ate and she said her thanks and started eating.

The kitchen was silent as they ate and tension rose in the air before the silence was broken "Hinata, you will be starting the academy today. I assume you know what is expected you." Her father's cold voice came and Hinata nodded shyly.

"Y-yes… Otou-sama, I understand." Hinata responded and was even more nervous than before. Her father was finally spending time with her outside her training and she couldn't be happy about it. 'He just doesn't want me to embarrass the clan.' Hinata thought in depression.

Daughter and father continued their awkward meal, not another word was said between the two.

After the meal Hinata and Hiashi were about to leave, but before they did the head of the Ishi family, Hira Hyuga, and council member stopped them.

Hira was 23 years old, with long brown hair that was done in a ponytail. She wore a white Kimono with the Hyuga clan symbol on it, with a red Hakama. She had white pupil's eyes. She was the clan's head healer, despite her age, but she was considered an outcast to the clan, like Hinata was, because she preferred the healing arts over the clan Jutsu and specialized in it more than what the clan considered appropriate.

She glared at Hiashi before she looked at Hinata and smiled "Hinata-Chan, good luck today and do your best." Hira told her and Hinata smiled. She was probably the only council member that cared for Hinata.

Hiashi left and Hinata followed, giving a little wave to Hira as she did.

* * *

On the other side of the village, another child was waking up. He lived in a small apartment. His alarm clock went off and he slammed it in annoyance.

There was silence for one second, then two… and on the third…

 **"IT'S MORNING!"** Shouted Naruto Uzumaki as he jumped out of bed with a great big smile at the realization that it was morning, his earlier annoyance at being woken up long forgotten.

As soon as Naruto landed on the floor, his feet started running to the kitchen of his apartment and he shouted **"GOOD MORNING!"**

The room was silent as the greeting echoed through his apartment room, no one to hear his greeting. The young five-year-old was all alone.

He looked at his dirty apartment. Dirty clothes were scattered about, empty ramen cups were scattered on top of each other, used dishes were left in the sink.

He gazed at where he lived, the place he always lived in all alone. He knew no one would be here to greet him, that there wouldn't be a mom cooking him breakfast with a smile, a dad sitting at the table whom he could play with while he waited for the food to be done.

He was all alone, no family to call his own. No one to look after him…no one to love him.

As Naruto finished his thoughts, his fist clutched and small tears started to fall before he wiped them. He did this almost every morning, hoping that today would be the day that among the odds, he would wake up to a loving family.

He knew he was all alone, but that didn't mean he couldn't hope that his Mommy and Daddy would come back for him one day. It didn't stop him from greeting the non-existent people in hopes that they would be there.

Naruto looked at the place in determination _'But today's different. I'm finally going to make some friends!'_ He shouted in his head as he ran to the cupboard and opening it, he was treated to the sight of mountains upon mountains of ramen. _'Ahh ramen, you've never let me down.'_ The ramen addict thought as he shed a tear at the wonderful sight before him.

He took three cups of instant ramen "Better eat up. I have a big day ahead of me." He said as he started boiling his old and barely functioning kettle. After a few minutes, he finally had enough boiled water to cook his breakfast, only to be annoyed from having to wait another 3 minutes before he could eat his precious. **"Damn it to hell. Why the hell does it take ramen three minutes to finish cooking?!"** He yelled in impatience.

Three minutes later he devoured the food of the gods, all three portions of it, in a few seconds.

With a belly full of food, Naruto went to use his bathroom and got cleaned up for his big day. He showered brushed his teeth and everything else a child does in the mornings.

Once he was done and dry, he put on his best clothes he had for today, a black tee-shirt with what he dubbed his symbol on it. It had a red spiral on the front and back of it and every single one of his clothes. His Jii-san had brought it for him, so he came to call it his symbol. He noticed that all the Ninja uniforms had it on too, which just made it even cooler to him.

The second piece of clothing were green cargo pants and then he put on a pair of Ninja sandals his Jiji got him.

Naruto looked in the only mirror. He had and smiled "Hello there handsome." But he could tell that something was missing. Going over to the table on his side, he picked up his most prized possession, a pair of green goggles that he bought ages ago with almost all his money. He got them wanting to look cool, like the ninja, and he wore them every day since. Carefully putting the goggles on his head, he smiled as he adjusted them so they were tight and didn't fall off.

 **"There we go. Academy here I come!"** he shouted as he went to the door, before he left though, he looked at the empty apartment 'Today's the day. The first step to my dream and then I won't be alone anymore.' He thought as he slammed the door shut and locked it.

* * *

Hinata and her father arrived at the academy earlier than everyone else. They were from a noble clan and had an appearance to keep up. Hinata eyed the Academy instructors with worry. She was happy that they looked nicer than the ones that taught her from her clan, but she was still afraid of failing.

But then Hinata jolted, which did not go unnoticed by her father as all the instructors turned to her with a sneer and Hinata almost broke down in tears 'Even people outside of my clan hate me.' Went through Hinata's head, thinking the glares of hatred where for her, like her clansmen did.

However, as Hinata took a closer look, she realized they weren't looking at her, but past her. Turning she saw bright blond hair and piercing blue eyes. Hinata felt heat make its way to her cheeks as she blushed and she unconsciously pulled out the red fabric in her pack and felt a sense of calmness and courage fill her as she held the material to her heart. "Why do I feel this way?" Hinata questioned as she felt hot and woozy as memories of her first encounter with the boy went through her mind.

Hiashi saw this and told his daughter "Hinata!" Hearing her father's voice brought her back and unknowingly kept her conscious. "I am going to talk to the instructors about your education. You are free to do what you want, just don't do anything to shame the clan." He told her cold and emotionlessly. Hinata felt as if his icy silvery eyes were looking into her very soul and she fidgeted, scared that she may do something to upset him.

"Y-yes… Otou-sama" she replied meekly in fear.

Hiashi walked over to the instructors as he did not even wait for her answer.

Hinata saw that the instructors were still glaring at Naruto and felt bad for him. _'Maybe I should go over to him.'_ Hinata thought as she looked at the boy and his beautiful azure blue eyes looked into hers. She tightened her hold on the red cloth she had in her hands. Hinata lost the nerve to walk up to him as his blue orbs looked at her _'But what if I embarrasses myself in front of him?_ What would Otou-sama think if something happened and I embarrassed the clan.' Hinata thought in fear, more so of her making herself look bad in her hero's eyes than her father's.

* * *

As Naruto entered the Academy, he had a bright smile. He's seen it before lots of times, just because he was excited and tried to enrol earlier, but Jiji wouldn't let him.

But that smile disappeared as he caught a familiar feeling. It was odd. It was like he was feeling angry or how he felt when he waits for his ramen to cook, but stronger. Naruto wasn't angry or annoyed at the moment, but he felt like he was, even though he was perfectly calm. It was almost as if what he was feeling was separate from himself.

Naruto felt this way a lot, almost all the time in fact. He would just feel random emotions when he wasn't feeling them out of nowhere. Jiji said it was his imagination, but as time went on he began to associate the feelings with certain things.

Looking to his right, there were the instructors who were glaring at him. Whenever he got the feeling, there would always be someone glaring at him or hurting him in some way. Naruto felt annoyed. He knew the instructors didn't want him there, but he would still go. He'll prove them wrong and be the best ninja in the class and then when he becomes Hokage, they will be begging for his forgiveness. 'I'll show you' Naruto thought as he glared back.

Naruto felt another odd feeling, but it was different. Turning around, he looked into pale lavender eyes _'It's that girl. The one with the pretty eyes._ ' Naruto smiled for a second before he realized what he was feeling.

Hinata fidgeted and looked away every so often, but she would look back at him every few seconds. He caught sight of an older man walking away from her _'He must be her Tou-san.'_ Naruto thought. Naruto associated this feeling with fear. He would get a similar feeling when he asked children to play with him after their parents told them not to. But this felt slightly different to him, but he couldn't put a finger on why. _'Oh well, by her actions she's obviously scared of me like everyone else, thanks to her parents.'_ Naruto misunderstood as he went to the swing hanging off the tree.

He visited and sat on this swing a lot. It was the only one he could go to without disturbing anyone. If he went to the park all the parents would drag their playing children away and then the children would hate him. He didn't want to make anyone sad or hurt, so he stopped going to the parks, but then he found this place. A single, lonely swing that reminded him of himself. He could sit and play on it without disturbing anyone else. It was the only place he could play without any of the other children getting in trouble, even if he had to play alone. He would come here to think or when he just felt alone since it was one of the few places he could go and not get in trouble for.

To him this was his spot. His swing where he could go for comfort when he didn't feel like making the journey to his other favourite spot on top of the Hokage monument.

Naruto started swinging on the swing back and forth. The day was not going how expected it to. He was hoping to make his first friend "How am I supposed to make friends when everyone's afraid of me before I even speak to them." Naruto mopped before he thought sadly 'I _just want a friend… to not be alone anymore… Is that so much to ask?' He asked himself._

* * *

Hiashi, meanwhile, was talking to the instructors "Hyuga-Sama, if you want, we can make sure that boy isn't in Hinata-Sama's class." One of the instructors spoke up as he glared at said boy.

Hiashi looked back to see Naruto sitting alone and his daughter was just standing there before he answered "That won't be necessary. I am sure my heir won't do anything to shame the clan regardless if they have class together or not." He told them emotionlessly.

"As expected of future clan head, she knows who is far beneath her. I don't understand why Hokage-Sama even allows that thing to attend. What will we do if he becomes a ninja." One of the other instructors spoke up.

"I am sure Hokage-Sama has his reasons." Hiashi told them emotionlessly as always, but if you listen closely, you would notice a hint of venom as he said it.

* * *

A few minutes went by and more students started to arrive. Quite a few of them were civilian families, but the second family to arrive were out the Aburame clan.

Shino and his father Shibi arrived second only to the Hyuga as they did and after a long monologue talk Shino approached the tree.

Naruto, surprised that someone actually got close to him and didn't seem scared or hate him, thought that this boy could be his friend. He looked over to the boys' father who was weird and wearing a hood, despite the heat. He could tell that the father was suspicious of him, but he didn't seem to hate him. Naruto jumped off the swing and went to greet the boy "Hello, I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto practically shouted.

The boy seemed to look at Naruto curiously before he introduced himself. "Salutations. I am Shino Aburame of the Aburame clan, it is a pleasure to meet you Uzumaki-San" The boy replied blankly and Naruto saw that under his hood, Shino was wearing sunglasses.

"Cool. you're from a clan then? They're like a family right? Is it a Ninja clan? Naruto questioned, happy to be speaking to someone his own age, even if he did speak strangely.

"Thank you and to answer your questions, yes a clan is like a family. We are all related by either blood, marriage or the person was adopted into the clan for one reason or another, though people who work close or with us are also sometimes referred to as clan members, even if they aren't a part of the family officially. And yes we are a Ninja clan, but not all members become Ninja." The hooded boy answered in detail, confusing Naruto.

Naruto didn't understand most of the long winded explanation, though he did understand that a clan was a really big family, and even if you weren't related, you could be a part of it, which he found cool "That's so cool! Can anyone join your clan and what can you do? I'm sure you can do a whole lot of cool Ninjutsu." Naruto spoke fast again before Shino answered.

"Not everyone can join. It is only on very special cases that we allow people in, since only those who are compatible and taught our Hiden or Secret technique are allowed to join or those that can provide help and be an asset to the clan. As for our Jutsu, we can manipulate and control insects by housing them in our bodies and use them to fight." Shino finished and demonstrated by bringing a few of his allies out and much to his surprise, the boy in front of him didn't recoil at the sight and actually seemed to excited.

"That's. so. COOL!" Naruto shouted, his eyes shining with excitement and Shino was taken back since he was the first child his age to not think his allies were repulsive. "Can I learn how to do that?" He asked.

"No, only members of my clan are allowed to learn." Shino replied, knowing how important it was to keep the clan secrets inside the clan.

"Aww!" Naruto moaned, but cheered up instantly "Ok, what are you doing?" He asked, his mood swing causing the boy's eyes to raise.

"I am observing and collecting data on this Dynastinae for future research" Shino told him Naruto didn't understand at all and looked over the boy's shoulder seeing a beetle.

"Oh, you mean the rhinoceros beetles, cool." Naruto said as he poked it hard and the beetle bit him.

"Uzumaki-San, I would appreciate it if you treated them with much greater care." Shino said annoyed, though you could barely tell.

But Naruto could easily sense the boys growing annoyance and opted to leave "Sorry" He spoke as he took his place on his swing and belittled himself 'Damn it. I was so close! We were talking and everything yet I messed up again, damn it and now he's mad at me.' As Naruto belittled himself, a single beetle flew and landed on the swing. It was yellow with brown spots on and two long horns. One that started from its nose and the other from its forehead. The horn was a good three-four inches long. It was a rare Dynastes tityus, or Unicorn Beetle, though Naruto wouldn't know that.

Naruto approached the beetle, but recoiled _'Great, even the bugs don't like me.'_ Naruto thought as he left his hand there, after a few minutes the beetle was used to his presence and Naruto could stroke it. Learning from his mistakes, Naruto was careful not to hurt this one and make the other boy hate him more.

* * *

A few more minutes passed and more families came. Naruto was watching with envy in his eyes and Naruto felt like more alone. Everyone had at least one parent with them, while he was alone.

Suddenly Naruto caught the sight of something in his vision as one family passed him and for a second he saw a familiar red as a girl passed him by. Naruto looked and saw a girl with bright red hair. Getting up, Naruto went to ask if this girl would like to play with him, like he's done with almost every other family that looks like they will let him.

 **"Hey! Want to play?"** Naruto asked and then he realized that the person in front of him had pink hair, not red, and was a girl with green eyes. The girl's mother looked at the boy in disgust before she screeched, getting everyone's attention **"Play with a monster like you? How dare you. Do you honestly think I would allow my daughter to play with a filthy demon like you?"** The women shouted, earning nods and a few agreements from the less vocal parents.

The daughter, seeing her mother angry because of this boy and the fact that her mother thought he was a monster made her agree. "Yeah, I would never play with a monster like you!" She shouted loudly though nowhere near as much as her mother and it earned a proud smile and nod of approval from said woman.

Naruto looked around to see that almost everyone was looking at him in disgust and realized his chances of making a friend were zero now as he walked back to his swing.

The women praised her daughter and told her to never play or be nice to that monster and the daughter happily agreed. After all, her mother's word is law.

The mother was trying to get a few of the other parents to start up and get the monster away from their children, but luckily the Hokage arrived and started the Entrance Ceremony.

 **"Please all student's form lines while Hokage-Sama gives his speech!"** Called the instructor.

* * *

All the students lined up. Naruto was near the back of the first queue nearest to his swing, since he wasn't in a rush after what happened.

Hinata, having seen what happened, was disgusted at the women's words and felt angry for the first time in her life. She was jealous since Naruto-Kun asked the girl to play and nearly everyone else, but not her. She felt like it was because she was a failure, but that went away after seeing some of the harsher things people said when he only politely asked if he could play with their children.

As the Hokage walked up to the podium where a banner was hanging saying entrance ceremony Hinata gazed at Naruto and blushed when she saw his determined gazed _'Even when everyone treats him like a monster, he still keeps going and ignores their comments. Why would anyone hate you, Naruto-Kun?'_ Hinata asked as she saw how determined Naruto looked. Even after all he's been through, she didn't understand why someone can hate such a kind boy. _"I'm going to try my best, just like you Naruto-Kun."_ Hinata promised herself and was practically hugging the remains of his red scarf she received from him the month prior.

* * *

Naruto walked to the queue. He could hear all the adults insulting him and felt sick to his stomach as he got that feeling he always gets when he's around lots of people who hate him.

Looking at his Jiji, who was walking up the podium slowly, Naruto remembered why he was here. 'Just you wait, I'll prove you all wrong. I'll become Hokage and then you'll treat me with respect and not like some demon.' Naruto thought, his blue eyes shone with determination and hope as he was reminded of his goal.

Naruto felt a strange feeling that was foreign to him and he didn't know what to associate it with. Looking to his right, he spots that girl looking at him, the one with the pretty lavender eyes. Naruto smiled, he didn't know what it was he was feeling, but he liked it. It made him feel happy and warm. He's never felt it before, but the girl turned away and Naruto felt that she was scared of him. He felt sad that she was and decided that what she was feeling must mean that she was scared of him and he felt sick for seeming to enjoy what he felt _"Maybe I really am a monster."_ Naruto thought. Why else would he enjoy scaring someone?

* * *

Finally standing in the centre of podium, Hiruzen takes one last look at the Hokage monument, remembering his mentor's and successor before looking back at the crowed, especially Naruto.

 _'Minato, Kushina. You would be proud of him. He'll make a fine Hokage someday'_ he thought, seeing so much of his parents in the young boy he thought of as a grandson.

Taking time to clear his throat and active a Jutsu to make his voice louder he begins "Greetings. As the Sandaime Hokage, it is my great pleasure to welcome you all here" He started and watched as all the adults and students went quiet and listened to him.

"It fills my old heart with joy knowing that so many of you wish to become shinobi and protect our village" he told them, happy seeing so many bright and promising students. But he needed to make sure they knew just what the life of a Shinobi was like.

"However, being a ninja is not an easy task. You will be required to risk your lives to protect those precious to you" He told them somberly, his voice loud as it boomed over the crowd.

"And now I am going to tell you one of the greatest secrets of being a ninja, and that which is behind our strength" He enjoyed as all the children in front of him perked up at that and listened more intently.

"The greatest strength of our village is the will of fire!" He shouted with pride, earning a confused look from a lot of children.

"This is passed down from generation to generation from the Shodai Hokage founder of the village to me and then to the Yondaime Hokage" he recited, his eyes laying on Naruto before he looked back up at the monument.

"The will of fire is the desire to protect one's village, as if it was their family, like all those who came before" He stated before he turned back, remembering the sacrifices the past Hokage's made and why they did it.

"Down to every last woman and child. Every villager who wishes to protect our village carries it" He stated with pride as he looked on to the parents of the new students.

"And this is the source of our strength. For no matter what foe we face, we will unite to protect our family, our home!" He told them and all the children brightened up at the thought of being heroes.

"As long as you believe and carry this, you all will make a fine shinobi and if you are willing to give your all to your village like my predecessor, then you may one day join us to become a fine Hokage and a pillar to the great tree known as Konoha." He finished and looked at a certain blond haired boy. He hopes he will succeed him one day.

Claps are heard from both the students and parents as he finished his speech and the instructors start to lead the children in to start their first day at the academy, line by line as they separated them into different classes.

* * *

 ** _Omake Alternative Timeline Part 6_**

Kushina was waiting outside the academy with her Naru-Chan and then she spotted her friend Hitomi.

"Hitomi Ba-chan!" her little Naru-Chan called as he ran to the woman.

As Naruto got to his aunt Hitomi, he couldn't spot a certain blue haired girl. "Where's Hinata-Hime, Hitomi Ba-chan?" He asked, wanting to know where his Hime was.

Hitomi giggled at the pleading eyes he gave and worry he felt for her daughter. "She's fine. She's just coming here with Hiashi-Kun, Hizashi-Kun and Neji-Kun" She told the boy and giggled even more as he huffed in annoyance.

* * *

Back at the Hyuga compound, while Naruto was pouting over his Hime not being there yet, Hinata was getting ready to leave.

In her hands was an orange plush of her Naruto-Kun her Auntie Kushina made. Her Naruto-Kun had one of her that her mother made.

"Hinata-Chan, Neji-Kun it's time to go" called the two brothers.

Hinata was about to run to the door excited to see her Naruto-Kun again when "Please tell me you aren't taking that with you." Her cousin Neji spat as he pointed to her Naruto plushy.

"Of course I am!" She squeaked.

"No you're not. It's too embarrassing, leave it here." He told her.

"No." Was Hinata short reply.

"I said leave it here."Neji said more firmly this time.

"And I said NO!"Hinata snapped back.

Neji went up and tried to pry the doll from her grip, but Hinata held strong and the two were pulling the doll with all their strength. "I said leave it here!" Neji growled as he tried to take the doll away from his cousin.

 **"AND I SAID, NO!"** shouted Hinata and her father heard, who went in to check what was going on.

He saw that Neji was pulling Hinata-Chan's doll away from her and heard him shout "Leave it here!"

 _'Way to go Neji'_ Hiashi thought still holding a grudge on Naruto for stealing his daughter away from him.

"Hinata-Chan leave the doll here; we need to get going." Hiashi told his daughter.

 **"NOOO!"** she screamed as she pulled harder, causing a tear to appear in the doll.

Neji pulled his half harder and another tear appeared.

Both children gave one final tug when **"RIPPPPP!"**

Hinata's Naruto-Kun doll was ripped in two. She watched horrified as his stuffing went everywhere as she fell back.

Both her and Neji hit the floor. Neji had an apologizing look as he looked at the other half of the doll in his hands.

"If you just gave the damn thing and left it here, this wouldn't have happened." Neji told his crying cousin.

When Hinata heard that she stared at him with tear stain angry Byakugan eyes "Now Hinata-Chan, come on. We need to get going and meet your mother." Her father said as he moved in between her and Neji, bad move, on the inside he was cheering for the dolls destruction.

Hinata leapt at her father and did a Juken strike right to his manhood. Her father's eyes bulged and he gave a silent scream of agony as spit shot out of his mouth.

Hiashi dropped to the floor, his silver eyes were empty and a river of drool was coming from his mouth.

Neji looked at the sight as the most powerful man he knew was defeated in a single strike. He turned fearful eyes to his cousin, only to nearly piss himself when she was looking right at him with Byakugan eyes.

Hinata leapt again, but this time Neji's father, Hizashi, got in the way as he went to investigate the thump he heard when his brother was dealt with.

Lucky Hinata just poked him in a chakra point in the stomach. It was painful, but not nearly as much as her father was in.

Neji watched his father fall to the floor two and looked at his cousin and ran before she could get him.

* * *

"Where are theyyyy?" Hitomi moaned as she looked at her watch, seeing that it was almost time, she left and went to get the rest of her family.

* * *

Neji was hiding within a wardrobe as Hinata hunted him "Nii-sannnnnn… come outttt and playyyyyy!" she said in a twisted and sweet voice.

Neji heard the footsteps vanish and then remembered he had the Byakugan too. He went through the hand signs needed to active it and the veins around his eye's bulged and his world went grey and black.

He wished he hadn't done it because standing right behind on the other side of the door, was the black form of Hinata, with a crazy smile and white eyes.

Neji pissed himself at the sight and then Hinata pulled open the door as she sang "Let's play Nii-sannnn."

 **"AAAAAAAAAAH!"** Was the girlish scream that was heard throughout Konoha.

* * *

As Hitomi reached her home, she was shocked to see both her husband and brother in law unconscious from a Juken strike.

She passed them and found her daughter upstairs crying "Hinata-Chan what's wrong?" She asked as she hugged her crying daughter.

Hinata showed her the two halves of her Naruto-Kun plushy as she cried "Kaa-chan!"

Hitomi comforted her crying daughter and told her she'll make sure to fix it up later. If she looked a little to the right, she would see a pale white lifeless Neji in the corner.

* * *

 **Character Profile**

 **Name:** Hira Hyuga

 **Hira** (Means healer)

 **Clan: Hyuga** (Means towards the sun)

 **Rank: Special Jonin**

 **Affiliation: Konoha**

 **Age: 23**

 **Profile:** Head of the Hyuga Clans, Ishi noble family, she is a kind and nice person who studies medicine and tries to do her best as the Clan's head healer. Some of the more traditional members of the Clan hate, her for it studying more into the healing arts than necessary. She is in charge of all the Clans doctors. She is an accomplished Medical Ninja who has reached the rank of Special Jonin for her talents. Her dream is to change the Hyuga Clans outdated traditions and allow members to freely learn and study the healing arts. She is very fond of Hinata, due to both of them being outcasts within the clan and tries to support and stand up for her in council meetings.

She is considered Konoha's third best doctor and first in the absence of both Tsunade-Sama and Shizune.

 **Appearance:** She favors wearing kimonos, her uniform she wears as the Clan's doctor is a white kimono with the Clan symbol the back and the front left breast, plus red Hakama, styled after old priestess outfits.

She has long brown hair that reaches to her lower back and is usual done in a ponytail, a white Kimono with the Hyuga clan symbol on it, with red Hakama.

She has a soft and roundish face with the Hyuga's traditional white pupils. (Note her appearance is based on "kamisama kiss" Nanami, but with the clothes I said and bit older and taller.)

 **Background:** Her mother was the former head of the Ishi family and because of that she studied the art of medicine since she was very little, during her youth she spent her time assisting as a nurse or serving as one of Hitomi-Sama's handmaidens.

Her studies of medicine eventually lead her to Iryō Ninjutsu (Medical Ninjutsu) where she started to learn the art and had quite the talent for it.

However, the Hyuga were against her learning to much, preferring them to stay to the old and less efficient ways. Disagreeing with this statement she continued studying Medical Ninjutsu and eventually mastered the art by age six teen.

During her study of the art she eventually cultivated a desire to change the Hyuga traditions and allow members to study and learn the arts free from restraints set by the clan, believing that it will allow them to better treat and take care of its members.

This belief was reinforced by the death of her mother due to illness at age 17 and lead her to become head of the Hyuga's noble Ishi family at age 18. She started to feel about this even more strongly after her failure of saving her mistress Hitomi-Sama when she dead due to illness and birth complications.

She also served as Hitomi's Midwife during her pregnancy and birth of Hinata, which end up developing into her taking a big sister role for the Hyuga Heir and being very fond and protective of her.

She is also the one who taught Hinata how to make medical ointments and creams, by herself after her father started training her harder, which earned the clan head her ire.

 **Personality:** Hira is a kind and gentle person, who hates to see people suffer and is very stubborn on matters when a person's life or health are concerned. She does not like to kill which is why she sticks to working at the clan compound or hospital, but she will do it if she is forced to.

She is very fond of Hinata and treats her like little sister, she loves to spend her free time teasing or playing with her when she is not on Clan duties.

She hates Hinata father Hiashi, due to the rough treatment he's been giving to Hinata since her lady's death. She used to have a deep respect for the Clan head before her lady's death, since he always supported her leaning and improving the Clans use of Medical Jutsu.

She resents both Tsunade-Sama and Shizune leaving the village because of how great medics they were, but she also has deep respect for both and their skills and wish to meet them both one day.

 **Ability's**

 **Elemental Affinity:** Water

 **Ninjutsu:** She specializes and is rather talented in medical Jutsu, but due to Tsunade-Sama leaving the village Konoha's medical experts have been in decline. Because of this she wasn't able to master the art as much as she liked, but her talent allowed her to persevere and she is Konoha's third best medic, first in the absence of both Tsunade-Sama and Shizune.

She is able to combine her water affinity with her medical Jutsu, she was hindered by the clan and has been unable to research or develop it as much as she could.

 **Taijutsu:** She is able to use the Clan's Juken, but is only just about Chunin level at using it.

 **Intelligence:** She is very smart and has in depth knowledge of all forms medicine and Medical Jutsu.

She is also able to work as teacher, preferring to teach the Clan's doctors and nurses herself.

She is one of the world's leading experts on the human body and is mostly likely the greatest expert on a person's Chakra Network in the world, thanks to her Clan's reliance on the subject.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** There we go chapter is done, if you can't guess the Omake was inspired by "The Day Naruto Became Hokage" with Hinata and Neji taking Boruto and Himawari places, followed by Hiashi replacing Naruto and Hizashi as an extra. And it being about there first day at the academy instead.

I hope you like the Omake been planning it since I saw the OVA, I really wanted to do it since then so a few months ago.

As for the bashing, I doubt anyone would argue with their mother at age five and I said at the beginning there would be bashing, of certain characters. My justification for Sakura acting like she is, is that the Uzumaki Art Book Page 140 said that she was supposed to be a nasty/irritating character depending on how it's translated.

And I don't have any plans to go out of my way to make her nice.

There will be more to come so please don't hate on it since, it would just be annoying and I will delete pointless hate reviews, from people who are a just being Ass holes.

But I do want to hear what all my good little fans think, since I love reading their reviews, since they actually put something constructive in a respectable way.

 **Please Review:) I want to know what you think about my OC Hira I am planning to show more and she is the first Hyuga council member I've done.**

 **Naruto and Hinata Forever:)**


	10. First Day Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did, I would have shown how Naruto's first few teachers taught him.**

 **An Uzumaki Tale**

 **Arc 4: Academy Days**

 **Chapter 10: First Day Part 1**

* * *

 **Authors Note:** This chapter has a lot of theory in it sorry if that bores you, but I like writing it, so get ready to learn what Chakra is. Also to the one who said that the Uzumaki Art Book Page 140 said no such thing go and get the book yourself and check, quote for it below is below, that is more or less what it says, though there are slight differences because it is from the Germany version of book, it still pretty much says the same thing. So don't tell me I'm delusional because you can't take the truth, that your Sakura isn't what you wanted her to be.

 _"Q: Is there a special attraction to her_

 _A: Maybe. I have not created Sakura as a heroine, but rather as a slightly nasty character with strict views. First I made Naruto, then Sasuke and Sakura last. The characteristics of her are her vitality and her girlish act in the presence of Sasuke"_

I feel pity for Kishimoto he only gave Sakura a bigger role at the end for the fans that complained and they don't even appreciate it. I may be writing Fanfic, but at least I appreciate everything Kishi did for Naruto over 15 years and not in outright denial. Sakura got better as the series went on mostly for development the other part for fans wanting it, she didn't start off great so back off.

* * *

The classes were made and Hinata looked around as her class was introduced to where they would be taught. Much to her delight, she was in the same class as Naruto-Kun, but she could also spot the heirs to several clans.

Everyone took their seats and she played with the idea of seating next to Naruto, but she was scared and sat a few rows behind him, where she could look at him without him noticing.

She was quick to notice none of the students sat next to him, most likely because of the scene that pink haired woman made outside.

After a few minutes, her instructors came and he gave a glare to one student before he started talking. Another instructor pulled some kind of device. It was a metallic grey and had a red spiral on it, like what was on the uniform Ninja of Chunin rank or higher wear.

"We will call you up one at a time in alphabetical order of your surnames. You will then put a hand on the device and it will measure your chakra." He said, demonstrating the use of the device.

The instructor called out the names.

"Shino Aburame!" The hooded boy went up and put his hand on the spiral. It glowed and the indicator flashed through numbers until it landed on **30 CPU (Chakra Per a Unit)** It was low for a Ninja, but for a Aburame it was to be expected. Their insects feed on their chakra and they start off really low, but it would increase in size by the time they graduate. The constant eating of the chakra acts like a training weight, expanding their reserves as their bodies grow, even more so when the colony is increased. The instructor theorized that his actually level was about **120 CPU** if he removed all his bugs and had time to recover.

Shino knew this all too well and knew that by the Aburame and his colony's standards, he was above average for his age.

"Choji Akimichi!" A fat….I mean pleasantly plump child walked down the steps of the class, stopping for a second to give an angry look as his ears twitched before he smiled and kept walking, eating a bag of chips.

He put his hand on the spiral and it glowed red the indicator showed **58 CPU** , which was about right for a Ninja, but the Akimichi can convert the calories into chakra. If he did that, he would have roughly **239 CPU.**

"Sakura Haruno!" He called and a pinked haired girl with green eyes, a red ribbon and a large forehead stood up and went to the front of the class.

She put her hand on the red spiral it glowed red before the circle indicator on top flashed through some numbers and it landed **on 5 CPU** in yellow, which was really low, even for a civilian.

"Next, Hinata Hyuga!" Hinata shyly made her way to the front of the class, all eyes on her. Looking at the device, she noticed that it was covered in seals, which was what was most likely used to measure chakra.

She put her hand on the spiral and was fascinated by the way it glowed and then indicator showed her charka level was at **357 CPU**. She didn't know if that was good or not but the instructor said "Good. It's pretty high, as expected from a Hyuga." She was pleased to hear that, but couldn't help but think it was a mistake or if the instructor was just saying that because she was a Hyuga.

"Kiba Inuzuka!" He called. He had red fang like marks on each cheek and had a fang smirk that just screamed arrogant.

As Hinata passed and sat down, she activated her byakugan to measure the levels herself and compare them to hers. She was taken by surprise when she could see a huge cloud of it in front of her and was almost blinded from the amount.

She noticed it was coming from one person, Naruto. She focused her eyes with the measuring device in her field of vision, and decreased to only the area she was looking at. But she could still see a faint cloud even when she did 'Naruto-Kun has more chakra than anyone in the class. Even more than both the Chunin combined' she thought in awe and admired the boy even more 'Naruto-Kun, you are going to an amazing ninja when you grow up.' She stated as she focused on the machine.

She watched as Kiba put his hand on the device and tried to look cool, as if he wasn't interested. The indicator showed **65 CUP** and Kiba smirked, thinking it was high, when it was only average for a ninja. But the arrogant smirk he gave the class made them think it was way high.

Hinata, seeing the number was way lower than hers was surprised. She beat someone from another clan by miles and knew that the number didn't mean as much as the Inuzuka thought.

"Shikamaru Nara!" He called but got no answer. Looking around the class, he sees one student sleeping next to Choji "Shikamaru Nara, wake up!" he shouted, getting laughs from the whole class as said boy got out of his seat next to his chubby friend.

Shikamaru put his hand on the spiral and it glowed. The indicator showed **189 CPU** and Hinata was surprised that someone who looked so weak and was sleeping in class was the second highest to her.

The lazy boy muttered "Troublesome", knowing it was high and the Chunin knew it was because the Nara were all geniuses and had more spiritual energy than most.

"Good, next, Ino Yamanaka!" he called and Hinata was surprised _'What's going on? It should be Naruto-Kun next, not her.'_

As the Yamanaka heir walked up, she got some encouragement from her pink haired friend.

She put her hand on the spiral and it glowed red and the device showed her chakra level was _34 CPU_ , which was lower than a ninja clan heir should be, but still better than most civilians.

As Ino went back to her seat, the man glared before he spat the last name _**"Naruto Uzumaki!"**_ Hinata could tell by his voice that he hated Naruto-Kun, which was why he purposely made him last.

Naruto jumped up and ran to the device in excitement and shouted "I'll show you what the future Hokage can do!" Many of the class laughed in disbelief, but Naruto ignored them and went to the device he smiled when he saw his symbol on it.

"Any day, Uzumaki!" The instructor spat, even though Naruto still ended up putting his hand on the device quicker than anyone else, if you counted the actual seconds they took.

The spiral glowed bright red, the brightest the class saw so far. So bright that the whole classroom was bathed in the red light. The glow then travelled to the seals around it and soon the whole device looked like it was on fire by how much it was glowing.

The indicator ran through numbers really fast for about a minute before it stopped at **5560 CPU**. Hinata gasped in surprise, as it was so high and was easily 10 times her own. If she was measuring what her Byakugan told her, it would be at least double what the Chunin would have combined.

"YEAH! How do you like me now? I'm Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage-Dattebayo!" Naruto shouted and the class was in disbelief at the light show. Hinata actually started to clap, which earned her a brilliant smile that had her blushing up a storm and feeling woozy again.

She was later joined by Shino and then Choji and his lazy friend followed by Ino and a few others too. Kiba just looked away and tutted like it was no big deal and thought that the was device broken, jealous of the praise the boy was getting. Sakura shared the sentiment, not believing that the monster her mother warned her about could have such high amount of chakra. She was sure if her precious Sasuke-Kun was attending, he would make the machine blow up. _**'DAMN IT. WHY DID THE BLOODY UCHIHA CLAN HAVE TO TRAIN THEIR MEMBERS PERSONALLY FOR ANOTHER TWO YEARS BEFORE THEY ATTEND THE ACADEMY. IF ONLY SASUKE-KUN WAS HERE, HE'LL MAKE THE DAMN THING EXPLODE!'**_ shouted inner Sakura.

The Uchiha considered it more effective and better use of time to train their ninja themselves, since the first two years of the academy are mostly the same courses taught in normal schools, with only ninja training on the side. This is done to teach the kids subjects that they need, but won't get if they only teach Ninja lessons. The academy uses an advanced learning program that is difficult to keep with that lets them compress the knowledge for Maths, English, Science, Geography and History. This is done to give students a well-balanced education after the parents of early students complained about them not having a good education if they failed to become a ninja or had to quit.

The subjects taught don't affect one's chance of becoming a ninja or add up to their total score by the time they graduate. They are merely taught so students that can't become a ninja or are forced to quit have something to fall back on. Only the last three years at the academy have an effect on the Ninja's final scores.

The Uchiha clan see no point in this and train their children themselves for the first two years they would usually spend at the academy. This is also why most Uchiha are considered geniuses and score higher during the actual ninja courses of the educational system, because they have two more years of experience and lessons compared to the other students, as well as all the benefits of being in a ninja clan can provide. That's not to say there aren't genuine geniuses and prodigies. One such example is Itachi Uchiha, who entered the academy more as a formality than for actual training.

It is required for anyone under the age of 13 to have at least a year at the academy and the okay of the teachers there before they become ninja because of the dangers of the lifestyle, but anyone over can directly join the ninja ranks once their skills and abilities have been tested and recorded by at least three Jonin.

Naruto watched the clapping children. He was ecstatic _'They're clapping for me.'_ Naruto thought and he almost cried. His day started off crappy, but that all changes here, he'll be able to make friends now. He drank the praise they gave and was delighted that they were acknowledging him, his existence at last. He wouldn't have to be alone anymore.

That was before it all came crashing down " **UZUMAKI, THAT IS ENOUGH!"** Screamed a voice in detest.

The whole class quieted down from the roar and some of the students were scared as their Sensei reprimanded the boy.

 **"Your score was the lowest in the class, now sit down!"** The Sensei roared. He despised this thing in front of him and the fact that his students were celebrating his success even more. This **Demon** didn't deserve to be a ninja, nor live, for that matter. And yet, here they were cheering him on like he was a hero. This was an outrage. He knew that the boy only had so much chakra because he wasn't even human, but he couldn't let the other students get close to the monster because of it.

 _'No, if they did that, then the boy would probably make friends'_ The man spat, as if the idea of the Uzumaki being friends with anyone was an abomination.

He couldn't let that happen, even if he had to lie about the results _'Hokage-Sama should have never let this Demon live, let alone attend the Academy. If he learns to use his chakra, he could kill us all.'_

"But sir, the thing lit up like a parade and the number's so high. It didn't do that for anyone else!" Naruto screamed and Hinata, Shino and Shikamaru all agreed with him and had raised eyebrows at the Sensei's statement.

 **"IT LIT THET WAY BECAUSE THE BLOODLY THING NEEDED TO WORK SO HARD JUST TO FIND YOUR CHAKRA BECAUSE YOU HAVE SO LITTLE OF IT!"** The instructor bellowed and his voice thundered throughout the room, scaring more students. A few of the students looked at Naruto in repugnance at the fact he was arguing with their Sensei after he tried to trick the class into thinking he was something.

Only three students knew he was lying or at least suspected.

Hinata who could see the literal bomb fire that was her Naruto-Kun's Chakra. Anything else paled in comparison.

Shino, whose bugs could tell that Naruto had the most chakra in the room and couldn't understand the logic behind saying he didn't.

And finally Shikamaru, who was just too smart for his own good and suspected something wasn't right and was just too lazy to do anything.

Two others in the class misinterpreted this as meaning the lower the number the more chakra you had and Sakura and Kiba were acting like know it all's and that they were best of the best, the elite.

 **"That monster. I can't believe he tried to trick us into thinking he was special, when he's just a loser!"** screeched Sakura, her voice reaching the infamous Haruno banshee scream for the first time, hurting everyone's ears.

"Yeah, like that loser could ever be Hokage. He's just the dead last. The only one who's going to be Hokage is me because I'm the top dog around here!" Kiba stated arrogantly, happy that he was the top dog once again and would eventually become the Alpha of the class.

Naruto looked at the two in hurt and then at the rest of the class, where most of them were looking at him in disgust. Naruto felt like crying. He had it. He finally had it. They acknowledged his existence and he lost it because of that ass of a Sensei.

"Just you wait. I will be Hokage. I will!" He shouted at the top of his lungs in rage.

 **"UZUMAKI GET OUT! YOU ARE DISTURBING THE CLASS!"** Shouted their instructor. Naruto was about to protest until the all the other students joined in and told him to leave with looks of disgust.

"Yeah, get out loser!"

"You don't belong here!"

"You should have never been allowed to join the academy!"

 **"A monster like you should never become a Ninja!"** Sakura screeched again, much to everyone's dismay.

The class was insulting Naruto mostly because of peer pressure, but a few did mean it. Naruto left the room and waited outside. When he slammed the door, he was in tears, which he didn't show to the class. He thought about going home, but that would be cowardly it was his first day after all.

Hinata was crying herself and activated her Byakugan without hand signs, though she was too much distress to notice. She was about to speak up but when she was about to, she caught sight of her sensei writing something on his clipboard.

Her Byakugan read the words ARC Course as the Sensei wrote down who didn't qualified and then told everyone too quiet down. _'I'll make sure the_ _ **Demon**_ _never becomes a ninja.'_ The instructor smirked, knowing unless the Demon takes the special course, he'll fail and be unable to excel in any of the lessons involving chakra. **"Now be quiet or you can join the monster outside!"** he shouted and got the desired result. Not wanting to be ostracized and lumped together with said monster, the class quieted down instantly.

The teacher was quite proud of himself _'Perfect, the little brats will stay away and pick on him to avoid being treated the same as him.'_ He smirked, having turned almost the whole class on the damn boy in only a few minutes.

Hinata didn't say anything after that. She missed her opportunity and if she got kicked out, it would do no good. Instead, she decided to do something constructive. She took out her favourite new note book that was empty.

She rubbed out her name and wrote "Naruto Uzumaki". The book was purple and had lavender flowers on it, not something a boy would normally like, but she didn't care. She wanted to help Naruto in any way she could.

"Okay class, now that the disturbance is gone, I'm going to explain what Chakra is, the most vital component of any good Shinobi." The Sensei told the class and had most of their attention.

Hinata, thanking her lucky stars as a Hyuga she knew the subject like the back of her hand, could write it in a lot more detail as she took notes. She focused on the instructor's pen at the ready to write ferociously.

* * *

Naruto was listening in, head pressed against the door, trying to hear and memorize what he could. Being sent out won't stop the future Hokage. He caught that they weree learning about the most important part of being a Ninja's **"Catra".**

* * *

The Sensei started his lecture on the most important and basic component of being a Ninja and of Ninjutsu "Chakra is essential to even the most basic Ninja techniques. Through various methods, the most common of which are hand seals, chakra can be controlled and manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water, exhaling fire, or creating illusions. This is separated into Ninjutsu, a Ninjas most valuable asset, and Genjutsu, the Art of Illusions. In order to be a Ninja, you need to master either or better yet, both of these." He explained the basics.

"Chakra is ordinarily not visible to the untrained eye unless it is highly concentrated or manifested in large amounts. However, most Dojutsu, like the Sharingan or the Byakugan, which are possessed by Konoha strongest clans the Uchiha and the Hyuga, are able to see chakra." The mention of Hyuga and Uchiha instantly drew everyone's attention since they were both consider royalty in the village. Mention little facts like this helped keep the student's attention.

As the Sensei was self-gloating, Hinata expanded what he said with his clan knowledge by adding details on the **Keirakukei (Chakra Pathway System)** and **Tenketsu (Chakra Points)**. Luckily, as heiress to a clan, Hinata was trained to write quickly and she decided to spend her break time writing down anything that she thought would be useful to Naruto-Kun.

"Chakra is life energy that all individuals produce to some degree; those who run out of chakra will suffer Chakra exhaustion and eventually die if not treated." The class wasn't put off by the mention of possible death, not really understanding except for a few of the clan heirs that were smart or sensitive to other people's feelings. Hinata, having experienced a person close to her dying, was much more affected by it and wrote down ways to treat Chakra Exhaustion on your own, with easy to make remedies or actions and exercises that could help. Afraid that in just the case where Naruto-Kun actually runs out of chakra, he could survive.

 _'There, now if the impossible happens and Naruto-Kun runs out of Chakra h-he…won't…'_ Hinata couldn't finish the thought of her Naruto-Kun dying. It was too much to bare.

The Sensei continued the lecture "Chakra is created when two other forms of energy, known collectively as one's stamina are moulded together. These energies are **physical energy** , which is collected from each and every one of the body's cells and can be increased through training, stimulants, and exercise." He paused to make sure everyone understood before he moved on to the next and more complicated part.

"The other is **spiritual energy** , derived from the mind's consciousness and can be increased through studying, meditation, and experience. These two energies becoming more powerful will create more powerful chakra." He told them before moving on, making sure they understood and answered a few questions on spiritual energy and how studying could increase one's chakra much to the displeasure of most of the class, but the delight of one pink haired bookworm.

"Therefore, practicing a technique repeatedly will build up experience, increasing one's spiritual energy, and thus allowing more chakra to be created. As a result, the ninja is able to do that same technique with more power. This same cycle applies for physical energy, except the ninja needs to increase their endurance instead." He told them and explained a few simple ways to do this by practicing a Jutsu over and over again or doing laps around the field.

Hinata wrote much more detailed ways, down to specific exercises and methods her clan uses. It never occurred to her that by writing down in such detail she was giving away clan secrets, but she didn't care. It was all for her Naruto-Kun.

"A Ninja will have a maximum amount of chakra that they can form and use before it runs out and they then need to rest to replenish it." As the instructor said that, Hinata noticed the he didn't explain that people were limited by how strong their chakra can become and how much chakra they produce is on a genetic level.

This was why ninja were picky on who they marry and try and make sure that they produce children that have a high potential on the genetic level and why ninja clans are considered exceedingly valuable to the village, because they can produce larger quantities of ninja with the genetic potential to produce more or stronger chakra.

Hinata theorized that he didn't say this because it would crush the spirits of the civilian ninja who don't come from a lineage of ninja and could never surpass them because their genetics just won't allow it.

Hinata thanked her noble upbringing and the torturous education she was forced to go though and would still have to go through. All the hours of having theory after theory drilled into her brain were finally paying off and she was using every bit of it to help Naruto-Kun, by writing down about the details her so called Sensei. She spat at the thought, not willing to see him in such an honorable role after what he did.

She wrote a little note for Naruto-Kun saying "You have amazing genes and can produce a lot of chakra and so will your children and their children. So anyone would be lucky to marry you." Hinata wrote it down and blushed as she realized what she had done. She accidentally wrote about Naruto-Kun getting married and having children.

Her clan made sure she knew the importance of picking a husband who would bring the most for the clan. She used to hate those lessons, not liking the idea of marrying without love and just for power, but now she absolutely loved them. _'Naruto-Kun would be considered very highly as a possible suitor.'_ Hinata giggled and then blushed as she realized what she just thought and grew woozy again.

 _'What the hell is wrong with me.'_ She thought, not understanding why she kept having these delicious… _'Wait… no bad thoughts. That's right, bad thoughts.'_

Hinata was about to erase what she put, afraid of what Naruto-Kun would think if he saw, but the teacher continuing "Damn, I'll do it later. Getting this information for Naruto-Kun is more important."

"Next is chakra control. Because chakra takes time and a great deal of training to gradually build up, it is important to use and conserve it. This is what we call chakra control. In order to have good chakra control, a ninja should only mould as much chakra as they need to perform a given ability. If they don't control the chakra any excess chakra will be wasted and the ninja will tire out quickly, which it is very bad and could end up getting them killed. There a multitude of exercises to increase ones' control. One such example is leaf concentration." He explained and some of the students were starting to nod off and he slammed a book on his desk to get them to pay attention.

"And finally, we have the chakra control and Reserves Ratio Theory, which states that the amount of control a person has over their chakra is affected by the level of their chakra reserves. This is because chakra control requires one to manipulate a precise amount of chakra, depending on what they are trying to achieve. The amount of chakra used can have a variety of effects on the task one performs." He explained. By now only a few students were paying attention. Ino and everyone else were almost asleep, except the Nara and Inuzuka who went into dreamland near the start. Especially the Nara, who was asleep even before he started the lecture.

The only ones paying full attention were the Hyuga heiress, the Aburame kid and the pink hair student who was his favourite after the help she gave for driving out the monster. He just knew they would be some of the best ninja, so he continued with a smile, not caring if everyone else slept. If even one of them still listened, his students could graduate early and he'll get a lot of credit and respect. He saw no use in giving more effort on those who don't listen when he is much better off focusing on those who do.

"It is easier for one to measure and learn the right amount of chakra to use when someone's reserves are smaller, than they would if they were larger. This is because it is easier to achieve the precise amount of chakra one needs for an exercise, when their base chakra levels are closer to the target amount. During your time here, you will be trained to increase your control and reserves over time."

With the instructor finished, Hinata wrote down more details like how each person has a unique signature and how sensors can tell the different details. She put down all the information on chakra signatures she could remember, since her clan specialized in it, thanks to the Byakugan, it was a lot. She even wrote down how signatures are genetic and members of the same clans will be similar. The next thing she wrote were methods for training and improving one's ability to sense chakra.

Next she wrote down one more important detail the teacher missed. How it is more effective for people with large chakra to do the opposite and work down from exercises that teach and require them to control large amounts of chakra first before they start learning how to control smaller amounts.

She wrote down all the chakra exercises she knew from her clan and wrote them down in the order that would most benefit someone of her Naruto-Kun's level.

She even went above and beyond by explaining both shape and nature transformation of chakra, something they would have taught until the final three years at the academy.

Since her clan didn't approve the use of elemental Jutsu, she couldn't put any methods on how to learn nature transformation, but she could write down detailed notes about the elements and Kekkei Genkai's can be formed by multiple. One thing her clan prided itself on was their knowledge of chakra, regardless if they use it or not. She was able to write a few very basic exercises for shape manipulation.

By the end of the lecture, Hinata had pages of the book filled and if the Hokage saw it, he would have it published and make Hinata a teacher at the academy. She wrote down, all the information most textbooks would have on chakra, but the most impressive part was that she wrote all down in a way that would make sense to some with a lacking education, like Naruto.

She may have not been a fighter, but she was definitely a gifted scholar. Though most people would put it down to her writing the book for Naruto, the little doodles and words of encouragement with Naruto-Kun on them more them made it obvious.

* * *

They broke for lunch, but Hinata decided to wait until the end of the day to give Naruto the book, having decided to keep writing as much as she could for him. She couldn't understand why, but the idea that this was all for her Naruto-Kun just made her feel giddy and want to do more and go that extra mile all for him.

She wondered why. She was never this motivated for her father. She started writing what she knew about bloodlines and even added a second section on clans, though that was more limited since knowledge of clans is kept know to only its members, but each clan had at least something on the other clans. Though being one of the oldest and most powerful like hers had a lot.

Some people called her a freak as she happily giggled away as she wrote and drew in her little book. She was too busy writing to notice and some bullies easily made her a target.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** There we go and done and sorry for the long authors note had a lot I wanted to make sure was said. Sorry no Omake this chapter the last and the next were original one big chapter.

Now the reason Naruto current instructor is an ass and not Iruka is because from the anime we know Naruto had other teachers before him and I wanted to show that the academy teachers were against him.

The reason Kiba is bashed was because he seemed really arrogant at first with how he kept putting Naruto down and I plan him to sort of be the bad guy later on.

The reason Hinata is smart is because the standards nobles are known to have educational wise is crazy, but I may have over done it with Hinata too much. Though it is mostly because it was all about Chakra theory and her clan are like experts on it, everything else Hinata will just be above normal.

Now as for the method of measuring Chakra it is done by **CPU** which stands for **Chakra Per a Unit**. In Canon we were never given a bar for measuring Chakra or how it would be measured so I decided to make one and a way to measure it. I mean come on the closest thing we got is when Kakashi compared Naruto to him.

Now the reason Naruto and Hinata have so much more Chakra is because Spiritual energy is half of what Chakra is made of, which I explained in this chapter is increase by experience, since Naruto and Hinata have experienced a lot in their short lives mostly bad things, they got a big boost to their chakra. Well Naruto was a Jinchuuriki, but would have been about **3000 CPU** without everything he's experienced since his birth.

 **Chakra Average by Rank**

Genin (100-200 CPU)

Chunin (1000-1500 CPU)

Jonin (3000-5000 CPU)

Kage (9000+ CPU)

As you can see the difference of Chakra between Ranks is big, though those were only the averages and what is expected for them to have at that rank, but isn't a requirement for them to have that amount of Chakra. Now for the Academy Students Standers when they enroll.

 **Academy Students when they Enroll.**

Civilians (10-20 CPU)

Ninja Clans (40-100 CPU)

As you can see there's a bit of a difference between someone who comes from a civilian family and someone who comes from a Ninja family. This is even more so for clans.

 **Ninja Clans when they Enroll at the academy.**

Aburame (10-20 CPU) that is with their bugs though without them it is (100-200)

Akimichi (50-70 CPU) with their ability to convert calories though it is around (200-500 CPU)

Hyuga (120-200 CPU)

Inuzuka (50-100 CPU)

Nara (100-200 CPU) because their geniuses.

Yamanaka (50-70 CPU)

Uchiha (100-300 CPU)

Senju (500 CPU)

Uzumaki (1000 CPU)

Each clan has their own style of training so the difference in Chakra that some of them have can be quite vast. And below are just some random facts added to define the measuring bar.

Hashirama Senju (30,000+ CPU)

Madara Uchiha (25,000+ CPU)

Tailed Beast (10,000- 90,000 CPU)

Chakra Control and Reserves Ratio Theory, was something I came up with, see I've seen a lot of people who thought Naruto's bad chakra control was because he had so much of it so I made this theory to explain why, since I agree with people and it makes senses. Below is the uncut version I actually made and not what the Sensei was said.

 **Chakra Control and Reserves Ratio Theory**

Is one of the first and most basic things taught at the academy. The theory states that the amount of control a person has over their Chakra has a direct correlation to the level of their chakra reserves.

This is because Chakra Control requires one to manipulate a precise amount of chakra depending on what they are trying to achieve.

The amount of Chakra used can have a vary of effects on the task one performs.

An example of this is tree climbing, too much Chakra will cause one to destroy the tree they are on and send the user flying, to little however and one is unable to grip the tree with their chakra and fall off.

It is easier for one to measure and learn the right amount of Chakra to use when someone's reserves are smaller, then they would if they were larger.

This is because it is easier to achieve the precise amount of Chakra one needs for an exercise, when their base Chakra levels are closer to the target amount necessary.

The academy is designed to work with this, by teaching students to control low level amounts of chakra and build up their reserves and control over time. By doing exercises that require them to control and use more chakra each time.

And because of this it is more effective for people with large chakra to do the opposite and work down from exercises that teach and require them to control large amounts of chakra first before they start learning how to control smaller amounts.

 **Please Review I want hear what you think for this chapter;)**

 **Naruto and Hinata Forever:)**


	11. First Day Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did, I would have shown how Hinata reacted to seeing Naruto the first day at the academy.**

 **An Uzumaki Tale**

 **Arc 4: Academy Days**

 **Chapter 11: First Day Part 2**

* * *

 **RANT:** To one hater it doesn't matter if you think translations don't count and it wasn't bias just the truth. You are the only one who is bias basically saying since you're not Japanese you don't have to believe what Kishimoto said. Also Annoying/irritating and nasty basically mean the same thing when you get down to it, with only slightly different context.

Second the only delusional one is you, when many of Kishi co-workers told him Hinata was more of a heroine than Sakura, he said that despite her never initially being portrayed like one, he would be showing a more heroine side to her. And he did just that, he showed her as heroine like you wanted so be happy about it.

I swear infants are easier to talk to, then you. Know what if you don't like what Kishi said learn Japanese and go and ask him yourself, since your obviously not willing to listen, but then again you probably wouldn't believe it if he said it himself right to your face either. Stop reading my fic's already if you refuse to listen to reason. The only Irrelevant one is you and you know it, which is why you always post as a guest and never log in despite the fact you obviously have an account if you can keep track of my updates. You know your words are lies and don't use your account because you know you would be banned if you did.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** There we go, I got a few reactions to last chapter, some saying they were willing to stop reading, but it had to be done, I needed to show the theory and boring parts at some point. Though I probably made the lecture too realistic.I'll try and keep theory to a minimal, but I just like it and beside the Sensei was supposed to be boring, the main points for that chapter were the notes Hinata took and the chakra measuring system I came up with, also the Chakra Control and Reserves Ratio Theory.

Though if enough people ask I will go back and just sum up the lecture with Hinata's notes and what he did and didn't say.

* * *

The next lesson they took part in was Taijutsu. The instructor reluctantly let Naruto join in. He showed the class a Taijutsu form for the basic Academy Style called **Senpuyo Ken (Whirlwind Leaf Fist).**

It was a basic style where you have one hand in a fist at the front and the other hand at the back on the waist. The basic and starting stance was a back stance with your front foot pointing forward while your back foot is pointing sideward, either left or right, depending on whether you were right or left handed. You then lean your weight on your back foot.

The style was basic, letting you just about every basic move there is: jabs, kicks, blocks and power punches were involved in the style in almost every way.

The user would start off in a back stance, where they would have stable footing to put power behind their attacks and not have to worry about being put off balance.

The user switches then to a front stance for most attacks with their fist so they can lean their weight into the blow as well as add more force from the swing of their hips the changing of stance requires and then back to the basic back stance for defence.

The back stance is used mostly for defence where your front arm can block with either a low, high or side block, covering all directions. The other function of the stance is that by leaning your weight on your back foot. You have a pivot to do most kicks and counter.

The style was more or less perfect for beginners, introducing them to all the different moves and showing them the basics of moving between them.

The first form of the style included a low block to the side in a back stance and a punch. Repeat that on the other side and then punch three times, then repeat that set the other way.

The instructor showed most of the kids how to do it and corrected their stances and hand positions, all except Naruto. Hinata's eyes narrowed as she saw him purposely miss Naruto when he was doing it wrong and made no effort to correct his mistakes.

Hinata decided to add a Taijutsu section to her Naruto-Kun's notes.

Most of the clans didn't need to train. They were free to practice their own Taijutsu styles while the instructor helped the civilian students.

All the ninja did the style their family or clan taught except for Hinata, who practiced the Senpuyo Ken, so she could put notes down for Naruto-Kun the right way.

Hinata, having been trained in the **Juken (Gentle Fist)** since she was three, had no problem figuring out the basics of the style. She was surprised to find out the style was easier than her clan style, but it was to be expected. It was for students with no ninja background after all.

Even though she could learn the style easier than her own, she noticed the style was still too ridged for herself and it just seemed hard for her to move like she wanted.

She tried to combine elements of her Juken in her free time and found that it was much better for her than either style. _'If the clan finds out I'm doing this, they would have a fit.'_ Hinata thought, knowing that her clan thinks their style is perfect and don't take kindly to a Hyuga that deviates from what it is supposed to be. She would be considered even more of a disgrace if they found out that she tried to change it _'As heiress, I need to master the Juken like a true Hyuga would.'_ She told herself and went back to practicing said style after she got the basics for the academy style down.

* * *

After everyone was done, the instructor announced they would be doing sparing matches now.

He told the class they had to make the **Seal of Confrontation** , a half ram seal before they start, as a show of respect and acknowledgment to do battle. Once the match was over, they would have to make the **Seal of Reconciliation** , to show that there were no hard feelings by holding their hands out with the index and middle finger out while the others were held like a fist and then hook their hands together.

The groups were separated into boy and girls. Hinata watched the few students that went up before her until her name was called. "Hinata Hyuga and Sakura Haruno." The instructor called.

Both students went the ring. Hinata made the seal of confrontation, but Sakura didn't, and instead belittled Hinata "You actually think you can win? You're no better than that **monster** " She spat out at the end. A few of the civilian students who were jealous of the ninja clans, especially the prestigious Hyuga clan, agreed with her words.

Hinata, who had been belittled since she was little, would have backed down and become a stuttering mess if the Haruno didn't call Naruto a monster and make her angry.

The instructor told Sakura off for her words and told her to make the seal already, not liking that she insulted the most influential girl in the village.

Sakura grudgingly did so, even though she didn't want to. In her mind, Hinata was a weak and spoiled princess who she would beat with no problem, because she was better and stronger since she misguidedly thought the low number of her chakra level was a good thing, thanks to what her Sensei said to the monster.

As the match began, Sakura charged, ignoring the use of style all together, planning to finish it in one blow. She threw a punch at Hinata, who was in the Juken stance, and easily weaved passed it. Sakura wasn't able to do anything as the Hyuga girl's palm hit her in the face.

Sakura was knocked down with a bloody nose and was crying, shouting how Hinata cheated, not able to take the punch or the loss well.

The instructor went up to the crying girl and tried to calm her down, used to children crying during their first spar.

As Hinata watched the instructor comfort the pink haired girl, she felt guiltily _'Maybe I should have let her win, but she insulted Naruto-Kun._ ' Hinata thought with tears. She didn't want to hurt anyone. Her body just moved on reflex and anger over how she insulted Naruto-Kun.

After Sakura calmed down, the instructor told her to make the Seal of Reconciliation and then go to the nurse. Hinata happily held her hand out, not wanting any bad blood between them, but Sakura didn't think that and knocked her hand away before she ran to the nurse's office.

The instructor shook his head at this and Hinata felt really bad for what she did. The instructor called the next pair "Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka."

He didn't make any effort to hide that he hates the Uzumaki brat and both Naruto and Kiba went to the centre ring.

Hinata's heart leaped at Naruto's name and she whispered "Do your best Naruto-Kun." Naruto just barely heard the faint whisper and looked at the crowd of children, but he couldn't tell who said it and wondered if he imagined it.

"Come on already and get ready to lose." Kiba taunted.

"In your dreams. You're looking at the future Hokage." Naruto taunted back and Kiba sneered.

"We'll see about that." He said as he got into his fighting stance, his claws at the ready.

Naruto got into an imperfect Senpuyo Ken stance. His back leg was off as well as his hands. His front fist was too close to his face and his back fist wasn't on his waist.

The instructor started the match, not caring that they never made the Seal of Confrontation.

Kiba gave a feral grin as he charged, but Naruto seemed to know it was coming and unsteadily dodged to the side, making the other students laugh.

Kiba was angry that he missed and charged again with a claw swipe while Naruto, having the weird feelings he always gets, blocked it, but went skidding back since his stance wasn't right.

Kiba smiled and kept attacking Naruto, who was just barely blocking or dodging, thanks to somehow knowing when the attacks would come.

He was able to block a vicious kick to the stomach but his hand got hurt by doing it wrong and had the air knocked out of him.

Kiba seeing this, taunted "See, like a loser like you could ever become Hokage. I got news for you, I'm going to be Hokage." He told the blond boy with a grin. "You should just quit while you can. You'll never amount to anything at this rate."

Kiba charged, his right hand out to do a claw swipe.

Naruto was angry at his words and just wanted to prove him wrong and show this guy just who he was messing with. Naruto got the familiar feeling telling him Kiba was going to attack. It was like a prick in his side as Kiba's right hand was coming up. Naruto jumped into the boy's range and before he could have hurled his strike at Naruto. The boy twisted his hip and gave the dog boy a devastating punch to the face. Kiba, unable to defend the strike, thanks to the punch he was going to throw and the force of his charge, made him run right into the punch knocking the Inuzuka boy out cold.

Everyone was silent at the upset and Hinata was silently cheering that her Naruto-Kun won. But before anyone else could get in on the cheering, the instructor shouted **"UZUMAKI DISQUALIFED FOR CHEATING!"**

The shout was a shock for everyone. Most of the students just believed their Sensei and just glared at the cheater, loathing in their eyes that the boy would cheat to win, even though they had no idea how.

Naruto was devastated that his win was ruined and tried arguing but the instructor just sent him away again.

Naruto did belligerently, not caring he was making a scene. He knew he won fair and square and swore he would he get his Sensei back for this.

Hinata and a few of the clan heirs knew Naruto didn't cheat. How could he? He was losing until the final punch and Naruto just literally punched him. It wasn't any different then what the instructor demonstrated a few minutes ago.

* * *

The class continued and Kiba woke up a few minutes. When he was told what happened, he was pissed that the little brat cheated and decided to get even next time they fought.

Hinata just sat there, writing in her book and drawing how the Taijutsu was supposed to look.

It was the end of the day and they spent the rest of it after Taijutsu covering the more normal and more unremarkable lessons not related to being a ninja.

As the day ended, Naruto went to the storage room and took a tube of glue, a modified hand cannon for smoke bombs and some feathers from the camping equipment pillows and a roll of Ninja wire.

He went back to the classroom while Sensei was greeting and talking to the parents about their children's first day. He left a little surprise for when his Sensei came back.

Naruto exited through the back door and as he did, he heard a sound **"Stop!"** was screamed by someone and he ran to see three of his classmates bullying the girl with the pretty eyes he met a while back. Naruto was angry as he heard what they were saying.

* * *

Hinata was sitting down looking over the notebook she spent the day filling with any information she thought Naruto would find useful on his journey to become Hokage. As she was reading what she wrote, she blushed as she realized she wrote a lot down and a few of the comments of encouragement made her feel dizzy.

 _'Now I need to find a way to give it to him.'_ Hinata thought as she got up. She thought about just going up and giving it to him, but was embarrassed at what he would think if he found out she spent the whole day writing it for him. _'I can't do that, it's too embarrassing. Maybe I can just leave somewhere he will find, it has his name on it after all.'_ With a plan of action Hinata got up to leave, but as she did, she felt a hard push from behind.

Hinata was sent to the floor and the book flew out of her hands. "What do we have here, if it isn't the freaky Hyuga that laughs to herself." Spat someone in a boy's voice.

Looking up, Hinata saw three boys looking at her with hate. "What do we have here?" asked one of the boys as he went to pick the book she made for Naruto.

Hinata scrambled to get the book, but one of the boys behind her stopped and grabbed her from behind by the hair.

 **"What's this? Some girly book full of notes, you such a nerd!"** Shouted the boy as he looked over the purple book.

Hinata glared at the boy with tears in her eyes and the last boy spoke up, "What's a matter Hyuga-San? Are we not good enough for your clan of freak shows?" Spat the boy as he looked into her eyes.

"Those eyes of yours are so ugly. You think just because you're from a clan you're better than us clan-less, well you're wrong." The boy that was pulling her hair slammed her head into the ground.

"I say we destroy this book. That will show miss know it all her place." Said one of the boys.

 **"Stop!"** Hinata shouted in desperation. She worked so hard on the book for her Naruto-Kun and now it's going to be destroyed. 'Naruto-Kun needs that book to help him become Hokage.'

"Yeah, this freak deserves it. She's nothing more than a monster!" said the leader as he pulled on Hinata's beautiful hair hard and she started to cry tears of pain.

"We should rip it up or better yet burn it right in front of the little freak and show her just what we clan-less can do." As the boy said that, he received a hard punch in the face that knocked him out cold and left him with a big bruise on his cheek.

"What the?!" The boy holding the book shouted in surprise only to see the monster boy from earlier protecting the Hyuga.

"It's you, that monster!" the other boy shouted as he took a crappy Taijutsu stance.

 **"Leave her alone, boys shouldn't pick on girls!"** Naruto shouted, rage in his eyes.

 _'Naruto-Kun… you saved me again.'_ Hinata thought as she looked at the red spiral on her savior's back. She was happy her Naruto-Kun was helping her and felt relief when she saw the boy throw her book to the ground.

"Or what?" Taunted the boy. "You're just a loser who needs to cheat to get his way." Said the boy as he glared at the new arrival.

 _'You're wrong. Naruto-Kun is not a loser and he doesn't cheat.'_ Hinata thought as she glared at her attacker.

 **"Well, I'll just make you stop!"** Naruto said and as he did the third boy who was forgotten to the side of him went to jump him, hoping to catch the blond boy by surprise, but Naruto knew he was there as soon as he went to move.

Naruto turned and kicked with his left leg as the boy did and he clipped the boy's face, making him cry. All the boys were civilians who don't have any idea how to fight and are only picking on Hinata because they are jealous of her status of clan heir and hate the Hyuga because they are so strong and great.

Hinata could have beaten them easily if she fought back, but then Naruto wouldn't have saved her.

The last bully charged as he shouted "I'll show you monster!" Naruto eyes narrowed at the name and he punched the boy as hard as he could, all the anger he kept in check for the whole day was released and Naruto's Uzumaki punch easily knocked the boy out, sending him flying.

Hinata quickly scrambled to her book and held it tightly. She blushed as she looked at Naruto and thought about just giving it to him, sadly fate had other plans.

Naruto went up to the Hyuga girl and stroked her hair, trying to remove some of the dirt in it as he asked "Are you alright?" In a soft voice.

The feel of his fingers softly running through her hair and the concern in his voice was too much as the shy Hyuga started a habit she would have for the rest of her life. Her face went bright red and some steam blew out her ears as her vision went black and she fainted in front of Naruto for the first time.

Hinata peacefully went limp and Naruto caught her in his arms as she did, he looked dimly at the unmoving Hyuga and then blinked "OH Kami-Sama, I killed her!" he shouted as he ran around in circles.

"Oh no, oh no, what did I do? I'm too young to go to prison." He freaked as he tried to come up with a way not get charged for murder. "That's it! I'll hide the body were no one will ever find it!" he said as he began to dig a hole to bury the dead girl with his hands.

As Naruto started digging his hole, he heard a groan come from behind him, turning around he saw the dead Hyuga girl moving. "AHHHHHHH! ZOMBIE!" he shouted in fear.

After his panic attack, Naruto finally realized that the girl was just sleeping as she started to move and talk in her sleep.

* * *

Ten minutes later Hinata finally stirred, as her eyes blinked open and the rays of the sun hit her _'What happened?… last thing I remember was…"_ As memories of her Naruto-Kun rescuing her, she jumped up and screamed "Naruto-Kun!"

 **"AHHHHHHH!"** Naruto jumped as the girl that was sleeping on his bag shot up and screamed his name.

 **"EEP!"** Hinata squeaked as she grabbed the nearest object she could to hide behind, which just so happened to be Naruto's bag.

Both children looked at each other in shock before Naruto finally asked "Are you ok?…you sort of fainted." Naruto asked in concern. He could feel that strange feeling again, the one that made him feel nice as the girl looked away in what he assumed was fear 'Maybe that's why she fainted… she was scared of me.' Naruto frowned at the thought of such a nice girl being scared of him.

Hinata was thinking something else. _'Oh Kami-Sama, Naruto-Kun saved me again and I fainted. What the hell is wrong with me?'_ Hinata panicked, having never really fainted before. She blushed as she hid behind Naruto's bag.

"Emm… can I have my bag back, please?" Naruto asked as Hinata hid and she jumped, dropping the bag and what little contents it had.

Naruto frowned as he saw he scared the girl and Hinata looked at the now empty backpack in front of her.

 **"I'm Sorry!"** they both said at the same time. Hinata tried to stutter a reply, but Naruto beat her to it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Naruto told the girl as rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous tick he developed and he was in Hinata's personal space.

Hinata was blushing like mad as she looked at Naruto's beautiful smile. His cute whisker marks and his crystal clear blue eyes shining. _'He's so close and cute.'_ Hinata thought, feeling woozy again for what was about the fifth time that day. _'I better see Hira when I get back, something's wrong with me, I keep feeling dizzy.'_

Hinata was finally able to stuttered her reply "I-Its…ok I…. was j-just…surprised." She finally managed to get out and cursed her stutter.

"Ok then, I hope you're alright now." Naruto said as he started picking up what little of the things he brought with him, a few old notebooks and a couple of pencils.

Hinata saw her chance and picked up the book that was to her side, the one she spent the whole day writing in and shoved it in his bag, Naruto, thinking it was his, just thanked her "Thanks." He smiled and Hinata staggered as her vision blurred 'How can he look so handsome.'

As Naruto put his backpack back on, he didn't notice the slight extra weight and as he was about to start speaking to Hinata again, he heard a shout of **"UZUMAKI!"** come from the building. Knowing that his prank was triggered Naruto made a run for it.

"It was nice meeting you!" He waved as he jumped over the fence and ran back to his apartment.

Hinata went to get up, a tinge of red still upon her face, but as she did, she fell to her knees, her legs feeling like jelly.

 _'I really need to see Hira when I get home.'_ Hinata thought and after a few minutes of calming down and her face returning to normal she went to the front of the academy, where she was to meet her father.

"You're late." Hiashi stated and he raised an eyebrow as he noticed his daughter's state of dress. "And dirty." He finished and Hinata blushed as she noticed her clothes were dirty and she had quite a bit of dirt in her hair too.

"I-I -Sorry…. I was training." She lied, embarrassed and thought that if he knew she was getting bullied he would be upset for her weakness.

"I see, very well then." He told her, he seemed to agree with her lie. "Let us go."

As he said that Hinata followed and on the way home her father asked "So what did you today?"

Taken back by the sudden interest in her day, Hinata was happy, thinking her father may have started caring about her.

"It…was good Otou-sama…. I-I won my Taijutsu match and I had my chakra measured." Hinata nervously told him.

"I see, as expected of a Hyuga." Her father said, no praise other than it was expected of her. "And your chakra level, what was it?" Hinata was taken aback at the question and answered remembering the number instantly.

Hinata was nervous… her instructor said it was good, but then said that Naruto's was bad when it was so high she decided to just get it over with "I-it was **357 CPU**." She told him and Hiashi seemed to stop for a second before continued walking.

"I see, that is impressive." Hearing her father actually say something positive about her after who knows how long left Hinata ecstatic.

"I-it is?" Hinata questioned and her father gave an odd look.

"Yes, I'm sure your instructor explained what it means." Hiashi told his daughter and was slightly surprised what she said next.

"N-no Otou-sama…he didn't tell us what… he implied that having it high was bad." Hinata said and her father gave her a curious look to continue, well curious for a Hyuga anyway.

"He told…me it was good when I measured it. I got curious and started watching the results of the other students…" Hinata paused and looked to make sure her father wasn't mad at her for inappropriate use of her Byakugan.

"B-but…when one…of the other students scored… by far the highest, he shouted…at him when…. H-he was celebrating saying that he had the lowest in the class." Hinata finished as her father looked at her.

It was quiet before her father spoke again. "Well Hinata, chakra is measured by the amount. The higher the value is, the more you have. As a matter of fact, the average for a Hyuga who has just started the academy is **120 CPU."** Hinata was taken by surprise as her father said that, she was never anything beyond average before.

For a second she thought there was a mistake, but he asked another question. "This student who you said had the most chakra by far. Who was it and what was the value?"

Hinata gulped and told her father what it was, "I-it…was N-Naruto…Uzumaki…at **5560 CPU** " her father seemed taken aback by this a lot.

"I see" Her father said, betraying no emotion "And where did you rank out of the whole class."

"I-I…. can't be sure…I only just started checking what the other students…. got after I went up…b-but it was second to…only Naruto-Kun, as far as I know." Hiashi seemed taken aback by what she just said.

"That is good Hinata, you did good today." Her father praised her for the first time in months and Hinata gave a big smile and was giddy on the inside.

* * *

They finally arrived at the compound and like she told herself earlier, she immediately went to visit the clan's best healer, Hira Hyuga.

Hinata knocked the door and waited until she heard "Come in". Hinata opened the door and was greeted with "My Hinata-Chan, it's good to see you. Did you have a good day?" Hira greeted at seeing the little girl.

"I-it…was good, but I think…there may be something…. wrong with me I-I've…been feeling dizzy and even…fainted." Hinata told her and Hira immediately turned serious and called on her.

"Ok Hinata-Chan, come here and take a seat." She said as tapped the seat next to her and rushed over.

Hira examined the heiress with a Jutsu. A few minutes went by and she couldn't spot anything wrong. "I don't see anything wrong. What were you doing when you fainted or felt dizzy?"

Hinata blushed at the memory of how Naruto-Kun softly patted her head and Hira gave a suspicious look. "W-well, I was with…a classmate and-" Hira smiled as the shy heiress was blushing and stuttering in front of her and immediately had a guess. Hinata was more comfortable around her then most people.

"Wait Hinata-Chan… This classmate wouldn't happen to be a boy by any chance, would he?" The healer asked and the eep that followed was all the confirmation she needed.

"EEP! W-well…it-" Hinata just only nodded, her face turning shades of red as she did.

Hira gave a certain fox like grin that reminded Hinata of Naruto-Kun a bit "And did every time you feel dizzy be when you were thinking about this boy...?" Hinata nodded, steam coming out of her ears now.

"And what was said boy doing, when you fainted?" Hinata was on fire as she recollected the memory.

"H-He was, cleaning…some dirt… out of my hair." She told her friend and she looked like a tomato with how red she was now.

"Oh my Hinata, what you have is serious and life changing." Hira teased and Hinata's blush vanished as she did. She was scared. What was wrong with her? Is she going to die?

"It's… it's love sickness!" Hira squealed and Hinata gaped.

"I-it's… what?" Hinata breathed out.

"You heard me, someone's in love." She said slyly.

Hinata blushed as she went to stutter at a reply "I am in…?" Hinata hit the floor and fainted, the thought of her loving Naruto-Kun too much to bare.

Hira dumbly looked at the Hyuga heiress lying on the floor unconscious "Damn… she's got it bad." She whispered as she picked up the girl and put her one of the beds for her patients.

* * *

After ten minutes, Hinata woke up and the first thing that greeted her when she came back to the world of the living was Hira. "So, who's Hinata-Chan got a little crush on?" Hira asked and Hinata stammered out.

"I-it's not like that." Hira gave her a look of disbelief.

"You're right, it's a major crush." Hira told her, earning more protests from the girl.

"Hinata-Chan you fainted at the mere thought of this boy. If that's not love, I don't know what is. Does he make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside? Does he make you feel hot when you think of him or are close to him?" Hinata nodded as Hira listed exactly what she feels towards Naruto-Kun.

"Does he make you feel safe? Do you want to be closer to him, to help him?" Hinata thought about how she wished she could have approached him as he sat on the swing all alone, how she spent the whole day writing a book just to help him.

"Y-yes" Hinata admitted.

"Do you just want to walk up and have your way with him?" Hire smiled at the way Hinata agreed.

"Y-yes, I do…wait, what?!" Hinata screamed as she processed what Hira said and was feeling dizzy again. Black spots appeared in her vision.

"Hinata-Chan, just breath and keep your thoughts away from your boyfriend." That got the opposite reaction and she blacked out as she thought about Naruto-Kun.

"Oops!" Hira said as she looked at the Hyuga peacefully lying on her bed.

"mmm mm….Naruto-Kun." Hinata mumbled in her sleep.

Hira only knew one person named that and she knew that Hinata would have a hard time being with him, but seeing her smiling face as she dreamed of him was too much. Her late mistress would want her to be happy, even if it didn't last.

When Hinata woke up, Hira made her tell all the juicy details and after about an hour and a few close calls a very red Hinata went to her room as she thought about the one she loves _'Naruto-Kun.'_ was Hinata's silent thought as she looked up at the full moon in the night sky.

* * *

Naruto just got home after an all you can eat feast at Ichiraku Ramen to celebrate his first day at the academy and pick him up after the crummy day his teacher gave him.

Naruto opened his bag and pulled out what was inside. As he, did he found a little purple book. "This isn't mine."

Turning it over he looks at the name and reads "Naruto Uzumaki" surprised Naruto thinks 'That's my name, but this book isn't mine.'

Naruto opens the book and looks at page after page of kanji and a few drawings, he starts to try and read some of it "Catra…is… the com… something of two….something, something." As Naruto attempted to read the book given to him he could only make out a hand full of the kanji he's seen before.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** There we go, I am going to try and speed up the academy arc a bit, so next chapter will be a time skip and enter of Iruka.

The Taijutsu style is based off what I know of martial arts, since I do karate, I tried to make a simple, but effective style for beginnings. Not all of my styles will be as detailed as this, but I'll try.

The name I think comes from another fic a while back I can't remember and I wanted it to be named after the village in some way.

Now that the reason that Hinata was getting bullied, is because a lot of the civilian and clan-less envy the Ninja clans who are considered much more in high regard then them.

I figured since it was a ninja village that the civilians will much lower on the social standing and I wanted to show that there, is so animosity between the two.

Also there is reason behind why Naruto can't read Hinata's book which I will explain later.

Also are then any good artiest out there that I can ask to draw my OC's. While waiting for this and doing next chapter I started expending my Hyuga clan history and will end up with roughly eight OC's that don't appear in this story and just made for background information though I am thinking for only doing four of them in detail at the moment. Though I am getting tempted to write fic's about my OC's that are in the Hyuga past. But I'll file that down as side project for later.

Basically I came up with a character that founded the Hyuga clan and then made a backstory and before I knew it I planned to do her brother and children's profiles. And I just hate the fact I can't put a picture to them like I want.

But I mostly want someone who can make an image to go with the description for the Hyuga council's members since I am starting to work on creating character profiles for them. Hira that is at end of this chapter is the first one of them.

 **Please Review;)**

 **Naruto and Hinata Forever:)**


	12. A New Sensei Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did, I would have shown how Hinata and Naruto thought about Iruka when he first came.**

 **An Uzumaki Tale**

 **Arc 4: Academy Days**

 **Chapter 12: A New Sensei**

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Ok for the one who complained that Nasty and annoying can't mean the same thing you're wrong that it can't, it just depends on the context.

Nasty is a Synonym **(A word that has the same meaning as another word)** of unpleasant which is also a synonym for annoying and irritating.

So Nasty can basically mean the same as annoying depending how you want to use it for instance.

"I have a nasty itch."

"I have an unpleasant itch."

"I have an annoying itch."

"I have an irritating itch."

Since it can be used in the same context as all the other words, but I have to use an instead of a to make them grammatically correct.

This is called a context sentence since its meaning is heavily affected by the words around it.

It's no surprise you wouldn't know this, nasty is usually used to imply something more strongly than annoying, but it can still be used as substitute for it in some circumstances.

So please don't insult my English I spend quite a while looking up synonym I can use for my fics. It's always better to use verity and it really helps when picking up words.

I may not have the best grammar, but I make sure to check my words meaning and synonym if I have any doubt, in how I can use them.

* * *

It's been two years since Hinata started the academy, she was seven and in all that time she's hardly spoken to Naruto-Kun.

Hinata looked towards the boy who unknowingly stole her heart, she felt pity that despite his determination and will to never give up he still wasn't getting any better. She hated the teachers who always sabotage him and even more so herself for never being able to approach him.

If she helped, maybe he could have done better, she wrote that book for him, but he still hasn't improved as she hoped he would and when he does get something right the teachers make sure he goes back to doing it wrong, or at least the ones Naruto doesn't outright despise.

Naruto was dead last, because of his theory, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu scores _'Naruto-Kun's trap, survival and hiding skills are the best in the class, but they don't get marked down for our final grade. He's above average in Taijutsu able to defeat most civilian students, but he can't beat students from Ninja clans. Naruto-Kun used to be even with Inuzuka-San, who before Uchiha-San came was the best in sparring. Because those teachers refused to help him Naruto-Kun isn't improving like everyone else.'_ Hinata thought with anger, her Naruto-Kun used to be one of the best in Traditional Shinobi Sparring, but as the academy went on he quickly dropped in ranking as everyone else improved and not him.

 _'If this keeps up, Naruto-Kun will be last in sparring two.'_ Hinata thought as she looked at her beloved knuckle head.

All the two years they've attended the academy, they had, had over 10 teachers and not one treated Naruto with respect. Today they were going to get another one. 'I hope our new Sensei will treat Naruto-Kun with respect.'

As she watched Naruto set up his latest prank for the new Sensei, she giggled, seeing that Naruto was happy they were getting a new teacher. All the other students couldn't tell, but she could. The only reason he was setting up that chalk eraser trap was because he wanted to know how their new Sensei feels about him.

She remembered that if though they don't talk _'I know Naruto-Kun better than anyone from stalk….I mean watching him…yes watching him.'_

Hinata's mind faded into memory lane as she reminisced about the times she watched Naruto-Kun, how he would always rescue her when someone bullies her, or how she watched him train for hours.

She giggled at remembering his brilliant, true smiles when she left him present on his doorstep.

As Hinata came out of thought she looked around the room at the more noticeable members of the group. First was the Nara and Akimichi heirs and to her they were really the only ones that were alright in her book. Everyone else just ignored or pushed Naruto away, those two didn't they didn't go out of their way to befriend him, but they would let Naruto-Kun join them sometimes. Naruto-Kun would even sleep or eat in class with the two of them and even though he gets in trouble Naruto-Kun always smiled when he was told off with those two.

Next was the Yamanaka heir, she didn't really like her since she still bullied Naruto quite a bit, but since she stopped being friends with the pink haired girl, over the Uchiha boy.

A few seats below her was Sasuke Uchiha's number one fan girl Sakura Haruno and the ringleader of those who mostly picked on her Naruto-Kun. She mellowed out since Uchiha-San joined the academy. _'I can't believe she stopped being friends with Ino over Uchiha-San he's so cold, towards everyone.'_ It was true, she was the leader of the Sasuke Uchiha fan girls, she willingly broke off here friendship, because she was infatuated with someone who didn't deserve it.

 _'Her crush is shallow, she had no idea what Uchiha-San is really like, yet she chases after him and refuses to let anyone else get in her way. I may like Naruto-Kun, but I don't try and force myself on him, or treat everyone else like the enemy. I don't get why she's infatuated with him, when Naruto is so brave, honest and kind.'_ Hinata thought with a far way look, she held some hate for the pink girl because Naruto tried to befriend her, but she only hits him, or calls him names for it.

Next was the class number one Sasuke Uchiha. _'I can't understand what everyone sees in him, Naruto-Kun is much cuter.'_ Hinata blushed.

Sasuke Uchiha only started this year and was already top of the class, her Naruto-Kun sort of started a rival with him. _'Naruto-Kun wants to beat Uchiha-San so everyone will acknowledge him.'_

She hated how the Uchiha just shrugged off all the girl attempts to get close to him, even if they were annoying, her Naruto-Kun would do anything for just a fraction of the attention he gets.

She moved on to the next person of not in the class, Kiba Inuzuka. She had mixed feelings about him. He started off as a bully and would mock Naruto-Kun every so often, especially before Uchiha-San arrived. He used to act arrogantly and think he was all that since no one could beat him in sparing 'But after Uchiha-San beat him so easily he's mellowed out, even though he tries to act tough still, he seems to accepted that he's the class's number two.'

But what she didn't like about him was how, he would join her Naruto-Kun for pranks, but not get in trouble when they caught. He also let Naruto join games where they wager something, knowing Naruto would lose and then makes fun of it for him. _'I just don't know, Inuzuka-San still picks on Naruto-Kun, yet Naruto-Kun seems to think and treat him as a friend, but is it mutual.'_ She thought in confusion she just couldn't understand, the boy. He would act friendly then mean to Naruto-Kun, especially when he wanted to show he was still in his words _'Alpha'_.

The final one of note was Shino Aburame heir to the Aburame clan 'He's weird, but he would let Naruto-Kun eat with him at lunch sometimes, but when Naruto-Kun does something wrong, he would get angry easily. Naruto-Kun seems to think he's alright though.'

 **"Aaaaah!"** She heard as their new sensei fall into her beloved's latest trap.

* * *

Naruto laughed as he looked at their new Sensei, sprayed on the floor after slipping on some grease he left there.

His plan was brilliant he set up an eraser as a distraction while their Sensei avoided that he had no idea he would walk on the slippery floor below him.

His prank was a downgrade from what he would normally do, but it was only for testing the waters. "HAHAHA! I got you that eraser was nothing, but a decoy and you totally fell for it too Sensei-Dattebayo." Naruto laughed as he watched his Sensei get up.

"Naruto!" Iruka growled as he got to his feet. Naruto, just kept smiling he could feel and tell that their new Sensei was angry, but not because it was him but, because of the prank.

His Sensei's over the years came under two groups.

Those that hated him just for who he was and those that ignored him.

Despite getting in trouble he was happy; this was the first Sensei that didn't fall into those two groups.

As Iruka glared at Naruto he recalled what one of the other Sensei's told him _'Don't feel_ _as if you have to give the same attention as you do your other students, just ignore him.'_

Iruka calmed down and then whispered "Naruto"

Naruto just walked past him already knowing what was going to happen "I know, I know go and stand in the hallway." Naruto responded automatically used to the punishment.

"No, just take your seat." Iruka said much to the classes shock.

"Aw, I was sure he was going to get yelled at, I was kind of looking forward to it to tell you the truth." Choji whispered to his friend. The whole class picked up on the Senseis habits too, most of them didn't care and thought Naruto deserved.

But a few like Shikamaru and Choji started to let Naruto hang out with them, developing a soft side towards Naruto after the mistreatment of their Senseis.

 _'He's the same.'_ Hinata thought as she looked at the Sensei face, passive after Naruto just pranked him.

The only other student who raised an eyebrow at this was Sasuke Uchiha, despite still being new he too picked up on his self-proclaimed rivals trouble with the instructors.

"Aaah! This place is so boring." Naruto complained as he made his way to his seat 'He's just the same as the rest of them he's going to ignore me too, I'm getting sick of this.' He thought in anger.

Iruka walked to the front desk and introduced himself "Hello starting today I'm your new homeroom teacher Iruka Umino." Iruka smiled at the class Naruto just frowned as Iruka's voice faded, said that another teacher was just going to ignore him.

* * *

A bit later the Sandaime Hokage was walking past the room Iruka was teaching in, he looked in the room briefly before continuing his rounds.

As Iruka was giving his lecture **"ZZZZZZ!"** interrupted. Looking for the source he, sees a sleeping Naruto with his head on the desk.

Angered Iruka walked up to the boy and Hinata who was on the desk opposite up watched worriedly as he raised his book. _'Oh no, he's going to hit Naruto-Kun'_ She thought closing her eyes so she won't see it.

Right when Iruka was going to bring the book down on his head he stopped, as his co-workers face popped up 'Just don't make a big fuss over it every time he acts up.'

Iruka lowered his hand much to the class surprised even Naruto's.

Hinata was glad she didn't see Naruto-Kun get hit, but was still worried over the teachers unconcerned attitude towards her beloved.

Naruto woke up from his fake sleep. "Hey Sensei isn't time for class to end." He spoke up as he pointed to the clock.

Iruka just looked as saw the time was wrong, from what he knew it should be "Yes your right, I didn't realise it was so late, that it for today I'll see you tomorrow." He called out as he left the room.

Hinata just watched as their newest Sensei just left the room because of one of her Naruto-Kun's pranks.

Naruto laughed as he ran up to the front of the room and jumped on the teacher's desk "Hahaha, I knew he'll for that one that makes prank number three." He snickered as he changed the clock back to real time.

The door to the classroom opened and Naruto turned, surprised to see Iruka is standing there, Naruto lost his balance and flung his arms around trying to regain it, but he dropped and landed on his butt as Iruka walked in.

"Ow, how did you figure it out so quickly?" Naruto asked as he rubbed his bottom, having hurt it in the fall.

"Just return to your seat and we'll continue." Iruka stated monotony, his eyes just looked as if Naruto wasn't there at all.

Naruto frowned as he saw his Sensei's emotionless reaction to him.

* * *

The class was taking place outside now "Alright, class I want you all to introduce yourselves and then show off your skills in Ninjutsu." As the class groaned at his suggestion he laughed "Now, now you won't be graded it's just so I can see where you're at." He tried to reassure half heartily.

"Ok, we'll start off with a basic **Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone Jutsu)** and first up." He looked at the clipboard with the student's data on it, seeing who the top of the class was supposed to be he called. "Is Sasuke Uchiha, want to give it a shot." All the girls, except Hinata started to squeal when the Uchiha's name was called.

Annoyed by his fan club's reaction Sasuke just said "Doing Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone Jutsu) is even easier than child's play."

Naruto who can't do the clone jutsu just complained to his rival. "Why do you have to act so smug all the time, it's so annoying." He glared a tick mark at the words he used, feeling insulted even though the comment wasn't for him.

Sasuke just looked at the dead last passively. "Just shut up dobe."

"Yeah, shut up, your breaking Sasuke-Kun's concentration." Sakura insulted and then her blond rival not wanting to lose spoke up too.

"Yeah, shut up you loser." Ino called and Naruto cried tears as the two most popular girls in class insulted him.

As Sasuke made his way to the centre Iruka called. "Alright Sasuke give it a try."

A light wind blew past making Sasuke hair blow, as he made the hand signs and said, "Bunshin no Jutsu"

In a poof of smoke standing to the side was an exact copy of Sasuke. With his back shirt and Uchiha crest on it.

"Wow Sasuke-Kun, it's a perfect Bunshin no Jutsu I can't even tell the difference of which ones real and which ones fake." Sakura sucked up.

Naruto being jealous just rushed up to the Sasuke that didn't move from where he was standing and kicked.

But as soon as the kick landed the clone disappeared in a poof of smoke surprising Naruto. 'What, but I was sure Sasuke was standing there he didn't move the whole time.'

The other Sasuke, who was the real one taunted. "Wrong as usual."

Sasuke originally made the clone appear next to him and then moved away from it in the smoke while ordering his clone to stand where he was. Making it look like the clone was the real him since it was in the spot he was before he did the jutsu.

"What!" Naruto shouted as he glared at Sasuke.

"Blockhead! Back off, that's the real Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura screeched.

"Yeah, back off!" Ino called not one to be outdone.

Naruto kicked only for this Sasuke to also disappear into smoke. "Looks like you picked wrong again." Sasuke taunted playfully in the tree. He really made two clones, one to replace him and another to be mistaken for the real him while he hid in the tree.

"That's amazing" Sakura swooned over the Uchiha.

Iruka was having a similar reaction. "Amazing, he made two Bunshins at once while the real Sasuke moved away unseen." He deduced.

'I can see why he's already top of the class after attending for only a few months compared to the other students.' He Iruka thought, as he looked at the class his top student.

"So what I can do Bunshin no Jutsu two!" Naruto shouted as he made the hand signs and in a poof of smoke, a sickly Naruto appeared hunched over.

All the students laughed, at the pathetic clone even Shino the classes silent one gave a laugh. Everyone found Naruto's attempt funny beside one Hyuga who was looking worriedly at the boy who was upset that he failed.

"That boy can't do anything right." Hibachi a boy with a hat, said so Naruto would hear it.

Sasuke walked up to Naruto. "Hey, I don't know what your problem is, but just stay away from me dobe, you got that." He told the dead last.

"All your doing is interrupting our lesson and wasting the time of everyone here, you're becoming an annoyance." Shino stated, earning a glare from the Hyuga girl next to him.

 _'That's it you are so off my good side.'_ Was what Hinata glare would have meant to anyone who noticed.

Aburame heir hated, to waste time and hated illogical actions even more and was personally getting tired of these constant interruptions.

"What?" Naruto questioned.

"He's right, but you aren't just becoming an annoyance that's all you've ever been and ever will be." Hibachi insulted cruelly.

"That's cruel Hibachi, but sometimes the truth hurts." The boy next to him agreed.

"Why you." Naruto charged at the boys, but Iruka appeared, stopping him and said something that had Naruto smiling.

"Listen up stop ganging up on Naruto." He told the class earning a few shocked looks.

Naruto was delighted never in all his years has someone, defended him before. 'Maybe he's not so bad after' He hoped and looked at his Sensei with admiration. "Sensei" He said gratefully.

Hinata was having the same reaction, thinking someone finally started to see her Naruto-Kun and respect him.

But both were sourly disappointed when their Sensei said. "Just ignore him, we still got a class to finish."

Naruto was crushed by that and Hinata looked at him in worry, as Iruka corralled the rest of the students away, a few of the more sympatric ones looked at Naruto in concern.

Naruto stood there alone, his fist clenched in anger. _'I was wrong, he's the same as all the others, why did I think he was any different.'_ What his Sensei had done deeply hurt him, he thought for the first time he would have a real teacher.

Hinata was the only one who bothered to stay and watch Naruto, hiding behind one of the many trees.

Unknown to both the Sandaime was also watching and he sighed at the results of his decision.

* * *

Iruka was going to his favourite restaurant for a pick me up after the day he had at the academy. 'That Naruto is really a hand full.'

"Hey Teuchi-San could I have some ramen please?" Iruka asked as he lifted up the drapes of Ichiraku Ramen.

"Sure coming right up!" The chief shouted from behind the counter.

Iruka sat down as he waits for his ramen to be finished. 'What am I going to do with him, maybe I wasn't the right man for the job after all.' He thought with a sigh.

"Something wrong?" Teuchi asked as he put down the teacher's order.

"Yeah, I finally became an academy instructor, but there's this problem student in my class." The newest academy teacher stated.

Teuchi's eyebrows raised as he thought this over. "It wouldn't happen to be Naruto would it?" He questioned.

"Yeah, don't tell me he pranked you too?" Iruka was surprised by the chef's reaction as he started laughing.

"Hahaha Nope Naruto knows not to prank me; he'll miss my Ramen too much." He laughed as he waved Iruka off. "Naruto never pranked me in all the years I've known him."

"Wait! You know Naruto?" Iruka asked surprised.

"Sure do he's my favourite customer and comes here almost every day." Was the chef's reply.

Iruka brow raised at the statement. "Really, I've never seen him?"

"Yeah the boy usually comes during the less busy hours, when there aren't a lot of people around. He's a good kid." Teuchi said with pride. He did help raise the boy well, mostly his daughter was the one that did, but he still helped.

"Really? He greeted me with grease on the floor and an eraser." Iruka told the man in disbelief.

"Hahaha, well you got off lucky, he could have done far worse." Iruka was taken back at the response.

'Worse, I'm barely dealing with him as is now.' Was His worried thought. "What the hell am I going to do with him?" Iruka groaned in distress.

Teuchi just looked at the poor man, thinking it would be obvious. "Teach him."

"What?" Iruka looked at the man in disbelief.

"Teach him, like you're supposed to and you'll be alright." Teuchi stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But he doesn't listen!" Iruka yelled back.

"No, that just means you're not doing your job right." The academy teacher was mad about the insult, but was too stunned at the comment itself to say anything.

Seeing Iruka didn't get it Teuchi decided to tell him about the boy. "Naruto will listen as long as you are serious about teaching him. That boy loves to learn new things. He may complain that it was boring, but he will listen and be thankful for what he learns. But if you aren't willing to teach him then he won't cooperate with you." Teuchi words rang in Iruka head.

"So all I have to do is teach him and he'll listen?" Iruka asked with some hope.

"Yep Ramen also works, but as long as you don't ignore him, he'll pay attention and won't prank you. Just take your time to get to know him and he'll warm up to you." Was the chefs' final words on the subject.

Iruka thought on the old man's words. _'I guess I can try it, it won't hurt.'_ But will he be able to see Naruto for the boy he is **.**

* * *

It was after the academy and Naruto was in the forest cried "I'll show them; I'll show them all!" in a poof another sickly clone appeared. "One more time." He said almost desperately.

He was crushed after what his new Sensei did, for the first time he allowed himself to hope things would change and now he was suffering for them.

From the trees, pale Lavender eyes watched the boy struggle _. 'Naruto-Kun'_ Hinata thought if she took just a few more steps he would see and maybe she could offer him help.

But she was scared, too scared to approach the boy she loves and just continued to watch and silently cheer for him.

* * *

Naruto was walking past Ichiraku, to his home, it was late at night because he was training for hours and the Ramen shop was closing.

Teuchi seeing his number one customer asked "What's wrong Naruto." Though Teuchi already had an idea of what's wrong.

"Oh, it's nothing." He said weakly, not fooling the closest thing to an Uncle he had.

"I see." Teuchi said not being fooled and asked "Want to some ramen?" hoping to cheer up. He watched as Naruto frowned to ramen.

"I can't pay." He stated. 'I spent all my last stipend for replacing my ninja equipment.'

Teuchi had an idea of why his favourite customer was broke. 'Damn store owners need to stop overcharging him.'

"Don't worry, you can pay me when you're rich, besides the stoves still on." The ramen chief replied with a smile and was rewarded when his favourite customer cheered up.

"What you really mean it?" Naruto questioned in disbelieve.

"You bet." Was the simple reply he got.

"You're the best!" Naruto shouted, his usual energy returning.

As Naruto ate, Teuchi questioned him. "You seem down, is something wrong?"

"Neh, nothing's wrong, I'm the same as always!" He exclaimed with a fake smile.

* * *

Later that night Naruto was hugging his knees in bed. His lips quivered as he sat in his dark and lonely apartment. His eyes shimmered and a single tear fall. _'Why, why do I have to be alone?'_

* * *

 **The Next Day**

* * *

"Alright kids, today we're hands on with Shurikenjutsu." Iruka greeted with a smile. "Let's have someone demonstrate."

Both Naruto and Kiba wanting to show off, were screaming for one of them to do it.

Iruka just looked away and said. "Shino, you go ahead."

The Aburame just looked at his Sensei as his monotone voice stated. "Iruka-Sensei I'm afraid shurikenjutsu is not something the Aburame practises, almost in all forms of warfare we rely exclusively on the use of **kikaichu (Parasitic Destruction Insects** ) we house them inside our-" Shino's allies were coming out, to help make his point creeping everyone else out.

Being angry that his student was talking back to him and was droning on he interpreted with a shout. "That's enough Shino! Sasuke please come up and show us the basics." He requested and the top student took centre stage and his fan club squealed.

"He so full of himself, when does acting stuck up make you popular." Naruto glared at the girls and then at his rival.

Sasuke positioned his feet and brought out two Shuriken, and then with a slight movement of his hand the two turned into six and he threw them.

Each of the shuriken spun and hit the log forming a straight line going up it. All the fan girls cheered.

"Wow Sasuke excellent example." Iruka praised. Being able to threw six shuriken and aim them perfectly was no small feat.

Naruto just stuck his nose up in jealousy of the boy's popularity. "Stuck up and a show off, I could do that two-Dattebayo."

Iruka's sweat drop and he just replied "Then I guess you're up next Naruto." Naruto excitedly made his way to the front, he was wearing an orange sleeveless jacket, with what he dubbed his crest on it.

As Naruto ran he shouted. "No sweat!" As he passed Sasuke gave a slight glare.

Standing up, he gulped _'I got to do it in one threw two, that will make every step up and finally take notice.'_

With a shout of "GO!" he threw six shuriken, one almost hit Iruka just missing him, the other five were scattered about only one actually hitting the log.

"HAHAHA!" The whole class laughed.

"What a joke, that's the worse attempt I've ever seen." Kiba laughed.

Embarrassed Naruto tried to recover by laughing himself "Hahaha, I was just fooling around you guys."

No one believed him Naruto ran over to Iruka and begged for another try. "Please Sensei just give me another try I can do this."

Iruka not wanting to repeat another near death refused. "That's alright, now who's next."

Naruto was sad at having embarrassed himself, his eyes were downcast at having failed to impress and make some real friends.

* * *

 **A Week Later**

* * *

Naruto was walking back to his seat after lunch, he was envious when Shikamaru complained about his mom. _'At least you have a Kaa-chan.'_ He thought bitterly, he hated when people would compline about their families and say how much of a drag it was. 'You're lucky to have someone complain and look out for you."

As Naruto walked to his seat he heard a whisper. "Hey, did you hear, everyone in the Uchiha clan was killed." Naruto was shocked to hear this and looked at Sasuke as the boys kept talking.

"Yeah, I heard my Tou-san talking about it Sasuke's the only survivor."

Naruto looked at the last Uchiha with pity, the boy was brooding and Naruto felt a shiver go up his spine at the feeling of hatred he seemed to be getting from the boy. It felt so dark and evil, he felt really bad, the Sasuke he knew was stuck up, but he was playful two.

But it was as if the boy in front of Naruto was a completely different person and it scared Naruto, how the annoying but innocent boy he knew became so cold and distant all of sudden.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** There we go chapter is done expect the next one to be done soon to. It isn't much different from the anime, but I think the thoughts I shown as well as Hinata POV made it worth it. I also added a bit of Sasuke and you can see a bit more of him next chapter since I'm building up for more.

Also I am accepting suggestions for who Iruka is paired up with at the moment I have, I also put their ages for after graduation on the side. Just so you know Iruka is 23 when graduation comes around.

 **Hana Inuzuka 18**

 **Ayame 17**

 **Anko Mitarashi 24**

 **Shizune 28**

 **My OC Hira Hyuga 30**

If you got any one else say in the review or PM though they have to be from Konoha. I'll put the poll up with the next chapter most likely.

Also I plan to have them all pick one extra subject for the last three years. So any suggestions for those two would be appreciated.

At the moment I have cooking, weapon maintenance, Trap making, seduction, first aid, florist, tracking, survival and herbalism.

That don't need to be outright ninja subjects, but need to be useful. I don't think I'll have vote for this one and will properly just pick them by what I think they will choose. But it depends on whether or not I have a hard time picking. I want to expend how the academy was run a bit more.


	13. A New Sensei Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did, I would have shown Hinata being more worried for Naruto when he didn't show up that day during the academy.**

 **An Uzumaki Tale**

 **Arc 4: Academy Days**

 **Chapter 13: A New Sensei Part 2**

* * *

 **RANT: This is for the guest review last chapter.**

" **Sakura was never a fangirl, was not the ringleader of fangirls, liked Sasuke genuinely,"**

Definition of a fangirl a female fan, especially one who is obsessive.

Really? Sakura is a fangirl she may have fallen in love with Sasuke, but she didn't start off that way and was nothing more than a fan girl at first. I quote from Kakashi volume 70, chapter 675 "And Sakura I bet your feelings for Sasuke have changed from what they were back then, you still love him but on a totally different level."

Let's look at the facts in chapter 3 she shouted at Naruto that she wants to get pass just so she can sit next to Sasuke and when he didn't move she pushed him out the way by force.

The next page she's thinking _'Today's the day That Sasuke will be mine! The mission Goal First kiss!'_

Not to mention she is shown with hearts for eyes the same page.

After Naruto and Sasuke accidental kiss she says "You make me Sick!" and beats Naruto up with all the other fangirls.

Let's see what else Oh I know how about what Sakura introduced herself to Kakashi, she looks at Sasuke. "I am Haruno Sakura, my favorite thing is… well it's not a thing it's a person a boy… and that boy is…Uh… let's move on to my dream." "BLUSH!"

The during the bell test she tried to get Sasuke to quit just so she could stay with him, not caring about his own goals or dream, also Kakashi said this "You Sakura ignored Naruto who was right in front of you…While you focused your attention on Sasuke though you didn't know where he was."

" **didn't break off her friendship with Ino over Sasuke but because she wanted to get out of her shadow (go reread their fight)"**

Hello in volume 6 chapter 53, Ino is shown Talking to Sakura in a flashback where Sakura is waking away saying their rivals all because Ino likes Sasuke too and it shows that they haven't been the best of friends since then either. Even if Ino and Sakura fight had more, they stopped being friends over Sasuke first, she did want to get out her Shadow, but she didn't need to break her friendship off with Ino to do it, that was purely because of Sasuke.

" **and never bullied Naruto but was actually bullied herself."**

Yes, she was bullied, but that was only shown before and just after her and Ino became friends. Which implies she wasn't bullied after that and she verbally and physically abused Naruto throughout the manga, or are you going to say that she never hit or insulted him. That is a form of bulling and it happens repeatedly and don't say he deserves it because Sakura said this in the first volume about Naruto.

"It's Because he was badly brought up! He doesn't have to answer to anyone ever, and it's made him completely selfish! If I did the kinds of things he gets away with, my parents would ground me for life! Don't you envy him being alone, not having parents nag at you all the time? Kids without families always grow up selfish."

What kind of person other than a bully would say that about an orphan? Or are you going to tell me that it's the norm to make fun of the fact an orphan doesn't have parents!

" **Stop twisting facts to elevate NH and Hinata into something they aren't."**

That's the kettle calling the pot black, the only one twisting facts is you, I may not like Sakura's personality or attitude, but at least I recognised that it was part of her development and character.

The way you talk you want Sakura to be some perfect Mary Sue with no faults at all. Well that would just make her plain boring. You're the one putting Sakura on the pedestal the fact you said all these responses even though the manga clearly shows there not true proves it let's not forget the fact you are trolling me and other NaruHina authors. I may like Naruto and Hinata, but I don't go around saying there are no faults in them Naruto is stupid and Hinata is to shy for her own good.

It's obvious you're the same person I only get one review about Sakura every chapter and they are always written the same. I also see you never mentioned that I proved you wrong about the nasty and annoying comment.

If you are going to keep reviewing like this then stop reviewing at all, or better yet stop reading entirely.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** 100,000 words thank you to all the loyal and good reviewers I had I was finally able to reach 100,000 words for the first time which I think is a big achievement for the story and author, thank you so much.

* * *

At the end of the day Naruto was leaving the academy alone as usual. _'I wish I had some friends to play with'_ Looking ahead, he sees Hibachi and his friends talking and sitting at his favourite swing. _'I wonder what they're planning… and whether or not I can join them.'_

Naruto smiled and put both hands behind his back as he walked over. "Hey guys, what's the story? What are you doing this afternoon?" Naruto greeted friendly, hoping that they would let him join them this time.

"Nothing with you, get lost Naruto." Hibachi shot back. Naruto was hurting a bit from the instant refusal, but didn't let it show and had another go at convincing them to let him join.

"Aw, come on let me join you. We'll have lots of fun. Come on, you'll see." Naruto smiled as his hands dropped behind his back.

"No way forget it, not now and not tonight for the test of courage either." Blabbed one of the boys and Naruto exclaimed.

"The test of courage!" Naruto's eyes lit up at the idea, but Hibachi hit the boy who let their plans slip and told him off.

"Why did you have to tell him about that?" Hibachi admonished his friend.

"Wow, sounds like fun. Just tell me where to go and I'll be there." Naruto said, with hope that he could join them, no matter how unlikely it is.

Hibachi just glared at the blond boy. "We told you, you can't come with us, got it? And don't try and follow us. Come on guys." He said before he and his cronies left.

As they left, Naruto let his mask slip and his eyes darkened in sadness.

* * *

Later Naruto was walking down the streets, a frown on his face as the boy's words rang through _'Got it? And don't try and follow us.'_ At that memory Naruto had an idea and stuck his tongue out to no one and had a foxy grin on his face. _'I don't care if they want me along or not. I'll follow whoever I want, I'll find out anyway.'_ He thought in mischief before some all too familiar words hit his ears.

"Is that the boy everyone talks about?" Asked a woman and another one asked.

"Which one?" Before looking and saying "Yeah, that's him."

Naruto just tried to ignore them. It was nothing new and kept talking out loud. "This this the perfect chance to pull a prank on them. But what can I do to scare them?" He questioned and thought over and then a smile appeared as he saw a mask stand. Looking around, he saw the perfect mask. It was a fox mask, which would be perfect to scare them with.

But as soon as the stand's owner noticed the boy, a dark look came over him.

* * *

A two-year-old Hanabi was walking down the streets with her caretaker Natsu holding her hand. She was hoping she would be able to get a chance to play with her Onee-sama when she got home.

"Hey, Onee-sama came and played yesterday." Hanabi told Natsu with a big smile.

Natsu looked at her charge with a smile of her own. "She must have been exhausted from all that training. Did you thank her properly?" Natsu asked. She knew her charged loved her big sister dearly, but she couldn't let her not understand the situation Hinata-Sama was in.

Hanabi put on a thoughtful face. "Well… she fell asleep so I'll tell her next time!" Hanabi squeaked with a smile.

Natsu just smiled. She knew Hanabi understood and will tell her next time for sure. She was surprised to find the two sleeping together when she fetched her charged this morning.

"Yes, please do that." She said.

Hanabi was smiling as she thought about her loving Onee-Sama and all she does for her.

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

Hanabi was running down the Hyuga compound, a big smile on her face. She wore a pink Kimono and brown pants.

She had a big smile on her face as she spotted her Onee-sama finally home from the evil academy. Hanabi jumped at her Onee-sama and her Onee caught her in her arms as she squealed. "Hinata-Onee-sama!" Hanabi hugged her elder sister with all she could and then looked up at her hero.

"I've been waiting for you! Let's play ninja!" Hanabi said and her Onee smiled down sadly at the little firework.

"I'm sorry Hanabi-Chan, I can't right now." Hinata wished she could, but she had other things to do.

"Huh? Come on, just for a little while!" Hanabi whined jumping up and down in her sister's arms and pouted, hoping her big sister will give.

"That won't do Hanabi-Sama. Hinata-Sama must train with Hiashi-Sama." Natsu called and Hanabi frowned that the evil training was taking her Onee away.

Natsu put her hands on Hanabi shoulders and told her charge. "I'll play with you." She then nodded to Hinata. "Please be on your way."

Hinata smiled sadly and ran past as she apologized. "I'll see you later Hanabi-Chan." Hanabi reached out for her sister as she passed.

 **"No, no! Onee-sama!"** Hanabi whined as she reached for Hinata, but was held back by Natsu. Hanabi watched miserably as her Onee ran off for her training.

Without her Hinata-Onee-sama to play with, Hanabi was bored as she swung her feet on the side of the hallway. "It's so boring." She whined again and Natsu tried to cheer up the upset two-year-old.

"It can't be helped; her ladyship is successor to the main family." She told her charge, hoping she would understand.

"But just a little can't hurt…" whispered back.

"We the Hyuga are an illustrious clan within Konohagakure, who possess Byakugan, the most touted of all Kekkei Genkai." Natsu told her mistress and explained further.

"As the leader of the clan, there is a mountain of knowledge Hinata-Sama must learn." Natsu decided it was time for her secret weapon and presented her lady with a tray. "Here you go."

Hanabi eyed the plate that had two rabbit shaped mochi on them. She was still angry, but she couldn't resist the cute and tasty bunny treats in front of her. She took one and then took a bite and chewed the sweet, savouring it with a smile. _'So gooood.'_

Hanabi then ran away from Natsu, intent on finding her Onee-sama.

 **"Hanabi-Sama! Hanabi-Sama!"** could be heard in the compound as Hanabi finally arrived at the room her Onee was in.

Putting her hands over her eyes, she sang. "Found you Onee-sama."

Her big sister was training with their cousin. Her eyes sparkled as she watched her Onee. The light of the sunset came through the windows, illuminating her Onee's figure. Sparkles of sweat came off her, giving her a sparkling aura as Hanabi watched and saw how beautiful her Onee was. _'Wow, I want to be as beautiful and strong as Onee-sama when I grow up.'_ Hanabi thought in admiration as she watched her big sister.

Hanabi was lying in bed, miserable. "AAAW! I didn't get to play with Onee-Sama today." She moaned as she stared at the calling. She closed her eyes to tried to get to sleep, but as she did her door opened.

Looking to the door, she jumped up in happiness as she saw her elder sister, covered in some dirt, standing there. **"Hinata-Onee-sama!"** She squealed in delight.

Hinata smiled at her younger sister. "Sorry I'm late." Hinata told her, but Hanabi just shook her head.

"No problem!" The two-year-old shouted out of happiness.

Hinata turned the lights on as she came in. She and Hanabi started playing ninja with some toys. Hinata watched her sister play, her eye lids grew heavy and her vision grew dark.

Eventually the grip she had on her own toy kunai went limp.

Hanabi was having too much fun to notice, pretending to fight off invisible ninja, making sound effects as she did. Eventually her eyes landed on her elder sister's sleeping form.

"Huh?" She said, confused, as she watched her Onee quietly breathe in and out.

Hanabi inspected her Onee before she got her bed sheet and dragged it over Hinata. Once done, she got under the sheet, hugging her sister. She nestled her face into her Onee with smile as she went to sleep too.

The two sisters slept soundly together that night.

* * *

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

 **"Hey, you little filth get out of here!"** Was shouted and it scared Hanabi. She was brought out of her happy memories, looking up ahead to see a blond boy being pushed out of the store as she hid behind Natsu.

The blond boy glared at the stand owner and shouted. "What's the big idea?" The stand owner just glared before he pointed at the boy and responded.

 **"I don't want you here. You're nothing but a curse on us all!"** All the other adults were gathering around now to watch and Hanabi was scared of the violent man as she hid behind her caretaker, who took up a defensive position.

 **"But I wasn't even doing anything!"** He shouted and then his face took on a frown. "I was…I was only looking at the mask."

Hanabi watched as all the adults started muttering around her.

"That brat's just a trouble maker."

"He's nothing but trouble."

"A bad seed."

Naruto could hear every word and it hurt him deeply, each one. _'But I wasn't doing anything.'_ Naruto was used to the treatment, everyone hating on him, when he did nothing wrong. 'It's always the same, just like it is with Sensei.'

Hanabi watched the stand owner picked up a mask and threw it at the boy, shouting. **"Here, is this what you want, you filthy loser?!"** The mask hit Naruto in the face and he winced in slight pain. "You disgust me. Here just take it. Get lost monster and don't come back." The man threatened with anger as he walked back into his store.

Hanabi looked at the blond boy with worry as the mask hit him. As the owner went inside, Hanabi turned to Natsu and asked. "Hey Natsu, who is that boy?"

Natsu just looked at her charge before turning to the boy and replying. "It's just as that shopkeeper said."

Hanabi looked back at the boy sadly. _'But he doesn't look bad?'_

Naruto got up, depressed and walked over to the mask. He may have gotten what he wanted, but he wasn't happy about. "Fine." He muttered as he looked at the fox shaped mask. As he did, he noticed all the looks people were giving him and got angry.

 **"What's your problem?! Stop looking at me like that! Why do you all look at me with those eyes?!"** He cried dejectedly before running off, his eyes misty, but he ignored it. _'Why… damn it? Why?... I did nothing wrong.'_

As the boy ran, Natsu took her charge's hands and told her. "You must never approach him." Hanabi couldn't understand why and felt pity for the boy.

* * *

 **That Night**

* * *

A scream came from the Konoha cemetery as a boy ran out. "Sheesh, some test of courage. You all are a bunch of pussies." Hibachi said, holding a lantern as another one of his buddies ran out scared.

"None of you wimps are brave enough to go all the way in." He admonished the boys.

"You don't have to call us names you know." The out of breath boy said.

"Whatever, move it loser." Hibachi walked past them for his turn.

As he walked the deserted graveyard, he gulped, scared as he tried to act bravely. "This… isn't so bad I guess."

He was almost to the goal and he could see what he needed to get as proof that he went all the way. "All I need to do is get one of those sticks." He said, approaching the monument.

 **"Grrrr!"** Was carried by the wind. The scared boy looked around and then up. What he saw made him piss himself.

There on top of the monument bathed in the light of the full moon was a fox. "It's a demon fox!" Screamed the boy in fear as he dropped his lantern and ran.

The dropped lantern caught fire and the demon fox panicked. _'Shit, better put that out.'_

The frightened boys ran, leaving a trail of dust behind, passing their Sensei on the way. "What the hell's going on?" Iruka asked and Hibachi, who was the last one, shouted.

"We saw a demon fox." Iruka looked worriedly before he ran off to the cemetery.

Naruto just finished putting out the fire his prank accidently caused. Turning to the grave he put both hands to together in prayer. "Please, whoever you are, don't haunt him." Naruto begged forgiveness, shivering at the thought of…ghosts.

Naruto heard someone coming. Thinking it was another one of those boys, he jumped back into his position.

Seeing it was his Sensei, Naruto thought. **'Better go down there before he attacks me by mistake.'** The fox masked boy landed in front of his Sensei, surprising the man as he held a kunai at the boy. "HA HA HA! Serves them right. Those chickens all got scared and ran off. Ha! You better run Sensei or the demon fox will get you too." As Naruto said that, Iruka remembered the past. His parents telling him they would be alright. Him being taken to the shelter in the attack. Them never coming back.

Iruka glared at the boy and his hand tighten on his kunai. Naruto stared at his Sensei in worry, feeling his hatred and sadness. "What's the matter Sensei?" Naruto question in concern, surprising Iruka.

Iruka, putting his kunai away, reprimanded the boy. "Listen Naruto, don't you realize what you're doing, pulling these pranks all the time?" Iruka looked at the boy, but as he did, all he kept seeing the fox from years ago.

Naruto looked into his Sensei's eyes, the same eyes everyone gives. The eyes that shun him, the ones that don't see him. "There it is again… I don't understand it. Everybody… Even you! My own teacher. **Why does every one look at me like that all the time?!** " Naruto cried, taking the teacher aback.

 **"I'm not some nuisance or demon, I'm a person too…I am, damn it!"** He shouted out.

 **"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and don't forget it!"** He shouted in anger.

Iruka looked at his student, whispering. "Naruto..."

"That's it, I'm done..." He said, his voice breaking. _'I tried so hard… I just wanted… to be accepted, but they don't see me… they never do. No matter how hard I try, they never change. I should've stopped hoping they would age's ago. Even my Sensei's all hate me. What's the point if they are just going to despise and hurt me.'_ Naruto thought. He was crying now, all his dreams to be accepted, were nothing but that, dreams. Dreams that would never come true, no matter how hard he tried.

 **"I'm never going back to the academy again!"** He shouted, running away from Iruka. _'You all win. You finally don't have to bother with me anymore, I'll disappear… just like you all wanted.'_

Iruka reached out for the running boy. **"Naruto wait!"** He shouted, but the boy fled too fast. "Damn it." He whispered.

* * *

The next day, Hinata was worried. Her beloved Naruto-Kun didn't show up today. _'He never skips class unless the Sensei's are really treating him badly, but he's never not shown up before. He would even come in when he was injured.'_ She was worried. Her Naruto-Kun always made an effort to at least come to class.

She looked to the empty seat to her left. _'Please be alright Naruto-Kun…'_ She prayed before she saw her Sensei come in.

Iruka greeted "Good morning everyone!" Everyone, but Hinata, gave a reply.

"Now let's take attendance." Surveying the room, Iruka noticed. "Naruto's not here…" The whole class broke up in conversation.

Hinata and Iruka became even more worried as they did. "Sakura, do you know where he is?" Iruka asked.

"No, I didn't even notice the loser was gone." Sakura answered back, not caring about the boy at all and then Ino added her two cents.

"I don't think I've even seen him this morning." Ino stated, a bit more concerned over the situation.

"Kiba, did you see him?" Iruka asked a sleeping Kiba.

"No… I didn't and I have no interest in seeing him." Kiba yawned.

"Ok… let's start class." He said half heartily. 'Is it my fault he's not here?" He asked himself and then remembered Naruto's words. _'That's it… I'm done. I'm never going back to the academy again!'_

* * *

Iruka walked back home, having been refused to see the Hokage about Naruto.

 _'Naruto never showed today… maybe I'm not right for the job.'_ He thought dejectedly before he dropped onto a bench and sighed.

"Hello" Looking above, Iruka caught one of the village's most famous Ninja, Kakashi. "You know this is my favourite spot, but I can't really concentrate on my reading with all that sighing going on down there." The silver haired ninja told his junior.

"Oh…I'm so sorry… I'll just go." Iruka apologized and got up to leave, but Kakashi jumped down before he did.

"No, don't bother. I was just about to leave. See yeah!" Kakashi told him, putting his favourite orange book away.

Before Kakashi left he looked back. "What's wrong, you looked depressed?" He asked. "If you feel like talking, I'll listen." Kakashi made his way to the bench and sat down.

"Kakashi, that's your name right? I…happen to be Naruto Uzumaki's homeroom teacher." Iruka stated and Kakashi just responded bluntly.

"Really?"

"I went to Hokage-Sama to request that he relieve me from my assignment, but he wouldn't see me. Truth is, I don't have any idea how to deal with that boy. Nothing works. I don't know why Hokage-Sama thought I was the right person for this." Iruka said dejectedly before he put his hands on his head in frustration. "I'm just not qualified to teach a kid like Naruto!"

Kakashi was silent before he responded. "I see, so that's why you look so lifeless. There's no spark in your eyes." Iruka was surprised by the man's words.

"Back then when you requested to became a teacher, your eyes had a spark in them. Perhaps you forgot one of the most important rules of teaching. You cannot open the mind of another, unless you have an open mind yourself. Or perhaps there is something else you are trying to forget." Kakashi said with wisdom.

"The Kyuubi sealed in Naruto is responsible for my parent's deaths. I'm fully aware Naruto wasn't responsible for it, but whenever I look at him I can't help but think about the thing inside him. About what the Kyuubi did. I don't think someone like me can make Naruto open up." Iruka was angry at himself. He knew Naruto wasn't to blame, but for the life of him he could not stop seeing the damn fox.

"Actually, you are probably the only Sensei that can open up Naruto's heart. That is your ordeal." The copy Ninja responded.

"My ordeal?" The academy teacher asked.

"Yes. Hokage-Sama has given you a personal ordeal. I believe if you just hold on a little longer, you will find a way to reach Naruto. Rise up and meet the Hokage's expectations. So long." The copy Ninja left the teacher to think about what to do.

* * *

Iruka was walking back home. His talk with Kakashi deep within his mind. He was so out of it, that in fact he didn't notice the girl following him.

Hinata was hiding behind a tree, hoping to ask her Sensei where her beloved Naruto-Kun was. _'Come on Hinata, you can do this. For Naruto-Kun.'_

 **"Iruka-Sensei?!"** She shouted her question, causing her to blush. Putting her hand to her mouth, she awaits her teacher's response.

The shout brought her teacher back to the world of the living. Turning, he saw one of his students. _'That's Hinata-San right? I wonder what she wants. She doesn't speak in class very much.'_

"Hinata-San, what do you want? Do you have a question for me?" Iruka smiled, going into his teacher mode.

Hinata quietly nodded as she worriedly asked. "Iruka-Sensei… where's Naruto-Kun?"

Her teacher was taken aback. 'I thought Naruto didn't have any friends and did she say Kun?"

"Ermm… well, I don't know where he is. Do you know? I didn't think Naruto had any friends?" Iruka asked and was concerned when Hinata's face fell.

Hinata was almost crying at that. "N-no…I checked…. where he likes to hang out, but he wasn't there…and me…and Naruto-Kun aren't friends." Hinata told him sadly while she poked her fingers together and stared at her feet.

Iruka was worried. Hinata looked like she was about to cry any minute now and then Teuchi's earlier words rang in his mind. _'Just take your time to get to know him and he'll warm up to you.'_

Looking at the little girl who was petrified for the boy gave him an idea. "Say Hinata-San, can you tell me about Naruto?" He asked, hoping to learn more and take his mind off the situation.

Hinata blushed more and looked up in surprise at the question. "I-I…suppose, but what happened…is he ok?" She asked in a stutter.

Iruka decided it would be wise to tell her what happened. _'She may know how to help.'_ He thought as recalled last night.

"Well… you see I caught Naruto doing a prank last night….and when he ran off, he said he wouldn't come back to the academy." He said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Hinata though, froze as the revelation hit her. _'Naruto-Kun won't be coming back to the academy?'_ She put her hands to her face as she cried.

 _'Oh no, I didn't mean for this to happen.'_ Her Sensei thought, putting a hand on her shoulder hoping to calm her down.

"There, there now Hinata, it's alright. I'm sure he'll come back." Iruka told her sincerely, hoping to cheer up the poor girl. It seemed to work.

Hinata looked at Iruka before she glared at the teacher. **"But he won't because there's nothing there for him!"** She cried with venom.

Iruka was taken aback at the class wallflower suddenly finding her voice. " **You and everyone else at the academy refuses to teach him! Why would he go back? When you'll just ignore him, no matter how hard he TRIES!"** She had it. She couldn't help it anymore. Her Naruto-Kun wouldn't be able to achieve his dream and it's all because of him. _'These bastards forced Naruto-Kun away, just like they wanted all along.'_

She hated her teacher. She hated all of them and she hated herself for being unable to help her beloved.

 **"Naruto-Kun was the kindest and bravest person there is! He always tires and never gives up even when you all sabotage him and put him down!"** Her inner voice was released in full force, everything she kept in over the past two years finally boiled over.

" **Naruto-Kun never did anything to you, yet you only see him as a monster!"** She was crying now. **"Naruto-Kun would protect everyone when they're in danger, even if they will only turn on him later!"**

 **"But he would still save them whenever they were picked on! But when he's the one being picked on, he never fights back!"** Her breath was running out, but she was far from finished.

 **"No matter how many times they insult him! No matter how many times they hurt him, he never hurts them back unless he's protecting someone! He paints a target on his own back and takes all the abuse all on to himself!"** She cried. In all the years since they attended the academy, her Naruto-Kun has never once fought back when someone bullies him.

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

It was Hinata's second day at the academy. It was the end of the day and she was watching Naruto-Kun before she left for home.

 **"Hey monster!"** Someone shouted.

Looking at the source of the voice, Hinata saw the three boys that attacked her the day before.

"You ruined our fun with the little Hyuga and now we're going to make you pay." He threatened, the two boys with him circled Naruto.

They both charged and grabbed Naruto's arms, holding him down.

The leader punched Naruto right in the face. "Not so tough now, are ya?" He mocked as he kept punching.

"You should've just minded…your own business. "He kept punching, but Naruto just spat in his face.

"Why you!" The leader growled. He took Naruto's goggles off his head. "You think you're so cool wearing these ugly green goggles." The boy dropped them and Naruto finally reacted, trying to get his goggles back.

"Well, you're not." He slowly dropped his foot on them, crushing the goggles and breaking them.

Hinata watched as the boy beat up her Naruto-Kun, crying as they did.

"Why don't you fight back?" The leader asked, but the reply Naruto gave just infuriated him more.

"Because you're just not worth it."

Hinata watched as they beat Naruto-Kun up for what seemed like hours. When it was over, the boys left, but her Naruto-Kun just got up and looked at his broken goggles sadly before he ran off.

She picked up the goggles and followed him home. When she saw Naruto enter what she assumed was his apartment, she left some ointment Hira made in front of his door and knocked it.

The next day Naruto found an almost identical pair of goggles on his doorstep, but these ones were made of stronger materials that wouldn't get broken easily.

* * *

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

Hinata glared at her teacher tears in her eyes. **"You don't deserve Naruto-Kun! None of you do!"** She howled, running away from her Sensei in tears.

Iruka was left with his thoughts after his student chewed him out. Her tear stained face engraved into his mind. The revelation of all she just said hit him hard. _'She's right, I didn't deserve to be Naruto's teacher.'_ He wasn't worthy to be a teacher and ended up losing not one, but two of his students.

* * *

Iruka was walking back. The sun was setting now and the sky was bathed in an orange light. Hearing the laughter of children, turning to the source, he was surprised to see his missing student playing with the younger kids. _'What have I done? He's just a normal kid.'_ He thought watching Naruto happily play for the first time.

 _'He's never smiled, not since I've been his teacher.'_

Naruto was running after the children, laughing in the wind as the sun's light touched him. "Time to go." Hearing those words, Naruto looked on miserably as his playmates ran to their parents.

The boy's heart ached at seeing all the families together. The children grabbing on to the hands of their parents. They had something he didn't have, nor never known. The warmth and love of a parent.

Listening to the whisperers of the parents, he could hear them scold the children he was just playing with. His face and heart dropped, knowing that he would never get to play with them again. _'I'll have to find someone else to play with now, but they'll just be told to stay away from me too.'_ Naruto almost never played with children his own age, having to find and play with younger kids who didn't know to stay away from him yet.

Shikamaru watched the scene unfold and he felt sorry for the blond boy. "Shikamaru let's go!"

"Alright dad." The lazy boy grumbled.

"Let's go Choji! We said we'll walk you home, so let's move." Shikaku shouted to the Akimichi.

As the two boys passed Naruto. Choji said goodbye "See you later Naruto."

Shikamaru gave him a quiet. "Later." Naruto was happy the two boys at least said goodbye. But as he watched them leave hand in hand with Shikaku, he felt envious. He stood there in the park all alone.

 _'No one will ever come to pick me up.'_ He thought, watching Shikamaru leave as he complained about his dad holding his hand.

Iruka watched the whole thing, recollecting his own childhood after he lost his parents. _'Naruto's just like I used to be, alone.'_

* * *

Naruto was walking the path back to his empty apartment, in no rush to get there, where no one will be waiting for him.

He was passing the river bank that cuts right down the village, turning, he spotted someone sitting on the wooden dock.

As he got closer he could make out the face of his rival, frowning he thought. _'He's alone too now.'_ He never liked the Uchiha, but he felt a bond whenever he was near him. On the inside, he burned, but at the same time felt sad and even sometimes happy to see the boy.

Now, now he couldn't help but pity the boy, understanding just how painful it is to be alone in this world.

His feet unconsciously moved towards Sasuke. _'Maybe I should.'_ He was cut off from his thought as Sasuke turned and upon seeing the Uchiha's face Naruto glared and so too did Sasuke.

He turned back and continued on his way, but as he did, he smiled. Even though Sasuke was his rival, he could understand the boy and on the inside it made him feel better that there was someone else who was alone too. It eased his own pain, knowing someone else could understand just how much loneliness hurt.

Unknown to him, Sasuke smiled back for the same reason.

To the two boys, it was almost as if they each had a friend. Despite how much they hated each other, they could understand the other better than most other people could.

That night Iruka laid in his bed and made up his mind, as memories of the attack, of his parents, of his own lonely childhood.

* * *

The next day Naruto was woken up by the doorbell. At first he reached for his clock. Falling out of bed with a large thump, he woke up. "Who's that at my door and why are they here so early." Mumbling to himself he went to check his door.

Peering through the hole in his door, he was shocked at what he saw. "What, Iruka-Sensei? Why is he coming to see me here?" Rushing, he grabbed whatever clothes he could and shook off his pajamas and ran out onto his balcony, jumping out in his boxers.

Leaving Iruka behind.

Iruka pressed the doorbell again. "Hey Naruto." Twisting the knob, the door opened.

Opening the door and letting himself in he shouted. "Hey Naruto! You here!"

Inspecting the place, Iruka saw that it was dirty. Picking up one of the many empty ramen cups, he thought. 'Is this all he ever eats?'

* * *

Shikamaru was eating his own breakfast, his mother asking if he was going to go to Choji's later.

Shika looked to his father, asking. "Hey Tou-san can I ask you about something that's been bugging me?"

"What is it?" Was his father's response.

"It's about Naruto, why does everyone avoid him like the plague?" His mother was taken aback by the question and looked at her husband, who showed no outward changes.

But on the inside, he too was a bit shaken at his son's question.

"Did he do something wrong?" Shikamaru questioned further, before his father answered.

"Shikamaru, why don't you tell me how you feel about Naruto?" Shikaku answered the question with a question.

"Heh…you want to know how I feel. Heh…I never thought about it before. He's not the sharpest knife in the drawer, but he's pretty funny, I don't think we'll be buddies or anything, but it's not like I want to avoid him." His father smiled. It was a good answer and he was happy his son wasn't following all the biased opinions around him.

"Ignore the others. I say treat him however you want to." Was his father's reply.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'll do." Shikamaru told him, but he couldn't shake the feeling his father was hiding something. He never did get an answer.

Naruto was walking down the street, having escaped from Iruka. Yawning, he states. "I sure have a lot of time on my hands now that I quit the academy."

 _'It's not like it would have changed anything. Even if I did go, everyone would only pick on or ignore me again.'_ Was his dark after thought.

Stopping, Naruto looks to see Hibachi and his cronies in front of him. In confusion he asks. "What do you guys want?"

Shikamaru and Choji spotted the boy as they were passing by on a nearby bridge.

"Naruto, we all decided you can join our group if you want." Naruto's eyes lit up as he said that. He could feel something wasn't right, but he was so happy at the prospect of having friends he ignored it.

"Really? You serious?!"

"Of course. There's just one thing you have to do before you can hang out with us." Hibachi told him.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. _'I knew it wouldn't be that easy.'_ "And what is that?"

"Yesterday my Tou-san's patrol unit had a fight with some enemy ninja in the back hills and he said he left the corpses out there. If you can bring back something from one of those corpses, then we'll let you join our group." Was the leader's response.

"For real?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah." Hibachi smirked.

Running past them, a grinning Naruto shouted. "Then I'll bring back something for sure, you can count on it!"

"What a loser, will he be in for a surprise. Tou-san said that the enemy could still be out there." The boy smiled.

"That's so mean Hibachi. You still mad at how he scared you in the test of courage?" One of his lackeys spoke up.

Maliciously smirking, Hibachi told them. "Never mind that. Did you see the smile on his face? He didn't have a clue this is all a trick."

Unknown to them, Shikamaru and Choji heard every word.

* * *

Iruka was looking at his students, his eyes falling on the Hyuga heiress who refused to look at him. "Alright has anyone seen Naruto."

Hibachi was the first to reply. "Nope, haven't seen him." He said with a satisfying smile plastered on his face.

Shikamaru stood up and the usual lazy Nara shouted. **"I** **saw him this morning, heading into the back hills!"**

Hibachi hearing him, stood up threatening him. "Pipe down Shikamaru." And his lackey asked.

"Why did he go there?"

Iruka looked at the Nara wearily. "He went looking for corpses, didn't he Hibachi? Your pranks have gotten annoying and so have you." He accused.

"Stay here and study!" Iruka shouted as he quickly left the room.

Hinata looked on worriedly and slipped away, unnoticed, after her teacher.

Naruto was running through the forest in the back hills grinning happily, completely unaware of the danger he was in. _'Finally, I'm going to have friends, just like everyone else.'_

So lost in his excitement, he failed to notice three figures following him.

* * *

Iruka was anxiously jumping from branch to branch. _'Please don't let me be too late.'_

 _"Iruka, did you hear the news?" One of his co-workers asked._

 _"What news? What happened?" He questioned._

 _His female co-worker lifted up her glasses. "There was a battle in the forest last night. An enemy spy was discovered. A patrol unit was able to kill one of them and bring the body back here."_

 _"Interesting, if that's the case we should warn the students that they shouldn't go near the back hills today."_

 _"That's a good idea. There may still be more spies out there." His co-worker said as she looked out of the window to the back hills._

 _'I hope nothing's happened to him'_ Iruka thought, focusing chakra to his feet and picked up his pace.

* * *

Naruto finally stopped. "Alright, I need to find that corpse. I played here so many times I know the place like the back of my hand, but I should have asked the guys exactly where I should look."

 **"Naruto!"** He heard someone shout from behind. Turning, he saw his Sensei.

"Sensei, what are you doing here?" Iruka jumped down and ordered.

"Come on, you need to get back to the academy now." Naruto just looked at his sensei in rage.

 **"No, I don't want to go back to the academy anymore!"** He shouted.

"You don't understand. There's still dangerous enemies out here." Iruka informed, hoping to reason with the boy.

 **"I won't go back even if you beg me!"** The blond boy refused.

"Listen, just do what I say. I'm your home room teacher Naruto." Iruka stated, making Naruto angrier.

"Oh, shut up. **You only act like a teacher when it's convenient for you!"** He shouted, shocking Iruka.

"You don't get it. You don't know what I go through every day and none of that is going to change just because I go back to school. I'm always alone, I'm always left out" He told his Sensei, images of all the times the villagers or students ignored him.

"Can't you see? No one wants me around no one cares!" He cried, his blue eyes glaring at Iruka, leaving him speechless.

"I…"

"But this time, it will be different. if I bring something back from out here, I'll finally have some friends who will accept me! If I do that, I won't be alone anymore and I won't feel like an outsider anymore!" The times when he was alone, in the classroom, the village, his apartment, he was all ways singled out.

"That's why I'm going to stay out here, until I can find something good to bring back." He finished.

Iruka looking at his blond student. He could understand, but he needed to get the boy to safety first. "Listen, I know you have your reasons, but as your teacher, I can't allow you to stay in such a dangerous area."

"You can't even understand my feelings." Naruto looked down sadly before an evil glint in his eyes appeared. _'It's still incomplete, but.'_

 **"Sexy Jutsu!"** In a poof of smoke, a blond hair chick with big boobs appeared, but the most shocking fact was she was naked.

Blood gushed from Iruka's nose from the unexpected sight, falling to the floor, stunned as his student ran away. "Wait!" He called out, a river of blood running from his nose.

"Grown-ups are so easy to trick, it's not even funny." Naruto grinned as easily he got away.

Running, Naruto could see a blade stuck in the tree. Stopping, he looked around, seeing a variety of discarded weapons and dried blood around. "These are signs of a fight, that means I'm close."

Naruto looked around everywhere he could think of for the corpse that was spoken of, but after looking it was nowhere to be seen. "It's not here." He sighed as his stomach growled.

"Come to think of it, I haven't eaten anything at all day. Maybe I can find something out here." He stated, looking around for food and by luck, he spotted a bird's nest up in a nearby tree.

Climbing up the tree, he saw that the nest was full of eggs. "It looks like I just found my lunch." As he looked at the nest, a light shined on something in the nest. "What's that?" He questioned digging his hand into the nest and pulling out a usual kunai with a piece of paper on it.

"Wow, I've never seen a kunai shaped like this before." He exclaimed, jumping down. Grinning in victory, he held up the kunai to the sun and watched it sparkle. "The enemy ninja must have used this kunai in the battle yesterday. I found something I can bring back to my friends!" He shouted in joy. _'Finally, I'll have friends.'_

Hiding in the trees away from the boy, a shadowy figure inspected the kunai. "That kunai has the secret documents we're looking for."

"I see, she must have placed it into that nest before she was defeated." A ninja stated as they came out of hiding.

"Alright!" Yelled the boy as he ran off.

"Don't let him escape." The ninja ordered, going after him.

* * *

Iruka was looking for Naruto's trail. The words of his co-worker telling him to ignore Naruto ran through his head and so did Naruto and Hinata's words to him.

 _'Naruto's right. I never made an effort to understand what he was feeling.'_ He started thinking about his own childhood as an orphan. _'After the death of my parents, there was no one left to care for me or give me the support that I needed.'_

 _'He's just like how I was back then.'_ He realized, finally understanding a bit of how Naruto was feeling, how similar his own antics as a child were to Naruto's.

* * *

As Naruto ran back, three masked ninja appeared before him. Naruto stopped in surprise. "Hey kid." The middle one, who was mostly likely a ninja said.

"Oh great, what do you want? I'm in a hurry." Naruto complained, not identifying their Hitai-ates and the fact they were enemy ninja.

"Hand over that kunai nice and easy." The ninja demanded, not wanting to hurt a kid, if it could be avoided.

Naruto looked at the kunai before he hid it behind his back. " **No!** Forget it, this is mine. I'm not giving it to you." He shot back, before he put it in his pocket.

"Well, I see. Then we'll just have to take it by force." The leader said before they all drew their swords.

Seeing this Naruto shouted. "Just wait a second." Before a sword was held inches from his face.

Sweat dropped as he looked at the blade. **"AAAAAAAAAAH!"** He screamed, which was heard by Iruka, telling him exactly where he was.

Naruto ran. The ninja threw shuriken that he clumsily dodged as he formed the hand sign for transformation. **"Sexy Jutsu!"** The same blond girl that knocked Iruka out appeared in a pink two piece.

Sadly, it had no effect as Naruto was forced to dodge sword and shuriken left and right. "Too bad that technique won't work on us." The leader said and they all removed their masks revealing their true identities.

"No way, you're all women?!" Naruto shouted, his best and only technique was useless in this situation. "No fair!"

 _'Note to self, make a version of the sexy jutsu that works on girls.'_ He made a reminder. "In that case **Bushin no Jutsu."**

In a poof of smoke, a sickly clone wobbled its way to its doom. A tick mark appeared on the leader's forehead. "Unbelievable, that has to be the most pathetic attempt at the clone jutsu I've ever seen." The leader mercilessly killed the clone with a slice of her sword. "Now go and get him, no mercy." She ordered her team.

Naruto ran full speed ahead, spotting what he was looking for, he jumped into some long grass and disappearing. "If Ninjutsu won't work"

The three female ninja followed and tripped the trap that was set up for intruders as one of them stepped on a rock.

A giant log swung pass them just inches from them and they narrowly dodged another one that came from in front.

Naruto, running in the long grass, exclaimed with pride. "There are traps all over this forest and I know exactly where they're hidden."

Finally catching up to their prey Naruto smiled. "Here they come." He jumped down in the bushes and used his stolen kunai to cut a rope.

The land the kunoichi were on was lifted up from below. The rope caused a chain reaction as stones fell from the trees, causing a hidden net to raise up trapping the ninja.

The Ninja complained how they could get caught in such a simple trap as one of them cut themselves free and swore vengeances on the little troublemaker.

* * *

Naruto was running, his lack of food and search within the mountains causing him to tire. Even more so with the fact he had to run full speed ahead to out run full ninja. _'Running from Anbu all the time finally paid off.'_

 **"Naruto!"** He heard shouted, turning to the source he whispered. "Sensei." Heading towards the source Naruto started shouting. **"I'm over here Sensei!"** Giving his position away to both his rescuer and chasers.

Naruto tripped on one of the many roots. He screamed as he tumbled and fell over one of the many cliffs that littered the area.

The sudden fall and his own exhaustion caused Naruto to black out. "Hey, are you alright?!" Iruka shouted spotting his downed student.

Jumping down Iruka held the unconscious boy in his arms. "Hey, wake up." He shook Naruto.

Naruto tiredly opened his eyes whispering. "Sensei."

Relieved, his Sensei told him. "Good, you're awake now. Come on, we have to get you back to the academy."

The enemy kunoichi arrived, causing both student and teacher to look up. "It's them." Naruto whispered, the last of his strength fading fast.

"You're not from here, what are you doing sneaking around Konoha?" The teacher inquired.

"And just who the hell are you? Leave the kid here and get lost." The leader of the kunoichi demanded. She was willing to let the brat live before, but after the chase he gave, that was no longer going to happen.

"I'm in charge of this child's safety, he's going home with me." Iruka told them, Naruto was wobbling, his eyes drooping.

"What are you, his teacher?" The right kunoichi asked.

"You're unfortunate to have such a lame student, now you'll pay for his stupidity with your life." The left one stated.

"Difficult children are just that much more rewarding and besides you won't be able to beat me that easily." Naruto just faintly heard this statement before groaning, getting his teacher's attention.

 _'Does he really think that?'_ Was his last conscious thought.

Iruka grabbed the falling boy. "Naruto hang in there." He said, pulling out a smoke bomb. _'I'll protect you with my life.'_

* * *

Iruka fled into the trees with Naruto on his back, the kunoichi hot on their trail.

The lead women smirked sadistically as she threw a rain of shuriken, Iruka dodged them all spinning on his heels, surprising the kunoichi with his skill.

"Quickly, surround them." She ordered, knowing that this teacher may just be harder to deal with than they first thought.

One of the kunoichi came at Iruka with a sword swipe, but Iruka turned at the last minute blocking it in midair with a kunai. "I will not let you hurt Naruto." He stated, parrying the woman's blade, causing her to fall forward and Iruka turned, kicking the woman as he did, sending her flying to be caught by her comrades.

Seeing Iruka getting away the leader shouted. "Don't let him get away, scatter!" All three went through the same hand seals. **"Gen'ei Tajū Shuriken! (Multiple Phantom Shuriken)"** All three threw shuriken, which then multiplied by the dozen.

Iruka was powerless from the hail of shuriken as one cut his shoulder. "Can't dodge them." As he said that he started surprised at seeing a kunai with an exploding tag pass him.

Iruka quickly jumped behind a tree to avoid shrapnel at the exploding tag went off, saving him from his pursuers.

All three kunoichi exclaimed. "What!" As another ninja arrived.

"You two alright?" A one eyed ninja asked.

"Kakashi what are you doing here?" Iruka questioned, despite being happy for the rescue.

"Your students told me what happened and I got a little concerned." Kakashi stated looking at the enemy kunoichi.

"Damn it, he's got back up." One of them complained.

"So what, we'll get rid of them with **Katon Style.** " All three made the same hand sign in sync.

"Iruka leave this to me." Kakashi sent the instructor off.

 **"Renkeijutsu: Karura (Synergy Jutsu Karura)"** They each spat out a flame of fire that combined to form a dragon.

Kakashi was hit with the jutsu, causing an explosion and Iruka shouted. "Kakashi!" worried for his fellow Konoha ninja.

"That's one down." The leader stated too soon. "What!" She shouted, surprised to see an earth style wall in place.

Lighting was seen followed by the chirping of birds as the wall turned to dust and Kakashi charged head on, his right eye uncovered.

 **"Raikiri! (Lighting Blade)"** Kakashi shouted and with an explosion of electricity, the kunoichi were defeated.

The three enemy kunoichi were tied up and with the threat gone, Iruka thanked his saviour. "Thanks a lot Kakashi. I don't know what would have happened had you not shown up."

"I'm confident you would have kept Naruto safe, even if I hadn't been here." Kakashi told him and Iruka looked down.

"You gave me good advice. I think I understand it now." Kakashi looked at the teacher in some interest.

"You were right. I should have been honest with him right from the start. I probably tried to turn my back on him so I could avoid my own feelings. But I think I can finally face him now." He confessed.

"I see, that's good." Kakashi said, putting his hands on the teacher's shoulder.

* * *

Later on Iruka was meeting with the Hokage based on what happened. "This map details Konoha patrol network, so this was what they were trying to get then." The Hokage stated, looking at the teacher.

"Yes." Iruka said simply.

"Excellent work. I'll have the patrol unit re-examine their village sentry patterns right away."

"Please do." Iruka requested.

"It was just coincidence, but it seems Naruto has saved the entire village. You may leave now." He finished.

"Yes, sir." But Iruka didn't move.

Seeing his subordinate had no intention to leave, he asked. "What is it?"

"Hokage-Sama…I just…I just wanted to thank you for placing me in charge of Naruto, sir." This caused the Sandaime Hokage to look at the instructor in surprise.

"It's because of that assignment I remembered why I wanted to do this. Why I wanted to be a teacher. It all started from something you told me a long time ago." Iruka stated, remembering when the Hokage helped him when his parents died.

"I wish to pass on the will of fire to the children of the future, to children like Naruto."

The old Hokage just smiled at the teacher as he took a puff of his smoke. _'Looks like my gamble paid off.'_

* * *

Hinata Hyuga found Iruka and Naruto when they were on their way back. She watched from one of her favourite Naruto-Kun watching spots.

"Come on Sensei, give me a break. How could you have lost that kunai?" Naruto moaned and Hinata giggled in her hiding place.

'It's good to have you back Naruto-Kun.' She thought with tears, a hand over her heart.

" **You idiot!"** Iruka shouted at the boy, taking him by surprise.

 **"AAAAAAH!"** Naruto screamed, protecting himself. But when he opened his eyes, nothing happened.

"Are you kidding? You almost lost your life because of that thing." Hinata's heart almost broke at that statement.

'N-Naruto-Kun…nearly died…?' She was in tears now.

Naruto looked down sadly as he agreed. "Yeah, that's true, but-" He was upset. He would have had friends if he brought it back.

"You seem quiet today." Iruka asked, surprised Naruto was actually seating still for once.

"That's because this is the first time you actually yelled at me Sensei. I'm just surprised." Iruka smiled at how Naruto was actually being quiet for once.

"Yelled at you, I guess I did. That's because I decided I'm going to be more honest and upfront with you. Starting tomorrow, I'm going to be harder on you than ever before." He told him with enthusiasm.

Naruto just gave him a look. "If that's how it is, I'm never going back to school."

"Naruto do you have the will of fire in you?" Iruka asked.

"The will of fire? What is that?" Naruto tilted his head in confusion.

"It's the will and desire to protect the village no matter what. If you have it, you can become as strong as Hokage-Sama."

"The Hokage, he really is as strong as they say. But he's got more than just strength, Hokage-Sama has the respect of everyone in the village because he's a great leader." He looked toward the Hokage monument.

"The Yondaime Hokage was the hero who protected the villagers from the Kyuubi no Yoko."

Naruto looked on in wonder. "A hero… that's it. I'm going to be an even stronger Hokage then the Yondaime Hokage, and then everyone in the village will have to acknowledge how great I am."

Smiling, Iruka took out his kunai and held about a meter above Naruto and slashed a cut along the tree. "Well, my guess is that by the time you are about this tall you might be able to become Hokage."

Naruto smiled as he declared. "Then I'll just work as hard as I can until that day comes."

Hinata watched on happily. Naruto finally found a teacher who respected him and treated him how he deserved. _'I'm happy for you Naruto-Kun'_ She thought as she watched the exchange between student and teacher.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Next chapter Naruto and Sasuke spar and more Hanabi and Hinata.

That chapter is done I should hopefully have a few more chapters left until I get to graduation. Also sorry if the ending part of the chapter isn't as good as the rest I could only add little thinks and thoughts, but the three ninja scene was a bit boring to write and I couldn't just skip it.

Also make sure to vote for Iruka pairing poll on profile.

 **Please Review**

 **Naruto and Hinata Forever:)**


	14. The Adored Elder Sister

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did, I would have shown more Hanabi and Hinata relationship in part 1 as well as more about the Hyuga clan.**

 **An Uzumaki Tale**

 **Arc 4: Academy Days**

 **Chapter 14: The Adored Elder Sister**

* * *

 **RANT:** Ok guest reviewer all the quotes and scenes I said last chapter were straight from the manga so how can they be wrong, are you even talking about the same manga because how can you say no to those quotes when I provide volumes and chapters, even if you read the manga you will see that it is exactly how I said it in the last rant. Also if my "delulu fanfics suck." As you call them which I think you mean delusional and if you think they are shit why are you reading them in the first place. Also considering NaruHina is canon it doesn't suck don't complain just because you don't like that fact. Also I am repeating the same things because it's true, you're the one who when I prove you wrong you act like the conversation never happened and resort to saying I need metal help. Well good news since unlike you I don't try and ignore fact from the manga and deny everything so I would say I am in perfect mental health so for the final time stop reading if all you're going to is hate.

* * *

Iruka and his class were waiting outside, sparring matches about to begin. Choji and Shikamaru were up first.

While everyone else was talking, Naruto was eyeing the people who will be his next opponent. _'I wonder who I'm going to be fighting…which one of these guys is it gonna be?'_ He rubbed his chin in thought as his eyes landed on the other children.

' _The one with the dog for a hat.'_ As he landed on Kiba and Akamaru. _'Or the kid with the hood and the shades._ ' As he landed on Shino.

' _Or…'_ The last person was his rival Sasuke Uchiha, who was glaring maliciously at nothing while his fan girls looked at him.

"…Sensei?" Choji asked with his hand up.

"What is it?" Iruka asked as Choji struggled to get the words out.

"The thing is… I really don't want to have to fight against my friends, you know." The chubby boy finished with a frown.

"This isn't like a real fight. This is traditional shinobi hand to hand combat, even the Hokage and those before him participated in such drills and became stronger through sparring." Iruka lectured, only to see Shikamaru leaving the ring.

"Yeah… look Sensei, just put down I went out of bounds and then you can move on against the next pair." Shikamaru told his teacher.

"You can call it training or whatever, but if there's actually a winner then it's a match and if that's the case, wouldn't it save you some trouble to decide who wins at the start?"

The other students were looking at the lazy boy. "That guy's got no motivation. He's never going to make Chunin like that." Kiba stated.

"That's not necessarily true, because people can change over the course of a lifetime." Shino informed, much to the dog nin's annoyance.

"You are just too hung up on minor details."

"Forget it. Shikamaru, Choji, give the Unison sign." Iruka gave up, not willing to challenge a Nara to a battle of wills.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Shikamaru walked up to his friend and held out his hand with two fingers extended Choji did the same as he apologized.

Iruka smiled at the comradely the two had as he declared. "Unison sign complete, next up is Naruto Uzumaki!" He called and Naruto shouted.

"You better believe it!" As he walked up, all the other students recognized him as the boy they were supposed to stay away from and Naruto could hear all their whispers as they gossiped about him and how they don't want to be paired with. _'I'm right here you know.'_

"And Sasuke Uchiha!" Iruka finished and in the complete opposite of Naruto, everyone only had good things to say about Uchiha, especially the girls, who went wild, Sakura and Ino being the most vocal.

"Yeah, go Sasuke-Kun!"

"Oh Sasuke-Kun."

"Aw, I wish I could do the Unison sign with Sasuke-Kun."

"You got this Sasuke-Kun!" Ino shouted.

"You're totally going to win, I'm sure of it!" Sakura shouted back.

The two boys glared at each other as they made their way to centre ring. _'Look at him, acting all cool. Why does he get all the attention? I'm going to take mister popular down and become the new hero.'_ Naruto told himself, thinking that he could become popular and makes friends if he just managed to beat Sasuke.

"Let's go, I'm going to win this for sure!" Naruto shouted. As he did, a pale lavender eyed young girl was pushing her fingers together as she wished her beloved crush luck. "Best of luck, Naruto-Kun." One of the fan girl's got in her way, making it all but impossible to hear her properly.

Naruto briefly looked to the side, thinking he heard his name, but all he could see was Sasuke's fan girl's, Sakura and Ino at the head.

"It's Naruto Uzumaki vs Sasuke Uchiha…" Iruka stated before Naruto shouted, cutting him off.

"Come on, let's just do this, idiot." Iruka told the boy off.

"That's enough. You need to make the proper spar sign before you two begin, it's simple etiquette." Iruka demonstrated the sign, but Naruto didn't care, he was in a rush to beat his rival and make friends.

"I don't care about any of that stuff! I just want to defeat this Teme already. It's time for a new mister popular around here-Dattebayo!" Naruto shouted at his rival.

"Whatever loser, if that's what you want." Sasuke stated and Iruka broke them up before further fighting could break out.

"Enough, both of you! Shinobi hand to hand combat is a tradition passed down from generation to generation. You might think it's stuff that is so formal, but here at the academy, we have respect for tradition. This stuff matters. You always make these one handed signs before starting. This represents one half a seal used to activate a jutsu and indicates your intention to fight. This is called the Seal of Confrontation, and once you finish, you both extend the unison sign by locking your fingers together, this represents that you both recognize each other as comrades. That's the etiquette of shinobi sparring." Iruka finished, only to see Naruto cleaning out his ears.

" **Hey, are you even listening Naruto? I explained it twice now!"** Iruka shouted to the uncaring boy.

Naruto just looked away with a face that said whatever as he replied "Yeah, Yeah."

"One yes is fine, you fool!" Iruka shouted again.

"I get it, ok" Naruto said, making the hand sign to Sasuke. Sasuke returned the gesture.

"Naruto-Kun." Hinata tried to cheer before another fan girl screamed.

"Knock that kid into the ground!" That shout prevented her Naruto-Kun from hearing her.

Iruka looked to see that both were ready and he shouted **"Begin!"**

Naruto and Sasuke both ran at each other, but as Naruto readied his punch, his body froze up as he looked at the burning hatred in Sasuke's eyes. His head started spinning as a wave of pure rage washed over him and he could see a dark, almost sinister wrath of fury behind Sasuke as the rest of the world was blacked out.

Before Naruto knew it, the world around him returned to normal and he was lying flat on the floor, staring into the revenge driven eyes of the last Uchiha.

" **Sasuke-Kun, you rock!"** Sakura screamed as Ino squealed.

All the other students were shocked. "So fast..." Shikamaru said as he looked at the match that ended in a second.

Naruto was frozen as he looked and Sasuke's pitch black eyes. _'Sasuke… that look in his eyes, it's the same look that everyone gives me… No. It's stronger than that… Wait, it's not for me?..'_ Naruto looked into the eyes so full of hatred. He could tell they were looking through him, but to someone else. The Uchiha's hatred and anger were for someone else, not him.

Sasuke got off of Naruto and Iruka called the match. "Winner, Sasuke Uchiha. Now make the unison sign so we can move on."

"Hey, come back. You weren't even looking at me. That didn't count, you're a crap, hard and runny idiot, idiot." Naruto shouted much to everyone's confusion.

"That's not much of an insult… He can't even swear properly." Kiba said as he looked at the dead last.

"I wish he'll make up his mind. You can't be constipated and have the runs." Shino said, not at all affect at what he just said.

"Again, hung up on the minor details." Kiba responded.

Sasuke just hummed and when Naruto started to insult him again, Iruka hit him on the head.

"I told you, shinobi combat is a sacred tradition. Now make the unison sign, you too Sasuke!" Iruka yelled and both Naruto and Sasuke begrudgingly made their way to each other.

Both boys extended their hands, but when they were about to grab each other, both boys changed their minds, grabbing on to the other's shirt, glaring at the other.

"You want to go another round, dobe?" Sasuke glared before Iruka separated them.

"Naruto's just the worse." Ino said.

"Yeah, what's up with him?" Another kid said.

"He's just a loser and monster, making trouble for Sasuke-Kun." Sakura glared at Naruto.

Naruto ran off sticking his tongue out at everyone as he did. Naruto jumped the fence and looked back at the last Uchiha. The world faded away and Naruto could see Sasuke standing there alone, his eyes filled with nothing but revenge and loss.

Naruto felt pity for the boy, but also couldn't help but get a bad feeling like something bad will happen when he felt the Uchiha's rage.

As ran Naruto off, all of his classmates started to speak about him, calling him a brat, a nuisance and other things. All but one, who all looked at her crush in worry. _'I couldn't cheer for him properly.'_ Hinata thought, her encouragement always failed to reach her Naruto-Kun's ears because that fan girl kept getting in the way. She looked at said fan girl's as they started to crowd the last Uchiha, who had a dark look on his face that sent shivers up her spine.

* * *

Hours later, Hinata arrived home. Her little sister, now three years old, greeted her. "You're going to your studies?" Hinata asked her adorable little sister. Hanabi now had long hair and was wearing skirts instead of kimonos now.

"Yeah!" Hanabi smiled. "I can write my own name now. I even know some kanji. Actually, lots!" Hanabi told her, showing off her notebook proudly.

"Really?" Hinata smiled at her.

"Hinata-Sama, you mustn't keep Hiashi-Sama waiting." Natsu told her and she nodded as she said goodbye to her little sister.

"I'll see you later, Hanabi-Chan." Hanabi smiled as she nodded her head yes.

"Okay!" Hinata ran off. Her little sister admired her, remembering how beautiful her elder sister looks when she trains. "Training huh…."

' _I'm going to work hard so I can be like you, Onee-Sama.'_

A little later, Hanabi finished her work and went straight to where her Onee was training. She took a seat outside the door and watched as her Onee trained. She loved the way her Onee was so strong and beautiful. The little Hyuga wanted to be just like her elder sister when she grew up.

' _So strong…yet so kind. I want to be like her.'_

* * *

Later, Hanabi grabbed one of her own training outfits and was training on her own, repeating the moves she saw her Onee do again and again on a training log. _'I want to be more like Onee-Sama, even just a little bit.'_ Hanabi smiled. The image of her elder sister pushing her forward, her dream was to be just like her.

After her own training was done, Hanabi went back to watch her Onee train. Her father and grandfather Higure Hyuga was watching her elder sister train with their cousin Neji.

"Neji-Nii-san?" She watched her elder sister question.

' _Nii-san?'_ Hanabi thought, confused as to why her elder sister called their cousin elder brother.

Neji looked at her father, ignoring her elder sister's question. "Her sparring partner doesn't have to be me. Please let me do my own training." He requested.

"No, not yet. Continue." Hiashi ordered.

"Please, let's continue Neji-Nii-san." Hinata requested, getting into her fighting stance.

Neji glared at Hinata before he resigned himself and took his stance. "Understood."

Hinata charged with a palm strike, but Neji easily batted it away. Hanabi looked on in worry as she saw her elder sister's attack stopped with little effort. _'That guy's different today._ '

Neji smirked as he taunted the Hyuga heir. "What's wrong Hinata-Sama? This isn't even child's play." Hinata flinched at the remark and she hesitatingly attacked again.

Neji easily dodged Hinata's attack with little effort and then he attacked her. Hinata was able to block the first strike, but the second broke through her defense, knocking her back and then the third strike roughly pushed her back, hurting the Hyuga heir.

' _Hang in there, Onee-Sama.'_ Hanabi cheered as she watched her elder sister be pushed back.

Neji hit Hinata in the chest right where the heart was. If there was chakra in it, it would have killed her, but it just knocked her breath away. Neji then hit her with an upper palm strike to the chin, making her lose her balance.

' _That's so…'_ Hanabi thought as she watched her Onee get beaten by Neji for the first time, him striking her relentlessly again and again.

"That was nothing…" Neji taunted as he pushed Hinata back more with palm strike after palm strike. Chest, stomach, shoulders were all struck one after another. "And you expect to fulfill your destiny." Hinata was sent to the floor with the last strike.

Neji was readying another blow Byakugan activated as he shouted in anger. "As leader of the Hyuga clan!?" Neji threw his attack, but before it could hit the downed Hinata, Hiashi grabbed it, flipping Neji over and to the floor.

Once done, Hiashi made a hand seal, Neji's eyes widened and he grabbed his head in agony as his curse mark was activated. **"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Hanabi watched confused as Neji withered around in pain, unable to do anything. Tears and spit went every were as he struggled. "Ahhhh…my head…my head!" With one final scream he tore off his bandaged and threw them to the floor.

His mark was now uncovered, glowing a deathly green. Neji eyes went into the back of his head until the pain was too much and he blacked out.

Hiashi only looked at the boy with uncaring eyes. "That fool." His father was smiling in approval.

Hanabi was scared, tears welling up in her eyes. _'What's… going on? What was that?'_ She ran in fear from whatever happened to her cousin.

Her grandfather saw her leave and left after her.

* * *

Hanabi was sitting on one of the many decks of the compound thinking about what just happened. "What was that?" She asked and could hear footsteps. Looking up, she saw her grandfather looking down at her.

"You were peeking into the training hall, weren't you?" He stated as a fact and not a question.

His granddaughter just nodded "I see…" He took a seat next to Hanabi.

"That man was fine and then suddenly he was in agony and that pattern on his forehead…" Hanabi said, not understanding what just happened.

"What you saw was the **Kago no Tori no Juin (Caged Bird Curse Seal)** passed down within the Hyuga clan." Her grandfather told her with no remorse.

"Kago no Tori no Juin (Caged Bird Curse Seal)?" Hanabi questioned.

"Yes. It reacts to a hidden seal placed within the main family. If it is placed on you, they can easily destroy your cranial nerves." He told her carefully, watching her reaction.

Hanabi looked down. "So back then…"

"When Neji threatened Hinata with harm, Hiashi used the power of the hidden seal to stop him." Higure stated. There was no remorse in his voice for his only grandson.

"Why would he do such a thing?!" Hanabi shouted.

He looked at the setting sun as he explained to the youngest daughter the duty of their clan. "The main family of the Hyuga clan has the solemn duty of protecting the Byakugan for eternity. For that, there are times when we must rule over the side branch families using absolute fear… in other words, **death,** to keep them in line." The old Hyuga truly believed what he was saying, seeing the branch families as less than human.

"Absolute fear…" Hanabi looked down, not getting it.

"Naturally, some in the side branch families oppose this. I speak of those who harbour resentment towards the main family. But regardless of how much we are hated, it is all for the sake of the Hyuga clan…that we possess this skill." He told her, hitting at Hanabi's sympathy for the branch house.

"That's who we are…" Hanabi said.

"Listen well Hanabi." Said girl looked at her grandfather. "All of us are born into this world bearing our own destiny. In our lifetime, that destiny, never changes." Hanabi looked down as he told her.

' _Our destiny can't be changed."_ Higure smiled as Hanabi pondered the Hyuga clan's duty and destiny.

' _Hanabi, you shall became the true heir of the Hyuga clan and replace your failure of a sister.'_ Was Higure's last thought as he left.

* * *

The next day, Hanabi was studying. No longer rushing to finish so she can watch her elder sister, her mind still too occupied with what she learned yesterday.

Natsu saw the change in her charge. "How unusual, you're not in a rush today?" The question made Hanabi think about what happened yesterday.

"Yeah…Not today…" She stated half heartily.

Hanabi was wearing her training clothes again, but she couldn't focus on training to many thoughts were in her head. "I wonder if that guy is way stronger than Onee-Sama." She hugged her knees together as she leaned on the tree behind her. Until yesterday, her elder sister was invincible. Her role model of who she wanted to be, beautiful, kind and strong. But know that image, her dream for the future, was destroyed.

At the same time, Hinata was training with her father. "That's inadequate. Why do you hesitate right there?! Drive in, as hard as you can!" He ordered.

"Yes!" Hinata ordered and charged, trying to meet her father's expectations.

Higure glared at Hinata. _'You are too weak to lead the Hyuga and unfit to be heiress.'_ He thought as Hinata bowed to her father and thanked him for the lesson.

"Thank you very much." Hinata left the room and both her grandfather and father waited until she left.

"Is Hinata up to this?" He asked, already knowing the answer, but was playing on his son's softer side.

His first born looked down as he answered. "By nature, Hinata is not very good at confrontation. Perhaps she is too kind." He responded.

"If that's the case, she can't protect the Hyuga!" His father shouted. Hiashi was forced to agree.

"But she is the heir. Hopefully she will grow into her role." He stated, hoping to end the discussion.

"That may be, but let's not forget your youngest. I believe she may have the qualities needed to lead the clan." His father was unwilling to let the discussion end.

' _You mean easier to mold into the heir you want.'_ Hiashi looked at his father, a mask set so he couldn't read his thoughts and emotions. "Be that as it may, it is still too early. Hanabi is only three years old and Hinata is only eight. It is possible that Hinata could change in that time."

"We waited long enough. She has shown no progress. I warned you this would happen…" He was cut off.

"That is final! Hinata will remain heir until she proves unfit and unable to change!" His son commanded, ending the discussion. His father left it at that for now.

* * *

Hanabi was walking down the hall until she saw her Onee opening the gate and leaving all alone. _'Onee-Sama, what are you doing?'_ Hanabi thought as she followed after her dearest elder sister.

She followed her sister all the way to training ground 3, hiding behind the trees, seeing elder sister doing the same watching something, or someone. _'What is she doing in a place like this…?'_ Hanabi asked, her eyes following her sister's line of sight, only to see the boy her caretaker warned her about.

She watched as the boy made hand signs and shouted. "Bushin no jutsu!" But nothing happened. She watched the boy repeat the same signs again and again, no success being made with each attempt.

' _Wasn't he the one…?'_ She thought back to when the shop owner was yelling at him. _'Why is Onee-sama watching him?'_ She looked at her elder sister who was sporting a blush. _'Onee-sama...'_

Hanabi couldn't understand why her sister was watching the boy they were told to stay away from, with a longing in her eyes that seemed similar, but different to how she always looked at her. She ran away. _'Onee-sama, it's his fault you're weak. You're watching him when you should be training to get better.'_ She blamed the demon child for her sister's weakness, her ideal image of her sister was crushed.

Once back at the compound, Hanabi changed and started training, restlessly hitting the training tree as thoughts of her sister invaded her mind. How she seemed so beautiful and strong until now. How her invincible elder sister was beaten to a pulp by a branch member.

She started striking faster and faster, harder and harder as she remembered the look her sister gave to _**…that boy.**_

' _I won't be like you! I won't be weak! I won't let anything distract me from my destiny.'_

Higure watched his other granddaughter in satisfaction. _'Yes Hanabi, get stronger and surpass that failure sister of yours. Fulfill your destiny.'_

* * *

Later that night, Higure dragged a bruised Hanabi to her father's room. The little girl thought she was in trouble for training on her own before her training officially started.

Hiashi was surprised to find his youngest bruised and in training clothes.

"Hiashi, I believe it is time we start Hanabi's official training." His father told him, surprising the young girl.

* * *

It's been a few months since Hanabi started her own training and since then, she's started distancing herself from Hinata. Hinata was currently at the academy, thinking about how her adorable little sister has changed. _'Hanabi-Chan's been so distant lately, did I do something wrong?'_ She thought. She missed her little sister. The only person in her family who showed her real love like their mother used to do.

'Maybe if I help her out with her training, she'll start to cheer up more. She's been so depressed lately.' Hinata smiled at the thought of teaching her little sister their family style.

"If the world was going to end tomorrow, who would you like to spend your last day with?" Asked her sensei, bringing her out of her musings.

"Aw... give me a break. Like that's really going to happen." Her beloved spoke up and she forgot all of her personal problems at hearing his voice.

"It's hypothetical. Just imagine the moon was going to fall." Her sensei responded.

"If it's the end of the world. I'd rather have a big piece of meat fall on us rather than the moon!" Shouted Choji, causing everyone to laugh.

"Alright everyone, write down who you want to spend your last day on earth with." Iruka told everyone. Hinata looked at her blank paper and immediately thought of her little sister, but before she could write it down, an image of blond boy with blue eyes flash in her mind. Turning towards where her crush sat she thought.

' _I wonder who he's going to put.'_ She blushed and thought about putting his name on her paper. _'A whole day with Naruto-Kun.'_ She thought dreamily as she messed with the pen in her hands, debating whether or not to put his name.

'Boy, I'm stumped. I never even knew my Kaa-san and Tou-san, and I don't have any friends' Naruto thought, he then started to fold the paper up.

Once he got it as he wanted, he threw the now paper airplane at the open window. It passed right by Hinata and as he watched it, he thought. _'I wonder who she's going to put...'_ He wondered, looking at the only girl and really, only person, in their class that was nice to him all the time. He liked her a lot, but she would always go red and look uncomfortable whenever he approached her. _'I wonder if she's allergic to me...'_ Was the off thought got as he sensed a weird, fuzzy feeling, he got from the young girl.

As the airplane passed her, Hinata jumped in surprise as she watched it fly out the window and into the open sky. "Hey Naruto, don't throw that out!" Iruka-Sensei scolded.

Her Naruto-Kun just gave him a look of uninterested and unknown to everyone. He felt slight annoyance at that. It hurt being reminded that you're all alone. _'It's not like anyone would want to spend their last day on earth with me. I'm sure everyone else would rather spend it with someone else anyway. Even if I did put someone down...'_ He briefly looked to Sakura who put the Temee's name down. _'…No one wants to be with me.'_

"What's the point. I mean, there's no way the world is going to end." The blond replied, hiding his hurt behind a mask as Iruka tried to argue that it's all make believe. Hinata smiled at her crush as she started writing down the person she wants to spend her last day on earth with.

She finished writing the name and blushed, her paper read. "Naruto Uzumaki"

' _I'll spend my last day with you Naruto-Kun. Even if no one else wants you, I do and I always will.'_ Hinata blushed as she watched her beloved argue with their teacher.

* * *

Naruto and the rest of the class was dismissed, he looked over to the desk where Iruka-Sensei was sorting out the sheets of paper for who would want to spend their last day on earth with.

A soft breeze blew through the room and one unlucky paper flew on the floor right by Naruto's feet. He went to pick up the paper only to stand frozen as the name on it read. "Naruto Uzumaki"

His whole body felt like he was going to cry, as the words shocked him to his vary core. _'Someone cares about me!'_ His mind screamed, never having truly thought that someone would ever want to spend their last day on earth with him.

"Naruto?" Iruka called and Naruto snapped out of his stupor.

"Oh sorry Iruka-Sensei." He picked up the sheet and slipped into the stake of paper on the desk. "Here you go." Naruto smiled.

"Thanks, you know how about once I'm done we get some ramen?" His favourite teacher asked, after all he was offering him free Ramen.

" **YIPPEE!"** He jumped up down running outside to wait for Iruka, when Naruto left the room though Iruka never noticed the odd occurrence of the door shutting after an excited Naruto ran out.

Naruto just stood on the other side of the door leaning on it for support, his eyes slightly hollow. His hand went into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. Opening it, there was only a single name on it that read Naruto Uzumaki.

His blue orbs started to get water as he looked at the paper. _'Why did I even take it; it could just be a prank.'_ His heart broke at the thought.

He tried to rationalise why it had his name, he considered that Iruka-Sensei was the one to write it, but that went out the window when he saw that it was someone else's penmanship.

He walked down the hallway and passed a bin, as he passed he went to put the paper in the bin. _'Like anyone could really care what happens to me.'_ Was his teary thought. But just before he threw the paper away pulled it back hugging it to his chest.

' _If there really is someone out that cares though...'_ Was his silent thought. He cursed the fact that you weren't required to write who you were down, hopping deep down that it was real, that some truly cared for him.

* * *

Later that day, Hinata happily went looking for her sister to help her train, finding her hitting the training tree, she went up and asked. "Hanabi-Chan, want me to help you train?" Hinata smiled before an old voice broke her from her thoughts.

"I think that will be inappropriate. You have your own training to get to Hinata." Her grandfather said disapprovingly.

Hinata frowned and looked at her little sister. "Yes Ojii-sama." She answered back quietly and tamely, left to do her own training.

' _You won't be corrupting Hanabi with your weakness any longer Hinata.'_ Her grandfather thought before he looked at Hanabi, who was scowling.

' _How can you be so weak Onee…. Hinata.'_ Hanabi scowled at her former idol.

"Hanabi, I'm sure you won't neglect your training like that?" Her grandfather stated, pointing out not so subtly to not follow in her sister's footsteps.

"Yes Ojii-sama." Hanabi obediently stated as her grandfather began her training.

* * *

 **Omake Alternative Timeline Part 7**

* * *

Hinata and Naruto were now ten years old. They were sitting, hugging each other by the koi pound. Hiashi and Hitomi passed the two budding love birds as she watched her daughter in the arms of the man she loved, she smiled. "Awe, look at that Hiashi-Kun. At this rate, they'll be boyfriend and girlfriend before you know it."

Unfortunately, even after all these years, all the smiles that his adored daughter gave because that boy, Hiashi still hates the boy that stole his precious daughter from him. He sent a Byakugan glare at Naruto's back, causing a shiver to run up the boy's spine.

However, Hiashi's intent to scare the boy away from his daughter backfired when Hinata felt her beloved shiver.

"Naruto-Kun are you cold? You just shivered." Her pale lavender orbs looked into his blue ones with concern.

"I'm alright Hina-Hime, I just felt a chill is all." He told his beloved. At his words, Hinata got out of her Naruto-Kun's embrace, much to his dismay. But all his worries disappeared when Hinata straddled herself on Naruto's lap, then hugged her beloved, glowing a bright red as she snuggled into his neck to hide her face.

"T-There we go…I-I'll keep my Naru-Kun nice and warm." She spoke into his neck, hugging him tighter to give her warmth to him.

Naruto blushed at the intimate gesture and just hugged his beloved Hime back, leaning his head on hers and inhaling her lovely aroma.

Hitomi had stars in her eyes as the two acted more like lovers than anyone else she seen before. She pulled out her hidden camera from a seal Kushina gave her as she took the latest addition to their NaruHina Album.

Hiashi's reaction was the complete opposite. Fire burned in his eyes as he marched over to kill the boy who was violating his precious daughter. _'How dare he get into such an indecent position with my daughter. I'll kill him!'_ He prepared a gentle fist strike to finally get his daughter back from the evil boy's clutches.

Only a strong hand stopped him, gripping on his shoulder and causing the Hyuga head slight pain. He turned to see his loving wife giving him a sickly sweet smile. "Hiashi-Kun…. do anything to break those two up and…" She sang, her smile and sweet voice made it even scarier.

Sweat dropped from the man's head and then another before an entire waterfall came down. He sulked his way to his youngest to cheer himself up. He may have lost one daughter to that boy, but at least he had another little princess to spoil.

* * *

For the past week Hiashi has been doing everything he could to hold off the inevitable that was Naruto asking his princess Hinata to be his girlfriend.

He would send the boy on wild goose chases all over the village when he visited. He would make his nephew Neji spar with the boy whenever he could and would have someone lead him away with Ramen, which the boy would follow to the end of the earth.

Hinata, aware of what her father was doing, was pissed that he was cutting into her Naruto-Kun time finally decided to punish her good father for keeping her beloved Naruto-Kun away from where he belongs.

"Oh Hanabi-Chan, I need you to do something for me." She sang to her lovely sister; She was all too happy to help her beloved elder sister out.

Hanabi ran into her father's office squealing. **"TOU-SAN!"** Hiashi smiled at his little firecracker and picked up his youngest daughter, swinging her around once.

"What is it my little firecracker?" He asked. He loved spending time with his daughter.

"You're not going to believe it." She stated, her silver eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Try me Hanabi-Chan." Her father started putting his firecracker down. However, he dropped her when he she said something that all but destroyed the man.

" **I'M GETTING MARRIED TOU-SAN!"** She shouted with excitement, giggling even after her father dropped her on the floor.

The Hyuga head froze. First his eldest was taken from him and now his youngest. No he couldn't let it happen, but he was so shocked from the news that he felt as if his world came apart piece by piece and his firecracker's next words filled him with pure rage.

" **YEAH ISN'T IT GREAT? I'M MARRYING KONOHAMARU-KUN!"** She told her father, blushing at the mention of the Sandaime's grandson.

Finally, having a name, the clan head roared. **"I'll kill that bastard! How dare he try and steal my daughter!"**

However, he was completed destroyed at what his youngest told him next. **"Tou-san! If you hurt Konohamaru-Kun, I'll hate you forever!"**

The man froze as his youngest daughter declared that s-she would… 'Forever, forever…' The word played in his head as the realization that he lost his youngest to a boy to.

" **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** His scream of agony vibrated all throughout Konoha, causing the whole village to stop dead.

"What happened!?" His wife came in only to look shocked at her husband's sorry state. Her eldest walked in beside her and held out her arms as she kneeled down.

"Good job Hanabi-Chan." She told her little sister who squealed as she ran into her Onee-sama's arms.

As Hinata hugged her Imouto for a good job, she smiled at her father's state. His pure eyes stared out blankly as his soul floated up from his mouth. _'That will teach you not to get in the way of me and my Naruto-Kun.'_ She smiled evilly as part one of her revenge plan was complete. _'Now for part two…'_

"Don' worry Kaa-san, Tou-san just found out Hanabi-Chan wanted to marry Konohamaru-Kun." Agreeing with her Onee's words, Hanabi looked at her Kaa-san with sparkling eyes.

"Yeah Kaa-san, I'm going to marry Konoha-Kun." She giggled.

All thought of her husband's condition vanished as a big smile made its way on her face. "Really? My god, I'll get the documents to betroth the two of you. Oh both my daughters have already found their man." She ran out the room and Hiashi's soul seemed to break in two at the words.

Hinata and Hanabi smiled viciously at their dear father, both having similar thoughts.

' _That will teach you to mess with Onee-sama!'_ His youngest thought. She may love her father, but she loved her Onee more and besides, Hinata-Onee-sama told her she would get to spend the rest of her life Konohamaru-Kun.

' _Now no one will keep me from my precious.'_ Was Hinata's thought as she dreamed about her beloved Naru-Kun.

" **YES, GRANDBABIES!"** They heard their mother shout in the compound, Hinata got a faraway look in her eyes at the thought.

' _Soon, very soon…'_ As dreams of her and her Naruto-Kun's beloved children came to mind.

Hiashi spent the rest of his days a shell of his former self, unable to do anything to stop his daughters from leaving him for those boys. Even as he walked his daughters down the aisle, he was forced to accept the fact his beloved daughters were no longer his and he cried for their loss until he was given another chance by spoiling his grandchildren.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Yes, this chapter was inspired by the anime ep 389, I wanted to really show Hanabi's developing from her cute self that adores her elder sister, to someone who distanced herself and hates her elder sister.

Also got a bit of development in on Sasuke and Higure.

I have good news, good news, good news and bad news.

First good news is this turned into one big chapter with +20,000 words which I split into separate 3 chapter, which I will upload one at a time, since I get overload with alerts that take over three hours to go through if I upload more than one chapter at time.

Second good news finally reaching graduation after that, which I'm sure a lot of people are excited about.

Third Good news I set up all my character profiles as well as the updated Bio for the Hyuga clan on my tumbler, so visit narhinafan Blog on tumbler to have look.

Bad news is I go back to uni on October 3rd so my writing time will be cut short.

 **Please Review**

 **Naruto and Hinata Forever:)**


	15. Lost

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did, I would have given Naruto a somewhat better reason for never having gotten to know Hinata better for years, like being torn to befriend her.**

 **An Uzumaki Tale**

 **Arc 4: Academy Days**

 **Chapter 15: Lost**

* * *

 **Two years later**

* * *

It was two years and Hinata was starting to develop more as a woman. She now wore a baggy jacket that was too big for her, much to Hira's protest that it wouldn't catch a certain boy's attention.

Hinata always blushed. She was afraid of what Naruto-Kun would think if he saw. She misguidedly envied the other girls in her class who had yet to develop anywhere close to her in certain areas.

Hinata was leaving, before she was stopped by her father. "Hinata, make sure you come straight home today. Hanabi will be joining us for training."

The Hyuga princess smiled at that. Since Hanabi started her own training, she hasn't gotten to spend much time with her little sister. She looked forward to it and hoped to fix the rift that formed between the two. "Yes Otou-sama." She bowed before leaving. She had a feeling that this might be a good day… how wrong she was.

Before she left, she was stopped by a boy a year older than her. He had nothing covering his forehead, showing it was unmarked and he was a member of the main branch. He was wearing a fancy grey kimono. He had short spiky black hair, the white pupil less eyes of her clan, which had a dark glint to them as he gave the Hyuga heir a smile that sent shivers down her spine.

"Hey beautiful, how about walking to school with this handsome guy today?" He boasted, eyeing Hinata's chest, only to scowl as he saw it covered.

The young girl felt violated as the young boy tried to eye her up. He was the second reason she started wearing baggy clothes.

"G-Good morning Yakan-San, I…rather not. I have some places to visit before going to the academy." She tried to walk past him, but he grabbed her arm. She looked at the boy. He was the heir to the Tsuki noble family, almost as influential within the clan as her own, the head family. She despised him. He used to be the ring leader behind the other main branch children bullying her, but he was also popular with the girls and as soon as her breasts started showing because she was an early bloomer, he started being nicer to her, refusing to take no for an answer when she rejected his advancements.

"Hey now, then how about we meet up and get something to eat after academy? " He asked, giving her a smile that would have made there more shallow girls crumble. Hinata was not like those girls, however.

"Unfortunately, I have training with Otou-sama and Hanabi-Chan right after and can't afford to be late, so I have to come straight home." Hinata told him without a stutter, hoping he would leave her alone.

Unfortunately, he refused to take the hint. "In that case I could walk you back." He smiled, a glint coming from his teeth like a certain green jumpsuit wearing Jonin.

"I'm afraid I must be going now. I doubt I would see you on the way home." She stated, shrugging him off and making a run for it.

The boy scowled at the Hyuga heir. "You will be mine Hinata, just you wait." He stated, glaring at the girl who is considered the most beautiful of her age group within the clan and most beautiful in the academy.

Luckily, Hinata was too much of a wallflower for anyone else to take the wrong kind of interest in her at the moment.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha was currently standing on the dock on the lake in the now abandoned Uchiha section of town. Steam was rising from the lake's surface as he finished his morning training.

He turned around to start his day at the academy, as he did, he made extra sure to look at all empty houses and stalls his family once inhabited, now empty because of _**that man.**_

He could remember it all clearly as he looked the old section changed to what it was before the tragedy that befell his once great clan. He could see his little cousins playing, his Uruchi-Oba-san and Teyaki-Oji-san, cooking their early morning bread and setting it up themselves ready to sell, his mom giving him his lunch box before he left.

And _**him,**_ the man he admired and loved most all. The man who did this to him and his family, giving him that same smile he always did as he poked him on the forehead with a _'See you later Otouto'._

The kind man's smile, then changed to an emotionless face masked with blood. _'Okaa-san, Otou-san I'll make him pay. I will avenge you and the rest of our clan.'_

The children that were playing disappeared one by one, being replaced with the lifeless bodies of that night. The streets changed to blood red, his smiling Oba-san and Oji-san disappeared and they too were replaced with the corpses they left behind that night.

Then finally, his mom and dad disappeared and he stood there, seeing them the same way he did that night. Unmoving, red staining their clothes and more importantly, the man who caused it.

He felt a burn in his eyes as he looked at the man who murdered his family, looking back at him with Sharingan eyes. _'I promise, I will avenge all of you.'_ He thought as he fell deeper into the curse of hatred. His former home went back to its now normal abandoned state, but his eyes were focused on the image of the man who made it that way, still in front of him.

He reminded of what he lost, of his goal. That he was an avenger. He continued his journey, letting his hatred fester for his family's murder.

As he walked his usual route to the academy, he got an unexpected surprise. "Hello there!" Came a cheerful voice from one of the houses that was vacant before.

Turning, he saw a young woman in her teens waving at him with a smile. She had long brown hair that reached down passed her back. She had a roundish face that reminded him of his mom and black onyx eyes that sparkled as they looked at him.

She was wearing a purple tank top and blue shorts with a white apron tied around her neck.

His brow raised in confusion at the smiling woman, who was not on his usual route to the academy. _'Who is she? I've never seen her before.'_ He thought in confusion. Checking that he was still on his usual route, he was just going to ignore her, but while he was checking, the woman walked almost all the way to him.

"Hello there. I just moved here, are you one of my new neighbours? It's so nice to meet you." She smiled and for a split second he saw his mother smiling back at him.

"Humm." He responded and was just about to walk away.

"Oh where are my manners, I'm Mizui Sensu. It's a pleasure to meet you, I hope we will get along." She held out her hand and Sasuke looked at the woman curiously, before he turned away.

"Sasuke Uchiha" He answered for no real reason. The woman frowned slightly as he refused to shake her hand.

"Well Sasuke-Kun I hope you…" She was cut off when the last Uchiha asked.

"What are you doing?" His tone was cold as he stared at his so called new neighbour.

"Why, I just moved here." She said, there was a slight dismay in her voice at the cold tone he gave her along with a slight glare.

"I meant why? Don't you know what happened here?" The woman's eyes shimmered for a second as she shook her head.

"No, this place was in our budget so I purchased the place. It was surprisingly cheap, but it was all we could really afford." She told him.

That made sense to Sasuke. Anyone who knew what happened refused to live near his old clan's section, saying it was cursed or haunted.

"Well the Uchiha clan was murdered a few years ago. That's why that house was sold for so little!" He snapped, his eyes burning with anger at the memory of that night.

Mizui's was silent before she apologized her voice slightly broken. "I-I'm sorry I didn't know, I-I…lost my whole village to bandits three years ago. I was the only survivor." She was almost crying now as she remembered her old home. "S-so I'm…sorry for bringing…up any unwanted memories. I know what it's like to lose everyone you ever cared about."

Sasuke was taken aback. He felt bad for seeing the woman cry, especially since she was like him. "I'm sorry, I just wasn't expecting to see anyone move in here after what happened." The Uchiha apologized, sympathetic to the loss of family.

"No, it's alright…considering what happened, I can see why you are surprised to see me…Not many people would like to live near a place where something like that happened." She told him, putting on a fake smile.

"If you ever need to someone to talk to, my doors always open. It would be nice to have a friend. I'm still new to village so I don't know many people yet." She offered. She was hoping he would accept, she could really use the company.

Sasuke thought it over. _'It would be nice, but I can't let myself be distracted from my goal.'_

"I'm sorr…" He was cut off by a loud shout.

" **KAA-CHAN!"** A little boy shouted as he ran to the woman's leg, clinging to her. **"I'M HUNGRY!"** He whined.

The woman only smiled as she responded. "In a bit Tai-Chan, I'm greeting our new neighbour." The boy gasped, turning to Sasuke. He had the same hair and eyes as his mother with a round face.

The boy ran and grabbed Sasuke shorts. "Cool, you're our new neighbour? Hey, are you a ninja? Kaa-chan said this village is filled with amazing ninja that keep us safe. Oh, can you teach me how to be ninja, pleaseee?" The boy no older than three questioned with the speed and enthusiasm only child possessed, looking at the Uchiha with pleading eyes.

When Sasuke looked at the boy, he saw his younger self. The one that died that night _'Please Nii-san, can you train me now?'_ His younger self whined.

Sasuke pushed his old self away and changed back to the avenger he was turning to the new boy that asked him the questions.

"Te Te Tai-Chan, that's no way to greet a guest." His mother giggled and she held on to the boy's shoulders, stopping him from hugging the last Uchiha as he bounced up and down.

"Sorry, this is my son Taichi Sensu. Say high Tai-Chan, this is Sasuke-Kun." She told him politely.

"Hi! I'm Tai-Chan… pleased to meet you." He bowed awkwardly. Addressing himself the same way his mother always addressed him since it's all he's ever gone by and he was too young to understand that wasn't his proper name.

Sasuke looked at the boy for a second and then the woman. _'So we aren't the same after all.'_ He thought as he looked at the happy family.

"Hey, so are your ninja? Van you teach me please?!" He begged his hands together as he gave the puppy pout that always makes his mother say yes.

"Sorry about that. He didn't really have anyone close to his own age to play with in our old village and you're the closest he's ever met to his age so far." She apologized as she scolded her son gently. "Now Tai-Chan, give him time to answer."

"Sorry…"he said, shyly kicking his foot as he watched his new friend.

Sasuke kept remembering his own mother and how she used to say the same whenever… _'NO! Those days are gone now forever.'_

"So where's his Tou-San?" He asked curiously. But it proved the wrong choice of words to say, as both mother and child showed saddened expressions.

Taichi was the first to answer. "He...is not here…I-I…don't have a… Tou-san." The boy sniffled, about to cry, but he wouldn't. He had to be strong for his mother.

Mizui looked at her son, a few tears dropped as she gave her reply. "He's…not with us…he died…before Taichi was born… Tai-Chan's all I have left of him and my home village now." She told Sasuke, making the boy's stomach drop.

' _Stupid… look what you did…I should have just walked away.'_ He told himself. It was too late to do that, but he had to at least fix what he did.

He looked at the boy and woman and saw noticed something odd. _'She's so young. Does that mean she had him when she was my age, or…'_ He ignored his thoughts, he let his curiosity do enough damage already.

"To answer your question, Taichi. No, I'm not a ninja yet, but I am training to become one at the academy now." He decided to answer the boy's earlier questions. It was the least he could do for them answering his.

The boy's eyes lit up and he exclaimed. "Really? What's the academy?! Is it fun?" He asked again, his mother was the one to answer.

"The academy is where one goes to train to become a ninja. In a few years, Sasuke-Kun will be a full-fledged ninja." His mother answered.

" **COOL!** Can I go there to become a ninja pretty please? I'll be good, I promise." He pleaded to his mother with the puppy dog eyes No jutsu.

His mother just giggled. "Ok, but not until you're older, ok?" She then looked at Sasuke and whispered "Thank you."

Sasuke looked away with a slight blush, embarrassed. It felt just like how his mother used to tell him and he was embarrassed.

"Hey, can you play with me pleaseee?" Taichi asked, his eyes sparkling. Once again Sasuke was reminded of his old self, the one he kept buried so he could focus on his own goal.

"Tai-Chan, Sasuke needs to go to the academy now so he can become a full-fledged ninja. You can play with him later." Mizui told her son.

"Awww!" he pouted.

"Maybe he can play later, but now I think we took enough of his time. Sasuke-Kun needs to go to the academy to become a Ninja remember." His mother told him.

The boy cheered up and Sasuke smiled as he left.

"Tai-Chan say goodbye." His mother reminded him.

The boy smiled as he shouted. "By Sasu…Sasu…." He couldn't remember the name and then a light bulb appeared above his head. **"Bye Sasugay-Kun!"** Causing Sasuke to fall over as his mother giggled.

"Tai-Chan it's Sasuke-Kun." Mizui admonished her son.

"But that's what I said..." He whined.

"No, it's Sasu-ke-Kun." The young mother said slowly so her son could follow.

"Sasu-ke-Kun?" He repeated his head titling to the side, confused. _'What's the difference? Oh well.'_

"Bye Sasuke-Kun!" He shouted, but was confused as the last Uchiha was gone from sight.

"Where'd he go?" He looked around for his new friend. His mother giggling at his antics as he looked everywhere he could, even inside an empty plant pot.

"Better get used to it Tai-Chan, ninja are good at disappearing." His mother sang and he looked up in excitement.

"Really?! That's so cool! I'm going to learn how to do that!" He shouted, a sparkle in his eyes that warmed his mother's heart.

"I'm sure you will, Tai-Chan." She told her only light. He was what kept her together after she lost her family and love. He was all she had left and all that kept her from her despair. _'Sasuke-Kun, I hope I can help you.'_ She thought, hoping she could help the lost soul of the boy that experienced the same pain as her.

Sasuke walked away, troubled by the feelings he was getting, feelings that he thought were long dead. _'Damn it Sasuke! What are you doing? Remember, you are avenger. You don't have time to play silly games like this, remember your goal.'_ For the first time since he lost his family, Sasuke couldn't keep his mind focused on his desire to kill that man. Instead, he saw Mizui and her son laughing and smiling. The image then turned to his own family, him, his mother, father and his brother.

A lone tear dropped for the first time since that night as Sasuke remembered the happier times he lost and the betrayal of the brother he loves so much.

* * *

When Sasuke entered his classroom, he was immediately greeted to his biggest fan girl with pink hair. "Good morning Sasuke-Kun!" She squealed and Sasuke felt a tick mark appear as all the girls in his class, except one Hyuga, swarmed over him.

' _Why me?'_ He dreaded as his annoying fan girls said "Sasuke-Kun this and Sasuke-Kun that." _'When will it end.'_ He was ok with it when he was younger. They were still annoying, but manageable. _'But now they don't leave me alone. Especially that pink haired one. I think she followed me home a few times.'_ He shivered. He just couldn't stand his fan girls and if it wasn't for the fact he needed to go to the academy to get stronger, he would have left, just to get away from them.

He brushed them off and walked past them ignoring them, which caused several of them to swoon over him.

Feeling a familiar pair of eyes on him, he glares at his self-proclaimed rival _'Naruto Uzumaki'_ He didn't know why, but whenever he saw him the by trying so hard, despite being the dead last, he feels this unnatural hatred in him and yet also feels some sort of companionship with the boy that was also alone. ' _Dobe should just give up, a clan less orphan would never amount to anything.'_ He told himself, memories of Naruto's desperate attempts to beat him came to mind. _'You're just a loser.'_

As he and his rival glared at one another, a loud proclamation snapped both boys out of their staring contest. **"Sasuke-Kun I LOVE YOU! PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!"** Shouted a pink haired girl.

Both Sasuke and Naruto looked at the girl in confusion. _'What?'_ Both thought at the same time.

With that declaration, chaos started. **"HANDS OFF FOREHEAD! SASUKE-KUN'S MINE!"** Shouted Ino.

" **IN YOUR DREAMS INO PIG, HE'S MINE!"** Sakura screeched back hurting, Sasuke's ears.

" **NO, HE'S MINE!"** Shouted another girl.

Then all hell broke loose and the girls started pulling each other's hair, scratching each other and fighting over who Sasuke belongs to.

Sasuke quickly made his way to his seat in the corner as the girls pummelled each other, his only thought was how much of drag it was dealing with those stupid fan girls.

Naruto was having a different reaction. _'Wait love?! I knew they liked him, but love?'_ He looked at the girls, never really knowing what love meant, he could feel the girl's jealousy to one another. _'Is that what love is?'_ He looked at the Uchiha who was annoyed at the girl's actions and remembered he felt a similar feeling whenever he saw the girl's crowd around the last Uchiha.

' _If that's the case, if I do what they do… will I be loved?'_ He asked himself and then looked at who would be the best girl to go after.

His eyes briefly landed on a lavender eyed girl. _'Hinata's always nice to me, but she's also scared. I don't want to cause her trouble.'_ He liked the girl a lot and thought they could be friends, but he could always feel fear from her whenever he got near or even looked at her. His point was proven when she turned red and looked away from him. _'I wish she wasn't so scared of me, but she does look cute…No bad Naruto, you shouldn't enjoy making her scared.'_

His self-scolding was cut off by a loud **"SHANNARO!"** He looked to see Sakura having hit away three fan girls at once.

Something about seeing the scene gave him a familiar feeling. Sakura's hair turned a bright shade of red and her face got rounder for a second. He felt this way before as he looked at the girl only for her appearance to turn back too normal.

Naruto shook his head. He would end up looking at Sakura and feeling something familiar about her, but he had no idea why. He looked at the girl again, making his choice, hoping that she would be nicer to him and hopefully treat him like she does Sasuke.

* * *

After a few minutes of fighting Iruka appeared and with his big head no jutsu, courtesy of the Akimichi clan, he was able to break up the **"First Great Fan Girl War For Sasuke-Kun"** which is what the boys of the class came to call that hell, which made each of them develop a fear of girls.

It was now the end of the day, every girl, but Hinata had tears, scratches and messy hair from their early fighting.

Hinata was watching her Naruto before she left for her training, watched him go up to Sakura. It wasn't anything new, he always tried to be friends with the popular girl, but her stomach dropped for some reason as he did.

"Hey Sakura-Chan, would you like to go out with me?" Naruto asked, smiling.

Hinata felt her heartbreak and small tears well up as her beloved asked another girl out. All the boys, even Sasuke, looked at Naruto as if he had gone crazy and pitied him for asking the biggest fan girl of the class out.

Sakura looked at the blond boy in shock before she answered. **"WHAT THE HELL MADE YOU THINK I WOULD EVER DATE A LOSER LIKE YOU? I'M SASUKE-KUN'S ONLY!"** She wailed, punching Naruto in the face and sending him flying.

All the guys winced as Naruto was hit by the enraged Sakura. Hinata was worried for her crush, but deep down she was happy he was rejected.

' _Ow! I was only asking you to hang out.'_ The boy thought, as he rubbed his head _'Oh well, I'll try again another time. Hopefully when she's less cranky.'_ He thought. In his mind he thought if he kept trying like they did for Sasuke, she would one day say yes. _'She'll say yes eventually if I keep at it. Just like she does for Temee.'_

Hinata ran out quickly before she broke down, having the love of her life admit he liked someone else hurt so much. It felt as if her heart was ripped in two, all her energy drained away and the warmth went down her face as her tears fall freely. _'It's no wonder he likes Sakura. I'm too much of a coward to even talk to him properly.'_

* * *

She made it home in recorded time and a servant greeted her. "Hinata-Sama. Hiashi-Sama and Hanabi-Sama are waiting for you in the training room." She looked at the servant. wiping her eyes quickly.

' _I forgot I have training with Otou-sama and Hanabi-Chan today.'_ Reluctantly, she went to get her training gear on. She had no energy, but she couldn't disappoint her father any more than she already has.

Hinata entered the training room. Her father and grandfather as well as her little sister were waiting for her.

She bowed to them. "Hinata, get ready. We will start with a spar between you and Hanabi." Her father told her and she dumbly nodded. He could tell something was wrong with her, but he couldn't stop the match now. His father, smiled knowing Hanabi will have an easy victory.

Hinata stepped up and bowed to her sister, taking the Juken stance. She looked at her sister's eyes, only to see the same dark gaze like that of the rest of her family, as if she was looking down at her. Gone were the once warm, welcoming eyes filled with sibling love, now replaced with a loathing of her. _'Hanabi-Chan.. what happened to you?'_ Hinata thought.

"Begin!" Her grandfather started the match. Hanabi charged forward and Hinata was unprepared, only just managing to deflect a palm strike to her stomach that Hanabi threw without hesitation.

Hinata weaved and parried what attacks she could, but her body felt heavy because of emotional state she was in due to Naruto's unexpected confession to Sakura.

But more than that, she was shaken in the look her once adorable little sister had. She didn't hesitate to strike, instead her sister mercilessly kept attacking her. Hanabi wasn't fighting her sister, but an enemy that needed to be defeated. Hinata could see that Hanabi held no more love for her. She almost broke down then and there, but she pushed her sadness and kept fighting.

She parried a strike, seeing an opening she went on the offensive, putting her all into the attack like her father taught her to. But as her hit was about to land, she hesitated. _'Hinata promise me, you will look after Hanabi-Chan'_ Her mother's last request to her came through her mind and her attack slowed to a crawl.

Hanabi started to push her back. She saw several opening she could have used to turn the match around, but the promise she made to her mother, images of a loving sister, she's looked after since she was born flashed for her head stopping her cold whenever she went to fight back. _'I promised Okasan…I'll be the best…sister ever.'_ Her younger voice spoke the words she told her mother just before she lost her forever.

' _I can't do it; I can't hurt my only Imouto.'_ Hanabi started pushing her back as Hinata's resolve crumbled. She was more furious than before, her eyes showing nothing but hate for her once dear Onee. Even though Hanabi's eyes were now filled with hate, all she could see was the once smiling three old that always bugged her to play. The one that she would often sleep with. The last family she had left in this house.

As Hanabi pushed her back, the other two Hyuga's in the room watched, amazed.

"They're supposed to be five years apart in age." One of them stated as the youngest pushed the oldest daughter back with little effort, unaware of Hinata's struggle.

"Hanabi-Sama is quite amazing…" The other one replied. As he said it, Hanabi landed a direct blow to her Onee's stomach, knocking her down.

Hinata, emotional exhausted from seeing her love go out of her reach and her little sister no longer loving her, was unable to get back up.

Her grandfather smiled evilly in victory. _'Well done Hanabi. Your training has paid off. You shall soon replace that failure as the Hyuga clan's true heiress.'_

"Pathetic." Hanabi called her sister. Hearing those words, Hinata froze. Looking at her sister dead in the eye, she saw only detest for her weak failure of a sister as she looked down at her like the rest of her family.

Turning to her father, she saw him shake his head in disappointment. His eyes filled with disappointment as he left, not bothering to see if his daughter was ok.

Hinata's head bowed before she started to cry as everyone else watched. Her caretaker Ko was the only one who tried to help her, but she ran before he could get to her.

"Hinata-Sama!" He shouted to no avail. The little girl just ran and ran.

* * *

Hinata was running as fast as she could. She didn't know where she was going. She had no destination in mind. She just wanted to run, to escape from her family's disappointment to disappear. _'Why? First I lost Kaa-san, then Tou-san, Naruto-Kun and Hanabi-Chan. Why? Why am I so weak? Why am I such a failure?'_ Fresh tears were falling from her eyes as she ran. _'I wish I would just disappear. No one wants me; no one needs me.'_

Then it happened. She ran right into someone. The force of the crash sent her flying back. She heard a splash and looking at the person she just bumped into, she recognized them.

Three boys were looking at her in shock and she remembered them from the same day her beloved Naruto-Kun saved her for the first time. She was scared. The boys looked down at the source of the splashing sound where a now ruined ice cream was on the floor.

The boys dragged the young Hyuga into the woods near the academy. Hinata was too scared to do anything as memories of when she first met these boys came to mind. How they bullied her and insulted for no good reason.

"Hey, you!" One of them shouted, causing Hinata to shake in fear.

"I'm sorry." She squeaked her head bowed, looking at her feet in fear.

"Hold on, she's that Hyuga girl, isn't she?" One of them questioned. Hinata was afraid they recognized her from that day.

"Yeah, she's got those weird eyes." Stated another one. It hurt being insulted, but what could she do? She was defenceless.

"She must be Neji's cousin then." One of them spoke. Hinata was relieved they didn't recognize her, but that quickly went away at what they said next.

"She's probably stuck up like him too." She wasn't like that as they kept judging her, just like her family did.

"Yeah, I bet she thinks she's better than us because of her family and talent." One of them said, just like all those years ago when she first met those boys.

"N-No…I'm…not like that at all, I swear." She squeaked in fear. She couldn't deal with this. Her family hated her and now these boys hated her. _'Why does everyone hate me? What did I do wrong?'_ She wanted to run and that's just what she did. She pushed and passed the nearest boy, trying to get away, but he just grabbed her, pulling her back.

"Nooo!" She screamed as they pulled her back into their circle, surrounding her so she can't get away.

"Trying to run off without telling us your sorry huh…that's not cool." One them said as the young girl looked down in fear.

' _But I did say I was sorry.'_ She thought. She said she was sorry, what more could she do? _'Why do they have to pick. Is it because I'm weak, because I'm a failure?'_

One of the boys put his hand on Hinata's head, griping it hard and with a push he sent the Hyuga to her knees.

"Go on apologize." The leader demanded, looking down at their victim.

"And be nice about it too." The other boy whose ice cream she knocked over said.

"Do it now." The last boy demanded as they surrounded her.

On her knees, Hinata was scared. The boys had her surrounded with no way out. "I'm sorry." She squeaked, but it wasn't good enough for her tormenters.

"No good enough, say it like you mean it." The leader demanded, taking sick pleasure in her torment.

' _But I did mean it.'_ One of the other boys pushed her head down until she could taste the dirt below her.

"Apologize!" He demanded, hurting the young girl.

Crying now, tear after tear dropped as she apologized again and again. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry." But her apologies didn't mean anything, her tormenters didn't what her to apologize. They wanted her to suffer. They kept picking on the poor girl, even after all her apologies.

 _'Why do they always pick on me? Why does no one care? Why am I such a failure? Is this my punishment for letting everyone down? Kaa-san, Tou-san and Hanabi-Chan, is this my punishment for failing you?'_ As the boys continued to push her down into the dirt. She only had one thought, an image of a blond boy smiling in the face of adversity, blue eyes full of hurt, yet he just kept smiling and working hard.

' _Naruto-Kun.'_ She thought about her love. _'How can you keep fighting, when you're all alone? When you have to suffer through this hell every day?'_

As if answering her question, an all too familiar voice spoke up to her tormenters. **"Knock it off!"** The boys turned to look at a little blond boy, telling them to leave the girl alone.

Hinata looked up, streams of tears coming down her face as she looked at her beloved saviour, who once again came to her aid in her time of need.

"And what do you want?" The leader spat with venom.

"Hey, it's that boy the one who's always getting into trouble. The one everyone hates." One of them recognized him.

"Oh, that boy." Another said and the leader agreed.

"That boy." He said and all the boys begin to laugh at Naruto who only glared at them.

" **Hey, I'm not that boy. My Name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be Hokage one day, remember that!"** He shouted with determination, not a lie in his voice at all as he stared the three bullies down.

The bullies looked at him for second. "Hokage? HAHAHAHAHA, are you crazy, you're dense kid." They all laughed. Hinata could only look at Naruto, remembering how he's always treated, always alone.

' _How do you do it Naruto-Kun? How do you remain so strong?'_ She asked, her heart was warmed that her beloved was protecting her, but she couldn't understand why? Why he did it, when he suffers even more than her.

"Some idiot kid like you could never become Hokage." The leader said, punching Naruto. Hinata was shocked and tried to help her Naruto-Kun. She remembered the exact same thing happening years ago. Naruto was knocked out with a single punch.

But she watched as unlike years ago, Naruto stood after two punches like they were nothing. He just smiled at the boy, not at all affected by the leader's attacks.

"You want a fight." The leader roared at the whiskered boy. Panic in his voice because the boy just smiled off his punches like they were nothing.

"You better not or you'll regret it." Naruto threatened making a hand sign.

The boys back away in fear. "Bushin" All the boys were saying not now as Naruto finished his Jutsu. "No Jutsu!" In a poof of smoke, a white, sickly Naruto appeared, waving around like paper before it fell to the ground.

The bullies who were scared until a second just laughed at the boy's failed attempt. Naruto charged the leader, sending him to the floor and started punching the boy up. "HA, I caught you by surprise didn't I? Just you watch, I will become Hokage, I'll show all of you. I'll prove you all wrong." Naruto punched the boy who was helpless to defend against him.

Hinata watched as Naruto was winning against the bullies that hurt her, the same ones that beat him up years ago, but now he was winning.

The other boys finally snapped out of it and thought back against Naruto, grabbing him and throwing him to the floor, holding him down with a struggle as the leader took his revenge.

Naruto could take one of the boys, but not all three and Hinata watched as her Naruto-Kun was hurt once again because of her. She closed her eyes, unable to stand seeing her beloved be beaten in front of her.

"Hinata-Sama!" Shouted Ko. His Byakugan allowed him to see the whole thing, the boys ran from the adult scared.

"Hinata-Sama, are you alright?" Her caretaker asked. Hinata could only look at her Naruto-Kun bruised and bloodied from trying to save her.

Ko followed her eyes and glared. "It's that boy." He stated, reaching for Hinata's hand. "Come with me Hinata-Sama."

"Wait, he came to help me." Hinata told her caretaker, worry in her eyes for her hurt Naruto-Kun.

"You mustn't get involved with him!" Ko shouted at his charge. He saw what happen, but he didn't care, that boy was just a menace to him. He started dragging Hinata away, much to her protest.

"But wait." But Ko didn't listen, dragging her away from the demon child. Hinata could only watch with tears as her beloved lay on the ground hurt, while she was dragged away.

* * *

Sasuke was walking back to his compound to train, for a second he looked at hi new neighbour's house, but he quickly doubled his pace. _'I have no time for distractions. I need to get stronger.'_

That second was all that was needed for Taichi to spot him.

The young boy followed Sasuke home. He was in awe as he looked at the Uchiha compound, he followed Sasuke to the lake. _'It's beautiful.'_ He thought, never having really seen a lake before in his three years of life.

He watched as Sasuke walked up to the dock and made a few hand signs. ' _What's he doing?"_ He thought.

Sasuke finished his odd hand signs and with a shout. **"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu)** " The boy watched in awe as he shot a ball of orange fire, illuminating the lake and making glow a bright orange.

' _That's so cool.'_ Taichi thought as the fire died down. He saw Sasuke repeat the hand signs and Taichi tried to copy him as best he can.

Once finished both him and Sasuke shouted. " **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu)** " However, as where a fireball erupted from Sasuke's mouth, nothing happened with Taichi.

"What happened? That should have worked." The three-year-old complained, not realizing he was caught thanks to his shout.

As the fire died down again, Sasuke looked at his latest stalker, who for once wasn't a girl. "What are you doing here Taichi!?" He shouted, glaring at the boy.

Taichi at least had the sense to look embarrassed. "Sasugay-Kun, can you teach me to do that pleaseee?" He asked innocently and Sasuke's eye twitched.

' _I swear if that name makes it to the dobe, I'm grilling that kid.'_ He thought walking to the boy, intent on taking him back to his mother.

* * *

In Hanabi's room Natsu questioned her charge. "How was training today?"

" the same as usual." Hanabi said bluntly.

"You seem depressed. You used to have so much fun in the past." Hanabi just looked away, taking her cup of green tea.

"Yeah." Was the girls reply. She didn't know what was wrong. _'I beat Hinata, I surpassed her. I'm not weak, yet, why aren't I happy?'_

She drank her tea. _'What's missing?'_ The poor girl didn't realize that the emptiness she felt was from the loss of her sister's love. She may have gotten stronger and met everyone's expectations of her, but the sacrifice was too great. She lost the only person to ever treat her and love her like family. The one who filled the role her late mother left behind.

The girl couldn't celebrate her victory, instead feeling an emptiness inside. She gripped her cup harder, her emptiness turned to annoyance and then anger and just like her Grandfather trained her to do, she directed that anger to her Onee. _'It's all Hinata's fault.'_ She blamed her Onee, making the feeling worse and stopping her from seeing the truth behind the emptiness that plagued her.

* * *

Naruto entered his apartment. The lights were off. It was so dark and empty, it reminded him that he was alone. He was already partially healed from the beating the boys gave him. The pain quickly faded like always and then the bruises would fade and be gone by tomorrow.

But the pain he felt in his heart, that wouldn't heal so easily. The lonely boy let himself fall on his bed face first, he laid unmoving for a few seconds.

Memories of that man taking Hinata. Him dragging her away when she tried to help, ignoring the fact that he just saved her.

The boy turned over, dull blue eyes stared at the ceiling blankly. His right hand came up and hovered over his chest where his heart is. His hand curled up, gripping his shirt as he tried to make the pain go away, tears of sadness and rejection fell from his usual happy blue orbs as he allowed himself to cry in the safety of his home.

He just kept seeing that man walk away, leaving him there hurt, calling him that boy and then telling Hinata. _'You mustn't get involved with him!'_

' _Why? Why can't I just have one friend? I was only trying to help her.'_ What hurt most wasn't the physical pain, but the rejection he suffered when all he wanted to do was help that girl. But when she tried to help him that man refused, pulling her away from the _**monster**_.

Naruto didn't help because he wanted people to praise him. He wanted to stop them from being hurt just like he was. But even though he doesn't expect them to treat him any differently, it still hurts. It hurts that they reject him even when he tries to help.

Similar scenarios have played out throughout the years. He would help someone, only for them to ignore or worse hurt him for it. He would save other kids from bullies only for them to turn around and pick on him instead.

He saw it again and again, every person he's saved turned against him and in doing so the bullies left them alone and he became their target. He protected the other children, he was their scapegoat. He got in the bullies' way and then they would go after him instead. _'But that never stopped them from joining in the fun.'_

' _Except for her. She's the only one that never bullies me in anyway and she's the only one who ever said thank you to me.'_ In all these years, there was only one person who didn't turn on him after he saved them. Only one person who actually ever said thank you to him.

The boy closed his eyes and escaped into his memories.

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

It was winter December 27. It was the time of Rinne festival. A time where friends and lovers would exchange gifts to show they cared. _'Except for me. Since no one cares.'_

He hated this time of year. Every year he was alone, but this was one of the most painful times. Everywhere he went, he was reminded he was alone. Turning to his side, he saw two children exchanging gifts.

The other side, he saw a boy and a girl in their teens hugging, smiling and then they leaned closer, kissing the other. Naruto watched the two, feeling jealous as the two broke apart and said. "I love you."

' _I wish someone would love me like that.'_ The boy envied as he looked at the two. _'But no one won't. No one would ever love me. No one even acknowledges I exist.'_

Sure, he had Ayame-Nee-chan and Teuchi-Oji-san and even the Sandaime Hokage as his Jii-san. But they can't spend this time with him. They had their own lives and need to take care of business during the festival.

This time of year, he was always truly alone, forced to watch as everyone celebrated the time of year with loved ones. Everyone except for him.

The young boy looked up at his destination. It was a big red tower covered with the kanji for fire on it.

He walked in. He had something he wanted to ask his Jii-san, something that this time of year always makes him think about.

The boy enters the tower no problem. Ever since a year ago, he was allowed to come and go as he pleases. The secretary didn't even bother to stop him anymore.

He walked his way to his Jii-san's office, nodding to the guards outside the room. He knocked the door three times. He was taught to be polite and at least most of the time, he remembered his manners.

"Enter!" Said an old voice and Naruto turned to knob at the command, opening the door.

The Sandaime Hokage smiled at the boy he saw as a grandson. "Naruto-Kun welcome, I was seconds away from setting this damn paperwork on fire anyway." He said glaring at the endless mountain of documents in front of them, eyes twitching trying to will them into bursting into flames.

Naruto laughed at his Jiji's actions. He always made the same joke and only 8 times out of 10 does he actually set the devils work on fire.

"So Naruto-Kun, what can I do for you?" He asked in his grandfatherly tone.

Naruto took a depth, breath trying to calm himself down. "Jiji who…were my parents?" He pleaded, blue orbs shining with hope.

The old man stopped for a second, looking at the boy in front of him. His emotions masked so no one could tell what he was thinking.

Naruto waited for a reply. This wasn't the first time he asked, but only got told they were ninja that died in the Kyuubi attack, nothing more.

Watching all the parents give their children gifts, watching families spend their holidays together made him wonder what they were like and if they loved him.

"Naruto-Kun…" Hiruzen started. "I told you this knowing won't…" He was cut off as the boy shouted.

" **Bring them back! But I want to know what kind of people they were, who they are!"** He shouted, in desperation. _'It's not fair, I deserve to know.'_ He just wanted to know who the only people to really love him were like, was that so wrong?

"Naruto-Kun, your parents were great ninja who died in the Kyuubi attack." He sighed, the boy in front of him shaking in anger.

" **That's not what I want to know! Who were they! What are their names! I deserve to know!"** He shook when the old man refused to tell him, it got him thinking. Thinking about why he won't tell him the truth. Were they criminals? Did they love him? Were they still alive and wanted nothing to do with him?

"I'm sorry Naruto-Kun… please listen, your parents loved you very much." The man tried to placate the boy, but it only made it worse.

' _Can't or won't.'_ Naruto thought in contempt.

' _If they really were great ninja then why can't you tell me? Were they criminals? Is that why everyone hates me? Because of what they did?'_ He asked, everyone hated him for as long as he could remember. He didn't do anything wrong, but they still hated him.

' _If they loved me then why won't you tell me? You refuse to talk about them, do you not know who they are?_ ' That was another theory, that his Jiji didn't even really know who his parents are and was just lying about them loving him.

' _If so, then why not just say they could still be alive? If they loved me they would want me to know them.'_ He wanted to believe his parents would come back one day, to wake up to find them waiting for him, to say they love him.

" _Do they hate me?"_ Was the final thought, remembering some of the villages saying they didn't love him, that his parents were glad to be rid of me. _'Was it all true?'_

He wanted to shout, to demand more answers, but he knew, he knew no matter how many times he asked, his Jiji wouldn't give him a straight answer _._ He ran out with tears in his eyes, leaving the Hokage with a heavy heart.

He ran to one of his spots, the swing at the academy where he could be alone.

He took his seat, trying to calm down and stop his tears. He just wanted to be loved. He just wanted to know if his parents really loved him…or if they hated him like everyone else.

He looked at the sky, white snow fell on his face, cooling off his warm tears. "Kaa-chan, Tou-san… did you really love me? Or is it my fault I'm alone?.. Am I really a monster?" He asked, but was met with silence. What was he supposed to believe when he knew nothing about what his parents were really like.

He hated how the village treated him. He hated how they hurt him again and again for no good reason, but most of all, he hated just being alone.

' _Would it change if I became Hokage?'_ He thought, looking at the great stone faces. He wanted to be like Jiji. To have everyone respect him, to see him, to acknowledge he was there. _'Probably not. What's left for me if no one even cares about me.'_

"Yeah, she's a Byakugan monster." He heard someone laugh. Looking over, he saw three boys laughing and what looked like a girl huddled over crying.

' _Bullies.'_ He thought looking at them. A part of him wanted to ignore them, to forget they were there. But as he did, he saw himself. The villagers throwing insult after insult, hurting him again and again.

His teeth clenched and so did his hands as he thought about how many times he asked for help only to be ignored, to have them watched as he suffered. _'_ _ **I refuse to be like them!'**_ He roared, jumping off the swing and running towards the bullies.

 **"HEY CUT IT OUT, LEAVE HER ALONE!"** He growled out, causing all eyes to turn to him. He could now see the girl, the tear stains on her face, which only fuelled his anger.

Naruto just looked at them determination in his eyes. **"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the future Hokage-Dattebayo!"** He proclaimed like he always does.

The boys looked at Hinata's blond saviour stupefied. "Ahhhhh aha ha! A shrimp like you Hokage. As if. What are you, stupid?"

Naruto was angry at being laughed at and glared at the three bullies.

"Fine, don't believe me, I'll show you!" He growled out as he put his hands together in a cross shape. He remembered seeing a ninja do this once and tried to copy it so he could teach these guys a lesson.

 **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! (SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!)"** he shouted and the bullies grew scared as two clouds popped into existence. The little girl watched in amazement as they did, but what popped into existence wasn't what anyone was expecting and those present all had different reactions.

The little girl eyed two mini clones of Naruto with sparkles in her eyes.

The three bullies stared dumbfounded, before they all broke into laughter at the blond boy's failed Jutsu "What… the hell is that?…Aha aha!" They laughed.

Naruto looked at his two mini him's as they squeaked threats to the trio, a dumbfounded expression on his face as he looked to the laughing bullies then back to the clone's _'Oh, crap that wasn't supposed to happen.'_ He thought embarrassedly. He looked up at the three bullies one more time only to black out as something hit him.

When he woke up, he jumped up ready to teach those bullies a lesson "This time I'll do a super duper…Jutsu." He slowed down at the end, realizing that the bullies were gone. He felt a sting on his cheek and brought a hand, feeling a bruise on his whiskered cheek.

He crouched down as he felt the pain. "Owww" he whispered

The little girl he saved crouched down and asked "Are you alright?" In a concerned voice as she watched the boy rub his injuries.

Naruto looked at the girl, who had midnight blue hair and pale lavender eyes that were filled with something he couldn't recognize. _'Beautiful…' He_ thought, looking at the girl as snow fell behind her, touched by her concern.

He looked into the girl's eyes that were filled with worry. _'Is she worried about me?'_ He asked himself, confused. The concept of a stranger caring about him was just so new. He decided to placate her worries.

"Yeah, it's nothing…I'm used to it." He said slowly, remembering how many times he's been beaten up before he put on his smiling mask.

He rubbed his cheek and the girl held something out to him. "Your scarf…those three bullies they…" He looked at the ruined fabric in confusion. _'Why is she worried about it? It's just a piece of cloth.'_ He was perplexed how sad the girl seemed over his scarf being destroyed.

"I'm…sorry." He was even more surprised that she apologized, Naruto got up, waving the pretty girl off and smiled. "Neh forget about it, I'm just glad you're safe." His smile was sincere. For some reason, he was just happy all of sudden and he forgot his problems, just relieved that the kind girl was alright.

He got up and started walking away when the girl started speaking. "Emm... I... I just wanted to say thank you very much" she told him bowing, grateful for rescuing her.

Naruto was surprised. It was the first time anyone has ever thanked him and he felt a warm feeling in his chest. It meant so much that she wasn't just thanking him, but acknowledging he was there. For the first time, he felt as if someone was truly seeing him.

Feeling embarrassed, he brought one of his hands to rub the back of his head and laughed, giving the girl a genuine smile that made her cheeks feel warm for some reason. "Sure, anytime, and don't listen to those guys. I think your eyes are beautiful." He blurted out before leaving. It was true, he did think her eyes were beautiful, like two pale lavender moons.

He ran feeling, happy for some reason. Someone was truly seeing him for the first time and it felt great. _'Is this what it's like to be Hokage? To help people?'_ He mused as this new feeling overcame him and took his troubles away.

He left that day having been shown kindness from a stranger. To experience what it was like to be thanked and just what it felt like to be acknowledged.

* * *

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

Naruto smiled as he thought about the shy Hyuga. He's seen her many times since that day and every time she's always been polite and kind, something which was refreshing for the tormented boy.

' _You've never hurt me or shunned me Hinata.'_ He liked the girl a lot. Always making sure she was alright, always keeping the bullies off her back, even if it meant making a target of himself.

But there was always one think that dampened his mood. _'Why are you so scared of me?…Hinata-Chan… why can't we be friends?'_ He thought desperately, small tears from his eyes. The only girl that was nice to him was scared of him. He didn't know why, but he had his suspicions. _'Stupid adults, they always ruin everything.'_

He remembered seeing her father the first day at the academy and then earlier today when that man dragged her away. _'It's their fault I can't be friends with her.'_ He wanted to befriend the Hyuga girl. He thought about it many times, but if he did, the adults would hate her, her family would hate her.

So here he was, stuck. He couldn't risk getting close to her out of fear, yet he couldn't stop himself from wanting to.

Was it selfish of him to want to befriend her, even if her family would hurt her for it? Was it wrong for him to have such selfish desires?

* * *

Hinata was in her room, thinking about Naruto, as usual. She was worried he was left hurt because of her again. She tried to get Ko to go back, but he refused. He even shouted at her for the first time. _'You must stay away from him!'_

She worried for her love and wanted to go to him, to make sure he was alright. But her father was disappointed when he found out she left in tears. It was a disgrace to the Hyuga name and he had confined her to her room.

She got off her bed that she was sitting on and pulled out a box hidden under the mattress. Inside was the single red fabric, from the scarf Naruto lost because of her.

She picked it up, hugging it to her chest as she wished for her beloved's safety. _'Naruto-Kun… what would you do?'_ She asked and images of him flashed. Him always going out of his way to protect someone, him getting hurt to keep them safe.

' _That's right, Naruto-Kun. You would still help despite the consequences.'_ She smiled at how caring and selfless her love was.

She made up her mind, tomorrow she would do it. She would help her Naruto-Kun. She couldn't go to him now locked away and surrounded by a clan who wielded all seeing eyes.

But tomorrow, she would be free to thank him properly. _'Naruto-Kun, tomorrow I'll thank you properly for all you've done for me.'_

She got ready for bed, eager to get tomorrow. She still held her Naruto-Kun's red scarf as dreams of him slowly overcame her and she entered a blissful sleep, away from all her troubles.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Done. This chapter was mostly to explain everyone's feelings on certain matters and develop them while introduce a few more characters.

 **Yakan** (Means Night) Hyuga, is heir to the Tsuki (Moon) family and is spoiled, he is the same year as Neji and is after Hinata. I made him to add some more drama within her clan and be one of the Hyuga's man bad guys later on in the story.

 **Mizui** and **Taichi** **Sensu** are made to be sort of Sasuke makeshift family. At first I planned for Sasuke to ignore them entirely but then found that making Sasuke reluctantly join them was more interesting and allowed for me to develop them more.

 **Mizui** (Means Water Well written with the kanji for water and well)

 **Taichi** (Means Ground written with the Kanji for Versus and Earth or the kanji for thick and one)

Their family name Sensu (Means Folding Fan or Fan child written with the kanji for child and fan)

You can find their profiles on my tumbler page just go to character profiles.

 **Also the pairing for Iruka is**

In last place with 0 votes Hana Inuzuka

In fourth place with 12% 3 votes Ayame

In third with 20% 5 votes Shizune

In second place at 24% scoring 6 Hira Hyuga

And the winner at 44% of votes scoring 11 is Anko Mitarashi

 **Please Review:)**

 **Naruto and Hinata Forever:)**


	16. Better or Worse

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did, I would have had more side stories with the rookie nine.**

 **An Uzumaki Tale**

 **Arc 4: Academy Days**

 **Chapter 16: Better or Worse**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Bashing and Sexual harassment are mentioned in this chapter. Please don't rage too much on that.**

* * *

 **The Next Day**

* * *

Hinata woke up, still clutching her Naruto-Kun's scarf. With it, she was reminded of what she needed to do today. She got dressed in a green top with folded sleeves and a little Hyuga symbol right over her heart and another on the back. It clearly showed her developing figure and cleavage as the green shirt clung to her. She looked over her jacket and remembered Hira's word. _'You'll never get the boys to notice you if you keep hiding your body from them.'_ It was one of the first things Hira told her when she started to wear her jacket.

And for the first time, she decided to listen to those words and forego the baggy clothes. Today she had a mission and she needed to be braver, both inside and out. _'I'll do it this time.'_ She promised herself.

She left her room and went to the kitchen and immediately started preparing her own lunch and breakfast. Since her mother died, she asked the servants to let her serve up her family's meals, something which both her father and elders disagreed with. But they were more than kind enough to let her cook whenever she wanted. A frown marred her features as she remembered that Hanabi used to always eat her meals with a smile. _'That probably won't happen anymore.'_ She told herself, remembering how her little sister looked at her with eyes of disapproval, just like their father.

She continued preparing her lunch and breakfast, putting it all to make the meal the best she could. By the time she was finished, she had two Bentos ready and another one of Hira's saying came to mind. _'The way to a boy's heart is through their stomach.'_ She blushed as she remembered those words and looked at the orange bento box in front of her that she put a lot of effort into making.

* * *

After finishing her breakfast, she left her home, but as soon as she was about to leave the house, she spotted a little boy of about five years old. He wore a grey kimono with white strips with the Hyuga symbol on the back. He had black hair with a slight spike to it and silver eyes of her clan.

She recognized the young boy as one Tsuyo Hyuga, heir to the Hyuga Clan's Shiringu noble family. "Morning Tsuyo, you're up early." She smiled at the young boy who was brought out of his musing.

"Hinata-Sama, good morning." He greeted, surprised by her presence.

Hinata giggled. "Tsuyo, you don't need to call me Sama. Just Hinata will do." She told the boy. She was well acquainted with him. Two years ago when he was three, he lost both his mother and father on a mission. Since then, Hinata has been trying to help him.

"Sorry Hinata-Sa…" He stopped before he said the honorific as the Hyuga girl gave him a look that said ' _don't_ '.

"What were you doing? It looked like you were in thought?" Hinata asked the boy.

The boy looked at Hinata. "I was thinking…about what I was going to do." He told her, earning a confused look. "I know I have a role to play as heir to the Shiringu, but is that all I can do?" He asked, confused. He had no one to guide him, no one to help him understand what he should do with his life.

"Well, just do whatever you want to do." Hinata told him, but the boy just looked down.

"But I have to learn and guard the seal. It's my duty. Besides that, what else is there?" He questioned. Hinata bent down and hugged the boy, who blushed at the sudden show of affection.

As Hinata hugged the boy she told him. "Tsuyo, there are plenty of things you can do, like becoming a ninja, or following whatever other career path you want. Just because you have a duty doesn't mean you can't choose what to do." She spoke, letting go of the boy, her lavender eyes looking into his silver ones.

"Just look at your parents. Both of them broke from the mould and became some of the greatest ninja and only seal masters in the Hyuga clan." She told him, earning a smile from the boy. He couldn't quite remember his parents, but hearing someone talk about them seemed to always lift his spirits.

He knew it didn't make sense. They weren't here anymore, but he couldn't help but feel happy whenever they came up as if they were still here with him.

"Yes Hinata, you're right, but what do you think I should do?" He asked in confusion. The young boy had no idea what he could do with his life.

Giggling a bit, she just smiled. "You'll figure it out. Just give it time. When you're older, I'm sure you'll find something you want to do with your life."

She got up, putting a hand on the boy who smiled at her. For a second she remembered how her own sister used to give her the same smile. One filled with admiration and affection, but no longer does her sister look at her with love, only disappointment and hatred.

Hinata proceeded to leave the compound and head to the academy, but unknown to her, her actions was seen by her own sister. As Hanabi watched her big sister comfort the boy her age, a feeling of hate started to burn within her and a pang of longing as she watched her Onee care for another boy.

She felt her hatred of Hinata grow. Not realizing that what she was feeling was jealousy at her sister for showing affection to another child. Nor that she was hurt over the loss of said affection from her once adored elder sister.

She turned, a grimace on her face as she left to go and train, trying to ignore the hurt and burning feeling she felt in her, hurt over her sister's actions.

* * *

Hinata arrived at the academy earlier than usual and took her usual seat. She watched as her classmates one by one came in, especially when her beloved crush arrived unharmed, his wounds from the previous day already healed from a good night's sleep.

She watched as he looked at Sakura, a pang of hurt and jealousy in her heart, but she couldn't blame him after she left him there hurt the day before.

While she was in her musing, Naruto looked at her and gave her a dazzling smile that caused the girl's cheeks to burn as she looked away, red tinting her cheeks.

Iruka-Sensei entered the classroom and started handing sheets to everyone. "Ok everyone, today you are going to pick an extra curriculum class to take part in for the year. You will have to choose a new subject for each of your final three years here. This is done to expand the skills you possess by the time you graduate."

Hinata looked at the sheet in interest. The list of subjects she could choose from included cooking, weapon maintenance, trap making, seduction, first aid, florist, tracking, survival, herbalism and more.

Hinata blushed at the seduction option and briefly wondered what it was about. She shook the thoughts from her head as she wondered what her Naruto-Kun would pick.

Unknown to her, someone else was having similar thoughts as they looked at her up and down, smirking at the girl's new outfit.

The day went by and before she knew it was over. Hinata was waiting outside for her Naruto-Kun, holding the bag she had all her things in and the Bento box she made for her beloved.

She tried to give it to him at lunch, but chickened out. This was her last chance.

She saw her beloved walk through the gate and smiled. _'Come on Hinata, you can do this!_ ' She told herself running up to him she began to shout.

"Naru..." She was cut off as a loud growling came from her beloved, stopping him from hearing her and scattering the courage she was able to work up to talk to him.

"Man I'm hungry, I'm going to go to Ichiraku." He started running off and Hinata began to tear up. _'I can't even thank him properly, I'm such a coward.'_

Naruto was walking through the gates when he heard a faint "Naru…" His stomach growled, cutting it off, and he mistook it for the wind.

He stated he would get ramen to fill his empty belly and started running, but as he did, he felt sad all of a sudden, like he was going to cry.

He turned to see Hinata looking at him like she was going to cry. "Hinata!" He shouted, surprising the girl as he immediately started running to her.

"Are you alright? You look like you're about to cry? Was it those bullies again? Don't worry, I'll teach them a lesson this time." He smiled.

Hinata blushed at his concern and was thanking whatever god was giving her a second chance. "N-No… I'm alright." She blushed, messing with her fingers. _'Come on Hinata, just give it to him and thank him.'_ She tried encouraging herself.

"Oh ok." Now calmed down and he now noticed the absence of the girl's usual bulky jacket and couldn't help his eyes from wandering on the girls already impressive figure. _'Damn… she's hot.'_ He thought, having done research for his sexy jutsu, he could tell Hinata had one hell of a body for only being ten and his eyes landed on her already quite developed chest, which was clearly visible thanks to her tight t-shirt.

His cheeks felt warm. He's seen all kinds of women's bodies, but it's never really affected him before. Now seeing Hinata's, someone in his age, his face started heating up. _'What is wrong with me?'_

"You look good." He blurted out, only to blush as he realized what he said. Hinata was having the same reaction, blushing up a storm.

' _Oh Kami-Sama, Naruto thinks I look good.'_ Her vision started to go blurry and she started to feel light headed. _'No don't faint, don't faint'_ she chanted like a mantra.

Both children went mute as they blushed. _'Look what I did. Now she's going to think I'm a pervert.'_ His Nee-chan made sure he knew that perverts were bad, even if he didn't understand what they were. He knew anyone that fell for his sexy jutsu was one, at least.

A distraction came when he remembered he thought someone called him. "Hey did… you call me?" He asked the blushing girl.

Hinata, thankful for the question which helped keep her grounded, nodded yes. "Cool, what did you want me for?" Her beloved asked, looking at with complete focus.

As she looked into his deep blue orbs her hand went to the other Bento she prepared for him, even as she felt her world go fuzzy.

' _Damn it Hinata, you can do this!'_ She closed her eyes, pulling out the Bento box shoving it into him, bowing slightly.

" **I WANTED TO THANK YOU FOR SAVING ME YESTERDAY, I MADE YOU THIS PLEASE ACCEPT IT!"** She shouted for the first time, surprising Naruto, who's hands grabbed the box. A good thing to because Hinata let go of the box and fled the scene as fast as she could.

' _I can't believe I just did that!'_ She screamed mentally.

Naruto looked at the orange box in curiosity. He turned it and then opened it. Inside was some little rice balls decorated to look like him and other foods for him to eat.

He would have found the little him's weird if he wasn't so hungry and thankful. No one's ever given him a home cooked meal before. He smiled as he walked over to his swing. _'That was nice of her to do. I'll have to thank her next time I see her.'_

He looked at the box, savouring the moment where for the first time someone gave him a proper meal just for him.

He was truly touched by Hinata's actions and a few tears started falling. He grabbed the chopsticks that came with the box and slowly brought the first rice ball to his mouth.

As the treat enter his mouth he froze before shouting. "SOO GOOOOD!" His eyes sparkled as he quickly devoured the rest of the box lunch.

When he was done, he packed the box away and put it into his own bag. _'Man that was good. Hinata will sure make a great wife one day.'_ With his hunger satisfied, he went home, one of his rare real smiles on his face.

* * *

The next day Hinata was blushing as she sat in her seat. Her normal baggy jacket worn again, too embarrassed to not wear it again. _'Oh Kami what do I do? I shouted at Naruto-Kun. Does he think I'm weird? Did he like the lunch?'_

She was so embarrassed, not knowing what the hell she was going to do when she saw her Naruto-Kun. So lost in thought, she didn't notice the shadow that appeared over her, marking the arrival of another person.

"Hey Hinata-Chan." Turning to the source of the voice, she saw Kiba Inuzuka looking at her. For a second she thought she saw a frown on his face, but he was just smiling at her right after.

She was confused. The Inuzuka and her have never really talked before. She still had her doubts over him about whether he was a good person or not. _'Naruto-Kun seems to think so, so I suppose I should be nice.'_ She looked at the boy nodding.

"Hello Inuzuka-San." She replied.

"Now babe, there's no need to be so formal. Kiba-Kun is fine." He told her, an arrogant smile on her face. Hinata just looked at the boy with slight bother, giving him a fake smile.

' _Sorry, but Kun is reserved only for my Naruto-Kun.'_ She thought. Naruto was the first and only boy she's ever called Kun and it became something special just for her beloved.

"Very well… Kiba-San, do you need something?" She questioned, confused by the boy's sudden interest.

"Yes, actually I was thinking about you and me going out after class, just the two of us." He told her leaning on the desk, looking her right in the eyes as he tried to look cool.

The Hyuga stared at him as if the world had gone mad. _'WHAT?! He wants to go on a date?…no, no, no Naruto-Kun is the only one for me.'_

She blushed slightly because she was flattered, but she had absolutely zero interest in him or anyone else besides Naruto-Kun and thought it was polite to turn him down nicely.

Kiba was looking at the girl with a smile that declared victory. In his mind the girl was as good as his already. As alpha he needed a good mate to bare his pups and though marriage is rare for his clan, he knew the moment he saw her body she would make a perfect bitch for him. He never noticed the girl before. Sure, she was the best Kunoichi in class practical wise and wasn't a fan girl, but he never paid much attention to her before.

But when he saw that body she was hiding behind her coat yesterday, he knew he had to make her his. She was… well hot. With a body like that at her age, showing she was an early bloomer, made her worthy of being the alpha's mate and showing his dominance. Plus, his limited knowledge of dog breeding allowed him to tell she had perfect hips and breasts for birthing and feeding pups. It also didn't hurt that she was a strong Kunoichi with a Kekkei Genkai that would breed strong pups, but he wanted her most of all for her body. After all, the alpha needed to have the most beautiful mate to show off his superiority.

And though he lost to Sasuke, he was still the second strongest in class physically and he knew without a doubt he would one day take back his position as alpha from the Uchiha and his Hyuga will be by his side.

In the naive boy's mind, Hinata should be falling over her feet begging to be made his bitch, so he was dumbfounded and insulted by her next words.

"Sorry…I'm not interested…I-I already like someone else." The girl stuttered as she remembered the one who holds her heart.

' _What the fuck did she just say? How can she turn me down? She should be begging to be honoured at being my mate.'_ He growled, seeing the girl blush. _'How dare she turn me down? Who does she fucking think she is? She will be mine whether she wants to or not.'_ He told himself and planned to try and convince the girl of the error of denying the alpha.

"Now babe, don't you want to reconsider? After all, I'm hundred times better than that loser Naruto." He stated. It was obvious to anyone besides the idiot himself that the Hyuga had a silly little crush on him. _'Well, too bad. She deserves someone better than the dobe and I'm that someone.'_

Moving his hand to caress her hair, he wasn't expecting a hand to come up and slap him away. Pulling his hand back, he growled at the Hyuga who just slapped him.

Hinata glared at the boy, a cold fury behind her eyes. You can insult her, but she won't allow someone to insult her Naruto-Kun right to her face. "Inuzuka-San, please leave. I have no interest in you." She stated coldly. Another part of her was worried that he knew her not so secret crush, but her anger at him insulting her Naruto-Kun overpowered that.

The dog boy glared the girl, looking at her and then her coat in complete disgust. _'Shouldn't be wearing that stupid thing. It stops me from looking her up.'_ He then had an idea that would allow him to see the treasure that she was hiding under that coat.

He started sniffing around get closer to Hinata so he could catch her scent, annoying the girl who was disgusted by his actions. _'Mmm, she smells like lavender.'_ It was just another reason for her to be his.

"Hey Hinata-Chan your coat smells funny. I think it might have some dangerous chemicals on it, you better take it off." He smiled at her, thinking she would fall for his genius plan.

Hinata was way smarter than he gave her credit for. She was only slightly behind Sakura in written scores. "No need to worry Inuzuka-San, I assure you my coat is perfectly safe. You're probably just smelling what was used to clean it." She lied, knowing full well that her jacket was clean, replacing it on weekly basis. After all she wore it for the whole week besides yesterday with no problems.

The mutt just growled out, causing Akamaru who was on the floor to whine and move back as his master got angry. He was still only a pup and too young to do anything.

" **I said that coat stinks, so take it off!"** He growled, his eyes slitted slightly as he eyed her dangerously.

"Well, if it's bothering you so much I guess it's best I keep it on then." The girl responded with a burst of confidence after the Inuzuka's lack of respect.

The dog nin decided to take matters into his own hands. He would not be denied. He roughly put both hands on her shoulders, making her wince in pain as his claws dug into her. "I said take the damn thing off now!" He barked, starting to forcefully strip the jacket off her, using his superior strength to hold the girl down while he completed his task and got what he wanted. _'You should have just submitted. Now I'm going to have some fun once I removed that damn thing. That will teach you to disrespect your alpha.'_

Hinata struggled looking around the room which was still empty since she got there early and no one else arrived yet. **"NOOO!"** She screamed, tears in her eyes as Kiba held her down, unzipping her jacket. As he did, she remembered nightmares she had of what could have happened to her if the cloud's kidnapping attempt had succeeded. The girl cried, reverting back to her younger self. **"Someone help! Please help!"** She screamed as the Inuzuka boy held her down and she kept seeing images of what the cloud intended for her, to be nothing more than a breeding tool and the worst part was the boy on top of her had the same look in his eyes as the monsters that haunted her nightmares in her sleep.

Kiba didn't care he was making the girl cry and could now see her developed breasts behind her fishnet shirt. _'Now that's what I'm talking about, these babies are all mine now.'_ His hand approached the two growing melons, intending to give them a slight squeeze as payback for the work he had to go through.

He never got a chance to, as a strong blow to the head sent him crashing into the wall, stopping him. **"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!"** Naruto roared. His eyes slitted in anger and instead of his normal blue orbs, his eyes were now a shade of violent violet that screamed for the dog nin to pay.

Hinata looked up to see her beloved Naruto-Kun saving her yet again. She clung to the blond, hiding behind his legs. She cried onto him, gripping her saviour as if her life depended on it.

Naruto looked at the girl in worry and his eyes went from their unusual violet colour to red briefly before reverting back to their current violet colour.

The blond Jinchuuriki glared death at the Inuzuka, planning to make the bastard in front of him pay for what he did to her.

Kiba glared back, his own slitted eyes staring into Naruto's as he growled. **"Stay out of this. Hinata is mine!"** He charged clawing Naruto's face, leaving bloody claw marks.

The boy smiled, but Naruto just punched him back, intending to protect Hinata at all costs. The claw marks meant nothing to him and the bleeding already stopped as they started to heal.

" **I AM GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO HINATA!"** Naruto roared as he ran at Kiba with all the ferocity of an animal. Hinata whimpered as she hugged herself at the loss of Naruto's warmth as a fight ensued.

* * *

Their fellow classmates started to enter one by one. Seeing the fight, they ran to watch, never noticing the crying girl who was the reason for the fight. Some started cheering, watching the exciting fight as if it was regular spar, enjoying the blood and brutal no holds barred fight between the two ninja in training.

Some of the other students looked away, but were still frozen on the spot. It was only when Shikamaru and his friend Choji arrived and saw the crowd gathered around the back of the classroom. "Troublesome… It's too early for this much noise." The Lazy Nara mumbled as he walked up to see what was going on.

When he saw the bruised and bloody forms of Naruto and Kiba, he went into a state of shock. _'Shit, if this goes on, those two will kill each other.'_

He looked at his friend who too was shocked at two of his friends fighting to the death.

"Choji!" Shikamaru shouted, getting his friend to snap out of it. Turning, his friend told him. "Go and get Iruka-Sensei now!". He told his chubby friend urgently.

Choji finally came back and ran out the room for his sensei. With his friend on his way to get help, Shika put his hands together one over the other. _'_ _ **Kagemane no Jutsu (Shadow Possession Jutsu)**_ _'_ Obeying his will, his shadow stretched and connected with the shadows of the crowd. It passed the crowed and with a great force of effort the shadow split in two. One headed for Naruto and the other Kiba. Once it connected, both boys froze and the crowd watched in confusion as the fight came to a sudden stop.

' _Troublesome, this is going to take a lot of work to keep up. I only just started learning the basics for using a single shadow, but two at once is going to drain me. Oh well, at least with the shadow of the crowd, I should be able to hold until Sensei gets here.'_ As if cursed by Kami himself, Shika felt a strong tug on his own shadow as the draining of his chakra doubled as he struggled to hold the jutsu.

' _What the hell? Holding two people shouldn't cause this much of drain.'_ Feeling another tug, he looked up at the source, which was Naruto's shadow. While Kiba was unable to move at all Naruto was struggling and growling slightly, a strong jolt of movement every so often as he overpowered the Jutsu.

' _What the?…That shouldn't be possible. Naruto shouldn't be strong enough to overpower the jutsu.'_ The genius was surprised that the dead last was forcing his way through the jutsu by sheer force of will and strength. _'Troublesome… If I keep this up, I won't last very long and the fighting will start anew, but I can't let go of Kiba to keep Naruto in check, he looks like he will kill Naruto if I do.'_ The boy started to sweat as the toll already starting to become apparent. _'Troublesome… I'm going to have to have Tou-san up my training after this… what a drag.'_

" **WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"** Iruka shouted, red in anger as he marched up to his two held students, the crowd parting like the red sea.

As his Sensei made his way in through the crowd, Shikamaru passed out from exhaustion, having earned a well-deserved sleep.

His sensei arrived, calming Naruto calmed down. He still glared at Kiba but didn't move when his shadow was released. Kiba on the other hand charged at Naruto, only to have Iruka grab his arm and throw him to the floor. Both boys were battered, Naruto was covered in claw marks and some blood. Kiba had a few claw marks too, but was mostly bruised and out of breath. It was surprising, since he seemed to be in the worse shape out of the two

" **NOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"** He demanded, rage in his eyes. Kiba was the first to answer with a smirk of confidence.

" **It's Naruto's fault. He attacked me for no good reason!"** He shouted, expecting his sensei to just agree and only yell at Naruto like whenever he helped the blond pull a prank.

Luckily Iruka wasn't like the other sensei's who didn't care who did it, always blaming the blond. Iruka however, instead decided to get Naruto's point of view instead of jumping to conclusions.

"Is this true?" He asked, hoping it wasn't.

" **No! I punched him because he was bloody attacking Hinata and making her cry!"** Naruto growled out at this. The rest of the class looked surprised, having no idea the fight was about that.

" **He's lying, the bastard attacked me out of nowhere!"** Kiba shouted, still smirking thinking his sensei would believe his words over the blond.

However, a quiet sniffle came from behind Naruto and drew everyone's attention towards the crying girl, who was hugging herself protectively. Naruto at seeing this rushed over and tried to comfort the girl, who immediately latched on to him. Most of the students were worried for the young girl, but a few of the civilian children who hated the Hyuga clan or Hinata didn't really care.

Iruka went over to the girl and quietly asked as not to spook the girl. "Hinata, can you tell me what happened?" Hinata, still crying as she held onto Naruto, responded.

"I-Inuzuka…t-tried…t-to…strip me." The girl sobbed still hiding in Naruto's shirt, too scared and upset to realize one of her greatest dreams came true.

Most of the students looked at the Inuzuka, most of the girls looked at the boy in disgust and so did some of the boys. A very, very small hand full believed the so called stuck up Hyuga got what she deserved.

Iruka glared at Kiba. "Kiba, with me now to the principal's office!" The teacher shouted. "Naruto, Choji, take Hinata and Shikamaru to the nurses now and wait for me there." He told the two boys who picked up their charges. Naruto carefully picked up Hinata and Choji lifted Shikamaru on his back.

" **Wait, she's lying!"** Kiba shouted as Iruka dragged him off, but the teacher didn't listen.

The other students scattered about as they sat down and waited for their Sensei to come back. Eventually their other teacher, Mizuki, came in and took over the class.

* * *

A few hours later, Kiba was waiting for his mother to arrive with Iruka to explain what happened.

His mother Tsume came charging in. "What happened that you need to get me?!" She roared.

Iruka looked at the clan head seriously. "Inuzuka-Sama ,your son sexually harassed one of the students and tried to strip her in class today." He stated coldly, causing the women to glare at her son.

" **YOU DID WHAT?!"** She roared, scaring the boy slightly.

"Kaa-san he's lying…" Kiba was cut off from his whine.

"Kiba! Hinata told us everything and she was sent home crying." The teacher snapped.

' _Fuck, it was the Hyuga heiress. Hiashi-Temee going to have a fit.'_ She thought worriedly at the uproar the Hyuga could cause over this.

"Pup, you are going to be punished for this!" She growled at the boy.

"But Kaa-san…" He tried to argue, used to getting his way from his mom.

"No buts! You harassed a clan heir. Do you have any fucking idea what you've caused?" She reprimanded her son, who was not used to his mom ignoring his pleas.

Tsume bowed to the academy teacher. "I'm terribly sorry for the stunt my son did." She apologized, much to Kiba's surprise. He's never seen his mom back down, nor bow before. He thought she shouldn't have done that. In his mind, he had every right to do what he pleased with his mate.

Iruka just looked at the woman coldly. "Inuzuka-Sama. Kiba has been suspended from the Academy for a period of one month and will be under probation for the remaining of his time here. If he disturbs Hinata again, he will be expelled." He stated before handing custody of the boy over to his mother.

The words worried Tsume. Having the child of a clan head unable to become a ninja would bring shame to the clan. "I understand, Kiba won't bother Hinata again at the academy." Tsume stated, dragging her pup away.

Kiba looked at his mother, who snapped. "What were you thinking pulling a stunt like that? Do you have any idea what could happen?! The entire Hyuga clan could be out for blood and you could have brought shame to us if you got expelled!" Kiba tried to protest.

"B-but…" He was cut off.

"No but's Kiba. During your month off, you are going to be working around the clan and be in charge of cleaning out the kennels!" She gave her sentence. Kiba grimaced at the mention of the dog kennels. Due to their sensitive sense of smell, clearing the kennels was handled by people outside the clan, even used as a D rank mission sometimes. It was also the worst punishment an Inuzuka could be given.

"Kaa-san." He whined, head bowed like a puppy.

For a second, Tsume felt a tinge of guilt. The pup reminded her so much of her deceased husband and she was softer with him than she was towards his sister. But this was a serious offence that caused shame to the clan.

Looking at his sad face she couldn't help but soften a bit. Everyone had a weakness, and for Tsume, that was her children. "Listen pup, this was serious. You can't bother the Hyuga heir under any circumstances again if you want to become a ninja." She told him softly, bending down to his level and ruffling his hair bit.

"Ok Kaa-san." Kiba said and his mother smiled.

"Good, I'll overlook the incident after your punishment since you're a young boy who's just starting puberty, but you can never do that again." Unfortunately, her soft spot for her son would backfire. Her not able to be as strict with him as she should, was the cause for this mess. Going easy on him caused his alpha mentality to develop strongly, compared to his mother or sister and he ended up a bit spoiled and a need to prove he was the alpha male of his pack.

The Inuzuka pup just nodded, but on the inside he had very different thoughts. _'Naruto will pay for getting in my way and Hinata-Chan will be my mate.'_ He vowed, fully intent on getting his revenge once he graduated and was free to go after his prize again.

* * *

 **Omake: The Perfect Sexy Jutsu**

Naruto, now eleven years old was standing in front of his mirror and in a poof of smoke, Naruko appeared on the scene. Womanly features showing two pigtails of blond hair behind her back, and three whisker marks that made her look adorable.

However, her seductive smile turned into a frown when she looked at her breasts in the mirror, they were huge, but also slightly deformed. **"Awwwwww! Come on!"** Was shouted as in a poof of smoke Naruto repapered.

"Why can't I perfect this damn jutsu. What's wrong? I can do clothes and swimwear with no problems so why can't I get right?" He cried in frustration. His jutsu had a 2 out of ten success rate and that only happened when his target faint before the smoke cleared completely.

He couldn't understand it. He tried copying from all the magazines that brought which showed girls without their clothes, but he just couldn't make the boobs shape right. They would be so big that it would make Naruko look weird.

"Damn it. If only I could get into those damn hot springs. How the hell are they more guarded than Anbu headquarters for Kami sake." He shivered as several kunoichi spotted him within seconds after he tried to take a peep into the springs. He shivered again. _'It's like they were expecting someone to try and peep on them.'_ Memories of angry kunoichi almost made him give up the jutsu all together.

' _No, I can't give up! This jutsu will revolutionize the world and defeat any pervert or man.'_ His jutsu seemed to be super effective on the ones known as perverts, which for some reason seemed to be every man his ever come across. _'Jutsu that one shots everyone like that is too good to give up on.'_

Naruto started pacing around the room trying to think up a way to complete his creation. "Damn it! If only I had a live model to use." He whined when he remembered the incident with a certain Hyuga girl giving him lunch.

He remembered her clearly, how her shirt clung to her curves, the cleavage he could see despite her age. "That's it! Hinata's developed really well, I'll make her the model. They're the right shape, not too big and nor flat chested like all the other girls in my class and they're real!"

Encouraged, he put his hands together and focused on the image of Hinata without her jacket which was a very were occurrence. **"POOF!"**

Naruto looked in the mirror to see Hinata. However, unlike his classmate at school this one was completely naked. The transformed boy could make out all of Hinata's perfect curves, her bare breasts, surrounded by perfectly shaped and sized breast of at least B Cup. Naruto looked at his transformed self in the mirror completely mesmerized before his head got fuzzy and he saw bits of red as he fainted.

Minutes later Naruto got up only to see the mirror he was using was covered in blood. "Wow, that never happened before." This was the first time he was affected by his own technique.

He shook himself off and then imaged Hinata's body again, but this time added Naruko's features. More smoke appeared in front of him and a perfectly lovely Naruko appeared with the body of the shy Hyuga. Naruto examined himself twirling around to see that his transformation was perfect.

"Aright, I did it!" He shouted. With his new jutsu down, he'll be able to beat any male, but it wasn't complete yet. _'Now I need to use it to sneak into the hot springs and do research on the different body types I can use.'_

Naruto left and with Hinata as his model he later perfected the Ultimate Sexy no Jutsu. He completely forgot about how when he transformed into Hinata, he was affected by his own jutsu for the first and only time.

* * *

 **Omake II: Hinata The Seductress**

* * *

Hinata was looking down at the sheet with the extra curriculum activities, one stood out from the others. Her body grew hot and a heavy blush covered her face as sweat appeared on her forehead and she was breathing heavily like she ran marathon. _'Oh should I chose that one, but it's so embarrassing, but if I pick it Naruto-Kun might notice me…B-but I can't, I mean.'_

' _Oh, will you shut up already and tick the box. What's there to think about when if we take those lessons we can finally make Naruto-Kun all ours.'_ Giggled her inner self and outer Hinata agreed and looked over to her beloved.

' _Come on, you know you want him to be ours and ours alone. He'll never notice us if we don't make the first move. Just think, we'll have our beloved Naruto-Kun all to ourselves and we can carry out all our wildest dreams.'_ Hinata couldn't argue with her darker half's compelling argument. It also didn't help that as if to prove her point her Naruto-Kun looked over to Sakura.

' _NO! He is mine, all mine!'_ With that thought Hinata ticked the box right next to seduction section.

A little later Hinata was waiting in an empty class room, being the only one there since no one else picked the seduction option.

The door slammed open, scaring the poor Hyuga, as a woman with purple hair went right up sat on the next and pulled out an orange book munching on a stick on dango as she giggled perversely.

Hinata looked at who she assumed was her Sensei blankly, waiting for her to start the lesson. The women didn't notice her and she spoke up softly. "Erm…Sensei."

The women didn't hear her. Hinata got up and walked right up toward the desk and spoke again. "Erm…S-Sensei."

This time the purple hair woman noticed her and jumped out of her seat, shocking the Hyuga girl. **"Holy shit, what are you doing here?!"** She screamed, completely surprised by the Hyuga girl's presence.

Hinata was shaking slightly as she replied. "I-I'm sorry… I-I was told my class is here."

The woman looked at the Hyuga as if she was crazy. "Kid, seduction class is what is supposed to be happening here and I only took the job since no one takes it."

She was only surprised that Hinata didn't react to the word seduction at all and actually seemed a bit down from what she said.

' _Now Naruto-Kun will never notice me.'_ She thought sadly, her teacher was only here to be lazy.

' _Wait, that's the Hyuga princess. Why does she want a seduction class?'_ The woman thought, finishing her dango.

"So why does the Hyuga princess want to learn seduction?" She asked as Hinata turned different shades of red.

"N-No…reason…I-I just thought it would be interesting." Hinata stuttered, unable to admit it was all for her beloved Naruto-Kun.

Anko as someone who works in interrogation knew a lie when she saw one. "Nice try missy, but you can't lie to me." She started putting her empty dango stick. "Now spill before I use my awesome interrogation skills on you." A small snake came out of her sleeve to prove she wasn't lying.

Hinata gulped as she taped her fingers together and stuttered her answer. "T-There's…th-this boy…that.."

"Say no more." Her supposed Sensei ordered. "I see. You want me to teach how to make it so you can have that boy anytime you want." She finished crudely.

Hinata blushed at the suggestion as her inner self screamed. _'Hell yeah, we do!'_

Hinata only dumbly nodded and the woman smiled like a predator. "Well, you're in luck, this class will go a lot smoother if you have a partner to do it with. Listen up and you'll have this boy you like submitting to your every command as your personal slave by tomorrow."

Hinata blushed as her dark side showed her dragging Naruto along by the collar, completely naked, as she had her way with him. Hinata nodded and gave her new sensei her 100% attention.

"Right first up, the names Anko Mitarashi. Now the first step to seduction is to grab the man's attention. To do this, you keep him guessing by wearing scantly clothes that show a lot of skin, but leave enough hidden to make him excited at the prospect of seeing more…"

Anko continued her lecture and Hinata listened to every word and smiled as she imagining herself doing all the things the woman told her about how to get her beloved Naruto-Kun.

The next day Naruto was waiting in an empty classroom having been told to go there by a strange purple haired woman.

On the other side of the door, Hinata looked down at a bottle in her hands and remembered her sensei's words. _'Ok, drink this and you should get the confidence boost you need to own that bad boy, now get out there and make me proud.'_

She downed the whole bottle in one go, a warm sensation sprouted from her body, making her flower arch for attention as she got wet. She looked at her beloved, a lustful gaze in her eyes as she opened the door.

Naruto looked at the opened door and went slacked jaw as Hinata, the shyest person he met came in wearing a lavender dress that clung to her curves and chest, it was slightly see through near the chest and he could make out her erect nipples.

Enjoying her beloved's shock, she walked over to her love, swaying slightly with every step. Her beloved's head swayed in time with her as he stared mesmerized by her chest.

Hinata straddled the poor boy and then giggled out innocently, yet seductively. "Oh, Naruto-Kun you're going to be all mine from now on." She French kissed the boy before he could respond and explored his mouth and tasting him. Slowly the boy lost all control as the Hyuga princess continued her assault, kissing back ignoring all the things Hinata was doing to him.

It was safe to say Naruto had the best time of his life as Hinata made sure he couldn't live without her every again, fulfilling the promise Anko made to her.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Ok Sorry for the long authors note I like to explain about my reasons for doing stuff and how I set up the Inuzuka and Kiba, just skip the part on the Inuzuka clan if you don't want to read it. But first two new topics were made on my forums in my adoptions forum **Broken Village, Broken Heart** has been put up and in my challenge forum **AU: What if Pain didn't revive the villagers?** Please have a look at them, if you want information just PM me.

The reason Kiba is an ass is because one, I wanted to add drama by giving Naruto a rival for Hinata, two I read a story with Kiba acting like that when I thought up the original plans which influenced my decision.

Second I already have an idea of where I want the story to go and found making Kiba the bad guy would be more interesting; I saw a few stories like that, but Kiba usually ends up letting go of Hinata why to easily ending all development and drama way too early in an anti-climactic way, or he becomes OP evil villain like Sasuke with no explanation in how he became so strong before he gets killed by Naruto.

Now explanation on to why Kiba is like that is a combination of how he first acted in canon when he fought Naruto, times ten. Due to Tsume spoiling him since his dad was confirmed dead in this fic and how I did the Inuzuka clan.

 **Inuzuka clan**

Now my Inuzuka clan is based on a combination dogs and wolf behaviour patterns.

First the Inuzuka views on sex and relationships.

You see Dogs and most canine don't mate for life, but a few especially wolfs are monogamous meaning they do mate for life. However, on average they will mate with multiple partners.

I decide to base the Inuzuka on dog behaviour which is why I made a point to mention marriage is rare for their clan. Sexually relationships aren't considered as serious in their clan as others and most practice sleeping around with multiple partners. This because they have loss morals on sex and serious relationships that lead to marriage are rare. Because of this the Inuzuka clan bolster the largest population among the clans since they provide home to the mother and child that is conceived by an Inuzuka father and allow them to join the clan, it is rare for the father to join the clan when a female member conceived a child with a male outside the clan, but they are still offered to live with the clan and their child.

Next is the hierarchy of the clan which is a pack system comprised of Alpha, Beta, Common Members and Omegas.

Wolf or canine packs follow hierarchy of

 **Alphas-** Leaders of the pack and in some species given exclusive rights to mating or preferred pick of female to mate with. In some species only the Alpha and his mate will be allowed to reproduce.

 **Beta-** Seconded in command of pack, if an alpha dies or is no longer consider alpha they will take the role of alpha and even matting with the former alpha's mates.

 **Common Members** \- I couldn't find the correct team term for this like Alpha and Beta, but basically all other pack members come under this and are like the middle class of the wolf hierarchy. They don't get any privileges, but they may be allowed to mate in some species as were others only the alpha and beta are allowed.

 **Omega** \- Simply put the runt of the litter these guys are the lowest ranking, given the lowest priority and aren't allowed to mate at all, used as a scapegoat by the pack who take out their frustration out on them. In other words, there are the victims of bulling in canine society, however Omega can change from time to time.

Now in Inuzuka hierarchy the clan is one big pack made up of smaller family unit like packs with Tsume's family as the head of the pack with her leading as the alpha, with her heir Hana as her beta.

However, the younger generation already see Hana as there alpha rather the Tsume because she is more involved with them.

In the Inuzuka clan there are many smaller packs which act like a family unit that are untied under the head alpha Tsume.

Each little pack has their own smaller hierarchy with their own alphas and betas.

Inuzuka consider anyone who distinguish themselves as a leader and proves the dominance an Alphas and all other members usual act as subordinate to an alpha. However, this only applies to their family unit packs. When considered from the point of view of the clan as a whole they are more like betas to both the clans head alpha and beta, in other words commanders under Tsume and Hana's command.

Beta is more of an honorary title given to members who are most trusted by the alpha they follow.

Both Alphas and Betas are given more privileges in the clan especially when it comes to reproduction since alpha males/females are sort after more than other members of the clan. Members of the clan will not hesitate to perform sexually activates with someone of the opposite sex who is consider an alpha among their clan regardless of whether or not it becomes a serious relationship and they get top pick for potential mates if they want a serious relationship.

Also if an alpha pursues someone as their one and only mate, the other members will support them and try and help them. However, if two alphas target the same potential mate they will usual duel to see who is allowed to court them.

Lastly are Omegas among the clan which is rare since the clan is a tight knit family, however weak members can be zeroed out and bullied on, but this only occurs when the person is extremely submissive/timid or they can't bond properly with Ninken (Ninja hound) there by becoming an outsider of the clan.

Kiba is consider and alpha and a few children closer to his age then Hana's consider him their alpha first, though they will still follow Hana's orders, but to them Kiba is the top dog.

Because of this he is partial spoiled, used to getting his way and is consider highly among younger members of the clan.

Because his clan has less morals on sex and he is used to getting his way since he is considered an alpha he's developed a superiority complex where he should be given whatever he wants and has the right to take what he wants because he is an alpha which includes first choice of mates.

You see in my fic Tsume isn't as strict so his alpha mentality wasn't kept under control and has spiraled out of control.

Also due to his clan raising dogs he has early knowledge of reproduction cycle and a point of view on sex is more of that of a dog or breeder then a human. He was taught how to measure the value of potential mate for dogs and applies that to humans.

Hinata with her body is valued highly add that with her being good kunoichi practical wise and the Byakugan she is consider a good choice of mates from his pov, that would show his superiority and dominance. Because of all these facts Kiba sees Hinata as his mate and that he is entitled to her since he's an alpha and she's the best female in the class to be his mate. Also Naruto in his pov would be consider an Omega which is why he uses him as a scapegoat.

I'll see about doing a Bio like I've done with the Hyuga clan about how the Inuzuka clan works. I hope that explains a bit about how Kiba is how he is I hate leaving plot holes.

 **Please Review.**

 **Naruto and Hinata Forever:)**


	17. Graduation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did Naruto would have been traumatised after finding out about the Kyuubi.**

 **An Uzumaki Tale**

 **Arc 4: Academy Days**

 **Chapter 17: Graduation**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** To reply to a guest about Hinata only being average, in **"A Shinobi mini guide"** you get with the first Naruto box set. There are all of the Rookie 9 report cards. Hinata scores were some of the highest overall with Ninjutsu, Genjutsu at B and Cooperation, Classroom Attitude and Taijutsu where all A. The only thing that she didn't have high was positivity which was F. So I would say Hinata would be one of the highest ranked students. The only thing she scored bad on was her confidence.

As a matter of fact, if you only focus on the Nin,Gen and Taijutsu scores Hinata is tied with second place after Sasuke with Ino and Shino out of the Rookie 9. So the only reason Sakura was top Kunoichi was because of the academic grades, she lost to everyone in practical scores, but Choji who she tied with and only Shikamaru and Naruto lost to her. Though Naruto's Taijutsu was better than hers at a B.

* * *

 **Two Years Later**

* * *

Two whole years have passed since that day. Hinata Hyuga was sitting at her desk at the very back of the classroom.

Looking nervously at the other occupants of the room, Hinata's gaze landed on a certain feral boy who was looking at her.

Shivering in disgust and fear, she looked down, hyperventilating. Since that day the Inuzuka tried to have his way with her, Hinata's confidence dropped dramatically.

She now wore more baggy clothes, making sure her body was never shown so she will never get the wrong kind of attention again. Her current attire was a cream-coloured hooded-jacket with her clan symbol on the sleeve and fur around the cuffs and hem.

She was even more self-conscious of her body and confidence though. She was deathly afraid of the young Inuzuka and always stayed as far away from him as possible.

But it had one more side effect. She developed a case of Androphobia (fear of men/boys) and would get freaked out whenever one approached her. Luckily, there were a few exceptions and since she has always been a wallflower, she never really got close to people, let alone boys.

"Good Morning Hinata, you ready for graduation? Just watch, this time I'm going to pass for sure!" Turning her head up in surprise, she came across sky blue eyes. She got lost in them as the familiar racing of her heart and heat up to her cheeks came forth.

Her world went fuzzy for a while until the boy in front of her backed off. It was her life time crush and love Naruto Uzumaki, who was one of the exceptions to the rule. After all, she could never be afraid of her beloved, who saved her so many times.

' _Hinata, say something!'_ Coming out of her inner thoughts, she caught Naruto giving an angry glare to Kiba. She smiled, thinking how sweet he's been with her since the incident. _'Naruto-Kun… thank you.'_

Since that day, Naruto became very protective of Hinata, always going out of his way to help her if she needed it and greeting her every day.

It was the one good thing that came out of…she shivered, unable to finish the thought. She was happy with the extra attention she got from him, but sadly… "G-Good-Good… m-morning…N-Naru-Naruto-Kun…" She stuttered. She wasn't scared of him like other boys, but she had even more trouble talking to him than before. Despite the increased effort on Naruto's part, their relationship hasn't gotten anywhere beyond classmates.

Her insecurities always came when he talked to her. Second guessing herself that she's not good enough, that she was a failure, that she didn't deserve his attention and care. This was made a hundred times worse thanks to her clan and the loss of the heiress position to her estranged younger sister.

But when Naruto smiled at her, like he was doing now, all her worries disappeared. Despite how unworthy of him she thought she was, he would never think that. "So are you ready to graduate and become a ninja?" He asked.

Hinata just nodded, playing with her fingers. "Well I sure can't wait to get out of this place. Just watch, I'll be out rescuing princess' and saving countries. They'll be begging me to be Hokage." He bragged. The Hyuga laughed as he made over exaggerated hand gestures along with his boasts.

The blond boy just kept speaking since Hinata was too afraid to speak up. Besides the one or two giggles that slipped, he had no idea what she truly thought. After some time of trying to get her to talk, he noticed that he once again failed.

Naruto gave a sad smile. "See ya, Hinata." He stated, feeling Hinata's uneasiness and fear.

The young boy misguidedly thought that she was just being polite, that she just couldn't bring herself to tell him to shut up and go away like everyone else does. She never spoke back besides the greeting and just listened to him quietly while giving him a smile.

At first he was happy, delighted even, that someone was listing. But after a short time, he saw that Hinata never responded unless he forced her into it, and then she would turn into a nervous wreck. He started to think Hinata was just to kind to turn him away.

To Naruto, Hinata's silence and fear meant quite a lot, and none of it good. It was just as bad as being ignored, despite the fact that was the furthest thing from the truth.

Walking off sadly after another failed attempt to get Hinata to talk, he made his way to his seat.

Panicking, Hinata thought. _'No, please don't leave."_ She saw her crush's sad back a lot lately. Sure, he spoke to her, but she never really spoke back besides the greeting and short nods. _'Damn it. How can I be such a coward? Naruto-Kun always tries so hard for me and I push him away…'_

Tears welled up. She hated it. She could never speak up and Naruto's words and time became wasted on her, but worst of all, he looked so hurt and sad whenever he leaves.

"Naruto-Kun" She spoke out loud and a surprised Naruto turned in response.

"Yeah Hinata?" He questioned, somewhat happily. It was the first time in a while since Hinata spoke back to him, in more than a simple greeting.

Unsure what to do, having accidently finished her thought out loud, she became a stuttering mess and said the first thing that popped into her head. "I-I…c-can't…wait… to graduate with you…I'm s-sure…you'll pass…a-and be a-a…great ninja."

She blushed, her entire body turned bright red as she tried to stay conscious. She was nowhere near prepared for that conversation. _'I-I…hope I didn't mess up…I wasn't ready.'_

Luckily, Naruto was delighted that for the first real reply he got in a while and gave the poor girl a dazzling smile.

"Yeah! Just watch Hinata, we'll both pass and be the best ninja ever together!" He proclaimed before walking off to his seat.

Hinata's heart was hammering in her chest at the boy's comment…he…he believes in her. _ **'Best ninja together!'**_ The boy's words meant more to Hinata than her blond crush knew. Her family and everyone else all but gave up on her, but her Naruto-Kun didn't.

' _Naruto-Kun… I'll do it…I won't let you down.'_ She blushed as she told herself that and then she realised that he also said. _'…Together.'_

"Together" Looking at her crush, her eyes clouded in delight as she dreamed about her and her Naruto-Kun fighting side by side, growing stronger and closer with each mission until-.

Hinata quickly wiped her face as a nose bleed came about before she continued looking at her beloved dreamily, who was seated the row in front of her. Right where she would see Kiba looking at her before Naruto moved there to block his sight.

* * *

The Inuzuka pup clutched his fist in rage, having observed the dead last interacting with **HIS** mate. _'Soon Hinata-Chan, you will be mine and I'll make that loser pay for trying to steal you from me.'_

* * *

Naruto was smiling, shaking his head from side to side, what everyone would think was excitement. But if you looked closer, you would see the bead of sweat coming down his brow and that his leg was shaking up and down in anxiety.

He gulped. _'Come on Naruto, you can do this. You'll pass this time with no problems.'_ He told himself, but that didn't stop the bubbling fear from welling up any further.

Iruka-Sensei came in and started to explain the final exam. "We will now proceed with the final exam. When your name is called, please proceed to the testing room. The final test will be the Bushin no Jutsu."

At those words Naruto froze as the words repeated over and over again. _'Bushin no Jutsu, Bushin no Jutsu,_ _ **BUSHIN!'**_

Naruto's fist clutched and his goofy happy face faulted. _'B-But…that's…my worst jutsu.'_ The boy knew that jutsu was by far his worst and if he has to do that... _'…I'll never pass with that.'_

Hinata looked at her crush in worry, knowing full well that he has trouble with that one jutsu. He overcame transformation and substitution, but the last of the academy three just remained out of reach.

* * *

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Called Iruka and the boy made his way to the testing room.

' _Get it together Naruto, you can do this-Dattebayo.'_ He quickly made the hand signs with practiced ease, having spent hours drilling this one jutsu. Chakra swirled around him, taking both of the teachers by surprise.

' _He's improved, he's gotten much quicker with hand signs and the amount of chakra he can amass is impressive too. Come on Naruto, you can do it.'_ Iruka thought. He knew he shouldn't show favouritism, but he just couldn't stop himself from rooting for his favourite ramen buddy.

As the smoke cleared through, all Naruto and Iruka could see was a pale, almost dead like clone. Naruto panicked, looking at the clone in worry.

Iruka's eye twitched in annoyance. _'I guess he hasn't changed at all.'_ However, here came the worst part of being the teacher.

" **YOU FAIL!"** He shouted. It hurt telling his favourite student off, but he couldn't let him pass with that pathetic clone jutsu.

"Iruka-Sensei, he's off, but his moves weren't bad. He did hang in there and replicate. This is his third try so you know he really wants to become a ninja, we could cut him a break." Mizuki offered, causing the boy to get excited despite having an odd feeling.

"Mizuki-Sensei, the other students could produce at least three successful bushins. Naruto could only create one and look at it, it's pathetic. I can't pass him." Iruka told them. He too wanted to pass the boy, but being a ninja was a dangerous business. He just couldn't send one of his students into that life when he wasn't ready.

Naruto was hurt and angry by this. He wanted to pass so badly this time. With that, Naruto left the classroom, utterly devastated.

* * *

Naruto made his way to his swing, he could clearly see all the celebrating students as he passes through the crowd. It hurt so much hearing and seeing the parents say how proud they were, seeing everyone show off their new forehead protectors. Reminding him that he failed.

"Sasuke-Nii-san!" Was shouted, turning, Naruto saw Sasuke being greeted by a young boy who wore an almost identical blue shirt to the last Uchiha and a brown haired woman.

"Congratulations Sasuke-Kun, I just know you'll be great." Mizui told the last Uchiha, a soft proud smile on her face.

Blushing from the attention, Sasuke tried to play it off as no big deal, but the way she praised him wasn't hollow like everyone else. It was genuine and reminded him so much of his own mother. "It's no big deal, it was easy." The cold teen looked away.

"I bet Sasuke-Nii, you're the best. Just wait, I'm going to become a great ninja like you now that I started the academy." Tachi responded. He adored the last Uchiha who passed by his house every day. The Uchiha was his role model and he wanted to be just like him when he grew up.

The boy was now sporting a blue shirt with a high collar like Sasuke's had except he didn't have the Uchiha symbol on it and he wore black shorts.

Sasuke smiled as he looked at Taichi, it was nice having someone look up to you.

Taichi changed to a young Sasuke for a second and his own experience with his once role model came back.

Sasuke backed away from the mother and child slightly. Since they came, that night didn't haunt him as much anymore, but Taichi reminded of so much of himself that it scared the last Uchiha.

But no matter how hard he tired, he just couldn't cut them out of his life like with everyone else. _'Damn it! I don't have time for this. I need to get stronger to kill him.'_

"Sasuke-Kun, why don't you come to my place and I'll make you that homemade tomato pizza you like so much." Mizui offered.

He was about to refuse to go and train on his own when he felt someone else grab his hand. "Yeah Sasuke-Nii, Kaa-chan's pizza's the best." Taichi exclaimed as he started dragging the last Uchiha away.

If you looked closely, you could see a slight content smile on the raven haired teen's lips.

* * *

Naruto watched the scene with envy. _'Even the Temee has people to celebrate with… I bet if he didn't pass, they would have tried to cheer him up.'_

Naruto envied the last Uchiha. He hated how he always tried to be alone when everyone else loves him. How he just shrugged off all the praise and affection everyone gives him when Naruto would give anything just to have one person look at him like that.

But his rival wasn't alone anymore. Despite how wrong it was, he always felt happy that there was someone else alone like him. It felt like he made a friend, someone who could understand his pain.

' _But that's not true, because unlike me, Sasuke-Temee has people that care about him enough to make sure he's not alone.'_ Naruto briefly looked to the crowd, hoping to catch a glimpse of the closest thing he had to a family, Ayame or Teuchi.

But sadly they weren't there. They were too busy with the shop to attend so Naruto was all alone…again.

Empty blue eyes looked at the crowd. He could hear them talking about him, saying how happy they were about him having failed. Every word, every glare, hurt so much. He tried so hard, but it didn't change anything, it never did.

' _Is this it? Is this what my life will always be like? Alone and hated.'_ As he thought that, an unnatural breeze came from behind, looking behind he saw his silver haired sensei.

* * *

Hinata was watching as Naruto walked away from everyone else. She saw him walk alone so many times. The other students and adults made way for him staying away from him as much as possible on instinct and just ignoring Naruto's presence.

As Naruto passed her, she tried to reach for him, but he just walked by without even noticing her. She tried to call out, but the hollow look in his eyes froze her. Her stretched hand went to her heart as she watched him walk away to his swing, isolated as he got further and further away from the crowd.

He walked all alone, the area he was going to was completely devoid of people and as far away from the celebrating masses as possible within the academy courtyard.

The sight of his sad back as he walked away and through the crowds was embedded within her mind. He could stand right in the centre of a busy street and yet it was clear as day he wasn't a part of the crowd. He was completely separated and cut off from everyone else.

"There, you see. It's him." A woman glared at Naruto.

"I heard he was the only one who failed." Another stated with a similar glare, not even caring.

"Well it serves him right." Hinata grabbed her long sleeves. She wanted to scream, to tell them off that they don't know the first fucking thing about her Naruto-Kun.

"Yeah, just image if he became a ninja. I mean he's the one who-" Hinata was even more pissed, but she was also interested in finally knowing why. It wasn't the first time she's overheard a conversation about that subject, but they always stopped before they revealed why they hated her beloved so much.

This time was no different. The other woman cut the person off before she could say anymore. "Shush, we're not allowed to talk about that."

Hinata glared at the two before turning to her beloved. But what she saw shocked her. Naruto was looking at the crowd, his once brilliant blue eyes were dulled and empty, as if he had all the life sucked out of him. It was the look of someone who didn't have any hope. So very much like the ones she had until Naruto came and chased away her fears and gave her hope.

She started walking through the crowd, moving to her Naruto-Kun, wanting to help him, to make that look vanish and bring back the sparkling blue eyes filled with the endless hope and determination she loved so much about him.

But before she could help the boy whose smile saved her so many times, she was stopped as a grey figure blocked her path.

"Hey Hinata-Chan, what do you say we go on a nice date, just the two of us." The voice filled with lust and arrogance sent shivers down her spine.

It was Inuzuka-San. The same one that sexually harassed her and by the glint in his eyes, he was ready to try again.

"I-I…" She backed away, in fear. Images of what he tried to do her two years prior flashed. She wanted to scream for help, but her voice wouldn't come as the dog nin approached her with a smirk of victory.

Her eyes caught the hollow look Naruto had as he looked to Mizuki-Sensei to his side. _'Naruto-Kun needs me.'_

Reminded of her beloved's distress, she ran right past Inuzuka-San, knocking him away without thought and started running to her Naruto-Kun.

But Kiba grabbed her from behind and yanked her back. "Hey! I was talking to you. Now you will listen to me and obey me like the bitch you are!" He demanded. Hinata froze and felt tears well up.

' _No, please, please not again.'_ She felt so weak and vulnerable as Kiba pulled her back and forced her to look at him, all she could do was shake in terror.

Panicking, she tried to look for help and her eyes once again landed on her Naruto-Kun.

She wanted to get away, to help him, to be with him. With her eyes shut, before she knew it, she hit the Inuzuka away with a palm strike and ran off to where her Naruto-Kun was.

She heard a commotion from behind as Kiba crashed into everyone else. She didn't look back, she just kept running to Naruto-Kun.

But when she opened her eyes, she saw a swirl of leaves in the spot Naruto was, her beloved had vanished. _'No, Naruto-Kun'_

Tears came in self-loathing as she ran off, hoping to find her beloved and get away from Kiba.

* * *

Kiba was picking himself up from the people he knocked down. Looking at his mate, he saw her running to where Naruto was before he disappeared.

He was about to rush over and take her somewhere he could claim her and show her who was in charge, but stopped when he heard a shout.

" **Kiba!"** Shouted his mother and the pup growled in annoyance. "Pup, be careful now, apologise to the people you knocked over."

Kiba heard her, but chose to ignore her, looking over to Hinata, who was running away. In his head he growled. _'Hinata-Chan, you will see things my way. And soon you will be where you belong, with an alpha, not some dead last omega.'_

He reluctantly went back and apologized. He would have plenty of chances now that he could chase his mate without fear of being expelled. But for now, he would please his mother so she won't interfere like last time.

* * *

"Iruka-Sensei is tough, but he's not against you." Mizuki told his depressed student.

"But why? Why only me?" Naruto asked. He asked that question to himself so many times, in so many contexts.

"He wants you to be strong with all his heart, but that will never happen if he goes easy on you. He's like you know, no parents, no family." Mizuki told the boy about his best friend. The words affected Naruto. Iruka was an orphan just like him, but it wasn't enough to get him out of his depression.

"But this time I really wanted to graduate." It was true this year, he was left behind as all his other classmates and students his age passed. He wanted to move on with everyone else, but instead he's going to be stuck in a class of strangers.

"Then I guess I'll have to tell you…" Naruto looked at Mizuki in hope as his kind teacher smiled. "It's a secret, but I'm going to let you in on it."

Naruto listened to every word Mizuki said, ignoring the bad feeling he was getting, too lost in his desperation to pass.

* * *

 **Back with Hinata**

* * *

Hinata was walking back to her compound. She spent a good time of the afternoon looking for her Naruto-Kun and hoping he was alright, but he wasn't at any of his usual haunts.

' _Naruto-Kun…where are you?… please be alright.'_ She thought suppressing tears of worry and self-hatred. _'If only I was faster and didn't let Inuzuka-San stop me…I-I could have helped him.'_

She was so close to reaching him, but her fear stopped her, again.

As she opened the door, she was surprised to come face to face with her father. "Otou-Sama?" She squeaked in surprise.

Her father looked at her headband seeing that she passed. "I see that you passed, Hinata." He stated in a monotone voice.

"Yes!" She squeaked not expecting her father when she got back.

"Neji graduated top of his class. Where were you ranked in the final ranking?" He asked, not giving anything away of his feelings on the matter.

Hinata looked down in shame. "I tied in third place with Aburame-San." She told her father, who remained indifferent.

"I see and who was second and first?" He asked desiring to know who beat her.

Hinata bit her lip, knowing he wouldn't be happy. "Sakura Haruno was top Kunoichi because of the academic portion and Sasuke Uchiha was in first place."

"I see." He said, turning away from her. "We shall go out to eat tonight to celebrate you passing, but next time, make sure you don't lose to a civilian and the Uchiha." He demanded before he left to get ready.

Hinata nodded and then left to tell Hira the good news, who would be more excited than her father.

* * *

 **The Hokage Tower**

* * *

Using the system of air vents, he mapped for when he pranked his Jii-san, Naruto easily infiltrated the tower.

The air vents luckily went all the way to the room Mizuki told him about.

Going through some records, Naruto spotted what he was looking for. "There it is, the scroll of sealing." Naruto picked it up. "With this, I can pass at last."

"Naruto?" Came an old voice.

Turning, Naruto saw his Jii-san and before he knew it he went through hand signs. **"Sexy Jutsu!"**

In a poof smoke, a blond girl with an hour glass figure, perfect breasts and long blond hair that looked slightly ruffled as strains of it covered her face.

"Hokage-Sama! I've been a bad girl. I think you should thoroughly punish me." The Sandaime Hokage gazed the busty blond beauty before him intensely. Blood seeped from his nose and then a geyser of red sent him flying with a shit eating grin on his face.

The girl popped in cloud of smoke and Naruto had a foxy grin on his face. "Sexy Jutsu was the best idea I've ever had."

Naruto shoved the scroll in the air vent and then pushed it outside.

* * *

 **With The Other Graduates**

* * *

Sasuke was sitting at the table at Mizui's house and he was embarrassed to say he was quite comfortable.

He spent quite a bit of time with the family over the past two years since they moved in and Sasuke has gotten quite used to their presence.

He knew he shouldn't be here, that he should be training to kill his brother, but something about them just felt so inviting and remind him of his own family.

He just got done playing Ninja with Taichi and for a second he thought. _'Is this what it's like to be a big brother?'_

He looked at Taichi, who was smiling at him with admiration and once again, he saw his younger self in the boy.

Before he could do anything else however, Mizui dropped a big plate of pizza on the table.

"Eat up, I put a lot of effort for you Sasuke-Kun and added extra tomatoes." Mizui smiled.

Sasuke looked the pizza and the tomatoes on top and the sauce sipping out of the melted cheese.

Taking a piece, Sasuke puts it in his mouth and almost moaned in appreciation.

He loved having home cooked meals again, especially this tomato pizza. It was delicious to the last Uchiha and all negative thoughts left as he enjoyed the makeshift family.

* * *

Sakura was trying on new outfits left and right. "Oh will Sasuke-Kun like this one better, or this one." She compared the two.

"I'll have this one. It's for a refined and elegant girl like myself and Sasuke-Kun deserves only the best." She told herself.

"Just you wait Sasuke-Kun, now that I'm a ninja, we can be together." She gazed dreamily into the distance.

' _ **YEAH! THERE'S NO WAY I'M GOING TO LET THAT DAMN INO PIG HAVE MY MAN!'**_ Her inner voice shouted as she day dreamed.

* * *

Kiba was sitting down having a normal dinner with his mom and sister, planning ways to make Hinata his and get Naruto out of the way.

* * *

Shino was sitting speaking to his father. "Now that you have graduated, we will begin training to increase your colony and learn more advanced techniques." Shibi stated, looking at his son.

"Yes Tou-san. I'm sure the new addition to my arsenal will be a great asset. Why you ask, because it will increase my combat effectiveness and allow me to better myself for the sake of the hive." Shino explained and his father nodded approvingly.

* * *

Shikamaru, Choji and Ino were all having a barbecue with their families in celebration.

* * *

Hinata was sitting at the table with her father and sister. It was silent as they ate. No one really had anything to say to the other.

"So you graduated?" Her sister asked and Hinata was at first delighted to see her once beloved sister taking an interest in her.

Sadly, her hopes were crushed. "Make sure you don't embarrass the clan. You would have been better off never becoming a ninja." Hanabi all but spat, breaking Hinata's little heart.

Her father said nothing, just observing the siblings.

Hinata didn't want to be there anymore, but she couldn't just leave. This celebration was for her, even if it was only for show.

She thought of her beloved hero and those thoughts led to his destroyed face and those women who insulted him.

"Otou-Sama?" Hinata said, getting a raised eyebrow from both her father and sister, since she said it without stuttering.

"Earlier at the academy, some women were talking about Naruto-Kun. They were saying that they were happy he failed, because he was the one who…they didn't say anymore since the other stopped her from finishing. But what were they talking about? They and everyone else treats Naruto-Kun so badly and it's about more than him just pulling pranks." Hinata asked not once stuttering. This was important, she wanted…no needed to know, why her beloved was hated.

Unfortunately, Hanabi was the one to answer. "That loser. I don't know why you bother with him, he's just a failure like you. It's a good thing he failed, he's unfit to be a ninja, a no good talentless orphan that is a waste of space. No wonder everyone hates him." Hanabi said cruelly, some anger laced in her voice.

Hinata was thankful she was sitting on the other side of the table, any closer and she may have hit Hanabi before she could reign herself in.

Hiashi, just sat their drink his tea. "Hinata, if you really want to know about Uzumaki-San, you are better off asking him yourself instead of looking for answers in others. I can't tell you much, but those who hate Uzumaki-San for no good reason are fools." He stated, glancing at his youngest before taking another sip of tea.

"If you want to know about Uzumaki-San, then you have to ask him yourself and find out from him." Hanabi and Hinata looked at their father in surprise.

Hanabi was upset since the glance her father gather her was one of disapproval. _'Uzumaki'_ She growled. She hated him, first her sister and now her father. _'You are a no good orphan whose destiny is to be a failure.'_

Hinata was in shock. It was the first time she mentioned Naruto-Kun to her father and he didn't seem to disapprove and indifferently told her that he was ok with associating with him.

The Hyuga family continued their meal, while this happened, Hiashi noticed some Chunin leaving the room after getting a message. The clan head sipped his tea again.

* * *

 **In Front of The Hokage Tower**

* * *

The Sandaime Hokage stood in front of his tower, his ninja having been gathered as quickly as possible.

All the ninja wondered why they called and what happened.

" **Listen! Naruto has stolen the scroll of sealing. you are to bring him back unharmed, is that understood?!"** He declared, enhancing his voice with chakra.

On hearing the name of the demon brat and what he did, the crowd exploded in outrage.

"It's that damn demon brat again!"

"How dare he steal the scroll!"

"We should finally get rid of the demon fox once and for all!"

"Yeah! Let's kill him and finish what the Yondaime started!"

" **ENOUGH! You are to bring the boy back unharmed. IS. THAT. UNDERSTOOD?!"** Hiruzen roared, causing all the gathered ninja to calm down. They were unhappy with the fact they **HAD** to keep the brat alive.

As far as most of them were concerned, the brat should have been killed years ago before he could cause trouble.

Only a few were on Naruto's side and Iruka was shell shocked after hearing it. Mizuki who was next to him tried to comfort the sensei as an evil grin spread across his face.

* * *

 **In The Forest**

* * *

The missing boy was now sitting in the forest looking at the scroll he stole. _'Great, with this I can finally graduate. Now everything will change.'_

Opening the scroll with hope, Naruto reads the first Jutsu as best he could. "Let's see…. the first one is K-Kage… B-Bunshin… no Jutsu." He looked at the scroll as his brain processed the words he said. It seemed somewhat familiar, but he couldn't think why…oh.

" **NOT THIS AGAIN! IT'S MY WORST JUTSU!"** The boy shouted before he gave the scroll a determined glare.

"I won't let this stop me, I will pass this test." He told himself. Looking at the diagram provided, Naruto started doing the hand signs, gathering his chakra.

' _This time I won't fail…I won't fall behind again; I will change it.'_ Was the thought that drove him as he trained.

Iruka was rushing, wondering where Naruto could have gone and why he stole the scroll. _'Naruto where are you?'_

As he continued his search he thought. _'Is this my fault?'_ Iruka couldn't help but blame himself if Naruto was doing this because he failed, then he was just as much responsible as the boy's Sensei.

While Iruka was looking for Naruto on his own, Mizuki was running full speed ahead. _'Now that everyone knows what he did, I can kill the brat. Everyone will be glad he's gone and treat me as a hero and of course I keep the scroll for myself.'_

* * *

 **An Hour Later**

* * *

Naruto was sitting hunched in a clearing, tired from the training that he did. A shadow loomed over him. Looking up Naruto saw his Sensei.

"It's all over." Iruka stated, giving a slight laugh.

Naruto laughed back, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. _'Why'_ Iruka asked as he took in the boy's state. It didn't make sense if he stole the scroll, why did the boy looked so worn out, instead of getting away.

"Caught me already? You're quick Sensei, I only had time to learn one technique." Naruto smiled.

' _He's been out here practicing. I can tell how hard he's been working.'_ Iruka thought. Naruto dirtied clothes made that more than obvious, but all made the situation even and the boy's reason behind it even more confusing.

Naruto then smiled and started telling his Sensei what he was doing. "Iruka-Sensei! I'm going to show you this amazing technique and then you're going to let me graduate and everything will be alright! That's the way it works right? Anyone who learns a Jutsu from this scroll passes."

Iruka was shocked to hear that as everything started to make sense. "Where did you get that idea?" He asked, in surprise.

Naruto cheerfully started explaining, showing off the scroll on his back. "Mizuki-Sensei did, he told me about the scroll where to find it and this place right here…" Naruto stopped as he saw his sensei shocked expression, as everything came together.

' _Mizuki?'_ Before Iruka could finish his thoughts, he sensed the approaching of object from behind. He knew by the sound that they were weapons and he pushed Naruto out the way before getting himself to safety.

But Iruka wasn't fast enough to avoid the incoming projectiles and ended up taking the hit as Kunai scarped passed, cutting him. One embedding itself right into his leg, causing him to bleed.

"I'm impressed you found our hiding place so quickly." Came a smug voice and Iruka looked up, trying to ignore the pain he felt.

"So that's the way it is…I should have known." The hurt sensei said as he saw his best friend up in the trees.

"Naruto! Give me the scroll now!" Mizuki called to the confused boy.

"Wait a minute, what's going on here?" Naruto eyes landed on his injured sensei who was pulling a Kunai out of his leg a trial of blood went down his mouth as he shouted.

"Naruto, don't let Mizuki get the scroll. It contains forbidden jutsu that could put our village in danger. Mizuki used you to get the scroll. He lied to you!" Naruto glared at the silver haired man, who was wearing a smug smile on his face.

"Iruka is just trying to scare you because he doesn't want you to have the scroll." The man said. Looking shocked, Naruto turned back to Iruka.

"Stop lying Mizuki! Don't let him trick you Naruto!" Naruto looked between his two Sensei's, not sure who to believe.

"Oh, I'll tell you who's really lying." Mizuki smirked and Iruka grew shocked realising what he was about to reveal.

"Stop Mizuki! It's forbidden!" Iruka bellowed, but the silver haired man just kept talking.

"Yeah, they've been lying to you your whole life. Since the decree twelve years ago." He started and Naruto listened intently.

"What… decree?" Naruto asked weakly.

"Everyone knows, but you. Iruka's trying to hide it from you even now, he'll do anything to shut me up." His Sensei taunted.

' _What is it? What are they hiding?'_ Naruto thought as he looked up at Mizuki, horror on his face. A feeling fear welled up inside of him as he waited for the truth.

"Don't tell him Mizuki, it's forbidden!" He heard Iruka shout, but it was drowned out by what Mizuki revealed next.

"The decree is that no one can tell you that the Kyuubi that attacked our village is sealed inside you." Naruto froze as the words played in his head. _'Inside you, Inside you…'_

His blue eyes opened in horror and Mizuki enjoyed every minute of the boy's torment as he continued. **"The fox demon that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village was put in your body. YOU are the Kyuubi no Yoko!"**

As the revelation hit him, Naruto faintly heard the shout of his other sensei, but he zoned out as Mizuki's words hit him hard. He wanted to shout, to scream that it wasn't true.

But he knew it was. Flashes of the angry villagers glaring at him, looking at him, not as a human, but a beast a demon in human skin. He saw himself standing all alone, the villagers shunning him, a shadow of the Kyuubi behind him. Whispers of demon, monster and murderer coming from the crowd.

As he saw childhood, isolated and alone, Mizuki's poisoned words kept going. "They've all been sneaking around hiding things from you your whole life. Didn't you think it was strange how they treated you like they hated you for just being alive?" He saw himself sitting on the swing as he watched his classmates celebrate their graduation. None of them cared and the adults that noticed him there…were happy that he failed.

Tears started to fall as he tried to deny it. _'NO! NO!_ ** _NO!_** _'_ His chakra went wild, reacting to his distress.

Iruka watched Naruto suffering, helpless to stop it. "Naruto" He cried as his student was unable to take what was revealed.

"That's why you will never be accepted in this village. Even your beloved Sensei hates your guts!" Mizuki finished, watching the boy's suffering.

Naruto was at a loss. He asked himself many times if the village would accept him. _'But they will never accept the demon that destroyed the village. It's hopeless, they will never…stop treating me as a monster…because I am one!"_

"Die Kyuubi!" Mizuki shouted, knocking Naruto out of his shocked state. His blue eyes caught a giant shuriken making its way to him.

He tried to get away, tripping over himself. _'No, I don't want to die like this. I don't want to die alone.'_

' _But would anyone care? After all… I'm alone.'_ A part of himself said and Naruto froze in his escape. _'Maybe… it will be better off…if I just…die here.'_

" **Naruto get down!"** Iruka shouted. Naruto reacted without thinking, too scared and confused. If he is a demon, should be allowed to live?

Everything went black for a moment as Naruto closed his eyes. When he opened them, he saw Iruka standing over him, having shield him from the shuriken. Iruka's blood dripped onto the shocked boy and Mizuki was surprised over his fellow sensei's actions.

"W-Why?" The boy asked, not understanding why he was saved. _'Everyone would have been better off if I just died.'_ He was ready, everyone hated him. Everyone wanted him gone. He was ready to die, if only to get away…away from all the people who hated him.

"Because…we're…the same." Iruka coughed out. "When I lost my parents…no one seemed to care. They didn't have time for me, they just forgot I was there." His sensei told him.

"My grades dropped I became the class clown…I-I just wanted them to see me to know my name. My schooling wasn't good enough to get their attention so I did crazy things and then I had to pay for them. It was hard." Naruto looked up to see tears coming from his sensei's eyes.

' _Is he crying…for me?'_ Naruto listened, more in shock than anything else, as his sensei cried for him.

"I know you feel lonely and it hurts inside and I could have been there for you more. No one should have to suffer so much. I let you down and I'm sorry." His sensei told him, regret in his voice.

"Don't make me laugh. Iruka always hated you he was orphaned because the Kyuubi killed his parents. He would do anything to get the scroll from you." Mizuki shouted, and Naruto looked away.

He was so confused. Could he trust Iruka, could he believe in him? He just wanted to run away, get away from everything to forget about the fox, Mizuki, everything.

And he did exactly that. He ran. His sensei's voice asking him to come back, but Naruto ignored it. Too confused, he didn't know how to deal with it. He didn't know whether he could have faith in Iruka.

" **NARUTO!"** Iruka shouted, trying to reach for him, fresh tears still on his face.

"You know once he makes up his mind there's no changing it. He's going to use the scroll to take revenge on the village. You saw that look in his eyes. Those were the eyes of a beast." Mizuki taunted, his former best friend.

"No, Naruto isn't like that!" Iruka pulled the shuriken in his back and threw it at Mizuki, who dodged.

"You're a joke. Once I get the scroll, I'll be back for you." The silver haired Chunin disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

' _I won't let you.'_ Iruka followed despite his injuries, fighting through the pain to search for his missing student.

* * *

Naruto ran as quick as he could. He hid behind one of the many trees in the forest. Taking the scroll off his back he hugged himself. _'I-I'm…the Kyuubi.'_

The newly informed Jinchuuriki cried. _'I-I always…said…I was a human being too…that I didn't deserve to suffer, but that wasn't true…it never was. I've always been a monster.'_ Growing up when people called him monster, demon and other names, he always denied it. But now he couldn't, because they were right. He was a monster.

' _Everyone hates me…because of what I did…because I-I…killed everyone twelve years ago. Even Iruka-Sensei hates me.'_ Memories of when Iruka first became his sensei and how he treated him like everyone else did at first. How his sensei stared at him with those same as everyone else.

' _You liar. You've been lying to me all this time! You've known and pretended that you cared.'_ He felt so betrayed, so hurt. _'You were the first and only sensei to actually care… but it wasn't real.'_

The boy loved Iruka. He admired him as much as the Hokage. He was the first sensei they got that actually got to know him, but he's been lying to Naruto all this time. _'And Jii-san…he knew…he never told me why everyone hated me…if I'm the Kyuubi then…why did he never tell me!'_

It wasn't just Iruka, but also his Jiji who betrayed him. He suffered so much, never having known why. Why he was hated, why he was alone. _'I've had to argue that I was human, but in the end I never was! Does Jjii really care, or was it all a big fat lie? What about Ayame and The old man?'_ Naruto froze as the ones closest to a family came to mind.

' _D-do they know and if not…then how will they react if-'_ He couldn't finish. The Ichiraku's were the closest thing to family he had. He could always go there for some food, Ayame and Teuchi always treated him like a person.

He was afraid that if they knew, would they turn on him, like everyone else? _'A-And my classmates what would they do?'_ Naruto wasn't as close to his classmates and knew most of them would probably just treat him like the villagers. But Shikamaru, Choji, even Temee, were the closest people he could call friends and it made his stomach cringe thinking of them treating him no different from the villagers, abandoning him and leaving him alone.

And then his mind went to Hinata and he felt a stab of pain in his heart. Out of everyone, losing her would hurt him the most because she's the only one that never said anything degrading about him.

He kept crying, the tears wouldn't stop. He gazed at the scroll angrily, his hands griped it harder. _**'WHY! I only wanted to not be alone, to have friends, to be loved! WHY DO I NEED TO SUFFER LIKE THIS?! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST TREAT ME AS A HUMAN BEING!'**_

' _ **You wouldn't like it if I hurt you? You wouldn't like it if I became the monster you always wanted!'**_ He looked at the scroll and thoughts of revenge and hate filled him.

' _ **YOU JUST COULDN'T LET ME BE HAPPY COULD YOU! YOU JUST NEEDED TO LEAVE ME ALONE AND LET ME LIVE MY LIFE!'**_ He hated the village so much. All the anger, the hate and the sadness he's always bottled up was now coming to the surface.

' _If I used this… you'll never be able to hurt me again.'_ His hand slipped under the paper, intending to open it. _'I'll no longer sit back and take all your abuse. You, all of you, are the real demons here, not me.'_

But before he could open it he heard shouting. "Naruto everything Mizuki said was lie. Give me the scroll. Hurry, he's coming here to take it away!" It was his sensei's voice, turning from behind his tree Naruto saw another Naruto tackling Iruka.

* * *

' _What?'_ Iruka crashed on the ground and Naruto landed softly before backing away and leaning on a tree.

"It can't be…" Iruka said as he recovered. "How did you know…" A cloud of smoke appeared and Mizuki appeared where Iruka was. "How did you know it was me and not Iruka?" Mizuki asked and Naruto's body double grinned before he too blew up in a cloud of smoke.

"Because I'm Iruka." Naruto watched as his two sensei's faced off.

"You're a fool. Why are you protecting that freak? He's the one who wiped out your family." He heard Mizuki argue.

"I don't care. You're not getting your hands on that scroll." Naruto turned and glared back at the scroll in his arms.

' _So… he only cares about the scroll.'_ He thought and his anger and betrayal increased.

"As if you could stop me… don't you know Naruto is just like me." Mizuki stated, angering Naruto more.

' _I'm not like you.'_ He told, himself preparing to make run for it.

"And how's that?" Iruka asked, glaring at Mizuki.

"He wants the scroll for his own power and own vengeance. That's how beasts are. He'll pour all his rage into it and destroy everything." This caused Naruto to hesitate. He wasn't like Mizuki, was he?…he just wanted to be safe, to not get hurt anymore.

"You're right." Iruka agreed, devastating the young boy behind the tree.

"S-So it's true…Iruka-Sensei never believed in me…he thinks I'm some beast, some kind of freak." Naruto told himself, he was angry. He never wanted to Mizuki's words to be true, but now he knows they're true, his sensei and everyone else hated him.

"That is how beasts are. But that's not who Naruto is. He's nothing like that. Naruto is one of a kind. He works hard and put his whole heart into it. Sure he messes up sometimes and everyone jumps him, but his suffering only makes him stronger. That's what separates him from being a beast. So you're wrong. Naruto is nothing like the Kyuubi no Yoko. He's Naruto Uzumaki of Konohagakure!" Iruka finished his speech. Naruto was in tears. His sensei really did care…. maybe he wasn't alone.

Mizuki was irritated at Iruka's words, pulling out his second shuriken. "You really believe that dribble Iruka? I was going to save you for later, but I changed my mind, you're finished!" He shouted, spinning his shuriken in preparation to finish Iruka off.

' _So this is it'_ Iruka thought, accepting death, thinking he succeeded in delaying Mizuki enough for Naruto to escape.

However, it was not to be, as Naruto came out his hiding spot and jumped Mizuki. Iruka watched, shocked as Naruto kicked the traitor away and the shuriken meant for him flew off in another direction.

' _Naruto!'_ Iruka thought in surprise, thinking he got away.

"Not bad for a punk." Mizuki stated at Naruto, who was glaring at him.

"…If you ever lay a hand on my sensei… I'll kill you." Naruto threatened.

"Some big words. I could completely destroy you in a single move." The Chunin threatened.

"Give it your best shot fool. I'll give it back a thousand fold." Naruto made a cross sign with his hands.

"Let's see you try! Show me what you can do, Kyuubi no Yoko!" The Chunin taunted, he would have never expected what came next.

" **Kage Bushin no Jutsu! (Shadow Clone Jutsu)** In a cloud of smoke thousands of Naruto's appeared in the clearing.

Iruka watched, amazed. 'Naruto…those aren't just illusions. Those are solid clones. He's mastered an extremely advance jutsu.

Mizuki panicked, being surrounded by the masses of Naruto's. He was outnumbered, 200 to 1 at least.

"If you're not coming." A clone stated as his double next to him finished. "Then we're going to come after you."

All the clones charged and Mizuki screamed. **"AHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Iruka watched, amazed at the number of clones and how one-sighted the fight was.

 _'Amazing, he says he will surpass all the Hokage's and I'm starting to believe he might do it.'_ With that thought, Iruka made up his mind. Naruto more than deserved it.

After the rather short battle, Iruka beckoned Naruto over and told him to close his eyes. He said that he had a surprise for him.

"Sensei, How much longer?" He asked.

"Alright, you can open your eyes now." Opening his blue eyes as his vision cleared, he saw Iruka holding on to his goggles.

As dawn came, the sun lit up Iruka's proud smile as he announced his congratulations. "Congratulations, you graduate."

Filled with happiness, Naruto tackled his sensei to the ground. He finally passed! He finally made the first step to his goal and someone accepted him. Deep in his mind, however, there was still that seed a doubt.

* * *

A little later, after ramen and he went home, Naruto took his headband off. He was delighted and wanted to keep on wearing it but… "Do I really deserve this?" His hand went to his stomach. Iruka and Jii had explained it to him, that the Kyuubi was sealed there.

"After all, I'm still…" Even if Iruka accepted him, he was still a Jinchuuriki, and that would never change.

Looking in the mirror, his eyes were blank again, because now he knew that no matter how hard he tried, he'll will always be the demon fox Kyuubi to most of the village.

Naruto hit the mirror cutting his hand as it broke. He watched as the blood seeped out and tears followed. "Can I really change it?…will I ever be able to live a normal life?...

Naruto dropped onto his bed, not bothering to bandage his hand. The toll of the night both physically and mentally taking its toll on him.

As Naruto slept, red chakra covered his injured hand, healing it.

* * *

In a dark sewer, a cage stood. Behind the cage, an ominous smile could be seen on the other side. **"Soon… very soon… we shall meet."**

The menacing voice echoed as an evil laughed filled the air. After twelve long years, events were finally set in motion.

* * *

 **Omake: The Real Reason Naruto Is Iruka's Favourite Student**

* * *

Blue eyes watched his target from afar. The woman had purple hair and a trench coat on a fishnet shirt that didn't hide her modesty, as her impressive cleavage could be clearly made out.

Shuffling through the trees, he got ready to make his move.

Anko was carrying a box, looking at it her eyes sparkled as drool began to leak like a waterfall. "Oh man, this limited addition dango is only sold once a year. It's been far too long, my precious." She ripped the box open, a hunger look in her eyes that lacked any sign of thought.

So entranced by the treat before her, she didn't even notice the orange blur coming towards her.

The foreign object collided with her knocking her out of her trance. "Sorry!" Called the voice of the unknown person as he ran off.

"Damn it! Watch where you're fucking going!" She cursed as she went back to devouring her precious, only to see her hand empty of her super deluxe limited edition dango.

Her head slowly looked to the one who bumped into her. It made small creaking sounds as if she was a rusted robot. The boy wasn't very far yet, **HER** dango in his hands.

The purple haired woman's eye twitched as she watched the Kyuubi brat make off with her precious.

Naruto looked at the box in his hands, giggling slightly at his latest prank, that was before he heard.

 **BANG!** Come from behind, turning to his latest victim Naruto saw a big cloud of smoke, before a giant snake shot with a scream of **"HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY DANGOOOO!"**

The scream came from the purple haired woman he stole from and the boy could have sworn her eyes turned slitted brown. Her hair became an army of very deadly and poisonous purple snakes, and her tongue shot out as she hissed.

Naruto was pissing himself as the snake like woman chased him. He quickly dashed into the nearest alley which helped slow down the snake a bit.

* * *

He made several close turns which just barely kept the giant snake and its crazy rider from catching him.

Naruto finally made it to his destination to see his sensei, just like planned.

" **IRUKA-SENSEI!"** Iruka turned to see his yellow hairdo student doing what looked like he was running for his life and all that was holy in the name of ramen.

As he passed him, he threw his sensei a box. **"THANK YOU FOR BEING A GREAT TEACHER AND ALWAYS TREATING ME TO RAMEN!"**

The boy speed passed before Iruka could question. Looking confusingly at the box now in his hands, his eyes went wide when he realised it was the limited edition super deluxe dango that only sell a 100 boxes for one day a year.

' _That was nice of him.'_ Iruka thought as he picked up the delicious treat. It didn't take him long to finish and right when he was on the last one, Anko caught up, looking ragged and covered in fur.

She was pissed. Not only did someone steal her dango, but he also gave it to another person, who was eating it in front of her. Not to mention that her snake was lost by a pet store, which the village now has one less of thanks to her little pet.

As Iruka started to bite down on his last dango, Anko screamed. **"NOOOOOO!"** Iruka bit down on the last dango, chewing on it as he turned to the screaming woman.

" **THAT WAS MY PRECIOUS!"** In a flash Anko was in front of a very pale teacher, her snakes already wrapping the offender reasonable for eating their mistress' precious dango.

" **That wasssss mine! How dare you eat it!"** She hissed, the intent to kill was clear in her brown eyes, even going as far as to have the silted eyes of her familiars.

Iruka could only gulp as he stared down the **Konoha Hebi Aijin (Snake Mistress)** He quickly realised why Naruto gave him that box of dango. And he unknowingly broke one of the village's unwritten rules. Never mess with Danko(Firm) Anko's dango.

He shivered as the sneak mistress' little friends had him trapped, slowly squeezing the life out of him. "N-Now…wait…I didn't know-"

" **Do I give two SHITS! IT WAS MY DANGO AND YOU ATE IT!"** The woman refused to listen.

Thinking quickly Iruka stuttered out. "I-I'll… buy you another one to make up for it!"

" **That was a limited edition, there won't be any more left for another year!"** The snakes tightened around the poor man and one of them bared their fangs ready to bite.

Sweating Iruka tried to placate the insane and enraged woman. **"THEN HOW ABOUT ALL YOU CAN EAT REGULAR DANGO!"**

Anko was about to hiss condemnation and have her sneaks give him the final squeeze, when she recognised the man. _'Isn't this the sick in the mud Iruka?…If I remember right, there's a big betting pool about him being impossible to bed.'_ A sinister grin made its way across her face, that had Iruka praying to whatever god out there to save him, or give him a warm welcome on the other side.

The snakes got tighter as Anko lead in and whispered seductively. "Does that offer come with all you can drink sake tooooo?..." She blew into the man's ear, sending a shiver up his spine.

Opening his eyes, he saw the very sexy Anko's cleavage inches from his face. The closeness caused him to go deep red as he fought off a nose bleed.

The sensations of the wrapped snake and being so close to the woman's breast that he could see her nipples through her fishnet, caused the man to get very aroused. "Y-Yes, anything you want!" He squeaked in embarrassment.

' _Oh lucky, seems this guy's still got his virginity.'_ Anko leaned over pressing her boobs into the man's chest as she licked the man's ear. "I'll think I'll take that offer Irukaaa-Kuuuun." She dragged out, causing the man to blush.

To his disappointment Anko backed away, leaving the aroused virgin aching.

"Well, let's go we're burning daylight!" Anko declared as she dragged the man away.

* * *

 **A Few Minutes Later**

* * *

Anko made good on that promise drinking and eating as much Sake and dango as she could, the red tint on her face after her third bottle would tell anyone she was drunk.

"Irrruka-Kun join meeee!" She swaggered in his ear, draping her arm around him.

"N-No…t-thanks." Iruka imitated his shy student.

Anko looked down as tears start to drop. "Sniff…Y-you…e-eat..my…dango and now you…you won't drink with me...what kind of example…a-are you teaching…the kid…who stole my dango?" She sniffled, playing the guilt card.

Occupants of the bar were giving Iruka a glare, even though they were well aware with Anko's antics and found it more fun to help and watch the show.

Sighing, Iruka took the offered cup of Sake _. 'I'm going to get Naruto for this.'_ He downed the contents in one go, causing a very happy Anko to pour him some more.

* * *

 **A Few Hours Later**

* * *

A very drunk Anko was being escorted back by an equally drunk Iruka. The purple haired woman had her escort's arm firmly tucked between her breasts.

Finally making it to her apartment, Anko opened the door, leaning on it, sweat glistening down her skin in the moonlight. A red tint on her face, her breasts bouncing up and down as she breathed in and out the teacher's eyes followed the melons intensely.

"Iruka-Kuuun! Would you like you join meeee." She drawled out, her breasts and lovely curves on full display.

She wasn't giving him a choice in the matter. She was ready to drag him in, tie him up and have her wicked way with him. She was drunk and horny and had a virgin at her doorstep. There was no way she was letting him go.

Luckily she didn't have to as in the odd twist of things, Iruka pinned her to the wall, kissing her fervently as his tongue explored her moist cavern.

It was new being dominated, when she was normally the one dominating her partners, but before she could make a move to take command, Iruka grabbed her breast hard, causing moan from the aroused woman.

"Ohhhh!" Encouraged, the inexperienced teacher ripped Anko's shirt off and started fondling and kissing the breast.

Before Anko knew it, she and a very naked Iruka ended up on her bed, her on the bottom for what was probably the first time.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

* * *

"Awww, what happened?" Iruka woke up with a splitting headache. As his mind woke up, his hand reached out and grabbed a rather soft pillow.

The firmness of the pillow was new to him, so Iruka gave the object a few experimentally squeezes.

"Ooooh Dolphin-Kun!" Was moaned. Looking at the source of the moan, Iruka caught a rather sweaty and very naked Anko and memories of their hot and steamy night together came to mind.

' _FUCK! I am so killing Naruto for this.'_ He thought. Sure it was one of the best nights of his life and he was happy to finally lose…his V card. But still, he was expecting the woman to kill him for taking advantage of her. Oh well, at least he didn't die a virgin like all his co-workers joked about.

He was sadly mistaken. As he waiting for death, Anko woke up and jumped her partner. "You had your way with me all night, now it's my turn." She grinned, grinding herself on top of him, earning a moan of pleasure from the man as he grew hard once more.

As Anko continued the assault with a great big sloppy kiss, Iruka had only one thought. _'Scratch that. I am so thanking Naruto for this.'_ He kissed back the person who he hopes would become his girlfriend with passion as she had her evil way with him all day long.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Sorry long author's note. As for the Omake I done it because, well I couldn't think of a good way to get Anko and Iruka together in the story properly, unless I wait for the Chunin exams.

Second did anyone else think Mizuki's speech to Naruto was touching when he told him about Iruka being an orphan. I mean it's hard to see him as evil when I re-watched that part, seriously Mizuki looks like he could have been a good guy and we would have never even noticed. That's what I like about Naruto its always the least likely person to be the bad guy.

Also Iruka's speech about Naruto was the most touching part and I loved it, the realisation of him understanding Naruto and seeing him as a person really made the start of the series amazing.

I wanted to tell you that from my earlier chapters I decided to increase the tailed beast chakra from 10,000- 40,000 to 10,000 and 90,000. Since they would be under powered if I keep going.

Second Shadow clones need 50CPU to stabilise, however they lose 10CPU's of chakra per a minute after materialisation and dispel when they go under 10CPU's of chakra. However, with higher chakra control this can be decreased.

Also Naruto's current chakra will be around 10,800CPU at the moment. The other Rookie 9 will be showed next chapter. So the actual amount of clone's Naruto made would have been in the 200's.

I am hating that we were never given a measuring stick for chakra. It makes it hard to come up with a believable amount of chakra shadow clones need.

I got an interesting fact I want to share, Hinata was always meant to be Naruto's love interest and heroin.

In the **first Databook** , it shows the original and first sketches of the original cast as well as what was intended for them.

One of these sketches is our favourite Hyuga, wearing a necklace with the Uzumaki crest on it, as if she belonged to Naruto's clan which is now true in canon.

This happened before any other characters where even conceived, making pretty much the rest of the cast filler characters who played no role or purpose and were only developed later on due to their popularity or plot.

Except Sasuke he was requested by Kishi editor so unlike the rest he was made for the explicit purpose of being Naruto's rival.

So yeah the reason why most of the other characters never got a lot of development at first was because the original cast included Kurama, Kages, Kakashi, Anko, **HINATA** and of course Naruto and a few of the enemy designs.

So yeah Hinata was meant for the heroin role all along, he didn't change his mind he may have considered it, but he more or less went with the original plan. The only reason Sakura got an increased role was because she was on Naruto's team and a lot of guy's moaned when Kishi started to bring Hinata into her role. NaruHina however was intended from the very start.

 **ALSO** **DON'T YOU DARE GIVE ME SHIT ABOUT IT BEING MISSED TRANSLATED BECAUSE YOU CAN'T MISTAKE VISUAL EVIDENCE!**

 **If you want to complain go and look at the original sketch in the first databook yourself before you even, consider moaning about it!**

I feel really bad Kishimoto didn't get to develop Hinata as much as he wanted, it was good that he tried to please the fans, even if most of them misinterpreted it and cause a lot of problems. But he should have just kept to his original plans as close as possible, instead of having to force quite a bit of development for certain characters. If he did that certain fans would have settled down before they could grow out of control.

Sorry for any problems I was just really happy to find visual proof that can't be denied and should have ended most complaints, if they released the first Databook overseas, when it came out.

 **Please review**

 **Naruto and Hinata Forever:)**


	18. Team Assignments

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did Naruto would have been traumatised after finding out about the Kyuubi.**

 **An Uzumaki Tale**

 **Arc 5: The Path of a Ninja**

 **Chapter 18: Team Assignments**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Reviews that are inappropriate and abuse use of the guest system will be deleted. Please use the Guest review properly and not to send out death threats and rubbish that has no real opinion nor aid to the story.**

 **If you don't like a story DON'T READ or POST A REVIEW! You should only post a review if it is done in a respectable manner, if you want to say you hate it fine, but at least mention why politely please and not just say go and kill yourself.**

Also, so sorry for delay Uni has kept me really busy the last few weeks

* * *

 **A Week After Graduation**

* * *

Naruto was looking in the mirror, putting on his goggles as he did every morning. But he noticed a glint and when looked back down, he saw the headband Iruka gave him.

Smiling at the memory, he took his goggles off. It was finally the day he could wear the headband. Putting on the headband, he looked into the mirror.

His wild hair was now held in place by the headband. The metal on the band glistening in the sunlight, right over where the Konoha symbol was.

If this happened a week before, he would be jumping for joy, saying this headband was made for him and he was destined to become Hokage.

The headband held back Naruto's hair perfectly just like his googles did, but even though the memory of how he got it put a smile on the face, one thing ruined the moment of achievement.

His hand made its way up to his stomach. _'…Do I really deserve it?'_ He asked, images of Mizuki's betrayal and the revelation of his burden. _'Will this finally change everything?'_

Looking outside his window, he could see the sun hitting the Hokage monument perfectly. The head of the Yondaime Hokage looked especially well. The light bounced on it in such away from the side profile that Naruto could see it looked like the Yondaime was smiling.

"Why?" He asked to no one in particular, his blue orbs staring intensely at the Yondaime face. "Why did it have to be me?"

There was a time he would have been delighted from seeing his hero smiling at him, like the Yondaime was encouraging him to do his best, that he was telling him he could become Hokage.

But now, he didn't know what he should feel for the man he's looked up to his entire life. There was some anger and detest for the man who ruined his life, who ruined his chance to make friends and forced him to be alone.

But there was also still the same respect he's always felt and a sense of happiness. He wished to know if the Yondaime was proud of him, to hear that despite the pain, he went through that the Yondaime's choice to choose him was the right one. That his hero didn't do it to make him suffer, but did it because he honestly believed in him and that he was living up to the man's expectations.

His heart was torn between loving and hating the man, the question why? It was possible that his hero did it because he didn't care who it was, or was it because the boy had no one to care about him? Or just maybe it was because his hero truly saw something in him.

All these questions were left unanswered as Naruto left his apartment and his days as a true ninja began.

* * *

Hinata was getting ready for the academy as well, her headband fastened around her neck. She tried to smile, to be proud of herself, but all she could think about was the one boy who failed to earn his, when he deserved it most of all.

' _Naruto-Kun, you should have earned this, not me. You deserve it so much more than I do.'_ Hinata cried a bit. All throughout the week, she looked for her beloved, but he was nowhere to be found. She looked everywhere, but her love didn't show himself at all, not even Ichiraku saw a hair of a certain blond boy.

She wiped her tears away. She was helpless when he needed someone the most and she was helpless now, unable to find him and offer the comfort he surely needs.

Hinata exited her room and made her way through the compound. On her way, she encountered her little sister once more.

"Good morning, Hanabi-Chan." Hinata greeted politely, but her little sister only scoffed at her show of weakness.

"Make sure you don't do anything to embarrass the clan." She ordered, a look of hurt passed over Hinata's face.

"I know Imouto." She told her, trying and failing to remind her younger sister that they were indeed sisters.

"Good and don't forget it. Also, stay away from the failure of a ninja Uzumaki, he'll only taint the name of Hyuga." She ordered, Hinata gritted her teeth in anger as her fist clutched and she struggled to hold herself back from hitting her sister.

"Hanabi" She stated without the affectionate honorific she's always used. "Otou-sama never said that, and I think he knows better than _you_ do." She said venomously.

Hanabi looked at her sister in surprise and shock, she expected her to obey her submissively like always and yet here she was, talking back. Not only that, she brought up that sore spot where her father clearly was disappointed in her. _'How dare she say that to me.'_

She turned to refute Hinata's words, but Hinata just walked right past her, ignoring Hanabi for once, which infuriated the girl even more. _'How dare she look down on me.'_ She turned about to shout at her sister, but she stopped as she saw her giggling and talking to a small child the same age as her.

She watched the interaction with longing and irritation.

* * *

"Tsuyo, good morning." Hinata told the boy who she's watched out for since his parents untimely passing.

"Good morning Hinata-Sama." The boy greeted back, holding a book.

"It's just Hinata, Tsuyo." She looked at the book in the boy's hands. "Got morning lessons?" She asked with a smile, leaning down to the boy's height.

"Yeah, I've started learning more about the seal, but it's about the regulations and clan law, since we don't need any special jutsu to apply it." Hinata frowned slightly at the mention of the seal and Tsuyo noticed it.

"Hinata-Sama, what's wrong?" He asked worriedly. He liked the young girl a lot. She was like the sister he never had and the closest thing he had to parental figure when his mother and father passed away.

"Nothing, I-I just hate that we use the seal to enslave our family." Hinata told him, anger and detest in her eyes.

"But Hinata-Sama, isn't the seal needed to protect the clan and Byakugan?" He asked, reciting what his tutors taught him.

Hinata looked at the boy with pity, only seven years old and he was already brainwashed by the clan. "If that was the case, why don't we all have it? Why is it used to cause pain? If it was really to protect the clan, then how come it hurts the clan and keeps us divided?"

Tsuyo thought this over. It was against everything he was being taught and yet when he tried to think of an answer to her questions he couldn't. _'There must be a reason.'_ The seeds of doubt were planted as he tried to find something through all the things he's learned about the family seal since he was three.

Hinata smiled a bit, happy that he was at least thinking it over. He wasn't completely brainwashed yet.

She put her hand over the boy's head, causing him to blush slightly as her pale lavender eyes showed kindness and acceptance. "Don't worry Tsuyo, you're still too young to think about this, but please wait until you're older to make your decision based on your own views instead of just agreeing with what you're told."

The boy smiled in a way that was unusual for a Hyuga and for a moment she saw her beloved's face as the boy replied. "Ok Hinata-Sama, I will."

Hinata got up smiling, continuing on her way to the academy. "It's just Hinata." She scolded gently, causing the boy to look down in embarrassment.

Tsuyo walked back down the hall and spotted the clan's heiress. He didn't know why Hinata wasn't heiress. In his mind she was perfect, kind and caring. The perfect leader that would do anything to help her clan.

"Morning Hanabi-Sama." He greeted with a smile once more.

Hanabi just glared at the boy, before scoffing. "Out of my way." She shoved passed him.

He could only glare at the back of the spoiled princess. _'Hinata-Sama was a much better heiress than her.'_

* * *

Just before Hinata existed the compound she had yet another visitor. "Hinata-Chan" Called Hira.

Hinata smiled at seeing her almost big sister figure. "I wanted to wish you luck and I hope you get a good team." Hira stated with a smile. Unfortunately, her words had the opposite effect she had hoped as the girl head bowed in sadness.

"Hinata-Chan? I know you're upset that Naruto didn't pass, but you can't let it get you down. Come on, this is a time to celebrate. You're finally a real ninja and going to be introduced to your new team." The healer told the girl, but Hinata could only nod as memories of her beloved Naruto-Kun came to mind. His eyes devoid of the fire and life that she always loved so much.

She nodded slightly, but Hira could only sigh in response. _'I know you're upset, but this may be for the best.'_

You could think her cruel for it, but Hira knew that even if Hinata and Naruto were on the same team, the chances of the clan allowing them to pursue a relationship were zero.

She didn't want the girl she was so fond of to go through any more suffering. _'Hinata-Chan, you've been through enough already.'_

She recounted the memory of her late mistress. Hinata as a little girl so full of joy and life, but once her mistress died, that faded away. She now saw Hinata crying as the girl's own father abandoned her in the wake of her mother's passing all alone.

She watched as the years went by and the little bundle of joy that was known as Hinata became a shell of her former self despite her best efforts.

Looking at the depressed preteen, she wanted to tell her it was for the best, that maybe she could fall for one of her new teammates. But she held her tongue, for she already knew the truth. She faced that realisation years ago, her mistress's daughter was already in love with that one boy and she would never love another.

Even if he rejected her, or Hinata marry another, she would still love only him. Hinata will never experience the true joys of love, because she found her one and only. But fate has kept them apart, never allowing them to be, regardless what their feelings may be.

So despite thinking it would be best for Hinata to move, she didn't voice it. Because it would only insult Hinata's love and anger her telling her to go and love someone else, that Naruto wasn't worth it.

If Hira told her that, the girl would lock herself away more. She would think that she was betrayed by one of the few she trusted.

"Hinata, it's time to go, be safe. I'm sure you'll be alright." Hira said with a forced smile.

"Ok" Hinata muttered, causing Hira to internally panic.

' _Great job Hira, all your wishing her good luck has only made her depressed.'_ She belittled herself internally.

As Hinata left she looked up at the Hokage monument, hoping that looking at one of her heroes favourite places would help her, but sadly it only made it worse as from her point of view it looked like the Yondaime Hokage was frowning down at the village he swore and died to protect.

As Hinata walked away head glued firmly to the floor, Hira could only ask one question as she looked up to the blue sky.

 _'Mistress, what do I do?'_ She asked her late lady, but no answer came like the times before, no matter how hard she tired she just couldn't stop the downward spiral Hinata was in.

* * *

Naruto was walking down the street whistling a slight tune. His eyes narrowed as he spotted an oddly out of place spot on the fence, where the lines ran horizontally instead of vertically. The spot that was clearly fake since Naruto could see the creases in the sheet.

His eyes rolled, knowing exactly what or should he say who it was.

Right on cue, a small boy of 8 jumped out the mismatched sheet fluttering behind him as he did.

"Boss! I challenge you." The little boy shouted. The boy wore grey pants, a yellow t-shirt that had the Konoha symbol on it in red. He also wore a blue scarf that was way too long for him and an odd metal helmet with a small hole at the top that allowed his hair to stick out.

Despite his bothered look, Naruto was actually happy to see the boy. _'It's nice having someone treat so…normal._ 'Despite the boy's childish antics, Naruto enjoyed playing with someone that didn't see him as a freak.

And the title of boss was something he was going to make sure to live up to. Over the last week since he met the boy he couldn't help but sympathise with the boy's situation.

It was like a lesser version of his own. Nobody seeing you for who you are instead of what you are. The only difference was the boy wasn't hated for what he was.

But that didn't mean the boy wasn't hurting, when they refused to call him by his name, he felt a similar pain that Naruto went through. One that Naruto promised to make sure to lessen as best he can.

But sadly, this one day he couldn't drop everything to play with the boy that he warmed up to so much.

"Sorry Konohamaru, but I can't play with you right now." Naruto told him, trying to sound indifferent, but if you listened closely, you could hear a trace of sadness.

"Oh really, why not?!" Konohamaru demanded, like the child he was. This caused Naruto to smile, never having got close to other children before. His interaction with Konohamaru was new and he enjoyed every second, even when the boy was annoying, Naruto still wouldn't change anything.

Konohamaru was just what Naruto needed this morning to make all his doubts fade to the back of his mind.

Raising a hand up Naruto started to do a very Naruto like thing. "See this." Naruto hand pointed to his new headband. Konohamaru eyes sparkled at the sight.

"It's an official Konoha headband. As of today I'm a ninja-Dattebayo!" The blond Jinchuuriki said with pride, after all, he was showing off to his subordinate.

"Wow… That's so cool boss." Konohamaru admired his hero. He made Naruto feel warm on the inside, finally having someone look at him like he's always wanted.

"I know, right. I have to go to orientation today, so I can't play today." Naruto told him with smile.

Konohamaru pouted. "Just you wait boss, I'm going to surpass you and become the next Hokage." The boy declared.

Naruto just kept smiling as he walked passed. "Sorry, but that title's all mine Konohamaru, but I look forward to it."

As Naruto left the boy he had stray thought. _'I wonder if this is what it's like to have a little brother.'_ Naruto shook the thought away. It was no use thinking about the family he would never have.

But Konohamaru was certainly becoming dear to him. Someone who looked up to him, someone he felt he had to protect, someone who needed. Konohamaru brought so many things into his life he never thought he had. Naruto was thankful for the precious new bond that formed between them and it made him feel almost like he had a purpose.

As Naruto walked to the academy, his dark thoughts from this morning were gone for now and he started doing what he's always done, look ahead with hope.

* * *

As Naruto enters the classroom with a smile on his face, Hinata is surprised and delighted to see him once more.

She was in a daze seeing him again, even more so when she saw he somehow graduated. She admired him even more seeing he somehow did the impossible and graduated despite his failure.

Her eyes stayed glued to his as he made his way to his seat, a warmth spread from her bosom as she felt the familiar feeling of love the blond boy brings out of her.

Her eyes sparkled with joy, her missing hero was finally found and his determination was burning as bright as ever.

Though inside, she felt a pang of guilt and sadness from not being able to do anything for her beloved in his time of need, but just him alright and smiling again was enough for the young girl.

Naruto sat down a delightful smile on his legs swing under the desk in a good mood thanks to Konohamaru.

Shikamaru passed and seeing his sort of friend he decided speak up. "Naruto what are you doing here? This isn't for dropouts, you can't be here unless you graduated." He stated, it might seem cruel, but there was just no other way to say it.

Naruto felt that small pang of hurt at the question, but shook if off like always and retorted back. "Oh yeah, you see this? Open your eyes Shikamaru, it's a regulation headband. We're going to be training together, how do you like that?" Naruto smiled with pride pointing to his shiny new headband.

Shikamaru made no comment, but didn't leave straight away either. To many it would look like the lazy graduate just didn't care and didn't want to move.

To Naruto though he could tell that Shikamaru was ok talking with him and that it was up to him to get the conversation going as always.

"Let me tell you, this headband was made for me." He showed it off to his lazy friend once more.

* * *

Hinata was admiring Naruto, thinking he looked cute with his new headband and agreed with what he said it really did suit him _. 'Naruto-Kun you graduated after all, I'm glad.'_ She thought, watching her crush from afar like always.

That was before the sound of the door being slammed open along with twin shouts. **"I'm first!"** Hinata paid it no mind. It was more or less a daily occurrence and she just didn't care when her time was better spent watching her beloved Naruto-Kun.

Naruto however, looked up at the commotion seeing Sakura.

However, Hinata was also in his line of sight and seeing Naruto look at her, causing the heat to raise to her face.

Even more so with the look he was giving her. _'Naruto-Kun's looking at me.'_ Her breathing started to raise as heartbeat speed faster and faster.

Her eyes fidget trying to look anywhere, but at her beloved who was staring at her. _'Breathe Hinata…Breathe…Oh kami I would die if he came over here and congratulate me, I hope he does.'_

Naruto was looking at the girl who just entered the room, his eyes did land on Hinata for a second and reminded himself to say hi to her.

But at the moment his eyes were glued on the arguing pink head behind him. As he watched the girl try arguing with her rival, he once more saw her pink hair change shade for a sec, but it quickly faded.

She was the girl he's been chasing after for years and he knew that when she finally opened her eyes, it would mean he beat his own rival.

When Sakura looked at him with pure joy, Naruto was ecstatic, thinking all the pain he went through finally paid off and that Sakura finally saw him and was happy to see him pass.

' _She's looking at me, I bet she thinks I look good in this headband.'_ As Sakura ran to him with a skip in her step Naruto was even happier.

He went to greet her, much to Hinata's dismay as realisation kicked in. _'It wasn't me he was looking at, but Sakura.'_ She felt like crying as she watched Naruto cheerfully greet the pink haired banshee.

"Hey Sakur-" Naruto started, but before he could finish Sakura roughly pushed him out the way not caring what happened to the annoying nonsense that wasn't even worth the brain cells to question why someone who failed was there.

As Naruto fell the world around him seemed to slow down as he caught Sakura greeting Sasuke, envy was what he felt as the girl greeted the Uchiha with a smile and genuine happiness that no one has ever shown him.

' _Why? Why can't you greet me like that?'_ It hurt being tossed aside again and again, but the feeling of familiarity he got from the girl was different than anything else he felt. Like a memory of a happier time, as if someone cared for him.

So, despite the treatment she always gives, he put up with it, because this feeling was something that was unique and made him think there was a chance of her accepting him.

But as he felt the cold sting of rejection once more all he could do was ask why, when all he ever does is treat her with kindness, the complete opposite of the Temee and yet he was treated and thrown away like trash by her.

Unfortunately, his answer came in the form of one unpleasant memory. ' **YOU are the Kyuubi no Yoko!'**

As he remembered the source of his suffering, pain struck the back of his head and a throbbing ache coming from the spot as his world when black.

* * *

Hinata watched the horrifying scene as her beloved was pushed out the way by Sakura so she could get to her so called precious Uchiha.

But that wasn't the most shocking part, no! What horrified the most was the loud bang as her beloved's head collided with the desk.

So loud it echoed throughout the room, making her feel like she was the one that got hit. _'Naruto-Kun!'_ She shouted internally. But her Naruto-Kun wasn't moving and Sakura didn't give two shits about the unconscious boy she just almost killed.

She was still only looking at the Uchiha, but what horrified her was that not a single student looked at the boy despite and loud sound he made, no one bothered to help him.

Hinata rushed out of her seat and ran to her beloved, she could see a blob of red and orange on his spiky yellow hair, causing panic to swell up within her as she almost dived on her knees to the boy.

Her hand touched the blob of red, her heart stopping as she felt the wetness. Pulling her hand away looking at it, the blood drained from her body as she went pale, seeing the crimson red of her beloved's own blood.

' _ **Naruto-Kun!'**_ She shouted, tears falling as she shook the boy trying to wake him and bring him back to the world of the living.

No one cared about the crying girl, the commotion all the fan girls were causing behind her was drowning out the young Hyuga's cries, as they pettily fought over who would sit next to their beloved Uchiha.

* * *

Naruto was in a lot of pain. It felt cold, almost freezing. He could feel himself floating, wetness enveloped as he floated on some liquid surface.

He couldn't remember how he got there, or where he was. It just hurt, but the place seemed familiar, like he's been here many times before, almost like a dream he had.

" **Foolish! You humans are so weak, to almost die so easily like that."** It came out like roughly a slight growl in the voice that said it.

Naruto tried to open his eyes, they were unusually heavy though.

But a red light pierced through the darkness as warmth enveloped him, the pain faded as the relaxing sensation came over him.

The warmth felt strange, he couldn't place his finger on it. It was as if the light was angry yet the way it embraced him almost seemed gentle, as if it was concerned despite the pure rage that was coming from it.

Naruto was too tired to do anything, letting the light do what it pleased as his conscious mind faded away once more, content to just rest in the warm light around him.

* * *

When he next gained conscious, he saw nothing but blackness again, but it was different this time.

A sweet aroma hit his nose, unlike the place he was in before. It was sweet, like lavender with a hint of something almost fruity.

It was a gentle smell that didn't overpower him and gently awoke him.

His eyes fluttered open this time, though the light seemed more intense when he did and they were still heavy.

As his eyes blinked away to get used to the light, a shadowy figure could be made out standing over him.

He tried to focus on the figure pain shot through him, originating from the back of his head. He tried and unsuccessfully shake it off, but a groan of pain escaped him. "Ow…"

He started to get up his head, feeling dizzy, but quickly fading as he got up his head leaning towards the sweet smell from before his nose began twitching.

Hinata had tears of happiness when her beloved started moving once more. "Naruto-Kun?" She whispered in her teary state.

But the boy didn't hear, still in a daze from his fall, but the way his head slowly approached her was enough to reassure her he was alright.

She was about to hug the boy in a moment of happiness when pain shot through her own head and she found herself falling towards her love.

As Naruto leaned closer a weight suddenly landed on him and warmth enveloped his lips, which gently spread through the rest of his body.

It reminded him of the red light from his dream, but it was different, the warmth and weight on his lips permeated his body in a strange, but pleasant feeling.

He liked it…he liked it a lot, so he pushed his lips into whatever was caressing them feeling the softness of the object the odd shape and slight wetness to it.

It was so weird yet so good, he saw no reason to stop so he just pushed his lips into the offending object more, enjoying the sweetness and pleasure it gave him.

Naruto finally opened his eyes to see a vary red Hinata Hyuga's lavender eyes. She was close, too close. It should feel uncomfortable, but to Naruto who was hardly ever close to another person before, relished the uncomfortable closeness.

As his mind started to un-fog he asked. _'Why is she so close?'_ The answer came when he unknowingly pushed his lips closer to Hinata and the weird feeling of pleasure pulsated through him again.

Then realisation dawned him as he pulled back, Hinata wobbling as she did her face beat red. Naruto's eyes looked at one specific part of the girl as he leaned away so his eyes could capture all of her beautiful face.

That one part was her glossy lips. They seemed glossier then normal and his eyes were so focused he could make out all the details of the girl's lips down to the shape, the slight wetness coming off them.

It seemed to almost mesmerize the boy. _'Oh Kami m-my…first kiss was with Hinata-Chan.'_

Hinata was wobbling side to side, her whole body was bright red as her last conscious thought made itself known. _**'OH KAMI-SAMA! Naruto-Kun was my first kiss! YES!"**_ Her inner voice shouted in delight, before her body went limp landing in her crush's arms.

Naruto just sat there blinking blankly, his head bowed to look at the now sleeping girl in his arms his mind trying to process what happened.

His mind flashed through the events, but he couldn't exactly remember how he ended up kissing the girl.

The boy went red as the phantom pleasure arose from the memory. _'I-I just kissed a girl.'_ Most people would be a bit worried that their first kiss was stolen. But in this case, Naruto didn't mind. It was the most intimate action he's ever had and was the best experience of his life. _'And to top it off it was with beautiful girl too.'_

Naruto sighed dreamily, not realising he called the girl beautiful. He gazed at the girl, mesmerized by her beautiful face, ignorant to the warring fan girls in front of him.

He was attracted to the angle like face of Hinata, the peaceful smile she had as she snuggled into him. _'Should I wake her up?'_ He asked and despite not minding the position, he was starting to worry for the unconscious girl.

His hand started gently shaking her shoulder, but then he suddenly felt a jolt on his arm as something roughly pulled it.

His blue eyes stared in the enraged browns of Kiba Inuzuka. The boy's claws were openly extended, painfully digging into Naruto's arm. His eyes slighted in rage and his canine like fangs were clearly visible as he growled. "What the fuck are you doing to my Hinata-Chan!"

The boy pulled back and threw a punch before Naruto could react. Naruto closed his eyes, unconsciously shifting to protect Hinata from any harm.

But the punch never came. Opening his eyes, he saw his sensei standing in front of him protectively just like that night, his hand extended having caught Kiba's fist.

" **WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!"** Iruka shouted with his big head no jutsu, making the still arguing fan girls piss themselves from the teachers surprised appearance behind them.

* * *

Iruka was having an ok day, his students were hopefully all going to pass the next test and become true genin. His favourite had a good sensei that he trusted.

But he frowned as he remembered all that he discovered over the last week and the fact that he might not be able to make right by his favourite student. _'Naruto I'm sorry, but I will make it up to you.'_

Opening the door, the teacher didn't not expect what was Third Great Ninja War for Sasuke-Kun to be happening. _'At least I won't have to break any silly fights about Sasuke anymore.'_

Iruka got ready to use his big head no jutsu and break up the fight, but before he could his eyes landed on Kiba Inuzuka about to punch one Naruto Uzumaki.

In a blink of an eye, he Shunshined right in front of the boy and caught his fist and then activated his jutsu.

His head enlarging as he gave a might roar that froze everyone in place. **"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!"**

Iruka eyed his former students waiting for one to respond, when no one did he continued. "Mind telling me why the girls are fighting again and why you were trying to hit Naruto, Kiba?" He asked.

A few of the girls had the decided to look down in shame, except one pink head who used the distraction to dive in to the spot next to her beloved Sasuke-Kun.

Kiba just gave smirk. "Yeah, the bastard hurt Hinata-Chan so I was going to make him pay." He was hoping Iruka would believe him this time.

Naruto looked at Iruka with a look that said it wasn't true and that was all the proof Iruka needed, that plus the fact he was holding said girl very protectively made for a compelling argument.

"Kiba need I remind you, you are forbidden from approaching Hinata. It's not too late to take that headband back." Reluctantly, he backed off, looking down, muttering something that sounded like teacher's pet.

Iruka then turned to the girls. "Now everyone in your seats!" He shouted, in sync all the girls turned to Sasuke only to be outraged seeing Sakura sitting there.

"Hey forehead, what do you think you're doing?!" Ino shouted, the girls quickly joined in making another ruckus.

"Why I'm sitting next to Sasuke-Kun like he wants." All the girls had red in their eyes that made Naruto move out the way Hyuga still in his arms.

Before they started, Iruka ordered. "Kiba, sit next to Sasuke"

Sakura looked at the teacher that clearly showed displeasure. "But sensei I'm sitting here!" She screeched, much to the poor man's ears.

"I don't care, if you're going to fight over it, then none of you will sit next to him!" He shouted and all the students moved out the way.

As Sakura begrudgedly moved out the way she muttered. "My Kaa-san is going to hear about this."

Kiba sat down like told not willing to test Iruka's claim, Sakura got the spot next to him since none of the other girls were willing to risk sitting next to the dog nin after the incident years ago.

Naruto picked up Hinata and sat her down on one of the empty desks.

The air in the room was thick with tension after Iruka-Sensei broke up the fight all the girls were giving the teacher the stink eye as he gave his speech and a certain mutt was doing the same to a blond boy.

Naruto was trying and failing not to fall asleep as Iruka gave his speech. _'Damn it, I need something to do. I thought we were finished with this boring stuff now that we graduated.'_

His prayers were answered as the slumbering princess next to him a rose with a mumble of something that sounded a lot like "Oh Naruto-Kun"

Smiling, Naruto poked the stirring Hyuga.

Hinata was having the most wonderful dream, she and Naruto-Kun were kissing passionately. When she felt the poke of the foreign object she realised she was asleep and didn't want to wake up and swatted the offending object.

Trying to return to her wonderful, wonderful dream she tried to snuggle into her bed, but the unexpected hard surface below her caused her to realise she wasn't in her room and her eyes fluttered open, seeing her beloved looking at her.

The girl's heart sped, pumping blood around her body as a full body blush developed and her mind quickly recovering from its tried state.

Naruto was waving his slightly red hand from when Hinata slapped it. "Ow, that hurt Hinata."

Realising that what or in this case who she slapped was her beloved she immediately apologised. "I-I'm so sorry…I didn't know it was you." She stuttered bowing her head repeatedly.

"Neh it's alright and besides, I'm the one who should be apologising." He waved her off causing Hinata to get confused.

"Apologise for what?" She asked, not sure why her beloved thought he did something wrong.

A red tint highlighted the boy's cheeks. "You know..." He stated, looking away, causing Hinata to tilt her head in confusion. _'Cute'_ Was the stray thought he had before he finished.

"T-The… kiss." He stuttered out avoiding eye contact with the Hyuga.

Hinata's eyes went wide as memories of her first kiss with Naruto came to mind. _'Oh, kami, it wasn't it a dream. It was real. Oh, bless Kami-Sama thank you._ '

Naruto was confused as the girl next to him entered a blissful daze reliving the memory of their first kiss.

"Em… Hinata." This knocked the girl out of her daze as Naruto eyes looked everywhere but her. "I'm sorry… that we kissed." He said guilty, thinking that she was saving her first kiss for that special someone.

"Don't be." She said a little too quickly causing Naruto to look at her. "I-I mean it wasn't your fault." She told him quickly trying to hide the fact that she was thrilled her first kiss was with him.

"Still, I'm sure you had someone else in mind though." Naruto commented.

Hinata blushed as she responded. "I-I didn't mind, was it good?" She asked head bowed hoping that her love liked it as much as she did.

Naruto looked away. "Well, it was ok." He told her, too embarrassed to admit it was the best experience of his life.

Hinata was sad at his blatant response. _'No! Now he's never going to want to kiss me again.'_ She despaired afraid she would never know the sweetness of her beloveds kiss again.

Seeing the upset girl, Naruto begin to panic. "I…mean…it's not like it wasn't good." He told her hastily.

Hinata looked up with hope. "Really?" If he liked it, then the chances of him wanting to kiss again were high.

Seeing the happy Hyuga, Naruto blushed as he caught sight of the girl's delicate lips bring back the memory of their first kiss.

"Yeah, it was really sweet." He gulped.

' _Ah, Naruto-Kun thinks my kiss tasted sweet.'_ Inner Hinata cheered. At this time, Naruto looked away allowing Hinata a clear view of the red patch on his blond hair.

Horror filled the girl's eyes as she remembered Sakura pushing her beloved into the table. Her beloved unmoving, his head bleeding.

"N-Naruto-Kun, your head." She said with worry, unable to take her eyes off the patch of blood.

Naruto looked at her breaking the girls eye contact with the patch. "What about my head?" He asked.

"It's…bleeding." Hinata told him, not knowing how he couldn't know.

"What?!" He shouted, his hand touching the back of his head, feeling slight wetness to it, as he pulled it back his hand was red.

"Damn, it was hurting a little bit, but I don't remember this happening." He frowned having no memory of the head injury.

"Hey Hinata, do you know what caused it?" He asked, hoping the girl will provide an answer to his mysteries wound.

Hinata looked at him in concern, remembering him being unmoving and still before their eventful kiss.

"Y-You…were pushed a-and…you hit your h-head on the corner." She told him hesitantly, concerned for his wellbeing.

"Yeah, I remember Sakura-Chan pushing me out the way, then nothing." Naruto frowned having trouble remembering the dream he had.

"Oh no, you might have a concussion. You should get it looked at immediately!" Hinata said, quickly her concern for the boy overpowering her shyness.

"Nah I'm alright, I always heal fast." He waved her off before she could protest Iruka-Sensei got all the students attention again with a cough.

* * *

" Now if you would all please listen." All students who nodded off or were talking to their friends looked back over to the teacher hoping the boring stuff was over and done with.

"Now before I give your teams, I'm going to measure your chakra." As he said it, a Chunin brought in a strange machine with a red sprawl and weird markings on it.

"Now if you remember when you first started, it is customary to measure your chakra so we can evaluate the best teaching method available." Only a hand full of students actually remembered Naruto was one of his face showing sadness as he remembered their first day when their sensei humiliated him in front of the whole class.

Hinata was not ignorant to her beloved's anxiety and hoped this would turn out better than before.

"Oh, I remember that, I was one of the top in the class Sasuke-Kun." Sakura bragged still believing their sensei's from years ago misunderstanding.

"Yeah right forehead, the only thing large about you is that big head of yours!" Shouted Ino, casing the pink haired girl to fume.

Before another fight could start. "Enough!" Iruka shouted. "Now are they any questions before we begin."

No one put their hand up, however a question was asked. "Yeah, I have one! Why the hell is the dead last here, this only for people who passed!" Kiba spat out as he glared daggers at Naruto.

Naruto just pointed to his headband. "Take a good look dog breath. I passed just like the rest of you."

"Yeah, how come that loser is here? Shouldn't he have been kicked out, it's not like a loser like him could ever become a ninja." Sakura shouted and it broke Iruka's heart that most of the class agreed with her.

"To answer your questions, some new information and circumstances came up which is one of the reasons Naruto has passed after he proved himself and why we are measuring your chakra again due to inconsistencies." Iruka replied.

"Oh please, this is blatant favouritism! We had to pass the graduation test to get here and that loser didn't!" Many other class members agreed with Kiba, who smiled, thinking he would finally be able to get back at Iruka for intervening with him and his mate.

"Enough! For your information the reason why Naruto passed was because he succeeded in learning a B rank jutsu and captured a traitor who was discovered to have been sabotaging him." Iruka told the shocked class. He was happy the Hokage gave him permission to reveal bits of what happened to appease the students.

The class was silent before they all broke out in laughter. "Ah…AH AH Iruka-Sensei, get real. There's no way the loser could have done that!" Kiba roared in laughter.

"Yeah, no way that idiot could do something like that. Now Sasuke-Kun on the other hand…" Sakura stated giving the Uchiha the eyes.

Only a few people didn't laugh outright. Those were Hinata, who believed in Iruka-Sensei story and admired her hero even more after hearing of his heroic efforts and how he passed. The other was Sasuke who was more interested in the fact the dobe might have pulled something like that and knew a jutsu that surpassed his C rank **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Style: Fire ball jutsu** )

" **ENOUGH!"** Iruka roared freezing the class in their laugher as anger waved off of him. "I was there first hand to see it and I and this village owe a lot to Naruto." Iruka stated seriously, his eyes cold stared as he dared his students to question him.

None did respecting their teacher more who was showing them for the first time that he was truly a veteran ninja.

Kiba and Sakura were the only ones who didn't shut up. "Oh, yeah who could be dumb enough to get caught by Naruto of all people!" Was Sakura comment.

"Yeah a paper bag has more bite than him!" Kiba laughed.

"It was Mizuki, who is currently incapacitated with several broken limbs and behind bars." The whole class was taken back at the mention of their sensei being a traitor.

The mention of a name and the fact that said teacher was absent, making it even more believable to the other students who still didn't like it.

"Now if you don't mind, I will continue, Shino Aburame!" He called up the first student as Sakura and Kiba complained, still not believing it.

The cloaked boy stood up and approached the machine, he put his hand on the spiral, glowing like it did years ago. The counter on the machine raised until it hit **120CPU**.

Iruka smiled. It was good for a genin and Aburame, the boy's sensei knowing that the amount has increased since he started and an Aburame chakra levels are handicapped by their insects.

"Next Choji Akimichi!" Choji walked down to the centre of the room munching on a bag of potato chips. Like Shino, he did the same and waited as the spiral glowed. **158CPU**

Choji munched happily back to his seat next to his best friend. "Sakura Haruno!" Iruka called.

"Shannarō! Watch me Sasuke-Kun you'll see that I'm the only that can hold a candle to you!" Sakura screeched, causing Kiba and Akamaru to whimper as Sasuke looked away. _ **'AND THEN SASUKE-KUN WILL HAVE TO SEE THAT I'M THE ONLY ONE FOR HIM!'**_ Inner Sakura bellowed.

Naruto laughed at the dog mutt's misfortune as Kiba banged his head on the desk as Sakura made her way to the front.

Sakura smugly put her hand on the machine, giving her Sasuke-Kun a look and flirtatious smile.

It took less than a second to for the machine to work and it showed **12CPU,** causing her sensei to frown.

Sakura walked away smugly thinking it was amazing and was the best in the class besides Sasuke-Kun.

Sakura had the book smarts, but her lack of physical training and dieting to keep herself beautiful for her precious Sasuke-Kun attention, put her way below the normal margin for genin.

Iruka made a note to talk to her and her mother, a low chakra level like that was a sign of many health problems that caused her body to need to use her chakra for nourishment in place of other things.

"Hinata Hyuga!" Iruka called and he watched with a smile as the girl shyly made her way out of her seat from her beloved.

"Good luck." Came a whisper from her beloved. Hinata turned red, smiling as she made her way to the centre of the room.

She put her hand on what she and unknown to her Naruto both dubbed his symbol. The machine lit up taking a few seconds to calculate. **378CPU**

Iruka smiled it was more than good enough for a genin, but also didn't match the expected growth rate if the previous records in his hands were accurate.

Hinata remembered her last score was **357CPU** and didn't know if she should be happy or not.

She shyly made her way back to her seat Naruto greeting her with a smile that had her heart pumping. "Well, was it good?" He asked

Hinata was shocked not used to anyone showing so much of an interest in her. "I-I think so…the number was pretty high."

"Cool, I knew you'd do great, you're an amazing ninja like me after all." Hinata went dizzy hearing her love say that and quickly sat down avoiding eye contact with him.

"Kiba Inuzuka!" Kiba got up, glaring at Naruto as he passed and give Hinata wink that made her shiver. He strutted down the stairs like he owned the place leaning on the machine attempting to be cool.

"Stop trying to be cool dumbass!" Sakura shouted, the rest of the class, especially the girls agreed.

Sakura was now sitting next to Sasuke a little too close for the Uchiha's comfort having stolen the seat next to her beloved as soon as it was free.

The machine was done measuring Kiba's levels and he shouted. **"135! Beat that!"** He declared making his way back to his seat.

When he saw the frowning Sakura in his seat all he could do was smirk at the Uchiha's distress and sit were the pink girl once was.

"Shikamaru Nara!" Iruka called, frowning at Kiba's boasting, he recorded all the chakra levels and while Kiba's was ok for Genin, but it was far from impressive.

Shikamaru lazily put his hands on the machine not caring as it calculated his score. **356CPU** Iruka looked at the number with a smile. _'If only that boy would apply himself more.'_

Though he loved his class to bits he couldn't stop the anime tears from falling. _'Why do all of my students have to have something holding them back?'_

The Nara looked at Kiba a part of him debating on revealing his score, but decided to keep quiet, as it was too troublesome.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" Iruka called the class top student who was more than willing to be free from the pink annoyance for a few minutes and took his time approaching the machine.

"Anytime now Teme!" Naruto shouted snickering, before the dead last and top student glared at one another.

Sasuke put his hand on the spiral, though he looked impassive on the inside, he was actually looking forward to the score. The machine took a few seconds to work. **950CPU**

Iruka smiled, Sasuke's chakra was by far the largest so far. "Good" He said, before the Sensei could say another word.

" **950CPU** beat that" He smirked at Kiba.

The class was silent as they realised what he said and his fangirls went wild while Kiba seethed at being shown up so badly.

As the Uchiha made his way back to his seat Sakura greeted him. "Sasuke-Kun! That was amazing, I knew you would blow everyone out of the water!" She screeched.

Sasuke just avoided her glomping attempts making his way back to his seat.

Iruka looked at who would be next and was debating with himself. _'If he goes next the other students won't be able to go.'_

He hated it. But had no choice he would make it up to the boy with ramen later.

"Ino Yamanaka!" He called the blond looked at her former best friend glaring at realising Sakura was now sitting next to Sasuke and approached the machine.

Naruto who was in his seat, gave a surprised and almost hurt look at his sensei. Hinata was the same. _'Not again, Naruto-Kun should have been next.'_

Ino put her hand on machine **82CPU** Iruka hid a frown at it being low, it wasn't outright bad, but was below what a normal clan heir should have.

He called several other students until he finally got on to the main reason for doing this test. "Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto got up shakily. Hinata was worried that after what Iruka-Sensei did it may be a repeat of what happened to her beloved years ago.

Naruto put his hand on his symbol and waited as it glowed bright red, Iruka watched as the machines counter kept going up.

Naruto was stuck there for a few minutes. "Loser hurry up, you're even worse than last time. If you have so little chakra that machine can't find it maybe you should do us all a favour and give up already!"

The shout came from one pink head as the rest of the class snickered Naruto looked at his crush with a look of hurt. Hinata was glaring at the pink bitch and Iruka frowned taking, note of what she said about the machine being slow.

He looked at the counter and saw that it just passed the 7000 mark, the glow got more intense and sparks started to go off.

"Oh no!" Iruka whispered as the counter started speeding up and sparking more as it got warm from overheating.

"What's happening!" Naruto shouted with a tinge of fear.

The machine finally stopped at **10,800CPU** and everything was quiet. Naruto was quickly picked up as the machine went crazy sparks flying everywhere.

Everyone backed off in fear thinking it was going to explode.

Boom! Was sounded through the room, everyone covered their eyes at the sound. But no explosion happened, opening their eyes, they saw black smoke and steam coming from the machine an odd spark here and there, but nothing major as the it breathed its last breath.

" **LOOK WHAT YOU DID BAKA YOU BROKE IT!"** Screeched Sakura, the rest of the class also glared at Naruto.

"B-but I-I didn't do anything!" Naruto argued weakly. But everyone except Hinata just kept judging him thinking it was his fault.

"Enough!" Iruka shouted, before ruffling Naruto's hair. "Don't worry, I expected this to happen, which was why I made you go last." Naruto was confused, because that meant it was his fault.

" **SEE IT WAS THE BAKA'S FAULT! HE BROKE IMPORTANT EQUIPMENT AND SHOULD HAVE THAT HEADBAND TAKEN OFF HIM!"** Sakura accused.

"I said **ENOUGH!** " Iruka snapped. "The machine just reached the maximum capacity that it could measure and overloaded. Hokage-Sama and I were fully aware of this possibility."

This caught everyone by surprise. "What do you mean overloaded?" Ino questioned.

"It's like I said. The maximum capacity for it measure is just over Jonin level, any higher and this happens." Iruka answered, several of the students didn't believe it that the dead last had so much chakra.

" **IMPOSSIBLE! THERE'S NO WAY THAT BAKA COULD HAVE MORE CHAKRA THEN MY SASUKE-KUN! IT MUST BE BROKEN!"**

"Sakura, the machine was checked before it was used and all the scores given were accurate." Iruka replied, waking back up to now broken down machine and picking up the chalk for the blackboard.

Iruka began writing as Sakura made her next complaint. **"IF ANYONE SHOULD HAVE DESTROYED IT THEN IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN SASUKE-KUN!"**

During this time Naruto had made his way back to his seat, other students were glaring at him.

" **NOT ONLY THAT, BUT LAST TIME SENSEI POINTED OUT THAT NARUTO HAD THE SMALLEST AMOUNT OF CHAKRA IN THE CLASS!"** Other students who were there agreed with Sakura's statement, clearly remembering their first-year sensei shouting at Naruto about it.

"That's not true!" Sakura's green eyes were filled with rage as she turned to the one who questioned her.

"What was that?!" She spat at Hinata. Naruto was looking at her in surprise, along with everyone else.

Hinata squirmed under their gaze, fiddling with her fingers as she replied. "N-Naruto-Kun's chakra had the most…out of all of us, I saw it!" She shouted.

"Oh really! I don't remember you being up there when Naruto was measuring his chakra back then!" Sakura argued, pointing out the flaw to the Hyuga's girl argument.

Before Hinata could respond. "Hinata do remember what number Naruto's CPU was when it was measured the first time?" Iruka asked, having overheard the argument.

"Y-yes!" Hinata looked down. It was a memory she remembered well, she could never forget how hurt Naruto looked when the cheering class started shunning him. "I-It was **5560 CPU** , b-but sensei said… that Naruto-Kun had the lowest chakra despite the number being the highest."

"I see thank you Hinata." Iruka respond. Hinata nodded, looking down, Sakura was going to call her a liar. "For all of your information chakra is measured by how high the number is."

Everyone looked at Iruka. "But the machine took ages to calculate the Baka's chakra because he had so little!" Sakura shouted.

"Who told you that!" Iruka demanded, his eyes cold and he spoke the words with authority.

Not scared of their teacher Sakura replied, believing she was in the right. "Our first-year sensei did of course."

"Well, he was wrong; the machine measures the chakra reserves of a person by making a connection with their chakra network and then calculates the chakra by using sensors to scan the chakra running through it. The longer it takes, the **more** chakra one has because it has to calculate more units of chakra as it scans it." Iruka explained, it made much more sense to everyone. After it stands to reason that the more chakra the one had the longer it took to measure.

Iruka pointed to the board. "Now behind me you can all see the scores and ranking by highest to lowest in the class."

Everyone looked at where Iruka was pointing to and were surprised at what they saw.

 **1) Naruto Uzumaki 10800 CPU**

 **2) Sasuke Uchiha 950 CPU**

 **3) Hinata Hyuga 378 CPU**

 **4) Shikamaru Nara 356 CPU**

 **5) Choji Akimichi 158 CPU**

 **6) Kiba Inuzuka 135 CPU**

 **7) Shino Aburame 120 CPU**

 **Several other students**

 **16) Ino Yamanaka 82 CPU**

 **27) Sakura Haruno 12 CPU**

" **WHAT!"** Came an unholy screech. **"THERE'S NO WAY I'M DEAD LAST!"** Sakura shouted at the top of her lungs hurting everyone's poor innocent ears.

All the other students were shocked. Naruto's score was in a league of its own.

Kiba was seething at being shown up, sure he was in the top ten, but everyone above him out classed him by far. The worse was Naruto, even though he didn't believe it. Though seeing that his mate was third made him even more inclined to make her his.

Sasuke was looking at the board, he didn't know how to feel. The dead last completely and utterly beat him in chakra reserves. It was a damage to his pride. _'There's no way that dobe can be stronger than me!'_

Everyone who believed Naruto's score was impressed, mostly Shikamaru, Choji, and Shino.

" **THERE'S NO BLOODY WAY THAT'S RIGHT!"** Sakura challenged.

Ino thought it was funny Sakura was dead last, but she couldn't say really say anything. _'My scores so low.'_ Ino only just barely beat most of the other girls, whose scores besides Hinata were about the same as hers.

"Sakura! These measuring were only just done and the machine was tested by me and several of Chunin before use and it was working fine."

" **BUT NARUTO WAS THE WORST OUT OF ALL OF US IN JUTSU!"** She screeched, not willing to admit she was the weakest student in chakra reserves.

"That is exactly why him having so much Chakra makes sense!" Iruka shouted, everyone looked at him in confusion.

"The jutsu at the academy require small and precise amounts of chakra for someone with the chakra Naruto has to perform such jutsu is impossible, since they it would be like getting a single drop out of a lake. It just can't be done." Everyone else was surprised, to find out that the reason Naruto had such trouble was because his reserves were too large to control.

"Furthermore, I witnessed myself Naruto using a B class jutsu that would kill anyone under Jonin level because of chakra exhaustion. By all rights, Naruto should have been taught more advance version of jutsu and control exercises instead of what he was taught." Iruka declared, everyone listened to him, but still couldn't believe in them.

"But that baka can't even perform the simplest jutsu!" Sakura weakly said.

Iruka to shook his head. "Sakura what is the Chakra Control and Reserves Ratio Theory?" He asked one of his top students in studies.

Sakura smiled arrogantly, welcoming any opportunity to show how smart and superiority she was to others. "It is the theory that concludes the amount of chakra control one has is directly affected by the levels of their reserve, with larger chakra needing more advance charka control techniques in order to control properly because we measure the amount of chakra using our own reserves." She stated with pride and a know it all voice.

The student's eyes widened further as Sakura gave her text book answer that favoured what Iruka was saying.

"Exactly, how is Naruto supposed to measure the amount of chakra needed for a clone when they require so little chakra that he can't even tell if he is using any in the first place?" Sakura realising what he just said, only growled out.

"But Sensei said-" She was cut off by Iruka's stern voice.

"Was most likely lying and will be interrogated and punished for sabotaging a student's progress like Mizuki was." Everyone shut up, not willing to argue when faced with constrained rage of their sensei.

' _If that man didn't lie, Naruto would have gotten all the help he need and would have easily passed.'_ Iruka was pissed. It was a teachers job to help the students with all their heart and soul. He was going straight to the Hokage after this to report the teacher.

Iruka took a deep breath. Naruto was in shock over everything that was said and Hinata just quietly supported him.

"Now that is over, before we I give your teams I would like to ask you all a question?" Everyone was already giving their sensei their undivided attention.

"How many of you are on a diet?" He asked.

"Huhhhh?!" Everyone went, confused at the sudden change in subject.

Every girl except Hinata raised their hands and Iruka could only slap his hand over his face. "Why?" He demanded.

All girls gave the same answer. "To stay fit and beautiful for Sasuke-Kun of course." Sakura was the first to answer.

Everyone else agreed or giving their own answer.

"You don't need to for Kami's-sakes you're ninja. You'll easily burn off calories in your training. It's no wonder your chakra levels are so low, your chakra is being consumed to keep your body running in place of all the nutrients your missing!" Iruka scolded. Not many took him seriously, but a few, especially Ino, who was from a clan definitely did.

' _So, that's why'_ She put a hand feeling her almost anorexic stomach. Being from a ninja her clan, her chakra or lack of it, hit her hard.

Sakura didn't care any sacrifice was ok as long she was the one with Sasuke in the end, no matter how much she sabotages herself.

' _The academy really needs to start scoring the psychical requirements for graduation harsher, there's no way these girls will be fit enough for active duty.'_ Iruka thought, looking at his students in concern, luckily a few of them got the message and would hopefully improve their eating habits.

The class quieted down once more and Iruka finally started giving the team assignments.

Iruka read out several teams, until finally. "Team 7 will be Sakura Haruno…" The pinked girls head popped up, eager to learn what team she would be on hopping it would be the same as her precious crush.

* * *

 **Omake** **Alternative Timeline Part 8**

 **Naruto's Graduation Present**

* * *

Naruto rushed out of the academy hand in hand. Naruto had a headband on his forehead and Hinata a matching one on her neck.

Looking ahead Naruto spotted a flash of blond and yellow. He rushed towards his parents dragging Hinata along who happily followed after spotting her own family.

"Kaa-chan, Tou-san we passed!" Both Naruto and Hinata shouting in delight as they let go of each other's hand just long enough to hug their respective mothers.

"Congratulations Naru-Chan." Kushina smiled rustling her son's hair, Hitomi was doing the same to Hinata as Hanabi hugged her sister squalling as she congratulated her.

"I knew you could do it." Minato smiled, picking Naruto up and putting him on his shoulders.

Naruto smiled as he held on to his dad's hair. "Of course, I'm going to be Hokage just like you Tou-san and protect everyone."

Minato could only smile, agreeing with his son. "I'm sure you will."

"Now come on you two it's time to celebrate!" Kushina squealed and Naruto gave his mother a look of awe.

"Y-You mean?.." He asked, his blue orbs sparkling in delight.

"Is there any other way to celebrate?" Kushina said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

" **RAMEN!"** The mother and son due shouted at the top of their lungs, scaring the nearby parents.

Minato's sweat dropped as his son jumped off his shoulders and was about to run after his mother who was already replaced by a cloud of dust as she ran off in the distance.

But Naruto quickly changes directions and grabbed his Hinata-Hime. "Come on Hinata-Hime, we'll get you cinnamon rolls too." They Hyuga's eyes sparkled and both disappeared as they ran off in the distance.

Hiashi was silently seething at the boy running off with his daughter. He turned to his little princess and wife only to find them both gone.

The Hyuga head blinked in confusion at his family disappearance. **"CINNAMON ROLLS!"** Was shouted in the distance and Hiashi cried a bit as his entire family abandoned him for sweets.

Minato put a comforting hand on the Hyuga's head, knowing all too well what it's like to have a family of food addicts.

Hiashi looked at his friend when a sudden yellow flash happened blinding him.

When he opened his eyes, he found themselves at Ichiraku, Kushina just arriving the children a few seconds later.

* * *

Kushina glared at being beaten by her husband to ramen of all things. "I swear ramen will beat you one of this days **Hiraishin!"** She screamed at the jutsu. ' _No one beats an Uzumaki to ramen, not even a damn jutsu.'_

Naruto looked away trying to act innocent as he plotted. _'Keep thinking that way Kaa-chan and then when I finally learn the jutsu the ramen will be all mine-_ _ **mmmmmwwwwahahahahahaha!**_ _'_

Naruto was brought out of his evil plotting to steal all the world's ramen from a gentle pinch on the cheek.

Turning to his beloved Hinata, he saw her giving him the look, yes, that look that every wife/girlfriend give to keep their men in line. _'Right, can't forget the cinnamon rolls.'_

Naruto smiled and Hinata did the same, making sure that her beloved kept his promise to use the Hiraishin to get her cinnamon rolls whenever she wanted.

"What are you two plotting?" Kushina glared, having had the feeling that the children were plotting something diabolical for the past few months.

"Nothing!" Naruto and Hinata answered innocently, big smiles on their faces as halos appeared on their heads.

"It better be nothing!" Kushina threatened turning to the restaurant that had her daily dose of ramen ready for her.

So entranced by the ramen she didn't notice the children's halo's turn into devil horns as they snickered evilly, shearing the same thought. _'Soon the precious's shall be all mine.'_ They thought as their plan became closer to fruition.

Minato only looked away, used to his family's actions.

Hiashi did the same as his wife and youngest arrived bags and bags of cinnamon rolls in hand.

"Let's eat!" Hanabi shouted, popping out one of the bags with frosting all over her.

The two families celebrated all day long, as Hinata held her mother's hand she gave a smile.

* * *

 **In The Uzumaki-Namikaze Household**

* * *

Naruto made his way upstairs, intent on sleeping away his belly full of ramen. But when he opened the door his eyes popped out of their sockets as a dribble of blood made its way down his nose.

"Naruto-Kun it's time forrrr your Graduation prrrresents" Hinata purred out as she made her way over to him swinging her hips side to side Naruto's head following them.

The hyperactive ramen loving ninja was entranced as his beloved came closer seducing him. He was in shock because what his Hime was wearing was a lavender night gown. Transparent enough that he could clearly make out the colour and shape of her erect nipples.

Hinata pushed Naruto into the wall press and rubbing her breast against him. "You know now that we're genin we're officially adults, so there's nothing stopping me from claiming you tonight Narruto-Kunnn" She purred once more, before Naruto could offer a response Hinata kissed him shoving her tongue into her mouth tasting her beloved and feeling his hardened desire for her.

Naruto returned the kiss, his hands on the girl's waist as he pushed the love of his life down on his bed.

He started suckling the girls neck removing the strips of her gown. "Ahhh yesss, you're mineee!" She moaned rubbing herself on him, her hands fondling his blond hair.

Naruto took a moment to admire is soon to be lover. Her body was shown to him in all its glories naked beauty, a deep red mark on her neck marking her as his.

"And you're mine." He whispered before he kissed her with lust.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

* * *

Kushina had just finished preparing a delicious breakfast for her family, but her lazy son still wasn't up.

"NARUTO! Get your butt down here now!" She shouted, getting no response she marched upstairs Minato followed trying to calm his wife down.

When Kushina opened the door, she gasped, seeing her son entangled with Hinata as naked as the day they were born.

"Look Minato-Kun they celebrated their graduation the same way we did!" Kushina smiled, her shout of excitement waking the two sleeping lovers up.

Minato looked at the scene and only think one thing _. 'Like mother like daughter.'_ He remembered Hinata's mother and his own wife doing the same to Hiashi and him when they graduated so he couldn't really reprimand them for it.

"Did you at least use protection?" Minato asked, both children went wide eyed, but then Hinata a gave Cheshire cat grin.

* * *

 **1 Month Later**

* * *

" **UZUMAKI!"** Hiashi shouted, Byakugan active and rage in his white eyes as he chased after said boy with the family katana.

Hinata was stroking her stomach lovingly Kushina, her mother and sister fawning over her.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Done a long chapter, sorry it took me so long uni didn't let me work on this as much as I wanted.

Now to say a few things, everyone's chakra is based on their mental and physical condition.

Sasuke's is so high because of what he explained in the Uchiha massacre and the fact he's been training constantly with the C rank fire ball jutsu since them.

Shikamaru is because he's gotten stronger, but mostly because he's just gotten smarter.

The reason Hinata's didn't go up much is because of her self-confidence problem and the fact her spirit has almost been broken by her clan's treatment of her and she believes she's a failure. Once her confidence and mental state is at peace she will get a big boost of chakra.

The reason Sakura's is so low, is because her physical aspects of training are lacking along with her fangirl mentality affecting it slightly. But the key thing keeping her chakra low is her dieting which is preventing her from increasing it. She also didn't start with much chakra in the first place. On the bright side her control is really good because she has so little and can measure the amount she needs accurately.

I think that's everything that can be said any questions please ask. Sorry for the title being misleading, I didn't want the chapter to be so long and couldn't think of better name for it.

My plot is starting to move forward a bit, sorry if some of the 18 other chapters are slow, or boring, this was my first proper fanfic and I've been trying to improve as I go and try different things.

I tried to show much more of the inner thoughts of Naruto and Hinata more which was something I think really should have been done in canon more.

Anyway, I've been really looking forward to writing this chapter and the next few chapter for a while now so hopefully you will enjoy them.

Also if you want to know, THERE WAS NO WAY IN HELL I WAS GIVING ANYONE BUT HINATA NARUTO'S FIRST KISS!

 **Please Review:)**

 **Naruto and Hinata Forever:)**


	19. Moving On Is Painful

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did I would have shown more during the team placements and wouldn't have let Sakura get away with what she said about Naruto in volume 1.**

 **An Uzumaki Tale**

 **Arc 5: The Path of a Ninja**

 **Chapter 19: Moving On Is Painful**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Sorry It took so long in-between Christmas last month and some exams. It's just been hard to get back into writing since I haven't gotten back into a routine again yet. Luckily I'm a very, very simple creature of habit so once I get back into I should be able to start updating my stories again.

I feel really bad, honest, especially since I was planning to start another story at the start of this year, but I am way behind schedule so it will have to wait a bit more.

And yes I know about starting new stories, but I now understand how horrifying the impulse is to start an idea is for writers. Luckily I've been starting up my stories one at time and working on my current fics a bit more before I start another each time, so there's a pretty big gap between when I start a new fic. Also at least with ever update you know I'm still alive I have no plans to just disappear and leave my stories hanging.

But I still have a profile full of over 30 more ideas which is going to take me forever to get through:(

Someone please figure out a way to make shadow clones in real life it would make all a lives easier.

* * *

 **Rant(You can ignore this if you want, I just like pointing out the contradiction the haters are saying.)**

Guest please leave and stop reviewing I gave good reasons for everyone's chakra levels based on the theory given in canon. Sakura was shown to not having as much endurance as her teammates in wave. There for her chakra is low. There is no evidence stating Hinata's chakra level would be the lowest and there is zero chance of that ever happening.

Hinata is descendant of a ninja clan which is also descendant from the original source of chakra Kaguya. This fact alone guarantees her chakra levels will be high then normal ninja.

If you then factor in the Taijutsu training her clan put her through she would be physically fit and get more chakra from her physical energy.

Then factor in the fact her Byakugan consumer's chakra quite fast along with her training with it since birth would help increase her reserves further.

Finally, due to the fact she has experienced several things that could be called traumatizing like her mother's death at a young age. Her father and sister distancing themselves from her. Neji hating her, because of what happen to his father and her kidnapping. Plus, bullying, she experienced a lot during her short life. This would increase her spiritual energy. Though her confidence will cause a drop in her chakra it won't affect the chakra she has gained already much.

There is no way Sakura or any other ninja in their class beside Naruto and Sasuke could match her in chakra if you factor in all the variables that effect one's chakra reserves.

I factored in a lot of things when I decided on the levels for their chakra reserves.

Also, as for the fan girl part I reference Chapter 3 of volume 1 page 90. When have we seen Hinata do anything like what Sakura does in that page. Yep we never have so calling Hinata a fangirl is invalid her love for Naruto is real from the start unlike Sakura who only had a crush and obsession on Sasuke at first. The page I pointed out proves it and nothing you say will ever change that. Which is why you will most likely ignore what I and the volume say which just proves you can't take the truth and that I'm right.

The fact you can't accept that Sakura was weak and a fangirl at the start of the series just proves you're not real fan since you don't love all the parts of her character including the development.

Hinata has her faults she lacks confidence is shy, but she has always shown being reliable when it really counts. I like her for both her faults and her strengths and her faults really helped her character develop more as the series went on.

Yes, I think there are parts that could be different, but that doesn't mean I don't love her canon self any less. Hinata was never weak and was always shown to have potential she only ever lost to opponents that were in a different league as her and even then, she put up a good fight. Losing a fight against a strong opponent shows more strength then weakness because she had to be paired up against stronger people to lose in the first place.

 **SO HINATA IS NOT WEAK!**

* * *

Iruka read out several teams, until finally "Team 7 will be Sakura Haruno…" The pink haired girl's head popped up, eager to learn what team she would be on, hoping it would be the same as her precious crush.

"Kiba Inuzuka and Sasuke Uchiha!" Iruka finished.

A high pitch, **"YES!",** came from one delighted pink haired girl. A bang was heard next to her as her other teammate hit his head on the desk.

' _This is great, just like I thought, Sasuke-Kun and I are destined to be together.'_ Sakura thought, hearts in her eyes, as she gazed at the object of her affection. **_'AND WITH US BEING ON THE SAME TEAM, SASUKE-KUN WILL HAVE TO FALL IN LOVE WITH US! SHANNARO!'_** Her inner self bellowed, doing a victory pose.

' _Take that, Ino-pig.'_ Sakura stuck her tongue out at her rival, who was seething.

" **What the hell!"** The shout came from one very pissed off Inuzuka. "Why the hell am I teamed up with the emo and the fan girl?!" He seethed, his eyes slited and fangs shown as he growled in outrage.

He turned to Hinata before shouting. "I should be on Hinata-Chan's team, not with these losers!" He pointed to his so called mate, who shivered and moved closer to Naruto for protection.

Sakura glared and was about to shout a resort back at the mutt. Sasuke looked indifferent as usual, but on the inside, he was unhappy too. _'Tch! Damn it, why couldn't I be placed on a team with some competent people, instead of the fan girl and the mutt. At this rate, I'll never get my revenge.'_

"Kiba enough! Both the Hokage and I carefully considered the team set up based on skills and…" Iruka was cut off as his displeased student shouted again.

"That is exactly why! Hinata-Chan and I would make an amazing tracking team!" Kiba growled out, Akamaru giving a small bark of agreement. _'What the fuck! Kaa-san told me that I would most likely be put on a tracking team.'_ The Inuzuka pup asked his Kaa-san who he was likely to be paired with and a recon and tracking team was her answer. _'With Hinata-Chan's Byakugan she should have been on my team! The team of her mate!'_

"Kiba if you let me finish, we considered skills and teamwork and it was deemed you and Hinata wouldn't work well based on past experiences." All the other students knew exactly what he was speaking about. The incident two years prior gave the Inuzuka quite a bad reputation among the female students.

"Now, team 8 will be Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki!" The three students mentioned both gave a sign that they heard their sensei.

' _Yes, I'm on the same team as Naruto-Kun! Oh thank, thank, thank you Kami-Sama'_ The Hyuga was delighted. Being on the same team as her beloved was one of her greatest wishes and having it granted meant the world to her.

The Hyuga looked to her beloved only to frown when she saw Naruto staring longingly at Sakura. The wind in her sail died down as one thought entered her mind. _'Naruto-Kun would have rather been on her team then mine.'_

Naruto then turned, giving Hinata a smile. "Hinata did you hear that? We're on the same team." Naruto told her with excitement. Hinata could only nod, her enthusiasm from before gone.

Naruto could see and feel Hinata's sadness. "Hinata? Is something wrong? Did you not want to be on my team?" Naruto asked, a hint of hurt in his voice that anyone, but Hinata ,would have missed.

Hearing his question, Hinata was knocked out of her stupor and replied. "Of course! I'm really happy to be on…Naruto-Kun's team." She blushed, looking away from the boy.

"Really?" Naruto asked, surprised at her response. But once he got over his shock, he gave a soft smile that had Hinata burning up. "Cool, I'm really glad to be on your team too." Naruto meant it. Hinata was one of the few people who were nice to him and was one of the few people he didn't mind being on a team with.

Hinata smiled softly herself, happy to hear those words come from her beloved's mouth. But the thoughts from earlier didn't go away. "But you would have been happier if you were on Sakura-San's team." She said, surprising herself as she put a hand over her mouth.

Naruto didn't quite understand what she meant. "Well…yeah, I would be happy if I was on Sakura's team." The girl physically deflated as he said it.

"But at least I got you. There's no one else I can think of who would be as good a teammate as you." His words were full of honesty that made Hinata very happy.

The shy Hyuga started pushing her fingers together as she answered. "Same…t-there's…no one better…who would be a-a better teammate than you." She stuttered out, but her response brought a smile to the boy's lips.

"Yep, just wait Hinata, we're going to be the best team ever." Naruto said with confidence that Hinata could only smile and agree with.

* * *

Iruka finally finished the teams the only other notable team was team ten with Shikamaru, Choji and Ino on it.

"Ok, after lunch, you will meet the Jonin sensei's you've been assigned to." Iruka stated. Sakura immediately turned, intending to ask Sasuke to lunch, but he vanished without a trace. Sakura ran out the room after him.

Naruto was getting up to ask Sakura the same. "N-Naruto-Kun…since…we're on the same t-team, would you like to eat together?" Hinata asked. Never having really been asked to eat lunch before, Naruto instantly agreed.

"Sure, I love to eat lunch with you Hinata." Naruto agreed, much to the Hyuga girl's delight. Naruto looked back for Sakura, but only frowned to see her gone already. However, it didn't dampen the happy mood Hinata put him in by asking him to lunch.

Hinata surveyed the classroom for Shino to ask him to join them, but she spotted him talking to Kiba.

* * *

Seeing the boy, Hinata shivered and quickly began to leave, Naruto in tow.

Kiba smiled, he might not be on the same team, but he was going to ask his mate to lunch. But as he got up, Shino who was sitting a few seats away, blocked his path.

Kiba growled slightly at someone getting in the way of him and his mate again. "What do you want, bug boy."

Shino pushed his glasses up. "I would appreciate it if you stayed away from my teammate. Why you ask? Because your presence causes Hyuga-San distress that could affect our team's performance and it would be for the best if you kept your distance." Shino requested.

Kiba only growled as he shoved passed Shino. "Hell no, Hinata is my mate, no one's keeping her away from me!" Kiba looked, only to see his mate leaving the room with Naruto of all people.

Shino pushed his glasses up once more. "That is incorrect. For Hyuga-San to be your mate, you and her would need to be courting, something she openly shows dissatisfaction and detest to." The boy's words caused Kiba to growl more.

"What did you say? Hinata-Chan is mine and no one else's. The only one fit to be her mate is me." Kiba cockily said.

"If that was true, you wouldn't need to pursue her, when it's obvious she has feelings for someone else." With those words, Shino left the scene before Kiba caused an unnecessary fight.

The mutt could only growl as he thought. _'Hinata-Chan is mine, you'll see. I'll prove you wrong and show her that her place is as my bitch.'_

* * *

 **The Hyuga compound**

* * *

Tsuyo was busy with his own studies. His sensei was currently going on about the creation of the **Kago no Tori no Juin (Caged Bird Curse Seal)** that his ancestors had a part in. His sensei was putting extra emphasis that the seal was needed to protect the clan and keep the branch family in line.

This part brought back Hinata-Sama's words from earlier to the boy's mind. _'If that was the case, why don't we all have it? Why is it used to cause pain? If it was really to protect the clan, then how come it hurts the clan and keeps us divided?'_

The sudden thought made him curious and like all children, when you're curious about something, you ask. "Sensei?" He asked. It was unusual for a child of the Hyuga to ask a question since they preached perfection, but his sensei was teaching someone from a noble family so he let it slide.

After a nod of confirmation from his sensei Tsuyo finished his question. "Why does **the** **Kago no Tori no Juin** hurt our clansmen."

Shocked at the question, his sensei stoically replied. "It's for the protection of the clan and to keep the branch house in line." He spoke in a monotone voice as if he was reading from a script that was drilled into his head.

This just brought another question to Tsuyo mind though. "But if it's for the clan's protection shouldn't all members have it and-" He was cut off by his sensei's next words.

"Ridiculous!" His sensei shouted. "The main branch has no need for it and the seal is meant to keep the Byakugan of lesser members of the clan out of enemy hands. It is the job of the branch house to protect the main branch." His sensei words were said with no emotion, but by the way it sounded you could tell that truly believed it.

The man continues the lesson once more, but Tsuyo still had many more questions, with no answers for. _'If it's to protect then why do we need to force the branch members to do it.'_ His mind was only half on his sensei the other half was trying to determine the answers he was looking for.

* * *

 **In The Village**

* * *

Konohamaru was whistling a tune while he made his way to the park to see his friends. He was still bummed out that he couldn't spend time with his boss.

But the thought of his boss being a ninja and going on real missions motivated him and he wanted to hurry up and get training again with his friends.

The boy broke into a sprint only to bump into someone. "Ow watch where you going loser!" Hissed out a child's voice.

Glaring, Konohamaru, could see a little girl about his age and a maid. Both had white/silvery pupil less eyes.

"Hanabi-Sama, are you alright?" The maid asked quickly, helping her charge up.

Hanabi only gave an arrogant nod before standing up and glaring at the one who knocked her down.

Konohamaru got up on his own, his eyes fighting the Hyuga girl in a battle of wills as they glared at one another.

After he dusted himself off. "Apologise." The girl demanded. Konohamaru could only glare. He intended to apologise, but the way this girl simply demanded it pissed him off.

Natsu the maid looking at the boy her mistress walked into and realisation hit her. "I'm sorry, honourable grandson." She bowed with sincerity. Hanabi's eyes widened as her servant apologised to the boy who knocked her over like she, the Hyuga heiress, was in the wrong.

This infuriated her. She was heiress in her mind, the boy should be bowing to her for forgiveness. So, lost in her anger she ignored the title her handmaid gave the boy.

Konohamaru was angry at the girl. Her attitude sucked, but also being called by that title. _'I have a name you know.'_

Konohamaru stood up ignoring the girl for now. "Konohamaru Sarutobi!" He stated, wanting them to call him by name.

Hearing the clan name of the Sandaime Hokage, Hanabi put two and two together and only scoffed. "Really, the grandson of the Hokage? Doesn't look like much."

This infuriated Konohamaru once more, while Natsu gasped in horror. Having two of the villages most prominent children fighting was not good.

"Oh, look who's talking, you don't look like much too, Hyuga." The boy sneered.

Nobody had ever talked back to Hanabi like that before and she wouldn't stand for it. "The nerve. Who would have thought that the grandson of the Hokage would be such an insolent loser."

"You're one to talk, demanding and insulting me." Natsu could only panic as the children fought. If she chided her charge, she would be angry and so will Hiashi-Sama. But if she chided the grandson of the Sandaime, the clan and the Hokage could get angry at her.

Unable to decide what to do, all she could do was watch as the children insulted one another.

"Oh, please. It's obvious that Hokage-Sama's skills didn't pass on if his grandson wearing such a ridiculous hat." Hanabi spat, pointing to the insulted object.

"Hey, my Jii-san gave me this hat!" Konohamaru leaned closer raising his fist threateningly.

"Doesn't matter, you're still just a loser." Hanabi smirked.

"Oh, just you wait! I'm going to be Hokage someday you'll see!" Konohamaru shouted in the spitting image of his new hero.

Hanabi briefly remembered the blond boy her failure of sister followed and it only furthered her rage. "Like a loser like you could ever be Hokage! The Sandaime might have been a genius, but you're certainly not!" She snapped, giving the boy the anger she felt for both her sister and that failure of ninja.

"You'll be sorry. My boss is already a great ninja, I'll be Hokage and then you'll be sorry!" No one, but his hero, had ever insulted him or his dream. But Naruto did it with kindness that encouraged him. This girl was insulting him and trying to discourage him instead.

"Oh, who would be stupid enough to take a weakling like you on." Hanabi scoffed. The boy grinded his teeth as he shouted.

"Naruto Uzumaki, that's who!" That name made Hanabi angry once more, but then she burst out laughing remembering what happened to the boy.

"Ha ha ha! That failure who couldn't even pass the academy graduation test?" To Hanabi, who had no idea Naruto did pass, the boy calling him boss was ridiculous.

"You're wrong! Boss did pass and is a ninja now and going on missions." Konohamaru glared at her, not going to let anyone insult his boss.

"Oh, that's just great. You losers deserve each other. You both don't know your place, a silly boy like you wearing such a ridiculous hat would never be Hokage. Stop dreaming!" Hanabi said smugly, turning to leave. Natsu bowed apolitically to Konohamaru, before her mistress called her to follow.

Konohamaru stood there, seething, determined to prove her wrong. He set back on his path to the park catching his reflection in a nearby window.

He came to a sudden stop and looked at himself, his hand going to the odd helmet his Jii-san got him. He remembered the harsh words the girl said about his helmet and boss.

But then suddenly he smiled as he spotted what was on the other side of the window and rushed into the store.

* * *

A little later in the park. "Udon and Moegi!" Konohamaru shouted, running to his best friends.

"Hi Konohamaru-" Moegi greeted before she gasped, seeing his new look. "Konohamaru what happened to your helmet?" She asked blushing a bit at her friend's new fashion statement.

Konohamaru just grinned, both hands behind his head. "So, you noticed the boss used to wear them all the time before he became a ninja."

Both Moegi and Udon looked at their friend, his spiky brown hair was no longer hidden behind a helmet. No in its place was a pair of green goggles on his forehead that held some it back, but otherwise let the boy's hair hang freely.

"Wait boss?" His two friends asked, titling their heads in confusion. If possible the boy's grin got wider.

"Oh, right! You don't know. The other day, I was doing a surprise attack on Jii-san when-" He then gave them the thrilling tale of how he met his hero and saw him single handily take out the Hokage.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata were walking side by side, the shy Hyuga was bright red as she stole glances at her blond crush.

' _I can't believe it Naruto-Kun and I are finally going to eat lunch together.'_ Hinata was ecstatic. Since the academy, she dreamed of going out to eat with her beloved.

' _And we're alone too, this is almost like a d-date…'_ The simple thought of being on a date with her long-time crush caused her vision to go blurry.

Unfortunately, what prevented her from fainting was a shout of- "Hey Sakura-Chan want to have lunch together!"

Her lovable, but clueless crush shouted before running off and leaving her alone as he tried to get the pink haired girl to accept.

Hinata frowned, losing Naruto's long awaited attention hurt, especially since he seemed to have forgotten about her.

She made her way to her crush and the object of his affections only to overhear, said object tell her beloved hurtful words.

"No! Why would I eat lunch with you Baka! Go away, I'm busy!" The pink haired girl shouted, before running along to continue the search for her precious Sasuke-Kun.

Naruto could only watch his bright smile dulling as it turned into a frown. Hinata glared at Sakura and though on the inside a part of her was happy the pink haired girl declined she still hated how she said it.

All her Naruto-Kun was trying to do was ask her to have lunch with them, just a simple kind hearted invitation. She hated how callously Sakura treated her beloved attempts to be friendly with such detest and violence.

Her eye wandered back to her beloved, who's ever shining light seemed to dim after the girls rather rude reply.

She may hate Sakura, but she wasn't going to let her beloved be sad if she could help it. "D-don't worry…N-Naruto-Kun. I'm-m sure she was busy." She told him with smiling before looking away with her usual red blush.

Her words had the opposite effect as Naruto became more upset. "Yeah, busy looking for Sasuke." He muttered with a scowl.

"Come on Hinata lets go, lunch will be over otherwise." He said half heartily, trying to cheer himself up as always. But deep down, a part of him thought it may all be a big joke and Hinata would push him away just like Sakura and everyone else had.

But Hinata only nodded and the two new genin silently walked away.

* * *

A few minutes later the pair arrived on one of the many roofs of the village. It was a nice place it was open and if you looked you could see the village stretching out as well as the trees of Konoha forest. Finally, the clear view of the Hokage monument made Hinata think this place would be perfect as a date spot.

Naruto was leaning on the roof railing, not really having an appetite after Sakura's harsh words. Hinata was behind him holding a lavender Bento. She was fidgeting as she stared at the familiar sight of Naruto's back.

She looked down at her lunch. _'Come on Hinata, just say it! Ask Naruto-Kun if he would like some.'_ Since she didn't know Naruto passed she didn't prepare her usual homemade Bento with Naruto shaped rice balls just for him. But she couldn't really tell if that was good or bad as her face heated up at the thought of sharing her lunch with Naruto.

"Ummm…N-Naruto-Kun-" She stuttered.

* * *

Naruto was looking out to the village, not feeling hungry after his encounter with Sakura. _'Why the hell did Sakura have to be on Sasuke's team.'_ He thought, sighing in depression.

He wasn't unhappy with his current teammates, but a part of him still wished to be on the pink haired girls' team.

His musing was halted as a glint in his eyes appeared as he spotted a certain someone.

"Ummm…N-Naruto-Kun-" His companion stuttered. Turning to her with a grin he asks before she could say anything else.

"Hey Hinata would you help me with something?" Hinata was surprised at the sudden request, but was happy her Naruto-Kun wanted her help and she would do everything she can to help him.

Naruto smiled more as she nodded yes. Turning around, he jumped over the railing and Hinata rushed to follow him, worried for his safety.

* * *

Sakura was sitting on one of the many benches, having finished eating lunch after her failed attempts to find her precious Sasuke-Kun.

As she sulked she started to think of ways to woo her crush, but sadly that proved harder than she thought. _'How am I supposed to win him over with sex appeal when I got short changed in the T and A department.'_

Her hand went to her very small chest. _'Why couldn't I have been born with big boobs, the only part of me that is oversized is my forehead.'_

She broke out of her thoughts and shyly looked away as she spotted her crush giving her a look that made her heart race. _'It can't be is that Sasuke-Kun. '_

She gave a silent squeal as she looked right into the Uchiha's eyes that were glaring instantly at her. ' _But it is Sasuke-Kun looking at me with bedroom eyes. Like he can see right through me.'_

Her eyes grow hazy as she imaged Sasuke coming over, his piercing black eyes looking at her sharply, yet affectionate. A cool, but kind smirk just for her as he gently said. _'Your forehead, it's so charming I could kiss it.'_

But, she shook those thoughts away knowing they would never come true. _'Yeah, right fairy tales don't come true, especially for me.'_

"Your forehead, it's so charming I could kiss it." A husky voice said. Looking at the source with a heavy blush, her emerald green eyes stared longingly in to her crushes piecing black. Hoping behind hope that she didn't just imaged what he said.

When he just kept staring at her, she was speechless and inner Sakura took the stage. **_'SHANNARO! IF THIS IS A DREAM DON'T WAKE ME UP! DREAMS REALLY DO COME TRUE!'_**

She was delighted that her crush actually said something like that. But that was cut short as Sasuke told her. "That's probably what Naruto would say."

Getting depressed at the words telling her that he didn't really think about her the way she hoped. But she cheered up once more as Sasuke took a seat next to her, only to ask an unexpected question.

"Sakura I have to know?" He asked and the two genin looked at each other as he finished. "What do you think of Naruto?"

Sakura glared into the distance as she confessed her true feelings on the boy. "He ruins everything. He enjoys tormenting me!" She said with detest, her words full of anger and annoyance.

"If he had his way I'd never find love or happiness…Naruto doesn't understand me at all! I can't stand to have him anywhere near me!" She shouted, the mere thought of the blond annoyance making her blood boil.

But then it calmed down as she slowly turned to Sasuke. "In fact, the one person whose opinion I value… the only one I want to be close to is you, Sasuke-Kun" Her green eyes stared at him longingly.

"Only you. The only one I want to be close to is you because I have a crush on you I'll do almost anything to earn your attention and respect." Leaning forward to Sasuke, she says. "I'm desperate." Closing her eyes, she goes to force a kiss on her crush.

As the girl's lips slowly approached his, Sasuke only had one thought after hearing her confession. _'I'm finally starting to understand what I love about Sakura-Chan.'_

* * *

 **Somewhere in the village**

* * *

"UUN!" Was grunted by one tied up Sasuke, his arms and legs were bound infuriating the boy every second, but what infuriated him the most was that he was caught off guard by the dead last.

' _Stupid Naruto! He used the transformation to pass as me. What is he up to?'_ The boy thought in anger as he prepared to escape.

Why did that his mind played over his humiliating defeat at the hands of the dead last. He easily took out the original, but then five clones out of nowhere jumped him by surprise.

' _The dobe couldn't even make one clone!'_ In just one week Naruto mastered the Bushin No Jutsu as good as him and it irritated him further. Out of everyone in the class, Sasuke was the only one who could summon five clones at once. But Naruto just did it and used it to beat him, along with the chakra test and their sensei's words Sasuke's ego was really taking a hit.

' _Damn dobe, I'll make you pay for humiliating an Uchiha.'_ So caught up in his anger he didn't realise that what attacked him weren't normal clones.

* * *

 **Back with Sakura**

* * *

Sakura was seconds away from getting her long-cherished wish. But inches away from when her lips meet his, Sasuke griped his stomach in pain, jumped up and ran away. "I'll be right back!" He shouted.

Sakura didn't mind, not noticing how different Sasuke was at all. _'Oh Sasuke-Kun he's shy maybe he needs to gather up the courage to-'_ She squealed at the last bit the thought of kissing her Sasuke-Kun giving her butterflies.

In the bushes, something moved, having witnessed the exchange.

* * *

Sasuke rushed to the nearest bathroom opening and slamming the door shut before a poof of smoke happened.

On the other side of the door now sat Naruto who was relieving himself. "Phew, that was a close one, my stomach cramped so much it almost broke the illusion."

A downcast expression then appeared as Naruto remembered Sakura's cruel words. _'But not before she could tell me what she truly thinks about me.'_

' _He ruins everything he enjoys tormenting me!'_

' _If he had his way I'd never find love or happiness…Naruto doesn't understand me at all! I can't stand to have him anywhere near me!'_

Each word hit Naruto's heart like a dagger. _'That's not true Sakura-Chan, I do understand. I just wanted to try and make you happy.'_ It was true, he never did anything to offend or hurt Sakura. He only ever showed her kindness, but it all meant nothing in the end.

What made the confession worse though was her heartfelt confession for Sasuke.

' _In fact, the one person whose opinion I value… the only one I want to be close to is you, Sasuke-Kun'_

" _Only you. The only one I want to be close to is you because I have a crush on you I'll do almost anything to earn your attention and respect… I'm desperate.'_ He replayed the words causing his heart to speed up, no one had ever said anything like that to him before.

' _But they weren't for me. They were for Sasuke.'_ Small tears welled up at that revelation. He wanted that, he wanted to be cared for. For someone to have a crush on him. Someone who wanted and valued his attention above all others.

"This sucks, I had to pose as Temee to find out how Sakura-Chan really feels and it's that." At those words, he remembered what he did to Sasuke and remembered how cold he always is to Sakura.

' _You deserve better than him Sakura.'_ Than a thought struck him. _'That's it, if I pretend to be Sasuke I could make her hate him.'_

Smiling at his new plan, he quickly finished his business. He knew it was wrong, but all he could think about was Sakura's words to Sasuke and affection they held.

' _If I do this, then Sakura-Chan will say those words to me and I won't reject her like Temee_ ' That final thought was all he needed to erase his doubts as he left.

* * *

Walking just down the hall from Naruto was Hinata. Her heart racing and tears ready to fall. _'Naruto-Kun and Sakura al-almost kissed.'_ The thought horrified her, not because of what almost happened, but because Naruto was going to let it happen.

She was against this plan from the start, she was sure it wouldn't work. But Naruto wanted to know how Sakura truly felt, so she let him do it.

She did try talking him out of it, explaining that Sakura was one of the top students and wouldn't fall for a transformation. But once her Naruto-Kun put his mind to something, he stuck with it.

A small blush showed up at the thought of that side of her Naruto-Kun that she loves, but that vanished as she remembers the kiss Naruto and Sakura almost shared.

She was hopping the plan would fall apart, but Sakura couldn't tell the difference between Naruto and the real Sasuke. _'How can she like him if she can't even tell the fake from the real thing.'_ Hinata couldn't understand that, if Sakura truly cared for Sasuke, she should have known instantly that wasn't him.

But she didn't and Naruto's plan to find out how she truly fault went off without a hitch and the results were worse.

Sure, she was sort of hoping Sakura didn't have any feelings for her Naruto-Kun like she held. _'But still.'_ The cruel and truthful words were just too much.

' _He ruins everything he enjoys tormenting me!'_

' _If he had his way I'd never find love or happiness…Naruto doesn't understand me at all! I can't stand to have him anywhere near me!'_

As the words sounded on Hinata felt pure anger at the pink haired ninja. She watched Naruto try and woo her day in and out, despite his obvious misplaced affections, she could tell that Naruto truly did want Sakura to be happy.

Hinata knew that if Sasuke did ever take an interested in Sakura, her Naruto-Kun would bow out. Happy that Sakura and Sasuke were happy together.

But despite his good intentions, Sakura only ever bad mouthed and hurt Naruto. When Sakura said those words, it took all of Hinata's will power not to slap her right then and there, but the shock from the kiss stopped her cold.

At first, she was angry that Naruto was letting it, but when he ran off, obviously in pain, she grew worried. As she thought over the possibilities she came to the conclusion that Sakura's words were most likely the cause.

She was going to help her crush and cheer him up. Her face heated up as her beloved approached her.

Noticing her Naruto waved and smiled. "Hey Hinata!"

Hinata nodded back before asking. "A-are you…alright N-Naruto-Kun?" She asked with concern.

Naruto was genuinely confused at her question, not used to someone showing concern to him in any form.

"Yeah, I'm, fine my stomach just started hurting though." He said bluntly trying to wave her off like it's no big deal.

This made Hinata worry for her crush's health though. "You should go and get it checked!" Naruto was surprised at Hinata's outburst and the lack of stutter. Realising how loud the words were Hinata shrink back into herself. "I-I mean it could be serious."

Naruto just waved her off though happy for her concern. "Nah, I'm fine, I'm never sick and besides Sakura-Chan is waiting for me." Naruto told as he went to walk past her. Hinata was confused, she guessed it would be odd for Sasuke to not come back.

' _Maybe Naruto-Kun's going to explain everything and apologise.'_ Deciding that that was most likely what her beloved was going to do she begin to follow.

But as Hinata trailed behind, Naruto's stomach took a turn for the worse. "Owww!" Naruto moaned as he griped his stomach in pain once more.

Before he had a chance to rush off to the bathroom again, Hinata activated her Byakugan and took a look.

She saw a strange seal on her beloved's stomach, it looked very advanced, too much so for her to understand it. But she saw it before when she spied…uh, observed him with her Byakugan before. No that wasn't the problem, the problem was that Naruto's digestive track was having trouble.

Focusing more chakra until she could see the chakra points, Hinata quickly poked one of them just below his navel. She was a Hyuga after all, the point she just hit would increase the flow of chakra to his stomach. Increasing the stomach acids and helping him digest whatever it was that was giving him trouble.

"Ow, that hurt." He whined, causing Hinata to apologise.

"I-I'm sorry!" She squeaked. Naruto was upset that she suddenly hit him out of nowhere, but then he noticed the lack of pain from his lower abdomen.

"Hey, it doesn't hurt anymore." He said smiling, bouncing up and down slightly now that he was free from the pain.

Hinata smiled at her Naruto-Kun antics. "I-I hit a chakra point…t-to settle your stomach." Naruto looked at her with slight surprise.

"So, that's why you hit me, thanks." Naruto smiled his arms behind his head, making Hinata blush.

"Now I need to get back to Sakura-Chan." Naruto put his hands together to make a hand sign.

Seeing this Hinata asked. "N-Naruto-Kun you're still going as Uchiha-San?"

Naruto looked at her. "Yeah, I figured If I transformed into the Temee one more time I could make Sakura-Chan hate him and then she'll have to look at me." Naruto told her, earning a gasp of surprise from Hinata.

"Naruto-Kun that's wrong!" Hinata shouted with slight anger and worry. She couldn't let her beloved do this. It was against who he was.

Naruto was taken back from Hinata's shout of disappointment and his resolve began to waver. "I know, but you heard her, she only has eyes for Sasuke and the Temee's only ever ignored her." Naruto tried reason.

In his mind, he thought Sakura-Chan deserved better than that and he would be there to help her.

"That doesn't matter!" Hinata wasn't going to budge, angry at her crush's plan. "It's not your choice to make! Besides, you heard what she said about you she wants nothing to do with you-"

" **Don't you think I know that!"** Naruto shouted back, scaring Hinata. His anger quickly faded and was replaced by a sombre expression.

"But I'm sure that's just because she doesn't understand. She's too focused on Sasuke! I'm sure once she starts to see me her feelings would change!" Naruto shouted his voice slightly broke.

Hinata couldn't understand why Naruto was willing to go so far when Sakura treated so badly. "You heard how she feels about Uchiha-San though!"

" **But I want her to look at me like that! I want her to tell me those words and finally have someone that cares about me!"** Naruto cried. He wanted to hear Sakura's words said to him.

" **I want those words of love to be for me!"** Naruto cried and the gears in Hinata's head started turning. He was desperate for love and affection, so much so he was willing to do anything to get.

' _If only I was there to give him that love.'_

Naruto passed Hinata, intending to enact his plan, but his resolve was shaken with Hinata's next words, causing it to come crumbling down.

"B-but what worth are those words…" She stuttered out turning to him. "If you have to do something like this to get them!" With those words, Naruto, broke.

"But then how!? How am I supposed to get someone to tell me those words?" Naruto plead, tears falling. He wanted an answer. He wanted to know how he could get someone to say those words just for him.

"Someone will! But you can't force it!" Hinata wanted to say she would, that she would say Sakura's words and more until her voice broke. But she wasn't ready, she wanted to, but just wasn't ready to confess her feelings.

" **WHO! NOBODY WILL EVER LOVE SOMEONE LIKE ME!"** He admitted to someone else for the very first time, an image of the fox and Mizuki in his mind.

His hand went to his stomach, over the seal that holds the fox, the one that made him unlovable. "You're wrong."

The soft words were said with concern and something unknown to him. They gently soothed him, calming him down as she continued. "You're kind, strong, and determined. You never give up, no matter how many times you fail. You always smile, even when you're being hurt. Despite the treatment everyone gives you, you've never cried and have remained the nicest person I know!" Hinata was crying now, her words spoken from the heart and though he couldn't understand the feelings in them, it got through to him and affected him.

But it was the final words that brought him down. **"How can anyone not fall in love with you?!"** That sentence stopped Naruto cold. He had all but given up on being truly loved yet, here someone was telling him the opposite was true.

"But then why has does no one love me then?" He asked weakly, his voice a small whisper, but Hinata could still hear him.

' _That's not true, I love you!'_ Where her unsaid thoughts. "Because you're looking in the wrong place" She told him, making Naruto's blue eyes look at her.

Hinata didn't stop, she was desperate to help her Naruto-Kun and finally end his one-sided crush with the undeserving girl. "You say that Sakura's only ever looked at Sasuke, but what about you. You've only ever tried going after Sakura, you have only been trying to force her love."

Naruto could only bow his head in shame. Despite his words, he's only ever looked at Sakura. "You can't force love, it just happens and when it does, you can't help but love that person."

"You're right." Naruto responded at last. This made Hinata smile, but she wasn't done, before the wind was out of her sail she wanted to know just one more thing.

"Why are you so obsessed over Sakura?" Naruto's walls were brought down. He would normally ignore a question like that, but he truly thought it over because of everything that happens the past few minutes.

Why did he like Sakura? He asked. She hurt him so many times, yet he kept going. The only thing he had was the odd feeling he got from her. "I-I don't really know." He told her, stuttering, not sure how to explain it.

"When-When I see, her I feel something, almost like a bond, as if something was telling me if I just kept at it she would love me." Naruto looked down, feeling embarrassed and sad. He never told anyone else this, but also when he really thought it over he couldn't honestly come up with one good reason why he liked Sakura.

"I've never felt anything like this for anyone else, I-It's the closest thing I ever had to a bond and-and I didn't want to let it go!" He shouted, eyes closed and continued his outburst.

"So even though it hurt, I kept trying. I had no other options, I had nothing else. **SO, I WENT AFTER THE ONLY CHANCE I HAD!"** Hinata approached him, putting her hands-on Naruto's cheeks. She lifted up his head so his blue eyes looked into her lavender ones.

She was so focused on trying to help him she didn't blush or faint from the contact. She didn't understand what exactly Naruto was talking about, but she knew one thing. It was hurting him so much and it was time to let it go. "Naruto-Kun, that's enough. All you've been doing was hurting yourself over and over again."

"B-but what am I suppose-" He was cut off by Hinata.

"Just be yourself, the kind, caring and hyperactive Naruto-Kun I like so much. You're not alone anymore, I'm here for you I promise." Her hands came down from Naruto's face and blushed as she looked away.

"Thanks, Hinata, you're really good at this you know." Naruto smile causing the girl to fidget at his praise.

"I just wanted to help you." Hinata told the truth, she just wanted to help her beloved and hoped he would finally be able to move on.

"Well you're amazing you should be a coun-coun-" Hinata finished the words for him since he actually never used the word very much.

"Councilor" She smiled, finding Naruto's attempts at trying to figure the word out funny.

"Yeah councilor, you're really good at giving advice." The girl blushed at her beloved's words, nobody ever told her she should be anything. To her clan, she was the failure, not good for anything.

The two were now walking outside to enjoy what was left of their lunch break. "Hinata?" Naruto asked suddenly, causing the girl to give a shy nod showing her acknowledgment of the question.

"Did you mean what you said, about liking me?" The words caused Hinata to stop as the realisation hit her.

' _Oh, kami I told Naruto-Kun I like him.'_ Her breath quickened as she tried to give her response, but she just couldn't get the words out. "I-I"

She didn't get a chance to say anything as Naruto responded first. "I mean you heard Sakura-Chan, she finds me annoying and hates everything about me." That last bit made him frown.

This was a much easier question and with a blush and smile Hinata answered honestly. "I do, in my eyes you have no bad traits Naruto-Kun." She smiled, her hands behind her back as she tried to avoid eye contact.

Naruto could only blush at the raven-haired girl's response. She looked so cute as she said the words in that pose and his heart began to quicken as he felt a new feeling welling up inside.

Not sure how to deal with it, Naruto just shyly looked away, red on his cheeks as he said. "Thank you." Hinata just smiled, both genin walked closer to each other as they made their way out.

* * *

Sakura was waiting her beloved Sasuke-Kun to return and finish what they started. Just the thought of finally being able to kiss the Uchiha sent shivers up the pink haired fan girls spine.

Spotting the object of her affection, she instantly jumped out of the bench and started shouting. "Sasuke-Kun, my sweet old fashioned boy!" She squealed, annoying the Uchiha even more. After the stunt the dobe pulled, he so wasn't in the mood to deal with an obsessed fan girl.

He was even more irritated after it took him so long to escape. If it was one thing the dobe knew, it was how to make traps and he was very good at that not even the elite Uchiha could escape right away. But like any good Uchiha, he didn't let his irritation show.

"Did you summon up your nerve?!" Sakura asked squealing every word, both hands in front of her trying to make herself look cute when she was clearly not.

Sasuke had no idea what she was talking about this time and like always planned to ignore her and walk away. But then the thought crossed his mind, while Sakura was still talking.

"I'm right here ready and waiting!" As the Uchiha tuned back in, he had half a mind to just walk off and ignore after hearing those words but-

"Recess is over. Where's that jerk Naruto?" He asked, thinking that if anybody knew where the dobe was, it would be her.

Hearing the words Naruto coming out of her precious Sasuke-Kun's mouth again caused Sakura to shake in annoyance. "There you go, changing the subject again! Can't we just forget about Naruto for just one second?!"

' _And get back to lip locking.'_ She thought, with her inner self agreeing. **_'YEAH YOU OWE US A KISS, SO PAY UP ALREADY!'_**

He should have known better that he wasn't going to get anywhere with her, he tried to just ignore her and walk past, but she started talking again.

* * *

At this time, Naruto and Hinata were just up ahead on their way to the room to meet their sensei, the trees and bushes blocking them from Sasuke's line of sight. Both heard Sakura's rather loud squeal and they took a look on what was going on since Naruto ended up leaving Sakura alone.

Both looked behind seeing Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto quickly hid back behind the trees and bushes crouching down so he wasn't seen. "Damn Temee how did he escape." He whispered. Hinata did the same, though she tried less to hide her presence then Naruto.

Which, considering she was rather good at blending into the environment after hours of watching Naruto from afar, she was rather well hidden.

"He probably used the escape jutsu." She spoke up, it was the obvious conclusion. It was a basic jutsu that Uchiha-San had mastered.

Before Naruto could complain any further Sakura spoke again. "He always comes between us!" She stated as if it was fact waving her finger as went on to explain acting like a know it all.

That hurt Naruto and made Hinata a little angry. Sure, Naruto asked her out quite a bit, but in all of her years of watching she couldn't find one case where Naruto actually got between Sakura and Sasuke.

But it was the next words that really hit home for Naruto, Hinata and even Sasuke. "It's because he was badly brought up!" Sakura told him, her voice raised in annoyance and anger.

All but Sakura reacted to those words and none could believe she just said that. Everyone there has lost a parent and didn't think Sakura would be so insensitive.

Hinata looked at Naruto, whose eyes wide in hurt, his breathing heavy from the images Sakura's words brought up.

Hinata tried to help by putting her hand on his should, but Naruto didn't even notice. All he saw and felt was the empty apartment where he grew up in. The place ruined because no one every truly looked after it or him. He was trapped in the memories of his upbringing or lack of it. How he was forced to fend for himself, scavenging for scraps in the trash when he was little and later hunting for food himself as he got older.

He had to provide for himself when he just couldn't afford to eat, because no one was there to provide it for him.

Failing to get through to him, Hinata could only watch, silently supporting Naruto as Sasuke and Sakura had their conversation.

Sasuke's fist clenched, looking at Sakura he made no attempt to hide his own anger at those words. He hated the dobe, but even he respects him after all like him, Sasuke didn't have any of his parents anymore.

He understood the pain of true loneliness that Naruto experiences. With his anger quickly switching over to Sakura, he wanted to confirm what she really meant. Even he did not think Sakura, let alone anyone, could be as heartless to say something like that about an orphan.

"You mean because he never had any parents?" Despite his best efforts, his tone was full of hate for what Sakura said.

Her reaction was not what he expected, she just smiled at the fact and with no remorse said. "He doesn't have to answer to anyone, ever, and it's made him completely selfish! If I did the kind of things he gets away with, my parents would ground me for life!" Every word was said with an arrogant smile, thinking she was right in her thoughts.

With those words Sasuke actually despised her, his fist were clenching even more. His eyes were turning a shade of red. His mind went back to when he lost his own parents, the empty house and compound. Nobody caring about him anymore and the loneliness he felt.

Hinata was having similar thoughts. She saw her mother, how her father became distant and then her sister. She remembered all the crying nights she grieved for the family she lost. The pain of losing the love of your family.

But Naruto's reaction was the worst. All the memories and emotions he bottled up came to the surface, his mask shattering once more. Having to watch families smile, parents picking their children up while he was all alone, left to return to an empty home.

He didn't belong anywhere, nobody cared about him and it hurt so much. Desperate for attention, desperate for someone to care even if it was to scold him. He did everything he could think of to make people mad, to make them scold him like a parent would a child. To care enough to tell him right from wrong.

As Sakura said her next words, he saw himself sitting on that all to familiar swing. The adults and children in front glaring at him in disgust and hate. And underneath him was the shadow of the reason why. Nine tails stretching out from under him, claws and teeth of a beast wanting blood and destruction, a monster, a demon that should be put down and all they saw him as.

His whole life he suffered that the pain of being discriminated against, the pain of being all alone in the world. That was his reality nothing but pain and suffering from the moment he was born and she- "Don't you envy him, being alone not having parents nag at you all the time?"

As those words left her lips, Naruto started to hyperventilate. His hand came up, gripping over his heart that was in pain. The girl he chased after, the girl he thought shared a bond with, the one he spent all these years trying to please, thought he was lucky.

' ** _You have no idea what it's like!'_** His inner voice screamed, but on the outside, he was silent. His body broke out in a sweat all over and he could feel nothing but pain. Any bond or feelings he had for the girl were long gone, replaced by anger and sorrow her words brought. Words that should have never been uttered.

Hinata watched as her crush went into shock, tears falling freely from his face for the first time. As he withered in pain, she saw the true depths of what was behind his mask the pain that he always hid.

She thought she saw just how much he suffered the day he failed to graduate, but now she was seeing even more suffering brought on by that **_girl's_** words.

"Naruto-Kun?" Hinata whispered, tears of worry in her eyes as she reached out. But he couldn't tell that. Naruto pushed her away as he ran. He had no destination, he just couldn't stay there anymore. His whole body and mind were rejecting Sakura's words.

He fled on instinct and pain, crying the tears he bottled up for so long.

Recovering from being pushed away by her beloved, Hinata didn't care that the love of her life pushed her away. All she could think about was his crying face and the suffering he was going through.

She quickly got up to leave, but her sight caught Sakura and her own anger was unleashed. As she stared at the pink haired girl through the bushes, her tears of worry turned into rage. The veins around her eyes pulsed, activating her Byakugan without hand signs for the first time.

For the very first time Hinata could say she truly despised a person's existence. She marched out from the bush she was hiding in, anger pulsing off her.

* * *

After finishing herself speech, Sakura heard rustling in the bushes. "What was that!" She said scared.

After a few seconds Hinata walked out, her head bowed, hiding her face as she slowly walked over to Sakura.

"Oh, it's only Hinata." So distracted by the girl's appearance and ignorant to everything around her, she didn't notice the pure rage coming off by her Sasuke-Kun and the Hyuga girl.

Hinata was only a few steps away when Sakura went to greet the Hyuga. "Hey Hinata wh-"

She was met with a hard slap to the face enhanced with chakra, causing the pink haired girl to start crying. **"HOW DARE YOU!"** Hinata screamed in pure rage, her Byakugan glaring at the girl. The crying girl could only sniffle, taken aback at the surprise attack and unnerving Byakugan to react.

" **You have no idea what's it like to grow up all alone, to not have the love of a family!"** Sakura looked at the screaming girl with fear and tears. In all her years, she never once thought shy little Hinata would hit her of all people.

Hinata wasn't going to keep quiet after those hurtful words she was going to speak her mind and let nothing stop her. **"The only selfish one here is you. You think it's lucky not having a family? You think it's a good thing coming home to an empty house every day, not one person caring about you! You're the only selfish one here! You're nothing, but a self-righteous arrogant BITCH!"**

With those words Hinata rushed off to find and hopefully comfort her Naruto-Kun.

Sakura watched her leave, still stunned by the outburst, her cheek now glowing red. Then her face filled with rage at what the Hyuga did. **"HOW DARE SHE HIT ME! THE ONLY BITCH HERE IS HER, RIGHT SASUKE-KUN?!"** She screeched like the banshee she is.

However, instead of the approval and agreement she was expecting from her crush, all she got was a glare of utter hate and disgust. Now noticing her crushes rage, Sakura stepped back. "Sasuke-Kun, what's wrong?" She asked, scared of the look her beloved was giving her.

Sasuke's anger only doubled at that, he never thought anyone could be as cruel and shallow as the girl standing before him.

"She was right, you make me sick." The Uchiha glared, before leaving in disgust.

Sakura could only stand there in shock, her crush just left disgusted with her. She couldn't understand why he was mad. All she did was state the truth about Naruto.

Seeing nothing wrong with her way of thinking, she turned all the blame to the bitch that just interfered with her and her precious Sasuke-Kun. **_'THIS IS ALL THAT BITCH HINATA'S FAULT! I SWEAR I'LL MAKE HER PAY!'_** Her inner self screeched, unable to accept it was her fault that her Sasuke-Kun hated her.

She refused to let anyone get away with making her look bad in front of her Sasuke-Kun she, would have her revenge.

* * *

Naruto was staggering through the hallway, Mizuki's and Sakura's words running through his head.

' _You're are the Kyuubi!'_

' _It's made him completely selfish!'_

 _You're are the Kyuubi!'_

' _It's made him completely selfish!'_

The words just kept ringing and ringing in his head. **"STOP IT!"** He shouted, covering his ears as he crashed in to the wall. His vision started to get more and more blurry, his breathing was growing more ragged as he withered in what looked like pain.

His vision went black as his body and mind shut down, unable to take the stress Sakura's words brought.

Hinata was running after her Naruto-Kun.

* * *

It didn't take her long to track him down. But what she saw horrified her. There, laying on the floor, was her beloved.

She rushed to his side, his face was red and sweaty, his breathing ragged. "Naruto-Kun!" She put her hands on him and the boy moved.

Naruto's eye flickered open, but all he could make out was the blurry form of Hinata. Unable to think straight, he pushed her away. **"Stay away!"** He shouted in fear.

Hinata watched in worry as her beloved backed away as far as he could and entered the fetal position, trying protect himself in hysteria.

Hinata tried to approach for him only to flinch, but he once more succumb to unconsciousness.

Hinata slowly approached, her hand slowly came up stroking away some strands of hair that covering his face. The boy leaned into the warmth, calming down a bit as Hinata continued to slowly stroke him soothingly.

Droplets landed on the boy's face as Hinata continued stroking him with care and love. "It's ok, she can't hurt you anymore, Naruto-Kun." She whispered as Naruto recovered from his panic attack.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Done! Damn it these chapters just keep getting longer and longer and that also means longer author's note. Well tell me what you think do you love it or hate it.

Also, I'm so, so sorry it taken so long, but in-between how long the chapter became, Christmas last month and exams before I back to uni I just didn't get to this as soon as I wanted.

I've been planning this chapter for a long time, it didn't sit well with me how Sakura really just got off scot free for the cruel words she said. I mean sure Sasuke said she made him sick, but nothing else and next chapter in the manga it was as if nothing happened.

Also, the fact that even though she was supposedly one of the best students she fell for Naruto's disguise so easily. I mean really the fact she fell for that shows that she's not as great as she was made out to be and doesn't know Sasuke at all.

I asked myself what would happen if Naruto heard her, I also filled in a bit more plot hole like how even though Naruto heard what Sakura thought of him he instead said he was starting to really understand what he liked about Sakura.

Considering what Sakura said I think what he was talking about was the words she said for Sasuke and what he was liking wasn't Sakura, but the thought of her or anyone for that matter giving him love and affection like that.

I mean unless Naruto was a masochist, he wouldn't like Sakura for the words she said about him. So, it stands to reason that what he liked wasn't Sakura, but the words and feelings meant for Sasuke. The thought of someone loving Naruto like Sakura did for Sasuke.

Also, I'm sure a few of you were hoping for Hinata to confess, but with Naruto unable to understand love, he wouldn't be able to accept Hinata's confession at face value yet.

I also want to build up Naruto's feelings and relationship slowly, don't worry you'll still get NaruHina action.

The reason Naruto faint was because in the past week with him finding out about the Kyuubi and then having his heart broken by Sakura's words after years of being nice and chasing after really need a number on him.

I am planning to show a bit of Naruto's darker side next chapter.

Now I know that I left it at cliff hanger, but other stories await. I'll get to next chapter once I did a few of my small stories don't worry it hopeful want be long. Before I finish here the rest is just ranting to a very annoying guest so you don't have to read it, but I have a question for you all.

How many of you felt scared about the chapter title, I really just thought of it on spot when I finished, since this chapter is supposed to show the end of Naruto's feeling for Sakura. But I think it could have also meant that Hinata was moving especially since I had to show Naruto giving Sakura more attention which I hated.

 **Please Review:)**

 **Naruto and Hinata Forever:)**

* * *

 **Rant**

Also for the guest that is trolling me, most of Sakura's words came straight from the manga so don't try and say they were translated wrong. The one's who published the manga in English would have professional translators, that know what they're doing better than you ever would.

And it is much more likely they would rather have tone down Sakura's words rather than increasing them so the manga fits the standards set by local law. If you actually think Sakura's words about Naruto's not having parents were justified, then you have no heart.

Talking that way about someone who was orphaned is line that you just don't cross.


	20. Team Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did I would have shown the other teams introductions and have Hinata seek out and congratulate Naruto after the team meetings.**

 **An Uzumaki Tale**

 **Arc 5: The Path of a Ninja**

 **Chapter 20: Team Meeting**

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Here's the next chapter. I figured I should give a reminder about the how the Hyuga clan works since it's been so long since they were last mentioned, you can skip this if you want.

The Hyuga clan is ruled by 11 noble families each with their own roles and reasonability's these families are…

Leading Class: Taiyo (Sun) and Tsuki (Moon) families – The clan head/head family position is always held by one of this two.

Servant Class: Howaito (White) and Burakku (Black) Families – As the name suggested these are the main servants of the leading class and take on roles of maids, bodyguards and caretakers. E.g. both Ko and Natsu Hyuga (Hinata and Hanabi's caretakers.) both come from the Howaito family that serves the current head family Taiyo.

Warrior Class: Shi, Hu, Baozi and Li Families – They are the primary ninja force of the Hyuga with their roles split into Assault, Defence, Assassination and Recon.

Civilian Class: Sekiju (scholar), Shiringu (Sealing) and Ishi (Doctor) Families – As the name suggest they handle more minimal tasks, but are still importing enough to require a family to do them. This are record keeping, sealers and medics.

More details and information/history with slight spoilers can be found on my tumbler, PM me if you want me to point the way. Finally if anyone at any point wants a reminder of characters or story events, clans Jutsu or whatever say and I will add a bit at the beginning the next chapter.

Now enjoy.

* * *

The new genin were all waiting in class for their sensei to arrive. Most already left, all the civilian and clan less genin had already been picked up. It was now down to seven people, the odd number signaling that two people were missing, though no one cared much.

Sakura was angry and depressed. First because of what Hinata did during lunch and making her look bad in front of her Sasuke-Kun and the second because said beloved wouldn't even look at her, nothing new there.

Ino was pestering Sasuke for a date again and that angered the pink haired genin further.

Shikamaru was sleeping and his best friend Choji was eating, Shino stood silently in the corner and Kiba sulked that his mate wasn't there yet.

Finally, the door opened all eyes went to it, hoping it was their new sensei's, but all groaned when they saw that it was just Naruto and Hinata.

"It's just the loser and the failure, when are our sensei's going to get here?" Sakura moaned, glaring at the girl who slapped her just minutes ago.

Hinata didn't even acknowledge her. Actually, she didn't even look up, her head was bowed, a frown of sadness showing, as she slowly followed Naruto into the room.

At hearing the pinked haired banshee's voice, Naruto turned to the girl, his fist and teeth clenching. His heart rate accelerated in anger glaring at the girl he spent years chasing. The crush and hope he had now gone replaced with nothing but detest.

Seeing the blond boy's unusual glare, Sakura responded. "What? You got something to say?" It was smug, but at the same time a drop of sweat showed she was unnerved by the boy's sudden change in demeanor.

All the class took notice of Naruto now, seeing the fuming glare he was giving his onetime crush.

' _What happened to Naruto? He's glaring at Sakura like he wants to kill her.. troublesome.'_ Shikamaru thought, observing his friend. A part of him told him to just go back to sleep that the situation was just too troublesome to deal with, but the other part of him that took notice of Naruto's state became worried.

He could see the boy's fists were red. He swore that he could even see some specks of blood from how hard the boy was clenching them. But the most unnerving part was his eyes, they were slitted like an animal out for blood, one glance of those eyes was all the genius needed to know that the boy was seriously pissed about something. He has never seen him like this before.

Choji gave the lazy boy a look worry as well. Naruto got angry and upset, but both boy's never saw him like this before.

Hinata looked at Naruto, his hate filled eyes scaring her, reminding her of what happened during lunch. She was the only one who knew why he was so angry.

But what scared her the most is that Naruto was so much unlike himself once he woke up, not even bothering to say a single word to the young Hyuga.

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

Hinata brought Naruto to the infirmary, the nurse greeting her with a smile, but as soon as she saw Naruto, she scowled.

"Naruto-Kun fainted and isn't waking up!" Hinata shouted in desperation, her shyness taking a back seat to her concern for her beloved.

"Just leave him on the bed." The nurse waved off, Hinata did just that, not noticing the aptitude the nurse gave as she placed the boy on the nearest bed.

Hinata turned to ask what to do next, seeing the nurse leaving the room. "W-where…are you going?" She asked. The nurse turned to reply, not showing any concern for the boy.

"Oh, just leave the brat there, he'll be up in a minute." Was the final words she said as she left the Hyuga behind, the irritation and words she used was all Hinata needed to know that the nurse could care less about Naruto.

Seeing Naruto sweating badly, she picked up a towel and started wiping it away. "Naruto-Kun, please be alright." Hinata said, just about crying as she did her best to tend to the young boy.

Naruto was floating in the darkness. It was the same as earlier. He felt so cold and numb. Sakura's cruel words echoing all around him.

" **I don't know why you're so surprised."** Growled a voice in the distance, giving Naruto relief from the echoing words for a moment.

" **That bitch always treated you like shit, just like everyone else."** The voice was still growling, but there was an oddness to it, as if it was happy, sad and angry at the same time.

" **You should just forget her and everyone else, humans can't be trusted. They will never accept you!"** Naruto was enraged as Sakura's hurtful words came back with force.

' _It's because he was badly brought up!_

 _He doesn't have to answer to anyone, ever, and it's made him completely selfish!_

 _Don't you envy him, being alone and not having parents nag at you all the time?'_

His anger just grew and grew until it felt like hot magma was in his veins as if he would erupt at any moment.

" **You know why you get that from not just her, but everyone."** The voice spoke once more. Naruto's breathing became ragged, as in strange mixture of Sakura's and the unknown beings voice a simple word was uttered.

" _ **Monster"**_

As this started, Naruto's world started to come back into focus, his body felt heavy as the numbness faded slightly, but not completely.

But before he left completely, the voice spoke once more. **"Don't trust them! They are all the same…"** The voice dulled to a whisper, its words echoing as it vanished completely.

Naruto woke to a much relieved Hinata. "Naruto-Kun are you alright?…are you hurt anywhere…or…or" Despite her relief, Hinata was still panicking, having no clue what to do help her crush, all her thoughts jumbled.

Naruto looked at her, his usual sunny smile absent, even his fake smile wasn't there. Hinata froze, going quiet, as his now dull blue eyes looked at her, his radiant blond hair almost dull and lifeless.

Ignoring her question, Naruto looked at his hand opening and closing it despite waking up, he still felt numb and cold.

She never seen her crush look so lifeless before, it was almost a repeat of graduation day, yet so much worse. "N-Naruto-Kun…" No answer came. Naruto acknowledged by looking at her, but that was it.

' _ **They are all the same…'**_

The memory of the voice's last words brought something up from the unfeeling boy. The cold numbness gave way to burning anger.

Hinata watched as her crush's eyes flashed red and she saw a hint of rage take up the once empty eyes of her beloved.

She watched in silent worry as the blond boy got up without a word, spotting his headband, he picked it up angrily, scaring the poor girl.

Tying it around his head, he left the room, Hinata quickly following, having no idea how to placate the boy's anger and bring back the Naruto-Kun she knows and loves.

* * *

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

Naruto remained silent since then annoyance and anger was all that he showed, not one smile, even a fake showed, adding to her fears.

Right when the tension reached the max and Naruto was about to exploded at the girl, something diverted all his anger.

"Hey Hinata-Chan, what do you say me and you go to the Hokage and get our teams changed." Kiba greeted with a toothy smile, an arm around her, making her uncomfortable.

"Great!" Kiba shouted, not waiting for her response as he began dragging her to the door.

Hinata was frozen in fear being so close to one of the sources of her nightmares, her mind screamed at what was happening, why was he so close, only for one realisation…there were no teachers in the room to save her.

Her heart rate and breathing soared in panic as Kiba touched and felt her up, the hand over her shoulder beginning to make its way to the breast under her jacket.

She could feel every creepy inch it made as it got closer and closer, only for it to come to a sudden stop.

" **What are you doing?!"** The dog nin shouted, a hand gripping his arm in a strong grip as it pulled, throwing him back with ease.

The boy now away from her, Hinata turned right into the face of her beloved, a terrifying angry scowl looking at her, but the anger wasn't for her.

" **Back off mutt!"** Naruto growled, coming to Hinata's defence despite his current irritation. That fact that he still saved her eased her worries, her Naruto-Kun was still in there.

" **Make me loser!"** Kiba challenged, as the words left his mouth a shiver went up Hinata's spine, as a warm breeze blew from her beloved. It wasn't a comforting warmth, but a scorching one that instinctively filled her with fear.

* * *

Kurenai Yuhi one of the newest Jonin and the new sensei for the genin of team 8. She was walking down the hall to where the new genin are waiting.

Unlike most Jonin and Chunin, her attire was unique. She wore a red mesh shirt with a white blouse over it. Her shirt only a single crimson sleeve on the right side with the other being sleeveless. Her blouse had unique pattern that looked like rose thorns.

But the most unique feature was her eyes, crimson red just like the evening sun. Her face was mature and womanly, red lipstick glossed over her lush's lips followed up by untamed black hair. Many men desired the beauty of the genjutsu mistress, but her looks were only one part of her beauty though. Despite her more revealing outfit, she was a polite and proper woman, who was as fierce on the battle field as she was beautiful.

Unlike the sexuality most women oozed when they wore an outfit like that, she radiated in the true elegance only a kunoichi could have.

Many agreed that there wasn't a better example of feminine beauty, a role model to kunoichi everywhere. A refined and elegant rose that was as dangerous as she was beautiful.

Yes, there was no single man alive could say they didn't think she was beautiful, living proof that women can both be deadly and still look pretty.

As she walked through the long hallways of the academy, it was almost unnoticeable, but a highly-trained ninja could see the nervousness the young kunoichi was trying to hide.

' _What if I'm not ready? What if it ends up exactly like Yakumo?'_ Even this high-level kunoichi had her own problems. She was excited to teach, but the failure of her recent apprentice took a blow at her self-esteem.

But despite her past failures, she still volunteered for this post. There were many reasons, but the most prominent being one shy little Hyuga she was acquainted with over the years.

The little girl was so shy, yet watching her train, you could easily see the strength and potentially she had. _'Too bad those stuck up Hyuga are too big of assholes to realise that.'_

The crimson in her eyes darkened as she remembered the words of Hyuga head, who saw his own daughter as worthless. She knew the shy girl could be one of Konoha's greatest kunoichi, but the sabotage to her self-esteem from years of abuse was not going to be an easy fix.

She was confident though she could help the girl who was almost the spitting image of her last apprentice, all the girl needed was the confidence to grow and believe in herself.

But her team was not going to be an easy one, far from it, in fact.

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

Kurenai was watching the graduates coming out with smiles and greeting their parents. She was looking for candidates for her future team.

She already had one person down, she knew right away that she wanted Hinata Hyuga and the Sandaime agreed that she was the best choice for bringing the little girl out of her shell.

No, the trouble was picking out two others who could both help Hinata to grow and work well with her.

Thinking of Hinata's Byakugan, she concluded a recon team would be best. She herself, didn't go on recon often, but her illusions were vital for hiding when scouting out enemy territory. She could give them basics and form a formable recon squad.

Following that logic, it was only right to have the Inuzuka and Aburame clan heirs. Both were good trackers in their own right, but the Inuzuka and Hyuga combinations allows for a strong assault power as well.

All three clans were accustomed to working together and Kiba's brash personally would help Hinata and Shino come out of their own shells.

Hinata would also act as a go between with the two increasing the team's dynamics. It was prefect set up for purpose and personality's and she was sure the Hokage would think the same.

Looking back down at her future student, she saw Hinata sadly going over to the boy on the swing. _'That's the Kyuubi kid.'_ Kurenai didn't hold anything against the boy, her best friend was an outcast as well so she could more than easily relate.

If anything, her own dealings with that soft side of Anko made her want to take the boy under her wing as well, but his sad expression made it obvious he didn't pass. _'Sorry kid, there's always next time.'_

Focusing back on Hinata, she was surprised to see the girl was still heading to Naruto. _'This is a surprise. Hinata's taking the initiative for once.'_ It was no secret that the girl had the biggest crush on Naruto. All the respectable ninja more than supported it, even setting up a betting pool for when the blond idiot and shy Hyuga would hook up.

This last development made the soon to be teacher even more interested. Naruto and Hinata's personalities were in complete contrast, but if put together, it could help them both, giving Hinata confidence and Naruto restraint.

But as the genjutsu mistress was also well versed in psychology, though the benefits could be amazing, the two's social difficulties left the possibility of more harm than good.

Naruto was completely social inept the proof was that he couldn't understand the Hyuga's feelings. Even if they were on the same team, one wrong word from her crush could all but destroy Hinata's crumbling confidence.

Both children needed more than just ninja training, but also someone to guide them in dealing with personal problems. Kurenai was confident she could help either one them on their own, but together could prove to be a blessing or a curse.

Catching sight of the Hyuga stopping on her course to Naruto, she sees that Kiba just stopped Hinata. Lip reading the conversation and watching Hinata's reaction destroyed her previous team set up.

' _That little…'_ Kurenai was happy when Hinata hit the boy away. She hated men that just didn't know when to take a hint. It was obvious now that Kiba wanted Hinata and not in a good way.

The worst part was that Kiba seemed to be taking on the aggressive nature of the Inuzuka clan and trying to force himself on Hinata like a dog would. There was no way she could have them on the same team without neutering the boy.

She looked at the other students, but not many could fit the role she'll need to replace Kiba.

* * *

A few days later, Kurenai, along with the other soon to be Jonin sensei's were standing in the Hokage offices getting their assigned genin team.

The old Kage looked at the paper that records for the teams he was currently assigned to some of his most prominent Jonin. "Kakashi Hatake, you will be assigned team 7 consisting of Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha."

Kakashi gave a sigh of acknowledgement, not even bothering to look up from his book. Kurenai also perked up, the news of Uzumaki's passing was not widely known.

The old Kage continued with the next team. "Kurenai Yuhi, you will be assigned team 8 consisting of Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga and Kiba Inuzuka."

Before he could move on to the next team, the newest Jonin spoke up. "Hokage-Sama, I would like to request a change of one of my team members."

The old man's curious old eyes gazed at the female Jonin. "Jonin Kurenai, state why and who do you want to swap and with who."

"Sir, I request to exchange Kiba Inuzuka for Naruto Uzumaki-" She was cut off before she could finish all the other Jonin looked at her in interest, even Kakashi looked up from his book.

"Denied…" Kurenai looked surprised, not even getting to finish.

"But Hokage-Sama, I believe Naruto would be a benefit for my team." She tried to argue, but the old man didn't listen.

"Kurenai, you are Genjutsu specialist and your team's focuses will be recon. Naruto doesn't have an aptitude to learn Genjutsu from you, nor skills that can be used in recon, putting him on your team would be a waste." The old Kage explained, no matter how much he was happy someone wanted to teach Naruto, he just couldn't put him in a squad where the teacher wasn't qualified.

However, Kurenai wasn't going to give up. "Be that as it may, Kiba has shown to have unsavoury behaviour towards Hinata, which would interfere with the team's cohesion."

The Hokage was aware of Kiba's more blunt personality which was one of the reasons he put him on the team to help balance out the quiet Shino and Hinata. But nothing about what Kurenai suggested wasn't in his recent reports.

"As I am aware, Kiba and Hinata haven't had any contact during the academy, let alone anything that could be considered unsavoury." The Kage replied, but it was Iruka who answered who was in the room to help with the team assignments.

"Actually Sandaime-Sama, that's not entirely true." All eyes went to the Chunin for answers. "A few years ago, Kiba sexually assaulted her. It didn't turn into a big issue due to their clans which is why you probably didn't hear about it."

This was new to both the Kage and Jonin. Kurenai got enraged by the knowledge and her resolve to not have Kiba on the team was doubled.

"There haven't been any problems since then and them being on the same team would help them sort out their past problems." The Kage wasn't going to change the teams so easily, Iruka suggested Hinata and Naruto being the same team, but he ruled against it.

"True, but it's obvious that Kiba still holds an interest in Hinata, but also Hinata is fearful towards him. If they are put on the same team, I think it would be highly likely that Kiba would try something again." The academy teacher spoke, causing the Sandaime to think on it more.

"I would have to agree. During graduation, I saw Kiba approach Hinata forcefully, which end up in her having to push him away and run."

This latest news made the team assignments tricky. "Be that as it may, what benefits would Naruto get under your tutelage? Naruto has no talent in Genjutsu, but has the chakra reserves for Ninjutsu which is Kakashi's specialty."

Kurenai thought on this and though it was far from perfect, she had an answer. "I can help improve Naruto's chakra control and I believe Naruto will be able to get along with both Hinata and Shino."

The Hokage's brow raised. "That is not enough to switch him over. Even if Naruto does get along with Hinata and Shino, it won't do good if his skills don't improve."

"True, but Naruto's personality would help both Hinata and Shino come out their shells. Hinata especially would improve from Naruto's overwhelming confidence. She already admires him!" She pleaded her case, but it fell on deaf ears.

The Hokage was well aware of the Hyuga's crush and knew if Naruto encouraged her she could improve drastically, but that in its self holds problems. "Yes, but what if Naruto's interference has the opposite effect. His social skills aren't the best and he could easily hurt Hinata, making her situation worse than it already is."

"I wouldn't be so sure. While Naruto's social skills are lacking, he's shown to be protective of Hinata, having saved her from bullies' multiple times and even from Kiba when he assaulted her. Since then, Naruto and Hinata have maintained a somewhat close bound where he checks on her regularly." The academy teacher interfered once more. It took all the Hokage's will power to not glare as he started getting a headache.

"Even if that is the case, Naruto still won't gain much being on a recon team instead of the assault team he is intended to be on." The Sandaime had his own reasons for the teams wanting them to go through.

"I believe that it is worth the risk." Iruka shocked all the people there. "Naruto is in need of people who won't reject him if he is to improve. Hinata and Shino are the most qualified. While the current team 7 consists of people who outright hate Naruto." Iruka counted after his words sunk in.

"While I'm sure Sasuke and Naruto's rivalry would push them to their limits, the presence of Sakura would be detrimental to their teamwork because Naruto would be constantly put down by Sakura who only cares about Sasuke. This would cause him to act out and try and best Sasuke. Another thing is that Sakura would be distracted by Sasuke and won't achieve her best." Everyone listened carefully to the senior teacher. He knows his student like the back of his hand and knew what was best.

"I believe replacing Sakura with Hinata would be better. Sakura has a high aptitude for Genjutsu and can learn a lot from Kurenai and Kurenai is the perfect person to get her out of her obsessive nature with Sasuke." Kurenai felt her gut drop. She wanted both of those students and didn't want to lose Hinata. It was only the thought that Iruka was thinking of all of his students and clearly knew what was best for them that kept her quiet.

The Hokage sighed. He saw Iruka's thinking and could see it working. One of the reasons he wanted Naruto and Sasuke on the same team was because they were both orphans and could form a bond with one another much easier than if they were with anyone else. Replacing Sakura with Hinata was good too, Sakura's genjutsu will help keep a recon team hidden while they track.

Iruka points were right on the money, but the Sandaime already considered that Hinata would easily fit well with both Sasuke and Naruto. While Sasuke would aggressively push Hinata away, Naruto would always come to her defence, allowing the two to grow closer and overcome their social disabilities.

The only problem is that Hinata fit too well. She could easily get both Sasuke and Naruto to open up to her kindness is what both need more than anything. He knew without a doubt that both Naruto and Sasuke, who are both completely alone, would be entranced by the Hyuga's caring nature and fall for her.

The minute that happened, the team would be doomed. Sasuke and Naruto wouldn't easily let go once they fall for the Hyuga and would fight over her more fiercely than Naruto would if Sakura was on the team. A one-sided crush that was clear wasn't bad compared to two boys' falling for their female teammate and constantly competing for her affection.

The original plan for team 7 wasn't the best, but it would work. Even if he explained it, was obvious both Kurenai and Iruka weren't willing to accept unless Naruto and Hinata were on the same team.

"Kakashi, what do you think?" Questioning the Jonin he hoped to bring the conversation to a close, knowing he would want to train his sensei's son.

Closing his book and eyes, Kakashi thought hard on this. He saw his own team, his sensei and his hand stained with the blood of his comrades. Kakashi had an idea what the Sandaime was after with team 7, but a team like that was too unpredictable and unstable.

"I agree with Kurenai's request to transfer Naruto to team 8 and I take Kiba under my wing." All eyes went wide at this as the copy ninja continued look the most serious he had been the whole meeting.

"Kiba uses Ninken and the Inuzuka are good fighters as well as trackers. There's no doubt Kiba would easily fit into an assault team like team 7 while also giving us some tracking abilities. I can train Kiba and his dog in tracking better then Kurenai can since I make use of Ninken myself. Kiba will compete with Sasuke, the Inuzuka act like a pack, he's already aware that Sasuke is stronger than he is and would be willing to work with him even though he will challenge Sasuke at times."

Kakashi's answer came as a surprise to all. The fact that he made so many good points took everyone aback. It's been a long time since they saw the copy ninja act seriously and they almost forgot that Kakashi was one of the strongest ninja was in the village.

But also, that sentence put the advantage in Kurenai's court. Kakashi willingly letting Naruto go changed everything. If he argued to keep the team the same Iruka and Kurenai would lose, but now it was a whole other story.

The Sandaime Hokage closed his eyes, thinking hard. He didn't see many benefits for Naruto and had other reasons for Kakashi being his sensei. But now that Kakashi is willing to let him go, it would be hard to argue.

"Don't get me wrong, I do want to teach Naruto and am sure he would benefit more from it, but team 7 is too unstable with Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto all on the same team." This gave the Hokage chance to turn this around.

"So, you're saying Naruto would be better on your team?" The question gave Kakashi the chance to take it back. He had no idea what the copy ninja was thinking and all he could do was hope.

"Yes, but Naruto wouldn't benefit the team as a whole. The same could be said with Kiba too, but he is less likely to cause problems."

The Hokage sighed, digesting the copy ninja's response. "Very well, Team 7 will be Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka and Sasuke Uchiha. While team 8 will be Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki." Everyone was happy with the teams and nothing more was said.

As the Sandaime gave his son his own team, team 10, Asuma couldn't help but think that it was odd. His father points were right and was sure there was more, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something else was behind the reluctance to put Naruto and Hinata together.

* * *

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

Kurenai, coming back from memory lane, was happy she got the team she wanted, but was also well aware that it would be a challenge. _'I have three kids with emotional problems. This is definitely not going to be easy.'_

Approaching the room where the genin were waiting, she caught the surprising sight of Kakashi waiting. "Kakashi.. you're early for once…" She stammered.

The copy ninja's one eye looked up as he shrugged. "Don't worry, I'm not going to pick up my students for another three hours."

Kurenai glared as she passed the irresponsible Jonin. "You were right." Kakashi whispered as she passed, causing the red eyed women to look back with curiosity.

"Naruto wouldn't have been better off on my team." The sudden confession took the kunoichi by surprise.

"Kakashi, why did you let Naruto go so easily. Was it because of who he is?" She glared at the Jonin's back. If that was the case, she wouldn't let Kakashi off so easily.

"Don't worry, it's not what you think." He started walking away, waving his colleague off. "I had my own reasons. I know better than to hate Naruto for something he can't control."

Kurenai just shook her head, the mysterious Jonin just left her with more questions than answers. Before she could continue, she shivered as she detected a faint chakra coming from up ahead.

"This chakra, it's…" She rushed to where the chakra was coming from, scared slightly at feeling this specific chakra after 12 years.

* * *

As Hinata shivered behind Naruto, slightly scared and worried over the presence her beloved was giving off, Kiba just taunted Naruto more, getting ready to fight.

Akamaru whined, hiding behind one of the many desks sensing the danger. He tried to warn his master, but his slight whines just wouldn't reach the arrogant mutt's ears.

All the other children also shivered. Shikamaru watched Naruto closely, already knowing that was coming from Naruto.

Sasuke was breaking out in a cold sweat, his eyes fixated on the enraged boy. _'What is this? Am I afraid?'_

Right when Kiba and Naruto were about to go at it, the door slammed open, breaking everyone's concentration, the presence lifting.

No one else really noticed the odd feeling they briefly acknowledged, but it came and passed so quickly that only the most observant didn't forget about it.

Everyone looked to the door to see a beautiful woman with red eyes. Kurenai surveyed the room, her eyes specifically locking on Naruto. She could also see that him and Kiba were about to fight.

For a second she almost dismissed the chakra as her imagination, but she couldn't. Not when she felt it so clearly even if it vanished almost instantly.

Seeing a hot babe, Kiba swaggered over confidently. "Hey babe, I'm Kiba Inuzuka, I'm guessing you're my sensei. I look forward to learn more about you." The dog nin's voice caused a shiver of disgust from the kunoichi. She was so thankful she didn't have this perv on her team.

She was twice his age and way out of his league, yet he was actually trying to pick her up, acting like a stuck-up bastard that doesn't care about women as anything more than ornaments.

For a second she contemplated putting him under genjutsu like she does for every bastard that that thinks they should be entitled to any girl they please.

But she had more pressing matters. "Team 8 with me." At that call, Kiba tried and failed to convince her to swap him with Naruto.

She just ignored him, waiting for her students to follow her out the room. Hinata hurriedly passed Kiba, trying not look at him and get away as far as possible from the horny dog.

Naruto smirked at him as he left the room, rubbing in the fact that he was on Hinata's team and not him.

Kiba seethed. If only the Jonin didn't arrive, he would have been able to put the loser in his place and finally show Hinata that she was his bitch.

Sasuke and Shikamaru watched Naruto with interest, knowing that whatever that presence was, it came from him.

* * *

Kurenai gazed at her students as they each took the stairs to the roof. She watched the students carefully, Naruto's anger, Hinata's depression and Shino's silence.

' _Oh boy.'_ She moaned in her head, the only one acting normal was Shino… well at least as normal as an Aburame could get.

Naruto was obviously pissed at something. His unnatural silent self-giving it away. Hinata was just frowning, though it did help easy her sensei's fears that the girl was alternating between gazing at the blond boy and blushing before looking away in sadness.

' _Ok Hinata wants to say something to Naruto, but he's mad for some reason. It doesn't look like his mad at Hinata, though maybe at Kiba before I arrived.'_ She took a deep breath as she started their first team meeting.

"Hello, I'm Kurenai Yuhi. Starting today I'll be your Jonin instructor. I like learning and applying psychology. I also do a bit of gardening and studying plants. I dislike perverted men and people who just don't know how to act decent in public. My hobbies include having evening drinks with my friends or while reading a book when alone. I also experiment with and develop new genjutsu. My dream was to become a great Kunoichi, like the legendary Tsunade-Sama and while I have become a great Kunoichi I still haven't reached her level yet so please keep in mind that there is always more to learn." She politely greeted like her own Jonin sensei did during her genin days.

All the genin had different reactions, Hinata and Naruto's interested her the most. _'Seems all of them have an interest in gardening. Shino was hard to tell, but both Naruto and Hinata perked up a bit when I mentioned it.'_ She smiled. If all her team had even one interest in common, it will really help with their team work later on.

"All right, your turn to introduce yourself likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future." There was silence until Shino answered, realising that his teammates were waiting for someone else to go first.

"I am Shino Aburame. I like insects, learning about them and nurturing them. My dislikes include people that harm them. Favourite foods are wild grass salad and winter melon, whilst least favourite are foods that have a strong scent since it disturbs my allies. My dream is to discover or breed a new insect that can aid my clan as well as fight strong people to further my own growth." His monotone voice informed. No reaction came from Hinata or Naruto, showing they weren't that interested.

After more silence, Hinata was the next one to go, making Kurenai proud, but also worried. She assumed Naruto would be loud and go first, but that wasn't the case. "I-I'm… Hinata Hyuga I like flowers and…" She blushes, gazing at Naruto, but controlled it. "C-cinnamon rolls. I dislike crabs and shrimp. My dream for the future is to become a great Kunoichi a-and…"

Her gaze landed on Naruto once more, her whole face burning up. "A-and…I would like…I would like to M-marry and have children of my own one day!" She rushed the last part, her face flaring, feeling deeply embarrassed.

' _I admitted my dream with Naruto-Kun right next to me.'_ Looking back at him, she saw her beloved's blue eyes were on her.

Naruto easily imagined Hinata with an apron making dinner, her smiling with two children hooked to her knees as she gave a glowing smile. _'Welcome home.'_

Naruto felt his cheek heat up, looking away the same time as Hinata, his heart longing for that image to have a place to belong. _'Hinata's going to be a great wife someday.'_ He thought sourly, reminded that no one will ever look at him like that. That he will forever be alone.

Their sensei watched the exchange with interest. It was obvious Naruto found that last part interesting, but whether it was because he likes Hinata or just because she said so fast, she didn't know.

"Alright last one." She called making Naruto start his turn.

Naruto looked at his sensei. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen, especially Ichiraku Ramen, and I dislike vegetables…" He trailed off, an anger flashing in his eyes as he growled at the next part. "I despise arrogant bitches who act like they know everything and treat others like trash for no good **reason!"** He went into a shout, shocking everyone, but Hinata who knew why.

Naruto breathed in and out, calming down slightly, but his voice still held that tinge of anger. "My hobbies are pulling pranks and watering plants; my future dream is to be the greatest Hokage, that way everyone will have to look up to me as someone important."

Kurenai looked to Hinata, knowing by her reaction that she knew what was the cause of Naruto's sudden outburst. She was forced to leave it, forcing it out of either them would just cause them to distrust her.

"Alright, now that introductions are done, we will have our first mission tomorrow." All her students paid attention to her.

"What kind of mission is it sensei?" Naruto asked excited, his anger forgotten for now.

"It will be a training exercise." She smiles.

"Training? But we already did all that at the academy!" Naruto moaned, having been looking forward to his first mission.

"Sadly, I can't allow you to go on missions yet." She responded knowingly, they weren't going to like what she said and she couldn't help but smile, knowing the reactions they would make.

"And why not?!" Naruto shouted, unknowingly playing into her mind game.

"Because none of you are genin yet…" Hinata and Naruto looked at her in shock, a drop sweat from Shino proved he too was the same.

"What?! But we have our headbands and passed the exam, of course we're genin!" Naruto showed off his headband, but Kurenai ignored him.

"Sorry, but having a headband doesn't make you a ninja. Before that happens, you have to pass my test." Her word rang in their ears, Naruto got angry demanding an answer.

"What do mean by that! What was the point of all those tests we did at the academy!" He was not happy, having failed the graduation test not once, but three times, only for them to say he wasn't a ninja made him feel robbed.

Not fazed by the boy's anger, she continued, but she also watched for any signs of the Kyuubi, seeing none even after provoking him made sigh her in relief. It was a sign that the seal was holding, but just made the boy's early outburst of chakra even more worrying.

"You see, the academy tests are just to weed out those who can't become ninja from those who can, but the final call of whether I train you or not is all up to me." Her crimson eyes gazed at them, a smile of mischief making them gulp their fate and future in her hands.

She wasn't as good as Anko, but she'd be damned if she didn't pick a few things on intimidating people and she could see why her friend found it so fun.

"Tomorrow, meet at training ground 8 with your ninja gear at 6 am sharp." She ordered before disappearing. She needed to see the Hokage about the Kyuubi's sudden outburst and whether it was safe to continue as she intended.

* * *

Naruto was walking through the academy gates. It would be obvious to anyone that he is in a bad mood. After three years of failing, he finally passed only to be given another test that will send him back to square one.

' _Life's just not fair!'_ He screamed inside his head a quiet voice suddenly called his name. It was so quiet that most would hardly hear, but he did because the person who the voice belonged to was that close.

It was a voice filled with compassion and concern, any other day, it would confuse him and make him feel strangely happy that someone cared for him in even the slightest.

But today was not a normal day. "Naruto-Kun…" Hinata spoke, her eyes sparkling with concern that took some of the boy's anger away, but not enough to calm him down.

Looking at her, he didn't respond and by surprise it was Hinata who spoke first. "A-are you alright?…earlier, S-Sakura…" She stuttered, her fist clenching the hem of her jacket and her other hand covering that one barely containing her own anger at the spiteful words the pink haired ninja dare say to her beloved.

Being reminded of the unfortunate incident, Naruto's irritation came back and he spat back turning away. "I'm fine!" Hinata clearly heard his anger and though it scared her, she knew it wasn't for her.

She was so close, she wanted to reach out and comfort him, to help him. Her hand slowly approached the boy who turned from her. "But…" She went to say more, but Naruto turned knocking her hand away with a shout.

" **I said I'm fine!"** The shout made the girl jump and back away in fear. She was so scared, her pale eyes sparkled with tears, making the boy want to take the words back, his anger quickly draining away.

"J-Just leave me alone… ok." He asked. It was the first time he ever actually wanted to be left alone. No, it wasn't that he wanted to be left alone, but that he didn't want to hurt the girl any more than he already did. _'Man, I'm such a jerk.'_

"O-ok t-then." Hinata responded, running passed, clearly upset, but he didn't do anything. He couldn't, never having be in a situation where he needed to comfort someone else. So he let her pass and he stood there all alone once more.

His hand came up to his head, covering his eyes, groaning hating himself for snapping at the young Hyuga. "Shit!"

He didn't want this, he never wanted to hurt her. He was just so angry and Hinata was just trying to help and he…

All he could do was think himself the worst. He hurt someone that was trying to help him all because he was pissed off and unable to calm down.

* * *

 **In the Hyuga compound**

* * *

Tsuyo was currently in his family's private record room looking at the history books. Since the **Shiringu** family created and supervised the **Kago no Tori no Juin (Caged Bird Curse Seal)** there was no better place to learn about it.

Not even the clans main branch official library had access to all the information, not even the Hyuga head himself would have a copy of most the books his family has.

He picked up a dusty old tome. It was the history of the Hyuga during the warring states era. The book contained all the history of the clan during the time and was the oldest book the **Shiringu** family had.

This meant to Tsuyo that it would contain all the records of when the **Kago no Tori no Juin** was made and introduced to the clan.

Opening up, he begun to read.

* * *

A few minutes later. "This can't be!" Tsuyo shouted in shock. The reason he was shocked was because the whole book made it seem like the seal was made before the era warning states, yet this original copy of that time didn't make any sense.

Grabbing the old family records, he found the founder of the **Shiringu** branch family of the clearly stated.

 _After developing and implementing the_ _ **Kago no Tori no Juin**_ _in warring states AC (After Chakra) 5500._ _ **Noboru(Climb/Ascend)**_ _Hyuga was raised to the rank of noble families founding the lustrous Shiringu. His efforts brought peace to the Hyuga clan protecting it for all time and keeping the Byakugan safe from those who would harm us._

"This doesn't add up! It's widely known that the founder of my family obtained noble states with the invention of the _ **Kago no Tori no Juin,**_ yet there are no records of it in the history books." It was a shock that the clan's history and family records didn't match.

' _But our family history clearly states that Noboru Hyuga was the one reasonable for the seal and he is the first member of the_ _ **Shiringu**_ _family.'_ The boy thought, the records contradicted each other. The Hyuga were keen on record keeping and it should be all but impossible for there not to be a single mention of the seals origin when the clansmen responsible was so widely known to have been born at that time.

His silver eyes widened, trying to figure out what was happening. His family history didn't go further back then AC 5473 when the Shiringu family founder was born. That alone meant that seal originated at that time. But there were no records of its creation at all, it just didn't add up.

It could only mean one thing, that one or both of the records were wrong. "Just where the hell did the seal come from?"

' _Hinata-Sama was right. The seal just doesn't make sense, not only its purpose, but its history also.'_ The boy asked himself. How would he learn more when his family held the greatest authority on the seal in the clan? The only one that could possibly know more was the clan head and he didn't have the authority to access the heads private records.

His search was on hold for now and that didn't sit right with him, he could just feel that something was wrong with the seal.

* * *

Hinata finally arrived home, though she couldn't really call that after all only a few actually cared enough to want her there. Her eyes were tinted red, showing that she cried not long ago.

' _Stupid, stupid, stupid.'_ She rang in her head over and over. Like always, she was blaming herself. She tried to force Naruto to talk and reminded him of the event and hurting him all over again.

' _Stupid, of course he wouldn't want to talk about it h-he… practically had his heart torn to pieces by that heartless bitch…'_ Her hand came up to her mouth, surprised by her own thoughts. She couldn't deny that it was true, only a heartless person would make not having parents to an orphan sound like a good thing, but it wasn't.

Far from it. As someone who lost her Okaa-san, she knew all too well how painful it was to be all alone, to be jealous of everyone else seeing them with her kind mothers.

Hinata looked around quickly hoping she didn't say her thoughts out loud by mistake. Sighing, she finally calmed down a small smile on her lips. "I'll make Naruto-Kun some lunch tomorrow for after the test."

She hoped that would earn his forgiveness and as she said the sentence her whole world went silent as the quiet Hyuga did something that would have surprised anyone who knew her. She squealed. "I'm on Naruto-Kun's team! The same team!"

Her face was red with excitement, a part of her scared that it was dream and reality would come crashing down. But it didn't and that made her ecstatic, not only that, but she spent almost all of lunch break with her Naruto-Kun before it was ruined by that pink bitch.

Naruto's earlier anger came back to mind. It hurt that he shouted at her, but she understood. She knew it wasn't his fault and wanted to help him, but didn't know what to do. _'Sakura's words really hurt him. Naruto-Kun's…not going to just get over it.'_

She wanted to hug him, hold him and whisper words of comfort, cheeks heating up the thought of her Naruto-Kun in her arms. But as tempting as it, and it was so tempting, she couldn't just grab and pull her beloved into her. All she could do was wait and support him no matter what. _'We're on the same team. I'll be by his side from now on… he doesn't need Sakura…'_

Yes, unlike before them, being teammates let her be closer to him and help, she can be with him and show that he isn't alone that he never was. Her lavender eyes shined in determination and a bright future.

"Hey baby, what do say having dinner with me tonight?" The voice sent a shiver up her spine and not a pleasant one.

Trying to avoiding looking at the owner of the voice, she knew who it was. **Yakan(Night)** was no better than Kiba, the only difference was there was no one to stop him for harassing her in her own home.

She tried to walk past pretending she didn't hear, but had no luck, the guy grabbed her arm, freezing her in her tracks as fear gripped her. Just like before, she wished for someone to save her, for her beloved Naruto-Kun to come and save her no matter how unlikely it seemed.

"Don't ignore me babe." His hand grip tightened, hurting her a bit. "I don't know why you're becoming a ninja, just be my woman and you'll be set for life." He whispered, his lips approaching her, his hand beginning to wander making the fearful girl feel dirty.

Yakan was in a really good mood, he finally got his girl where he wanted her, no one to interfere and it wouldn't be long before she succumbed to his charms and gave herself to him, just like all the other girls he conquered.

She hated him, she hated boys, but she was so weak and pathetic. She couldn't stop Kiba and she couldn't stop him. _'Why? Why am I so weak?!'_

She didn't want this, when Kiba assaulted her years ago, she tried to struggle, but it only made it worse and angered him. Now she couldn't even look at most boys without freezing up, even as Yakan's perverted hand held her, making her feel gross, her body just wouldn't move, frozen in fear that if she did it would only make it worse.

"Hinata!" Came a voice of authority. For the first time in year, Hinata almost cried tears of joy at seeing her Otou-sama, but kept it in knowing that it would only anger him.

Yakan jumped away, facing the Hyuga head. "Hiashi-Sama, this is…I was just greeting Hinata-Chan and welcoming her…" The boy sweated. The Hyuga girl had no power and though he was sure that when he was through, the girl would more than be willing to become his lover, the Hyuga head interfering was something that he couldn't handle.

He held the power to make the situation hell. He could use his charming advances he was making the head's daughter to assault the Tsuki family politically.

"Enough! I wish to speak with Hinata." He ordered, Yakan breathed a sigh of relief that the Hyuga head didn't follow up with anything. Though his family was almost held in the same respect as the head family, they still held less power and though most of the clan elders and council members are against Hinata, that doesn't exactly make them allies to the Tsuki house.

He begrudgingly left, irritated that his fun with his soon to be wife was interrupted. He'll just have to finish another time.

Hinata sighed in relief, her Otou-sama saving her was a welcomed surprise. She looked at her Otou-sama whose cold eyes were watching her like always.

"Hinata. I am aware you were assigned your team today. I would like to be informed on who your teammates are." Hinata panicked slightly, though after graduation, her Otou-sama showed some acceptance to Naruto, she wasn't going to have high hopes that he was ok with her being on the same team as him.

"M-My teammates are Shino Aburame…" She stopped, her Otou-sama responding.

"The heir of the Aburame clan, good, and who else?" Hinata breathed in deep, hoping her Otou-sama wouldn't do anything.

"N-Naruto U-Uzumaki…" She was ready for a complaint, for him to even do the unthinkable and request a team change, but nothing happened.

"Good, be sure you don't drag either of them down." With those words Hiashi left, though he insulted her, Hinata was just happy he didn't say anything about Naruto-Kun being her teammate to care.

Hinata left for her room quickly before Yakan had a chance to come back.

* * *

Hinata was laying on her bed, confused about her Otou-sama's actions. _'Otou-sama doesn't hate Naruto-Kun being on my team'_

It was surprising. It wasn't often that her Otou-sama opinion agreed with hers. A smile made its way to her face, her Otou-sama wasn't going to do anything to change the teams. She knew people didn't like her Naruto-Kun and learned first-hand from Ko that her clansmen agreed in the popular opinion but her Otou-sama didn't.

Getting up off the bed, Hinata pulled out a box out from under her bed. "I can finally wear this, I wonder if Naruto will like it and it won't seem weird if I start wearing right after I became a genin." She took the contents of the box and put them to one side.

"But now I need to make lunch and tell Hira about my team!" The thought of Naruto and her on the team same made her squeal once more.

Running down to the kitchen to prepare a lunch for her and her team tomorrow, she hoped she could be of help to Naruto and Shino and pass the final test.

* * *

 **Omake Hinata's Surprise Take 1**

* * *

Naruto was tiredly waiting for his teammates to arrive and surprisingly he was the first one there.

"Oh, Naruto-Kun~!" Sang a gentle voice he turned his jaw dropping as the most beautiful sight his ever seen.

Hinata wasn't wearing her normal shy baggy jacket, but instead was wearing a lavender sleeveless ninja kimono that hung to her figure perfectly, fully showing off her well-endowed chest that was just barely contained by the fine fabric and fishnet top she wore underneath.

She wore fingerless gloves/armguards that went a few inches up her arm, a slightly darker lavender colour compared to her top. Her lower body had a lavender short skirt matching her top in colour with her ninja tools attached to the waist underneath, with lavender sport shorts.

She had high knee leggings the same colour as her gloves that covered a bit of her legs, with ninja sandals the same light lavender as her top making a perfect contrast to the girls dark legging.

Her headband was tied around her giving him a perfect view of her beautiful face. As he gazed at the ethereal beauty only one thought came to mind. _'Holy shit when did Hinata-Chan become such a babe!'_

The shy Hyuga blushed as Naruto took all of her attire in trying to cover herself as best she could. "D-does it look weird?" The shy girl said as she embarrassingly tried to cover self-up made the boy's heart throb.

She was sexy, cute and shy, which just made her seem even sexier to the boy. Naruto was only able to nod a short no to the girl's question before trails of blood came from his nose and his eyes rolled back into his failing backwards to the ground.

"N-Naruto-Kun!" She worriedly shouted, going to the fainted boy's side. As the young sexy Hyuga fawned on him Naruto only had one simple thought.

' _Oh, man my genin days are going to be sweet! Thank you kami for putting such a babe on my team!"_ As Naruto lost consciousness with a blissful smile on his face he could have sworn he saw a light giving him a thumbs up.

Oh, yes, his genin days were definitely going to be something.

* * *

 **Omake Hinata's Surprise Take 2**

* * *

Naruto was tiredly waiting for his teammates to arrive and surprisingly he was the first one there.

"Oh Naruto-Kun~!" Sang a gentle voice he turned his jaw dropping as the most beautiful sight his ever seen, blood gushing out of his nose.

Hinata was wearing a tight black leather outfit that looked more like swimwear than anything else. Her modesty was barely covered up as the thin fabric just about covered her breast and private areas show a lot of her smooth and pale skin to the boy's eyes.

As he looked at the sexy beauty it wasn't long until his world went black.

When he next opened his eyes, he could feel something on weighing him, his hands wouldn't move wrapped in something soft and fluffy.

The first sight he saw Hinata's pure innocent face with a lust filled eyes that both excited him and scared, because they seemed so sexy, but out of place on her cute and innocent self.

Trying to move his hands, he realised they were really tied up in something fuzzy. Whatever was used as rob was soft enough to hurt him despite how tightly it was wrapped around him.

The next thing that came to mind was the weighted feeling from his lap which after another look he realised that Hinata was straddling him a way that she would clearly feel how excited he was becoming.

"H-Hinata?" The question was asked, but she ignored it nuzzling the boy's neck.

"Don't worry Naruto-Kun, just see back enjoy as I have my wayyyyy with you." She purred, fluttering her eyes that were gazed over in yearning.

Naruto gulped giving the sane answer that any man would give in this situation a dumbly nod of yes that earned a squeal of excitement from the girl as she started having her way with the boy, but not before sexualy whispering in his ear.

"Don't worry, I'll make you forget all about that pink bitch Sakura…" She ended it by nibbling on his ear and then trailing kisses to his neck before give a light suck on his pulse that made the boy groan.

Unknown to the other two their teammate was observing the whole thing, recording everything in a mini note book in great detail.

"Jiraiya-Sama will be pleased." The spectacled boy spoke, not many knew this, but after the toad sage bested his grandfather the whole Aburame clan became the sages on personal peeping spies. Using their great talents of going unnoticed to do collect research for the sages next book.

And by fate would have it, the sages next book would be brought about by his godson and soon to be girlfriend. Somewhere, in a random hot spring in the elemental nations, a white-haired pervert couldn't help but grin with pride as he did his own research.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

And done sorry it took so long due to family problems my cousin had to live with us for a bit and 2 days became 8 so I spent time family bonding and he had the worse timing when it came to knocking on my door.

Other reasons are that since it was a long time since I last wrote it took awhile to get into it, so I am going to spend more time on this now and am also going to try and bomb out the next chapter.

A few things to mention yes, I know I ended it with Naruto and Hinata having a mini fight, but I don't want them to get close right away, but also Naruto was just hurt by his long-time crush. He wasn't exactly in the best mood to make new friends and become more buddy, buddy with Hinata.

Now next chapter will have some depressing moments, but also hopefully Naruto and Hinata making up and marking the official beginning of their friendship.

I also feel that Hinata bounced back to quickly considering she was shy, but I didn't want her to get overly depressed and show she understood Naruto reasons for snapping at her and tried to add Naruto being on her team making her happy and able to bounce back quicker.

Yakan and Kiba are hard for me to write, since I hate character like that, but the worse is trying to not to write them exactly the same since they are supposed to be more different. Both of them will be minor characters until later on, but I have plans to make them pay later (Insert evil laugh).

Also, the reason Hinata is frozen when Kiba and Yakan try something is because after the incident with Kiba years ago she was left traumatised. This left her with a fear of boys especially the mentioned two, but also because of Hinata's personality the effect is worse. Since she is so shy and doesn't socialise with much no one really noticed how bad it was, so she never got the help she needed. Because of that whenever she was near a boy other than Naruto she freezes up and is too terrified to act when they try something. I thought I should mention that I know I said bit last chapter, but it's been while.

I also added a light of back and forth thinking of why Naruto was, put on the disaster of the original team seven and also why Hinata wasn't on is team, if anyone wants me to try and explain further ask and you shall receive. I kind of aided the thinking for the team on a whim since another story I read made amazing points and it fitted in so well with the argument the Hokage and Kurenai were having.

Finally the Omake were just added to get experience in writing those kind of scenes and show a future possible outfit for Hinata in the first one.

I can't wait for the story to getting moving after the next few chapters and start developing Naruto's and Hinata relationship more.

 **Please review :)**

 **Naruto and Hinata Forever:)**


	21. The Test

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did I would have had Hinata speak to Naruto and try and cheer him up earlier on. Like make be the one to untie Naruto after team 7 test.**

 **An Uzumaki Tale**

 **Arc 5: The Path of a Ninja**

 **Chapter 21: The Test**

* * *

 **Author's Note**

First I would like to thank everyone for the nice reviews last chapter, especially since I got a rather mean guest review for my second chapter of this story. Which I am now going to rant about.

The guy acted like he knew it all, saying that when Minato mentioned it was physically impossible to seal the whole Kyuubi was wrong and then reference Kushina and Mito. But they completely ignored the fact that canon Minato said it was impossible to seal all the Kyuubi away into a newborn baby like Naruto which is what my story says as well.

The then went on to say my story was bad called me di**** and that my writing was terrible. But once more ignored the fact that I mentions in chapter 1 that I was new to writing at the time.

I know this story didn't start out as a best, but I have to start bloody somewhere! I'm sorry for not being genius that can write amazing stories right off the bat!

The worst part was he even mentioned not making account to log and tried to justify abusing the account to talk shit about the authors. If he had an account I would refute what he said in PM instead of on here.

Sorry about that, it just really annoyed me that someone would say something like that when one he didn't have the facts straight and two insulted me when I am trying my best.

Luckily, he said he was done with the story, though I am sad he won't see my refute.

I thank all the kind reviewers out there that are understand and support my hobby of writing fan fiction, you guys are great! :)

* * *

Naruto was waiting at training ground 8, his eyes had light bags under them with blacking grey, showing he didn't get much sleep.

He yawned, his hand trying to fix his messy bed hair. "Man, I couldn't sleep at all last night." Normally, he had trouble sleeping most nights. But unlike normal people, a wink of sleep was enough to energise him.

But unlike normal nights, he couldn't get any sleep at all, which was why despite his tiredness, he was the first one here, on time for once, instead of sleeping in like he would normally do.

Naruto closed eyes, hoping to at least get a quick nap while he waited, but no such luck. The minute he closed his eyes, he saw sad pale eyes looking at him.

His eyes opened. He spent the whole night worrying about Hinata and how to make things right. _'Shit, we got along really well yesterday and now she won't want to be my friend anymore.'_ After finally getting along with someone so well, he feared that he ruined it because he was insensitive and in a bad mood and he hated himself for it.

He wanted to apologise and make things right, but this was a first. By nature, he wasn't a bad person. He just wasn't used to apologising to people. His teacher and Jii-san were all right, but he never really did anything really bad to a friend that required him to apologise. It didn't help that he could honestly count the number friends he had with one hand.

With nothing to do but wait since he was slightly earl, he surveyed the area for what must have been the hundred time. Like most training grounds, there was mostly forests around it.

There was a small clearing which he was in that marked the centre of the training ground, plus a huge log with padding wrapped around it for conditioning and practices. Naruto had a rough idea of the area and knew there was a small river nearby that cut through the forest, but besides that, he was surrounded by nothing but forest for miles.

Naruto sighed, sitting down and leaning on the training post. Finally, he saw someone coming. Looking down in the distance, he could only just barely see the shadow of the person thanks to the still rising sun.

Hinata looked on in surprise to see that Naruto was the first one there. She blushed at seeing his messy bed hair. _'Naruto-Kun…looks so cute with his messy hair.'_

As Hinata drew closer, Naruto looked at her, making her blush even more and look away. Naruto took this as a sign that Hinata was still upset about yesterday. Hinata approached without a word and Naruto panicked.

' _Shit, say something! Apologise! Just. Do. Something!'_ His mind shouted. "Emmm… good morning." He greeted, rubbing the back of his neck. _'Great… that was all I could say?'_

"G-good…M-morning…" Hinata greeted back, looking his way again before once more looking the other way with red tint.

' _I knew it… she's still upset.'_ He wanted to apologise but remembered that he usually wasn't so good with…he shook the thought away. That person was the last thing he wanted to think about.

Hinata walked by, standing a few meters away from Naruto. He watched her and noticed her jacket was different. It was now black and the Hyuga flame on each shoulder was replaced with his symbol. _'Wait' that's…'_

He looked at the red spiral at little longer, not noticing Hinata was checking him out. _'Naruto-Kun looks tired…is he still upset over yesterday?… Maybe I should…'_ She stopped her thoughts in their tracks. _'No…I-I can't force him to tell…I-I'll just seem pushy and anger him again…'_

She wanted to help him, but knew that she couldn't force him to open up. Both were at a standstill, wanting to speak, yet not wanting to upset the other once more.

"Nice jacket." The silence was broken by Naruto, who looked away, feeling stupid for just saying that and nothing more.

Hinata went bright red, smiling, as she nodded yes and not saying a word, but so happy that he spoke. _'Naruto-Kun complimented my jacket… h-he likes it. Quick! I need to say something back.'_

"Y-You too." She said without looking up, the boy looked her way in surprise and nothing more was said.

' _So stupid! I should have said more…a-and thank you, but grrrr…'_ Hinata belittled herself, knowing she missed the perfect opportunity to speak to him more. Naruto was so surprised by the compliment to his outfit that he missed a chance to respond.

' _Normally people hate my jacket. Damn, I should have replied straight away. She's talking to me… that's good, but…"_ He felt like he missed another chance to apologise.

It wasn't long until Shino joined them and gave a silent greeting to them and they stood there the reminder of the time in awkward silence.

* * *

Kurenai watched her team, having arrived ten minutes early. She was surprised to find both Naruto and Hinata there before her and then Shino arriving with five minutes to spare.

' _Naruto looks tired. A ninja needs to keep themselves in good condition.'_ She frowned at the boy's state. Going on a mission without proper rest could mean the difference between life and death.

She still had her doubts, but besides from being tried, Naruto's mood seemed to have improved a lot from yesterday. The Hokage said it was ok to continue, saying that the chakra was mostly caused by emotional stress and said that she should just be mindful of anything that comes up.

With a hand sign, Kurenai disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Right as the clock turned 6, a strong breeze blew and a swirl of leaves appeared. Not even a seconded after the appointed time, their sensei stood in front of the new genin.

"Morning, I hope you're ready to begin." Hinata and Shino stood up straight, while Naruto smiled, his eyes sparkling in admiration, his tiredness forgotten.

"So coooool! Are you going to teach us how to do that?" He asked with hope in his eyes. The thought of learning an awesome jutsu like that excited him.

Hinata giggled and Shino pushed his glasses up, even Kurenai smirked a bit. "If you pass my test then yes, otherwise it's back to the academy."

Naruto quickly accepted the challenge. "No problem! I'm going to pass with flying colours!" He declared with a smile.

Everyone noted that the boy bounced back from whatever was wrong with him. Hinata was especially happy, the tension in the air was quickly broken thanks to the boy.

"Big words from someone who failed the graduation test three times." There sensei teased, causing the boy to grumble.

"Just wait, I'll show you what I'm made of!" He pointed at her.

"We'll see." She pulled a blue scroll with no characters on it, showing it to the three. "Your test will be to collect these scrolls. There are ten scattered around the training ground."

"Collect scrolls, that's easy." Naruto boasted, thinking he had this in the bag.

"I wouldn't be so sure. Each one is hidden and the training ground is vast. Not to mention, I will interfere with you as well." Everyone looked at her, now focusing on her. "The goal is for you to collect five individually, any questions?"

Shino was the first. "By individually, do you mean the one that doesn't have the required number of scrolls will fail?" Kurenai smiled, but said nothing.

"B-but… that means one of us will fail...t-then…what is the point…of putting us into teams?" Hinata was the one to question while Naruto looked at her in surprise.

"Don't worry, we have a reserve pool of genin that can fill the spot or even put you on teams that are missing a member."

Shino pushed his glasses up, accepting the response. Hinata and Naruto grew worried. She didn't want to fail and lose Naruto, but also didn't want Shino or Naruto to fail either.

' _What should I do? If I don't pass… I could be separated from Naruto, but then Naruto or Shino would fail.'_ Hinata didn't want anyone to fail. _'M-maybe I don't deserve to be here…'_

Naruto was having his own thoughts. _'Shit, that means were competing with each other. I can't fail, not after finally coming this far. I could handle Shino, but Hinata…'_ He really didn't want to fight her, not after he was such an ass to her before.

Kurenai smiled as they all thought about her words. "You have until noon, you may begin." She disappeared in a swirl of leaves and wind, just like she did when she arrived.

They all stood there for a few seconds. Naruto was the first to sprint into the woods, Hinata watching him as he did.

' _Damn, no time to think. This area's huge! I'll just find as many scrolls as I can. There's no way in hell I'm going to fail again!'_ He couldn't afford to go back to the academy, not when he just managed to graduate after three years of trying. He knew he wouldn't be so lucky and that he wouldn't get a second chance if he failed.

Hinata watched Naruto leave. Gathering her own resolve, her hands clenched her new jacket, determination shining in her eyes. _'I-I need to at least make sure Naruto-Kun passes. I-I…don't know how he graduated, but…'_ She saw Naruto sitting lonely on the swings, his eyes devoid of light and full of sorrow.

'.. ** _I don't want to ever see him like that again!"_** She looks back to Shino, seeing him already gone. She turned back to Naruto and ran after him. She was going to make sure he passed at least.

* * *

Minutes passed after Naruto left the clearing and he was starting to lose what little patience he has. _'Damn it, this going to take forever on my own…'_

A light bulb went off in his head at that phrase. Smirking, he put his hands together in a cross sign. "Good thing I don't have to do it alone. **Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)!** "

The area of the forest was covered in a huge cloud of smoke. Before the cloud could even dissipate, masses of Naruto's were dashing in all directions.

Smirking at his brilliant idea, he was sure he could find all the scrolls in no time at all and then give Hinata the ones he didn't need. With no friends and not much else to do, his free time was spent either exploring or training, both of which let him learn his way around the village's grounds and forests like the back of his hand.

Hinata's Byakugan watched Naruto, who was way ahead of her. As she ran, she couldn't help but admire the speed and stamina Naruto showed. Sure, she was no slouch and was hardly breaking a sweat, but at the pace Naruto was going, she sure wasn't going to catch him anytime soon.

As she tried to think of a way to catch up to him, Naruto suddenly came to a standstill. _'What's he doing? Did he find a scroll already?'_ Smiling at the thought of Naruto already finding one of the scrolls he needed, she was surprised when he made a hand seal and a huge cloud of smoke obscured her vision.

Luckily, her Byakugan could easily see through the smoke, thoughts about Naruto being in danger worried her until she saw multiple chakra signatures, all Naruto's. "What the-?"

Watching in astonishment, all the chakra signatures scattered in all directions. Confused, she focused her all seeing eyes on one of the moving signatures. Her eyes widened as she inspected several of them.

"I-I… don't believe it… They're all clones…a-and solid." She heard of this Jutsu from her father and knew it was a B rank at least. _'N-Naruto-Kun…y-you're so amazing.'_ For a second, she doubted her own eyes, but her clan's all seeing eyes made no mistake.

The same yellow chakra that was bright as the sun. The unmistakable physique of her beloved. The imprints each clone left where they stood, the rustling of the leaves and branches as they passed. They were all real. Having come to a stop to admire her Naruto-Kun's amazing feat, she noticed several coming her way.

" **Eeep!"** Squeaking, she jumped into nearest bush, hiding. Turning red, she gazed at the several Naruto's that passed her by. _'S-So…m-many…N-Naruto-Kun's…'_ Her head felt dizzy, swaying side to side at the overwhelming number of them. God, her fantasies were going be something else after today. Managing to stay conscious after the thought of what all those Naruto's could do, she looked back in the original Naruto's direction, noticing he wasn't there anymore.

Straining and activating her Byakugan, she combed the area for the original. _'N-no…I can't tell which one's the original.'_ Deactivating her dojutsu and conserving her chakra, she leaped towards the last known spot of the original. Her distance of vision was only 35 meters at the most and she was only managing just to keep Naruto in her sights before. To have any hopes of finding the original, she would need to get to his last known location before he left her range.

* * *

Kurenai watched from the side-lines as Naruto made a mass of Shadow clones, a feat that even Jonin couldn't do and he still had energy to spare. After finding out he passed, she heard the rumours, but seeing was believing. _'I can't believe he mastered such an advanced Jutsu at such a young age and can use it to this extent so easily.'_

A part of her wondered how on earth he could fail the academy tests so many times when he could learn to do B rank Jutsu on his own.

But sadly, it wasn't enough. Smirking at the boy, she started making hand signs. Unlike Hinata, she was close enough to see and hear the original Naruto give the orders, spotting him, being the last to move out of all the others she followed.

' _Sorry Naruto, but you need more than just fancy ninjutsu to be a Ninja.'_ Finishing her hand signs, she whispers. **"Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu (Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing)."**

Meanwhile, Naruto felt a strong wind suddenly blow and leaves circle in front of him before finally calming down. _'Damn, that was strong.'_ Undeterred, he kept moving forward.

Suddenly, he spotted someone in the distance. "Hey that you Hinata, Shino?" When he got closer, he saw a flash of pink as the person turned.

" **What do you want loser! For the last time, I will never go on a date with you!"** Sakura screeched at the poor boy. She was already shouting more before he got a chance to even speak once more.

" **Did you honestly think I would date someone like you? Considering what you are?!"** Those words froze him.

' _D-does she know? N-no.. she can't.. it's a secret.'_ Sakura approached quickly, pushing Naruto away. Though there was no force, he still backed off.

" **You're a murderer! Nothing more than a demon that should be put down! It's no wonder your parents abandoned you!"**

He shook at the words, his breathing became more rapid. "Shut up! They didn't abandon me!" His own doubts started show. Did they really die or could they not stand having a demon for a child.

"Ha ha ha ha… Do you really believe that.. Kyuubi?" Turning to the new voice, he spotted someone that he thought he was done with.

"Mizuki! What are you doing here?!" Naruto roared at his old sensei.

"What? I'm obviously here to finish the job. Did you really think the village would side with you over me? They want the demon dead just the same as I do!" At those words, the villagers appeared out of nowhere one at a time.

"Demon!"

"Monster!"

"Murderer!"

"Die!"

"Disappear!"

"Go away…" The words continued before they started throwing stones. Naruto ran, he couldn't feel them, but he still ran.

Smiling, he saw the one person that he thought believed in him. "Iruka-Sensei!" He called. The teacher turned around, a hand swiping at Naruto.

Backing off , Naruto looked to see his sensei holding his headband. "It was a mistake giving this to you! You're nothing more than the demon that killed my parents! Everyone would have been better off it if I let Mizuki kill you that night!"

"No…" The boy whispered. "B-But you said…"

He was cut off by the harsh voice. "I only said that because Hokage-Sama said that he wanted you alive, but that's not the case anymore!"

Naruto's Jii-san appeared next to Iruka. He didn't speak, giving no defence to Iruka's words, turning away from the boy.

Falling to his knees, Naruto heard someone approaching from behind. Pale lavender eyes of kindness looked at him with a smile, short blue hair waved in the wind.

"H-Hinata…" Naruto smiled. In all his years, she never hurt him. He was so happy, thinking surely, she didn't think the same as all the others.

She just smiled and looked at him all the same, her beige jacket the same as ever. She didn't change from the way he knew of her.

She approached Naruto, her kind eyes suddenly filling with anger and her smile turning in a scowl. **"You monster!"** She shouted right in his face. **"I tried to help you and be nice! But you pushed me away! Everyone was right… I should have just stayed away from you!"**

Naruto was shocked by the usual shy and innocent girl's hateful gaze. **"You really are demon! I should have just stayed away like everyone told me to! Go and die Kyuubi!"**

She backed away and their sensei appeared along with Shino. "Did you really think I wanted you on my team? The test was given to make you fail. A demon like you doesn't deserve to be a ninja." His new sensei spat.

One by one, all the people he knew, his friends, classmates, even those he considered family. All appeared and called him demon, telling him to disappear… to…

"Die Demon!"

" **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Please!...no.."** He cried to the heavens, feeling utterly abandoned and alone. Everyone wanted him dead. He had no one, nothing. After all this time… he was nothing but a monster… nothing but the…

"…Kyuubi"

* * *

Kurenai watched, disappointed, as after minutes of being in the Genjutsu, Naruto didn't escape and shouted at nothing. "I guess his scores weren't wrong. He couldn't even see through a D rank genjutsu."

She was really hopping that he wasn't as bad at genjutsu as the reports said he was. But he sadly was falling for one of the village's lowest genjutsu.

"If he goes on missions like this, he'll be killed by even the weakest person who can cast a simple illusion."

A hand covered her eyes. She thought about what to do. She did want to teach the boy, but she couldn't just pass him. As a teacher, it was her reasonability to teach and judge her students. If they weren't ready, she couldn't let them become ninja, no matter her personal feelings.

Suddenly a chill went up her spine. Looking down at the boy, she panicked slightly. _'Shit, this wasn't supposed to happen.'_

* * *

Hinata finally made it the spot she last saw her beloved. Feeling a chill followed by a scream, she activated her Byakugan, seeing Naruto's chakra signature and him kneeling. The chakra was acting weird, noticing traces of another around the head, realising what was happening.

"Oh no, Naruto-Kun's been trapped in a genjutsu!" Deactivating her Byakugan and focusing chakra to her feet, she dashed to her beloved's rescue at full speed. Right until her Byakugan deactivated, she watched the boy she loved closely and at the final second she could see traces of red chakra leaking from his stomach.

She never noticed that her Byakugan deactivated on its own as she focused all her efforts to help beloved Naruto-Kun.

* * *

' _Crap, this wasn't supposed to happen. The Genjutsu should have just scared or shocked him, causing him to pass out. He shouldn't have had such an adverse effect to it.'_ Once cast, she had no idea what the boy saw, knowing it was only the manifestation of what he least wanted to see.

Calming down, she thought how to fix the situation. _'Ok, Naruto won't be able to see through the illusion I'm using. I should knock him out before Hinata and Shino come across him.'_

Crimson eyes looked down at the boy from up above. She was surprised that crimson met crimson as the boy looked right at her. The slitted crimson blood like eyes looked straight at her, causing her to shiver.

The bloodlust and fury behind them her caused her to lose focus, the boy disappeared in that time. _'What? Where did he go?'_

A powerful wind broke through her illusion. Trying to cover her eyes as best she could, crimson met crimson once more as she saw the cause of the wind was in fact her enraged student.

Taken aback by his sudden appearance, she wasn't able defend herself and was struck dead in the face by a fierce punch. Flying out of the tree, she crashed on the ground, leaving a crater.

' _Shit, that hurt!'_ Seconds after her crash, she was forced to back flip away from another punch that broke the ground where she once was.

She watched her student carefully, not losing focus at all. _'Damn it! How did he find me? I must have lost focus and allowed my illusion to waver, but that would only last a second. He couldn't have found me so quickly.'_

Naruto was charging at her once more, this time she remained calm. _'I can't lose focus and remain calm. A Genjutsu's strength and weakness is the mind.'_ In a single breath, she calmed herself and finished hand signs for another jutsu, disappearing in mist.

" **Magen: Jubaku Satsu (Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death)"** The voice echoed through the mist as Naruto passed thought it.

Roots slowly wrapped around him, a tree starting to form. But Naruto did nothing, instead his eyes followed strange fog like aura that was stirring mixture of black, dark red, dull yellow and dark purple. Naruto ran through the illusion, not even noticing it was there.

As Naruto got close, the tree and mist disappeared, showing Kurenai standing in the aura. She dodged once more, angering Naruto further.

She didn't know how he kept getting through her genjutsu, but she couldn't let it stand. Jumping into the tree branches, she started preparing a more powerful genjutsu. _'Sorry Naruto, I can't let this go on.'_

" **Naruto-Kun!"** The shout was too familiar as someone dived at the boy.

' _Oh no.'_ Was Kurenai's last thought, too late to react to the new presence heading straight to Naruto.

* * *

" **Naruto-Kun!"** The voice drew Naruto's attention. Turning to the source, he saw dark blue-ish hair, his own eyes turned back to their original sky blue at seeing the colour.

Before he could even gather his thoughts, Naruto was tackled to a the ground, a strange warmth flowing though him.

Hinata tackled Naruto as soon as she saw him, not even noticing the anger and red chakra he was giving off. As soon as she met him, she sent a pulse of chakra through him to dispel the genjutsu he was under.

She landed right on top of him, enjoying the chance to hug him and the warmth he gave off.

As the boy collected his thoughts, he could feel a comforting weight on top of him. His hands went to it, feeling the warmth and softness of Hinata's jacket.

Looking down, he spotted a ball of blue hair, recognising the girl that was on him and leaning on his chest, he got up blushing. "Hinata!" He yelped, shocked at seeing her.

As her blond crush got up, Hinata was slightly unwilling to let go and ended up coming up as well. Looking at Naruto's face, she blushed, looking down and away from his intense crystal blue eye only to blush even more, realising she was practically on the boy's lap.

Jumping up and away, much to the boy's dismay, Hinata apologises. "I-I'm…s-sorry!" She squeaked, not able to face him.

After the illusion broke and Hinata suddenly jumping away from him, Naruto remembered what happened and broke down. "No! I-I'm s-sorry…I-..-sniffle sniffle-…" For the first time in his life, Naruto allowed himself to truly cry in front of someone else.

"Y-you…you were only trying to help and I-I… snapped at you!" Hinata watched as his tears flowed down his whisker marks. "Y-you -sniffle- tried to help, but I just ignored…and hurt you…"

Naruto hugged himself, Hinata reaching for him. "Everyone's right… I am monster! I do nothing right and only hurt others. I deserve your hate!"

Shaking, his sorrowful voice broke Hinata's heart. "I don't deserve to be here…" He whispered in despair. "Everyone would be better off if I just disappeared… I shouldn't have existed in the first place!"

 **SMACK!**

Feeling the stinging from his cheek, he thought he deserved it all. All he ever did was bring pain to the young Hyuga. Looking up, he expected her to be angry. To shout at him. To tell him she hated him over and over again. What he didn't expect was to see a tear stained face with puffy red eyes as the girl cried.

Her hand never left his cheek. "D-Don't you dare say that! You deserve to be here! You worked so hard for years! You always got up, no matter how many times you failed and you finally became a ninja!" Her hand cupped his face as she shook in anger and sadness.

She was angry that Naruto would blame himself. Angry at herself for not saying anything sooner and just sad at the fact that after all these years, she finally saw the boy cry. The unshakeable will he always had finally cracked. She saw the signs again and again, but did nothing and now her Naruto-Kun finally broke.

She couldn't stand seeing his tears. She wanted to see him smile and keep on smiling because she loved seeing him happy and wanted him to always be happy.

"Y-You…just can't give up here…y-y-you have to become Hokage…You're not a monster! So don't ever call yourself one!" Her shout shocked the boy. She was angry at him for him. It reminded him a lot of Iruka when he would get scolded, yet the teacher always meant well. Or at least he used to think so.

"B-But you said you-you hated me…t-t-that it…w-would have been better if you never met m-me..." Confused at the statement, Hinata looked at the boy's miserable face as he went on.

"E-everyone hates me… nobody wants me…I-I always…have…a-and always will be alone." The sniffling of his confession made Hinata realise why he was like this, what the cause for her beloved's breakdown was and it made her anger stir at the person who did this to her Naruto-Kun.

"That's not true.." The soft voice lulled his ears. The hand on his face made him look at her pale lavender eyes. It seemed to touch his soul as she cried herself. He didn't know why she did it, but it calmed him down and he focused solely on her. "I-I want you here…I need you… I-I could never hate you… I p-promise I'll never leave you alone again…"

He still cried, but this time they weren't tears of despair. The strangest feeling overwhelmed him. It was warm, so warm. He never really felt it before. Happiness, peace, hope. All of these described how he felt in that moment. It was so new and complicated that he didn't know the words to give to this foreign emotion.

"N-Naruto-Kun…" She whispers, the boy's attention still on her and nothing else. "What y-y-you saw… wasn't real." He broke the trance like spell she put him under as he replied.

"..Huh?" The confusion replaced whatever he felt moments ago as Hinata explained further.

"I-it wasn't real… you were…" She had to calm herself down, getting angry at the crime that was done. "You were under a Genjutsu… what you saw… what you thought I said, wasn't real…I-I don't hate you. No one does…I don't want you to leave me…"

At her words, Naruto went silent. "..I-It wasn't real?" Hinata nodded, comforting him. He started sniffling and crying squeaking out "It wasn't real..." His voice was filled with happiness and relief. The images he saw. He wasn't alone. His friends didn't abandon him.

Naruto cried there for a little while longer, Hinata kneeling beside him and wiping his tears away.

Kurenai watched the interaction, feeling guilty that it was mostly likely her genjutsu that hurt the boy.

Seeing him now she was sure that he was no threat. _'He didn't attack Hinata at all and calmed down…It should be ok to continue, but I should report this to the Hokage right after the test.'_

She breathed sigh of relief. She was still unsure what happened, but decided to leave the two alone in their private moment.

Disappearing without the two even knowing she was there, she went to look for Shino and see how he was doing.

When Naruto finally stopped crying, both Hinata and him realised they were really close and jumped away from one another. They both sported small blushes, Hinata's obviously more intense.

"Sorry!" Both squeaked at the same time, blushing even more as they looked away.

Naruto was nervous. It was so unusual, it happened lots of times, but he's never just been nervous in front of someone before for no good reason.

"H-Hinata…t-thanks." He finally said, breaking the silence, cursing the fact that he, of all people, stuttered.

She smiled at the thank you, but didn't say anything else, returning to her normal shy self. They both stood in silence, not knowing what to do.

"N-Naruto-Kun?" Hinata finally spoke. "I-I I want to help you pass the test!" She shouted almost desperately, pleading him to let her help.

"B-but why? You need to pass too? Both of us are competing." He didn't quite understand why Hinata was helping, why she wanted him to pass when she would be better off leaving him and getting the scrolls herself.

"I-I don't want Naruto-Kun to fail…I want us to pass together." The confession was something Naruto never expected, but he smiled.

"Me too…" Hinata looked at him, his brilliant smile taking her breath away. It wasn't like his normal ear to ear grins, but a small and genuine smile that made her fall for him all over again. "I want to pass together with you too."

The gesture and smile made Hinata spill a few tears of joy. She gave him a heartwarming smile that made him feel weird, but not in bad away. "You're really pretty when you smile." He blurted out, making the girl turn bright red.

He didn't have the slightest clue of why he said that and quickly tried to cover it up, blushing himself. "Well then, let's pass this test and show sensei that were going to be the best ninja ever!" Naruto declared giving a fist pump.

"Yeah." Hinata agreed. Though she didn't have the same volume as the boy, she too gave a fist pump of her own. Both smiling at one another, ready to go.

"Ahem" Hearing the coughing of a third person, both Naruto and Hinata turned to see a second Naruto holding a scroll.

"If you want, I can come back later while you two have your moment." The clone smiled, both children blushing at the teasing and immediately taking a step away from each other.

"I-It's not like that!" Naruto shouted at the clone, who just kept teasing him more and more.

"Sure it isn't…" The clone rolled its eyes before pointing at Naruto. "You're blushing." Embarrassing its creator further, the clone just went on. "That's not fair boss, you sent us all out to do the work while you're playing around with Hinata-Chan."

"I said it's not like that." The clone snickered. Who knew it would be so fun to tease himself.

"He he he" Hearing the giggling of Hinata the clone turned away, seeing her blue hair shine and smile brightly as she laughed.

"Wow, you're really beautiful when you laugh." At hearing his words, the girl immediately stopped, looking away from the clone and original.

"Stop that, you're embarrassing her!" With that, the original hit the clone, dispelling him in a poof of smoke. As the popping of the clone happened, Naruto saw images. Someone running across the tree tops, finding a scroll and finally Hinata giggling.

Blushing at the last one, Naruto put his hand to his head, receiving a slight headache at the sudden rush of images.

Seeing the moment of discomfort, Hinata went to help her Naruto-Kun. "Naruto-Kun… is something wrong?"

"Nah, just a headache from the clone. Nothing to worry about." He waved her off, picking up the dropped scroll. "Come on, one down. Let's find the rest." They shared a smile before walking into the forest to continue their search.

* * *

Minutes passed and Naruto was frowning as he walked through the forest with Hinata. "N-Naruto-Kun, is something wrong?"

She noticed for the past few minutes the boy just kept frowning. _'Did I do something wrong?…W-What if he's angry at me for slapping him earlier?'_

Getting nervous, Naruto rubbed the back of his head and he spoke up. "Well. it's just that something's been bugging me for a while." His confession made Hinata's brow rise. "I'm sure we've been here before, but we've been going straight for minutes now and the area hasn't changed to what I remember it to be."

Hinata thought it through and got an idea, running through hand seals. "Byakugan!" The world around her changed. She could see the faint amounts of chakra in the air, piercing through it, she saw the scroll.

Running ahead, Hinata disappeared from Naruto's view. "Hinata!" The next moment the world shimmered, trees and bushes disappeared, revealing Hinata holding a scroll.

"Hinata, that's great! You found another one!" Naruto rushed over, congratulating the girl.

"I-It's not that great. Y-y-you were the one to notice the genjutsu…" Not facing the boy, blushing from his praise. _'God, it feels so good being complimented by Naruto-Kun.'_

"I just noticed that it was strange since I've trained here before. You were the one to find the scroll and dispel the jutsu. I would have never found it without you." Turning away from him with a smile, she complimented him as well.

"B-but you would have managed. Y-you did find one by yourself already…" His blue eyes sparkled with joy. It was so new someone complimenting him, someone trusting him, believing in him. At the academy, everyone saw him as a loser. If he said what he told to Hinata, they would laugh and say it was her imagination. But not her. She took everything he said seriously and even encouraged him when he did something good.

"Thanks, two down." Hinata handed him the scroll and they left once more.

* * *

 **5 Hours Later**

* * *

Hours went by and steadily Hinata, Naruto and the clone found the scrolls one by one. Like sensei said, the area was big, but after their four scrolls, Hinata figured out that sensei split the forest into sections and hid at least two scrolls in each.

With this, Hinata and Naruto were able to find another two scrolls in the last two hours, but no matter how hard they tried, they couldn't find anymore.

Both went back to the starting point. "Man! We only found six after all this time, we need another four to pass."

"D-Don't worry about it… you have enough to pass at least." Naruto glared at the girl for saying that.

"That's not good enough. I said we would pass together and I meant it." Hinata cherished those words, but if came down to it, she was more than willing to let Naruto pass in her stead.

"It's alright, we only have a few minutes left…a-at least you pass. T-that's enough for me…" She told him, putting on a strong face, but by the end, it cracked. She didn't want to leave. She didn't want to be on a team without Naruto-Kun after becoming so close after years of watching him.

Naruto's fist clenched in anger at her sacrifice. He hated how she was so willing to let him pass instead, but there was no way in hell he could do that. _'You promised you wouldn't leave me alone.'_

Before the conversation took another turn, both looked behind them, hearing the sound of footsteps. "Shino!" Both called in surprise, completely forgetting about the hooded boy.

"Greetings Naruto, Hinata. I see you've been successful in the given task." The boy said, pointing to the six scrolls they both collected.

"Yeah we're almost there." Naruto smiled but Shino looked at him, his eyes hidden behind his glasses, not given away any of his intent.

"I know, which is why I ask that you give me one of those scrolls." The request came as surprise as Shino pulled out the last remaining scrolls.

It dawned on both of them that the reason they couldn't find any more was because Shino already collected them.

"Hell no, we worked hard to collect them and we're not giving them up!" Naruto shouted, putting the scrolls away. Shino stared them down.

"I only need one more to pass, if you're not willing to give them by negotiation, I'll just take it by force." He threatened, but Naruto didn't back down, however Hinata had other plans.

A scroll landed in front of Shino who picked it up. "Hinata, what are you doing?!" He couldn't believe after all their hard work, Hinata was just going to give up.

"It's ok…" She started sadly, but the boy was having none of it.

"Like hell it's ok! You worked hard to collect the scrolls and deserve to pass!" Auguring the point, Hinata wasn't going to back down.

"You and Shino deserve it more than me…I-It will be fine. T-there's always next year." The smile she gave, angering Naruto more.

' _Why? How can you just smile and just give everything up so easily?'_ Suddenly everyone heard the sound of something dropping. Shino and Hinata looked and saw that Naruto threw all five of his scrolls on the ground.

"Well then, I'm not passing either." He declared, shocking Hinata and Shino.

"B-but you can't!" Why couldn't he understand? She was doing this for him. She wanted him to succeed in her stead.

"Like you said, there's always next year." He told her, but knowing in his heart that it wasn't true. No one knew better than him, that it was only luck that he passed in the first place.

"B-But there's no guarantee that… you will." She knew Naruto failed once already, she didn't know the details of his passing, but was sure that it wouldn't be that easy. She could easily complete the graduation test, even if her clan looked down at her for it, she would pass next year and catch up with Naruto. Naruto didn't have that choice. He already failed three times and eventually he would be dropped from the academy because of too many failures.

"I will pass. I promised we would pass together and I don't go back on my word. That's my Nindo, my ninja way." Crying from the words, Hinata had to figure out a way to convince him not to. That she would be fine. But her heart rebelled from the bottom of her heart. She felt nothing but joy that Naruto was willing to go so far for her. Feeling selfish, she was going to reason with him, no matter how much she didn't want to leave him.

 **Pop!**

Turning to the source of the popping sound, they all saw their sensei with a clock signaling the test was over.

" **The test is over!"** She looked over to Naruto and Hinata, both looking down, knowing that they failed.

"Naruto and Hinata!" Both waited for the her to say it. That they failed. "You…" There was always next year and next the time, they would pass together.

" **Pass!"** All three students looked at Kurenai. If they looked closer, they would see the slight bruise that was left by Naruto's punch covered by makeup.

" **What?!"** Naruto and Hinata screamed in unison.

" **Shino, you fail!"** She said. The boy lifted up his glasses.

"Why? I completed the assigned task." He inquired, but his sensei only shook her head.

"You did collect four scrolls outstandingly, but then turned on fellow leaf Ninja. I didn't specifically say that only the ones with all the scrolls would pass." At the confession, Shino realised he was duped. She gave answers, but never out right said what they needed to do pass.

"Our team would primarily be a recon team and our information is never perfect. The point of this test was not only to see your tracking skills, but also your teamwork. Even if you didn't collect the scrolls, I would have passed you because you showed the skills needed to be a ninja." She let her words sink in. The boy was so focused on logic, and while that can be good, thinking too rationally leaves you closed minded.

When Hinata asked the question about the reason behind putting them in teams, she knew Shino would have figured it out. So she deliberately mentioned that there were spare genin that they could team up with.

Shino, thinking the test was solely for testing if they are qualified to be ninja and only their skills were being tested, made him miss the crucial quality a ninja needs teamwork.

"Furthermore, you turned on your comrades. That is something a ninja of Konoha must never do. Your team is what keeps you alive in the ninja world. Without it, you will fail." With all the information said, Shino let the words sink in. He chose his own logic to make him ready to fight comrades that he only saw as competition.

Looking at Naruto and Hinata, she wasn't done. "Naruto and Hinata, while you pass, there are several faults for the both of you." Both looked surprised. They passed, but they were far from perfect.

"Naruto, you rushed off on your own at first and got trapped in a simple genjutsu." Being reminded of that made Naruto cringe. The genjutsu still haunted him, though thanks to Hinata, he was getting over it. "While teaming up with Hinata and willing to fail with her is admirable, you would have been killed in the field if you fell for a genjutsu so easily." The boy looked down, knowing he couldn't say anything. Genjutsu was his worst subject no matter how hard he tired.

"Hinata, searching for Naruto and teaming up with him was good, but after you forgot about Shino. You need to keep in mind all members of the team. The last thing is you gave up way to easily. You should always strive to complete the mission and come back alive with your teammates." Hinata looked down. She did think about asking Shino, but he disappeared right at the start and forgot about him after meeting up with Naruto.

Shino twitched a bit at hearing was forgotten, but remained silent. Kurenai once more put her eyes on Shino. "Shino as I said, a Konoha ninja never betrays their comrades. Doing that would not only turn the village against you, but also bring shame to your clan." Shino acknowledged it. If he did that on a mission, he would lose the trust of him comrades and it would make future missions harder. Even if he passed, if he was teamed up with either Naruto or Hinata in the future, complications could have arisen.

"Luckily, I am not going to fail you." Shino looked up. Even Naruto and Hinata perked up a bit. "Your skills more than qualify you to be a ninja, so I will make an exception, but take this as a lesson. Logic doesn't rule everything and will fail you when you need help the most." She couldn't really fail him. Though him turning on Naruto and Hinata at the end, the fact he found four scrolls on his own was impressive. She purposely set it so in order to find all the scrolls, you would need the tracking skills of the other, though a few weren't hidden as well. But she didn't foresee Naruto's shadow clones, or Shino exceeding her expectations and finding four on his own. It would be a waste to fail a student with such potential. She just need to make him think with his heart as well as his brain. It was too easy to be misled if you trusted only one.

"I will sensei." The boy repented, though he didn't show it, he was happy for passing.

"Good job!" Naruto and Hinata congratulated him. It was strange to the Aburame that they forgave him so easily. But he couldn't say he hated it, and he gave them a nod.

"As of today, we are officially team 8!" All three of them smiled, happy that the test was over. This marked the beginning of team 8. They would grow strong and face many challenges together on their path of a ninja.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Done I didn't get it out as fast as I wanted, but still got it out quicker compared to the last chapter.

Now Hinata's new outfit was inspired by a story I read ages ago, and a photo shop edited I done before. It's just her normal outfit but black instead and with the Uzumaki symbol instead since Naruto's clothes always have it.

I've been hinting on Naruto having the ability to sense emotions for a while now and finally got to show it more in depth this chapter.

The colours Naruto saw are all emotions which I found the meaning for online, I just wanted to confirm Naruto will not get a dojutsu he may get something similar to Karin's mind eye thing, but no dojutsu. Though the power may develop or be shown like it was a dojutsu to make it easier to describe.

Also, the genjutsu Kurenai used was the same one Kakashi used on Sakura, it was only a D rank and Sakura got caught in it when it was her specialty at the time. Naruto got caught, because he has absolute no defence against genjutsu something I'll need to fix later and I want Kurenai to point it out since working on his weakness and basics is all she can do for Naruto.

Also, the main reason genjutsu was so bad for Naruto was because due to everything that happened recently his mental state isn't the best. I wanted to add that genjutsu effect can be heavenly influenced by the mind of person they are used on. E.g. Since Naruto was upset and doubting himself the D rank jutsu power was magnified taking advantage of his minds weakened state and bring out more powerful nightmares. If his mental state was normal I would have given him a genjutsu about ramen burning or something.

And yes! Naruto and Hinata finally have good times ahead now.

Next few chapter may be a bit slow, but I am going to try and add some action, also please say what you thought of the test I had it mind for a while. It was supposed to show case their skills while finding faults.

 **Please Review :)**

 **Naruto and Hinata Forever:)**


	22. Lunch and Scrolls

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did Naruto would have learned seals and used them more**

 **An Uzumaki Tale**

 **Arc 5: The Path of a Ninja**

 **Chapter 22: Lunch and Scrolls**

* * *

 **Author's Note**

This chapter's short and besides some team bonding and setting up for the future it seems a bit like a filler to me, though I went back and tried to make it more interesting and show off the characters unique perspectives.

* * *

After the test, the newly established team 8 were exhausted, but happy they all managed to pass somehow. "Tomorrow we will start training and get our first official mission. Meet here at 8 am sharp." Kurenai was cut off by loud noise.

"GRRRRRRRRRRR!" Everyone turned to the source to seeing Naruto looking down, his hand rubbing the back of his neck, clearly embarrassed.

"grrrrrrr" Naruto's own hungry stomach was accompanied by another, as a much lighter growl came from the girl next to him, who also blushed. They were so focused on the test and the time they spent together that neither of them noticed that they were getting hungry. Both children looked the other way, embarrassed that their new teammates overheard their hunger.

Shino pushed his glasses up, seeing this as a chance to apologise and make up with his new teammates. Going into his pocket, he pulled out several ration bars. He remembered to bring food, making sure to keeps his hunger sustained. It would do no good to his bugs if their hive didn't maintain itself.

"Looks like you two are hungry, the least I could do is treat you to a meal for passing." His sensei said, causing Shino's hand to freeze as it pulled the tasteless ration bars. His gesture of good faith meant nothing now that their sensei was treating them to proper food. Who would want a tasteless ration bar compared to real food? Looking down, no one noticed with his high collar jacket covering his face, that the young Aburame's frown was hidden away from the rest of the world.

"N-No…it's alright…" Hinata spoke up in response from their sensei's request. Naruto gave her a pouting look, his begging eyes saying he wanted food. He looked so cute to the little Hyuga that she almost gave in, but there was no reason for their sensei to buy them food.

The refusal caused hope to bloom as the Aburame continued pulling his ration bars out. There was still chance that he could be helpful to his team, wiping off his blemish on his action caused to his impression in the earlier test. After all, as they always say, the first impression is the most important.

However, Hinata pulled out a plain scroll. Opening it and pushing a bit of chakra into it, a cloud of smoke appeared. Once cleared, Hinata was now holding a 4-layered bento tower, wrapped in a purple clothe. Her teammates all had different reactions, Kurenai looked at the box in interest, Naruto was drooling, his eyes gleaming at the thought of filling his empty stomach. And though his sunglasses prevented anyone from seeing, Shino's eyes were twitching as the young Hyuga took the spotlight.

"I-I… made lunch for everyone l-last night…I-I hope you like it." The blushing girl presented the tower which held more than enough food for four people. Being from a ninja clan, use of storage scrolls were common. It was simple to borrow one, while Kurenai and Shino weren't as impressed, Naruto gazed at the now empty scroll in interest.

Shino glared at the box tower, his hands quietly putting his offering back in his pouch. In his mind, he saw a diagram with little chibi heads of the team. His was at rock bottom, and Hinata at the top, earning the respect and trust of the others. His team's first impression of him was someone that tried to betray them. Fixing it was a necessity as it would affect their team relationship from now on.

Like how a drone's sole purpose is to live and die to help the queen. Shino's only role would be a nameless sidekick with a minimal support role to the hero and heroine, destined to die a nameless death. No! While in ant colonies, a drone is revered as a lesser cornerstone to the whole colony comparable to that of the queen, they were still mindless and replaceable. Shino was no drone. He would not be replaceable and he needed to prove that he was a worker ant, capable of providing and defending the colony that was now his team. Yes, instead of a senseless death, Shino was going to become someone the team could rely on at all times.

Looking at Naruto, who had sparkles in his eyes at the first sign of food, Shino thought the boy hadn't eaten anything in days at how the boy looked ready to worship Hinata as soon as she showed him some food. If he removed Sensei from the equation, it was obvious that Hinata was going to become the queen of their little colony, which leaves the question, would Uzumaki-San be a drone or a king to the queen.

One by one, Hinata handed out different coloured bentos to everyone. Orange for Naruto, red for Kurenai and green for Shino. Everyone happily accepted, the quiet Shino mulled over the fact that he couldn't promote himself from drone to worker, but was more than happy to accept. There would be more chances to finalise his role in the team and he wasn't going to miss them.

' _I-I was useless…This time'_ Like how an insect stores food for the winter, he would wait out for the chance to emerge from his slumber and into the sunny days of summer.

* * *

As everyone sat down, Kurenai looked at the prepared food. It was obvious that a lot of effort was put into it. Each bento was nutritional and perfect for letting everyone regain their strength. _'Looks like they're already starting to act as team.'_

Watching her students, she saw how Shino quietly accepted his. Naruto practically snatched his with a big thanks that made Hinata blush. It was still early, but it looked like Hinata was becoming the heart of the team, however, it was too early to decide whether she would always be hidden by the boys or fight with them at the front.

Hinata eyes turned to Naruto as he opened his box. She put a bigger portion into his, easily adding more pork slices since she knows that pork ramen was one of favourite dishes.

Her eyes focused on the chopsticks as took one of the said pork slices and putting into his mouth. Watching in fascination as the boy's demeanour changed, shivering in ecstasy, humming all but moaning. "Ohhhh, this issss sooo goooood."

The boy meant it. It tasted so good. He almost never had properly cooked meals besides Ichiraku ramen, but Hinata's homemade bento just tasted wonderful, especially the pork. This made the only girl on the team very happy.

' _N-Naruto-Kun likes it, It's almost l-like…'_ As the boy dug into his food, she couldn't help but imagine them as a couple. She, the loving girlfriend making her handsome and hardworking boyfriend his lunch for the day. The thought alone had her blushing bright red. She immediately started eating her own food, trying and failing to not picture the two them as a couple. The bittersweet dreams, she shouldn't get ahead of herself and dream big. As long as she could stay by her beloved's side, that was enough.

Almost completely finished, Naruto put his meal down. "Oh man, that was good Hinata. You're going to be a great wife someday." His innocent smile made Hinata's heart pound, the words echoing in her head.

' _You're going to be a great wife, great wife…great wife'_

' _N-Naruto-Kun's wife…'_ Cupping her cheeks with both hands, she looked away imagining it. The thought of marrying the man she loved sent butterflies to her stomach. "M-me…N-Naruto-Kun's wife…" She muttered away from her crush's ears. Her early attempts to erase her dreams as a couple were long forgotten as an even sweeter thought invaded the now empty space, making the girl struggle to let the lull of the dreams take her away.

Naruto watched Hinata turn away from him all red, having no idea what was wrong as she muttered to herself. _'Girls are weird… hmmm. Maybe she has cold?'_ Naruto just continued eating, the rest having learned from Sasuke's fan girls the hard way that trying to understand girls was just too much for a mortal man.

He took one last glance at the girl and couldn't help but think. _'She does look kind of cute when she goes all red like that.'_ A tinge of pink made its way on to his own cheeks. He couldn't help but feel a sense of nostalgia, like he did this before. It was odd. He never eaten with friends before today, yet there was sense of déjà vu.

Kurenai and Shino watched the two. It was like a dinner and show to them. The two weren't going to be bored with these two around as they watched the two dance around their feelings.

As Kurenai watched the two-budding love birds, one peculiar phrase came to mind. _'The way to a man's heart is through his stomach.'_ The phrase never seemed truer when watching Naruto enjoy one of Hinata's lunches. Hinata was already making headway on the battlefield known as love.

* * *

"Ok" Kurenai stretchered, having finished her lunch. "I have to go and do paperwork before tomorrow, so I'll be seeing you. Remember, 8 am sharp." Kurenai ordered before vanishing in what looked like thin air.

Naruto admired that, saying how cool it was and that he would so learn that. Team 8 was left in silence for a bit after that. Turning to Hinata, Naruto asked her. "Hey, what was that scroll you used to make the food appear?" Something as cool as food appearing was amazing and if he could figure out how to do the same with ramen it would be a god send.

Hinata was more than willing to answer any questions he may have. "I-It's a storage scroll… it lets you seal up objects like food..." Naruto's eyes seemed to sparkle as she discussed it. Now normally he wouldn't listen, but if it was a jutsu, Naruto was eager to learn.

"How's it work?" The question was said right in her face, causing Hinata's mind to go blank.

"I-I….Emmm…" Naruto leaned closer excitingly. She could clearly make out his blue eyes, his whisker marks, soft lips and blond eyebrows. God, she couldn't take it. If she leaned forward just enough.. they would….

Seconds before her mind completely shut down, Shino came to the rescue. "You would know that if you paid attention. The academy covered how to make basic storage scrolls for storing supplies." Despite his earlier actions, he still found it annoying that the Uzumaki never took his studies seriously. The team's strength is that of the whole, just like a colony, if one member was insufficient, it could bring them all down.

Backing away and freeing Hinata from his overwhelming presence, the blond Jinchuuriki looked at the boy, a sheepish smile on his face. "Guess I missed that one."

A cross mark appeared on Shino's head, irritatingly pushing his glasses up. He was well aware the boy was in that day and slept through the lesson. "Well, you should refresh on the. Subject storage scrolls are important equipment for a ninja."

"Yeah, Yeah." The boy responded, not at all serious. After all, how good could they be if he never learned it. Surely the Hokage wouldn't need to know how to make scrolls. In his office, Hiruzen, who just finished making a sealing scroll and storing his documents in it, sneezed.

"I'm serious Uzumaki-San, sealing scrolls let you store tents, food and other necessities without the need of the cumbersome weight." Those words went right over Naruto's head as he ignored the boy, angering him. If there was one thing an Aburame hated, it was to be ignored.

Seeing Shino starting to glare at Naruto brought Hinata out of her trance, clearing away the steam that was coming out her ears.

"Emmm N-Naruto-Kun… Shino-San is right…" The boy pouted her way, almost making the girl lose all reason and just agree. He was too irresistible when he pouted like that. "Emmm…well…"

She was unable to concentrate with Naruto looking at her. She wanted to help Shino reason with Naruto, but her mind went blank. Suddenly an image of Naruto eating ramen popped up.

"Y-You could use it to store ramen!" The mention of the holy food made Naruto's blue eyes focus on Hinata even more, the intensity making the girl gulp, feeling tingly inside.

"I-If…you had…a-a high level scroll…you could even store cooked food… and then eat it fresh whenever you want…" She breathed out. Naruto's intense stare was murder on her wits.

"Why didn't you say so?!" The application of using it for his favourite food made Naruto happy, changing his attitude. He could take Ichiraku ramen on every mission if he wanted. The thought alone made him drool. "Show me how?" The next question made her fidget.

"I-I…don't know how…" It was true. She could do a basic seal, but making one that kept cooking fresh was beyond her skill level. "I-I could make… a scroll, but keeping the food fresh is too advanced…I'm sorry." Hinata apologises. She really wanted to help, but couldn't, and that made her upset. _'I'm useless…'_ Her love wanted something from her and she couldn't provide it.

"That's too bad, can't we just buy the scroll?" Another question came. He felt bad that Hinata seemed really upset now. He didn't want to upset her, he just wanted to know how to bring the holy food that was ramen everywhere he went.

She nodded. "No. Seal experts are rare, though normal storage scrolls aren't much, the slightly advance ones like that cost quite a bit." Being from a clan, she could easily buy one for Naruto, or even burrow one from her clan, but she didn't think Naruto would be so accepting of getting anything for free. _'N-Naruto-Kun's always had to work hard…he isn't used to people doing something for him.'_

The thought made her sad. Even if she offered Naruto a scroll, he would most likely turn it down, feeling bad for making her pay or get it for him. He would demand to compensate her even if she didn't want him to.

"That's too bad…" Leaning back, the boy looked at the sky. _'Sheesh, now I feel like Shikamaru.'_ For a brief moment, he thought how the lazy boy and his chubby friend were doing.

Shino was still glaring at the boy, finding it irritating that he ignored him so easily. On the bright side, at least Hinata was able to make him listen. "You could always learn to do it yourself, making scrolls yourself will save you a lot of money."

"Really? Cool! How do I get started?" Shino then went into a lengthy discussion about what they would need and how sealing works. Both his teammates knew that he was giving far too much information than what was needed.

* * *

Kurenai was standing in front of the Hokage's desk, having finished giving her report. "I see…" The wise old man thought it over, making sure he didn't miss anything.

"The genjutsu's effects were most likely amplified by the stress he's been feeling the past few days. For now, monitor the situation and avoid using genjutsu that can affect one's mental stability." He ordered. Naruto should be fine after a few days, but a part of him was questioning whether putting Naruto on Kurenai's team was the right choice.

"Yes, Hokage-Sama." Kurenai responded. She never expected her genjutsu to cause a Kyuubi episode. "Hokage-Sama, I felt the Kyuubi's chakra twice since Naruto was put on my team. Is it possible the seal is weakening?"

The Kage took a puff of his pipe. "I doubt the seal deteriorated to that point yet. The seal was designed to allow Naruto access to the beast's chakra, filtering some into the boy's own as time goes on." She accepted the explanation with a nod, there was no immediate danger.

"The seal is also dependent on Naruto's willpower. If he is angry or sad, the chakra reacts and more is channeled into him. The seal will hold, but after certain events that caused him to get emotional, Naruto is likely to have outbursts." He finished. The boy was in no danger, but keeping his emotions in check was needed to keep the beast's influence at bay. While the old saying that ninja needed no emotions was false, control of them was still a highly-valued skill.

"I see, but what was the cause of Naruto's current stress? Yesterday he seemed angry, but was more or less fine today." It was her duty as his teacher to help him and she couldn't do that until she knew what happened to anger the boy.

The Sandaime breathed out another cloud of smoke, knowing he had no choice but tell before she tried to find out on her own. "The day of the team placements Naruto had a rather disturbing encounter with one of his former classmates. That's all I can say. You need to get Naruto open up and talk to you about it, otherwise it could backfire and make it harder for you to get along." Kakashi informed him of Sakura's words to Naruto that day and honestly after hearing them, he was thankful for he didn't put her and Naruto on the same team. Though a part of him still wanted team 7 to how he envisioned it, he saw that Sakura's words were immature and would have destroyed any hope of team 7 working together.

Kurenai accepted this. Someone of Naruto's background would be suspicious if anyone tried to pry into his personal life so suddenly. She hated being in the dark but earning her students trust is essential if she was going to teach them. Kurenai left the room, already planning what they were going to do tomorrow.

* * *

Shino, after hours of talking, finally stopped. When he came out of lecture mode, he grew furious at seeing Naruto's head bobbing up and down.

A single insect flew out of him, landing on Naruto's nose. Naruto's nose twitched. "Ah-choo!" The boy sneezed. Hinata, who was next him, flinched and looked around. "W-What!"

' _Hinata too.'_ The boy couldn't help but feel gloomy that both his teammates fell asleep on him.

"That was a good nap." Naruto stated, making Shino start to lose his cool.

"S-Sorry…Shino-San." Hinata bowed. She didn't want to fall asleep, but Shino was…was…. just so boring. Looking at the sky, she saw that a good few hours passed at least.

"Shino, can't you just give us a simple version? I don't think we need to know all about how the charka causes… Whatever… to store what. I just want to know how it's done." Naruto whined and Hinata had to agree. Shino was smart, but he gave them a whole lecture on the basics of sealing followed by the most basic theory of how chakra and sealing is used to create a dimensional storage area and how the summon of an object from storage scroll was done.

It wasn't advanced stuff, just the basics that Iruka-Sensei taught them, but it was obvious Shino was filling in a lot more details than what they needed.

Looking at Naruto, Hinata could tell he was annoyed, as well as Shino. Both just weren't compatible Naruto valued practical while Shino valued theory. "N-Naruto-Kun…" Hinata's voice brought the boys attention.

"I-I… could borrow some basic sealing kits a-and show you how to make them." This was much more up Naruto's alley. He learned by doing not by sitting around and listening. Moreover, if it was borrowing practice equipment, Naruto wouldn't mind her getting it since she was free to use it how she wanted.

"Sweet! I can't wait until I can start sealing ramen away." His enthusiasm earned a giggle from Hinata and a tired sigh from Shino. After that, Shino decided it would be best to leave Naruto to Hinata and a felt sense of companionship with Iruka-Sensei. Getting anything through to the hyperactive boy was not easy.

After that, the three left the training grounds, each going their separate ways. Each one had their own thoughts.

Shino tried to think of ways to become closer to his teammates, Naruto thinking about bringing lots and lots of ramen bowls in sealing scrolls on every mission. And Hinata was day dreaming about Naruto, wondering what tomorrow would be like.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

A short and boring chapter. I wanted to add some action, but it didn't seem to really fit in and part of me just wanted to get on to the good stuff. If I added action to early it would have made doing their first training session harder. My original plan was for Naruto to suggest training, leading to spars and team building, but that would have made writing the sparring done in their first training session pointless. Next chapter will hopefully have training, mission and ramen.

The analog that Shino was using is the fact that drone ants stay and never leave the colony and then die after helping the queen reproduce. If I applied to the team, Shino would basically help the team grow before dying off. Instead, Shino wants to become a worker, which are the back bone of any colony that are both gathers and solders, in the team this means Shino can both proved and defend his team.

Naruto being the drone or king is a bit of reference to his and Hinata's possible future relationship since both mate with a queen. Though in ant terminology, both die shortly after and a king ant would leave the nest rather than stay. I wish I could made a better analogy, but I'm no expert so sorry if I'm wrong about anything I thought insect terminology would be good for Shino.

One the goals for this chapter was to give Naruto an interest into sealing and the other team bonding.

Also, if any of you have an idea for a first D rank mission it would be appreciated. I have a few ideas, but I got them from other stories mostly.

 **Please Review:)**

 **Naruto and Hinata Forever:)**


	23. Training and the insignificant D Rank

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did Naruto training with team 7 would have been shown more and how their team dynamics were like at the start.**

 **An Uzumaki Tale**

 **Arc 5: The Path of a Ninja**

 **Chapter 23: Training and the insignificant D Rank**

* * *

The Next day Naruto walked into the training ground, yawning small tears in his eyes still half asleep. As his teammates came into view, he thought about last night. He was actually able to get a little sleep last night, but the genjutsu from the test continued to haunt him.

"Morning." Naruto yawned, standing in front of his team's judging eyes. He gazed at Hinata who nodded, acknowledging his presence, her cheeks stained red. Naruto smiled at her, causing the girl to start pressing her fingers together in her nervous habit.

"You're late!" The shout came from their sensei. Now normally Naruto would ignore it, but as he turned to offer a half-hearted apology Kurenai, crimson eyes were glaring down at him. He didn't know if it was another genjutsu, but the woman seemed to have a fire in her eyes, towering over the boy with an intimidating presence.

The boy seemed to shrink under the teacher's gaze, unlike his last sensei, it didn't look like she was going to let him off with a don't do it again. Sweat dripping off his forehead, he gulped. "I-I'm sorry."

The apology did nothing as the Jonin's overwhelming presence kept bearing down on him. His right leg twitched, ready to high tail it out of there when suddenly, it lifted. "I'll let it go this time…" Being let off the hook, Naruto changed his opinion, thinking she was just like Iruka always bark and no bite.

"However-" The presence came back stronger than before, killer intent mixed in. "If you are late again, you will be punished… understood?" The menacing smirk she gave sent chills under all her student's spines.

"Crystal" Naruto responded furiously nodding. _'I take it back, she's so much scarier than Iruka-Sensei.'_

"Ok, now that we are all here, I will explain our routine. We will meet every day at 8 am sharp." She glares at Naruto, the boy squirming under her gaze. "The exception will be Sunday, which will be your off day. We will do training for four hours and then get a mission. Depending on what I feel like we will either do another mission or go back to training until I dismiss you if we still have time in the day." Everyone nodded, accepting the response.

"Good, first we will do Taijutsu only spars followed by all out spars with Ninjutsu. Naruto-" She says turning to the boy, who gulps as her crimson eyes glare into his soul.

"You will go first since you were late. Shino will be your opponent followed by Hinata." Naruto smirked at the thought of fighting. Kurenai and Hinata backed away, leaving the combatants on the field.

Shino and Naruto made the seal of confrontation then entering their battle stances. Naruto's arms wide and legs apart while Shino had his back leg bending sitting on it slightly. Both hands were relaxed, close together with the left in front of the other.

"Get ready, you're going down!" Naruto smacked talked, Shino's eyebrow raising.

"I find that hard to believe since I'm fighting the dead last." Naruto's eye twitched. The comment was all that was needed to make the boy lose his temper.

"Do your best Naruto-Kun." Hinata whispered as her love charged.

Naruto ran straight at Shino readying a punch easily readable, as Naruto got closer and swung, Shino effortlessly side stepped the telegrammed attack. Naruto stumbled, falling to the ground at having over committed the attack.

Hinata watched on in worry while Kurenai coldly watched showing no emotion.

"You can't even hold a stance properly and you expect to beat me?" Shino pushed his glasses up, taunting his opponent. He wasn't underestimating the boy, his opinion of his teammate wasn't high, but even the biggest guy can be caught off guard if it wasn't careful.

This was proven when Naruto put his hands the ground, using them as an anchor to throw an unconventional kick. Shino dodged the kick leaving Naruto in a semi hand stand position as his legs swung by.

Planning to take advantage of the huge opening, Shino went in with a kick of his own, but what he wasn't expecting was for the boy to push off the ground again and propelling his upper body upward while also quickening his lower bodies descent. Naruto shoddily caught Shino kick with a cross block his body still in midair. Right when the force of Shino kick started hitting into Naruto both of the boy's feet touched the ground. With no proper stance Naruto was unable to block, however the sudden resistance stopped Naruto and Shino for a second. In that second Naruto pushed both arms forward releasing his cross guard redirecting his opponent's force the other direction knocking him off balance.

The opening caused Naruto to punch Shino once more. Like before, the Aburame could easily read it, leaning his head to the side to avoid it. Right when the punch neared Shino's shoulder, however, it was pulled back. Acting on instinct, Shino leaned backwards more as an upward kick skimmed his glasses, cracking them slightly.

Backing away and gaining distance, Shino observed his opponent. Having watched the boys past fights, it was obvious that his style was a mess and unpredictable. While Naruto ranked in the middle of their class in Taijutsu and Shino at the bottom, he didn't think it mattered when the boy was using such an unrefined fighting style. But he reminded himself of his clan's, motto never look down on your opponent, no matter how weak they are. The weaker the insect the greater hidden their strength is. This was proven as Shino wearily watched the boy make his next move, Naruto's style was an utter mess, but only now did Shino realise how hard it was to deal with first hand and why he was ranked higher in Taijutsu. The boy was unpredictable and while his messy attacks were easy to read, leaving an opening at first, the unique and quick response made those versed in a standard style hard to keep up.

Right when Naruto was about to make another move more cracks appeared in the boy's sunglasses clearly visible and clearly about to break. Reacting quickly Shino's hand went into his pouch while Naruto focused on the breaking glasses, eager to find out what was hidden behind them.

The glasses exploded and a blur of movement happened and the blond Jinchuuriki intensely gazed at his opponent's eyes as the last shard of glass fell away, he was shocked at what he saw.

"What the hell, that's not fair!" The future Hokage roared, face red in anger. One of the classes biggest mysteries was far from solved as instead of all the rumoured eyes that were gossiped about was another pair of sunglasses, Shino's hand resting on them setting them in place.

"It's more than fair that one most always bring spare of any essentials in case one were to break." The boy stated smugly, resting in his new glasses properly.

"Oh, that's it! I'm going to tear those glasses off and see your eyes." Naruto charged once more and what was once intended to be a spar turned into Naruto trying to tear off Shino's glasses. While Shino and Naruto lost the point of the task, Kurenai was willing to let them continue just as interested in what the Aburame hid behind those dark lenses. Also, it was good training for Shino to keep his glasses intact while Naruto aimed for them.

This continued for a few minutes and Shino began to show signs of exhaustion. It was clear the match was over.

"Enough!" Their sensei called, both boys stopping.

"Why, I almost had him!" Naruto grumbled, not at all tired. The spar was no different than a warm up for the orange wearing boy.

Kurenai looked to Shino, who was breathing heavily. He was definitely on his last legs. Sweat covered his forehead as he wheezed for air. While the Aburame weren't known for stamina, it was clear Shino needed more of it. Both were even at the start, but thanks to Naruto's endless and quick-witted assault Shino quickly became fatigued. The Aburame clan were about using movements and fighting with the least amount of effort reading their opponents moves. While the style was inferior to the Uchiha clan, it was clear that the Uzumaki's endless stamina and unpredictable movement was their worst enemy.

' _Naruto's style is a mess, but his battle instincts and stamina are amazing. If he learns an official style, he would be a force to be reckoned with. Shino on the other hand sticks to logical sparring Naruto is great training to improve his ability to read his opponent and improve his stamina.'_ Kurenai was already thinking of her students future training. While she couldn't do much for Naruto's taijutsu skills by herself, Shino and Hinata would improve leaps and bounds from continuous practice with the boy.

"Enough Naruto. Shino swap with Hinata and take a break." Shino thanked Kurenai, stumbling his way to the side. God, there was no way in hell he was going to survive if every training session with Naruto was like this.

As Shino stumbled to the side, Hinata made no moves to enter the field. "Hinata!" Hearing her sensei's call the girl turned around, surprised and unnerved, only looking her sensei in the eye for a second before looking somewhere else.

"It's your turn to spar with Naruto." The words sunk into Hinata slowly, turning to the boy she loves gulping. How could she do it, she hated fighting and hurting people. There was no way she could fight the love of her life, even in practice. Still unsure, Hinata gave a brief nod, putting one foot forward then another, slowly entering the field of battle.

Now standing in front of her beloved, her mind panicked, her pulse quickened. Thoughts of what she should do running around, her gaze wandering everywhere but the boy in front of her. "Hinata-"

At hearing her name called by the voice she loves so much, her wandering eyes found sky blue gazing at the glowing face of her sun. "Let's do our best." The encouraging words and smile made her a warmth spread in her chest. In all her spars, she was never encouraged. Not by her family, classmates, or sensei's. Yet Naruto was doing just that, emanating a brightness like that of the sun itself.

Yes, he was her sun. No matter her doubts she would always try. If it was one thing Naruto taught her, it was not to never give up. Now was her chance to shine. Getting ready and entering her clan's fighting style, she prepared for battle. _'N-Naruto-Kun, I'm going to show you what I can do'_

It wasn't long after that Kurenai signaled the match to begin. Naruto was of course the one who made the first move, running straight to Hinata. She was going to show him what she was made of, that was what she decided on, but that was easier said than done. As her beloved began to attack, her courage failed, unable to make a move, she flinched, closing her eyes prepared for the coming attack. Yet no attack came, instead, she felt something collide with her palm. Opening her eyes, she saw no Naruto, yet a groan from below told her where he was.

Looking down, she saw Naruto face planted, in her panicked state from the approaching boy she pushed her hands out by accident and the blond Jinchuuriki ran into them full force, stopping him in his tracks.

"A-Are you alright?" Was Hinata's first question, her concern for the boy was the only thing that matter at the moment in time. She didn't want to hurt him and the sudden sight of her beloved rushing towards her surprised her. There was nothing she could to prepare for the first look he gave, the determination his eyes and the movement of his muscles as he got ready to swing. Even in the face of an attack, she was too distracted by her crush to move, her keen eyes taking the chance to memorise every detail she could from being his opponent for the first time.

"I'm ok…nice shot Hinata." Naruto got up smiling like nothing was wrong. "Alright, it's my turn now." With those words Naruto threw a punch, but unlike the hostile ones he was throwing at Shino, this was slower and easy for Hinata to dodge.

"Come on Hinata, you can do better than that." At those words Hinata clumsily counter attacked, the attacks not hurting Naruto even when they hit.

Kurenai eyes twitched as her two students danced around one another, having a playful spar rather than a match. Even Shino was twitching, neither of the two wanted to hurt the other and were just smiling throughout match, akin to play fight you would see little kids doing. No serious force was put in and while both were giving effort, the match lacked the hostile intent of the last and neither Naruto or Hinata were going to gain much from it.

"That's enough." Both stopped. Naruto was still fine, but grinning from ear to ear lost in the spar. It was weird, it didn't feel like his normal fights and he was just having fun. Hinata was the same, though breathing heavily, but smiling wide just the same. After years of tension and grueling sparring matches in her clan compound it was exhilarating just sparring for fun. It was both peaceful and fun, the type of fight neither had ever experienced before.

"Hinata take a break and then Naruto will switch with Shino." She hoped Hinata would fight more seriously against Shino. By the smile both were giving, it was easy to tell that her students enjoyed their spar, but Hinata needed to fight more intense battles in order to grow. Something that seems she can't do with Naruto.

Minutes went by and like before Hinata was fidgeting in her spot, afraid. As Shino entered his fighting stance, the girl's foot twitched, her breathing growing erratic. Her eyes were wide, fear clearly in them as she faced Shino. It was a completely different saturation then when she fought Naruto. The overbearing weight of her own fear was crushing her, like she was trapped at the bottom of the ocean.

"You can do this Hinata!" Naruto cheered, with those few words the weight lifted as she came to a simple realisation.

' _Naruto-Kun's watching me.'_ After years of watching over him, she was now being the one watched. That one thought gave her courage. Her eyes changed as glared at her opponent, ready for battle.

At the start signal, everyone was caught by surprise. The one that made the first move was shy little Hinata, who charged in with a quick barrage of palm strikes that left the Aburame on the defence.

"Wait to go, Hinata!" The cheering of her beloved empowered Hinata more, as Shino thought there was an opening, went in with punch. As the Aburame's right hand came closer, Hinata didn't panic, instead she was smiling. Using her natural flexibility, Hinata was able to lift her knee in-between the small gap that was formed between the two fighters. Even as the gap shrunk, Hinata still had enough room and as her back-foot pivoted, her leg struck Shino right in the solar plexuses.

The surprise blow was completely unexpected by the high collar boy who was kicked back, the air knocked out of him. The kick itself was hard to do the gap between them small. In order to lift the knee in position you would need to twist your hips and other leg. But the closeness of him and Hinata should have been enough to block any sidekicks, the movements she need get in the position should have been impossible, but she managed it and with force behind it. That could only mean that Hinata was able to avoid him as she lifted her leg up by twisting her entire body to keep balance. An advance move, far from easy because it requires high flexibility and balance as well as quick reaction to overcome the shrinking space. By controlling one's body, it was possible to pull off moves that would be impossible because the situation you were in and this was what Hinata did.

Another thing that caught Shino by surprise was that it was well known that leg kicks were rare in the gentle fist style, the clan preferring to fight up close and personal so the range needing to ready a kick is hard to achieve. This made Hinata's move completely unexpected and super effective. Before Shino could even recover, Hinata was already on to him, forcing him to dodge and weave. Yet it was all fruitless, as with every dodge, Hinata, like with Naruto, would either use her flexibility or her balance to attack from angles he didn't expect.

A punch to her face had the girl wavering under it, her whole upper body bending like she was doing limbo, her legs moving only slightly before they moved, swinging her back up and hitting a palm strike in his arm. A round house kick had the girl hitting him with a spinning back kick right in his sore stomach. As Shino punched with his right and then left, Hinata parried them just enough to allow them to scheme her while she dodged. Using the opportunity, the Hyuga princess stepped forward with a double palm strike to his chest right over his lung and heart. Pushed back by the blow, Hinata wasn't done as she did a little skip, sending a round house kick into Shino's unprotected side as he stumbled.

' _Damn it.'_ Knowing that she wasn't going to give him any time to recover, Shino punched once more, not even bothering to get back into his stance, hoping the surprise would be enough to catch her off guard. And it was, but reacting with the swiftness of the Hyuga that was beaten into her, Hinata parried the blow and her stance changed, helping divert the force and entering a back stance. Without a proper stance, Shino couldn't stop himself moving towards Hinata, using the same hand she parried with, she tried to hit the falling Shino with palm to the face. Yet thanks to quick thinking on his part, Shino jumped back, gaining range on her as the attack skimmed his shades.

Shino quickly got into his stance while there was a lull in the fight. As much as he hated to admit it, Hinata was clearly superior to him in taijutsu despite her shy demeanour. Kurenai and Naruto couldn't believe what they were watching. Hinata was literally dancing around Shino, every move was precise and elegant. No energy was wasted as she parried and dodged within an inch of each attack. Hinata's moves weren't that of a fighter, but of a dancer giving a performance, showcasing her talents.

Right when Hinata was about to attack the replaced shades Shino was wearing cracked, breaking for the second time that day. With trained speed that only a dojutsu could see Shino's hand reached for his spares only to feel nothing. Shocked at this, it wasn't even a second after that his teammates saw one the village's rarest sights.

Shino's eyes were sharp, a perfect distance from his nose and pitch black, like barriers you could find in villages forests. It was easy to tell that the boy was handsome, even though Hinata had no interest in him, she could easily say that if the girls in their class knew, Shino would be as popular as Sasuke.

His hand still behind his back, the embarrassed Aburame shouted. "Where are my glasses?!" It wasn't long after that a clang was heard as Naruto held up a pouch. Everyone thought the same thing as they turned their attention to the boy. When did he get his hands on those?

Glaring at the thief of his spare sunglasses, Shino's eyes didn't leave Naruto's form as Hinata bowed, apologising for breaking them, the fire Naruto lit within her quickly fading.

"Kurenai-Sensei?" Shino started, his eyes not leaving the boy's form, the pool of black clearly raging. "I would like to fight Uzumaki-San first in the all-out battle." The request was sudden. Clearly the Aburame was angry and since it didn't interfere with her plans, Kurenai was more than willing to see where the boy's anger took him.

"Sure, but take a break first. The match will begin in five minutes." At that Shino waited as Naruto taunted the boy, shaking the pouch about, clearly not going to give it up easily.

* * *

Five minutes later Shino and Naruto faced off for the second time that day. "If you apologise now, I will be lenient." Shino said, Naruto ignoring every word.

"Yeah, yeah, they were just glasses man, there's no point to wearing them anyway." Naruto entered a fighting stance, ready to finish what he started last match.

"You've been warned." Black clouds came out from all over Shino's body, each one a swarm comprising of millions of insects floating menacingly around the boy to strike down the one who angered their hive.

A bead of sweat appeared on Naruto's forehead. He wouldn't admit it, but Shino was seriously scary when he was backed by his army of insects.

The swarms all converged on Naruto at once, ready to devour the boy and turn him into nutrients for the colony.

Naruto made no move as the swarm surrounded him vanishing from sight as Shino watched with a gleam in his eyes. Uzumaki-San might have surprised him in Taijutsu, but Shino wasn't taking any chances this time, he sent out the maximum number of his allies he could to compensate for Uzumaki's abnormally large chakra reserves.

" **Kage Bushin no Jutsu! (Shadow Clone Jutsu!)** An explosion of smoke cleared the black swarms away. The Aburame heir watched in interest as several people charged out of the smoke.

There running at him were seven Naruto's and by the way the remaining insects clung to each, it was obvious to the observant boy that they weren't illusions.

This was bad, as the orange wearing boys assaulted him, Shino analysed every aspect he could for a way out. Whether it was intentional or not he didn't know, but by making Shadow clones at the last minute, the resulting explosion scattered his swarm, leaving only a few clinging to Naruto and his clones, not nearly enough to drain the chakra of each. He could try running while his swarm regrouped, but Naruto would easily overwhelm and catch him with the help of his clones. It also didn't help that he wasn't sure that he would be able to drain seven Naruto's chakras with his entire swarm even if said person's chakra was split into seven. As much as the boy hated it, there was only one outcome.

As first Naruto readied a punch and swung, Shino declared. "I forfeit…" Shock from the surrender made the front Naruto trip, his clones following, landing on him and forming a dog pile on the unlucky Naruto. A puff of smoke later the seven Naruto's were reduced to one who looked pretty dirty, clearly the one who just tumbled and squashed beneath the rest.

"What! You can't just quit, we hardly started!" Naruto whined, upset that his chance to finish what they start early was interrupted.

"It's over. I would have been overwhelmed by your clones if the match continued and besides…" He paused a hand, reaching a small black cloud hovering over it dropping a pouch. "I met my objective." It wasn't a second after that Shino already had another pair of shades on.

Naruto turned, only now realising that Shino's shade pouch was gone. "Damn, you don't even need shades so what's the point? It's not even that sunny out!" He moaned. Shino pushed his shades up as he responded.

"Insects are crepuscular, meaning that they are most active during twilight. Because of this, their eyes are sensitive to the rays of light and because of working with them for centuries, my clansmen have also developed this trait, so we wear shades for protection." Looking back at Naruto who was giving him the 'what the heck look' even though he did his best to dumb it down.

"..Bright light hurts my eyes so I wear shades to protect them." This answer made much more sense to Naruto, indicated by the clear "oh" he gave.

"Ooooh! Why didn't you just say so?" Shino's eye twitched, wishing that he could have really let Naruto have it during their match if he wasn't at such a disadvantage.

Kurenai watched the two. While Naruto didn't show much, Shino's choice was clearly correct and despite his loss, he was able to achieve a secondary objective. Naruto would have overwhelmed Shino if the match continued. Knowing when to call it quits is important for a ninja and Shino clearly has that quality, though his quick response to give up did worry her slightly. Ninja didn't always have the choice to give up on a mission.

* * *

The next match was Naruto versus Hinata again. Kurenai was hoping that with Hinata having the ability to use the gentle fist and Naruto's shadows clones, the fight will turn out much better than last time.

Naruto's blue eyes gazed at Hinata, ready to fight and see just what the Hyuga princess could do. "Hope you're ready Hinata, cuz here I come!" It was long after that poof of smoke covered the area followed by several Naruto's running right at Hinata, who timidly backed away as the horde approached her.

Naruto and his clones were charging at Hinata everywhere she looked. She could only see his bright orange outfit, his spiky blond hair and his pure blue eyes that made her swoon. As the they approached, she had no idea what to do, her mind completely blank, her heart racing at the thought of all the Naruto's coming at her.

As Naruto punched, the shy Hyuga bowed backwards, dodging the blow similar to what she did with Shino. Watching as his opponent gracefully dodged, Naruto was readying for her, his clones coming in at the side. Only for to be surprised as the girl kept falling. Thinking she was going to kick him while doing a back flip he jumped away, only to hear the loud thump of something hitting the ground.

"Hinata!" The chorus of clones shouted, flocking to the girl's side. All were speaking at once asking what was wrong and the original taking the girl into his arms.

Kurenai faced palmed at the girl's reaction as one of the clones shouted. "Sensei, Hinata's bleeding!"

* * *

After the embarrassing match between Naruto and Hinata, the group waited for the girl to wake up and stop her nose bleed. The girl blushed, apologising to her sensei who knew that she had her work cut out for her in getting Naruto and Hinata to fight each other seriously.

The next fight between Hinata and Shino was more serious, but completely one sided, with Hinata unable to get past Shino's bugs and having her chakra drained despite Naruto's encouragement.

All members of team 8 stood before their sensei, her eyes surveying them. "Ok, I am going to point out what you did good and your faults, so we can start working on improving them." Her team nodded.

"Shino, while your taijutsu was ok both it and your stamina need more work. You also need to learn jutsu you can use when your bugs don't work. Besides that, it was good that you knew when to quit, but you shouldn't be so quick to give in and should always attempt to come up with another solution to any problems you face." The Aburame took everything in before responding.

"Understood sensei, but the Kikaichu consume our own chakra, making it hard for my clan to learn other jutsu since we simply don't possess the chakra capacity to use them." He informed, the contract between the Aburame clan and the Kikaichu was a sacred one, built on the trust of exchanging chakra for their loyalty. While the price left them weaker in chakra capacity compared to another ninja, their uses of insects easily made up for it.

"Doesn't matter, what you need is something to fall back on when your insects aren't an option. If jutsu won't work then we'll just have to think of something else, nothing good comes from limiting yourself." His sensei told him. While she too was specialist, she had her own talents that she could fall back on when genjutsu wasn't an option.

"Hinata, while your Taijutsu is easily a cut above the rest, you need to increase your confidence and take fighting more seriously. Also, like Shino, you need to learn jutsu to make up for when taijutsu doesn't work." Hinata was really happy she did well, only to instantly deflate at the mention of her confidence. Kurenai hoped that mentioning something good first would help the young girl, but it had the opposite effect, because like all other times, she felt that she just wasn't good enough.

Before Kurenai moved on, Hinata contemplated telling Kurenai that her clan won't approve of learning jutsu other than the gentle fist. Due to the favour of their own clan techniques, the Hyuga preferred to focus on those and had their own way of dealing with weakness in their style. But sadly, all those solutions were high ranked techniques that Hinata wasn't ready for in the eyes of her clan and father.

Despite feeling she should inform her sensei of this, Hinata still had some trust issues and wasn't confident enough to speak up as Kurenai started on Naruto.

As Kurenai looked at Naruto, her head shook in disappointment, hurting and angering Naruto despite the fact that he did the best out of the three. The way she acted reminded him of his past teachers and made him doubt whether or not she will just ignore everything he does.

"Naruto out the three, you're the worst." She hushed him as was about interrupt, continuing her lecture. "While you won the spars, you did so with only brute force and luck. Your Taijutsu's a mess, though you did well covering it up with quick thinking and stamina, it needs a lot of work. Finally, your use of Kage Bushin can be improved, instead of making loads of them and rushing, work together with them and use tactics. Rushing in without a plan won't always work." It was harsh, but she needed the boy to understand that while he did well in the real world, he wouldn't be able to get away with all the mistakes he made. Also, if he used proper tactics with his shadow clones. he would be a force to be reckoned with. Not many ninja are able to fight off a number skilled fighters. The more Naruto improves, the more his clones will as well. It takes time to train soldiers with true skill and even if one faces a lot of numbers, their skill is far below anything that a ninja would struggle with.

But if a ninja went up against Naruto, they would have to fight multiple opponents all the same level as him. _'He may just be a genin, but when he reaches Jonin…no. even Chunin, he would be a big asset to the village and more than a match for most high rank ninja._ ' The thought of facing hundreds of Chunin level ninja was enough to make any ninja quake in fear.

While Kurenai had big plans for the boy, he himself didn't realise it, only seeing her words as an insult to his efforts and good work, angering him. But like always, he hid his feelings well, even to someone like Kurenai, who was used to reading people. She was oblivious to the changes in his thinking of her.

"The next on the list is some chakra control training. It is a simple exercise and will teach you one of the most basic skills a ninja uses." Kurenai went on. While it may be early, she preferred to get the basics out the way first, after all, building something without a strong foundation is always destined to fall.

Her students all looked at her, Hinata in her own little world, and while the mention of learning a new skill did interest Naruto, he wasn't as excited after his sensei's earlier comments.

"What is the exercise Sensei?" Shino spoke up, the only one of the group that hadn't developed some sort of negative feeling for their sensei.

"Glad you asked, we're going to be climbing trees." She told them, waiting for the upcoming…

"What the hell?! How is climbing trees going to help us?!" There it was. Just like when she was genin, the mention of this exercise always got this reaction out of new genin. Naruto voiced his displeasure, expecting to learn a new skill. Hinata looked at her in slight disbelief and Shino gave no reaction, however all of them questioned how would climbing a tree help them be ninja.

"That is a good question, one I am happy to demonstrate." Walking to the nearest tree, she put one foot on it, then the other putting one foot in front of the other, her students watching in amazement and disbelief as their sensei defied physics, sticking to the tree and walking up it, unhindered by gravity.

"Wow.." Naruto replied in amazement, his eyes looking up at his sensei, his thoughts on the exercise taking a one eighty.

"By focusing a precise amount of chakra to your feet, it becomes possible to stick to a surface. This technique is widely used due its versatility. Not only that, but mastery of this will greatly increase your chakra control. This is the most basic of basics for any ninja." She lectured, carefully watching their reactions, happy to see that that they all showed signs of interest now.

"Focus your chakra to the bottom of your feet and then run up the tree to gain momentum, use kunai to mark where you get to then try and pass that mark the next time. Keep doing this until you can make it to the top." Her instructions given, the three each picked a tree pulling out a kunai.

"Just watch, I'm going to finish this no problem." Naruto boasted, running full speed ahead. His feet touching the tree taking a single step as the feeling of flat ground left him. "Aaaaah!" Not even two meters up the tree he falls, rubbing his now sore head, he glared at the tree. Hiding his embarrassment, he checked on the others.

Shino was several steps ahead of Naruto, roughly just over a meter up the tree before losing the feeling of traction. Doing a back-flip, Shino planted both feet firmly back on solid ground.

His eyebrow twitching in slight envy, Naruto turned the other way, not seeing Hinata at all. "What?" Searching around for his missing friend, she was nowhere to be seen and became more frantic by the second.

Finally having enough, he looked up at his sensei to ask where she went his jaw dropped at seeing Hinata standing on equal level with their sensei.

"Wow… That's amazing Hinata." Naruto called causing the girl's cheeks to heat up, fidgeting as she shyly glanced at her crush. She was a Hyuga. Chakra control was expected of her already having completed similar exercise before.

"I'm going to do it this time for sure." Being surpassed by the shy Hyuga only made Naruto's fire stronger, running up the tree again only to fall clumsily back to the ground. Hinata cheered for the determined boy who stole her heart.

"You can do it Naruto-Kun." She had the perfect vantage point to appreciate the boys hard work. His determined face fiercely showing his passion, eyes blazing with the desire to succeed. And she especially enjoyed the glittering sweat that made his smile radiate his efforts.

About to get lost in her habit of watching Naruto, their sensei's call brought her back to earth. "Hinata, since you can do it, keep repeating the exercise for as long as you can!"

"Yes sensei!" With that, Hinata walked down the tree, preceding to run back up, then walk down for the remainder of the session.

* * *

Her breathing was heavy, heart hammering in her chest and beads of sweat on her brow. Pale eyes turned to her teammates. One of them in the same state as her, the other breathing heavily, but still had energy to spare brought a small smile to her face.

At least half an hour had passed during which Hinata walked up and down the tree continuously until her chakra was depleted. While her reserves were larger than normal genin, the fight with Shino and his bugs already drained her, so being able to maintain it for this long in her weakened state brought a smile from her sensei.

Pale lavenders saw that Shino was also worn out and tired. While his chakra levels weren't as depleted as hers and Naruto after sparring, he was more physically taxed out of the three. She noticed 10 minutes into the session that Shino's paced slowed down significantly. While he still had chakra to spare, it was starting to become low. After another 10 minutes of pushing himself physically, Shino finally reached his limit, his chakra exhausted and he was allowed to bow out for the reminder of the session.

Cheeks heating up at gazing at blond hair and a handsome face glistening with sweat, Hinata found the hammering of her heart double, admiring her blond crush's will and determination. Even after thirty minutes of training and the sparring beforehand, Naruto was hardly tried at all, easily keeping the same pace since the start while both she and Shino reached their limits.

Her gaze went to the tree her beloved was using, having reached several meters up it. Shino was better, having a good 2-4 meters lead on Naruto, but both of Uzumaki's teammates knew that at the pace the boy was going at he would catch up and surpass the Aburame soon.

Hinata couldn't help the warmth in her heart she felt at the thought of Naruto's efforts and how far he's come in such a short time. He may have fallen the most, but he never let it get him down. When comparing all three of them by the progress they made, Naruto was easily improving the fastest, though Hinata had a talent that made her the best overall out of the three when it came to chakra control.

Standing up on shaky legs, Hinata got up once more, pushing herself to go again, the thought of Naruto giving her strength was example for her to push her limits and keep going.

However, right when she was about to run up with renewed vigour, the sound of grass rattling reached her ears. Looking to the source, her cheeks felt like they were on fire as her beloved approached. _'W-What…could he want?'_ Mind racing, trying to determine the reason boy was approaching her.

' _W-w…What if he's upset that I can do it so easily when he's s-struggling.…'_ It was an odd thought, but a justifiable one for her. She saw Naruto get angry and upset at people lots of time when they performed so much better than him, the Uchiha heir was a prime example. She gulped in fear, afraid that Naruto was going to be upset at her for performing so well.

The girl's tired legs gave way from fear, the boy following crouching down to her level. "Hey…You're good at this.. h-have any tips that can help me?" He whispered, hand in front of his mouth and a tint of red on his cheeks, embarrassed at asking the girl for help.

Now usually, he would never think of it, since the people that were always doing better than him were jerks and wouldn't help him anyway. Not only that, but Sasuke would never let him live it down if he dared to ask the Uchiha for help. But Hinata was nice, really nice, and he didn't think she would turn him away.

The girl's breath stopped, eyes wide in suspire. Her crush, her inspiration, was asking her to help him. It was something she dreamed about during their academy days so much and now it was reality. She could do this, all she had to do was tell Naruto what she did and hope it helps him. "W-well…" It was harder than it sounds, the fear of what if her advice didn't work or made things worse.

"You… need to calm down…b-before you run up." Her crush gave her a confused look that made her squirm. "B-before you start….t-take a deep breath…calm down and focus your chakra to your feet." She stuttered, hoping it would help him, but the boy only seemed to get more confused.

"I get the focusing part, that's what I've been doing, but it's not working." He moaned pouting at her, that made the girl want to squeal at how cute it was.

"J-just focusing isn't enough…y-you need to be calm as well…when you get angry, it agitates your chakra making it harder to control…but if you just take a minute to calm down…and not get angry, you should find it easier to control." She explained, fingers pressing together, nervous at his reaction.

Naruto got up, looking at the tree, blue eyes glowing in determination. Putting both hands together making a hand sign, closing his eyes he breaths deeply then out. He repeated this again and again, wiping away all thoughts of failing, how angry he has been at not getting anywhere just clearing his mind. For an odd second, Hinata appeared, her voice ringing in his head, a strange heat making its way to his cheeks.

Eyes opening, he ran, one leg forward and then another, making his way to the tree. He didn't stop, climbing up it one leg at a time. He just kept running and running until his control slipped. Swiping at the tree, doing a summersault as he landed, Naruto looked at where he reached.

Grinning from ear to ear, he looked at the new mark a big gap between it and the old ones as Naruto reached the same height as Shino in that one run. "I did! I did it Hinata!" Naruto jumped for joy, the girl smiling proudly that the boy managed to do so well, delighted that her advice worked.

Naruto smiled back, giving a thanks to her as she looked away, getting up. Turning back to her own tree she ran once more, seeing Naruto make so much progress made her so happy, feeling like she could go on forever.

Shino looked at Naruto's progress and felt his own lacking, struggling to get up with how exhausted, he was pushing himself to continue.

Kurenai watched from up high. Naruto asking for help surprised her, finding it out of character for the boy, but it was wonderful for the team's growth. Both Shino and Hinata struggled to push their limits, to keep up with the boy who was an endless ball of energy. If they kept up at this rate, all three of them will clear her expectations and complete the exercise in only a few days.

* * *

The rest of the session ended with Hinata and Shino completely exhausted. Naruto had beads of sweat on his brow, but was still ready to go. After ordering them to take a break, something both Shino and Hinata were more than happy to accept, they made their way to Hokage tower to receive their first mission.

"Hey Jii-san we're here for a mission!" Naruto shouted, entering the room, causing the old Kage to look up.

"Naruto, treat Hokage-Sama with respect!" Kurenai and Iruka both shouted at the boy, the old man laughing, not minding at all.

"Yeah, yeah, so what's our mission? Are we going to be will be fighting bandits, rescuing a princess or, or-" Naruto blue eyes sparkled at the thought of his first awesome ninja mission. Hinata smiled at the sight of Naruto's excitement, the feeling contagious as she too felt the same. Even the silent Aburame was looking at the Kage expectantly.

"Well…" The Hokage trailed off pulling out a scroll with a D on it. "Let's see, this would be good. A deliver service needs help moving building supplies and furniture to a facility outside the village." Giving them a grandfatherly smile as Naruto's excitement faded a long frown forming on his face.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaat!" The shout of disappointment echoed in the room. "Delivery service? What about rescuing of a princess, fighting off kill bandits… why delivery services?" He ranted, not understanding why the old man was joking with him.

"Naruto…" Both of the sensei's in the room sighed. Kurenai then started explaining to the blond that this was indeed their mission.

"Naruto, you only just made genin. You need to earn experience and start with D rank missions first. Once you're ready, we can then start going on higher rank missions, but not a moment sooner." His sensei scolded, the boy's frown getting longer.

"But I am reeeeady!" He drawled out, clearly not happy. "This doesn't count as a mission. It's a chore, why can't the delivery men do it themselves!" He whined like a child, this time it was Iruka who answered.

"Naruto…" The sensei called waiting for his former student to look his way before continuing. "You only just graduated and aren't ready for the dangers of a C rank. Whether you like it or not, it has to be done. Both your team and the village will get paid upon completion." Iruka-Sensei finished, though as he said the words he remembered his own genin days and how irritating D ranks really were rules were the rules and he himself didn't think Naruto was ready for just how dangerous a ninja's life could be.

Pouting, Naruto didn't respond, all enthusiasm from earlier gone. Even Shino and Hinata's earlier enthusiasm was more or less gone, not expecting to receive such a bizarre first mission.

Kurenai accepted the scroll taking a quick look at it. "Ok, looks like all materials we've been shipped have been transferred to a facility in the village so they can all be transferred together. We'll make our way there and meet up with the delivery service."

With those words, team 8 left the office to begin their first missions, much to a begrudged Naruto who was going on that they should be getting a cool mission.

* * *

Team 8 was walking through the village streets to the pick-up point. As Shino and Hinata walked, they could feel the stare of other villagers on them. Hinata shivered in disgust at the feeling, as if a bucket of cold water was being thrown on her.

No matter how much she tried, she couldn't pinpoint the location. Looking to their sensei, she saw that Kurenai clearly wasn't bothered by it. For a second she debated whether to tell her sensei or not thinking that surely, she would be able to feel such a strong gaze.

After minutes of walking Hinata finally looked around for the source, only to see every villager she crossed eyes with glaring at her. No. It wasn't at her, but something past her. Once her eyes landed on the source, she could feel the hatred and disgust behind the gaze. Turning once more Hinata searched for what the gaze was meant for, but she already a clear idea of who.

And she was right. Tracing the gazes of all the villagers she passed, it was obvious the heated glares where for her Naruto-Kun. It wasn't the first time she saw them glare at the boy who was practically an angel, but somehow the atmosphere around them was filled with a suffocating pressure of grief, anger and fear. It was different from seeing it from afar it was as if the stares were for her and not her loveable teammate, the emotions behind them could clearly be felt in the air. Yet even with all this animosity pointed towards him, Naruto kept smiling, walking down the street as if nothing was wrong.

This confused Hinata, impressing the girl further with how her crush could just ignore such a malicious aura directed at him. The girl's thoughts were far from true. Despite how easy-going Naruto was on the outside, it wasn't that he ignored the glares of discontent, but rather he was just used to it, hoping his teammates wouldn't notice what his everyday life was really like.

It didn't take long for them to reach their destination. Groups of workers were loading the goods onto carts readying to depart. "Here we are." Kurenai-Sensei called. The number of workers let her team know this was the place, she still felt the need to clarify making a point to check the scroll one more time hoping that her students should pick up that they should always do check the mission details.

Team 8 entered through the gate way together, all but one who stayed behind. His body frozen in place, eyes staring at the building in front. His blue eyes dulled and darkened, a cold sweat running down his neck. His vision seemed to grey out as he took the building details in.

The building was very old, built during the founding of the village no doubt, even if they had renovated the place the wear and tear of the build still showed its real age. The building was shaped in a way that made clear several extensions were added by the difference in colour some of them only a few years old. It was at least two stories attached to the main building was a square shaped, one that stretched out in length then the original building, clearly a hall of some kind. The facility looked pretty well off despite its age. There was an iron gate around the place no more than two meters off the ground, in-between the gate entrance was a stone path leading to the build a grassy court yard on both sides. But the boy knew that there was something the building was hiding. Just looking at the front and the name of the building told him something was off, a nagging fear rising up out of nowhere.

Next to the triangle roofed entrance of the building was a sign with letters that read **"Konohagakure Orphanage"** Naruto's eyes never moved away from the building entrance, keeping both it and the sign in his vision of view as he stood unmoving at the gate.

* * *

 **Authors Note's:**

Sorry for the long wait, June is always a busy month for me and the weather's just been so hot that it it's just hard to focus on writing. Luckily the last few weeks of the month have been much better allowing me to get this done unimpeded.

This chapter was going to be longer, but I hate putting up chapters with 10,000+ words since they take ages to read through and the proof reading is just horrible so I am splitting it up in two chapters.

I hope you like the training part, I figured I'll show case some fighting and how Naruto's unorthodox fighting methods has some strength and weakness. I also thought Kurenai would start them on tree climbing quicker then Kakashi since she isn't as focused on team work, but also knows Naruto really needs chakra control lessons.

As for the cliff hanger, I'm sure most of you can guess what's happening, but don't worry nothing too saddening will happen yet.

 **Review Please:)**

 **Naruto and Hinata Forever:)**


	24. The Orphanage in the Outskirts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did I would have shown a episode about them doing D ranks and training early on showing how their bonds were developing**

 **An Uzumaki Tale**

 **Arc 5: The Path of a Ninja**

 **Chapter 24: The Orphanage in the outskirts**

* * *

Hinata was walking behind Shino and Kurenai, turning to glance at her beloved shaking as he wasn't there. Panicking slightly, she quickly combs for her beloved's whereabouts only to see him standing in front of the entrance.

A normal person wouldn't notice, but she did. The slightest change in his demeanour didn't escape her eyes when it came to him. When she looked back, almost immediately she noticed the slight pale of his skin, the bead of sweat on his brow, but the most telling sign that something was wrong was the way his sparkling blue seemed to freeze over gazing intently past her. Despite the fact that he was more or less looking right at her and the rest of their team Naruto clearly didn't notice them as if they were striped from his field of vision.

Struggling at what to do with the sudden change of her beloved, Hinata looked towards the rest of her team seeing that they had yet to notice both her and Naruto lagging behind. But more importantly, her eyes caught sight of something that drew her attention far away from her teammate and sensei. The sign declaring the name of the building was all she needed to deduce the reason for her beloved's distress.

' **Konohagakure Orphanage'** At the thought Hinata's hands came up to hide a gasp. It was no wonder her beloved was panicked, an orphaned himself, unloved by neither parent, forced to fend for himself from an early age. It wouldn't surprise her if her beloved spent time in this very building himself long before they met.

Turning back to the still frozen boy she had no idea what to do. "N-Naruto-Kun…" She called above a whisper just enough to rouse him, but not enough for their teammates to hear.

* * *

Naruto's vision was in grey staring at the building, his mind going blank as he panicked. "N-Naruto-Kun…" The words brought a reaction out of the boy, slowly the colour of his world returned. His sensei, Shino and Hinata faded back into his view.

His blue eyes were drawn to Hinata's pale ones that were looking right him. The minute the girl blushed, looking away fidgeting, debating her next move.

The fact the girl was looking at him was all he needed to know that she was the one who called him. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he put back on his normal smile, a hand stroking the nape of his neck as he replied. "Sorry…" He called with his normal enthusiasm catching up with his female teammate.

Hinata smiled as she started walking and Naruto instep with her, but then frowned as she looked at him once more. He took one step forward inching ever so closer to her until they were only a few inches apart, but unfortunately that wasn't what she was noticing and a good thing as well because she would have panicked at the thought of being in arm's length of her beloved. No, what she noticed was the stiffness in his walk how with every step it seemed to increase the slight tilt of him looking downwards instead of looking only ever forward.

As Naruto took each step, his heart kept pounding the chill in his spine growing ever colder. He focused on walking putting one foot in front of the other, forcing his body to keep doing what it didn't want too entering the place that unnerved him so much.

* * *

"Excuse me!" Kurenai called to the lead worker. Returning a smile, the foreman walked over greeting the new genin and their sensei.

"Greetings. Are you the ninja we requested to help?" He asked, inspecting the children one at a time. Now normally a group of children would make a person scoff and ask where the strong ninja they requested were. But he wasn't a stranger to the village having made use of the cheap labour genin provided once before giving him first-hand knowledge not to underestimate them just because of their height. Yep, just because they didn't look it, he was willing to admit that this group of children could easily make short work of him and his men if they so wanted to.

"Yes, we're the team sent to assist you. What would you like us to help with?" Kurenai greeted shaking the man's hand.

"Not much, just need help loading everything onto the carts and then traveling to the outskirts of the village to unload it at another orphanage." The foreman informed, titling his head to his working men loading various furniture onto the carts. "Just pick an item and start helping my men load them. Easy."

Kurenai nodded sending her team over to help the workers. Hinata and Shino took the lighter and smaller items while Naruto, challenging himself, approached two struggling workers who were trying to load a large piece of furniture.

Looking at the large settee, the men were struggling with Naruto could easily tell this wasn't a two-man job. Smiling proudly his hands formed a cross shape a poof of smoke enveloping the spot surprising the workers.

As the men coughed out the smoke the feeling of the weight from the settee lessening drew their attention the smoke clearing spotting two others joining to help them. "Thanks" The worker replied, Naruto smiling at him through the clearing smoke.

Turning to the other side to thank the other cohort. "AAAAAH!" Shocked at seeing the same smiling boy on the other side too quickly looking back and forth to make sure he wasn't mistaken.

With one final push from the clone the settee lifted into the air and onto the cart the Naruto's smiling proudly.

"That's new~" The foreman whistled as the one boy became five splitting up and helping all the men.

"Yeah, Naruto's the only one that could do something like that so easily." Kurenai commented a bit of sweat dropping down her brow as the boy defied logic using a Jonin rank Jutsu for such menial task.

"Naruto huh, a skill like that is amazing. I'll have to request him again. With the extra hands we'll be finished in not even the third of the time." The foreman responded, the thought of getting a workforce of 5 for the price of one was a god send to any boss out there. Yep him and this Naruto boy were going to work together a lot in the future.

* * *

An old elderly woman with a wrinkly face, sharp eyes with crow's feet checked over the workers progress until a glimpse of orange and yellow caught her eye. **"What are you doing back here!?"** She screams, scaring a Naruto clone, Kurenai and the foreman.

Stomping across the ground ready to force the damn fox boy off her property, she was stopped as imposing crimson eyes held her in place. "Is there a problem?" Kurenai glared at the old hag, already having an idea of what the problem was.

"What is _he_ doing here?" She pointed to one of the many Naruto's, it was the foreman who responded.

"I hired an extra hand and the boy is doing wonders for our work load. At this rate, in ten minutes we'll be ready to set out." The foreman had no idea why she seemed so angry, but the old hag was already cranky when they arrived earlier and he just didn't care what the old moody pants thought.

Sending a glare to the Naruto clone whose blue eyes were looking at her right her, causing the lone clone to shiver.

"Just keep an eye on that brat and make sure he stays away from the children!" She snapped. Oh how much she would love to throw the boy out and demanded the workers never do business with him again. Sadly though, the reaction of the foreman told her that he was completely unaware of just what that thing really was. And while no one really cared about the law that was never really enforced, she wasn't going to take a chance when the imposing kunoichi was clearing going to defend the demon.

Leaving with a scowl, Kurenai apologised to the foreman, doing damage control to ensure this doesn't affect his opinion of Naruto.

However, to the side, pale eyes were watching the lady's response with worry drawn by the shouting earlier. She turned to see a dejected Naruto walking away, not understanding how someone can be so cruel for no good reason to her hero.

She was thankful that none of the workers were mistreating him as well, even more so when everyone was so engrossed in their own thing they didn't notice the caretakers shout.

Many workers were praising the Naruto clones that were still working brought a smile to the girl's lips. Shino was defending a column of marching ants from the workers terrible feet, but even with all this light moments going on the depressing back of the single Naruto that heard the lady's cruel words drew her attention, distracting her as she went back to work.

* * *

Just like the foreman predicated, they were all packed up and ready to leave in ten minutes. Naruto's clones gathered around as the original dispelled them all.

As smoke covered the area the blond Jinchuuriki's head hurt, feeling of both happiness and accomplishment mixed with a feeling of sadness and rejection. The contradicting feelings made the boy's head throb, putting a hand on it to try and relieve the pain. When the pain finally subsided, he got in position to leave with his sensei, making them practice escort formation. But as he ignored the sudden pain he failed to notice that he had memories that weren't there before that gave him a great feeling of sadness.

* * *

After about an hour of traveling through the village and to the outskirts the group arrived to their destination. A large two-story house made of wood with a blue roof up high on the front entrance was a white circular sign with a symbol on it were squares that crossed together.

All the carts stopped and the workers began un-packing as the foremen and team 8 went to greet the caretaker.

"Yo!" A Konoha shinobi greeted. He had dark brown hair and eyes, a bulbous nose with a big brown birthmark that covered most of it. His forehead protector had pins stuck it that had the same square and cross shape symbol as the building behind him. Besides that, he wore the standard Konoha Chunin vest showing his rank. "Welcome to the Yakushi Orphanage." He greeted shaking the foreman's hand.

He turned to Kurenai and team. "And who might you be?" He asked with friendly smile and lifting of his brow.

"Were team 8. We were hired to help the workers with loading and unloading materials." Kurenai smiled back, shaking the Konoha's shinobi's hand.

"Ahh D ranks, so glad they don't bother me anymore. I'm Urushi Yakushi a Chunin and a caretaker of the orphanage in my spare time." He turned to the genin instantly recognising the Hyuga and Aburame clan member though the blond boy escaped. At first, he played with the idea of Inuzuka since those three clans work so well together, but he's never heard of a blond Inuzuka and the lacking of Ninken through that idea out the window.

"Kurenai Yuhi and this is my team Naruto, Hinata and Shino." She presented her students.

"Ah Kurenai, a wonderful name for such a pretty woman." Urushi complemented.

"Why thank you." She responded politely. She was used to men flirting with her as long as they didn't cross that line otherwise she would use them for Genjutsu experiments.

"Well, just start helping the workers and then you're free to do whatever. An easy but boring D rank." He told them. With that, the genin scattered.

* * *

Hinata was helping Urushi bring in some of the smaller item's. "U-Urushi-San… where do you want this?" She asked the shinobi, pointing over to the table to the side.

"Over there is fine and don't worry about formalities, they're too stuffy for me Hinata-Chan." He told her, causing the girl to blush in embarrassment.

"S-Sorry…" She replied, putting the item down. U-Urushi watched as the girl shyly put the item down being quite as possible. A laugh making its way out causing the girl to turn upset that a stranger was laughing at her.

"Sorry…" He waved at her apological. "It's just with how quiet and shy you are reminds me of my little brother." This caught the girl's interest, calming her down as the 21-year-old man started reminiscing about the past.

"He was all shy and quite like you preferring to stay quiet unless it was important. Though he was also the most responsible and smartest one of all of us." His dark eyes glanced at a photo of woman and group of children crowed around her.

"W-What happened to him?" Hinata was interested. The gaze he shot at the photo was one of worry and sadness.

"Ah well during the war this place acted as a medical centre for soldiers. Our Okaa-san and head nun was an ex-medic nin she picked up children and soldiers from battlefields treated them and brought them here to recuperate or find their family. If they didn't have a family the orphanage took them in and raised the child both me and my brother were like that." He gazed once more at the photo, his eyes looking at the women that raised him with longing.

"Because of that, we all learned first aid and even a bit of medical ninjutsu, but my brother was a genius, always the one that helped Okaa-san the hardest and was gifted when it came to healing." Now his eyes looked to the young boy who had silver hair, glasses and a helmet on.

"So talented in fact he was offered to become a ninja. You see, our funding came straight from the village, so in times of war they of course shifted it to more important priorities. One day one of the village's higher ups came asking for mother or any talented children wanted to come and work under him." He sighed, not enjoying reliving the day his family and home lost two of its most important members.

"At first Okaa-san, refused not wanted any of us to go to battle, but she couldn't stop him from asking us, my brother volunteered himself to the man to receive funding and then Okaa-san followed in order to get him back. Since then, neither have returned." He ended his sad tale picking up the picture.

"I-I'm sorry…" Hinata apologizes for bringing up a past he would rather forget.

"Don't be. It's nice talking about it and I know that they're still out there waiting to come home. It's why I became a ninja." He showed her the photo pointing to the boy with glasses and a helmet on.

"See that little shy boy, that's my bro. We found him on the battlefield with amnesia. He forgot his name and it looked like he forgot how to speak at first. Since he forgot everything we gave him that helmet to protect his head and our Okaa-san just had to name him after it."

Hinata looked at the picture seeing a boy that obviously a younger version of Urushi and another boy three or two years younger than him with silver hair and what she recognised as a kabuto helmet. "That's my brother, Kabuto Yakushi." Smiling at the name as the young boy in the photo shyly looked at the camera.

"Like you, he was quiet, but was the kindest and most helpful one out of all of us and once he started learning medicine he grew so confidante and did everything he could to save a person's life. I'm sure you're going to become a great ninja like him." Her cheeks heating up, Hinata looked away. Ahe really hoped she would become a great ninja as well.

Suddenly a few shouts were heard. Looking outside the nearest window they saw Naruto and his clones chasing the children, his work done.

"That boy sure is a lively one. The children seem to love him." He smiled turning to Hinata who was also smiling, until a frown marred her pretty lips.

"Y-You…don't mind him playing with them?" She asked with worry. Urushi's brow raised looking at the boy once more who caught one of the children and began tickling the little monster.

"Of course not! Why would I be against it? Both him and the children seem to be enjoying themselves." Hinata released a breath she didn't know she was holding in, Urushi sending her an inquiring look.

"Oh…well…" Pressing her fingers together in nervous habit the man not clearly going to let his question on unanswered. "I-It's just the caretaker… at the village was really against him playing with the children." The sentence sparked a flare of anger in the girl, something Urushi could clearly see in her eyes.

"Ah, don't worry that cranky old bat is just afraid the children will learn what fun is." Urushi told her, but it did nothing for her concerns.

Leaving the man alone, Hinata walked away as she did Urushi focused on Naruto. As much as he wanted to play it off as the old bat being in one of her moods, his shinobi instincts told him something was up.

The boy didn't seem to be too much of a trouble maker. The children were naturally drawn to him and he loved playing with them just as much as they did him. The only unusual thing was his appearance bright orange clothes and whisk…

That was it, the dots connected as he looked at the boy. "So that's him huh. I heard about him, but never saw him. It's no wonder the old bat was so angry. Poor boy. I wonder what the old bat did to him when he stayed in that house." It was years ago, but Urushi remembered it well several caretakers being fired and the villager's main orphanage received a huge cut, several children transferred into his care to make up for the cuts received.

"Well, it doesn't matter now, but what I heard from the children that transferred here years ago, the boy would have been much better off here." Urushi frowned, remembering the rumours that spread among the children after an incident of misconduct 9 years ago. Their orphanage was on the outskirts all caretakers and nuns were people that came outside the village or children that once lived there and all of them knew better to discriminate the boy for his burden or wouldn't have been aware of it. He didn't know the full story, but was sure that Naruto didn't have it easy as a child.

* * *

After a few minutes of working with his shadow clones, it didn't take long for Naruto to unload all the cargo. As he did this the children, naturally curious about the army of blond boys, approached the boy and his clones to play as he worked.

Feeling a tug on his shirt, Naruto was already well aware of who it was, turned to face a child of around six years with light brown eyes, a smile made its way to his lips.

It was so odd after years of children being told to stay away from him and here there were children of various ages that just couldn't stop bothering him to play with them. His blue eyes stared down at the child clinging to him, his heart felt lighter, a feeling of what he could only assume was joy. He remembered it well as a child when he struggled to get away and play with the younger children ones who weren't old enough to understand, not taking their parents warning's to stay away seriously. Thanks to that, Naruto actually got to play with children no matter how brief it was, but no matter how much fun he had, it always came to an end way to soon, parents noticing him dragging their children away repeating their warnings once more. Sometimes he was lucky the children ignored them and played with him again, but eventually they too took the adults words to heart, losing playmates one at a time until none were left.

The recollection of his past playmates hurt so much his chest began to tighten, yet he still smiled brightly, patting the child that tugged at him for maybe the tenth time since arriving. "I'll be done in a minute ok." He said in a whisper, his voice hiding a sad undertone that even master ninja would miss.

The child frowned, letting go and stepping to one side and waited. Naruto hated saying no, especially to such a cute child, but fear gripped his heart. He experienced the pain of losing friends too many times to count and while he still desired playmates, he long lost the ability to go up and invite them, or in this case accept their invitation to play. It hurt saying no, but fear stuck to him, but the worst was the guilt, the old hag's warning to Kurenai to keeping him away from the children deep in his mind. It was a common occurrence for the adults to punish children that played with him too much and while Urushi seemed ok, he didn't want to risk putting the children in hot water with the one that looks after them.

So, despite how much he wanted to join in, he refused, but of course he wasn't going to break his word, he'll find the children later and play with them just before they left. Turning with a slight sorrowful gaze at the child he was going pretend to keep working when he heard someone "I'm going to get yeah." The voice sounded so familiar yet odd and why shouldn't it be turning to source, he finds his own clone playing with some of the children. But it wasn't just one, mouth wide open, but all of them each with smiles and having fun.

The sight of his clones having fun made him jealous. Here he was keeping his feelings in, holding himself back yet his clones were goofing off. Though he was still new to the Jutsu to be aware of it while his clones possessed his personality and memories their sense of restraint was much less thanks to the direct fusing of Naruto's feelings both shown and hidden into their psyche. Causing them to act on what their creator wouldn't do, being more impulsive then original Naruto.

Seeing his clones having fun, he walked to the child that was bugging him not long-ago. Naruto joined the group of playing children and clones, smiling brightly at the child who returned it in kind.

* * *

As one of the many clones played an odd noise made its way to his ears, ignoring it the first time only for it to persist the clone temporally left the group of playing children heading inside to the source.

* * *

Leaving Urushi alone after finishing her work load, Hinata was stumped at what to do. Should she do one of her many hobbies, watching the smiling Naruto and his clones play with the children or would he consider her a freak if he were to notice her.

"Wah waah!" The cry came from down the hall, one she was all too familiar with from her younger days with her Imouto. Racing to the room on impulse, only to hear a new voice as she entered the doorway.

"There, there don't…cry." The voice pleaded, yet the crying didn't cease. There hanging around a baby's cradle was Naruto his hands hovering around the baby inside, trying to decide what to do to stop the baby's cries.

* * *

The clone arrived at the source of the sound, quickly realising what it was, but was unable to just leave it alone, he ventured forth. With a crying baby in front, it hurt seeing it crying her little eyes out yet he had no idea what to do his. His hands flinched to pick up yet stopping midway opting to hover around the baby instead. Was it alright to pick her up, would that make it better or worse. _'What do I do?'_

Blabbering out words the first words, he could think of hopping that would be enough to calm the child down, but no change the baby girl continuing to cry.

While he had experience playing with children before, babies were another matter altogether. After all, what sane parent would let their new born baby be anywhere near the Kyuubi's container. Panicking more and more, he did not notice the approaching girl until her arms bumped into his as she gently took the baby girl into them.

Ocean blues watched in fascination as a blue haired maiden gently bobbed the girl up and down. The cries quickly ceased into a whimper, stopping altogether. The scene was so natural to the boy. It was if the girl was really the child's Kaa-san despite the fact he knew it was impossible. The maiden watched with tender eyes, a soothing voice whispering words of reassurance lulling the baby into a sweet dream.

With the cries of the baby calmed stretching both arms out she gently placed the girl back into her crib the carefulness she displayed was as if the baby was most precious thing in the world, her action radiating love and affection.

Done with taking care of the baby, as if exiting a trance Hinata looked at Naruto her face heating up, heart ready to leap from her chest as red tinted her pale skin. The boy himself was unmoving in a trance of his own only broken when the maiden's lavender moons meet his oceanic blues.

"Woooow" Was all the boy uttered the astonishment and wonder in his eyes, making the girl heat up even more breaking out in a cold sweat as the fight or flight instinct took route. "That was amazing, you calmed her down so easily!" The boy shouted, forgetting the baby's presence.

"Naruto-Kun…" She replied harshly, temporarily losing the feelings he invoked in her, only for them to return anew with a rush of embarrassment that made her feel faint. "P-Please…keep it down…" She whispered, eyes looking to the now sleeping baby girl.

"Oh…Got ya." Realising his mistake, Naruto quickly shut up, which only last two seconds, but he at least made sure to keep it down. "You're really good with kids." With a heart stopping smile, nervously, Hinata returned with her habit of pressing both fingers together.

"W-Well…I…emm…looked after…my Imouto when she was a child." A fond smile made its way to her lips thinking of what were some of the best times of her life after her Okaa-san passed away.

"You have a sister?" The question was laced in surprise and curiosity, eager to learn more about his new teammate.

Surprised by his question and sudden interest into her life her gaze, looking into his only to look back down with a nod of confirmation.

"Cool, what's it like?" The boy's question held excitement as an only child, he thought time and time again what it would be like to have someone like sibling to be looked after or look after them.

At first, she didn't know what to say, but her crush's excited and hopeful expression made her feel obliged to answer. But the first thoughts to come to mind were not the happy memories of her child as her Imouto and her played and slept together. Instead it was the cold and hateful sister that couldn't stand being in the same room as her Nee-san, the cold glare of hatred and detest she receives only a daily basis from her own blood. "W-Well it's great…"

Faced with the mix emotions of memories she didn't know what to say, but she knew that as someone who neither had family Naruto would be sensitive to the topic. On one hand, she could tell him the truth that the Imouto she loves so much hates her. It could make him angry that she's speaking bad about something he hopes, but will never have. Not wanting to upset Naruto, nor bring the chance of breaking down in front of him from reliving old memories it was easy to tell him that it was good.

Despite the lack of enthusiasm Naruto didn't notice Hinata's partial lie, wanting to know more about what it was like to have sibling something his friends could never tell him since like him they were also an only child. Despite this, there was a lingering feeling in the back of his mind, but he ignored it, never doubting Hinata's words. "Cool, what's she like is, she like you, you know kind and quiet?

The unintentional compliment made her happy, but made the next question so much harder. Her Imouto was cold and ruthless filled with hate that every time they spoke it was like an arrow to her heart. So, she thought of happier times when that wasn't the case. "Well s-she's… very hyper. Always running around, unable to stay in one place for long. She's also very kind whenever she got the chance she would always help me, but she was also needy, always clinging to me when she got the chance asking me to spoil her." The sight of a smile wiped away any of Naruto's doubts the happiness of those times being convoyed to him as the girl lavender moons sparkled in joy. The delight Hinata felt wiped way the saddens reminding her that even though out everything that happens, Hanabi would always be her one and only little sister.

"She sounds great I can't wait to meet her, I really wish…" Naruto's words faded out, yet Hinata could clearly tell where he was going as sadness dulled his perfect blue eyes. 'I had a sibling/family.' Hinata knew those were the words he was going to say. Her heart hurt so much while her family was far from perfect compared to never knowing love or having anyone. The loneliness she felt was unbearable yet what her beloved went through was far worse.

Without a single command, her hand grasped Naruto's jacket, taking his attention away from his sad thoughts as his eyes landed on the maiden with midnight blue hair. Both stared at each other not dazed. Despite it being just a hand, Naruto felt like he was being enveloped in a blanket of emotions that were so foreign, yet brought him so much peace. What would happen if he grasped her hand back? What would it feel like? Would it be warm and soft? So many random thoughts went through his head yet they all had one similarity: they were all about her.

Realising what she done after who knows how many minutes they just stood there, Hinata let go, her face alit a rose red that traveled all throughout her body, her heart pounding as she let go. Yet she yearned for more, even if was slight the warmth of her beloved she felt through his clothes sent shocking pleasure through. She was trying to comfort him and convey her feeling of concerns, yet what she felt made it the opposite just from a simple touch of his clothing Hinata was drawing strength and comfort that only Naruto could give her.

"S-Sorry." Hinata stuttered, turning to leave Naruto alone. Unbeknownst to her, Naruto's hand twitched to grasp hers, yet it was to slow as she turned away from his view she now held her hand to her heart trying to calm the exhilaration that only her beloved could bring to her.

As Hinata left him there, Naruto stood in a daze, his hand gripping his jacket. _'What is this?'_ He asked, feeling the tingling in his stomach that slowly traveled to the rest of his body fading yet still lingering. His blue orbs locked at the place Hinata was, he never knew it, but the faint tint of a blush was there for others to see.

Unknown to both Naruto and Hinata, their little exchange was seen as two muffled squeals sounded in the room adjacent to where Naruto and Hinata were.

* * *

"Nee-chan…" Hearing a little feminine voice call her that, a flash of her Imouto was seen as she turned to a child seeing two little girls around the same age as her sister, cute little blushes adorned on each of their cheeks.

"Yes sweetie?" Hinata smiled her hand gliding over the head of the girl that called her brought a smile to the girl's face as Hinata natural motherly side bathed the two.

"Come and play with us…" The first girl called out, as Hinata softly stroked her brown locks.

"Pleaseeee" The second girl whined, her long black flowing about.

"Alright." Hinata smiled. It's been years since she played with her own Imouto and was actually looking forward to playing with the children.

"Yeah!" Both squealed each taking one of Hinata's hands, leading her outside.

* * *

As the two girls dragged Hinata out, she had no idea what they were really planning. Looking around, she saw all the other children playing with Naruto's clones bring a blush to her face. _'S-So many Naruto-Kuns…'_

Noticing the signs of a blush both girls smiled as the lead the girl forward.

Looking ahead Hinata saw Naruto playing with a group of children, but unlike the one she spoke to earlier, this one made her heart dance widely at the mere sight of her prince a hundred times as powerful than it was moments ago. Unknown to her the Naruto she spoke with before was a clone making the feeling the sight of the blond boy invoked a bit more manageable, but for some reason Hinata just knew the one she was approaching the real deal making her blush burst forth.

' _Oh no, w-we're going over there…w-where Naruto-Kun is.'_ A small part of her felt like running from her beloved, the overwhelming joy she was feeling just too much, but it would be rude to the two girls she promised to play with.

Seeing the midnight haired beauty, the original Naruto smiles brightly, he was a bit taken back by how natural Hinata looked with the kids. The way she seemed to just radiant kindness and comfort.

Her feet marching to the hammering of her heart Hinata continued putting one foot in front of the other, willing herself to keep walking despite the fact her legs felt like jelly, about to cave under her weight.

Just a few feet away Hinata felt the arms the girls were holding tug and then swing as her hands were freed. Next thing she felt was the force of a push on her back followed by the loss of her balance, but instead of the hard ground she was expecting she felt softness, as if her fall was stopped by a wall of pillows.

Her eyes closed from the sudden fall, Hinata's head leaned into the pillow, feeling unbelievably warm and happy. Breathing deep, she smelled the scent of earth, leaves and…. ramen! As the last scent invaded her nostrils, she knew just what, or rather who, she was hugging and leaning as if he was giant teddy bear.

"Hinata!" Before he even finished, Naruto's arms caught the girl, saving her from her fall, the reaction uncannily quick for the boy who was usually so clumsy. Looking down at the girl, Naruto's face heats up, feeling the presence of the girl arms. Lightness of feather, softness of her clothes to his touch and the natural warm of her body that seeped through them.

Right when he was about to help her to her feet, the feeling of warmth double as what looked like smoke came from her ears. This was quickly followed by an increase to her weight as the girl went limp into his arms though to the boy, she still weighed no less than a feather.

"Hinata? Hinata!" Naruto called out frantically as the girl laid unmoving in his arms.

Both girls giggled as the blond boy whisked the girl off like a princess, the reaction far more than they expected, but still enjoyable to the two budding girls who found the teen's romance interesting.

* * *

Hinata felt almost weightless in the arms of her beloved sharing her bed, until it went all black and the realisation of it being all dream brought disappointment to the young girl.

Feeling the warmth of something, she clings to many thoughts of what it was going through her head. Her Imouto was far past the stage to sneaking into her room. Could be a pillow or blanket that she pulled to her during her dreams about her beloved yet it seemed strangely peaceful. Arms winding tightly around it, pulling herself closer urging sleep to take her once more to dreams of her beloved.

As her arms felt the warm as they roamed around her pillow, it was easy to imagine it to be Naruto. Her head nuzzled into the pillows sniffing the scent of earth leaves followed by ramen. A wonderful scent that brought her so much peace reminding her of her beloved. It was at this point what happened all came rushing back to the poor girl.

* * *

 **Minutes later**

* * *

Their job done, the gang went back to the village, with the fainted Hinata being carried on Naruto's back. For a ninja, it wouldn't take them long to reach the village even going at a slow pace. After taking Hinata to Kurenai, she explained that there was nothing to worry about and told him that they were leaving in a bit and for him to carry Hinata until she wakes.

Once he dispelled his clone a rush of joy entered Naruto feeling him with happiness, yet at the same time another feeling that made his heart race several images of Hinata flooding his mind as he put the girl on his back.

Now on the road back it wasn't until minutes later that Hinata finally stirred. Her hands roamed Naruto, feeling around his chest before they proceeded to hug him. Blushing like Hinata as a girl hugged him for the first time in his life. How the next part was both heaven and hell for the boy as he came to a sudden halt as the girl on his back pulled herself closer to him.

Turning redder than ever, matching even Hinata's full body blush as he felt the squishiness of the Hinata's breasts on his back. Now since carrying her it wasn't the first time his had those types of thoughts, but after a quick self-reprimanded he quickly stopped his mind from thinking about Hinata in that way. But unlike before where he was holding her loosely, Hinata was now hugging herself into him with both arms and legs pushing herself into him that he could clearly feel the size of her assets that have always been hidden behind the girl's jacket that now encompassed almost all of his upper back. But as if fate was teasing him Hinata didn't stop there next, she nuzzled herself in the creak of Naruto's neck tickling the young boy. He didn't know whether or not to be thank full for the high collar of his jacket that stopped him from properly feeling the ghost of her breath and skin.

"Naruto-Kun." She moaned into him followed by a deep breath, leaving the poor boy with smoke coming out his ears as his consciousness felt like it was fading away.

It was the next second later that left the boy with the conflicting feelings of relief and disappointment as the girl jumped of his back in surprise. "N-Naruto-Kun."

Almost losing his balance due to his own light headiness, Naruto quickly shook his head, banishing any impure thoughts of his teammate.

"H-Hinata you're up…" Naruto stuttered, looking the other way, unable to the meet the young girl's lavender moons.

"Y-yeah…w-what happened?" She asked, though she was already sure of what happened.

"Oh, you fainted, but it was getting late, so Kurenai ordered us to leave a-and I carried you back…" His voice fading into a dull whisper as thoughts of what just occurred came back.

Her own face red, her lavender eyes locked on the ground, she urged herself to look at Naruto despite the embarrassment she was feeling from being so close to him. "T-Thank you N-Naruto-kun…"

Finally, looking her way only to look away right after seeing her both teens did their nervous tick Naruto rubbing the back of his neck and Hinata preceding her fingers together.

"A-Are you alright? You've been fainting quite a lot…come and think of it you used to faint at the academy a lot too.. are you sick?" Naruto questioned with genuine concern, his eyes flickering to the girl's nervous form.

"No! I mean n-no I'm not, it just happens…sometimes." Her words held a slight panic. How could she tell the boy she likes that she faints because of him.

"Really? If you're not feeling well, I don't mind carrying you some more." Both of their faces heated up, the memories of just a few seconds ago fresh in their minds. _'S-Shit, I didn't mean to blurt that out…not that I mind carrying her was nice…No! Shut up, shut up!'_

Hinata having similar thoughts. _'Naruto-Kun said he won't mind c-carrying me, I would certainly enjoy it. His back was so… No! bad Hinata bad!"_

"N-No I'm ok…" Hinata finally sad much to the relief of the young teen, Hinata was the same, but both felt slight disappointment in themselves, kind of hoping they could be that close together again in the future.

Turning back, they saw their sensei and Shino making distance on them both started walking, catching up with their team, refusing to look at each other an awkward silence between the two

* * *

It didn't take long for them to arrive back in the village and took even less time to make it to the receptions in the Hokage tower. The sun was setting turning the blue sky to an orangery blaze.

Having reported the completion of the mission, team 8 was getting ready to go their separate ways. Naruto held the envelope containing his pay for the mission, opening it up eager to buy some ramen with it. Shaking the envelope five 10 ryo, two 50 ryo coins fell, out causing the boy to frown. _'This barely enough for a drink, let alone ramen!'_

Next to him taking another one of her many glances at the boy she loves, Hinata too noticed a lacking amount in her Naruto-Kun's mission reward. Opening her own envelope, she saw 6 paper notes' worth a 1000 ryo each clearly her Naruto-Kun was short changed and by the amount given to him, it was far from an accident.

Before Hinata could gather the courage to talk him about their sensei called Naruto over. "Naruto, I need to talk to you for a sec! Hinata, Shino both of you are dismissed. Make sure you meet us at the training ground, same time." With those words said, Naruto walked over to Kurenai a bit peeved as to why he was singled out.

Hinata turned gloomily, upset that she wasn't able to tell Naruto about his mission's reward and resolved to fix it tomorrow. The option of waiting for him did pop in her head, but she didn't want to risk her beloved seeing her as strange or prying in the conversation he had with their sensei.

"Hyuga-San?" Her name was called by none other than her other teammate whose gaze was hidden behind jet black lens which still made Hinata nervous at the gaze he was giving.

* * *

"What do you need sensei?" Naruto asks, his mission reward and envelope still in hand.

"I…" She halted noticing the change in Naruto's hand following with an inquisitive look. "Is that the reward for today's missions?" His sensei asked, a sense of hostility in her voice, though not pointed at Naruto with just the two of them there Naruto couldn't tell the difference. The hostility she emanated causing him to be on his guard.

"Yes!" The answer was quick and brief, yet doubled the veterans kunoichi's anger. Looking at Naruto once more her crimson eyes scolding in anger, knowing the reward Naruto received was far from the minimal that Ninja are required for a D rank. Taking a mental note to speak with the receptionist they just visited as well as the Hokage. Changing the topic to her original reason for calling him out.

"Naruto, I need you to meet me at training ground 9 at 6 am tomorrow." The request or demand as it was heard by Naruto's ears shocked the poor boy, who wasn't up for getting up that early.

"What! But why!?" Asking for the reason why he had to get up at an unholy hour in the morning.

"Because I need you to go through some training." Kurenai told him, now normally the thought of getting extra training would make Naruto happy and ready to go, but the thought of his teammates being excluded did not bold well for the boy.

"But why are Hinata and Shino not doing it?" He looked at sensei whose head only disappointingly shook, giving the boy the feeling of being looked down upon.

"Naruto. While you did good today, you need some extra training before we can take part on real missions other than D ranks both Hinata and Shino are ok in this area, but you need much improvement." Kurenai refused to elaborate further, but that sensei was all Naruto need to feel that his efforts were being denied all throughout the day he couldn't recoil himself not able to match up to Hinata or Shino. Not only that, but by mission contribution alone Naruto easily did the most work thanks to his clones.

Feeling anger at his sensei, something that seemed to be happening frequently of late, Naruto stood there silently holding himself back. He was no longer an academy student and even back then Naruto couldn't really argue when his senseis were against him. With that, Naruto only gave Kurenai the ok, leaving her behind and headed back to his apartment.

* * *

Hinata's pale lavenders stared into deep dark black. As Shino stared at her, the girl gulped, her legs shaking noticeably and though his eyes were covered she still refused to look him in the eyes. If it wasn't for the absent blush and heavy breathing, you would think she was talking to her beloved.

"Hyuga-San…" Shino said once more after not getting a response. "Are you afraid of me?" The reaction the girl gave was all he needed to know, her head immediately looked up akin to a rabbit caught by its prey, the clear fear of the predator behind her eyes.

"I see. I've noticed that you attempt to keep a distance and interact with me to the bare minimum and you always stay close to Uzumaki-San when with the team." The mention of her crush and the Aburame's keen observation brought a blush to the girl's face. "I assume this is because of my allies, is it not? During the spar, you were hesitant to fight until Uzumaki-San cheered you on. I understand that people, especially members of the opposite sex, tend to hate insects, but I hope this won't stop us from working together." Hinata looked at the Aburame, who seemed to give off a feeling of dejection, though true to his clan's image he hid it well.

The Aburame was about to leave, but Hinata couldn't let it end this way. She had to be brave and clear up this misunderstanding. "N-No t-that's not it…" She stuttered out stopping, the leaving Aburame in his tracks. "I-I have no problems with your…" Stopping to think for the right word to use, deciding what would be best to describe the bugs the boy truly cherishes. "Allies." That was the word she used. After all, if they were Shino's allies, then they were hers too. So it was only right she treated them like it.

The boy clearly didn't believe her, giving the girl an inquisitive look, but even more so, he was shocked that someone not of his clan was treating his allies with respect and recognising them as part of the team. Seeing this look, Hinata thought it was best to explain the affliction that would clearly make her clan frown on her even more than they already did.

"I-I…" Taking a deep breath, shaking as she finally confessed. "S-since the…i-i…." The memory chilling her to the bone making the girl shiver in repulsion. "Incident with I-Inuzuka-San I've been…been afraid…" Her courage was finally falling her, but it was enough for Shino's keen mind to figure out.

"You're afraid of members of the opposite sex." The mention of her fear caused her to freeze before she nodded with quick nod.

"Y-Yes out of a few family members and teachers…I-I just can't help but r-remember it." She looked down, ready to cry. She was Hyuga and ninja yet she couldn't look a boy in the eyes without freezing up.

"I see. It's understandable that going through such trauma at a young age would leave mental scars, but I've noticed you didn't include Uzumaki-San in the list of males you are ok with." The chill Hinata was feeling was wiped away by burning heat as her body change to pink then red at being caught about how her crush didn't affect her fear.

"N-Na-Naruto-Kun is…" She squealed a bit at the end not sure she could say how special Naruto-Kun was to her.

"I see. Well I hope you will come to not see me as threat. We are teammates after all." Like the of their class, Shino wasn't ignorant to the affection the girl clearly had for the class clown. Saving the poor girl from embarrassing herself, he moved the conversation alone.

"Y-yes! I-I'm sorry for the inconvenience." Hinata bowed down slightly, apologising, knowing this was going to make matters harder for their team.

"Don't be, but shouldn't you get professional help for something like this?" The question definitely warranted it only made sense to get proper help, but she just couldn't. Looking down in shame, Hinata answered the boy's question.

"M-My clan would be shamed if I did that and they found out about my problem." It was enough said at this point. Shino, from a clan himself, knew all too well how rumours could affect the clan as a whole and was also well aware of how strict the Hyuga clan was. He promised to keep it hidden from anyone else the less people that knew the better.

"Very well Hyuga-San, but you can't run away from this forever. Eventually you will have to confront it." With those words, Shino began to leave.

"S-Shino-San…" Hearing his given name from the girl's lips surprised the quiet Aburame, making him turn back to the girl. "I-it's Hinata… we're on the same team now…so we don't need to be so formal with each other." She bravely said, impressing the insect user with how she took the next step in improving their relationship.

"I will keep that in mind…Hinata-San." Hinata smiled, bowing then leaving the Aburame alone. Walking alone, the Aburame showed something rarely seen on their face, a genuine smile.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Finished, this took a while, this chapter added a bit of plot though I don't have much planned for some of it, but I felt it was better to add and make the chapter more meaningful. Their mission going to the Yakushi orphanage was mostly, because I wanted cute moments with some kids especially Hinata and Naruto since I think both get alone with them well. It will also allow me to alter the plot later on and diverge from canon a bit more which is always good.

The part with Shino and Hinata was just to help build up their relationship, besides Naruto and Hinata I don't care much for others which needs fixing. Besides Naruto Hinata's been keeping her distance from the rest of the team and while adding a fear of boys was done on a whim it also gave me an opportunity to build Shino and Hinata bond. It's hard writing a conversation between quite characters even harder to build up on them up into proper relationship. My plan is for Shino to slowly help Hinata get used to the presences of boys, but it will be Naruto who gives her the final courage to recover from her drama when faced with Kiba later on. Next chapter I am hoping to have Shino bring up the villages reaction to Naruto this will give Shino and Hinata more bonding.

Also, I am going to be doing a chapter or two on one of my other stories that I haven't worked on in who knows how long then go back to this. I was planning to stick with this until I finished the first C rank mission, but at this rate it is going to take ages to get done so it's better if I start updating my others one at time and then coming back to this like I used to.

Please check out " **CRAZY** " By " **NaruHinaRyu** " who accepted a challenge from my forum.

 **Please Review:)**

 **Naruto and Hinata Forever:)**


	25. The Rocky Road to Success

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did Naruto would have learned seals and used them more**

 **An Uzumaki Tale**

 **Arc 5: The Path of a Ninja**

 **Chapter 25: The Rocky Road to Success**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

To the guest that gave me a NaruHina idea please make an account and PM when you want to say stuff like this and also don't write in all caps your review is hard to read. While I welcome ideas even if I'm not going to start them for who knows how long, please don't use the review in less you mention something about the posted chapter as well.

For anyone who is interested the idea guest reviewer gave was something like this.

Naruto doesn't realise he loves Hinata after the war.

She falls in love with Sasuke, then two months later they get married and Naruto confess to her only to be rejected by both of them.

Naruto can't bear to see them together commits suicide only for Kurama to send him back in time.

While I admit the idea has its points I don't like the idea that Naruto has to go back in time to fix everything and it is unlike Hinata to outright reject Naruto. If I did the story, Hinata will still love Naruto and is conflicted about moving on, where when Naruto confess Sasuke reply's without giving thought to Hinata's feelings. Hurting Naruto will confess again saying that he's always loved her and rages that all Hinata needed to do was claim his heart and that she was breaking her Nindo. Naruto will leave the village for a few years still in love with Hinata, but come back because he can't bear to betray Hinata old feelings for him and his Nindo.

Or Hinata and Sasuke wedding was stage to make Naruto realise he loves her, but Sasuke who is jealous of Naruto takes it too far ending with Naruto leaving the village breaking Hinata's heart.

Why a time travel idea has it's points you need consider when Naruto will be sent back and what difficulties he will have to face to get the future he wants. If Naruto is sent back too just after war or when Hinata and Sasuke have just started getting close it will be no contest and Naruto would win her love. Honestly if you write Hinata genuinely then there is no way that she would reject Naruto after he confesses, but there is always room for misunderstanding and drama.

What I gave was only a brief summary of ideas I came up after reading guest if I was going to write it out it would be different, but I also wanted to share the idea in case someone else wants to write it up.

 **Now before you read warning this is a long chapter of over 18,000 words please remember to take breaks at the section breaks.**

* * *

 **The Next Day**

* * *

Naruto walked down the path to training ground 9. Like most training grounds, the area was pretty huge and surrounded by forests. However, the landscape was mostly gravel under the trees, with specks of grass in a few places that got a lot of sun. In the distance Naruto could see a huge mountain formation which marked the border to another training ground.

While he was up, mostly thanks to Kurenai's threats from yesterday when he was late, Naruto was still irritated, not so much from being tired, after all when it came to stamina and recover he was in a league of his own. But his muscles were stiff from not being able to finish his sleep cycle properly. It didn't help that not even ramen could quench his irritation at his sensei, if he should even call her that. Being in an empty apartment by your own really doesn't give you the chance to forget and he spent most of the night thinking about how his sensei views him as inferior to his teammates.

Up ahead, he saw Kurenai speaking with what looked like a blob of green. Getting close he finally realised it was a person, though the fact the caterpillar like eyebrows made him do a double take on whether it was human or not.

" **Ah and here is your student now! Don't worry boy my protégé and I will show you the glorious spring time of YOUTH!"**

Poor Naruto almost jumped out of his skin as the man with the bushiest eyebrows he's ever seen shouted out about youth. A weird one would describe exactly what Naruto thought of the man. The Jonin was a good few inches bigger than his sensei, a bowl cut hair that even Naruto thought was out of style, wearing a dark green jumpsuit with a Jonin vest over it. From his appearance and outfit, he was just plain weird, but the striped orange leg warmers made Naruto do a second take, wondering where he could get some. After all, anyone that wears orange is surely good, right?

As the unknown Jonin rambled on about the so-called spring time of youth, Kurenai pulled Naruto along. "Ok, I know he is…" Doing a double take as she looked at the shouting man who was now crying waterfalls and sunset slowly appearing into existence behind him. "..Strange, but he is one of village's best Jonin and leading Taijutsu specialist." Naruto found that hard to believe as he looked at the man, feeling a burn in his eyes as the sun appeared to be right behind him when it was still rising in the distance.

"Don't look, you'll hurt your eyes." Kurenai quickly brought his attention back on her before he suffered from OEG syndrome (Over Exposure to Gai Syndrome). "Starting today, you will meet up with him here train for two hours before you met up with us at the usual training ground." She told him. Naruto looked at her dumbly and a slightly sad expression.

"Wait you're not going to train me yourself!?" He said a little louder then he wanted.

Kurenai could understand his concerns, but wasn't aware just how much what she was doing was affecting Naruto. "Don't worry, I will train you with Shino and Hinata later, but it's for the best if Gai takes over your training in the morning."

She said that, but Naruto couldn't believe her, after all his newest sensei was dumping him only after one day. It was so similar to how his past academy sensei treated him. Not wanting to teach him, always trying to push the work on to someone else and it seemed Kurenai was just like them. She would rather dump him on to another teacher instead of teaching him herself.

Hands clenched in outrage, not even realising Kurenai's hands were on his shoulders until her face was right in his. Up close Naruto would call her beautiful, but at the moment his anger prevented him from having any thoughts about that.

Her ruby eyes pierced his sapphire blues, an intensity burning behind them. "Now listen, if they try and get you to wear that jumpsuit or change your hair style, refuse." Her voice was full of seriousness that made the boy confused. After all, while the jumpsuit was weird, it wasn't that bad, especially with the leg warmers. As for the hair, he liked his the way it was. However, despite how confusing the statement was her next word were even more so as she said them with dread. "And for the love of Kami, if they start shouting each other's names **LOOK AWAY**." Her eyes lacked the usual confidence, instead were filled with unbridle fear.

Both ninja turned back to Gai who just finished his monologue. "Ah, Naruto-Kun! I am Gai-Sensei the **Konoha no Kedakaki Aoi Mōjū (Konoha's Sublime Green Beast of Prey).** " He introduced himself, giving a nice guy pose that made Naruto wonder how his teeth sparkled so much.

While his mind was overloaded Naruto shrugged it off, figuring it would be better to just go with the flow. "Yo I'm Naruto Uzumaki the future Hokage- Dattebayo! It's nice to meet you Bush brow- sensei." Naruto introduces himself, giving the strange man a strange name to go with his trade mark brows.

"Naruto! Don't be rude!" Kurenai shouted her eyes piercing into the boy's head, but he didn't care.

"Now, now Kurenai it is quite alright. I don't mind a nickname or two after all I am quite proud of having the bushiest eyebrows in Konoha." Gai smiles his brows, moving on their own bobbing up and down separately.

The two-normal ninja looked at him, their faces clearly expressing What the Fuck.

Not caring about mind blown ninja Gai continues as normal. "Right, Lee!" With a blow of wind and leaves a clone of Gai appeared, at least that was what Naruto thought as second person wearing the same jumpsuit and just as bush eyebrows appeared.

" **YES GAI-SENSEI!"** The boy Lee saluted and it was only then that Naruto realised this was a real person and not some clone.

"Lee this is Naruto. Kurenai has requested us to share some of our youth with him and teach him the honourable art of Taijutsu!" Gai said dramatically bringing tears to the young lad's eyes.

"Naruto, this is Lee, my protégé. Follow his example and you will soon become a youthful practitioner of Taijutsu like us!" The two boys met eye to eye.

Lee stuck the nice Gai pose thumb up and a great big smile with glistening teeth just like his sensei. "It is wonderful to meet you Naruto-Kun. I am Rock Lee **Konoha no Utsukushiki Aoi Yajū (Handsome Devil of the Hidden Leaf)"**

Copying his pose strangely, even managing to get the glistening teeth part right Naruto introduced himself as well. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki the future Hokage-Dattebayo." The two just stood in their nice guy pose Gai crying tears of joy as a new youthful friendship was born and Kurenai was as white as stone.

"Right Lee, take Naruto-Kun here through the usual warm up!" Gai ordered, pointing to the empty clearing.

"Yes, Gai-Sensei! Come Naruto-Kun!" Lee sprinted off Naruto following with a shout of-

"Alright Bushy Brows!"

Turning back to Kurenai, he said. "Don't worry, your student is in safe hands. I will make sure to turn him into a fine shinobi just like Lee and I." However, instead of the grateful thanks he was expecting, Kurenai was instead glaring at him, with the same look she gave last night when she made her request.

"Gai do you remember what you promised not to do!" Gai gulped, he did remember the vague hint of promise, but he couldn't remember what it was. Seeing this Kurenai decided to remind him just what was off limits for Naruto and to his dismay that included jumpsuits, bowl cuts and getting him to convert to youthism.

* * *

After twenty minutes of warm ups and stretching, Naruto and Lee returned to Gai-Sensei, Kurenai having left after she reminded him that should Naruto end up wearing his stylish jumpsuit there would be hell to pay.

"Gai-Sensei we're done!" Lee waits for his next task. Normally they would more strenuous exercises now, but with a newcomer Lee was wondering just what they would do.

"Right, Naruto, you and Lee is going to clash your youthful spirits together in a spar!" He declared Lee getting excited, it wasn't often that he got a chance to fight with people other than his sensei and teammates.

"Alright, just wait I am going to show you what I've got!" The orange loving ninja shouted jumping up, his blue eyes ready for action.

Gai inspected Naruto, seeing that despite this being his first-time training with them, he wasn't even breaking a sweat yet. This was impressive to Gai and even more to normal people who know that Gai's warm ups are equivalent to a normal full work out.

Both Lee and Naruto stood across from one another doing the Seal of Confrontation and then getting into their traditional stances.

Lee with his **Gōken(Strong Fist)** left hand forward and his right hand behind his back, standing sideways with his feet making an L.

Naruto entering the traditional academy style Senpuyo Ken (Whirlwind Leaf Fist). A hand forward and his other around his waist. But Gai frowned, seeing the boy's legs in the wrong position and a big opening between his two arms.

Lee noticed as well, but ignored just in case if this was a trap or not. "I hope you're ready Naruto-Kun, I won't be holding back.

"Bring it Bushy Brows, I'll show you and your brows just what I got." Trash talking done Gai lifted his hand dropping with a shout of begin the spar started.

Seconds later Naruto felt the force of something hitting him and sending him backwards with a trail of dust and dirt.

As the dust cleared Lee and Gai saw Naruto still standing after the hit arms in a cross guard with the right hand forward and the left behind it.

Naruto gulped, looking at his numb arms which seemed to be smoking at the point of impact and at the trail he left behind a good few meters away. _'Shit I couldn't even see him!_ ' Naruto was panicking, he didn't know how he managed to block the attack, he didn't even realise he was hit until he came to a stop.

' _Impressive. I was right to suspect there was something to his bad stance. He completely blocked my first attack.'_ Lee smiled at his opponent, feeling the rush of fighting a new and worthy opponent for the first time. Gai was impressed as well, but his Jonin eyes saw more than Lee or Naruto did.

Lee disappeared again from Naruto's sight, feeling a tingling sensation Naruto blocked to the left, narrowly stopping a cross punch, but his victory was short lived as he was forced to jump back as Lee threw a round house kick with his opposite leg. Before his feet even touched the ground, Lee was barraging Naruto with a flurry of punches.

Naruto was competently overwhelmed, each hit felt like a sledge hammer, his arms getting heavier with each block, not a second's peace was given to counter. This continued for a few minutes, Lee was surprised that Naruto was keeping up and managing to block all his punches. With a jab Lee made his move, going for another round house.

But to his surprise, Naruto stepped forward, his body cutting Lee's kick off as he entered his range with a punch heading for Lee's face. The punch narrowly avoided Lee, cutting the boy's face, leaving slight mark with just how close it was. Undaunted, Lee uppercut Naruto right in the chin, sending him back.

Expecting Naruto to be dizzy Lee went for another attack with a left roundhouse, only for Naruto to duck and dodge it before it hit leaving Lee wide open or so Naruto thought until within a fraction of a second Lee twisted into a back kick thanks to the force of his missed kick, hitting Naruto for the second time.

With a kick to his gut, Naruto lost his breath as he was launched and Lee disappeared once more. Not having time to recover Naruto kicked to the empty space to his right, Lee stopping moments before the kick hit him. But not stopping as Lee went for another attack just like Lee did before Naruto used the momentum from his kick to land a spinning back fist on Lee.

Jumping back a trail of blood dripping from his nose, but otherwise fine showing that Lee still managed to dodge the blow somewhat. Wiping the blood away Lee entered his stance again.

' _Naruto is impressive, every time I think I got him, he counters or dodges, but not this time.'_

Lee disappeared again appearing in front of Naruto in mid-air launching kick. Naruto made no reaction as the high kick shifted direction as Lee span sending a low kick instead. **_'Konoha Senpū (Leaf Whirlwind)'_** One of Lee's signature moves a high faint followed by a spinning low kick. He was confident this would hit, distracted by the high kick Naruto wouldn't even realise the low kick was coming.

Right when the low kick was going to hit though, Naruto's legs disappeared, Lee's eyes going even wider if that was possible. Naruto was in the air, having jumped his Konoha Senpu one leg swinging back his body shifting the future Hokage kicking Lee right in the head, landing a clean hit for the first time. Lee's momentum making it even more devastating as the handsome devil was sent back.

Managing to recover doing a back flip and landing on his feet already in his stance. His eyes never left Naruto wonder in them at just what Konoha most unpredictable ninja has to offer next. Unfortunately, though before Lee could discover more of Naruto's hidden talents, a booming voice broke his concentration.

" **Lee that's enough!"** His role model shouted, much to his dismay. It's been ages since Lee got to fight such a new and worthy opponent. But like the good little disciple he was, he stopped putting his hands in to the Seal of Reconciliation. A tired and bruised Naruto followed, swaying a bit as he did.

"Good." Both Lee and Naruto walked up to Gai. "Both of you performed splendidly and with the power of youth!" Gai shouted with the usual vigor making the boys smile.

"You were impressive Naruto, there aren't many who could keep up with my speed yet you did despite only just graduating." Lee said his voice going from usual joyful tone to downcast. Right when Naruto about to speak up Lee's big eyes came into view with what looked like fire in them. "I need to increase my training and meet you my excellent rival!"

Taken back by the declaration, for the first time in his life someone one was recognising him as a worthy rival. The smile that broke on his face was after was big and most of all real, for the first time in a while it felt like his efforts were being recognised.

"Well said Lee!" Gai responded, pointing to the other end of the training ground. "Now let your flames of youth burn with passion and training to face your rival!" His speech was followed with the background behind him turning into flames.

"Yes, Gai-Sensei!" Lee rocketed off to train the flames of passion burning brightly around him.

Naruto watched the two in silence, no idea what to do or say to Konoha's two odd beasts.

"Now Naruto, you did brilliantly against Lee." Gai started the boy's blue eyes looking at him in slight wonder. It's been a while since his sensei genuinely praised him, well…besides Iruka-Sensei, but Iruka was just plain nice. But this stranger complimenting him really meant something to Naruto.

"But you still have a ways to go." There it was the, but and the joy he felt quickly faded. Of course, there was a but, why would anyone ever truly praise him. It wasn't long after that Gai put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Now don't get discouraged, your Taijutsu style needs a lot of work, but the mere fact you were able to keep up with Lee, who has dedicated his life to the pursuit of further improving Taijutsu just shows the amount of talent and hard work you put in my boy."

"Talent…" The shine in Naruto's eyes came back.

"Yes, my boy, you see Lee has no ability in Ninjutsu or Genjutsu…" Naruto's eyes widened almost to the same size of the boy in question.

"W-what?" Naruto stuttered, not believing what he was hearing.

"Yep it's true Lee can't perform any jutsu at all, only having Taijutsu. During his academy days he was only subpar at that as well." Naruto's eyes only continued to widen if that was possible, looking to the training boy who was blitzing through push-ups. In his mind the spar they had was playing in his head, the overwhelming force Lee had the speed and power that even Sasuke paled against.

Yet this boy was an even worse loser than him back in the day. "Yes, but even without the basic skills a ninja needs Lee kept working at his subpar Taijutsu day in and day out and now he is one Konoha's most gifted genin in the art, truly my little Lee is a genius of hard work…" Here came the water works the full-grown man was crying over his pride and joy all the trials the boy faced to get to where he was now.

"It wouldn't be a stretch to say that almost no genin can match him in pure Taijutsu, especially none of the rookies in the newly graduated class." Naruto couldn't believe it, his class had quite a few talented people yet none would stand up against Lee.

"Not even Sasuke?" Naruto voiced, even if he hated the guy, Naruto recognised that Sasuke was the best of their class. Though no one would hear him say it out loud, not even over his dead body.

"Ah the last Uchiha, Kakashi's new protégé. While the Uchiha is gifted, he wouldn't be able to keep up with Lee at his current level."

"Wow" Naruto looked at the odd boy, having been a loser at the academy. He knew all too well how hard it was when you weren't good at anything. But seeing someone who was not only like him, but also worse off having only graduated a year before him surpassing Sasuke through pure effort was really inspirational.

" **So, while I say that your Taijutsu needs a lot of work, I doubt that any other genin who could keep up with Lee like you did, even with their perfected stances and styles. You may not be a master yet, but the potential is there and with my help, you will shine like the rising sun and show the world the flames of your youth!"** Gai shouted to the heavens Naruto hooked on every word, he just knew he had the potential for greatness, but someone else saying it just felt amazing.

 **"Alright!"** Naruto jumped agreeing with the eccentric teacher.

"Good my boy, we may not be talented like others, but we make up for it with effort and that my boy will always win in the end." Gai began explaining his plan for the boy.

"Now to start off, with you need a new style to go with your spontaneous and agile movements."

Naruto eyes never left Gai as he demonstrated the perfect style for Naruto practice. It was more complicated than the academy's style, but Naruto instinctively knew this was the style for him. It was awesome, spontaneous and showy, everything Naruto was.

Once done demonstrating and explaining what each move was used against and how you do perform the moves it was Naruto's turn to try. Naruto side blocked to the left and then punched with the right hand, which then turned into a kick, turning around with a back fist before repeating the same set the other way. With the second set done, Naruto did a back kick to the front. The form was unconventional with lots of spins, turns and exaggerated movements that would be seen as unnecessary movements, but to a train master you would see that exaggerated moves were done to maximise both power and efficient, allowing attacks, blocks and counter attacks from positions and movements that would normally leave ninja undefended.

When Gai spotted a mistake which surprisingly wasn't often, he would point it out and help Naruto perform it right before continuing with the rest. They repeated this process again and again, Naruto going through the form Gai fix the mistakes, the mistakes getting less and less until finally Naruto was more or less doing it perfect.

* * *

There was a void of space, no light was around at, nothing could be seen. But then like magic, a ninja came running from the left, right fist raised to strike.

Naruto blocked, his left arm coming across his body and knocking his opponent's arm away, throwing his own punch with his opposite hand the enemy brought his other arm up to counter. However, it wasn't a punch from hand he met, but a kick that hit his open ribs, knocking the ninja back.

Another ninja came for Naruto from the opposite direction, using the momentum from his kick the blond genin turned back fisting the new opponent. A third ninja came from the right corner and another 90 degrees to the right of where Naruto was faced. Naruto stepped to the side, blocking with his right hand before punching with left. Just like before when the opponent came up to block Naruto switched to kick attacking the exposed ribs, but he wasn't finished there even after his kick was finished, Naruto kept turning right into a back kick that hit the fourth ninja that was coming at him knocking him back a few paces.

Capitalising on this Naruto, hopped off his back leg back fisting the fourth ninja stunning him further giving him the time to follow up with a devastating combo with a hook to the ribs with his left-hand twisting with his hips for maximum power. He then finished off the opponent with an elbow uppercut to the chin with the opposite hand twisting his hips back from his last move while doing it, knocking the ninja out cold.

A ninja coming from behind at his exposed back, whether it was a new one or one of the ones he stunned early he didn't know and didn't care. Twisting on his back foot right from his elbow strike back kicking with his front leg. Back fist, hook elbow Naruto repeated his killer combo once more knocking another ninja out.

The two-remaining ninja coming from both the left and the right at the same time, spinning around he blocked with a high block with his left-hand countering with a straight punch following it up with a one two combo, taking care of the third ninja. Turning, Naruto did the same to the last remaining opponent. Once the last ninja was down and out Naruto's right-hand stayed extended his stance unmoving.

Clapping was heard and slowly the void disappeared the black expanse changed to rocks and trees and from the side was Gai-Sensei applauding.

"That was perfect Naruto-Kun, you really got it down fast. Just like the name implies, this form seems made for you." Gai said, a sweaty and slightly worn out Naruto existed his form with a smile.

"Yeah, I can't believe how easy this is and the best thing is the style is named after me." It wasn't really named after him the style was called **Uzumaki (Maelstrom) Style** and the form he did was called **Saisho No Uzu (First Vortex)** One of the basic forms for the style. But to Naruto all that matter was the style had his name and to him it was like it was made just for him.

"Yes, it's surprising how well you're picking it up, unlike most styles the basics for Uzumaki Style are a bit more advanced. However, don't get too ahead of yourself learning the style isn't enough you need to practice and practice until you can do it as natural as breathing. Otherwise you won't be able to use it in battle." Gai's words of wisdom showed exactly why, he was a Jonin and Taijutsu specialist, they were the true knowledge and skill of the odd ninja.

"Yes, Bushy Brow-Sensei!" Naruto responded with respect a smile on his face. While Gai was weird it was the first time someone ever gave Naruto one to one attention and he could truly feel that Gai wanted to help him as well feel that he was improving.

"Now Naruto-Kun, we have to end our session today and get you back to Kurenai!" The green clad ninja said, making Naruto's smile do a reverse. He was enjoying getting help and being taught properly as soon as his own Jonin sensei was brought up all Naruto could think was that she wouldn't teach him anything.

' _I wish Busy Brow-Sensei was my Sensei instead.'_ This was the thought he had, he wanted a teacher that would help him achieve his dream that would encourage him when he trained, instead of the harsh and discouraging words that his sensei had to give.

"Morning Gai-Sensei." A feminine voice called out. Turning around there was girl around his age a bit taller than him. She had brown hair tied in two buns with a short fringe framing her face. Her outfit was a pink qipao-style blouse without sleeves with red trimming on the armholes. The blouse was fastened by yellow buttons. Her pants were dark green with a brown pouch at the thigh, she wore the traditional blue ninja sandals. Her Hitai-ate was tied to her forehead with a blue sash.

"Ah Tenten it is good to see you on this fine day." The sensei greeted his other student, which the girl identified as Tenten responded with a nod.

"Hello there I'm Tenten Higurashi, a member of team 9." Tenten greeted Naruto with a smile surprise the boy slightly.

"N-Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki the future Hokage." He responded, a slight stutter since people aren't usually so polite to him, let alone girls.

"Naruto here is joining Lee and I for our morning sessions for Taijutsu training." Gai said Tenten eyeing the newcomer.

"Whatever you do not let him convince you to wear that jumpsuit." Tenten told Naruto her eyes full of seriousness. And there it was again, sure the suit was weird and a bit overwhelming, but after spending over two hours with Gai Naruto first impression of his choice of clothes was improving.

"What is wrong with my youth jumpsuit!?" Gai shouted, tears ready to fall that not even his own student could see the glorious youth of his attire.

"Yeah… I'm not even going to provide an answer to that." Tenten turned looked away, embarrassed at her Sensei's antics.

She was brought back by Naruto's voice. "Hey, are you a Taijutsu specialist as well."

The girl gave a menacing smile that gave the boy a shiver down his spin. "Nope…" She pulled out several kunai holding them between her fingers. "This is my specialty." With that and flick of her hands she threw the kunai, doing a spin more kunai magically appearing in her empty hands throwing them as well. Several more spins and flicks of her hand later in less than ten seconds she was done.

Naruto turned to where she threw the weapons only to see a perfect Konoha symbol in a tree at the far end. "Wow…"

"I specialise in weapons kunai, shuriken, staff, kusarigama. If it is a weapon I'll know how to use and even if it isn't I'll turn it into one."

"That's so cool!" Naruto pulled out his own kunai, throwing them like Tenten did, but more clumsily. He then tried spinning and throwing them at the same. He only managed to throw no more than two before he trips over his own feet landing on the ground. When his eyes met blue like his eyes it was accompanied by a silhouette baring down on him. "AHHHHH!" Naruto's eyes closed as one of his kunai hit his forehead protector.

"Ah ha ha ha ah…" Tenten laughing till she was out of breath. "Man, that was just hilarious." She said still laughing and holding on to her stomach.

Naruto was glaring at the bun haired girl, who was making fun of him. Seeing this glare, the girl stopped with one final giggle.

"Right, sorry, but you're throw is all wrong and you're not even aiming at all." The boy's blue eyes continued to pierce the girl. "Here." Offering her hand to the blond boy. "I'll show you how it's done."

Naruto took the hand, Tenten pulling him up as soon as he did. Next, she pulled out a kunai. "The trick is all in the wrist, give it a little flick at the right time adds more balance and precision." She demonstrated this by throwing a single kunai that hit dead centre in a nearby target.

Taking out his own kunai Naruto took his time to aim this time and with a throw and flick of his wrist he threw the kunai. "That's it!" He heard the weapon mistress say as soon as he threw it. The kunai hit the targets outer ring which was pretty good for Naruto. However, instead of piercing the target a clang was heard the kunai bouncing off and landing on the ground with another clang.

"What, but I thought you said I threw it right?!" Naruto shouted in frustration, when you're told what your doing is right, but it doesn't work it hurts. The minute Tenten said, he got it right his heart was racing with excitement only to sink the next moment his kunai came in contact with the target.

Tenten looked at the target perplexed, the throw was right the aim wasn't perfect, but the speed and power of the projectile were there. There is no way a kunai would fail to sink into a target when it was moving at that speed.

"Hey let me see your kunai?" Naruto begrudgedly got one of his kunai out of his pouch handing it to the weapon mistress. Tenten keen eyes inspected the weapon with the precision of a master. Griping the knife, she held the blade atop her palm and slashed across it.

"Hey, what are you doing!" Naruto shouted at her attempted to cut herself, only for him to see a perfectly fine hand with no so much as a graze on it.

"It's no wonder it didn't work, you couldn't even cut a piece of bread with this knife!" Tenten stated angrily a fire behind her brown eyes. "Why are you using such shabby equipment when you're a genin, this couldn't even be used for practice!"

Naruto frowned, sulking. "It's not like I can just go and buy a brand-new pair, this was all I could afford!" Those kunai cost him a small fortune and he didn't like it when people pointed out his money problems. What would a child who has had their parents pay for everything know how hard it is to afford proper equipment.

Tenten's brow raised a question mark appearing above her head. She was well acquainted with weapons prices always up to date on the latest sales and stock prices. A set of kunai of this quality would be sold cheap at 500 ryo as toys. A proper set of ten well sharpened set cost around 2,000 Ryo minimum 1500 with a ninja discount. After all ninja needed to buy weapons, even junior ninja like genin, so it was easy to get kunai made with low quality iron at an affordable price with just 1 D rank mission.

"How can you not afford them you only need one D rank mission to buy a set of ten!" Tenten, shouted thinking, he was tricking her when in fact he wasn't taking being a ninja seriously and was spending his money on other things.

Sadly, that was not the case and the anger, she was shown only made Naruto angry himself. Which too bad, he was starting to like Tenten after her first impression, but that was quickly fading "Well sorry, but that is not the case! It would take me multiple missions just to pay for one of these kunai!"

Tenten was about responded when her sensei cut in. "Now children, don't let your flames of youth be doused by anger."

Tenten looked away going quite after one snide remark. "I bet you spent the money on other things like toys or something. I hate people like you who don't take being a ninja seriously."

Naruto was seeing red, snatching his kunai back almost roaring at the girl. **"Well, sorry if I'm not spoiled like you and can't afford to spend to over 10,000 ryo for decent set of kunai!"** Naruto stormed off Tenten huffing as he did. To her he was obviously full of hot air the price he stated was 4 times the amount you would need for kunai heck with that she could buy high quality katana and still have money left over.

Tenten turned to her sensei ready to train and burn off some aggression, but Gai was giving her a pitying look. "What?" She asked.

"Tenten not all people have the same circumstances." He was already aware of Naruto's situation as Jinchuuriki, but never did he think stores would go so far as overcharge him so much for ruined kunai.

"But sensei, he's not taking being a ninja seriously-" She was cut off by a roaring shout and not her sensei's usual joyful ones.

" **TENTEN!"** The girl almost jumped out of skin, she could count the number of times, she saw Gai angry on one hand and she positive that was zero.

" **Naruto spent the past 2 hours training diligently nonstop in Taijutsu, what you are saying is an affront to his efforts and hard work, I won't allow it!"** Tenten couldn't understand why she was the one getting shouted out, she was only making a point low quality weapons could get a shinobi killed the kid would be thanking her for setting him straight in the future.

Tenten turned to her green clad teammate, who stopped to watch the commotion. Who had the same pitying expression on his face as Gai. Lee nodded solemnly, making Tenten feel like someone was gripping her hearts. Gai and Lee were Konoha's biggest weirdo's, but also kindest people she met and the best judge of characters she knew. Even though her pride wanted to disagree with their opinions after a year with them she knew all too well that their respect and friendship could only be earned with hard work. For the two to have warmed up to a boy in only two hours spoke volumes of integrity.

Tenten spent the rest of the day sulking on whether what she did was right, maybe there was more to Naruto's story that meets the eye.

* * *

The enraged Naruto arrived at training ground 8 just in time for team training. He was so angry, he had a know it all girl telling him off when she knew nothing of his life and his own sensei dumped to another a bit more capable one, but he still had to go back to the no-good sensei.

He needed an outlet for his anger now usually that would be training, but training with one of the sources of his anger would only make him madder so he chose his other favourite past time. A big grin appeared on his face as he made a hand sign.

His team was waiting for him, when they suddenly heard Naruto's arrival. "A youthful day isn't it!"

Kurenai shivered in disgust at those words with Naruto's voice, shitting herself. Turning to Naruto her disgust was well warranted as her worse nightmare came to life. "What youthful morning it is." Naruto said, looking at the open sky. But gone was his orange clothes instead replaced with Gai signature green jumpsuit and orange leg warmers. His spiky her was now in a bowl cut a powerful glare from the sun shining off it. Turning to his team Naruto smiled, showing sparkling teeth to them.

Both Hinata and Shino were gapping at Naruto's transformation. Even the Aburame couldn't keep cool when faced with something like this. They were only smacked out of their stupors by an overwhelming killer intent. **"Damn Gai! I warned you what happen if you messed up Naruto!"** She spat with gritted teeth, that was it she would put the Jonin and his student under a genjutsu so powerful that it shocks them into being normal.

Right when she was about to rush off to punish the green clad Jonin an explosive laugher was heard. "Ah man, ha ha ah!"

"Your faces. I can't believe this worked, I can't wait to see Jiji's reaction to this prank!" Naruto fell over in laughter a cloud of smoke popping into existence. Gone was horrible green jumpsuit and bowel cut instead replaced with the good old Naruto orange and trademark spiky hair.

Kurenai's eye twitched, her mind overloaded and taking a moment to get back together. Shino had to close his gaping mouth with his hand to recover his composure and Hinata well Hinata was breathing a sigh of relief. Yes, she loved Naruto immensely, but a bowl cut was where she had to draw the line, however the tight jumpsuit that clearly showed his rippling muscles were something she definitely wouldn't mind seeing again. Hinata quickly wiped away some blood coming from her nose before someone noticed.

Finally regaining her composure, Kurenai's anger to Gai came back 10 times as much for Naruto. Bearing down on the boy like Mt Fuji about to erupted Naruto held his ground, ready for his so-called sensei's anger.

"Naruto!" She growled out, but what came out of mouth was what he expected. "Do not pull pranks." She said calmly, her voice weak as if she lost a few years off her life. Naruto, it seemed like she was going to ignore it and continue like he didn't exist like his previous sensei. But that was far from the case. "However, answer me this, why did you prank work so well?" While she wouldn't encourage the behaviour she'd at least teach him lesson from it and not the discipline kind.

Question marks hovered above the boy's head, what was happening? "Huh?" Was his response.

"Surprise, despite it being a simple transformation jutsu we all fall for it because it was unexpected, but also worked on a Jonin because you made use of the fact I knew you were with Gai this morning."

Naruto stared at her blankly. "Huh?" He still had no idea what was going on.

"In other words, surprise is a valuable weapon for a ninja and using information you have to your advantage no matter how small is also a weapon. Now let's get to training." Naruto only looked confused as Kurenai started their training session.

Both Hinata and Shino noticed that the Naruto's clothes were dirty and the sheen of sweat he had from his morning workout. Kurenai took note of this as well and was going to see if there were any results from Gai's training.

"Alright, we'll start with Taijutsu again followed by ninjutsu spars like yesterday." Everyone nodded, except Naruto who was looking the other way.

"Right Hinata and Shino will be up and then a five-minute break before switching Hinata with Naruto."

Hinata and Shino sparred like before and while Hinata still had the advantage, her vigour from the other day was all gone since Naruto was too busy mulling over everything that happened this morning.

Next was Naruto and Shino like before it seemed Naruto was charging ahead throwing a punch, but when Shino went to block he instead felt a kick to his unprotected ribs knocking him back along with his breath.

The match continued like this while Naruto's form was anything but perfect, there were improvements that cemented that getting Gai to teach him was the right choice. Throughout the fights Naruto made use of feints and spinning moves which kept Shino on his toes. He still had a ways to go and was still getting used to his new style, but Naruto's fighting style was much better from the mess it was the day before.

Next was Naruto and Hinata, like their previous match the sparring was much less instance compared to Shino and Naruto's. However, to Naruto who was still learning a new style, this actually proved better for him. Naruto was taking his time thinking each move and was demonstrating a few more complicated combinations that, he wasn't skilled enough to do under the pressure of a fight. At first, she was worried that Naruto and Hinata not taking their sparring seriously would be detrimental to their future progress, while they couldn't go on like this forever there were some benefits of letting them go at more relaxing pace. For Naruto fighting Shino will hone fighting instincts and fluent movement, while the slower pace with Hinata will improve Naruto's thinking during battle and let him practice the more complicated moves on an opponent that he has yet to incorporate into his style. Naruto wasn't the only one benefiting, fighting Naruto like this will steadily improve Hinata's confidence and easy her into fighting seriously as Naruto improves, but she will still get a decent workout with Shino.

Once the Taijutsu sparring was done they moved onto ninjutsu sparring, which was no different from yesterday with Shino getting overwhelmed by Shadow clones, though he did try and keep a distance, but he could only run so far from the Naruto army. Hinata was able to hold on for a few minutes against the Naruto army, but was she still far from her best. As where the Shino and Hinata fight show some improvements with Hinata taking page a from Naruto's books going in with clones as distraction. However, clones they maybe they weren't solid like her love's and after the initial surprise wore off, Hinata was back to square one.

Finally came Kurenai's report commenting on Hinata's and Shino's improvements, before she spoke to Naruto. "Alright Naruto, while your Taijutsu has improved a bit…" Naruto was nodding in a more cheerful mood after sparring and getting some anger out. "But your use of Kage Bushin no Jutsu still needs to improve. You can't just rush in use the basic tactics taught at the academy in tandem with your clones." She lectured causing Naruto's mood to plummet again his face going dark.

' _Of course it wasn't good enough! No matter what I do, there seems to be no pleasing her!"_ Naruto thought, remembering how his sensei dumped him onto Bushy Brow Sensei. She was more discrete then his other teachers, but Naruto could see she didn't care for him, what few compliments she gave him were always followed by negative comments. To anyone else it would seem like she was being fair, but after being dumped Naruto was positive his so-called sensei didn't want to be his sensei.

Kurenai took note of Naruto's angry face, which was no surprise no one liked getting told that what they were doing wasn't good enough and they could improve. But for a second, she thought she saw something else in his eyes, that there was more to it, but she shook it off. Naruto was fine so far and they needed to get on to the next exercise.

* * *

Once more team 8 was doing the tree climbing exercise, Shino was running up the tree at a steady progress, Hinata was running up and down it. Naruto smiled at the girl, she was really amazing, he never noticed it at the academy just how good she is, and cute as well. Naruto blushed, shaking the last thought away closing his eyes, putting his hands together, he made a hand sign concentrating calming his mind like Hinata told him.

Finding serenity, Naruto was determined to climb the tree today.

' _Why bother, it's not like it would do you any good.'_ The voice of his sensei whispered in his head.

' _Take it seriously, people like you who don't work don't deserve to be ninja.'_ This time it was the girl he met this morning.

The grass beneath his feet rustled a translucent blue breeze blew outward.

' _You're just a loser! Give up already and stop getting in our way!_ ' Hearing the voice of his ex-crush his eyes snapped open, teeth grinding. With a powerful step Naruto ran to the tree the grass flattening from a force of chakra.

Naruto's feet touched the tree without feeling the force of gravity. **Creak!** Was all Naruto heard as he was rocketed away right across the field. "AHHHHHHHH… Oomph!" He screamed before he crashed into another tree the air knocked out him, pain racking his back as if it split open. **"AAAHHHHHHH!"** The scream echoed across the training ground, a worried Hinata dashing to Naruto's side as he held back in tears.

 **THRAAAAAAAA…SWOOOOOSH…. CRACK!** The sound of wind getting pushed back, thousands of leaves rustling and branches snapping in quick succession. Hinata looked at the source a dark shadow looming over as she did. Eyes widening Hinata leaped out of the shadow then **BOOOOOOOM!**

All of team 8 looked to now fallen twenty-meter tree in shock, Hinata quickly regained her mind as a pain filled moan whispered in her ears. **"Naruto-Kun!"** She shouted, rushing to his side once more.

Kurenai and Shino inspected the tree, seeing it having been smashed cleared through, splinters of various sizes scattered about from the explosion. But despite the destruction there was no burn marks, ruling out the use of explosives. Kurenai's searched the area, making sure this wasn't an attack some kind until she spotted the most likely cause. There in the ground was a burnt indent of a foot right where Naruto was standing moments ago before the accident.

' _No way…'_ Kurenai approached investigating the indent, sure enough though her suspicions were confirmed. The indent was exactly Naruto's shoe size, the ground and grass around it flattened. _'I've heard of breaking bark by putting in too much chakra, but never bringing the whole tree down.'_

Walking over to her injured student. "Naruto are you alright?"

"Why do you care…" Naruto snapped, hissing back the pain.

Her eyebrows rose in surprise, deciding to ignore it for now and get back to her injured student. "Naruto, I do care, we can't have this happening again." The boy only muttered something not looking Kurenai in the eyes. "Naruto!" She said forcibly grabbing the boy's attention. "What happened was because you put way too much chakra into your feet, please be careful." She told him, worry in her voice, the tree walking was supposed to be easy and one of the more non-dangerous chakra control exercises. Looking back to the tree though that was clearly not the case for Naruto, if it happens again he won't get away with a bruised back, she was surprised his back wasn't broken from the impact. She would hate to explain how it happened to Hokage-Sama.

"Hinata take care of Naruto." She ordered, leaving the two with a slight smile. Taking one last look, she saw Naruto glaring at her looking the other way as soon as he noticed her sight. Frowning, Kurenai, was going to have to watch Naruto more carefully today hopping her new suspicions were unfounded.

* * *

"Naruto-Kun…" The pale eyed girl whispered to her crush. As soon Naruto looked at her, his anger at Kurenai dissipated.

"I'm alright." He told her, attempting stand only to be brought back down to his feet as pain racked his back.

Hinata's eyes welled with tears at her beloved in pain, searching her pouch she located a container, offering it up to Naruto. "H-here it's some ointment it should help with the pain.

Looking at a light brown container with a Konoha symbol on it, he unzipped his jacket taking it off followed by his shirt. Red faced, Hinata's eyes were glued to the boy's muscles that were shinning slightly with a sheen of sweat. A blazing blush was developing as her mind went fuzzy. _'N-Naruto-Kun…shirtless.'_

So entranced, she didn't notice Naruto taking and unscrewing the container dipping his fingers in them. Reaching his arm to his back, he tried to rubbing on the aching bruise. However, his arms stopped short as they would not reach the spot, twisting and turning into different positions trying to reach that spot only to have it hurt more. "Oooow"

Coming to her senses with Naruto's moving about ruining her show, Hinata noticed his predicament. "I-I can do it for you Naruto-Kun."

He turned to her, breathless. "Th-Thanksss." He hissed, more pain racking through him as it started to fade.

Taking back the container Hinata gently took some cream, spreading on Naruto's back a blush darkening her cheeks still. Feeling the boy jump in response. "S-Sorry…d-does it hurt?"

"N-No just cold." Naruto smile and Hinata got back to rubbing it in.

Her hands moved across his red skin, feeling his muscles against her fingers, her hands glided back and forth and under thoroughly rubbing it in. The fact she got to not only touch, but feel Naruto up was just an added bonus. As if by magic the red and purple bruise faded back away, she couldn't believe how fast it was working already, it was as if her Naruto-Kun was never hurt in the first place. She pouted that her Naruto-Kun time was going to end so soon, but then she had a thought, surely Naruto wouldn't know if she pretended to rub in for a while longer.

Naruto was blushing, his mind racing 100 miles an hour, 100% percent focused on girl's hands as they rubbed across his skin. Man, it felt so good, the pain faded really quickly replaced by the soothing warmth of her hands, the softness of her skin. Naruto was not missing a second of it. Suddenly her hands changed, her hands and fingers were no longer just rubbing, but were caressing him almost sensually. Biting his lips, he urged back a moan. God, what was he thinking, losing it over his teammate doing an act of kindness and helping him. He needed to calm down he told himself, but he felt her hands slide down his waist, stopping just at spine of his back. "Aaah…" He moaned not of pain, but of pleasure.

As if lit on fire, Hinata's hands jumped away, a daze like expression fading, the moan didn't sound like a painful one and in fact she liked it, even more that she was the one that made Naruto moan out. She shivered in pleasure, a tingling sensation in her body, a heavy blush on her cheeks. "S-sorry…" She eeped.

"N-No, thank you…" Naruto said, sporting a blush of his own. Grabbing his shirt, he quickly put it on along with his jacket. Both refused to look at each other which was quickly becoming a habit as of late.

* * *

After that Naruto and Hinata continued training with the same routine as usual, but it was as if all the progress Naruto made the day before disappeared over night, not even able to reach half of what his was record.

Displeased by this, him and his team went to the Hokage office for today's mission. "Ah team just in time, I have your next missions ready and waiting." The old man smiled.

"I hope this one is worth our time Jiji." Naruto bragged despite all the bruises and grass stains that covered him.

"Well, it is a D rank mission." To this Naruto's arms flopped, his mouth opening to moan his displeasure.

"But don't worry unlike yesterday's mission, this one will give you a lot of trouble." The aged kage's eyes twinkled with mischief that made even the village number one prankster shiver.

' _Oh no.'_ Kurenai thought, knowing exactly what the mission was, feeling pity for her team already. _'I shouldn't have cut training short if this was the case, no genin deserves that_ ** _Detestable_** _mission.'_

Kurenai was ready to try and make run for it, but faster than she could blink the mission scroll appeared in her hand.

"I leave your sensei to debrief you, have fun now." He waved off, team 8 got ready to leave, but not before Kurenai had a word with Hokage-Sama.

* * *

 **Outside the Tower**

* * *

Kurenai opened the scroll readying the most hated mission in the history of Konohagakure. "Right, our mission is to find the lost cat Tora."

Naruto almost fell face first. "A cat, come one sensei we are ninja, not animal control." Shino and Hinata didn't speak while they silently agreed that this mission was outside the job description.

"Then you should be able to complete this easy." She said with a cocky smile.

"No problem gives us five minutes and the cat will be back home." Naruto told her.

"We shall see, the cat has brown fur with a line going down its back from the forehead and three lines on the forehead, it's has amber eyes and a red ribbon on her right ear." With that Hinata activated the Byakugan locating a few cats, but none matching the description. Making a hand sign she focused her sight reducing the field of vision and focusing on the spots were a lot of cats were gathered.

"F-Found her!" Hinata eeped, pointing in the directions.

"Nice Going Hinata!" Naruto shouted.

Watching Tora, Hinata's eyes saw two cats playing nearby thinking it was cute Hinata focused on them as one jumped on the other. _'Oh my'_ Turning her face red that rivaled a tomato Hinata quickly turned off her Byakugan.

"Hinata what's wrong you're red, are you not feeling well?" Naruto asked with worry.

"N-No I-I'm a-alright." She followed behind her team heading in the directions she pointed to, she hoped by the time she got there the cats would be finished with their play.

* * *

Arriving at the place Hinata saw Tora last with a quick look of her Byakugan, it took seconds to find his new position, in a dark alley with no way out the perfect spot for an ambush.

"She's in there." Hinata pointed, Naruto stepping right up pulling his sleeves up ready to catch the cat.

"Right give me a few seconds to grab her." Kurenai smiled as he said this knowing it would take a lot more than a few seconds.

"Be careful Naruto, don't underestimate her." The boy shrugged, picking up his pace ignoring his sensei completely.

Naruto entered the dark alley, quickly disappearing from the sight of his teammates. Seconds went by with no sound. **"AAAAAAAH! STOP! STOP AHHHHHHH!"** Shouts were heard, clangs and bangs as stuff crash to the floor.

Suddenly Naruto came tumbling out like a wreck, covering in dirt and blood, his face scratched up. Turning on all fours, very much like the creature he tried to catch he bee lined for the safest place which was right behind Hinata, making the girl blush.

" **That thing is no cat!"** Naruto shouted with fear, hiding behind the girl like a child or animal.

Kurenai giggled at his reaction, while Shino just raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said it would only take a few seconds." The Aburame commented earning a glare from the boy.

"I find it hard to believe you can't even catch a cat." Pushing his glasses up, as he said it in that know it all tone.

"As I said, that thing is no cat!" Naruto pointed at the alley still behind Hinata. Shino walked slowly entering the alley disappearing like Naruto did.

" **AAAAAAAAAAHHH! NO, NOT THE GLASSES!NOT THE GLASSES AAAAH!"** Like Naruto before him Shino tumbled out with scratches and dirt, his shades broken and face revealed.

Soon joining his teammate behind Hinata, pulling out another pair of shades. "Uzumaki-San…" Looking at him with new shades in place. "I owe you an apology, that thing is truly no cat, but a demon spawned from hell." The emotionless Aburame stated, their wish for harder mission was granted.

Kurenai giggling like a school girl in the corner wondering if her Jonin instructor found her genin days as funny as this was.

"S-Shino-San, N-Naruto-Kun…" Hinata spoke up blushing as the two boys hid behind her. Both backed off, realising what they were doing.

"I-I'm sure s-she's not that bad." To their horror, Hinata walked towards the alley.

Like before silence followed, yet no sounds of an epic fight came from subduing the feline. "Oh no you don't think she…" Naruto gulped worryingly to Shino who had a similar expression of fear.

Both boys bolted to the alley intending to rescue their teammate, nearly crashing into said teammate in the process. "Wooow" Both came to halt seeing a perfectly fine Hinata instead of a unconscious and nearly scratched to death like they expected to see.

"Meow." The sound came from Hinata both boys looked in horror as the demon cat nestled itself into her arms.

"What the hell?!" Naruto and Shino jumped away from the subdued cat in fear.

"C-Come on guys, s-she's… not that bad." The Hyuga princess said not getting what was the big deal with the cat that was sleeping in her arms.

Naruto eyed the beast with fear. "Hinata just keep it away from us." Shino agreed, not caring that it was a normal cat at the moment the terror of the demon feline was etched into his scratched face.

Hinata pouted in a way that made Naruto think was cute, but he was far from ready to give in and get close to the demon cat. Kurenai herself pouted, disappointed that the show was over and she didn't get to watch Naruto and Shino be beaten by the Konoha's demon cat more.

* * *

Team 8 made its way back to the Hokage office.

Walking into the mission room seeing it was team 8 along with the objective for the **Demonic** mission in hand. With a look of shock, he reached for the nearby stopwatch, pressing the button down reading the time. "What the hell… five minutes 43 seconds. You beat Itachi's record by 2 minutes." He said, sounding surprised.

"What the hell happened?" He questioned Kurenai, who only looked to Hinata.

"Our little Hyuga seems to have a way with animals." Was all she could say, the Hokage looked at a peaceful Tora for the first time since Itachi did the mission.

"Maybe I should have team 8 handle all Tora missions from now on." He joked earning a reaction from Shino and Naruto.

" **NO!"** Both boys shouted waking the cat up who meowed, both stepping away before the feline lost it again.

"That thing is a demon." Naruto whispered, the irony that a demon container was calling something else demonic.

Telling one of his subordinates to get the client, he congratulated team 8 marking down the new record for the Tora capture mission.

"Tora! Oh, my Tora!" A lady's voice sounded, said cat looking ready to bolt as soon as it reached his ears. She struggled to get out the comfortable arms of the girl and make another escape. But her owner arrived much faster than her size would allow. A large woman swopped the cat out of Hinata's arms squashing the poor thing to her face.

"Oh Tora, mommy was so worried!" Rubbing the crying cat to her face.

"Serves the cat right for the hell he put us through." Naruto smirked in revenge Shino doing the same, watching every sweet second the cat was squashed by her owner.

"Emmm…Mrs…" The women glared at Hinata for interrupting her and her Tora's heartfelt reunion. "I-I think you're h-hurting her." She struggled to get out thanks to the women's glare, the Hokage and Kurenai give her shocked looks.

"What do you know girl." The women said spitefully, before noticing Hinata's eyes and unmarked forehead.

Hinata withdrew from the women's spiteful voice, Naruto was about to respond and protect his friend when at that exact moment Tora was freed jumping into Hinata's arms and nestling itself there quietly, much to her owner's surprise.

"I-I just thought if you held her gentler s-she wouldn't run away any more." Hinata whispered, almost ready to burst into tears from lady's earlier words. The women scooped up Tora gently, this time the cat not protesting at all. Walking over to the Hokage she thanked him and gave him a wad of cash, leaving the room without another word.

"Hinata?" Hinata looked to the Hokage realising she may have done something wrong. "The woman you just spoke to was Madam Shijimi, the wife of the Fire Daimyō." Going pale recognising the name and the trouble she caused not only for village, but for her clan as well.

Vision darkening, she fell back into a warm embrace fainting once more, Naruto being the one to catch her.

"Well by the looks of it Shijimi-Sama wasn't too upset. She actually gave you quite a bonus." Said Hiruzen, sorting out their payment and giving it to them Kurenai taking Hinata's and the next mission scroll.

* * *

Minutes later Hinata awoke, echoes of voices about and a single one standing out from all other that promoted her to wake up sooner.

' _Not again.'_ Was Hinata's thought as she woke up with terrible blush. Seeing Naruto talking with Shino, well more like Naruto speaking out loud while the Aburame stood like a statue.

"You awake Hinata-Chan?" Naruto asked, seeing her move.

Nodding, embarrassed that for the second day in a row she fainted in front of her crush. "Good…" Naruto with honest relief, he was sure it wasn't the norm for a girl to keep on fainting and was starting to get worried.

Hinata looked at Naruto's face as best she could seeing scratches from Tora through mostly healed and no longer bleeding the dry blood and indents made them look worse than they were to the girl.

"N-Naruto-Kun." Offering him the same ointment she applied earlier.

"Thanks!" He gave her that smile that sent her heart throbbing. Taking the container Naruto spread some on his hand with a sizzle and light smoke what was left of his scratches disappeared in seconds.

"Wow this is amazing!" He exclaimed opening and close his hand that was literally spotless besides some dry blood.

"I-It's n-nothing that special…j-just some herbs mixed together." Hinata said, Naruto looking at her in awe.

"Y-You mean you made this by yourself?" Blushing from having his intense gaze on her, she nodded.

' _Oh, why did his eyes have to be so blue._ ' The more she caught his gaze the more it seemed to suck her in.

"That's great Hinata! This stuff is great I hope you'll make some more for me." Naruto smiled at her, making her dizzy. Applying more to his face, his scratches vanished even quicker.

"I-I'd love to!" Was the girls answer.

"Great, I'll come to you for all my injuries, you'll be like my own personal doctor." If Hinata took care of him, he'll no longer need to go to that dreadful hospital and eat the abomination they call food.

Her face steaming up, she nodded her agreement much to the boy's delight, but in her head, she was having different thoughts. She herself walking up to a bed ridden Naruto wearing a sexy nurses outfit. _'Let's see how I can make you all better Naruto-Kun.'_ Her dream self-whispered seductively as dream Naruto grabbed her by the hip whispering in her ear. _'Oh, how could I not feel better with you here.'_

While Hinata was imaging what a patient Naruto would do to nurse Hinata Naruto offered Shino the ointment.

"That won't be necessary, my insects have already taken care of it." Naruto blinked at that.

"How?" He asked, Shino pushed his shades up as he started to talk in length about the glorious being's insects were.

"Insects are able to generate a wax substance in their bodies using the substances they digest, they then use this wax to repair and build their nests. My kikaichu can do the same using my chakra and substances in my body to producing a substance that aggravates cellular generation." He finished up which was the most he said all day.

"Soooo your bugs heal you." As usual the boy simplified the long-winded explanation.

"Yes." Shino answered with one word slightly annoyed at his summary.

"Good Hinata's awake." Kurenai walked into the room. "Any longer and I was going to have Naruto carry you again." She told her, making a red Hinata even redder.

Handing Hinata her mission money she went on to brief them on the next mission. "Right team 8 next mission is two-step, will first be handing delivers on the way to our second mission point where the client wants use to fix up their house."

"Not again." Naruto moaned, Kurenai looking at him.

"Well, if you want to chase another… cat I'm sure it can be arranged." She said slyly, Naruto visibly shivered changing his tune quickly.

"Good Naruto go and wash your face first." Kurenai told him.

"Why?" He responded, both Shino and Hinata could tell why though Naruto's face was still covered in blood.

"Because you can't show up in front of clients covered in blood. You don't see Shino covered in blood." Both Hinata and Naruto looked realising she was right Hinata assumed he got cleaned up after she fainted, but for the life of him Naruto couldn't figure out when he left to wash up.

Leaving for the bathroom, Naruto quickly went to wash up.

* * *

Team 8 made deliveries of letters and packages on a route given to them by the assignment desk workers.

"Here it is." Hinata said Naruto handing her the package from the bag they got.

Hinata walked to the door, her eyes glancing at Naruto as she did. Every delivery they made today Naruto refused to step on the client's property purposely avoiding having to deliver the letters himself.

With a knock the client opened the door, Hinata handed him the package with a smile which she happily returned. But his smile turned to a sneer as he spotted Naruto like the rest their clients. "I better find everything there." The comment was obviously not for her, making the girl angry.

"Sir, I assure you that we have delivered the packaged given to us by our superiors in perfect condition if something is wrong take it up with them and not the ones doing their job." Hinata stomped off it was the same with every client. They were nice at first until they saw Naruto making accusations and other rude remarks. Luckily, this was the last delivery otherwise someone was going to end up with a Juken strike soon.

Making her way back to her team Naruto didn't walk in step behind the others Hinata matching her pace to join him, but he was unusually quiet. It was easy to see why, in the crowded streets, the villagers made no attempt to hid their disgust and hate for the boy.

There next destination was a house with an overgrown garden and a broken roof tiles. "This is it." This time Kurenai walked to the door knocking once an old man answering the door.

"Yes?"

"We were sent for a D rank mission to clean up the place." She stated professionally. The old man smiled, looking at the genin team, at his age this wasn't the first time and wouldn't be the last he hired a genin team. But much to his shock, he saw the demon child standing there along with Konoha's young ninja.

Noticing the glare before the man even had a chance to deny or say anything she shot him down. "Sir, I assure you that the genin will complete the mission with me as their supervisor…" A simple genjutsu to make her eyes glow, the old man relented knowing that lying to a ninja wasn't a bright idea.

"Fine, but everything better be perfect when I get back." The old man got ready to leave and leave the genin to their work.

"Weed and trim the garden, fix the roof tiles and do the dishes in the sink." He said walking past her, the old man shoved past Naruto with a whisper of demon. Despite the insult, the boy stood there taking the mockery, but unable to hide what happened to his teammates. However, before they question him Kurenai put them to work.

"Right Hinata, Naruto, start on the garden you'll find some tools start for weeding and the trimming. Shino you'll with me on the roof." Team 8 split up on their tasks.

Kurenai was watching Shino fix the roof, with some spare tiles and cement. It was an easy if not a tedious job. She could have had Naruto or Hinata do it, but she thought it best to leave it Shino. While both Naruto and Hinata like gardening, she didn't know if Naruto would be able to tell the weeds from the flowers and the boy had a habit of using more strength than necessary something the tiles wouldn't be able to take.

Happy with Shino doing the job, the boy using his bugs to help lay the cement as they ate and mixed their own stronger wax with it, she turned her thoughts to another problem. Naruto, while at first glance the boy looked fine at first, they have been subtle and not so subtle hints that something was wrong and whatever it was it was pointed at her. The boy got along great with Shino and Hinata, but the young Jinchuuriki always questioned her when she asked him to do something. Not only that, but his reaction to her attempt to help him after the accident this morning was met with hostility. Kurenai needed to find the problem and get rid of it at the source.

"Sensei?" The voice of the boy she was thinking about sounded. Turning, she saw Naruto standing on the ladder.

"Hinata asked me if you wanted any help?" He asked, not caring much.

Looking down at Hinata wondering why the heck she would send her crush over here, the answer came as she saw ten Naruto's following Hinata's orders as she pointed away with Byakugan active. One of the clones went up to present Hinata with a flower much to the girl's delight.

This made Kurenai literally shocked, she was familiar with the principles of the Bushin no Jutsu and that was that while most clones made of an element could fight, they could only do simple commands or be controlled directly by the caster at the tenth of the casters strength. "Are you a clone or the real thing?" Kurenai asked and the Naruto answered clone. She saw it yesterday, but this confirmed it his clones were capable of speech and independent thought something even the most seasoned ninja can't do with other forms of clones. She had no idea if this was because of it being a Kage Bushin or not, she would need to teach Naruto varieties of the jutsu as well as look up Shadow Clones herself.

"No, we're good here, tell Hinata that once the weeding is done, leave Naruto to trim the garden and go do the dishes." The clone went to leave with a nod. "Wait…" She ordered. "Naruto is something wrong, you seem…distressed lately."

"I'm fine." The clone said bluntly with a slight glare, it wasn't like she cared anyway. He left before she could ask more, this wasn't going to be easy.

Seeing the clone approach Hinata with a smile talking happily as he railed her orders Kurenai got an idea.

* * *

 **Later**

* * *

Inside the house Hinata was cleaning the dishes. It was a simple one which she tried to help her clansmen do only for them to tell that such chores are beneath her. While she cleaned, her mind was filled with one thing, Naruto. In just three days they've gotten so close and she was enjoying every minute of it. Her hand touched the flower Clone-Kun gave her. While they looked like Naruto, once she calmed herself down, she could tell them apart which made it a million times easier to talk and be around them.

"Hinata?" The voice of her sensei called, turning around she saw Kurenai looking at her with a soft smile.

"Thinking about Naruto?" As if a switch was flipped, Hinata turned her famous red.

"Don't worry Hinata, I'm rooting for you, but I have concerns with Naruto." In a span of minute Hinata went from embarrassment to cold Hyuga eyes that Kurenai didn't know the girl had in her.

"Concerns?" She stated bluntly, hopping that Kurenai wasn't thinking of kicking Naruto off the team. Her tone was monotone that made Kurenai wonder if Hinata was switched out somehow, because she was like a different person.

' _I better be careful, where Naruto is concerned Hinata will react aggressively to defend him and I don't need two of my genin hating me.'_ Looking at Hinata's unmoving eyes. "Yes, I feel that Naruto…dislikes me and I am hoping you can help smooth things over since he's close to you."

"Were not that close." Anger slipping now that Hinata thought on it knowing a specific reason why Naruto would hold a grudge on their sensei.

"Please Hinata, Naruto has been all over you since the test. Regardless, if it's training or missions he makes an effort to stay near you." Her cold demeanour faulted at this. "He is also the first to your side if you faint." Kurenai smiled, loving watching young love, but she had business to take care of first.

"Anyway, I need to know why Naruto doesn't like me, I tried asking, but he shrugged it off and ignored me." She said sadly, Hinata almost found herself pitying her until an image of a broken Naruto crying recoiled in her mind.

"No!" She stated with no hesitation. "You deserve this after what you did and you even forgot about it." The shy girl all but spat, causing Kurenai to withdraw.

' _Shit, what was happening? Hinata seems to know what it is and is angry that I don't know. Just what the hell did I do.'_

"Do you really not remember?" Hinata questioned glaring at the women with pupil-less eyes. "During the test y-you used a genjutsu to torture my Naruto-Kun!" She all but shouted, not carrying that she said my as if Naruto was hers.

It didn't take long for Kurenai's brain to connect the dots, from Naruto's reaction to her genjutsu. With cause of the situation known, she could now defuse the tension between them.

"Hinata look that was an accident." The genjutsu mistress tried to defend, only to be shocked.

"Bullshit!" Hinata anger speaking for saying words she normally never says. "You're a Jonin and a genjutsu expert, there is no way you would not realise what that genjutsu would do to him."

"Hinata! The jutsu was only supposed to trap him and not hurt him." By the glare she received the Byakugan princess was far from believing her. "Listen Hinata I was worried about Naruto's reaction as well-" A bit for a different reason. "And spoke to Hokage-Sama, he mentioned that genjutsu effect was magnified by an event Naruto suffered the day prior I meant no harm I swear."

Kurenai pleads seemed to reach her, as Hinata stiffened at hearing the term event and Sakura's harsh words came to mind.

"I-I see… did you really mean no harm?" Hinata asked, her reaction giving away that she knew what transpired to make her genjutsu affect Naruto the way it did.

"Yes, believe me I would never hurt my students." Kurenai answered honestly.

"Alright, I'll speak to Naruto, but whether he forgives you is up to him." Kurenai smiled leaving Hinata to her work. That was stressful, but once they get passed the rocky road the team will only get stronger. But she really wanted to know what happened with Naruto, but like the Hokage said, getting from anyone, but Naruto would hurt his trust in her and she didn't need that now.

* * *

It was almost evening the sky turning fiery orange as dusk set in. Hinata finished her task, Naruto was still doing the garden, but would be finished soon. Planning to help Hinata took a step towards her crush.

"Hinata-San?" The voice surprised her having not noticed the presence of another. She turned to her teammate Shino, who by the looks of it finished his own task.

"Yes Shino-San?" Hinata asked, she took note of how Shino said her name and not clan name, but the use of san honorific still implied a sense of politeness that was beating into them as children of noble clans.

"I wish to discuss something with you?" The Aburame asked, Hinata smiled and nodding, giving her confirmation happy to help out her teammate.

"It's about Uzumaki-San, the villager's treatment of him seems odd." Hinata understood, she wonders for years about it and was still no closer to the truth.

"Yes, the villagers hate Naruto-Kun, but I don't know why." Hinata said sadly, if she knew just maybe she could help her Naruto-Kun after all identifying the problem was the first step to fixing it.

"Yes, but the hate seems to be far too much and widespread for a mere problem child." This earned him a glare from Hinata for referring to her Naruto-Kun as a problem child.

"Agreed, even my Otou-sama and my clan know of Naruto even though Naruto has never really done anything to us, not only that, but opinion seem to be split." She told him remembering her Otou-sama reaction at her graduation celebration and how he defended Naruto if indirectly.

"Very peculiar, for major clans to have a reason to hate him or even argue about it means that it is something far more complicated then pulling mere pranks." Shino responded, thinking heavily on the matter.

"N-Naruto-Kun only pulled pranks for attention… if it wasn't for the villagers and everyone ignoring him Naruto-Kun would have never done them!" The Hyuga added her two cents. After practically stalking the boy, she knew Naruto's antics better than anyone else and the reason behind them.

"I asked O-Otou-sama about him, but he refused to talk saying I would need to ask Naruto-Kun myself." Hinata hands pulled up to her chest in worry.

Pushing his shades up Shino responded with a plan of action. "I doubt Uzumaki-San is ready to trust us with that information just yet considering his recent actions it is highly likely, he will do all he can to hide it from us." Hinata frowned at this, knowing he was right just by how Naruto avoided talking about the villager's reaction to him and tried to ignore it. It was sad that her crush didn't trust her, despite the fact that all she wants is to help and be there for him.

"The only option is to find out ourselves." Was the Aburame's final suggestion, his teammate was conflicted between wanting to know and help her beloved, or to trust him and wait until he was ready, even if it didn't come. Would peering into Naruto's privacy be betraying him? What if he found out? What would she do then…?

* * *

The mission was over the team returning to the Hokage's tower for their reward, this time receiving it directly from the Hokage himself. Naruto was surprised to be given an envelope with over 10,000 ryo in it, but the look of the old man as he received let him know it wasn't a mistake.

Team 8 went their separate ways, except for Naruto, who was stopped by his shy teammate. "N-Naruto-Kun?"

Turning to a blushing Hyuga who was fidgeting slightly. avoiding looking at him so much that he would doubt if he was really called. "C-could I talk for you f-for…a minute."

"Sure, but could we do it over ramen, I'm starved." As if on cue his stomach was growling making Hinata release a giggle. Nodding, her face turned bright red as Naruto leading the way asking herself one question.

Did this count as a date?

* * *

As the two walked along, Hinata found herself walking a familiar path, one she walked many times as she watched Naruto from afar.

Soon a small brown stand with a white banner came into view. Naruto lifted up the banner, waiting enough for Hinata to enter before he put it down. Hinata knew he was just being a gentleman and no romantic feelings were behind it, but still it took her breath away with how considerate he was to her. This was the side that none of their classmates knew of, they didn't know just how kind and caring Naruto really was.

"Hey old man, I need some ramen!" Naruto shouted in the store.

"When don't you ever need ramen Naruto?" Teuchi smiled before noticing a pretty girl with short blue hair and pale eyes. He blinked twice to make sure, but the girl was still there. "My my Naruto, you brought girl around and pretty one at that, you better be sure keep her." He laughed as the boy and girl blushed, Naruto saying that wasn't so while the girl just looked away.

"It's not like that at all, she's just a teammate!"

"Sure…" By the boy's reaction it was obvious that wasn't entirely true. Finally, Naruto brought a friend and not just any, but a girlfriend from the noblest clan the village had who was equivalent to a princess.

Hinata frowned slightly at the mention of just being a teammate, but quickly took a seat next to Naruto. "One miso ramen please! Hinata what will have? My treat."

Hinata looked in surprise that Naruto was offering to buy her dinner, Kami-Sama this was really turning out like a date. "Y-You don't have to do that…N-Naruto-Kun." She told him, despite how delighted his offer made her feel.

"Nonsense, I just got a big pay check and besides a man is supposed to pay for the woman's food." He told her quoting what his Nee-san told him.

She couldn't refuse partially due to the fact she wanted him to pay for her as if it were a date and partially because the words he said meant he was looking at her as a **woman**.

Giving the ok. "I'll have a miso as well then please." She told the chef in a quiet voice. Teuchi went about preparing the two bowls.

"My, my Otouto what do we have here?" Ayame came from the other room smiling slyly at the boy.

"Ayame-Nee-chan!" Naruto said happily, waving a hand towards Hinata. "This is Hinata, my teammate."

Ayame eyed the girl getting closer she looking the girl up and down, making her fidget uncomfortably in her seat. Until finally... "I approve. You got yourself a good girlfriend Otouto." She stated, making the boy almost fall from his seat.

Hinata was blushing madly, her fingers poking together embarrassed, but happy about being mistaken as his girlfriend by some of his closest people. Hinata inspected the girl, having seen her from afar before, but up close she looked truly beautiful and was slightly jealous of how close the woman was to her Naruto-Kun. But considering how she had good taste, Hinata was sure the two would get along.

Hinata watched the two argue like real sibling that reminded her of her own. Right when Hinata pulled a sad face two bowls of ramen was placed before them.

"Come now Naruto you even insisted that it was the man job to pay, that isn't something you do for a normal friend." Teuchi laughed as the boy whispered traitor.

"Ah, I see all my lessons on how treat girls are finally paying off." The waitress stated smugly, knowing this day would come.

Naruto ignored that comment, going straight to more important business, his ramen. Hinata joined him finding that it was one of the best things she ever tasted, ordering a second right after finishing her first.

* * *

 **Several Bowls Later**

* * *

Naruto was looking on in wonder after Hinata finished her 10th bowl, two more than him. Noticing her crush's gaze, the Hyuga princess blushed, fidgeting after realising just how much she ate and how un-lady like it was. Kami if her Otou-sama saw this.

"Wow, that is amazing Hinata, I thought I was the only one who could put away that much ramen." It wasn't long after that comment that Hinata started pushing her hands together at the praise.

Naruto paid for their meal, leaving him with only half of his original pay, but still it was worth it. Eating with a friend was so much better then eating alone.

"Hinata, make sure to visit again. Naruto's girl is always welcome here!" Ayame gave one last shout as they left, embarrassing the couple more.

Teuchi had ryo signs for eyes as he looked at the big pile of bowls left from his favourite customers. He was also well aware that was far from the max Naruto could eat and by the looks of it, this Hinata girl could keep up with Naruto bowl for bowl. Teuchi had a vision of the future a little blond boy sitting in-between an older Naruto and Hinata, behind them mountains upon mountains of ramen bowls. "Hehe, I'm going to be rich."

Ayame looked on worryingly as her Tou-san laughed creepily.

' _What would work best to get them together a romantic table with candles, or a single bowl romantic special ramen.'_ Even if it was the last thing he did, he was going to get those two together. The money he'll make would be enough last two life times and if their children loved ramen just as much as them then Ichiraku's will live on for forever. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha…"

Ayame slowly stepped away from her hysterical father.

* * *

Hinata and Naruto were about to part ways when, talking as they surprisingly Hinata was most vocal wanting to know more about Naruto and his surrogate family.

"T-They… were really nice." Hinata told him, mentally patting herself on the back for starting up the conversation with her crush.

"Yeah Ayame-Nee-chan and Teuchi-Jiji are super nice, though Ayame can be a bit annoying at times wanting me to eat my veggies." Despite his complaint, the smile on his face showed that he was truly touched about how much they cared and that Naruto cared about them just as much as they cared for him, maybe even more.

"Oh, Naruto-Kun, veggies are good for you, you won't grow otherwise." She giggled with her eyes closed and hand to her lip. When she next opened her eyes, Naruto was gone looking behind her she saw her beloved unmoving his mouth wide open.

"Noooo! Hinata, not you too!" He cried anime tears. "Veggies are evil, but don't worry, I will save you from them and show you the food of the gods that is ramen." He declared proudly, hand in the air.

"Te Te Te Te Te…" Hinata giggled, before blowing into all out laughter, Naruto soon joined her.

"Naruto-Kun, they aren't that bad." Hinata told him with a twinkle in her eyes, she was chatting and laughing with her crush and it was wonderful.

"Yes they are, veggies are the food of the devil or disgusting and gross I can't stand them." The whisker boy exaggerated.

"Well then I will just have to cook some for you and show you that even veggies can taste good." Being brave, drunk off the happiness she feels, Hinata challenged Naruto's opinion.

"Yeah right, as if! You may be amazing Hinata, but even you can't make the greens taste good." His words made the girl blush, looking away, she whispered just enough to be barely audible.

"Challenge accepted."

Naruto kept smiling, catching up to her, once more walking by her side. The Hyuga princess wished this moment could last together, but sadly the time to part came all to quick, not surprising considering Hinata lives in the richest part of the village and Naruto the poorest. It was almost as if the village itself was telling them they can't be together, yet the two got along better than anyone else.

Hinata wished to stay with Naruto even a bit longer, and then suddenly she remembered why she asked to speak to Naruto. "Ummm…Naruto-Kun?"

Oceanic blue turned to her and she felt herself sinking to their depths, her mind fogging up, but she managed to get her words out. "Do-do you not…like Kurenai-Sensei?" She asked, Naruto's smile vanishing, replaced with a frown. Hinata was cursing herself, wanting to bring back his smile. A frown didn't suit him, his sun kissed hair and oceanic eyes were made to shine and smile like the sun.

"Yeah…" He stated half-heartily the mood killed as he remembered their so-called sensei.

"I-Is it because of the genjutsu from the test?" Naruto looked up, remembering that embarrassing moment where he broke down in front of Hinata. So much has happened and he's been having so much fun with Hinata lately that he forgot all about those traumatising illusions.

"No, no I forgot about that…" His blue eyes, dulled slightly as the memory.

' _On no what have I done.'_ She just reminded her Naruto-Kun of some painful memories all because she misunderstood. She was ready to apologise and cry when Naruto kept talking.

"I-It's just Kurenai…Sensei…" He corrected himself, his heart heavy yet he still talked. The Jinchuuriki didn't understand why he was telling Hinata, all his feelings and resentment just came flooding out, his heart opening for the girl, secretly longing for something. "She doesn't seem to want to teach me."

Hinata was surprised by this. Naruto's hair was now a dull yellow, his eyes were also full of sadness. She thought back to what Kurenai said to her earlier, to Hinata it seemed their sensei really did care for Naruto and how he thought of her. "W-What makes you think that?"

Fisting his hands, his eyes darkened with anger that drove his sadness away. "Because she doesn't want to teach me!" Tears welled up to fall, but they just stayed where they were as if frozen. He was strong, he wouldn't cry so easily not again, crying never solved anything and was a waste for him. "No matter how hard I tried she always complains about what I'm doing wrong. She gives nothing but praise to you and Shino, even though I was the one winning!" He growled slightly with each word, his heart hammering and blood pumping in anger. "A-And…"

"And she dumped me on to some else!" Naruto practically shouted, feeling a feeling he hasn't felt for a long-time, abandonment of his teacher, just like all the sensei he had before Iruka.

"What?" Hinata said surprised. This was the first she heard of it. If it was true, it was no wonder Naruto was so upset, he's been abandoned by sensei's and villager's one after another to have it happen again must hurt so much.

Hearing her what Naruto explained further. "This morning Kurenai called me out to train…" His breathing was heavy from the emotions he was restraining. "B-But not with her with another Jonin, because I wasn't good enough, she didn't want to teach me herself!"

Seconds after he said that, warmth enveloped him along with a sweet smell that made his anger dissipate. He felt the weight of a body on him as arms squeezed him tightly. "I'm sorry Naruto-Kun." Hinata said, hugging him tightly trying to convey her feelings to him.

She felt his arms wrapping around her, his weight leaning on her as his face buried itself in-between her neck and shoulder. "I-I don't know what Kurenai wants, but I-I think you need to talk to her and make your feelings clear." Naruto listened and was conflicted. He was afraid of hearing another one of his sensei say they didn't want him, but the fact that it was Hinata who said it made him want to do it just to make her happy.

The two stood together hugging under the moonlight for a few minutes before they finally thought they were stood there too long. Both pulled away, clinging to one another with an unsaid desire to stay in the other's arms. Both went their separate ways, one to place with no waiting for him, the other going to family that didn't care for her. In truth, the only ones that truly matter to each was the one they were walking away from.

* * *

 **Next Day**

* * *

Hinata was walking into the training ground, spotting Kurenai already there, but no sign of Shino and to her great disappointment Naruto as well.

"M-Morning Sensei…" Hinata greeted her politely, Kurenai returning it with a smile.

"Morning Hinata." Hinata was inspecting Kurenai, she was truly a beautiful woman that even Hinata couldn't help but admirer that crimsons eyes that sparkled like rubies and long silky black hair that one would just love to touch. Not to mention a figure that would have any man drool over her. But it wasn't just her looks she admired in the few days she known her, she's seen Kurenai as a kind and respectable teacher even if at times she could be strict she seemed to truly want help her and Shino out. Yet this made her question why was Naruto treated differently the thought that someone she came to respect could be no different than all the teachers that purposely ignored or sabotaged Naruto made her feel angry and betrayed.

For a second, she hesitated, but she needed to know just whose side was Kurenai Yuhi on. "S-Sensei…" Stuttering as she spoke out the word, her heart a mixture of several feelings. Once Kurenai looked her way, Hinata continued what she wanted and needed to ask.

"I-Is…it true y-you…d-dumped Naruto-Kun on someone else?" Her voice was quiet and unsure, stuttering every word, but the closer she got to the end the more strength and resolve that she found nearly shouted out the last bit.

Kurenai's reaction was one of shock. Her eyes wide as her mind put together what Hinata meant and it wasn't long for her to put together what Naruto's point of view was. Honestly, she felt like trapping herself into one of her torture genjutsu. She studied psychology for kami's sake yet missed the obvious signs of Naruto's discontent and why a genjutsu user needed to learn how their target thought yet she failed to apply that to her teaching. She hated to admit, but in her desire to teach she failed. Too caught up in actually being able to be a Jonin sensei despite her lack of experience. Her hand covered her lips guiltily showing in her eyes and self-loathing.

Hinata's keen eyes were watching Kurenai like a hawk, her family would say that her ability to read the opponents inattentions were subpar at best, but when it came to emotions and empathising there was no better Hyuga. This was especially so when the matter was about her beloved Naruto-Kun, years of watching him she saw the not so hidden feelings of the villagers and it was easy to spot, not even train ninja could keep themselves in check completely. The guilt she saw from Kurenai made her happy knowing this was all a misunderstanding and Kurenai didn't purposely neglect her Naruto-Kun, but also sad, because she still ended up the neglecting the one person who has been neglected his whole life.

Calming herself down, Kurenai now corrected her way of thinking was going to explain just what she intended for Naruto. "Hinata, I'm sorry. While it is true I sent Naruto to someone else for training, it was by no means me dumping him off." She spat the word out with venom and shame knowing that was how Naruto and anyone else who didn't know Gai would see it.

"Naruto's training till now as far been the best thanks to some sensei's not doing their job right…" More venom was spat just at the thought of what teachers were doing when they are supposed to help and guide their students not make them fail. "The amount of time it would have taken to fix and re-teach everything that Naruto was taught wrong would take a long time. So, I enlisted the help of specialist that would be able to get Naruto up to speed and over what he should already be at."

Hinata seemed to accept that answer, but… "I'm not the one you need to tell that to." Those words pierced deeper than any kunai. Kurenai made a mistake and would now have to confront and fix it.

* * *

Kurenai let the training continue like usual with Taijutsu and Ninjutsu spars, it was only when they reached the chakra control session did she make her move to right her wrongs.

"Naruto please come here for a second." Kurenai asked kindly. Naruto walked over in discontent, that now that she was looking for Kurenai could see. It surprised her how well the loud boy was when it came to hiding his emotions, she highly doubted that if she didn't study psychology for genjutsu that even she would be unable to spot just what he hides.

She took him away to a separate clearing so as not to disturb Hinata and Shino.

"Look Naruto, I believe there has been a misunderstanding between us." Naruto brows raised slightly, but the boy made no other outward reactions.

"When I handed you over to Gai for training it wasn't to… dump you." She had a hard time saying those words and making sure Naruto accepts her apology was going to hard.

"Oh really?" The sarcastic voice proved her thoughts.

"Yes, Naruto I really do want to be your teacher-"

"Then why don't you teach me anything!" Naruto shouted cutting her off. "I learned more from Bush Brow-Sensei than in the few days you've been my sensei."

"That is exactly why I sent you to him." The genjutsu mistress replayed. "Look Naruto, you have the potential, but your academy teachers never helped bring it out and instead taught you wrong. This especially goes for your taijutsu." She told him, Naruto paused, taking in her words, but still glaring at her.

"As I told you on the day we meet, I specialise in genjutsu the polar opposite of taijutsu. Gai on the other hand is the villages leading expert on that. While I could re-teach you myself, it would consume a lot more time just to get the basics, while with Gai you can get caught up and even further than what you're already supposed to be at." Kurenai told him sincerely her crimson eyes filled with honest intent to make up.

Naruto couldn't deny that, he knew besides Iruka none of his other sensei ever gave him half the attention they gave other students. He was also learning a completely new style that he could literally feel the improvements he was making but…

"Then why is it that you always give compliments to Shino or Hinata, yet you almost always say something negative to me!" He cried, he hated how she toyed with his heart, telling him did good only to turn it around being harsh.

"I'm sorry…" That was the first thing she said. "I didn't mean to sound harsh Naruto, it's…it's just so aggravating seeing your potential being wasted." The Jinchuuriki was taken aback, yesterday Gai said he had potential and now Kurenai was saying the same thing.

"You don't understand it Naruto, but what are doing against Hinata and Shino is impressive and something most other people will never be able to emulate. Your Taijutsu, despite being a mess, you are still able to push them in a corner." Naruto didn't like being called mess, but her next words appeased him. "If you fix the basics and get a proper style, you would most likely be more than a match for Sasuke."

"Then there is your Kage Bushin no Jutsu. Naruto it is a Jonin B rank jutsu. Most Jonin can manage one or two without feeling the drain yet you can use dozens with no problem." Until now the boy didn't realise his new signature jutsu was so hard. Sure he trained really hard, but once he had it down it was piece of cake for him to use it.

"But you don't use them effectively, if you face a genin you can easily overpower them with numbers, but against Chunin or higher that won't work. If you used tactics and strategies with your clones, you'll be able to beat Chunin and once you improve even Jonin won't be able to stand up against you. You are literally a one-man army, you just need to act like it." Naruto was looking down now, he was happy to hear her say that, but didn't know any other way to use shadow clones.

Kneeling down to his level. "Naruto, the potential is there, but you are handicapping yourself. I don't say what I say to be mean, but because I truly want you to improve and become the Kage that I am sure you will be."

Her words meant a lot, but what mattered most was that she believed he could be Kage which meant more than anything else. But Naruto was still far from ready to trust her, but Kurenai was on the right track.

"Alright. As an apology I will teach you a new jutsu." Hearing their words, the blond boy instantly perked up.

"However, from now on if you feel something is wrong with how I am doing it say and I will properly explain it. Agreed?" Naruto nodded, eager to learn a new jutsu.

"Alright, what I am going to teach you is the Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Jutsu)" With that she made hand seal for tiger. Disappearing in a puff of smoke. Looking for her Naruto couldn't spot her when.

"Behind you."

"Aaaaaah!" He jumped for the sudden voice.

"This jutsu is high speed movement, do you remember what you did to make the tree fall over yesterday?" Receiving an embarrassed nod of no she explained. "You poured so much chakra into your feet that it exploded out. This Jutsu uses a similar technique, you focus a large amount of chakra through your whole body, vitalising it and then releasing a large burst of chakra from your feet. This propels you forward, giving the impression you teleported." The starts Naruto had in his eyes told Kurenai that she had his full attention.

"This a D rank, but useful jutsu that once you get the hang of it can be done without seals, ninja also add an element to it like smoke you saw or leaves to hide movements. Now make the tiger sign."

Naruto did as she said, eagerly ready to learn such a cool jutsu. "Now focus your chakra like you do for tree climbing, but through your whole body as if a little explosion was going off from your navel." She could almost see the air around the boy humming, if someone with large chakra it was better to start off big and work down. With so much chakra in his body it was easier to focus on bigger area rather than a smaller one.

"Now, next release a small amount of it from your feet while visualising the direction you want to go." The next seconded Naruto disappeared with a rush of speed, followed by loud…

"OW!"

She smiled. Even if it was D rank the distance for travelling more than a meter was hard to reach even more to control it perfectly. "Good, but you need to work on distance control. Try again, but with a smaller burst of chakra from your feet. Continue until you can get the right amount to travel without crashing into anything."

The two-continued practising until Naruto could safely travel up to five meters away from his position.

* * *

Heading back to the other two members of team 8 both out of breath, both looked to see Naruto worn out for once and slightly bruised, but with a big grin on his face.

Hinata smiled knowing that meant everything was taken care of between Kurenai and Naruto.

Team 8 stopped for lunch which just happened to be prepared by their own princess. Hinata handed Naruto's bento who took it with his heart stopping grin.

Opening it looking forward to another one of Hinata's lovely meals, he was shocked to see nothing but green. Looking at her with dismay, she leaned over and whispered. "Y-You…better it eat all or no more Bentos for you."

Naruto forgot one of the basics rules for men, all women where scary and kind hearted Hinata was no exception to the rule. Regretting challenging her, he silently ate his greens.

' _Damn it.'_ He was wrong. Hinata did the impossible and made veggies taste good, but they were far from the juicy taste of meat. Luckily for him, Hinata added some of his favourites underneath that he would only be able to see after he finished all the veggies.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

God that took so long to do and proof read, over 18,000 words when I only had five points in total to cover when I planned this chapter. Well first so sorry for the wait and not posting for not one, but two months, but got a huge chapter so it evens out.

Also as for Tenten's surname I honestly have no idea where it is from I just know that fanfics use it a lot so I used to since it sounds natural, the name itself means cicada or the cry a cicada makes, there is also a anime and visual novels with it in.

Second, I would like say that I added more ideas to my profile, which is making me go for god sake since I don't have time to write them even though I am so tempted to start them. Anyway, to share the love if anyone wants to use them my ideas are…

 **A Kunoichi's Greatest Weapon** \- Where Hinata kidnapping by cloud succeeds, but she escapes and ends up in the care of a mercenary unit. Years later team 7 captures her after the Sasuke retrieval arc only for her to seduce Naruto and escape.

 **Kingdom Hearts: World of Shinobi** – Note not a crossover, but heavily inspired by the game. Starts in wave arc. Basically, Heartless start to appear and Naruto gets a keyblade, but will only stay in Naruto verse may be sequel about traveling to other worlds though.

 **A Demon Baby(AU)** – Inspired by Beelzebub manga which I recommend, basically same story/concept just with Naruto characters and some twists haven't really planned it out yet. Besides Oga being Naruto and Aoi being Hinata.

 **Blind Fox** \- Blinded in an attack by the villagers Naruto awakens The Mind's Eye of the Kagura and Kurama's emotional sensing. With his new powers Naruto find out that his blindness is both a blessing and a curse.

More details can be found on my profile and I am free to discuss if anyone wants to use my ideas.

I am going to **try** and shorten the coming chapters so I can post quicker.

 **Please Review:)**

 **Naruto and Hinata Forever:)**


	26. End of First Week

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did Naruto would have learned seals and used them more**

 **An Uzumaki Tale**

 **Arc 5: The Path of a Ninja**

 **Chapter 26: End of the First Week**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Well I usually answer guest reviews, but don't remember any so I will just put down one of answers I gave about Shunshin being a D rank jutsu in case anyone else was confused about it.

For Shunshin Naruto wiki stated D rank so I used, my explanation for this which is that at short distances it similar to substitution, but academy students lack the chakra, control, coordination and reflex to control it so for me it is D rank that gets harder to do the more proficient it is. I may add a bit in where it states the jutsu is taught at the academy as D rank to prep them for developing it in the future at higher levels due to how widely used it is.

But yeah nothing more to say so enjoy the chapter.

* * *

 **1 Week Later**

* * *

It was an early morning, the sun just starting to rise in the east. Black eyes as dark as the abyss opened peering at the wall where a symbol of a white and red fan was standing proudly. It reminded the person of a goal, of his revenge and all he lost to the one who betray him and his clan.

The last Uchiha got up, taking off his grey night shirt and pants, putting on his trade mark blue shirt and white pants, the mark of his clan standing proudly on his back.

The room was spacious and empty except for the necessities. The whole apartment seemed to scream loneliness and that was how he liked it. Sure, it was a hard life, but he didn't deserve the comfort of others. It would only make him weak and he couldn't have that. He could only rely on himself and no one else to get his revenge.

He stopped by the kitchen for breakfast. Making some bacon and eggs with a tomato salad. Yes, he couldn't forget the tomatoes. It was the only thing besides his revenge that kept him going. Taking a slice of tomato, Sasuke's whole faced lit up as he savoured the sweet taste that drove his usual emo self away until they were all gone and returned to his brooding self.

He lived in a lone building near the Uchiha sector, there were no other buildings due to the fact that it was located near the very edge of the Uchiha sector. In order to get anywhere, he would have to walk straight through the Uchiha sector or take the long route around, which for ninja wouldn't be much of a detour especially with his chronically late sensei.

Despite the Hokage and several other upper ninja discouraging the idea of him living so isolated and close to the scene of his trauma, Sasuke insisted to living close by to his old home. So, he was given a building of his request and like the loner he was, he chose the most isolated place he could find.

There were three reasons why he lived where he lived. One, so he could train without distraction. Two, he found out quickly that fan girls won't trespass in his old home and are too lazy to walk around the long way and last but not least, to remind himself. Every day, he would walk through his old home, scenes of that night overlapping the present this was a reminder and a punishment, to keep his goal firmly in mind and to remind him that he was helpless to stop the tragedy that happened.

Exiting the compound, the last Uchiha took one last look at his past, living with the burning hatred for the one who took it all away. This was his ritual, one he performed to stoke the fire of vengeance and keep them raging on until they burned his target.

"Morning Sasuke-Kun!" The minute the feminine voice was heard, Sasuke froze in his tracks as if a cold breeze blew past him, his fire of revenge dying down. He used to make the mistake of greeting for his fan girls, but he long adjusted and knew it wasn't them, but someone that the Uchiha couldn't get rid of. His emo instincts told him to ignore it and keep going, but before he knew it, he returned the greeting.

"Morning…" He said the words on impulse, looking at the brown-haired woman that somewhat wormed her way into the cold Uchiha's heart.

"Sasuke-Nii!" A brown-haired boy came out of nowhere, clinging to the aloof boy and even as an Uchiha, Sasuke didn't have the heart to push him away.

These were his neighbours for the past few years and the only people that Sasuke actually got along with since his late family's demise.

"Just in time. Could you take Taichi to the academy, please Sasuke-Kun." Sasuke looked at the boy whose eyes lit up, staring pleadingly at the Genin Uchiha. Has it really been two years already? It was hard to believe that the boy was now 5 years old and starting the academy himself.

"I have to get to my team." Sasuke stated, ignoring Taichi's downcast face.

"Don't worry, you will have plenty of time and your sensei is always late anyway." The last Uchiha looked away, this last week his sensei has never shown up on time once and he ends up blabbing about it to her quite often.

Starting to walk away Sasuke stopped, turning to Taichi. "Come on…"

Taichi quickly ran to his Nii's side, his mother watching as he did. "Right, time to get to work." Mizui got ready to leave, knowing her son was in good hands.

* * *

 **A few minutes later**

* * *

Mizui arrived at Shimizu Tabemono to chamise (Shimizu Food and Teahouse). She worked at greeting the owner and waitress with a smile. "Morning!"

"Morning Mizui, you're a bit early today." Her co-worker said.

She looked at the woman with grey/brownish hair, she was young, around 19-years-old with a womanly figure, wearing a red waitress kimono with a white apron. Her hair was done in pig tails, her brown eyes looking at Mizui with a hint of amusement.

"Yeah. Sasuke-Kun was kind enough to take Taichi to the academy." She said, putting on her apron.

"Wow, you really have the Uchiha tamed don't you?" The woman giggled.

"Come on. Sasuke-Kun has always been a sweet child." Mizui spoke up in defence.

"Sure he has, but only to you. Oh, if only you were a few years younger…" Teasing the poor woman who blushed at the comment.

"I don't see Sasuke-Kun like that!" Mizui shouted in response before going silent. "Besides…" The sad look in her eyes spoke louder than any words.

"It's hard to believe it's really been five years since then. Taichi is so big and already starting the academy. It's scary how much he looks like his Tou-san."

"Yeah, he looks just like him." Mizui stated, a wistful look in her eyes at times gone past.

"Hey, Shinko?" The waitress known as Shinko looked to her long-time friend.

"Thanks for everything."

Giving a big grin, she said. "Of course, you guys are like family. I will always help you out."

Sasuke dropped Taichi off at the academy, handing him to his new teacher who he didn't really know, but the same could not be said about the teacher knowing Sasuke.

"Well, if it isn't the genius Sasuke Uchiha." The Chunin smiled before looking at the little boy who griped Sasuke's shorts, glaring slightly at the man. "And who may this be."

Sasuke tapped the boy's back. "Taichi, Taichi Sensu."

"Well good to have you, Taichi."

The Chunin started talking with Sasuke, but he paid no mind knowing the Chunin was just sucking up to his family's name.

"You just watch. I'm going to be Hokage!" For a second Sasuke was sure Naruto failed his test and was sent back, only for him to see a boy wearing Naruto's trade mark goggles.

' _Oh no, the dobes are multiplying.'_ Was his worrying thought when the brown-haired boy boasted just like his old classmate. Luckily the boy was in Iruka's class two years ahead of Taichi. The last thing the boy needed was an annoying dobe challenging him all the time.

Leaving Taichi on his own, Sasuke went to join his teammates, memories of his own starting days at the academy in his head.

"Sasuke-Kun!" Despite his earlier words of hate, the day they were made a team did nothing to stop the pink hair's affection for him and their genin test only made it worse as he was forced to feed her to pass.

"You're late!" Kiba barked and the Uchiha realised the dog ninja was right and he was late by 10 minutes.

"Shut up dog breath, I'm sure Sasuke-Kun had something important to do!" The fan girl shouts in her chalkboard voice.

"Yeah, like everything Sasuke-Kun does is important." Kiba responded with sarcasm dripping from every word.

Giving him look for such a stupid question, she responded. "Well, yeah of course it is."

Tuning out his teammates, Sasuke went to his own thoughts on how he can get stronger, all they got was D rank missions. A waste of his time and superior talents. How was he supposed to get the strength to take revenge if he was chasing cats and picking up trash? It was beneath the Uchiha to do such tasks.

* * *

 **3 Hours Later**

* * *

"You're late!" His teammates called like they do every day when they greet their sensei.

"Well, I did arrive on time, but had to leave without so much of greeting due to an Obaa-san needing help with her bags." Another lame excuse for the books, with all the excuses they had, they could write a book called 'Kakashi-Sensei's Excuses for Getting Out of Work'.

"Well now before we begin with training, Sasuke, give me a thousand push-ups." He ordered, much to the surprise of the Uchiha. Kakashi answered the last Uchiha before he could even complain. "A hundred for every minute you were late."

Processing his words, filled the Uchiha with rage because those words could only mean one thing. Their sensei was there at the start and it would be a cold day in hell when he believed his sensei's excuses. He glared at his sensei, who was reading his beloved orange book. He was positive that was the real excuse for not being on time.

* * *

 **Several Hours Later**

* * *

The brooding Uchiha was walking down the street with his team after another tedious D rank mission. When was the Hokage going to get it through his head that these kinds of missions were beneath him. He was an Uchiha. The greatness and talent was in his blood. He could easily do a C rank no problem. But despite his thoughts, the Uchiha kept his mouth shut instead of openly complaining about like his dog of a teammate or a certain hyperactive blond would do and there was no way in hell the prideful Uchiha would lower himself to their level. So, he kept quiet, waiting for his chance to shine and show the world that the Uchiha clan was alive and as strong as ever.

" **What?! Ramen is the food of the gods!"** The odd phrase and booming voice could only come from one person. Seeing a flash of orange in the corner of his vision Sasuke looked away, far from in the mood to deal with Naruto of all people. It was bad enough that he was loud and obnoxious, but he dared to call ramen the food of the goods when it was obviously tomatoes.

* * *

 **Team 8**

* * *

Team 8 had just finished reporting to the Hokage for their 10th D rank mission complete and had completed the most out the rookie teams so far. And with 10 missions under their belt, they now met the minimum requirements for the next rank, but Kurenai didn't think they were ready for one of those just yet.

"Alright team, with this you have officially completed your first week as genin and I think that deserves a celebration." Kurenai stated, her team giving her a happy look, especially Naruto, who was starting to jump up and down.

"Yeah ramen!" The blond Jinchuuriki shouted, everyone smiling from his antics. To the blond, celebration meant ramen and it was always a great day someone else paid for it. This week may have started bumpy, but he really was starting to like his team. Him and Kurenai have been getting along better and he nearly got the Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Jutsu) …well he can at least stop himself from crashing face first into trees now. He and Shino haven't really changed much, but Naruto found out he can talk to the bug nin as much as he wants and he won't tell him to buzz off and if he was really lucky, Shino may even say something. But the biggest change of team 8's dynamics was Naruto and Hinata's relationship. While neither knew it, the two were inseparable, with Naruto always hovering within a meter of Hinata. Something which Hinata recuperated. While Hinata was still shy, the two end up talking together all the time as if making up for the lack of conversation from their other teammate. Naruto was happy, feeling more accepted among his peers than he has ever been and to Hinata, just spending time with her beloved was heaven.

As Naruto was having his own mini celebration at the thought of free ramen, Kurenai had to pop his bubble. "Sorry Naruto, but ramen is not healthy for you and I know for a fact you that have too much, so we will be going somewhere else." The words shocked Naruto as if they were electrifying, the boy quickly whirled around, facing his sensei.

" **What?! Ramen is the food of the gods!"** He exclaimed with religious fervor, causing Kurenai to twitch slightly.

"Sorry to say, but there are much better things out there than ramen."

"HUH!" The words were blasphemy against the ramen gods to Naruto, quickly causing the boy to ask for help from the one person he knew he could count on to defend his precious ramen.

"Hinata did you hear that?! Kurenai-Sensei thinks there's something better then ramen, the holy food." Naruto got closer to the girl, his attention almost hypnotic to the lovely Hyuga.

"Well…" Now anyone in the know of Hinata's private life knew the only food she worshiped was cinnamon rolls but staring at her beloved's wonderful oceanic eyes was enough to change her mind. She's already eaten at Ichiraku several times over the week and Teuchi agreed to teach her how to make Naruto's favourite food on the condition that she brings Naruto over once a week once they get together. The last thought made her blush, which only got worse as Naruto got closer.

"Well…ramen does make a good treat." The perfect answer that someone from a noble clan would give, neither denying or accepting both party's words.

"See! There is nothing better than ramen." The ramen loving ninja told his sensei.

"Not even Hinata's cooking?" Kurenai teased and much to the shock of the tailed beasts worldwide, they sensed a disturbance in nature itself as Naruto actually went quiet and thought about it. Looking like his brain was going to burst from over thinking, Hinata was secretly really happy that Naruto actually considered her cooking enough to debate over ramen. While she knew it wouldn't be number one yet, once she learned how to make ramen, her cooking will be Naruto's favourite.

"Aaaaah it's too hard to choose.. both ramen and Hinata's cooking is really good." For the second time that day all the tailed beasts sensed something disturbing in the universe, all simultaneously looking in Konoha's direction.

"Right…" Kurenai said, obviously not expecting that answer. Maybe the boy wasn't lost to ramenism yet. "Well we can have ramen another time, but this time we will be celebrating at a normal restaurant that doesn't sell ramen."

Naruto looked ready to argue, but a crimsoned glare stopped him in his tracks and he begrudgingly followed behind his team, Hinata keeping the sad boy company.

* * *

 **Shimizu Tabemono to Chamise**

* * *

They arrived at the comfy sized teahouse called Shimizu Tabemono to Chamise, the building itself was small and could only fit a couple of people, but by the looks of the tables with covers hanging over them, the restaurant spilled outside, allowing for more people to sit. The sign outside was emerald green, not quite blue, but not quite a green either. It was pretty traditional looking, but with a tiny hint of modern that most other places don't have. It seems the place was designed to generate a calm and welcoming aura for all.

As team 8 enters the teahouse, Naruto prayed he wouldn't get kicked out in front of his team as they took a free table outside and sat down.

"Right, before we order, Naruto, there's something I feel I should say for the team going forward." The teen eyed his sensei suspiciously. Yes, their relationship had improved, but he was still wary of his sensei and her next words proved him right to be.

"The orange clothes need to go." The orange loving ninja looked ready to bolt as his blue eyes widened, even Hinata's eyes widened in shock. A Naruto without orange just didn't seem right to the girl.

"No way!" Naruto shouted, drawing the stares of the other patriots which Kurenai quickly apologised for.

"Yes way. Naruto, it's orange and you're a ninja. You're literally screaming kill me with what your wearing. Orange is not a colour for a ninja, it's too noticeable." Kurenai argued, her crimsoned eyes challenging Naruto whose own eyes returned the glare, accepting the challenge.

"I've had no problems so far, just ask all the people I've pranked over the years." Was the orange Hokage to be's retort.

"Luck and civilians, your clothes may blend into our villages colourful surroundings, but in the field and against really ninja they won't." The experienced Jonin said. While her own outfit had white on it, it also had black and crimson that helped her blend into the shade, plus she had her Genjutsu. But even she changed her outfit if the mission required true stealth. Naruto didn't have genjutsu as an option and the boy's talent for pulling pranks would blossom in the field if she could just get him out of orange.

"Well a tiger is orange and they have no problems hiding and hunting." The boy gave an arrogant smirk, surprising his team by referring to one of nature's most dangerous predators.

However, that was not going to help. "Tigers have strips that let them blend into the environment and makes them look like shadows by breaking up their orange fur, but they can get away with it as most animals can't see colours as well as humans can, so bright orange means absolutely nothing to wildlife." Kurenai gave her own smirk of victory. Naruto's face telling her he was oblivious to why tigers had stripes. Luckily, her best friend was in charge of one of Konoha's most dangerous and diverse training grounds that had plenty of tigers and the question of why they had stripes came up before.

Before Naruto could offer another complaint, Kurenai turned to Hinata. "Hinata, I know it's your day off tomorrow, but could you please accompany this knucklehead so he won't come back with something even more outrageous than orange." Kurenai was already well aware of what the answer would be before the girl even nodded furiously yes.

Naruto pouted, crossing both his arms that made both females of the team think him cute.

"Don't worry Naruto, you can have a _**bit**_ of orange, but your mission clothes need to be darker." The boy kept pouting, his clothes may have not been the greatest, but they were all he had for years. More than enough time to form an emotional attachment to them.

"Awe how cute. Don't worry little boy, I'm sure that when you have some food, it will turn that frown upside down." The feminine voice called out right next to Naruto. He looked up to the waitress with a blush of embarrassment colouring his face. What was worse he remembered seeing this woman at the graduation with Sasuke.

The waitress couldn't help but giggle. The boy looked so cute with those whisker marks on his face so she couldn't help teasing him.

"Your menus." The woman added, handing them each a menu before she left to serve other customers.

Team 8 looked the menus, finding the dish they would like to have; Naruto's brows were furrowed, concentrating hard on the menu in his hands.

Minutes later the waitress arrived to get their orders and for the exception of Naruto, all of them gave their orders. Kurenai saw Naruto struggling. "Naruto?"

"Yeah I know!" The boy responded with an angry tone, quickly showing the menu to the waitress, he pointed to something that made his team raise an eyebrow.

"Naruto, are sure do you even know what it is?" Kurenai asked, her eyes focused on Naruto's body language.

"I can read, it's chicken." Naruto responded with a smile as the waitress took the order.

"I'll be back with your meals in a minute." The waitress said, leaving the group behind.

"Naruto please tell me exactly what it was you ordered" His sensei's eyes narrowed, causing the boy to begin to sweat at her gaze.

"I told you, chicken." His blue eyes shifted to the side, avoiding eye contact. Hinata own eyes looked worryingly at her beloved, knowing something just wasn't right.

Minutes went by Kurenai holding Naruto under her stare yet the boy refused to give up.

"Your orders." The waitress puts down three plates, calling the dishes as she did and a bowl in front of Naruto.

"And one chicken salad."

Naruto looked at it in disgust as he saw nothing but vegetables in the bowl. _'Where', the chicken?'_ Naruto asked himself.

"Naruto do you want to order something else?" Kurenai asked, far from amused.

"No, No… I'm alright." Naruto panicked, scooping a big pile of salad and shoving it into his mouth with a cringe like smile.

Kurenai's eyes didn't let up and Naruto finally relented, somewhat. "Naruto, you can't read can you." Hinata gasped. Shino dropped his fork.

"I can read..." His sensei's stare continued burrowing into him "…I just can't read very well."

Kurenai's hand came up to smack her face, the anger radiating off of her. Pulling out a notebook Kurenai wrote something down before ripping the page out. "Hinata please go over reading with Naruto and buy the things on this list tomorrow."

"I told you I can read!" Naruto yelled as Hinata took the list that had new clothes, a book on tactics for beginners and a book of her choice to determine Naruto's reading ability. Hinata nodded with a determined and worried look. She knew Naruto had problems in class, but could this be the reason why. Her beloved couldn't read.

Hinata swapped her plate of Dango with Naruto's, not minding the salad and Naruto was happy he got to eat something edible for him.

Team 8 was left shocked at the new discovery and was left questioning just how bad Naruto's life really was if he couldn't even read properly.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Ok, done, now first off, yes Naruto can't read at least not completely, he can read out the list of Ichiraku menus, his name as well as several other words with no problems. But his knowledge is incomplete with a mix up between kanji, hiragana and several other writing systems. The reason for this is that Naruto is based on feudal Japan in culture and in those times reading and writing were reserved for the high class and middle-class members. If you didn't belong to one of them you wouldn't learn to read at all. Now Konoha is a fairly more modern village and reading and writing is more common besides from the poorest section. Normally orphans like Naruto would be taught by the caretaker the basics for reading and writing, but as I said most villagers don't like him so he was excluded. Ayame and Teuchi helped fill in some gaps in his knowledge, but Naruto got by with his limited vocabulary and the two nor Iruka noticed how bad it really was. Please keep in mind that you don't need to read and write to live though life and the number of people who interact with Naruto was very limited which made it harder for anyone to notice as he was never put into a situation where his reading skills were put into question.

Well that is my explanation for that, I mentioned it in earlier chapters so I couldn't just leave it and it gives Naruto and Hinata some alone time.

Shimizu Tabemono to Chamise the name of the teahouse Mizui works at is literally food and teahouse according to google translate (so please correct me if I'm wrong) and the surname Shimizu which in Japanese means 清 (shi) meaning "clear, pure, clean" and 水 (mizu) meaning "water". If you can't tell I chose the name since both Mizui and Shimizu have the kanji for water in them.

Just a reminder Taichi is 5 years old and born 7 years after Kyuubi also him and Konohamaru aren't in the same class, if you remember I had Sasuke start two years later since the first few years are mostly normal learning with ninja training on the side but after age 7 is proper ninja training. Since Konohamaru had a private tutor he didn't do the first two years.

Now should I have Hanabi be in his class, in manga/anime it is never shown she goes to the academy and seems to imply she was privately taught at home.

Final words I was hoping this would be longer or at least I would get to do another chapter, but I am finishing this at the very last day of the month. I am on Easter break now so hopefully more writing time, but I still have lots of works to do for my projects so we will see. Hopefully two more chapters until the C rank mission starts and both should be interesting.

 **Please Review:)**

 **Naruto and Hinata Forever:)**


End file.
